The Fool's Journey
by CharlotteValentine
Summary: NozoEli Fan Fiction. I mixed up Love Live and Persona Universe. It's not a crossover since I'm still fully using Love Live characters and also made up the story. I want people to be able to understand the story without have to know what Persona is. Rated M for Violence/Vulgar/other adult content.
1. First Year : The Fool

**A/N : So here i go with my second NozoEli. I might work slower since I plan to make the artworks too. (The cover is a prototype of my work).**

**I hope you can enjoy this, review/comment is very welcome. **

* * *

The day is bright and the weather is clear, at least that is what I saw through the window of the train. It was not my first time to be in Japan— I used to live here with my grandmother before, but I had to move back to my homeland, Russia because of my parents work. I lived there for over many years until a rumor about my grandmother's former school will be closed soon due to the lack of new students.

Maybe I could've just stay in my homeland and be in the school that I really wanted to enter, but it just feels wrong for me to do so. I'm in debt with my grandmother, she is the one who supports me all the time and made me able to pass through my parent's strict education. Not that I dislike my parents, I love them in the same regard as my grandmother. They're the one who made me able to face myself. I used to be easily giving up and hating anything that not fit with my favor, but I realized that I just need to change my point of view in order to deal with it and make a perfection— I always love perfection.

As I arrived to my new apartment, which is obviously still full of my stuff from Russia—left unpacked all over the living room, I saw a figure— like a shadow, sitting right on the window. I blinked my eyes and it's just gone like it never existed before. I believe, the figure that I saw for a second was a woman, though I'm not sure how she actually looks like. The only thing that I remember was, she have a really long hair.

Honestly, it's creepy to have such experience in the very first day of stepping my foot in this place, but maybe I was just tired— because I tend to have some realistic imagination when I'm in that condition. So I decided to lock the door and head to the bedroom and sleep on my futon.

* * *

The next day, I decided to work on the unpacking again. There are only a few left to be done. I finished with my bedroom and bathroom last night, just finished dining room and kitchen too, now I only need to work on my living room then I should be able to rest for tomorrow.

The first thing I decided to work on is my small Television, although my family is rich enough to purchase the big one, I just prefer to own this small one for myself. I'm not really into watching television anyway. I placed my television on top of the small shelf which contains my CD collection and CD player— also a PS3 and a few games that I just bought a while back.

I lifted my sight to the reflection of myself on the blank television screen— and I saw the same figure that I saw yesterday, standing right behind me, I could see that the woman is wearing a shrine maiden costume and to make sure of what I see, I quickly turned around. She is once again missing from my sight.

Is this place haunted, I wonder, either way, I'm strangely not afraid of the ghost— what I fear is darkness because then I wouldn't know where I'm going or what around me. The only thing I'll be doing in that condition is to either sleep or cling into someone so that person will do everything for me in the darkness.

Enough about that, I decided to keep working on the rest of stuff and place the packing box to the storage room.

It takes me about an hour to finish the living room and cleaning the boxes. I went to the storage room and began to give final touch to my work— getting rid of the dust with my brand new vacuum cleaner. I'm always having fun with that thing because the noise it makes is so fun to hear.

Sometime I played with the noise by making music out of it, knocking everything around me and doing the beat by tapping my feet. I liked music, I used to play guitar when I was in my homeland, though I never played it again since I was occupied by another things such as need for the school that I enter.

The name of the school is Otonokizaka High School; I'll be on my first year, though they count me as transfer student since we have different curriculum.

The next thing that I decided to do is to sit on my sofa and began to look at the stack of Russian magazine. Most of them are about crafting and other art. I might not be brilliant in music, but I'm very sure I'm good at crafting and choreography. To choose which one I loved most, I like quilting the most, though I didn't spend my time for it due to— again, I prefer to work on what I'm currently supposed to deal with.

I spend about two hours to re-read all of them and the next thing that I think I better do is to turn the television on. I might have to get to know with the latest trend.

As the TV turned on, the first channel they have is the News.

"…Coco Miyashita, a student from Otonokizaka high school has been reported to be missing since a week ago. Although she is last seen in her home, the police couldn't find any trace or clue that she is kidnapped. The door of the house too is locked as if she never left the house…"

What's this now? Someone running from her own house because of something? I surely came to a strange place. Though if I really have to deal with this, then I really will— besides, I'm very confident of my ability to fight, not to boast but I think I'm strong enough to watch over myself.

I decided to try changing the channel since I'm not very interested to watch the News again, the next channel shows a Japanese Sweets Shop advertisement. It was made with Samurai Style song, kind of heroic and exaggerated in the same time.

"…Homura Shop Manjuu! Number one Japanese Manjuu! Taste it or regret!" said the actor which totally wears a samurai costume.

His eyes covered by the helm, I wonder if he actually can fight if he is a real samurai— not one who advertise a manjuu.

I turned off the TV— I think I'm just not very in the mood to see anything on TV. I lay down on my sofa, my head supposedly to touch the cushion— though somehow I didn't touch a cushion, I once again saw the very same woman with shrine maiden costume. Now the only think I could remember to see is she have a decent size of breast and her hair is violet— I quickly woke up to make sure of what I see, she is once again gone from my sight.

Seriously, what's happening here? I'm fine with the very first time I see her shadow sitting on the window— because it probably be just me that is getting really tired from the journey. But today, I saw the very same woman twice— and she is just gone in a blink of eyes. Maybe it still because I'm just very tired from unpacking the whole things?

Either way, I looked at the time, maybe I should go out to get my dinner.

* * *

The dusk is getting darker, the street lamp began to shine softly, and the birds returned to its nest eagerly along with its companion. The wind is blowing softly and the air is fresh as if it never be polluted before. It's a strange feeling, I never have it in my homeland, maybe the only similarity is the coldness, but then, it's not as cold as my homeland.

I think I will like to live here, despite the strange menus that I see all over the street. None of them is familiar to me, perhaps I should just pick randomly.

As I walked to a store— I feel like someone is following me. It feels like the existence of that someone is familiar to the one at my apartment. Even if it is the same, I wonder what that ghost woman plan to do to me. I quickly turned around— she is gone, again.

The only thing left is a piece of paper, placed on where I believe she was— or maybe it was there before her. Either way, I approached it.

It's an advertisement about Yakiniku Shop. What's a yakiniku? Does she want me to try on this?

* * *

I decided to go to where this Yakiniku shop is. A man greeted me in friendly manner,

"Ah! Welcome…."

I remained quiet and sit on the seat, still wondering what Yakiniku is.

"So do you want it salty or sweet?" he asked.

I still remained quiet, don't know what to pick. I do love sweets but doesn't mean that I want everything sweet. I tried to examine the menu on the table. He turned around to me,

"Don't tell me, is this your first time here?" he asked.

"Yes…" I replied.

"Ah, then you probably never ate a Yakiniku too?" he asked again.

"I just moved in from Russia…" I replied.

"Wow, really? But you're speaking fluently…" he replied— he seems to be astonished.

"I'm quarter Russian, my family speaks in two languages…" I replied again.

"Wonderful! Then I will give you free bowl this time…" he said in enthusiasm

"No need, kind sir, I can pay…"

He laughed at it,

"Don't be like that, miss! In Japan, you should accept people kindness!" he said,

I don't believe him. He just wants to insist me to accept his kindness.

"Well, if you insist then, I'll just say thank you…" I said.

"Great!"

He laughed again.

I waited him for a few minutes until he placed a plate of fried meat and white rice. The meat came in different type, looks like brighter one is the salty one and the darker one is the sweet one.

"I gave you two type for now, those are the default favor by peoples around here…" he said.

I keep staring at it for a moment. I only have a pair of chopstick but I have rice here. How do I eat rice with chopstick?

"Don't tell me, you don't know how to eat with chopstick?" he asked,

"Oh, I know how, but… I'm just wondering how to eat rice with chopstick…"

"Hmm, I guess you're not familiar to Japanese rice too?" He asked.

"Is it any different?" I asked.

"Yeah, you eat it like this…" He divided a small part of the rice, then took it gently with the chopstick. It's like the rice sticks all together and easy to pick. I didn't know rice can be like that. I always thought they are just like peanuts or something where I would need a spoon to eat it properly. But anyway…..

"Ah…. You ate my rice…" I said.

"Wh-Whoa! Sorry!" he replied in panic.

"I'll replace it, ok?" he said as he is about to take my plate.

"No-no, it's fine. It is free anyway, yeah? I don't eat much at night too…" I said.

"Well then, I'm just really sorry about that…" he said shyly.

"It's really fine, thank you for teaching me…" I said.

He smiled at me, still a little embarrassed about it. I decided to eat before it goes too cold and not enjoyable.

* * *

It's getting late, it would probably be better if I return too my apartment now.

"Thank you for the meal, kind sir, I'll return again to buy for real later…" I said as I left the shop.

"Yup, I'll be waiting!" He replied.

As I step my feet outside, I once again caught a glimpse of the very same woman that been haunting around my house, I quickly turned to her and she once again disappeared. Seriously, what's her problem? She could've just talked to me if she needs anything.

It's not like I never have a spiritual experience before, I used to see monsters under my bed— wait that's not it, it just my realistic imagination. Ah, either way! I'll deal with her when I really see her more than a second. Now, I'll just really need to head home and rest for tomorrow.

* * *

Early morning on my bed room,

I swear I feel like someone is sleeping on me— then also, somehow, I feel like my lips are touching something really warm, tender, and soft. Also, there's something that aggressively moving between my lips.

I slowly opened my eyes, my vision is a blur, but if I get the characteristic features right— that someone is the same woman who've been haunting me for the past two days. I quickly woke up— and she is gone again.

I touched my lips— unmistakably wet. Did that woman just kissed me?

Suddenly, I could feel a terrible pain on my head. I also could hear something buzzing very loudly, my vision began to mess up again, I tried to grab on anything to hold on. I tried my best to endure the pain,

"I am thou…. Thou art I… from the sea of thy soul, I come…"

A voice from nowhere, my head still aching so painfully, I tried to wake up from my bed.

"May one who achieve victory through the cunning wit bestow my power, I am Kyuubi no Kitsune…"

One more sentence before I fall from my bed.

The headache is gone.

Is that a dream I wonder? Maybe I could prove it by checking around the area. First, I may have to find for the woman that just kissed me this morning. Not like that I mind with her stealing my very first kiss, it doesn't really matter to me anymore anyway— what important is, is she even real or not? I might be just seriously tired from everything, but either way, I think I should ignore it and prepare to school. I must not be late in my very first day.

* * *

Otonokizaka High-school,

It's not as old as I imagine. I think this school is pretty fancy with a lot of Sakura trees planted on the side of the big path. Then the building too, maybe a little old fashioned but it somehow emphasis the traditional feeling, I like it here, Harasho!

The first place I need to visit is the principal room, said that I need to speak with him or her before entering the class. So I did.

As I opened the door, I see a woman; she looked still young but somehow mature. Her hair is gray and she is wearing white coat on black sweater. She welcomed me in friendly manner,

"Ah, this must be our transfer student… welcome." she said.

"Thank you, mam…" I replied politely.

"So you're Ayase Eli, correct?" she asked.

"Yes." I replied politely again.

"Have any idea about your new classroom?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not. This is my very first time to be here…" I replied.

"Then, let's just go to your classroom, shall we?" she said—somewhat cheerful.

* * *

She leads me to the classroom, knocking the door before a pretty old man opened it.

"Ah, Chairwoman Minami…" he said in friendly manner.

"Yamato-san. This is the transfer student…" the principal said— should I call her chairwoman Minami too?

"Oh, alright then. Come in…" he gestured to me.

I walked into the classroom, then suddenly they roared in amusement— what is this? Kindergarten?

"She is actually blonde!" a girl said.

"Yeah! Her eyes are blue too!" another one said.

"She is tall too! How beautiful!" another girl said loudly.

They are disgusting. How could they be so excited about that? Is there anything wrong with having blonde hair, blue eyes, and tall? It's not like I'm the only person that looks like that.

The teacher— let's say, Yamato-sensei, knocked the table.

"Please, be quiet…" he said.

The class went back to silence. I sighed and began to search for an empty seat— the one in front of a girl with long violet hair is empty. Wait a minute, she looks familiar. Ah, but that might be just coincidence. I decided to just walk there and sit.

"Hmm… you should introduce yourself first…" said Yamato-sensei said. The whole class looking at me, I stood up and look into their eyes,

"My name is Ayase Eli…" I said before I sit again.

The class remained quiet; I think I sounded cold there? I guess it worth it though. I don't think I want to be close to anyone with such childish behavior. I'm just not used to them in my homeland. Maybe the next thing I'll do if I get too close to them is to make them cry. Who knows, I rather stay far from the very beginning.

"Well then, let's just start the class, shall we?" Yamato sensei said.

So that's what I do next— listening to his lecture intensely.

* * *

Lunch break,

As I expect, people began to swarm me.

"Ayase-san, you're new here right? Why don't we hang out?" asked a girl. I looked away from her.

"Not interested…" I replied coldly. Who wants to hang out with random stranger? It's like accepting a free candy offer; we don't even know what that is. I'm not a kid that could simply accept things!

I don't care about what that girl wants to say or do after, maybe she left? Maybe she mocked me? I really don't care, it's not like I need them anyway. I can do everything on my own.

I thought that would be enough to brush them off, but there is still another person,

"Ayase-san, do you want to join our club?" she offered me a brochure. I looked at it for a bit, it says, drama club. I may be able to change my point of view, or maybe pretending, but I am not interested on something like that, not at all.

"No…" I replied shortly.

"Then, what about our club?" another person offered me a brochure, it say sports club.

"Not interested…" I said again. Who wants to join a club like that? I'm not going to spend my time with them even if I might like their activity. I just rather go to gym to keep my body shape.

They began to leave me alone one by one as I kept rejecting them. Seriously, what's wrong with these peoples? Is there no one here that knows how to approach someone without being a creepy?

* * *

After school,

I would say, the Japanese sure have a high level of discipline when things are serious, though somehow I still want to complain how they socialize is too creepy for me. Just about a while ago, someone gave me her personal data then said if I'm interested, I should visit her in the school clinic. Who would want to visit her if she do it like that anyway? Her personal data doesn't even explain anything other than her breast size, waist size, height, weight, hobby, and all. Those are really doesn't matter to me.

Then as I left the classroom, three girls approached me and asking me if I want to go Karaoke with them— then say maybe they will spend time until night. Of course I reject. Are they nuts? We just met and suddenly we can spend time together until night?

I decided to walk faster, leaving them all away. I seriously think these Japanese are creepy.

When I step down from the first set of stairs, another one called me.

"A-Anoo!"

I turned to her. She is the girl who sat right behind me. Her eyes are turquoise, her lips are pink, her hair is violet and long and she has a fine body shape. Somehow, her figure resemblance the woman that has been haunting me since two days ago, but that can't be her since she is clearly a human here, not a ghost.

"Who are you?" I asked her clearly.

She stared at me, her eyes somehow reflect a hint of fear. Then she blinked, taking a deep breath before she smiled and said,

"I'm Toujou Nozomi…"

"I see…." I replied as I turned around again and continue to walk.

She chased me and grabs my hand,

"Ayase-san!" she called. I sighed and turned to her again,

"What is it now? I'm not joining any club, not interested in hangouts, or anything ridiculous…" I replied.

"No, I just want to be your friend…" she said.

I remained quiet for a while. Don't know how to respond to that.

"I know it's probably creepy for you, but I just really want to be your friend…" she said again.

What should I do now?

"Is it fine for you?" she asked— somewhat cute.

"I don't know, I don't even know what kind of person are you…" I replied.

"Then, let's get to know. We can start from going back home together…" she said.

* * *

We walked home together,

I thought that there will be no words that coming out from us. I don't really talk to people around me before, so it's hard for me to start a topic. She is the one who decide to breaks the silence,

"Ayase-san, are you familiar with Tarot Cards?" she asked.

"I know about them, though I'm not very familiar with their meanings…" I replied.

"Ah— then, are you interested to know about them? I'm very good with that…" she said.

"Not really…" I replied again.

"Hmm… you're saying that because you don't know. Maybe I could show you the meaning of this one card…" she said as she took out a card— it says, The Fool, there's a number below it, number zero. The picture of that card is a man with his dog—looks like it's going to walk to a cliff.

"This card interprets a fresh start, means that it is a beginning of one journey. It could be positives it could be negative as if it always depend on the choice that taken by one individual…" she explained.

Honestly, that is interesting to hear, but what use of that for me?

"Do you know why I'm showing you this card?" she asked again.

"Because you want to tell me the meaning of that?" I replied.

"Not exactly, I also want to say that— this might be you…" she said with a smile— somewhat mischievous. I remained quiet. I don't really understand what she wants to tell me.

"You're new to Japan, right?" she asked me.

"Yes…"

"Then this card is probably you— as if it reflects your journey here is just started…" she said as she placed back that card in her bag.

I still not giving any respond to that, I don't know what to comment.

"Do you know, Ayase-san, that card can change into another individual in a specific situation?" she said.

"You mean, changing into other arcana?" I asked.

"Yup, it's a powerful card. The fool is number zero, it is the void from which all other things begin. If one person poses this card— it means that this person could change into many faces without removing his or her true self…." She replied— again, somehow I find her to be really cute as she explains me. Other than her voice, I just somehow feel attracted to her way of looking at me, the way her lips move and the way her turquoise eyes staring deep into me—ah I just repeated myself.

"I'm not a person like that, you know. I think I couldn't change into many faces…" I replied, a little shyly. I hope she didn't notice that I just appreciate her cuteness in my mind.

"It doesn't have to be a person with mysterious background— it could be just one who loves perfection and willing to do a lot of things to achieve it…"she said.

"Ah— then, it might be true, because I do love perfection…" I replied.

"Really? Then we have a similarity…" she said again— somewhat cheerfully. I too just somehow want to giggle to it.

"But, if that person love perfection, doesn't that mean they are ambitious?" I asked.

"Well, they could be— but it still different. I don't know how to explain that but…." She turned her glance,

"Perfection doesn't have to be ideal, right? It could be about balance, about the best choice in a specific condition, or perhaps about learning the true truth?" she continued.

"You're right…" I replied as I smiled at her.

I caught a hint of blush on her face, though it may be best to not mention that.

"Mm…Ayase-san, I think I want to help out at shrine. Can we split our way here?" she asked, her face is somehow getting redder.

"I'm fine, thank you for the interesting topic, Toujou-san…" I replied.

"Nozomi… you can call me Nozomi…." she said again.

"But, we just met today— wouldn't that be impolite of me?" I asked.

"I'm the one who ask it. So you can call me with that name…" she replied shyly.

"I'm still feeling unfair, what if you call me by my name too?" I asked again to her. She turned her face back to me again; her face is indeed really red like an apple, I somehow getting an urge to bite it.

"C-Can I just…call you…with a nick name?" she asked back to me. I noticed her feet making a circular motion on the ground— could she be nervous?

"As long if its good…" I replied.

"Ericchi…. I want to call you Ericchi…" she replied again. When she said it— I feel like my heart beating faster. It's so cute, like maybe I want her to call me again and again, though it may be creepy if I said that I really like that nickname.

"You can… Nozomi." I said. She smiled sweetly to me, I think my blood is rushing up to my cheek too as she did it. She is really cute, no doubt. What should I do now?

"Thanks, Ericchi!" she said.

"H-Harasho….." I said unconsciously. I got too excited to hear her calling me like that.

"Harasho?" she wondered,

"It means, Good! In Russian…" I said shyly.

"Ah— so you really is a quarter Russian…" she replied cheerfully.

"Of course… where do you think I get this Blonde hair? I can't be possibly a fully Japanese like you people…" I replied.

"Did I ever say I'm a hundred percent Japanese?" She asked me teasingly. Ah, right, she has turquoise eyes and violet hair. Which race has that characteristic, I wonder? Maybe she just dyed her hair— but the turquoise eyes do tell something.

"You're not?" I asked to make sure.

"Hmm… I wonder too…" she replied teasingly again, she gestured as if she want to keep it a secret from me. It doesn't really matter anyway… I just think she is cute.

"Anyway Ericchi, it's nice to meet you, I'll see you again tomorrow!" she said cheerfully before she ran from me. I didn't get to say goodbye to her, I also somehow couldn't just yell out to say it. My mind feels like too busy to think about how attractive she is to me.

Maybe it's better to go home anyway, I should get to work on my homework and prepare for tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N : tell me what you think of this? Is it interesting enough to read? If it do then I'll try to keep on working on this. Thank you!**


	2. First Year: When It Begin

**A/N : So this is the next chapter. Thanks for review and comment! Now I know at least there are some that think this idea is interesting enough. Also, thanks for faves and follow! **

**I'll be working on this Fan Fiction and also the artwork. So sometime a chapter might take longer than I usually do.**

* * *

About eleven o'clock at school, I could hear a police sirens roaring close to our school, then there also a sound which similar to an ambulance. What's happening there, I wonder?

The class began to make noise; they whispered to each other about it. Although I honestly have no interest to listen to it, I could overhear their conversation.

"Hey, is that police sirens?" one of the girl asked to her friend.

"What do you think it is, stupid? Ice cream car?" the other answered.

"N-no! That's not it, I was just thinking, if it really is the police sirens, then the news this morning is right…"

"Do you think they will air some kind of hoax into television? You surely an idiot to think like that…" the other replied again.

"Can't you be friendlier?" the other said again.

"Do you have problem with that?" the other said.

Ah dear, a fight. I would like to watch one, especially when I'm in an all-girls school.

Sadly though, the teacher came in to the class— he was then knocking the table as if he is asking for attention.

"Attention, everyone, we have news…" he said. The classroom went all quiet.

"Our classmate, Coco Miyashita was found in critical condition this morning. We would be taking a bus to visit her in later days when she is allowed to be visited…" he continued.

"Ah-Coco-chan is found—what a relieve!" someone in the class said.

"H-hey! It's not a time to be happy yet! She is in critical condition…!" the other said.

"Right… hmm maybe we should prepare to greet her back?"

"Like? Buying her favorite chocolate?"

Well I'd like that if I was her, I hope there's someone who want to buy me chocolate. I haven't eaten that in a while. Japanese chocolates are ridiculously expensive.

"Oh—and maybe we should let her borrow the latest homework too…" another said again.

"Yeah-yeah! Then we might also need to….." they paused, then I could feel them looking at me.

What is it now? Why are they looking at me like that? Is there anything on my face?

"Now class, we should continue with our study— we should pray for Coco so that she could be healed and join us back…" the teacher said— they turned away again.

"Alright teacher…" the class responded.

Then the class went all quiet again and began to listen to his lectures. I wonder what with those girls before? Why were they just suddenly turning to me?

* * *

Lunch break,

I'm still really bothered by how they looking at me before. Is there really anything on my face? Or maybe is there anything that they wanted to say to me? I decided to confront them for it. If they need my help with anything, they need to ask me.

"hey…" I called them. They all turned to me.

"You were looking at me with strange looks before— when you were talking about Coco… is there anything I can help with?" I said. Their face turned to worry. Then they began to look into each other, then back at me with a faked smile,

"It's nothing to worry about for now, Ayase-san. We were just thinking to let Coco sit on her place again, but we don't want to offend you by asking you to move to another empty seat…" said one of them.

"Is that it?" I asked, they nodded— a little hesitated.

"You could've just told me. I will move…" I replied.

"It's alright, you can sit there while waiting her to return. She might want to sit near the window too anyway…" they said.

"Alright then, just tell me if I need to move, ok? I'm fine with the seat near window…" I said.

"Thanks for the concern, Ayase-san…" they said.

I turned around and left them to return to my seat. Nozomi keep looking at me with somewhat innocent looks.

"What is it, Ericchi?" Nozomi asked to me as she gets closer to me,

"I was bothered by how they were looking at me before, turns out that they just want to ask me to move from this seat for Coco later…" I replied.

"Oh?" she smiled at me,

"Don't worry about that, Ericchi, Coco will want to feel fresh air near the window…" she said.

"How could you be so sure?" I asked.

"Hmmm…. maybe because she just had enough of indoors by the time she left hospital?" she replied.

"Good point…" I replied her with a smile,

"Beside— I will like you to be right in front of me. I like watching your back…" she said with a teasing grin. Why would she like to watch my back? There's nothing special on it, right?

"Ah, you're blushing again, Ericchi!" she said playfully. I didn't expect her to be this playful. I thought she is one who gets so shy and all— or at least that was what I saw from her yesterday. She was the one who got red cheeks before!

I placed my hands on my own cheek— it is warm and I do feel my own blood rushing to it.

"There! Nozomi! Don't tease me!" I said, a little angrily to her. She giggled at me sweetly. Why do I feel so happy to her her giggling? I believe she was mocking me, but why do I want to let her do it? I know I never let anyone laugh at me before— except for my family since I do like to crack a few jokes or pretending to be stupid in some occasion.

If I was asked about why I let my family do that, it because I really love them and I'm happy to see them happy. They are too still keeping their respect to me despite the silliness that I did, but what about her?

"I was serious though, Ericchi, I really like watching your back— it somehow bulky and yet still feminine, it's like you're some kind of a dancer or something…" she said.

"I was…." I said. She looked at me surprised.

"I was a ballerina…" I continued.

"Ah, so you do have a lot of talents…" she said with a soft smile.

"I gave up on that— it's no longer important to me…" I said. She kept quiet for a while with her soft smile which gradually turns to a naughty smile.

"So you used to have that face too…" she said.

"What face?" I asked. She sighed softly as she took out her tarot card deck. She placed one card in front of me, it's a picture of a tower getting stuck by lightning. There's a number on it, it says number sixteen.

"The Tower..." she said.

"What does this card mean?" I asked.

"Are you familiar with Tower of Babel?" she asked back. I nodded,

"There, it's pretty much about a fall of pride. But what interesting is— you didn't stop right there, you decided to transform into another Arcana…. Maybe that's how you achieved the power of The Fool…" she added.

"Transform into other Arcana?" I wondered. She gave me a gentle nod,

"Do you know, every individual have its own Arcana?" she asked, I shook my head,

"Like what I said before— you might be The Fool, an arcana with ability to transform into many faces without losing its true self. It's rare Arcana, also very powerful, you might be able to take down multiple Arcana on your own— but then again, it's all depend on how you use your ability…" she explained as she took the tower card back to her deck and began to shuffle it.

"If you're too driven by one emotion— your arcana may transform into another which will lead you to your own fall— just like The Tower. That's why, it would be best to think carefully before acting…" she added as she place three cards in front of her.

"But I'm not worried— I know Ericchi will never be too driven by her emotion anymore…" she said cheerfully.

"How could you be so sure?" I asked.

"Hmmm…. I don't know, maybe because I have that feeling about you?" she said, emphasizing on the word feeling—somewhat cheeky too when saying it. I turned my glance away from her. I need to somehow find a topic to replace this one.

"Well then, what about you? Do you know what Arcana that you own?" I asked. She giggled to me cutely. I swear my heart beating so fast as she did it. I tried to ignore that feeling about her.

"I know you will ask that, that's why I placed these three cards…" she said. I turned my sight to the cards that she placed before.

"I might be The Magician…" she opened the first card. It says The Magician, the card has a pair of eyes and hand then also a fire with infinity symbol on top of it. The number say, one.

"I might be The Devil…" she opened the second card. It says The Devil, the card has a demon picture on the two side, then a head of goat on the top. The number say, fifteen.

"Or I might be this…" she opened the third card. It says The Lover, the card have a big heart on top and a couple holding their hands on the bottom. The number say, six.

"What those means?" I asked again to her.

"Hmm… starting from The Magician, did you know that this card represent power and initiative? It's a really good card, especially for The Fool. Commonly, The Fool and The Magician are best buddies.." she explained.

"Ah…" So that means she might be a best friend for me.

"Then, about The Devil; this card represent trickery…. You know what that means…" she said with a devilish smile.

"What kind of devil are you, you just told me that you might lied to me?" I replied jokingly. She giggled softly again.

"You shouldn't be fully trusting me like that— or the last card will be what represents us…" she replied teasingly. The last card would be, The Lovers?

"What does it means?" I asked.

"It means what it says…" she said.

Did she mean that we might become lovers?

In all honesty, I won't mind if we become the lovers— but I think she is just trying to tease me. I'm not going to fall for that. We just met about yesterday too anyway!

"Oh damn you!" I said a little angrily. She giggled at me again.

"Ericchi is so cute when blushing…" She said playfully.

"You will pay for that!" I said again before she giggled again.

"Anyway, those are just the possibility I could think of. Maybe I am the other Arcana… there's still a lot on the list, you know…" She said.

I gave no respond to that. I don't really know much about Arcana and stuff.

"You might have to be the one who guess who I am…" she said.

"Me?"

"Yup, you…." She said again.

Urgh, I think my cheek is reddening again. Why do I feel honored as she said that? Either way, I must get another topic again. How could the previous topic lead here again anyway? Is she just this flirty towards everyone?

"By the way, let's go get something to eat. We wouldn't want to spend lunch break without having a single lunch, right…" I said.

She giggled again softly,

"Sure…"

* * *

The school session has ended.

I stood up from my seat and began to walk away from the class. Nozomi once again chased me and grab my hands.

"Ericchi! Wait for me!" she said.

"Oh, you want to walk with me again?" I asked as I turned to her.

"Of course I do…." She said.

I continued to walk again without saying another reply to her.

"Mmm… Ericchi, you shouldn't act like that you know, people will mistake you with a cold person…"

"What's a cold person anyway— one that you put in the freezer?" I said as I emphasized on the word cold. Nozomi giggled,

"If you're joking, you should at least give a hint of smile…" she said.

"Why? You still think it was funny…" I replied.

"No—that's not it. It just so that I know you're joking and I won't feel bad for laughing at it…" she said again with her cheerful smile.

I remained quiet. I don't know what to reply to that. I keep on walking to the school gate. I believe some people are looking at us— holding our hands together, like two little kids that just be friended each other. It's a little embarrassing, but for some reason— I don't want to release it just because of that. I don't care what others people think about me anyway. No matter how hard I try to hide myself, people will always judge.

I walk through them confidently, ignoring the fact that some people began to whisper to each other about us too. Who cares? They have nothing to do with us holding hands anyway.

* * *

On the way home,

I just somehow still keeping our hands held into each other until I arrived in front of my apartment yard. I have to go from here, but…. why do I feel like I won't let her hand go? I can't possibly take her all the way up to my room— again, we just met yesterday and visiting each other house would be too early!

"I have to go now…" I said.

"Ah….so this is where you live…." She said, her eyes gazing into the tall building— it somehow feels like she is mesmerized by its height.

"Yes…" I replied. That's the only word I could think of to respond to that.

"It looks decent…" she appreciated.

"Not really…." I replied again.

"Oh? It's not comfortable for you?" she asked as she turned her face to me. I really love how those eyes looking at me, really. It made me feels like I want to be close and closer— then kiss her right on her cute lips.

"Not exactly— I just think that I…." I paused. I wonder if I should tell her about the Ghost Girl.

"Hmm…?" she tilts her head— how cute!

"I just think that I have something to deal with first before saying that it's comfortable to live there…" I continued.

"Oh? Is there any problem…?" she asked again.

"Well…. Uh… not exactly a problem— just… something that I need to deal with…" I replied again.

"You can always tell me your problem, I might know the answer…" she said.

"No-no…. I don't think I will do that right now. I still have to make sure of something first before telling you…" I said shyly. I really don't know if I should tell the problem to her, I mean, the Ghost Girl really have almost the same characteristic as her— if I tell her it, will she be upset? Or maybe she will think I'm insane or something?

"Is it a problem about believes?" she asked again.

Hm, maybe it is about believe, but then she have Tarot cards with her— she probably believe something like that more than me.

"Mmm... maybe…" I replied.

"Is it something spiritual then?" she asked excitedly.

"Uh…. yeah…. But I—…."

"Really? Is it a Ghost?" she asked again excitedly before I finished.

"Uhhh… yeah….." I replied.

"Wow! It really existed?" She asked again cheerfully.

"That's what I'm not sure of…. I mean, I might be just tired or something. I have to make sure if it really existed or not— but ah either way, I just want to know what her problem with me… it really bothers me since she keeps appearing in the last two days…" I explained. She seems to be fascinated by it.

"If she truly existed, are you going to let me visit you?" she asked.

"Honestly, I will do the opposite. If my room is actually haunted— I rather go move somewhere else. At least that is what I'm thinking for now since that Ghost girl refuse to meet me longer than a second…" I replied again. I can't believe I'm telling this much to her. This is really embarrassing.

"Then, what if you know her true intention? Are you going to let her stay with you?" She asked again.

"I don't know. It depends, I guess…."I replied again.

Her face seems to be really happy to hear it.

"Then I'll wait for you to tell me about it tomorrow…"she said— somewhat cute. Why she has to be so cute, I really want to snuggle her now.

"Alright, see you tomorrow…" I said before I decided to part away with her.

* * *

Around late night

After I finished with all my newest Homework and reading a few studies, I began to wonder why the Ghost girl didn't show up to bother me tonight. Maybe she just really never existed before, or perhaps she is only appearing on the living room?

But if that is the case, that didn't explain about the time when she kissed me on my bed, yet again, it might be just a dream after all.

It maybe strange for me to do this, but I decided to go to the living room to look for her. Seriously, why am I looking for a ghost at this time of the night? Wait, if I'm looking for her in the day time— that would be a lot weirder than this. What kind of ghost that appear around day time? Wait! Hang on, that Ghost girl do appear around day time, or maybe around dusk.

Either way, I already in my living room, I started with sitting on my sofa—then staring into the blank TV screen. I keep waiting for her, she didn't show up at all.

"Hey, Ghost Girl, are you around here….?" I tried to call her.

No response, of course. I feel crazy. Why am I crazy? Because I'm actually trying to talk with a ghost that I don't even know about the true existence.

"Come on, if you really existed, show up— tell me what you need. Just as simple as that…" I said again.

Still no response,

"I really need to tell my crush about your true existence…" I said loudly.

"Yes, you hear that? My crush! I can't possibly break my promise!" I continued.

Suddenly the light began to flickers.

Oh God…..

It's dark….

She turned off the light!

"W-What the! Turn it back on! I'm scared now! Meet me with the light on! Damn it! How can I even see you if you turned off the light?!" I yelled.

No response, but I could feel her presence.

"I don't care if you're glowing in the dark or anything— just turn the light back on! This is scary you know!"

I can feel her getting closer.

"Turn the li—…."

Something warm, soft and tender pressed against my lips.

She's kissing me again, right?

This is my chance to grab her!

I stretched my arm and hug her tight. I can feel her! She is like human! She is warm too! What kind of ghost that is warm? I thought they're supposed to be cold and untouchable! Maybe that's only for myth or horror, but anyway, this Ghost girl is pretty aggressive.

I could feel her also grabbing me— she pressed her lips deeper and her tongue is being very playful. It's really good—wait, this is not the time for me to enjoy this! I need to turn on the light!

I stood up from the sofa, still holding the ghost girl in my embrace. I could feel her began to struggle to get off me— though I keep my arm locked to her, dragging her all the way to where I need to be in order to get the light back on.

I think I hit something, it moved a bit— but I ignored that for now. I'm still trying my best to keep this Ghost girl in my embrace so I can see her when the light is back on.

I tried to reach the switch with one hand— she pushed me away forcefully as I managed to turn on the switch. She is gone— she escaped again!

But seriously, that one is real. I mean, I could really feel her lips touching me, I could feel her tongue playfully stroke against mine, and what important is, I can touch her too!

Wait a minute, I can't possibly tell that to Nozomi! I need another proof that she actually existed!

I looked at my sofa again— I noticed a piece of paper set neatly on the coffee table in front of my sofa. I approached it— I can see that she is telling something in that paper. It says:_ I love you Ayase Eli._

So I see it now, she has been bothering me because she like me. Aren't we just met like three days ago though? How could she love me out of the blue? Love at first sight? I never think that thing existed— people need to get to know each other before they actually love, right? That's what I believe.

I should leave this for now— I have no comment on this. I tried to look to another thing— what did I hit before?

I examined my room— the only thing that moves is the TV. So I guess I'll fix that one. I approached it, then when I touched the screen— my hand got sink in! My hand is in the TV! What's happening here? I swear when I placed this TV, I still can touch the screen normally, but why my hand sinks in now? It's like the screen is made of water or something. I pull my hand out— I see nothing changing on my hand after it got sank in. I wonder if it has anything to do with the television though.

Perhaps I should try to open the television and see if there's anything in there?

I pick up my tools from the storage room and I began to dismantle the TV. Strangely enough, as I dismantled it, I can touch the screen normally again. I really wonder what's happening here, but either way, I tried to remove the screen from its machine too. It is made of what it supposed to be made of. There's nothing weird in this. Maybe I was imagining things again?

I put the television back to its previous condition. Then when I was about to lift it back to its place— my hand sank in again! This television is trolling me. Maybe it really wants to pick a fight with me?

I managed to put the television on its place. Then I just went all the way to my sofa again. Wondering about what's happening.

All I get tonight are, first, this ghost girl is real, second, my hand can sink into a television, third, I might be insane, and fourth, I think I need to take a break.

So that's what I do. I'm going to sleep, I have enough of all the insane things happening today.

* * *

Morning at school,

I hurried up to go to class— I need to talk about this Ghost girl with Nozomi since I promised her to tell her what happened.

As I arrived there, I could hear some people are currently talking to Nozomi. I decided to listen to them first,

"Toujou-san! Can you do that?" they asked— somewhat intimidating.

"I'm really sorry, I can't predict something like that…" Nozomi replied, I think she is trying her best to be polite to them.

"It's alright, Toujou-san, if you're denying it because you're afraid if we do anything to you, we won't!" they said again. Nozomi remained quiet— her eyes began to worry.

"Toujou-san! We really want to see the truth! This is for Coco after all!" they said again.

Now what's happening here….I don't like it.

"Hey, stop pestering her like that…" I said clearly to them.

"Ah.. Ayase-san…." They seem to be afraid of me.

"She already said, she can't do it… so give it up…" I said again. They began to look at each other before they left her. Nozomi sighed in relieve.

"What happened?" I asked as I walk to my seat.

"They were asking me about what kind of things that may be happen to their friend. I may be able to know her fate, but I can't see that much detail…" she said as she gave me a worried looks.

"You can predict someone's fate?" I asked.

"Hmm…. How do I put it— I'm a tarot card reader… a lot of people came to me to predict their fate." She replied with a wry smile.

"I see…" I replied. I somehow feel like she doesn't like to be asked about it. So I decided to not ask. Though in all honesty, I wouldn't want to predict my fate too. Isn't it more fun if we get through things step by step?

Nozomi remained quiet, she seems to be still thinking of something that made her worry. Maybe I should put her to another topic to think of?

"Nozomi, about yesterday…" I said. Nozomi lifted her sight to me.

"The Ghost Girl is real… and I already know her intention…" I continued. She seems to be cheered up with it.

"What does she say?" she asked with enthusiasm.

"Hmm…. I don't know if I should tell you this…" I scratched my head shyly. What would she say about that? I guess she really will mock me for having such experience that sounded like a fantasy.

"What?" she asked—somewhat cutely. I can't refuse her if she asks like that!

"Well…uh… the Ghost Girl said, she loves me…." I said— embarrassedly.

As what I expect, she began to laugh.

"I already expect that from you, Ericchi!" she said teasingly. I sighed, I don't think I want to give any comment to that.

"But… what do you say to the Ghost girl?" she asked again.

"I didn't say anything…" I replied.

"That's no fun…" she pouted— she looks extremely cute. I want to pinch her cheek.

"Oh-oh! But, are you going to accept her?" she asked again.

"Hmm… if we're not belongs to the two different worlds— then I might be interested…" I replied jokingly. She giggled to me.

"What? I just somehow feel she is an attractive figure…" I said— well, she looks like you so I think she might be an attractive figure like you too.

"I bet, if that Ghost Girl heard it, she will find peace…" she said.

"She will? That's good, so I won't feel paranoid when I'm taking a bath…" I said jokingly again. She laughed to it.

"Seriously though, we just met like three days and she just suddenly said she loves me?" I said.

"Is that bothering you?" she asked— her face is somewhat sad.

"I just don't believe love in the first sight… it's sound like a bullshits..." I said.

"Oh…." she replied as her face gloomed.

"I believe that we can't actually love without getting to know with each other…" I said again.

"So you're saying, love at first sight never existed?" she replied— her tone seems to be worried.

"I would just call it as attraction…" I said, she seems to be still gloomed about what I said.

"We still need to get to know each other before saying love…" I continued. She was then smiling faintly,

"I see. For a second there I was worried if you don't believe in love at all…" she replied.

"Huh? Of course Love existed— it just that about how we figure out that feeling…"I replied to her as I lifted one of my eyebrow. I don't believe I've said that I don't believe in love, how she could take it like that. She just keeps staring at me with a faint smile after that, I wonder why.

Anyway, the school bell ringing, the study session will begin shortly.

* * *

About 10 o'clock,

The teacher told us to take a bus to go to where our classmate hospitalized. He said, she is currently in coma condition. That's why he said maybe hearing her classmate talking will help her to gain her consciousness back.

The bus trip taking about twenty from our school to the hospital, a lot of our classmate seems to be eager to see their friend. I wonder how long they've been together in this school, I just came about three days so I wouldn't know much about this Coco Miyashita.

I step out from the bus, then walking along with the eager crowd of my classmates. Nozomi is walking beside me. She seemed to be very calm though— is she always this calm? But I have to say I'm glad she is calm. I honestly don't know how to react to when there's a friend in coma condition. Should I be worried like the other people in front of me? Or maybe staying calm like Nozomi is the best? Maybe I should ask her why she is calm.

"Nozomi…" I called. She turned her eyes to me.

"You look calm…" I said.

"Ara? Didn't I tell you before? I can predict people's fate…" she replied.

"Oh? is that mean, you see something good for her?" I asked. She nodded gently.

"The Magician card showed up. It means that she will be healed anytime soon…" She said— somewhat cheerful.

"Ah, then maybe, bringing her classmates here actually do some miracle…" I replied as I gently smiled to her. Once again, I could see a hint of blush on her cheek before she turned away from me.

I don't want to think too much about that— maybe I should let that go anyway. That's probably what I want others do when I do something like that— for example, about how sometime I feel my heart beating fast when she is smiling sweetly at me or at least giggling with her cute voice. I need to get used to that already. I don't want to be creepy. I'm new to friendship too anyway.

We followed the crowd to a specific room. I think that would be where Coco hospitalized. If everyone enter the small room, I believe Coco would die by asphyxiate, or maybe someone else do— wouldn't that be interesting to see? But anyway, the nurse is clever enough to be strict to those eager crowds. She told them to enter in small group of four or five. I'll take the last turn— not very interested to meet her anyway. She isn't even awake.

While waiting, everyone was told to wait on the hall or in the waiting room. Either way, I never liked to be in hospital. It gave me some kind of uncomfortable aura. I know it supposed to be comfortable since this would be where people trying to regain their health back, but that's how I always feel about hospital. I waited for those people to do their meet and greet with coma person—it's very boring. I looked at Nozomi, she seems to be quiet— maybe she is asleep?

I decided to check on her. She is sitting on the bench, her eyes closed, her back rested on the wall. I tried to poke her— she didn't make a respond. Maybe I should just leave her there anyway. I think it's clever of her to sleep. Way better than awake and bored. Like me.

I stood up from my place, then walk away from them. I'm too bored for this. I need some kind of amusement. Maybe the waiting room is much more interesting?

* * *

The waiting room,

For some reason, this place is empty as if no one is here. There is only one big TV along with benches that were set neatly in front of it. I think they already set the distance too. There's also one big window behind the Television— I can see the garden behind it. It's very bright and beautiful. Maybe that would be the only thing I'm amazed of in this place.

I sat on one of the bench— facing to the window and television. I think I began to feel much more comfortable when I'm looking at the green grasses, the big tree, the flower bush, and the stone path that designed to looks natural. It's a beautiful view. Way more beautiful than the gray wall with white ceramics floor.

Speaking of which, I turned my eyes to the Big Television. I remember about last night— I was able to sink my hand into the screen. If I did that on that television— maybe I could even enter to wherever it leads me to? I wonder about that.

Firstly, I need to check if there's anyone around here. I wouldn't want to make a history in criminal career by killing someone with my bizarre magic trick that's not even related to touching them.

Second, I tried to poke on the screen— it is still reacting like water— or some kind of liquid that is black like the screen. I know some Television can do this without the magic trick I just did, but it's not going to react like water and I can't possibly sink my hand to it.

Third, I tried to sink my hand in. I totally still able to do it….

Fourth, let's see if anyone around.

Fifth, I'm jumping in.

* * *

Surprisingly, I'm still at where I was, but I'm facing to the opposite direction.

It's like I actually mirrored from my position. But there's something else weird here— there's fog everywhere, did someone set a fire in the building? Can't be…. The fog isn't even hot. I still can breathe just fine too. Hmm, I wonder what this is all about.

I tried to look back into the Television, then touch it again— or actually, I'll just take a peek.

I put my head to chest on the TV— I could see the waiting room again, but it's in normal state. Like there is no fog around here. Then I draw back my head from the TV— back to the foggy waiting room.

I can feel some immersive energy in this place. It's like I'm feeling a little stronger. Maybe I should just explore a bit to see if there's anything else that different? I don't think it will do any harm, yeah.

I walked through the hall, I couldn't sense any presence. It's like nobody here. I wonder if this place is like the other side of the world or something. Wait, am I imagining things again? Am I dreaming?

Let's see if this is a dream or not, I pinched my own cheek, then my hand, and slap my own cheek—ouch to all of them. This is clearly not a dream. Interesting….

What kind of things that this place offer, I wonder? Maybe money in the— oh…..damn right. Money…. Who don't like money? There's no one here, right? But— I think it would be called as stealing if I go to cashier and take all the money. Wait a minute there! If there's nobody here who is doing transaction? There's no buyer, there's no seller! I'm so brilliant.

Anyway, I keep walking through the hallway, it's pretty hard to see with all the fog here, I wonder if this place really have no lives— why does it even exist if it is empty?

I decided to check on the Hall way where Coco's room supposed to be— as expected, there's no one here too. But I could feel a presence— inside Coco's room. Maybe I should check it out.

I approached the door, I could hear someone is muttering— like a female voice. She is like struggling for dear life. I opened the door, expecting to see something gruesome, but it's not exactly that when I open it. I just see… a girl…. Laying on her bed…. Then there is this black gooey slimy disgusting thing next to her, I think that thing is trying to sink her into it. That's kinky you know— wait, I don't think that's the right comment.

The thing turned to me, it was wearing a mask with roman number, it say number one. Is this thing some kind of prototype of something?

"Hey…" I said to it.

It didn't respond to me, but it keeps staring at me for a while— well, I'm staring at it too. Then it just suddenly makes some kind of snarl and posing like intimidating me. I think that thing is angry— why would it be angry? Is it because I'm interrupting it from doing something kinky? Why did I say it's kinky anyway? It could've been doing something more like, eating? Did it just trying to eat the girl?

But anyway, I ran out of the room— time to go back to my real world.

So I ran to the waiting room— and for some reason, I see other gooey things on the path coming from the direction I wanted to go to. There's like two of them. Ah well, change direction.

I don't know anything about this hospital, this is my very first time to be here, but there must be a way to get to the waiting room other than that path.

I tried to look back. Those gooey things are still chasing me. Why is it having problem with me now? Is it because I see them trying to eat? That doesn't make any sense!

I kept running through the hall way, I don't even know where I'm heading to. I could see three junctions again, I tried to run to one of them— and another gooey thing showed up. What did I do wrong damn it.

I tried to take a back track, but the previous gooey things blocked my path. I'm trapped. Maybe this would be a lesson for me to not exploring random things just because I'm bored. How do I get out of this situation?

As they getting closer to me, I could feel like something is trying to reach me from somewhere.

A terrible headache— I fall to my knee, I could hear something buzzing very loudly.

"Call me…."

A familiar voice, I believe I've heard this voice before.

"Call me…."

It says again.

"Use my power to fight against the shadows…"

It says as one word suddenly came up to my mind.

"Per-..."

"-so-..."

"-na..."

* * *

**A/N : tell me if this is still interesting enough to read. I'm a little nervous with this fan fiction lol. thanks again!**

**I'm sorry if Nozomi or Eli looks a little OOC so far, I need to make the character development in the story. I mean, I just think that will be how they are in the beginning before they reach the 3rd year. **


	3. First Year: Awakening

**A/N : I'm going to respond to the question about "What are the other's Arcana" slowly. Not in the next chapter since they would be still on their first year. But don't worry, I will answer it.**

**Then about Nozomi's Arcana... I'll tell you later too. 8)**

**Thank you for the interest, review, comment, fave, and follows! I really appreciate it!**

* * *

"Per-so-na…."

One word that somehow awaken something within me…

I could feel immersive energy flowing from deep inside me— I have called him to lend his power. His name is Kyuubi no Kitsune. A humanoid beast, his head resemble a fox, his body is somewhat muscular yet looks flexible too— his furs are white with icy blue glow on his tip of the tail. He is wearing silver light armor with black lining, a crossed belt and armored trouser— metallic boots and gloves. I could see some red lining decorate his face which also wearing a fox mask— why would a fox headed wear a fox mask? I'll question him later. I also want to ask about why his name is Kyuubi no Kitsune while he only has one tail. That's totally a lie isn't it?

By the way, this creature I just called, or I would say, a persona, I feel like he is me and I am him. How do I use his power I wonder?

Looking from his body, I think he can work like….. a fighter? Let's see if he can smack down the gooey thing— starting from the lonely one. I clenched my fist, he is too. The first thing I want to make him do is to do one powerful bash on the lonely gooey thing. He did it before I moved— so I guess I don't really need to move like him. That would be a trouble if I have to move to make him move.

The black gooey thing got hit, it looks kind of helpless since Kitsune is probably a lot stronger than it.

Next, I would like him to use the weakened black gooey things to smack the other three that have been chasing me. He picks it up and throws it to them. Serve them right. The weakened gooey break into dusts as it recoiled with its companion. That's one down isn't it?

"Harasho!" I said to him.

He turned to me, giving me a thumb up silently. Then he turned again to the three gooey things.

"Let's make some pay back for chasing me all the way here…" I said. Kitsune nodded before he quickly jumped to the three gooey things, then his fist bashing the three furiously in the speed of light. It's like a rampage.

The three gooey things break into dusts too— that would be all clear, yes?

"Harasho… That was piece of cake." I said in awe. I saw him running back to me— somewhat happy. He silently sat right in front of me. It made me realize he is really tall since even after he sat, he is still a lot taller than me.

He swat his tail left to right, I'm guessing he want a pat on the head— an appreciation for his hard work. Well, I love that too. My mother often did that to me every time I did a perfect job.

I stroked his head gently— I may not be able to see his face, but I can sense his gratitude.

Now about the previous question…

"Anyway, Kitsune, I want to ask a few questions to you…" I said. He tilts his head. One of his long ears went down as if he is wondering about what I wanted to ask.

"Why are you wearing a fox mask while your head is already a fox….?" I asked. He is quiet for a while, then he gestured as if he is currently thinking. Maybe it's a stupid question— that would be just the same like why you are wearing a face mask while your face is already a face? The answer is obviously to hide identity. Maybe I should rephrase my question? He might be confused with what I want to ask.

Despite that, he is trying to answer by releasing his mask from his head, then offered me to wear the mask— so I did. The mask is a little heavy and too big— but I know what he is trying to tell me. The mask is like some kind of filter. The fog around the area is invisible when I'm wearing the mask.

I could see his head— it's only shaped like a fox head. He doesn't even have mouth or nose or eyes. Now I know why he is wearing mask— so he looks like he has a face. Then also, the fact that he doesn't have mouth explains me why he couldn't talk. Then who's talking before? I think he is the one who told me to call him before?

"Harasho… I wonder if I could get anything like this for myself…" I said as I returned the mask to him. He accepted it gently and wearing his mask back. He was then making a gesture as if he could make me something— He twirled his fingers, trying to explain that he can do some kind of craft, then he pointed to his mask, then pointed at my eyes. After that, he made a random shape then shrugged— like he is trying to ask what shape I want.

"Hmm… let's see…. Maybe we can have some kind of… gas mask?" I asked. He quickly turned around from me as he heard it— he is really like me. I'm a little shy too when I'm working on my crafting, but I'll be proud when I'm done.

He turned back at me again, giving me a gas mask. It's very well-crafted and detailed. It's a perfect creation!

"Thank you…" I said as I wear the mask that he gave.

I remained quiet for a while— staring at him that also saying nothing, he never said a thing until now anyway. I tried to imagine how I look when I'm wearing this gas mask around….

"This looks idiotic, isn't it?" I said. He nodded.

"Thanks… you're very helping…" I took of the gas mask— and return it to him. He just throws away the gas mask after. He is totally me. That would be what I do to my failed craft.

"Well… let's think of something else…" I said. He nodded again.

"Maybe it doesn't have to be a mask. I don't really need to cover my face… I just need something to help me looking through these fogs…." I said.

Then I could use a glasses— and he is thinking the same too since he already made O with his hands and place both in front of his eyes— on his mask.

"Yup! That's what I'm thinking too! Harasho!" I gave him another pat on his head. He looks really happy.

"Go on, make me it…" I said. He nodded and quickly turned around to create it.

I waited him for a while before he gave me a glasses, white frame with a few ice blue lines on its corner as decoration. I really like this— it looks fancy and again, well-crafted. I tried to wear it. It's totally fit my size and I can see through the fogs. Once again, perfect creation!

"Harasho!" I said again. I don't know how much time I said it to him, but he seems to always enjoy it anyway— me too enjoy being appreciated as long I really already did something perfectly.

Now what should I do? Maybe I should explore again a little, but what If it's already my turn to see Coco? People would be really worried about me. So I guess before they report me as missing, I better get back to my real world.

Before I could say anything to him, he turned into light and returned to me as a card. It's like a tarot card that Nozomi own, but this have a picture of him, labeled as "The Fool" with number zero on top, then also written on the bottom banner, Kyuubi no Kitsune—but he only have one tail. I'm annoyed now, I totally forgot to ask him that question.

Maybe I'll do that later when I got time. I think I really need to return for now.

* * *

Back to the normal waiting room,

My way to here is so smooth— there is no more gooey things blocking my way. I step out from the television, then looking at the bench. There's one old woman sitting in front of the television.

She keeps staring at me for a while— before she fell unconscious on the bench. Oops. I'm returning in a really bad time. Now how do I fix that?

Before I could do anything, I could hear someone calling me from afar.

"Ericchi! Ericchi!"

That must be Nozomi.

"I'm here, Nozomi…" I said back to her.

Nozomi approached me from the hallway.

"Ericchi, where did you go? This is our turn to meet up with Coco…" she said.

"Oh? Is it?" I asked. She gave me a cute nod.

"Let's go meet up with her, Ericchi…" she offered me her hand cutely too.

* * *

Coco's room,

Me, Nozomi, and two other girls that I don't even bother to know their name is in the room, right in front of the sleeping Coco. For some reason, I think this girl is somewhat familiar with the one that I saw in the other world— but I don't really remember her characteristic, I just feel familiar. I can't possibly tell that to anyone though. I just made an old woman fainted after I went out from the television. They might mistake me with an alien.

"Coco, get well soon…" said one of the girl.

"This is me Fuuka, Coco! Let's play together later!" said the other one.

It's Nozomi's turn to say something, but I only could hear some faint whisper. I turned to her and she is praying with her beads. Then Nozomi is enchanting some kind of prayer that I don't even understand— then she bowed politely to Coco. She was then turning to me with somewhat happy face.

"Your turn, Ericchi…" she said to me. I just sighed. What I should say to a person that I don't even know? Maybe I should introduce myself first…?

"Hey…." I said.

Just right after I said that, I could see Coco's eyes made some slight motion as if she is trying to wake up. I guess that would be because of Nozomi's prayer. It's super effective. My greeting can't be just as effective as that.

"W-whoa! Coco is waking up!" said one of the girl.

"C-Call the doctor!" the other girl said to Nozomi.

"Oh-okay!" Nozomi quickly ran out from the room. I keep staring at Coco for a while. She is actually opening her eyes weakly. Why this looks so dramatic now? I don't know what to do in this kind of situation. I tried to watch how the others do it. The two girls seem to be crying in happiness— I don't believe that is what I supposed to do though. Maybe I just need to feel happy for Coco? But what if that's not the feeling that I feel right now? I mean like, I feel nothing, I don't even know Coco.

The doctor ran in with Nozomi.

"Ah! She really is awake!" he said.

"Please leave the room, we need to do treatment as soon as possible…" the doctor said.

* * *

The hallway,

All of our classmates gathered there. They all seem to be really happy about the news, they're all hugging each other, crying on each other shoulders, and some even just crying happily while me, sitting on the last bench next to Nozomi— doing nothing.

I know Nozomi is calm because she already knew it, but what about me? I just know it and yet I feel nothing. Nozomi did told me I'm The Fool, well, it's true that I have a persona with label The Fool, but she also said I could change my face in specific situation. This is a specific situation— this is supposed to be a heart touching situation, but why am I feeling nothing?

I decided to ask her again,

"Nozomi…" I called her.

"Yes, Ericchi?" She answered.

"You told me that I am The Fool, right? An Arcana that can change face in specific situation…."

"Yes, what about it?" she asked back to me.

"Why I can't change my face right now?" I asked.

She remained quiet. I waited her to response, but all she did was giggling and taking out her tarot card decks from her pocket.

"This is a specific situation, right?" I asked again. She turned to me and smiled,

"You forgot something, Ericchi…" she said calmly.

"What is it?" I asked again.

"The Fool is Arcana with ability to change its face in specific situation without losing its true self…" she said. I don't really get it, but if she means the last part is important, then I might know what she means.

"You don't have to change in a situation if you don't feel like you must. Just be yourself, Ericchi…" she continued. I see now. So if I'm feeling nothing right now, it just me being myself?

"If you're just feeling bad for feeling nothing to Coco, then that is your feeling. You don't have to fake it…" Nozomi continued again as she offered me The Magician card.

"Magician?" I wondered.

She just smiled at me sweetly.

"That's the card that showed up in my prediction about her condition; it's all that matter, right? Your feeling to her is not important…" she continued.

I took the card from her.

I keep staring at the card for a while. Maybe she is right about it. Coco is cured, that is all that matter. I don't have to feel anything towards her. It's not like I have to show my feeling towards every event in the world too.

I looked at Nozomi again; she is still smiling at me sweetly.

"Thank you, Nozo—…."

Suddenly, a massive headache on me again,

"Ericchi?" I could hear Nozomi began to worry, she called my name again and again, yet her voice began to fade as the buzzing sound gradually getting louder on my head. I tried to grab anything around me, The Magician card fell from my hand— I'm searching for something to hold until Nozomi pulled me to her embrace.

She hugged me— it feels so warm, so comfortable, and…. She seems to be…familiar to me, but…. why would I care about that right now? My head still aching so badly, I tried to hold Nozomi's arm— she is somewhat strong too. But, the best thing about her body is— her breast is so nice. Urgh— how could I think about that with my head hurting like this, beside, I have my own. Why would I like another's breast… It's not like mine is not big. I think it just slightly smaller than Nozomi's breast.

It happened for a while until the buzzing sound disappeared. My head cleared from the pain. I carefully released myself from her.

"I'm sorry…." I said.

"Are you alright, Ericchi?" she asked. She is somewhat motherly as she asks that.

"I think so…" I touched my head.

Gosh, what was that? If it is related to Kitsune, why he didn't say anything this time? Besides, why would he just suddenly give me that headache out of nowhere?

"You don't looks well… are you going to be able to go home yourself?" she asked.

"I believe so…." I replied— smiling wryly as I turned my eyes away from her. I honestly don't know about that, I might be getting this headache again later.

"If you need an escort, you can ask me…" she continued.

"I think I'm fine by myself…" I replied.

She keeps looking at me worried.

"Ah, here is your card…" I took The Magician card from the floor— then returning it to her. She accepted it— still with worried looks on me.

"Sorry, I dropped it…" I said.

"It's fine…" She replied sweetly.

"Alright, kids! Time to go back to school!" our teacher called. The other classmates agreed all together. Everyone seems to be really happy as they followed the teacher.

"We should go too, Ericchi…" Nozomi said as she helped me to get up.

I keep looking at her for a while— don't know what to say, maybe a thank you?

"Thank you…." I said. She giggled— somewhat happy.

"Why are you thanking me now? Is it because you couldn't get up by yourself?" She said teasingly.

"N-No!" I retorted as I pushed myself away from her— I lost my balance and fell back again to my seat. She giggled at me again, I just can sigh to that. She placed her hands on her hips, bending her body to get her face close to me— she was then frowned at me,

"Ericchi, you know you shouldn't force yourself. If you can't do things alone, you can always ask for help…" she said.

I gave no comment to that. She once again helped me to get up and walk to join the crowd. Why am I being lectured by her now anyway?

* * *

Afternoon,

The school ended, I have to return to home and take some rest. I'm glad the headache didn't randomly appear while I was in the class. I stood up from my seat then walk to the door. Nozomi is once again approaching me and holding my hand.

"Ericchi! Why you keep forgetting about me!" she protested.

"Huh? Why do we have to go back home together all the time?" I asked.

"Our home have similar route— it would be nice to walk together! Beside, you're not feeling well, right? I should escort you back or you might faint in the middle of the road…" she said.

That's a good point, but I don't think I'll be having that trouble for a while. It's true the sudden headache was really troublesome, but I don't want to be a trouble for others too, especially Nozomi. She is been too kind to me— we just met like a few days ago!

Once again, we walk from the school with our hands held with each other. I know some people would still looking at us as if this is something new— they just need to get used to it.

I reached my front door of apartment,

Nozomi is still on my side, I wonder if she is alright to go all the way down from this floor again. Maybe she should rest first before returning to her place?

"Nozomi…" I called her as I opened my door.

"Yes, Ericchi?" she replied as she smiled at me sweetly.

"Do you… want to take a little rest before going to your home?" I asked.

She looks a little astonished for a moment there—but her faces turned calm and sweet again, then sighed softly.

"Of course, but the one who need rest the most is you, Ericchi…" she said as she pushed me into the house.

* * *

Apartment living room,

My socks and shoes already placed on the rack neatly alongside with Nozomi's shoes, though she is still wearing her long black stocking on her leg. I sat on my sofa while she is in the kitchen.

This is really wrong. I'm the owner of this place but why am I being served by the guest?

Nozomi seems to be really calm and collected as she prepared tea for me. She insisted to make it for me while I rest here. I don't want to be rude to her, but If I'm doing this, isn't this rude of me to make guest prepare for me? Ah it's so confusing…. Let's put that away.

One more thing that I've been thinking about is, she seems to be already familiar with this place. Does she ever live in this apartment too? Because what I know is, the room is built in the same design for every room. I guess if she used to live here, then she might know where things are.

"Nozomi…." I called her again.

"Hmm…?" she responded calmly as she stirs the sugar in the teapot.

"How did you know about where I kept things?" I asked.

She looks a little surprised by the question for a while there, but then again, she returned to calm.

"I'm just guessing…" she said.

"You look a little surprised for a while there…"I said. She giggled softly as she placed the spoon on the side of the teapot.

"I'm surprised that you think like that— I thought the way you set your stuff is a common set for a small kitchen like this…" she replied again. That make sense, I do set my stuff like how my mother set the stuff— also like my grandmother, then also the same with the other family I have in Russia.

"I see…" I replied.

She carried the teapot on the tray, then also two empty cups. Sat on the cushion in front of the coffee table, then she poured the tea for me too.

"Nozomi…." I called her again.

"What is it, Ericchi?" she replied calmly.

"Why are you so kind to me?" I asked.

She only gave me a sweet smile,

"It's not because you're feeling pity to me, right?" I said.

"Nope, I did this because I want to…." She replied to me as she handed me the tea cup.

I accepted it gently— surprisingly, the heat of the tea is exactly the same heat that I prefer. I decided to drink the tea— the sweetness too is perfectly fit with my favor. Not only that, the color of the tea also fit with my favor too.

"Harasho, this is perfect…" I appreciated.

"I'm glad it is…" she replied.

"Did you make tea like this too?" I asked. She nodded cutely.

"Ah— it perfectly fit with my favor…." I said to her as I gave her a gentle smile. She was once again blushed as I did it. I wonder why.

She is too started to drink her tea calmly. What should I do now? I really don't know what to do in this kind of situation. I'm very awkward when it comes to being friendly to others.

Maybe I should start with,

"Nozomi, why don't you sit here next to me…?" I asked.

She looked a little surprised with that.

"I'm feeling wrong to sit here while my guest sitting on the cushion…." I said.

Her face turned somewhat happy.

"I'm sorry, I just got too used with sitting on the cushion…." She said before she stood up and moved to the sofa and sat next to me.

We enjoyed the tea quietly after that. I don't know how much cup I've take, but this feels very different from how I usually drink my tea, despite the similar taste.

I began to feel tired, I feel like I need to take a nap. But I shouldn't do it since Nozomi is still here. I know my head is swaying right now, but I tried to endure the sleepiness.

"Ericchi….." she called me—somewhat feel like she is trying to wake me up.

"Oh…sorry, I'm just… a little tired…" I said.

"Hmmm… Ericchi, you should take off your coat first before taking a nap— or maybe just go change to your casual clothes." She said. She is really like a mother figure now.

I remained quiet, wondering which one I should do.

She sighed at me before she pulls my ribbon off, then also my uniform blue coat.

"You're taking too slow, I'll do it…" she said as she works on unbuttoning my coat.

She was then getting it off me, leaving me with only my white shirt. Next, she hanged it on where I usually hang my coat— is my behavior that common, I wonder?

She paused there for a while, staring into my coat's pocket. Oh crap, I put my persona card in there. Did she saw it?

Yes she did. She took it out from the pocket, then looking at it— she is somewhat smiling sweetly.

"Is this yours?" she asked.

"Y-yes…." I replied, a little nervously. I hope she didn't mistake it with a children card game or something.

"She is beautiful…" she commented.

Wait, what? She? Kitsune is a she? I thought Kitsune is a He...

"How do you think that is a she?" I asked.

"Oh? Well… isn't this you? The Fool…." She said.

Ah, she is guessing it from the Arcana. But yes, it's correct, that is me in another form.

"I don't know if you will believe me or not, but that is called Persona…" I said.

"Persona…" she said— somewhat wondering.

"Yes, I don't really know much about it since I just got it today, but yes, to answer your previous question— that persona is my persona, so it is me…." I replied.

"I know what persona is…" she smiled sweetly.

Wait, what? She knows what persona is?

"You do?" I asked. She nodded cutely.

"It's a manifestation of a person's personality, yes?" She replied.

"I…I don't know…" I said. She giggled to me.

"How could you not know? This persona is clearly a manifestation of your personality… You are clever like a fox, your body is strong yet elegant— just like her, then those fingers on her hands….." she paused for a bit. Her face blushed,

"….it looked so crafty…. Like yours…" She continued— somewhat sounded a little sultry, but I better not think that way. Again, we just met a few days ago. I don't want to be creepy.

"Well— that persona can craft, yes…." I said a little shyly.

"Really?" she asked me.

"Yeah… but… I don't think I can summon…uhm… her…. here…." I said. It's still weird for me to call Kitsune as her. I totally see her as man before since she looks more like a prince-like warrior with fighter ability.

"Oh? Then where can you call her?" she asked me.

"I don't think you want to know where…" I said.

"If I don't want to know, I won't ask about it, silly Ericchi…" she said as she giggled.

Good point.

"Ah, well…then… I can show you where… but… I have to try something first…" I said.

"Try what?" She asked— I really like her innocent looks.

"Hmm…." I stood up from my sofa, then approaching the television. I tried to poke on the screen.

It reacts like water, so I guess it's still working.

"What did you do, Ericchi?" She asked.

"Uhm…well… I hope you're not scared to this…but… I can do something like this…" I said as I sank my hand to the TV. She looks amazed by it.

"Ericchi! That's really cool. How did you do that?"

"That is what I don't know… I just remember I suddenly able to do this…" I said.

She was then quiet for a bit, then she approached me.

"So, why is that related to this?" She asked as she handed me my Persona Card.

"Well uh…. that TV is like a portal to a different world…. I only can summon her … there…" I said.

"I see, but isn't that TV a little too small for you? I don't think your shoulder and breast can fit in it…" She said.

Good point.

"Ah, you're right…. I guess I should get the bigger one…" I said.

"But, I still want to try this first…" I held her hand. I could see her blushing red as I did.

Let's ignore that, I just want to see if I can put her into the TV.

I carefully placed her hand on the TV screen— it sinks in too! She seems to be really surprised.

"Ah— then its working!" I said.

"What is?" she asked.

"I can put you into the TV. So we can enter that place together…." I said to her. She was then smiling at me,

"Great…" she said.

"Oh— but It's a dangerous place. The last time I was there, I was attacked by a few gooey things…" I said again. She giggled to me again,

"I'm not worried, you will protect me from those shadows, right?" she said.

Shadows? Those called as shadows? How did she know?

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I just believe you will…" she said again.

That's not exactly my question, but it works anyway— and I guess she just know a lot of things, especially as a Tarot Card reader. Her previous prediction was absolutely right, so I guess she do have some kind of power of her own that I may not know.

It's possible, right? Since I have a power in the different world too…

I pull her hands away from the television. She was then checking on her own hand for a moment there. I guess that's what many people will do after they stuck their hand to a strange place.

"Do you…want to accompany me to the TV store tomorrow?" I asked.

"So soon?" She asked.

Uh… is it too fast to ask a friend to go out somewhere now?

"Is it too fast?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, I was just wondering where you will get the money to purchase a TV…" she said.

"Oh— that. I'll just need to tell my parents I'm going to buy one. They were offering me it before.." I said. She was then giggling softly.

"I see, so the dear Ericchi can ask whatever she wants to her parents…" she said teasingly.

"N-No! It's not like that!" I retorted.

"Just kidding, Ericchi. I know you're a hard worker yourself…" she replied— her smile is somewhat naughty now. I think she is mocking me.

"Either way, Ericchi, I'm looking forward for the adventure…" She said to me.

"Right, I promise…" I nodded.

"Now, what should I prepare for my adventure…." She whispered before she turned around and walk to the clothes hanger— I guess she is just talking to herself. I'll just let that go anyway. Not so important.

She groped my coat as if she is looking if I still keep another thing in there— she found my glasses.

"Ericchi!" she said— somehow feel like she is trying to scold me.

"Don't put your glasses here! What if it breaks when you accidentally hit something?" she said again.

"Oh— I just got that glasses today…" I said.

"Where's the case then?" She asked.

"Uhm… well… it's not a normal glasses, I got it from the other world for…. Uh…an occasion…" I said.

"I see…. I hope this is not the legendary glasses that you use to see through clothes layers…" she said.

That's a good idea, I wonder if he can make something like that too. B-But! What for? Why that idea just suddenly sounds so brilliant on my head? I'm not planning such things, right? I mean— who I want to see with that? I'll be traveling with Nozomi only! I only can see her if I'm using it— wait.. that's not a bad idea…I mean… that's inappropriate! We shouldn't look at other's underwear!

"Of course not! Why would I want to see your underwear…?" I said.

"I didn't say anything about underwear… you're the one who come up with that word…" She said teasingly. I smirked at her.

"Ah— could it be true then? You like to see other's underwear…" she said again teasingly.

"N-No! I never! Sheesh… Nozomi, why you keep teasing me like this…" I grumbled. She giggled at me.

"I'm joking Ericchi, I know you're not planning something like that…" she said— somewhat happy. Ah well, I guess she just actually love to tease people. I better get used to her tease….

"By the way, Ericchi…" she said.

"What now?" I replied.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

What kind of question is that? This is my place, she is the guest.

"Huh? Because this is my apartment?" I said.

"No… why are you schooling in Otonokizaka….?" She asked.

"Oh— you mean that. Well, I came because I heard a rumor that it will be closed down since they're lacking of applicant— this is my grandmother's former school, I believe she would want it to be kept open…" I replied.

"Ah…then, since now you're already here, do you think this School will still be open?" she asked— I feel like she is being sarcastic. But then again, I don't really know her true intention, but maybe I would say this,

"Well— I'm planning to get a seat in Student Council. If possible, I'll be the president…" I said.

"So you can control the school activity, right?" she asked— somewhat amused by the answer.

"Yup, I just think this school might be lack of applicant because it lost its charm— I'll bring that back…" I said confidently.

"I see— so you want to change your face to The Emperor…" she said.

"The Emperor?" I wondered,

"It symbolizes a desire to control one's surroundings— like a king. It may be troublesome at some limit— but I believe you know what you're doing…" she said calmly as she took out The Emperor card from her pocket. It has a picture of a king with his sword–he do looks like an important figure there. The number on his card is four.

"After all— you just wanted perfection, right?" she said.

I nodded to agree. I do want to make my mission here perfect— so I suppose if she put it like that, I have no objection.

"Then I'll join you…" she said sweetly.

"Eh?" What does she mean by she is going to join me?

"I might be The Empress for you…" She showed me another card— The Empress, the card has a picture of female figure and her crown above it. The number on the card is three.

Right, to think about it, I haven't got to know her real arcana. She gave me three possibilities before, The Magician, The Devil, and The Lover. Then now she added one more on the list— The Empress. What is her true Arcana, I wonder?

* * *

The next day— Lunch break,

I'm sitting within the library along with Nozomi to talk about a few things that we planned before. We began to research about Student councils from the School Documents. Apparently, the school was pretty popular back then. It has a lot of history and its own charm, but years by years, it began to lose its charm due to the degrading quality of the school activity. I suppose I was right to assume that being a student council will do something good for the school.

"Why would we hold a drama show if there's no one that interested to watch it?" I sighed.

"There's about fifty people watching that, Ericchi… It's not exactly _'no one'_ that wants to watch it…" she replied as she pointed to the number of watcher.

"This school supposedly to hold about four hundred students in one grade, that, times three— compared to fifty students. Are you kidding me?" I said— a little annoyed. She just giggled at me.

"It's a waste of school money. I rather purge that…" I replied clearly as I continued to read the documents.

"Hmm... you can't just purge things because it's useless, some people still have their love to it…" she said calmly.

"If they really love— then do it right…." I muttered, Nozomi giggled again at me.

"Ericchi— you're really a perfectionist. I like that…" she said.

Whatever she wants to say with that, I'll give no comment. I stole a glance at her—she was just quietly staring at me with her calm looks. I think my heart is beating fast again. Why do she have to be so beautiful this time? Seeing her in her cuteness already made me feel like hugging her, she is soon to be too much for me if there's anything better than this beauty.

I tried to focus back to the documents— ignoring the fact that she began to move closer to me to read the documents along with me. I really like her scent— her beautiful eyes, her cute lips, her shiny violet hair, her body too is attractive. But I really shouldn't say anything, we are just about to make things together— let's not ruin this with awkward statement.

I decided to remain quiet until the Lunch Break is over.

* * *

Afterschool,

I promised with Nozomi to go look for a bigger Television for my place. We decide to visit Akiba's Department store. The first television I'm looking a big television— one with the same size as the one in hospital, looks very pricy, the design too looks fancy. I kind of like it— but I doubt it will fit in my apartment. I decided to leave that one alone.

The next one is medium sized, the size is pretty much wide enough for my shoulder— but I don't think my breast will fit. I tried to look around— there are too much people here. I don't think I'll dare enough to try it. I kept looking at it— still trying to imagine myself going into that television.

"What's wrong, Ericchi?" Nozomi asked.

"Hmmm… I'm wondering if that television will fit me….." I said. Nozomi chuckled,

"Of course not!" she said— somewhat amused.

"Just look at your breast, you're only two size under me, right?" She continued as she giggled cheerfully. How did she even know about my breast size… she surely know about a lot of things. I sighed at her.

"Then, how big is the television that we need?" I asked.

"Let's see… maybe that one?" She pointed to a television. It's big but not too big— maybe it will fit the living room, about one size smaller than the first one. But… am I that big, I wonder….

"With that, I think you can put me in too…" she said amusedly. I guess she is really into an adventure to that other world.

"Alright, then I'll have that one…" I said as I walked away to order the TV. Nozomi quickly held my hand and tag along with me. I wonder why she really likes holding hand like this. Is it just normal for friendship in Japan?

I tried to look around the area, I do noticed a few peoples are holding hands too— so I guess this is actually fine? Either way, I'll not care about that for now. I am too enjoying this for some reason. She is warm and comfortable to be with. I think she isn't only attractive from her appearance— she is attractive from her personality too. I really like her. But then again, that's what I think from a few days of us being together like this. I should get to know more about her before judging my own feeling towards her.

We walked to the counter to order the Television,

"Excuse me…" I said politely. The receptionist turned to me,

"Ah, welcome… What can I help you today?" she said with a cheerful smile.

"I want to order Television for my apartment…" I said to her.

"Then, please use that computer over there, we will work on your order as soon as possible…" she said as she gestured me to a computer.

I decided to approach it. Then when I was about to make an order on it— I realized that I'm kind of screwed up…. The computer is touchscreen. Can I even actually touch the screen?

I keep staring at it— wonder what I should do….

"What's wrong now, Ericchi? Just place the order…" she said.

"Uhm…..I can't…." I replied.

"You can't?" she asked cutely.

I tried to touch the screen— my finger sinks in instead of actually touching it. She laughed at that.

"Damn it… let's just go to another store that not using a touchscreen…" I said embarrassedly.

"I'm right behind you, Ericchi!" she said happily. I think she is totally mocking me on her mind.

* * *

The next store, I'm going to a smaller store since they probably have no touchscreen computer to manage their order. But then, we have to look again for the right size.

Smaller store tend to have smaller television, so I doubt they will have one that fit my size. Though we decided to look around anyway,

I tried my best to look for a big television on the rack, most of them are medium sized or smaller. I guess it's going to be hard to get the same size as the previous one.

"Ericchi! Ericchi!" I could hear Nozomi calling me cutely. I turned to her.

"Look!" she pointed to a big television; I think that one will still fit on my living room. I approached her to check it out.

"Woah, this is perfect…" I appreciated. She giggled sweetly,

"You know what's best from this Television?" she asked.

"The size?" I asked.

"Nope, It's a touchscreen Television…" she said teasingly.

"I'm so done with that..."

We went through the store, but none of them is on the perfect size. It always be either too big or too small— or a touchscreen. I have enough of touchscreen today.

I sighed,

"If only I can get through that touchscreen computer…." I said. Nozomi giggled at me,

"Why don't you try to order online? You must have a laptop that is not a touchscreen, right?" she suggested.

That's right. That's a good idea.

"You're right. Why I haven't think of that yet…" I said as I grab her arms. She just suddenly blushed as I did.

"Thank you Nozomi! Now let's just go look for a shelf to place the television!" I said. She smiled at me sweetly— still with her red cheek, then she nodded.

I wonder why she often get that blushing cheek out of nowhere, but anyway, it's time to go to a small store that sell shelf— I'm not going to a department store ever again.

* * *

The furniture store,

We went through a few furniture, I already took a notice to a few shelf that looks fancy, though I might prefer the short one since it would be much easier to jump in to the TV. Nozomi too already took a notice to a few shelves for me. Most of her choice looks kind of simple yet neat. I like that.

"Ericchi-Ericchi!" She called me cutely again as she held my hand.

"Look!" she pointed to a shelf, it's not too tall and not too short— the height is about the same with my waist, but I thought we may need one that is as tall as my knee.

"Isn't that a little too tall?" I said. She shook her head.

"Nope, this is perfect…" she said.

"How?" I asked. I wanted her to demonstrate why is that height is perfect. She dragged me all the way to that shelf, then she sat on it. After that, she pulled me close— placing her both arms on my shoulder, my waist between her legs then her face is close to me. Her eyes actually right in front of me, her nose and mouth too, but… what is this perfect for?

I waited her to explain, but she speaks nothing and keeps staring at me with her turquoise eyes…

"I don't get it…" I said.

She sighed,

"Why you don't get it, Ericchi, you're so daft…" she said.

"Huh? I thought we're getting a shelf for television? What it has to do with your face perfectly right in front of mine?" I asked.

She just sighed again.

"Forget it Ericchi, I'm not going to explain you…."

Huh what? What did I do wrong?

"Let's just get the short shelf and go home, Ericchi…." She said again— somewhat tiredly.

* * *

My apartment yard,

Nozomi and I just arrived there, we have to part away from here.

"Thanks for accompanying me, Nozomi. I'll tell you when I got the new TV ready…" I said.

"Yup, prepare for the student council test next week too, Ericchi. We should get the top score to be able to get President and Vice-president Position…" she said as she waved at me.

"Alright, Good luck to you!" I said.

"Good luck! See you!" she said as she walks away.

I guess that's what I'm going to do while waiting for my Television, I really should study hard to get my student council seat or I might regret it. But the thing I'm really looking forward is to adventure the other world with Nozomi. I wonder how much she knows about that world?

* * *

**A/N : Yup, there. You can keep reviewing and commenting about your guess- it would be fun for me to read it lol. Thanks again!**

**Also, sorry for the lack action, but first fight against common shadows should be easy, right? It's not even a boss battle yet... :3 **


	4. First Year: An Emperor is

**A/N: I'm not very confident with this chapter, but this is all I can do with the action scene for now.**

**I'm changing the rating to M for the next Chapter, I'll be adding more vulgar/violence/other mature content things in the future too...**

* * *

About a week later,

Nozomi and I took the student council test. I think I'm doing fine in the test. Now it's just about waiting for the result. I went out from the test room along with Nozomi behind me. She seems to be enjoying the test too.

"Ericchi!" she called me— somewhat melodic.

I turned around to her,

"How was the television?" She asked.

"Ah, yes, it was just arrived yesterday. I already told the delivery man to put the TV on the shelf; we should be able to use it today." I said as I let out a sigh.

"Great, I'm already prepared with my journey too!" she said.

"What do you have with you?" I asked.

She just smiled at me before she grab my hand and pull me with her. I could see her being very cheerful with this. She keeps leading all the way to our classroom where we keep our school bag. She released me as she gets closer to her seat.

Nozomi eagerly searching for something in her bag until she found a book— thick book with hard cover, the design looks really fancy. I wonder what book that is.

"Tada!" she showed me the book cheerfully.

I kept quiet as I tried my best to understand about what so special about that book.

"It's a book about tarots and other knowledge…" she said.

"Oh…."

I still don't really get it. Why she is preparing that for our journey to the other world.

"I know I can't fight with you there, but maybe I can support you. That's why I think this book will come in handy…" she smiled sweetly. That's nice of her, for a while there I was worried if she is trying to help me fighting, but turns out she really know her own potential. I like that.

"Harasho…" I appreciated, she giggled happily.

"Excuse me…" a girl said, we turned around to her. It's Coco Miyashita. She returned to school just today, she seems to be healthy now. Coco approached us, I noticed that she is carrying a box of something.

"You're, Ayase-san… correct?" she asked.

"Yes…" I replied.

"Please accept this as my thanks…" she is handing me the box, I don't think I want to accept that from a stranger. She may be our classmates, but I don't know her, we never talked before too anyway.

"Sorry, I don't know you…" I replied as I turned my eyes away from her.

"Ah, sorry, well, Ayase-san, my name is Coco Miyashita…" she pulled back her chocolate and offered me her hand. I turned back to her, yet I still not wanting to do anything about her offer.

"I just somehow feel like I need to thank you for something…" she said again.

I remained quiet. Nozomi too only watching us, her face is somewhat amused. Did she find this funny?

"I don't really know how to explain it to you, but… I'll just leave it here, ok?" she said before she placed the box to the table in front of me and ran away. Did I just make her cry? I guess I'll apologize tomorrow.

"Hmm…. Ericchi, you should fix that attitude if you want to be a student council president…" Nozomi said.

"I really don't know her, why would she suddenly want to thank me and why would I accept it?" I grumbled, Nozomi giggled,

"She said she just somehow want to thank you, right? You could've just accepted it…" Nozomi said as she took the box and handed it to me. I accepted it from her as I sighed weakly.

I decided to open the box anyway. I can see Nozomi is watching me with amused face, though I wonder why she thinks I should accept this. The box was wrapped very neatly, looks like she is really into warping this. What inside it anyway?

"H-harasho….." I said in awe as I took out what inside it. It's a chocolate bar! I finally have a chocolate!

"Ah, chocolate, Coco is a maniac of chocolate… no wonder she is giving that to you…" she said. Well, I like chocolate too. I just go straight to open the chocolate and eat it with all of my heart. This is amazing. The taste is great too. Japanese surely know how to make chocolate. I should thank Coco back.

Chocolate is very delicious, it comes in many style. The one that I currently eat is a milk-chocolate, it's not my favorite chocolate but it's still a chocolate anyway. I usually prefer the dark chocolate since it have some kind of bitter-sweet sensation. The best taste of chocolate is when it melts inside our mouth— from a solid form into liquid.

I could also taste the salty cashew nuts— this is just an ordinary combination, but it's still good. I usually prefer one with crushed almond or sweet berries, I don't mind with wine too. I love alcoholic beverage too anyway. It's very common to drink such thing in Russia. I have a crate of vodkas too in my apartment, I'll drink it up once the temperature gets any colder. I hope their winter is cold enough to make me shiver, if not then I'm surely going to walk around with mini fashion during winter. But I guess it won't fit the winter theme.

Anyway, I keep eating my chocolate— I just realized that Nozomi have been staring at me, her face is somewhat astonished with a hint of disappointment. I wonder what is all that about, but maybe she wants my chocolate.

"You want?" I offered. She smiled faintly before she grabs my hand gently, peeling the shiny paper off my chocolate, then taking a slow bite on it. Her face when she did it feels a little flirty, especially on her eyes.

She ate her chocolate as she keep gazing her eyes to me. I somehow feel like getting invited to do something with her— though I don't want to think that way. Not yet. I turned my eyes away from her. I could hear her giggling.

"I really like to see Ericchi blushing…" she said teasingly.

I'm ignoring that. I don't even want to know if I'm blushing or not.

"Does Ericchi really like chocolate?" she asked cutely.

"I do…" I replied shyly. Do she think that I really look like a kid? Just because I love chocolate?

"Then, which is your favorite?" she asked again.

"Dark chocolate, with crushed almond or wine fillings…" I replied. She giggled again sweetly.

"I'll get one for Ericchi later, sounds good?" She asked.

"You're too kind…" I replied. She is once again giggling. Why do she have to be so cute and sweet in the same time. It's hard to resist her.

"Hmm, I really like watching Ericchi happy— so if Ericchi is happy, I am too…" she said cutely. Argh, we're just befriended each other a few days. Why she said something like that already.

"We're just friend for a few days…" I complained shyly, she giggled—again. I'll soon call her a hyena if she keeps giggling like that.

"So we're already a friend?" she said teasingly.

"If you want to think me as a friend anyway…" I replied. She only gave me a teasing smile as respond. I need to change the topic.

"Let's just go home, you want to go adventure, right?" I said. She nodded cheerfully to me.

* * *

My apartment living room,

I only bring my persona card in my pocket; I think Kitsune is just all that I need to bring other than the special glasses that I already wear.

Nozomi put her school bag on the sofa. She only brought her book and her tarot cards deck. I guess she just really into that kind of thing. It's her hobby too anyway, right?

"How do I put you in…." I wondered.

"Carry me?" she said cutely.

"Uhm… I think I can, but, you don't mind me carry you?" I asked.

"Of course not… Ericchi can do anything to me…" she said. How could she just say that…. why is she being very submissive to me already? We just met a few days ago….

"Well then…" I said as I lift her legs on one hand and her back on the other hand, carrying her like this remind me with how a lot of bride and groom pictured— Let's not think that way. She smiled playfully as I carry her on my arms.

"Let's get in…" I said before I enter the other world through the TV.

* * *

The otherworld— still in my apartment,

Just like how I entered the clinic before. Everything is just the same like the normal one, I don't see any fog since I already wear my glasses, but what about Nozomi?

I placed her down gently; she was then looking around the area carefully.

"It's very foggy here…" she said.

"Yes, you will need something like my glasses…" I said. She looked at me confusedly.

"Let's make one for you…" I said as I took out my persona card.

Now, how do I summon him if he is already in a card form? I remained quiet to think.

"What's wrong, Ericchi?" she asked.

"Hmm…. I don't know how to summon him when he is already in a card form…" I said.

"Break it…" she said.

"What?" I looked at her confusedly.

"I think it works like a seal, so you should break it to summon him…" she said. Is she trying to fool me to it?

"Are you serious? How do you even know that…." I said, she was then only lifting her book to my eye level. Right— maybe I should borrow that book and read it too.

"You should borrow me that book later…" I said. She looks astonished and turned around as if she doesn't want me to borrow it.

"No! If I borrow it to Ericchi, Ericchi will not need me anymore…" she said. I see, so she just wants to be useful here— somewhat feel like someone that I know… I understand her now.

"Ah— well… then, you better stick around me…" I said, she turned back at me.

"That's the plan…" She cheerfully said.

"Alright then, you sure I have to break this card?" I asked.

"Yup, you can squeeze it or maybe hit it in style?" she said.

So which one I'm going to choose? Maybe hit it in style? But what style?

Nozomi watched me as if she is really waiting me to do this. What should I do now?

I'm trying to come up with the idea of how I'm going to break the seal— but…. Is it even important anyway? I don't even know if breaking it will actually do the trick.

I decided to just squeeze it.

The card actually breaks into pieces like glass— then I could see light coming out of it— quickly formed a figure. Kitsune appeared from the light as it fades.

Nozomi looks very astonished as she saw Kitsune for the very first time. She seems to be really excited too,

"T-This…. This is persona?" she asked.

"Yup…" I replied.

She keeps gazing at Kitsune.

"Now, Kitsune, please make the glasses for Nozomi…" I said. Kitsune nodded before he turned around to craft it. Nozomi is trying to peek, Kitsune quickly snapped at her. That really looks like me when I'm working on a craft. Nozomi stepped back quickly,

"She's fierce…" she said. She…. Nozomi still think Kitsune as a she while I keep saying Kitsune as a He.

"Nah, he is just like me— I don't like anyone peeking when I'm working on my craft…" I said.

"Oh…." Nozomi responded.

We waited Kitsune to finish. Nozomi is looking at him with somewhat amused face,

"Kitsune is cute— I really love her…" she said.

"Him…" I said.

"Her…." she said.

"Him, I totally always see Kitsune as a him…" I said.

"You're saying it like you're not a female. Masculine female existed, you know. You're one of them and Kitsune is you…" Nozomi said.

"Well, I'll still address myself as a female— but he is a he…" I said.

"No, Kitsune is a she— she is Ericchi in different form!" she said.

"Right, I did say that, but…. let's see what Kitsune say about it." I replied.

We waited Kitsune again until he turned around and give Nozomi the glasses. Nozomi accepted it gladly.

She was then wearing it, it's perfectly fit on her. Her glasses frame is black with violet line on the corners. It's a perfect creation. Good Job, Kitsune.

"Thank you!" she said sweetly. Ah…I want to hug her, she looks really cute with the glasses on— wait… wh..what the. Kitsune beat me to it! He hugged her!

"K-Kitsune! You can hurt her with that you know!" I said. Kitsune released her, Nozomi seems to be alright though. She just keeps her sweet smile with her. Kitsune remained on his place and sitting right in front of her, wagging his tails playfully. Charmer….

"Yoshi-Yoshi…" Nozomi pat his head. Kitsune seems to be extremely happy with that. Well, I'll be happy too if she did that to me after I actually did something good…

"Anyway Kitsune…" I said. Kitsune turned to me.

"Are you a she or a he?" I asked. Kitsune looks like thinking, then he looked around for a while until he finally decide to do this….

He grab both of my hand gently, then placing both of it on his chest….. I think he is trying to say something with that?

"Kitsune is a she…" Nozomi said proudly.

"Huh?" I looked at her confusedly. Kitsune was then rubbing my hands on his breast armor…..wait… is he trying to tell me he have breast? So Kitsune is a she! I can't believe Nozomi win it and she laughed at me for that,

"Fine, fine, laugh at me…" I said sarcastically. Nozomi stopped her laugh,

"Kitsune is you and you're her, right? You both are the same and one— you share your pain too…" she said.

"Share pain?" I wondered. Nozomi smiled before she turned to Kitsune. She gently hit her head with her book— ouch. I can feel it too. I and Kitsune rub our head all together, on the same spot too.

"See?" Nozomi giggled,

"Right… I get it…" I sighed.

"So maybe you better be careful about that— if you killed Kitsune, then it means that you kill yourself as well…" Nozomi said, her face somewhat turned gloom. Is she trying to warn me?

"I understand…" I responded. She was then smiling at me again,

"But I'm not worried, Ericchi is strong, right?" she said. I actually don't really know about my own power.

"Maybe…." I said.

Nozomi only keep her smile at me.

"Let's see what I can show you here…." I said.

"Looking for the shadows then?" She said, I nodded to her,

"Cool, let's go, Ericchi!" she excitedly grab my hands as if she will really stick around with me.

* * *

We searched around the apartment,

Though we couldn't find anything— so we decided to go out from the apartment room. I just realized the sky outside is somewhat red instead of blue. The fog might not be seen but when I tried to look without glasses, I could really see nothing but fog.

We decided to walk down to the road, Kitsune is following us quietly. Nozomi too seems to be very interested to look at everything around her. We noticed that some weird markings are placed on the walls— I don't think those existed in the real world.

I tried to examine one of them before leaving the apartment area.

"What are these markings I wonder…. They're everywhere…." I said. Nozomi quietly opened her book, she seems to be trying to find out what these are too.

"It's a summoning marking…." Nozomi said.

"Summoning? Like… pop up some random creatures….?" I asked.

"I'm afraid, those might be shadows… not just random creatures…" Nozomi said.

"Well, we might be in trouble then, we just passed a lot of them…" I said.

"Let's go out from the apartment then, we need bigger space, right?" Nozomi said.

That's a good idea, I was also about to say that too but she beat me up to it. I suppose having her as a support is really great— I'll make sure to get her tag along with me all the time later.

We ran to the entrance— but I didn't expect to see the marking on the door too. What should we do with it?

"Ah, no…" Nozomi's face turned to worry.

"Ericchi…." She turned to me.

"This is bad, we are either will have to break this main seal or break the lesser seal one by one…" Nozomi said.

"Main seal and Lesser seal?" I asked. She nodded,

"If we break the main seal, all the lesser seal will breaks too, causing the shadows to appear from them all together. If we break lesser seal one by one, we will just face small amount of shadows but it will takes a lot of stamina…" Nozomi said.

I have to think about this one, the main seal is placed right on the door before we actually leave the apartment area— but we will at least have a big space to deal with it. I'm not sure about what outside too, though I believe we can manage some strategy outside since I already familiar with the area.

Breaking the lesser seal could also do the trick, but it will take a lot of energy and we may missed some seals too— which mean, we might get an ambush after we break the main seal. It's a troublesome strategy but less risk for the first phase until we have to return to my room to go back to real world.

"Let's go up for a while, I want to see the front area again…" I said. Nozomi agreed to it.

We went up one floor and looking over the front area for a while. It is really a big space. The wide yard plus the road provides a good space for us too. Then also the fact that there is no seal on the road also tells us that we could use it as a safe zone. It also means that even if the shadows summoned all together, we won't be overwhelmed by it and we are sure that it will always appear from the apartment. I think breaking the main seal and run outside is the best choice.

"Let's go outside.." I said. Nozomi nodded to agree.

* * *

We ran down again, facing to the main seal,

I began to think, when is exactly the shadow will appear? If it just as the same time as the seal is broken, then charging the door to open might be a risk since that would mean Nozomi might be left behind and overwhelmed by shadows. I don't want that to happen, so I may have to think of a way to open the seal without leaving her behind— or at least, she is save, I'm dealing with the first shadow.

"Nozomi…" I called her.

"Yes, Ericchi?" she responded.

"Do you want to break the seal?" I asked.

"Why?" she asked back.

"If you're the one who break the seal, you won't be left behind here… I can deal with the first shadow…" I said.

"What's the other option?" she asked— she seems like she doesn't want that option.

"We can break the seal together, but…. I'm afraid that we didn't do it together…" I said.

"Then, why don't you carry me again, Ericchi…?" she asked— her face is somewhat naughty.

But that's not a bad idea. I can break the seal with my shoulder.

"Alright, let's do it…" I said.

"But, before that Ericchi…." She said.

"Hmm…?"

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking about the next strategy, why don't you craft something as weapon? It will take a lot of energy too if you're using fist…" Nozomi said.

Wow, she is really good at this. She might be a lot clever than me—B-but! I'm not going to just say that now. I should be better somewhere else, like fighting or using environment as weapon. I don't want her to just take the cleverest title like that.

"Then, you must mean about a weapon with ability to attack an area in one slash?" I said.

"Yup, Ericchi is smart…" she appreciated.

I am.

"Then, Kitsune, make a Great sword for yourself…" I said. Kitsune nodded before she turned around,

I wonder where she get all the materials and I wonder how she don't even need anvil or hammer to make it. Do she even make with a material anyway? I think she might be working with some kind of magic with her. I'm curious but I know me. I'll hate it if anyone trying to peek or trying to ask what material I'm using.

"I wonder how she doesn't use any anvil or hammer, or…. Materials…" Nozomi asked as she is once again trying to peek. Kitsune quickly snapped at her again.

"W-Whoa…!" Nozomi quickly cling to me. I giggled at her.

"Don't look. I'll hate that too…" I said.

"Mm… Kitsune is a spoilsport…" Nozomi said. Kitsune totally ignored that— I will too.

"But… don't you think she is adorable?" Nozomi said as she gazed at me— it's like saying me is adorable, because after all, Kitsune is my persona. I just remained quiet to that statement. Nozomi giggled to me,

"Ericchi is blushing again…" she said happily before she embraced me more passionately. I really wonder why I feel her being so flirty and aggressive towards me. Is she just this aggressive towards others too? I might have a specific pride, but I don't really want to specialize myself in this matter. I still don't know much about Nozomi.

I turned away from her,

"Mmm…. Ericchi is adorable too, I can't hold myself…" she said, I totally want to ignore that.

"I want to kiss Ericchi…" she said with sultry voice. I really-really want to pretend I never heard that. It's too sudden and again, we just met about a few days ago! Is she just trying to tease me?

"You're a devil…" I said. Nozomi giggled.

"Told you that I might be…" she replied as she gave me a teasing smile.

We waited Kitsune quietly until she turned back to us and showing a simple-yet-well-crafted great sword. It's pretty huge, but I think Kitsune already think of it. She looks like she is able to hold it just fine.

"Harasho…" I appreciated. Kitsune approached me—she also showed a smaller great sword— I think it will fit for me. It also came with the belt and sheathe. Did she make this for me too?

"Thank you, Kitsune…" I said as I put the sheathed great sword on my back.

"She is very considerate…" Nozomi commented.

"I wonder if Ericchi is actually having that part in her too— but then again, Ericchi is The Fool after all… I don't know how many faces you have right now…." She continued. I could feel her fingers tentatively brushing against my arm. I really don't know what to do with that— but I guess we should get going.

"Let's get this done and go back…" I said. I wonder why am I doing this too anyway— I just somehow feel like I need to remove these seals for no reason. But I already decided to do it anyway.

I carried Nozomi on my arm, she embraced me too— but this is a little….too close, her face is too close to me— it's right in front of me.

"Nozomi… you're too close…" I said.

"Ara? Ericchi don't plan to charge with my head, right?" she pouts.

"No…."

"Then this is the correct way, if you're going to charge with your shoulder, I should keep my head away from your shoulder…." She said.

Good point.

"You're right…." I sighed.

"Besides, having our face this close with each other feels good, right?" she said. Whatever that mean, I'm ignoring that. I'll just going to charge now.

"Whatever…. Are you ready?"

Nozomi giggled,

"Ericchi is changing topic again, but sure…" she replied,

"I'm going…"

* * *

I charged to the door,

We're out to the yard and just what I expected, the shadow summoned a second after it breaks. I'm glad I have Nozomi with me. Kitsune slashed the first shadow and ran out too. I raised my sight to the apartment. Such a disgusting view— I could see a lot of black gooey things coming out from the marks. There's a lot of them.

"Kitsune! Step back!" I shouted. Kitsune quickly step back,

"You don't need to yell on her, Ericchi. She knows what you want to do…" Nozomi said.

The black gooey things keep coming out from the seals on the apartment. Wow, I didn't know it could be that many. Kitsune slashed her sword as they came out in group from the door. It is more effective than fist, though it still takes up some work to do it.

I could feel a presence lurking somewhere near us too. I placed down Nozomi gently before I took out my great sword. Surprisingly, this sword is light and easy to use— great job Kitsune.

"What's the matter, Ericchi?" she asked.

"I feel a presence lurking somewhere around us…" I said. Nozomi takes a few steps away from me.

I stole a glance to Kitsune, she is still trying to bash out all the black gooey things that coming out from the apartment. I should start calling it shadows….

Then I turned my focus back to the presence that is close to us. Nozomi too seems to be in alert mode. She is holding her book with one hand while the other one is holding some kind of paper— looks like a thing that you use to seal a demon. Can that do anything I wonder?

Anyway, I began to feel the presence is getting closer— it's like it going to jump on us anytime. I gripped my sword tighter. It feels really funny since back then when I was a little, the only thing I hold like this is my umbrella and I pretend it to be a great sword. My mother scold me for doing this since this is not what a girl supposed play with.

"Halt!" Nozomi shouted as she throws her seal to a direction— it actually did something. A humanoid dark-gray mouse like figure appeared as the seal attached to it. It looks rather fragile but it brought some kind of small swords with them, they are still dangerous. I quickly ran to it and gave my first blow— a powerful blow to it. It broke into dusts so easily.

"Harasho, you're good, Nozomi…" I appreciated.

"It's not over yet, Ericchi, keep your focus…" she said with in all seriousness. I turned my sight around— I do still feel some presence. I think I should be able to deal with this my own without Kitsune. Kitsune is busy with the shadows too anyway.

"Those are Chirei…" Nozomi said.

"Chirei? You mean, Earth Spirits?" I asked, she nodded,

"Chirei are usually very devoted to protect their ground, but something is off here…" she said again.

What are we running into now... I surely like to run to a trouble for no reason…

Nozomi threw her seals again to here and there very quickly. A few of the same creatures appeared and they're on a good horizontal line. I quickly dashed towards them, swinging my sword through the very same Horizontal line. They once again broke into dusts.

I keep quiet to make sure I didn't miss any, Nozomi too is still on her alert mode. I could feel another presence from the ground— I turned around to a side as I witnessed a female-like creature with creepy long hair crawling out of the ground. Nozomi quickly throw her seal to it while I once again dashing towards it and gave a powerful blow.

It keeps going on in the same order— Kitsune too, keep focusing on her job to fight off the shadows. I wonder what are these creatures related to and why they are even existed here. Are they even related to the real world and why I am here to do all this— other than because Nozomi wants to adventure and I just somehow want to grant that wish for her...

Kitsune finished his job— she killed the last shadows that came out from the apartment. Yet, we're still working on the Chirei, the stealthy Chirei are very troublesome— I wonder how Nozomi have infinite seals too. Maybe, she really does have a magic and battle skill with her.

Kitsune ran towards us— she was then sitting right in front of us. Don't tell me she want a pat on the head in a time like this….

"Yosh-yoshi…" Nozomi gave her a pat on the head.

"H-hey are we even finished yet?!" I yelled. Nozomi smiled.

"I don't mind to take a break for a second…" she replied. I sighed heavily at her. I want a pat on my head too for the hard work! I'm killing those things! But I can't possibly tell that to Nozomi, she would laugh at me again. Ah well.

Suddenly, I could feel the ground began to tremble. It's like something powerful coming up this way.

"Ah… this must be the big boss…." Nozomi said calmly.

"Why are you so calm now…" I said.

I began to see the stealthy Chirei appeared and ran away from us, even the one from the ground too are escaping. I have a really bad feeling about this.

"Ericchi…" Nozomi called me, I turned to her,

"This is your first big fight…." She said calmly again.

I could see the ground a little far from us began to lift— a creature, like a scorpion appeared from the ground. It crawls up to the surface— That's a little disgusting, but at least this one actually have creepy face on him. I see him have a pair of human legs alto along with his scorpion body. His eyes too are glowing yellow.

"Pa Bil Sag…" Nozomi said.

"What?" I looked at Nozomi,

"Emperor Arcana…" she said.

"You better tell me more about him after this…" I said.

"Of course, Ericchi— but I'll be going up to the apartment; I don't want to be on your way…" she said before she ran up to the apartment. I wonder if it will be alright for her to be there— it's true Kitsune already killed the shadows, but… there's still a small chance that some are still left behind.

Kitsune stood up in alert. Pabilsag too is standing in his alert mode. I'm not sure why we have to fight— what's actually happening here and what's the deal?

Pabilsag snarled into us as he crawled swiftly, aiming his claw towards me— I quickly dodged it before Kitsune taking this chance to hit him with her Great swords. His scale is harder than I thought. Pabilsag arched to Kitsune as he quickly swing his claw once again at her which is once again dodged. I tried to get to a more open position. I believe this creature is stronger in strength than Kitsune right now so it's better to dodge than parry.

He didn't stop at that— he furiously swing his claws from time to time— even using his poison tail, luckily Kitsune could dodge that. I wonder if I could do some help, but even Kitsune's great sword barely hurt him. Maybe she should've hit on a different part such as… his human leg?

Just like what I thought for the strategy, right after Pabilsag gave two of his claws a swing, Kitsune aimed for the low blow— surprisingly. Pabilsag could parry it with his tail. This guy is no joke. Kitsune quickly make two steps back— preventing the risk of getting injected by poison from his tail which he attempted to thrust after parrying the low blow.

Pabilsag crawls very swiftly to catch up, Kistune jumped to his side as he smack down his tail to the ground. Kitsune attempted to break his human leg to do a damage to him— yet Pabilsag is clever enough to not let it got hit. He turned to the side and aggressively attempted to claw her.

Kitsune dodged him from time to time— until I could feel a painful feeling on my knee. I know I shared pain with her, but– what's this? Why do it suddenly feel so painful. It's like my legs are weakening. Did Kitsune got something on her knee too?

I tried to see what's going on there, I could see a small needle is stabbed right into her knee— in the same spot with the one that I feel.

"Ericchi!" Nozomi called me from above, I guess she could see me trying to endure the pain. I turned up to her, she seems to be really worried.

"I'm fine…" I said. She didn't make a respond, but she is trying to look at me carefully.

"He is an Emperor, Ericchi… think like an Emperor to know his weakness…" she said.

"Whatever do you mean by that…" I said.

But to think like an Emperor, I might understand what she wants me to do. Before doing what I think I could do, I'd like to know about something first. Other than his legs, I think he also have human body and hand which isn't covered by his scorpion scale— His face too.

An Emperor is— wanting to control over one surroundings— that's what Nozomi said. Which mean that he is a King— one that is proud when he achieve his goal, if he couldn't change his Arcana like me, then there's only one way to damage him… and it has to be a mortal blow or I'll be screwed to face a King's Anger,

Kitsune still trying her best to dodge his attack, despite the pain on her leg which I could feel too, I'm glad she is also already clever enough to take off the needle. Though somehow, I could feel my legs still weakening— is this poison? Then I might have this as an excuse for him to believe my act.

Kitsune parried one attack which has less risk of mortal blow— as I expected, Pabilsag used his poison tail once again on her, I could feel a sting on my arm, a really painful sting. Kitsune fall on her knee, then to the ground—breathing heavily although I don't even know where she breath if she don't have a nose.

Pabilsag actually fall for that. He proudly stood up and step his feet on her head— that's the chance. Enduring the pain on the arms and legs which I could feel too, Kitsune grabs his legs very quickly then pull it up as she jumped swiftly— causing him to fall in a defenseless position. He fall like a flipped insect— which we used the chance to stab Kitsune's great sword into his chest— supposedly to be on his heart. Hopefully a mortal blow…

I could hear a loud painful roar coming out from him. I think I won this battle.

"Harasho…." I said with heavy breath.

"Keep your guards up, Ericchi!" Nozomi yelled.

As she shouted that, I tried to pay attention to Pabilsag behavior. He isn't yet died. He didn't break to dusts like the other. Kitsune let go her grip on the great sword, making a distance before Pabilsag do any counter attack.

He is surprisingly still able to wake up on his feet— and he looks really angry. He took off the great sword off his chest, walking slowly to approach Kitsune. I could feel both of my legs began to sore, it's like I could no longer standing up properly. This is really bad. If I died here, then Nozomi might be stuck here too.

But perhaps I should worry about the first thing— Kitsune must not die or I will too. I have to look for something to get his attention of her— looking from his way to walk, I think he is too already weakened and out of stamina. How could he not die from the supposed to be a mortal blow…

I tried to stand on my feet, using my great sword as a help to stand. I took a palm sized stone— then throwing it to Pabilsag's face. Who likes to be hit by a stone on the face? Not an Emperor, of course. He takes an offend to that. He turned to me, then roared fiercely. He was then trying to approach me, Kitsune quickly grab his tail and trying to drag him off me.

I took another stone— throw it again to his face. Who can offend a king more than that? He keeps his focus on me. Kitsune trying her best to slow him down, I'll take a chance to stab a great sword to his head once he gets closer, but meanwhile, I'd like to offend him more and more.

I took a set of pebbles from the rubbles, throwing it like popcorn to his face.

"Come on, come on… you're a king, why you walk so slow…" I said mockingly.

Kitsune looks like still trying her best to make him even slower, yet Pabilsag looks really eager to reach me.

The time when I thought I did a great mockery to him, someone else did a better mockery to him. A card flying through him before it stuck on the wall. I looked at the card, it says : The Hanged Man— with a picture of a hanged man and the number is twelve. I don't like that.

"N-Nozomi! What are you doing?" I yelled.

She was just smiling with her naughty smile before she throw another card— which is stuck right on Pabilsag forehead. The card is, Emperor. Then followed by paper with 'King' word flew and attached all over his face.

"A king needs decoration on his head…" she said mockingly.

Pabilsag turned his focus to her, roaring madly.

"Run damn it!" I said.

"Hmm? Then why not you, Ericchi? You can go to the TV and go out, I can't…." she said.

I quickly run to grab Pabilsag tail too— trying to slow him down. Nozomi too is walking backward— it's a real mockery especially if she keeps putting paper on his face.

"You're dumb— Nozomi… you don't even own a Persona…" I said as I struggled to pull his tail along with Kitsune.

"Who need a persona? I have magic…" she said.

"What magic damn it, you just made unlimited paper— that's not even a magic…" I said.

"At least I have a magic, unlike someone with a persona but fighting like a regular fighter…." She said.

She is clearly mocking me, but is she actually hinting for something? Do I have a magic? I know I can change face— wait…. I can do magic. I just have to be a Magician.

I need a magic…. But what magic do I have? When I tried to think about it, I began to feel like I do own one element right now. It feels like it's on the tip of my mouth. One word…. It's only one word.

"Bu..fu…" I said.

Kitsune hands suddenly created some kind of ice magic. It surprised Pabilsag— he quickly swats his tail, trying to get rid of it from us, yet we gripped at it very tightly before he quickly turned to us— trying to claw us, we dodged it as we released his tail. I fell on my knee; the pain from the poison isn't yet gone.

"Ah— Ericchi have a magic. If only you could fully change to The Magician…" Nozomi said.

Right, I need to turn fully to a magician in order to cast a better magic.

My memory suddenly takes me back to the clinic— the time when I got massive headache all so sudden. I was holding The Magician card. What is this mean? Why do I feel like I somehow know how to be The Magician?

A magician, It's all about power and Initiative— also a sign of healing for the sick. That's what I know from The Magician, or at least, that is what Nozomi tell about The Magician.

That was the time when I know how to transform Kitsune to a Magician. One with ability to cast magic and one with ability to heal— her light armor turned to a white robe with black lining, her metallic gloves turned to a dark leather gloves with a few metal part left. I could see a roman number engraved on her new metallic shoulder guard— it says number one. The number of The Magician card.

Bufula. One word that came out on my brain as Kitsune turned to the Magician— Kitsune casted a stronger ice magic towards him. He who was about to rage on us fall to his knee so quickly. Is this his weakness?

"Ah, Ericchi is Lucky… you have the right element…" Nozomi said.

Now next, what's the healing magic… I know two words for that for some reason.

Patra— a magic to heal status ailments, then Dia, to get my health back. It's not very powerful, but at least I could use this. Kitsune casted it on herself which also shared with me,

"Harasho…" I said, the pain is all gone, I feel better now.

"Now let's finish this…" I said as I approached him.

One more magic— the same one that I used to make him fall to his knee, now it made him fall to the ground. He tried to wake up, but I think his head is somewhat spinning— like Dizzy. Should I finish him with another?

"Ericchi, that's enough…" Nozomi said.

"Huh?" I turned to her.

"You win. That's enough…" she said again with her cute smile.

"But…." I tried to reason— but looking at him being helpless like that…

Actually, is it wise to let him go? He might attack us again. But since it's Nozomi….. I think she knows something.

"Wise choice…." A heavy voice, but I don't know who is talking.

"Is that you Kitsune?" I asked. Kitsune shook her head.

"Pa Bil Sag, what happen to you?" Nozomi asked as she approached him.

She's talking to him?

"You're not yourself…" Nozomi continued.

Pabilsag tried to wake up— he seems to be still dizzied a little. He was then taking off all the paper from his face.

"I don't remember— all I remember was someone saying something about, releasing the great demon to earth…" he replied.

"Ah—! That's bad…" Nozomi said as her face turned pale.

"It's not going to be happen soon. It may take about three years to be done… but I tell you what? Thank you for sparing me…" he said as he looked at me— his eyes that were yellow suddenly dimmed to pitch black.

"I'm lost… what is this all about?" I asked.

"The Great demon, he may be refers to ten headed dragon…" Nozomi explained.

"Yeah— it will not do much to this world, but it will create a chaos for your world…" Pabilsag said.

"Why would anyone want to do that… is that person even a human…" I commented.

"That's what I don't know…" Pabilsag said.

We all remained quiet for a while. Seriously, why would anyone want to summon the great demon to our world? Is there even anything special about that too much headed dragon?

"Speaking of which, you are…..Ericchi?" Pabilsag said.

"No… that's only a nick name, my name is Ayase Eli…" I said.

"How could Ayase Eli turn into Ericchi… that's a weird name.." he said. I sighed.

"It's a cute name!" Nozomi pouted.

"I still think it's weird…" he said.

"You're just jealous. I'll call you Pabby-chan… happy now?" Nozomi said.

"What on earth is Pabby-chan…" I said.

"Deal…" Pabilsag said.

"WHAT?" that's even more surprising.

"Why would you want to be called as Pabby-chan, you're an Emperor damn it…" I yelled at him.

"An Emperor do whatever he wants. Pabby-chan is a cute nick name especially when she is the one who said it…" he said again.

"Then why on earth you're complaining about my nick name?" I yelled at him. He turned away from me— He totally ignored me!

"Now-now… Ericchi shouldn't be mad…" Nozomi pat my head.

Kitsune poked on Nozomi as she did it.

"Ah, Kitsuchi also want a pat on head…" Nozomi turned to Kitsune and pat her head too.

What with these creatures….. I thought they're more heroic than that… Why on earth Kitsune is Kitsuchi now.

"Ahaha… that was amusing, but now back to topic…" Pabilsag said.

"What do you want to say, Pabby-chan?" Nozomi asked. Pabilsag remained quiet for a while before he turned to me.

"Hey, Eli, do you want to save your world?" he asked.

"If there's no one else doing it, then I'll do…" I said.

"Sadly, I think you're the protagonist of this…. So you have to be the only one who is doing it from over a million human….." Pabilsag said. That's so much for a reason to insist me doing it… Why he can't just say because I'm fated to be it or something, I think it's more epic than having 'because you're the protagonist' as a reason. What with these creatures, seriously.

"Then, I'll do it…" I said again.

"Great, I'll give you the power of Emperor Arcana—it may not be as powerful as some other Emperor, but I think you should be able to improve it yourself…." He said as he handed me the Emperor card that was stuck on his forehead.

"You should be receiving it after you returned…." He said again. He must mean I'll be getting the painful headache later... great.

"Why don't you just lend her your power? Like the other "The Fool" in the past?" Nozomi asked.

"I saw her persona able to transform to another Arcana without literally losing it's true self— I don't think she need another persona… A special kind of "The Fool" power wielder I guess…" he said.

I looked at the Emperor card, this is Nozomi's card, right? Is there anything special in it?"

"I tell you something about The Emperor so you can master the Emperor Arcana… an Emperor will never giving up what he desire to before it satisfied, it's a power to break the limit and a power to rule…" he continued.

"If you ever meet The Strength or The Chariot, you might get a little confused— but I think your cute friend here can help you to understand further…" He said again as he turned to Nozomi.

"Of course, I'll help Ericchi!" Nozomi said cutely.

"Perfect, now you two better go back to your world before they re-spawn…" Pabilsag said.

"Who?" I asked.

"The Shadows…. they're endless…" Pabilsag said again.

"Alright…. Bye." I smirked. I have enough of shadows today...

Nozomi quickly grab my hands as I turned around.

"Bye-bye Pabby-chan!" she said cutely as she left along with me.

* * *

We returned to my apartment,

The air surely feels a little different now, I think the real world suits my favor more.

I sat on my sofa, resting my back and my mind. The experience I had today surely hits something on my mind. I have three years to be here— I have to work on my school, of course, because that's what I supposed to do as a student, also to save the school from being closed if I get a position in student council…. then something else coming up to my life… it sounded so stupid but it sounds serious too…. I have to save the world…. But I have no clues about what exactly I need to do with that.

"Nozomi…." I called her— she is sitting on the sofa calmly next to me.

"Ericchi…?" she called me back— somewhat playful.

"What I have to do next….?" I asked.

"Resting?" she said.

"We only have three years…." I said.

"It's a really long time to go….." she replied calmly.

"Why you are always calm…." I said. She just smiled at me sweetly before she pulls my head to her shoulder.

"If I'm panic…. Who will calm Ericchi down?" she whispered softly as she brushed her fingers to my hair gently. This feel so warm and comfortable, it's like I have nothing else to fear when I'm in her embrace— she is like a mother figure to me…

I remained quiet —my hand resting on my own lap, my head on her shoulder— which slowly slide down to her lap. She was a little surprised— me too, but it was my fault for not even trying to be awake. It's too comfortable— I can't deny this feeling… I hope she don't mind.

"Ericchi…" she called me lovingly. I didn't try to respond. I don't have anything to say about her loving melody.

"Do you want to know more about The Emperor….?" She asked. I nodded weakly. She replied with a sweet smile and one gentle stroke on my cheek.

"An Emperor, he may be always desirous to get what he wanted, but that is not all what describe an Emperor. There's also a good Emperor, one that take up his entire nation burden upon his shoulder…." She explained as she keeps stroking my head gently.

"A self-sacrificial….?" I asked

"No, he doesn't take it as a self-sacrificial… It's a responsibility— he can sacrifice this poor guy to get things done…." She took one card from her pocket— it's the Hanged-man card. To remember again, Nozomi did throw this card to take Pabilsag attention… did she hint a self-sacrificial with this?

"You threw this card before…." I said. Nozomi remained quiet as she keeps stroking me gently.

"Why are you even trying… you could've died…" I grumbled,

"It's because… I really like Ericchi…. I don't want Ericchi to die…" she said— somewhat playful. Is that why she do it? I didn't know a friend could do that far. I never really have a real friend before too… she is the first person who gets this close to me. I sighed at her,

"I don't want my friend to sacrifice for me…." I said. Nozomi's face was somehow changed for a bit, then she smiled at me again.

"Ericchi…." She said. I remained quiet to listen to her.

"You're a daft, you know that…." she continued. Why am I a daft for not wanting my friend to sacrifice for me? I think it's an honorable act and selfless too…

"It's not wrong, isn't it. I prefer to not sacrifice anyone…." I said. She just giggled at me.

"Let's not talk about it again… Ericchi… just rest…"

I don't get it. Ah well.

My head is too painful to think right now anyway. The buzzing sound appeared once again— I grabbed the sofa cushion and squeeze it to endure the pain. I could see Nozomi still calmly stroke my head, she made me feel a little better. Though this is still a little too painful for me… do I have to feel this every time I learned an Arcana?

Either way, I'm getting tired— so tired, I don't think I'll be able to stay awake…. I hope Nozomi won't mind if I take a nap on her lap too…. Because I will really do….

* * *

**A/N : Yup, that's my first attempt to make a real action scenes. The next chapter will be skipped to second years. I bet people already eager to get to know what other's Arcana in this fiction. But just wait for like one or two more chapters for Honoka, Kotori, and Umi. **

**Thanks for Review/comment/Fave/follows! I really appreciate it and I love it too!**


	5. Second Year : Midnight Channel

**A/N : Here comes the not so much humor or romance part. Might be a little boring, but this chapter is necessary.**

**Thanks for review/comment/faves/follow. I love it! **

* * *

One year later…

Turns out that I and Nozomi made it to get President and Vice President Seat in student council, it was a tough works to fix the school from minus. The reason is easy— because this school is supposed to be a female school, but most of students thinks that it's a reason to let their self being sloppy in front of others. Their best excuses are:

_"There's no boy here, we don't need to be neat to keep our images!" _

The first day We began inspection in the locker room, they actually keep their underwear and dirty uniform everywhere, then also dirty socks, bad grade exam paper, personal belonging that's not even useful at school and so on. I was really angry to see it.

I began with aiming for high level discipline in this school, because this is Japan— everyone know Japan as a clean and discipline country, if a female school like Otonokizaka couldn't represent that, then how could they represent their country. I might be a quarter Russian, but my grandmother always educates me just like how true Japanese do. That's why, I think I really will make sure they who are fully Japanese do what they're supposed to do.

It was not easy to do it, because I'm still in my second years and a lot of upper class student mocking me. Though with my title as a student council president, I can keep some of them quiet and also because Nozomi supports me whenever I gave them scolding. Just like this one girl,

"Yuri Mido!" I called her name loudly. She totally ignored me.

"If you're not going to move your shoes away from the clothes locker, I'll put it on the garbage can!" I yelled.

"That's my friend's shoes, I don't care…" she said.

I can't believe I have to deal with this poor thing that's not even own a shoes of her own. Sadly I'm not going to be nice.

"Then your friend will have to miss their shoes!" I said as I took the shoes— I could see her smirking painfully a little, looks like she actually care but she pretend to not. I'm not going to let her go with that excuse anyway. I throw her shoes to the garbage can— then leave as I clean my hand with handkerchief.

"She might go for worse later… be more discipline, ok?" Nozomi said to her as she followed me.

I'm glad Nozomi is not as clingy as before ever since we're in student council. I think she knows that we need to keep our image as someone to be respected. Though it doesn't mean she will not do it when there's only two of us in a room. Sometime she will still hugging me randomly— or just simply snuggle against me while I'm working. She would sometime touch my breasts too for no real reason, then rubbing it— I often scold her since I don't really feel good with that, it's embarrassing too, but she seems to enjoy it so much when I scold her.

I know she really likes me to be around her. We've been together for a year, I'm surprised too that we're once again in the same class. It's like we're actually linked in a thread of fate…. Hmm.. why am I being all dramatic now?

Either way, I do think I like her too. She is a lot like a best friend, a troublemaker, a mother, and someone who supports me in battle all the time. From ever since I took her to the other world for the first time, she always joins me up on my own training in later time.

I've been trying to master The Magician's way to battle and also The Emperor's way— figured out that The Emperor is actually more to a defense Arcana for me. It also comes in handy as it made me able to protect Nozomi. She is such a good support, she always remind me about what to use in a few battle against the shadows— which apparently not just coming in as Black Gooey things.

There's a lot of variation of them. Some are very funky too just like the small king with mustache and mini wand, he can do summon and slapping like a girl. I just hope he isn't as coward though, sometime he escaped after he summons his minion.

Then about the television that we explored, Nozomi often be the one who ask where she want to try going to, it's like the whole place is a playground for both of us. A dangerous play which may cost our life, but Nozomi never be worried about it. She keep supporting me and guiding me to prevent bad things happen.

It's not that I don't value my life, I valued it, that's why I want to be stronger— so that I can survive or maybe actually do something about the ten headed dragons. We have no lead for now, so all I can do is to get stronger and work on my duty as a Student and Student Council president.

I also realized that Nozomi too is growing with me— though I still wonder why she hasn't got a persona with her yet. I wish she have any, we could've fight together, but who will do the support if it is not her? I'm sure she said that there also a persona that mainly a support though, but she don't know what Persona she have since she is still also looking for an answer too.

She was once told me, the probability of her being The Lover arcana is getting higher, though she said that there's still something that made her can't be described as a lover arcana yet. I don't know much about that Arcana too anyway. So I don't really give a comment to that.

We also figured out about a fact that shadows are a lot aggressive during rainy days and foggy days. Though it made the fight much easier for us since they're more mindless and we are always fighting with our wit.

Nozomi is a witty person too, she is very good at making strategy— she often suggests a lot of strategies which sometime are just the same with my strategy. That's one of the reasons why I will never let her go from me.

I began to feel like I need her to be always stays on my side— which she always do, with her being a trouble maker isn't a problem since I enjoy her mean joke too. I feel like we have a lot of similarity but also difference in the same time.

I have seen her in a lot of emotions, I've seen her cry once too because I accidentally snapped at her. I was making a keychain for her and she was trying to peek. But at least in the end, she really likes it. It's a Tanuki key-chain, because Tanuki is a good companion for a fox. They might be different, but they both are clever. If they get along with each other, it's going to be the clever duo.

She laughed when I told her that though, but she is really happy too. She just said that she shouldn't be surprised since she already meets my Persona which also show a lot childish side more than the cold side which I often show to people around me including her.

* * *

We returned to the student council room.

A stack of paperwork left on the table— that would be my other job as student council president. From the previous system, the student council president let this paperwork done by anyone in student council, but I changed that system so that I could fully control everything in this school. I even made my secretary to work on other thing such as retyping or remaking school activity form that I and Nozomi planned.

But the decision is not all on us, we also started to open a request box to let people tell us what they want from the school, not to forget complain and suggestion box too if they want to testimony about anything. Funny that what I mostly get from that isn't exactly what I wanted, they just keep sending me love letters and party invitation— which I think Nozomi like to respond. She just really enjoys trolling peoples or teasing me by reading the love letters that she is going to respond for me.

"Ericchi-Ericchi!" she called me playfully.

"Hmm…?" I responded as I keep working on my paperwork.

"There's an invitation to try parfait in a cafe… it even come with a free coupon…" Nozomi said.

"I told you to deny everything related to personal invitation like that. I only want to go out with you…." I said. Nozomi giggled,

"I know, but why don't we try to get a parfait? It's a free coupon, Ericchi. We can just go with two of us…" she said.

"It's only one, Nozomi… It's not going to be fair…" I said as I keep working on it.

"Wouldn't that be romantic though? One parfait for two of us…" she said teasingly.

I remained quiet, I don't know what to say to that.

"Just imagine you and me, sharing the same parfait… feeding each other— sharing one spoon for our mouth…" she said as she moved her chair closer to me, then showing the free parfait coupon.

"You're not feeling bad for the person who sends that to me? I rather not use it if I don't want to accept her…" I said, she just giggled.

"That's the point, Ericchi! I want to show it to them!" She giggled.

"Show what?"

"Show them that you're mine, of course!" she said.

To think about it, maybe she is right. If I tell them that I already have someone special, they would stop sending me love letters— less job for Nozomi and me. It still annoying though, the fact this is a girl school didn't prevent me from getting love letters. I was hoping for peaceful days in here, but I guess I only can let Nozomi be my protection for that. That's what a best friend like her for.

"Harasho, you're brilliant, Nozomi…." I said.

"So you are going to be fine if I claim you as mine?" she said excitedly.

"Yup, and as exchange, you can tell to them that I claimed you too if you get love letters you want to reject…" I replied.

"Really?" she said again excitedly.

"Yup, that's what best friend is for, right? We will protect each other from any kind of invasion…" I replied jokingly. Her face was somehow turned gloom for a while, then she smiled again— somehow a little wry.

"Yeah…. That's what best friend for…." She said weakly.

"Huh? What's wrong? Why are you gloomed all so sudden…?" I asked, she just remained quiet for a while before her wry smile turned sweet again,

"Nothing, I'm happy to be your best friend… I'm one step closer to you…" she said.

"Me too, I really like you…" I replied. Her face blushed as I said it.

I wonder what's up with the gloom before, but at least she's turned sweet again. I decided to return to my paperwork. I know Nozomi is staring at me with her blushing face, though I couldn't say anything about that. I might know what that means, but I tried to not to think that way for now.

"Ah, Ericchi..." she called me as she grab my shoulder.

"We're in the same group for the School Trip, right?" she asked.

"Yup, also one other person…. Yazawa Niko…or something…" I said.

"Does Ericchi know anything about her?" she asked, I began to think, maybe I know a few things about her, such as…

"I know she is a female…" I said. Nozomi smirked at me, I hope she know I'm actually joking.

"Oh really? That's awesome, Ericchi! Did you check her genitals or something?" She said somewhat sarcastic. I like how this is going.

"Well, yeah, I know her hair color too…" I said jokingly.

"Is it black?" she asked, still sarcastically.

"Yup, she also has two hands, two legs…. A body… a head…." I said.

"That's really nice, Ericchi, I'm was worried if she don't have a head— we will have a trouble with talking to her if she don't have it…" she said.

"Yeah— or ten headed, we will be confused who's talking…" I replied. We laughed together after.

"What an old joke…" she commented as she paused with her laugh.

I laughed harder at her comment, I really love how she respond to my joke. She continued with her laugh before she playfully hit my shoulder.

"Seriously though, I know Yazawa-san is our new classmates, I think I often saw her somewhere before too, but I don't really take a notice to it…" I said.

"I thought Ericchi is more observant than me…" she said.

"If it's about a person—…" I said as I turned to her. Nozomi looked at me confusedly.

"—you're the only one that I see…" I continued as I gave her a flirty wink. Her cheek blushed madly. I turned back to my work after. That would be a payback for the teases she did to me. She often do it out of nowhere— I'm not going to just let her go with that. That's how we often flirt and teases with each other lately. It's surprisingly fun too.

"Ericchi…" she called me with her face still blushing, I looked at her,

"Do you want to check if I'm female or not?" she said playfully.

"I already know you are…" I replied jokingly.

"Do you want to taste it too…?" she said again as she brush her hand on my thigh. She is clearly trying to tease me. I'm not going to fall for this one— I'm already used with her vulgar tease.

"Is it delicious?" I asked playfully. Her cheek getting redder,

"I-I don't know, I haven't try… maybe you can let me try yours first?" she replied— somewhat nervously.

I giggled at her. She is really red like a tomato. So cute! I think I win today's teasing game.

That's enough for today though, we still have to finish the paper works and also preparing for the school trip tomorrow. The teacher gave me a responsibility to manage the class, so I don't want to disappoint him.

"Speaking of which, we should prepare for the school trip after this. We have a lot of work to do there, right? Especially shopping for our own food later…." I said.

"Right…we do…" she said weakly— her face still blushing. I thought she is pretty used to this already.

"Oh, we can also go to the café for the parfait after shopping, but we're going to buy it ourselves… works for you?" I asked. She nodded shyly.

"We will always do everything together, right?" she asked shyly.

"Yup…" I smiled gently at her as I pat her head. She quickly hugged me a second after I pat her head, she was then resting her head on my breast— she seems to be really happy. I hugged her back and began to stroke her hair. It's weird that I am too feeling comfortable when she do this to me. Maybe this is why she likes to do it to me too.

Every day I spend my time with her, I always feel like I wanted to know more and more about her. She seems to be a mysterious girl. It's hard to tell if she is truly express her feeling or just pretending— especially because she really like to troll people. Even if I have knowledge about Arcana as good as her— I might still have to think a lot of time to truly understand her.

* * *

After I finished with all the current paperwork for today,

I decided to go to the Supermarket with Nozomi. We're here to get ingredients for tomorrow School trip, I think I should be able to cook a simple cream soup since our time to eat would be very limited so preparing something fast would be nice. Nozomi though, taking a lot interest to the meat section. Her eyes have been locked there for like a lot of minutes as I search for my ingredients.

"Nozomi?" I called. She turned at me,

"Ah…Ericchi, I'm sorry…" she said.

"Do you want to go there?" I asked. She was suddenly blushed again as I asked it, I wonder why.

"We can go there if you like…" I said again as I took the last ingredients. She nodded sweetly before she clings to my arm closer.

We walk to the meat section— I can see her eyes sparkling as if she is looking at a heaven or something, but I found that really adorable anyway.

"Do you want to get any?" I asked. Her face looking at me again, somewhat still full of hope,

"You only can have it for dinner though…" I said.

"Dinner….. with Ericchi?" She asked, looks like she is already too hungry to actually understand my intention.

"Uhm… if you want to have dinner with me, then we could just get uh…what was it called, Yakiniku?" I said.

"Ericchi want to take me to eat Yakiniku with her?" she asked again excitedly.

"Yes…." I said.

"T-then! Let's pay these and eat them!" she said excitedly. I guess she loves Yakiniku. That's a coincidence, I only know that Japanese food— that too was caused by that Ghost Girl.

"Alright… I'm done with my needs here too anyway…" I said as I walk with her.

Speaking of which, I never see her again lately. I wonder if she is actually already found peace after that day when she confessed her love to me. Either way, I'm glad she is. Less trouble for me, I can't imagine her keep lurking around my place to watch me do anything. Honestly though, I kind of miss her, but I already have Nozomi with me all the time too anyway— I'm not lonely.

"Let's just eat in Ericchi's Apartment!" she said.

"You really like to visit me lately… are your parents not worried?" I asked. Her face was turned gloom as she stopped. Did I just say something wrong?

"My parents left me here…" she said sadly— somewhat cute though.

"Oh…." My bad, I shouldn't say that then.

"Then you're living alone too?" I asked. She nodded weakly.

"You should've told me. I will visit you…" I replied. She turned to me,

"Ericchi will?" she asked with her surprised face.

"Yup, I'll visit Nozomi and even stay there for a night if possible…" I said to her. Her face turned cheerful again— but then she gets a little panic too.

"B-But! I'm not ready yet! I'll have to clean up my house first!" she said.

"I can also help you cleaning up if you like…" I said.

"N-No! Ericchi shouldn't! Ericchi would be my special guest! I need to prepare!" she said in panic.

"Alright-alright, I get it. I'll just wait for your invitation then…" I replied.

"Yes, that works, Ericchi! Oh-oh before that though, after the school trip… can I stay over in Ericchi's place too?" she asked again cutely.

"Sure…" I replied.

"Waa…I'm so happy, Ericchi!" she jumped at me excitedly. I just catch her and let her enjoy a small swing— why do I feel like a father and his daughter or something?

"You can always stay there if you like too, but I think you would prefer privacy, don't you?" I said jokingly.

"Ah! Merging household! I like that Ericchi! I can tell my parents I'm moving in to my best friend's place— oh… but… Why don't we just go move to a small house or something?!" she said as she grab my shoulder,

"Moving in to a small house…?"

"I know one small house that will be able to fit three until four people! Since we're merging household too, we can just share the rent— how is it?" she asked.

"Three peoples….. hmmm… now that you mention about that, my little sister do want to transfer here too… maybe that's a really good idea after all…" I said.

"Your… little sister?" she asked as I put her down.

"Yup, her name is Arisa. She is really cute…" I said as I took out my phone— which I already change a year ago since it was touchscreen. I'm moving back to the flip model.

"Here…" I showed Nozomi Arisa's photo.

"Woah… she is cute— very different than Ericchi…" she said.

"She is more like a cute girl, yes…" I replied.

Nozomi keep staring at me quietly. I wonder what she is thinking.

"Uhm… you have problem with Arisa moving in next year?" I asked. She shook her head,

"I'll treat her like my own daughter!" she said excitedly.

"Your own daughter... that's a little extreme…" I giggled. Nozomi pouts,

"We're going to play house all day! You're the father!" she said again. I think she have the wrong idea about Arisa.

"She is not that little, she is already in junior high school…" I said.

"Doesn't matter! I'll be Ericchi's wife!" she said again. I have no idea how to talk her out of this. Ah well, we will see later anyway. I doubt Arisa will like to be treated like a little kid too. Although she still love me telling her bedtime story.

But to see Nozomi being that childish, it's supposed to be not a new thing for me. She always be so playful and flirty to me, but she also can be very mature too at some points. She is really unique I admit– that's one of the reasons why I really like sticking around with her too. My life isn't as boring as before because of her.

"Nozomi…" I called her. She looked at me excitedly,

"Ericchi!" she called me back.

"Do you still want the Yakiniku?" I asked.

"Yes!"

* * *

Night time in my apartment,

We just finished the Yakiniku that we bought. I can see that Nozomi is really happy with it too. I guess I'll make sure to get her that in the future whenever she is hungry.

We both sat on the sofa, resting out back for a while before going to clean up the dishes.

"Mm… it's been a while to not taste it…" Nozomi said.

"You just really love that, right?" I giggled at her.

"Just like you and your chocolate!" She replied as she joined me giggling over it.

"Does Ericchi like this too?" she asked.

"I do, it made me feel nostalgic too…" I said.

"Nostalgic?" she wondered.

"Yup, with the Ghost Girl who was showing me this food…" I said. Nozomi remained quiet with her faint smile.

"I wish I could at least tell her that I really like this food…" I said again.

"I bet she will be very happy to know that, Ericchi…" Nozomi replied as she giggled to me.

"Yup, I kind of miss her though, no one gave me a morning surprise again…" I said jokingly.

"Oh? So Ericchi like a morning surprise? I'll take a note of that!" she replied jokingly too.

"Anyway, it's getting late. Don't you think you better get home to prepare for tomorrow?" I asked.

"Ah— right. Thanks for reminding me…" she said as she was about to take the dishes. I held her hand quickly.

"I'll clean up the dishes, you can go on…" I said.

"But…Ericchi…"

"Next time I'm visiting your place, you'll clean your own, right?" I said. She smiled at me and placed the dish back to the table. I released her hand and we both stand next to each other.

"Alright then, Ericchi. Good night…" she said as she gave me a hug.

"Night, Nozomi…" I said as I replied her with a hug too.

* * *

School trip,

We're supposedly to be in group of six with three other underclassmen, though they haven't yet arrived here. Three of us, me, Nozomi, and Yazawa Niko waited them in our tent.

"What the hell they're doing… why it takes so low to get all the way here…" Yazawa-san grumbled. I ignore that since I don't even know what to say to that. I would say the same too.

"I heard the underclassman having a little trouble with their bus…Yazawa-chan." Nozomi replied in friendly manner.

"Niko… call me that. We're in a team, right? Should not be so formal like that…" she said— her voice seems to be slightly annoyed.

"Alright then, Niko-chan…" Nozomi replied again. Niko looking at me,

"You, what's your name…" she said impolitely. I kept quiet. If she can't even make it a little polite, I'll not answer. Nozomi looking at me calmly, then she smiled at Niko.

"She is Ayase Eli…" Nozomi said.

"W-wha…. The student council president?" she seemed to be surprised. Nozomi just giving her a smile,

"Hmmph! No wonder you're so arrogant…" she said with ironically arrogant tone. Nozomi giggled,

"If you're addressing her more politely, she might answer, you know…" Nozomi said.

"G-Gh!" she smirked,

"Ericchi! Ericchi!" Nozomi called me cutely, I turned my sight to her,

"We should get along, right…?" Nozomi said with a smile.

"I don't know…. do she want to get along?" I said sarcastically. Niko is still smirking wryly as I glanced at her sharply.

"We don't need whole members to finish the task anyway; we can do it with just two of us— plus the three underclassmen if they still love their grade and know how to behave…" I said mockingly.

"There…Ericchi…." Nozomi grab my shoulder and embraced me.

"Let's just get along…" she said sweetly. I remained quiet.

"I already introduce you to her, now introduce me to her, will you?" she asked me as she stroke my hair. Why would I need to introduce her to her? I don't think I could do it anyway. So I decided to turn away and remain quiet.

"Ericchi!" she called me with somewhat scolding tone. Why is she so insisting now? This not like her. She never insisted me to do something like this. I sighed at her, turning to Niko, giving her the warmest smile I can do and said,

"This is Toujou Nozomi, the Vice President. You can ask her for help if you need me… because I'll probably brush you off anyway…"

Then I shoved Nozomi away from my arm. She seems to be a little surprised, but that is all I could think of right now. I really hate to be forced to be friendly on others— or actually, I don't find any interest in them when they couldn't even keep their respect on me.

"Ericchi!" she scolded me as she tried to reach me— I slapped her hand away from me and keep moving on. I'm just going to check on the other classmates anyway. Less stress and I don't have to deal with one disrespectful member which is my member. Nozomi can take care of her and I don't need to worry about her need because I'll still fulfill it anyway.

"Ericchi! Stop!" she called me again. I remained quiet and keep looking on the other thing. Everyone already managed to build their tent. Some already began to prepare for cooking. Looks like all set for now, I walked to the hill to scout if there's any problem around.

"Ericchi! We need to talk!" she scolded me.

"Save your energy, we don't need to talk…" I replied coldly at her as I turned away from her.

"Ericchi!" she moved to my sight. I turned away again,

"Listen to me!" she dragged my face to her. I remained quiet.

She was then keep gazing me with her…somewhat….sad…looks. It's like she is about to cry— just like in the time when I snapped at her. Urgh…I can't stand it. I tried to look away from her,

"Does Ericchi hate me for trying to help Ericchi?" she asked— pouting and her eyes began to get all teary. I decided to remain quiet.

"Ericchi…." She called me painfully. I sighed again,

"Fine… what?" I replied as I turned my sight at her.

"The surface doesn't matter…." She said. Whatever she is talking about now,

"If you're looking at someone with only their surface, you'll never know their true Arcana…" she said again— her eyes still very teary and her face reddening.

"Ericchi want to save the world, right …?" She said.

"Is that even related to it…" I replied. Nozomi nodded,

"There's no one that understand their Arcana better than themselves. I may know about Arcanas, but doesn't mean that I can explain everything to you. You have to learn them from them… It doesn't have to come up with explanation, but just by observing them carefully will do it too." She said again.

I sighed at her. She has a point. I know I should be able to learn how to change to a lot of Arcana, because the ten headed dragon is said to own a lot of abilities which I need to counter later.

"Fine…"I replied.

"Is she The Tower?" I asked.

"I told you, the surface doesn't matter! Let's go back and meet her!" she pouts.

"Alright…" I said. Her face turned to a smile again. That was fast… or… was it just crocodile tears?

She rubs her tears from her own eyes.

"Sorry… I was mad at you…" I said. She nodded sweetly,

"Don't be mad at me, Ericchi! I love you…" she said as she clings to my arm again.

No comment, but I decided to go back in her request. Do I seriously have to talk to an arrogant person like Niko? Why would I need to? Does Nozomi know something from her more than me? I believe we were joking about her too back then— about how none of us know a thing about her. Why Nozomi is taking attention on someone like her anyway? She knows I can take care of everything from here— we don't need her.

* * *

When I returned to my tent,

I saw her with three other peoples. Looks like they are the underclassmen we were waiting before. One that took my attention is the ginger haired girl, she seems to be very energetic, then the gray haired girl with cute green ribbon, then dark blue haired girl.

"Ah, you're back…." Niko said. I still don't like her.

"Sorry for what happen before, Niko-chan…" Nozomi said.

"No, it's fine. It was my fault too anyway…" she replied shyly.

"I'm sorry…" she offered her hand to me— as if she wants to apologize. I keep staring at it quietly for a while, Nozomi shook my arm gently,

"Ericchi!" she whispered. I sighed,

"I'm sorry too. Let's get along…" I said— a little forcedly.

"Did we miss anything?" The ginger haired girl said.

"It's nothing…." Nozomi said to them. The three began to look at each other confusedly.

"Senpai…" the dark blue haired girl called.

"I'm Sonoda Umi, please take care of me.." she bowed politely. I gave her a gentle smile,

"Ayase Eli, hope for the cooperation…" I bowed back at her politely.

"Oh-oh! Me! Me!" The ginger haired girl seems to be excited.

"Kousaka Honoka!" she bowed— I think she is trying to be polite too, but her tone seems to be sounded like a samurai. I just gave her a bow in respond.

"And me! Me! Minami Kotori!" the gray haired girl bowed cutely. I responded her with a bow and a smile too.

"See Niko-chan, if only you did it like that, there won't be any trouble…" Nozomi said to Niko teasingly.

"Hmmph!" she turned around.

"Anyway, why don't you cook for us, Ericchi? We're hungry." Nozomi asked cutely.

"Alright…." I replied.

"I'll help…" Umi said politely.

"Oh! Me too!" Honoka said.

"Me too!" Kotori said.

They look fun. Maybe I can get along with them more than Niko. Nozomi can take care of her anyway.

"Then, please prepare the plate, spoon, and the rice, I'll go get water…" I said to the trio underclassmen.

"Okay!" Honoka replied excitedly before she turned around to do what I asked.

"Nozomi, can you cut the vegetables?" I asked,

"Anything!" she replied energetically as she walk away to do it too. I turned to Niko,

"Set up the stove…" I said, a little coldly. She didn't make a respond but she worked on it anyway. That's all matter for me too.

* * *

The cooking was done quickly,

I'm very confident with the taste too. We are all set with our lunch and began to eat after the prayer with Nozomi as the leader of it.

"All done, let's eat…" Nozomi said. Everyone took a spoon of it.

"Hmmm… it tastes very different than Japanese food..." Kotori said.

"It's strange, but tasty…" Umi said.

"Hmnmnomnomnom…" Honoka didn't make a comment but she seems to enjoy it.

"Ericchi is a good cook!" Nozomi appreciated.

"This is good…" Niko said still a little shyly.

"Thank you…" I said to them.

We continued to eat quietly.

* * *

As we finished,

Everyone began to clean up the dishes and place it back to its place. We still have about fifteen minutes before the next session. We decided to hang out for a while.

"Senpai, did you know about midnight channel?" Honoka asked.

"H-Honoka! It doesn't exist!" Umi protested.

"Midnight channel?" I wondered.

"Oh— is that the one that will grant your wish if you're the chosen one?" Niko said.

"That's not what I heard…" Nozomi said.

"You know about that?" I asked.

"From what I heard, it says about soul mate…" Nozomi said.

"Have you ever watch it?" Niko asked.

"No, I never... I'm not interested; I already know my soul mate too anyway…" she said as she clings to me closer. I'm glad she isn't being clingy because of that midnight channel. But then again, I'm glad she is coming to my life too.

"Did someone change the myth because it sounded so uninteresting though? I mean, seriously, soul mate? Who want to have their soul mate shared with ton of peoples?" I asked. Nozomi giggled at it,

"Ericchi! You sounded like you never heard of myth before!" Nozomi said. The others smirked— look like they want to say something but they can't.

"It's a mysterious thing! When they said midnight channel doesn't mean that it's an actual channel that someone record and air it…." Nozomi said.

"Ah, yeah, the television has to be turned off to be able to see the midnight channel…" Honoka said.

"It has to be rainy midnight too…" Kotori said.

"Does it have to be a touchscreen television too?" Nozomi asked jokingly.

"N-Nozomi!" she is clearly trying to tease me.

"Uh... I think any television works…" Honoka said.

"It only says television too anyway…" Kotori said.

"I don't think it's existed. I never see midnight channel even if I tried to see it at rainy midnight…" Umi said.

"Maybe that because Umi-chan isn't the chosen one?" Kotori said.

"T-That can't be…! It said that it supposed to be appeared even if we're not the chosen one…" Umi said.

"Maybe your antenna doesn't support midnight channel, try to get another?" I said.

"Yup…Your TV might be too cheap too…" Nozomi said.

"I-Is that a joke?" Umi and Niko smirked.

Kotori and Nozomi giggled as Honoka getting lost in the conversation.

"We're joking…" I said.

"Wow...you can joke?" Niko said.

"Niko-chan, you just need to get to know Ericchi…" Nozomi said.

"But seriously, who would want to stay up until midnight to watch that? They're not always be the chosen one anyway… waste of time." I said.

"I think it worth a try though, senpai!" Honoka said.

"Sure—what bizarre things to be scared of from a midnight channel?" Niko said a little sarcastically.

"Are you going to seriously try that in your own TV later, Honoka?" Umi asked—somewhat frightened.

"Ohhhhh….. I think I might know what happen with you when you're watching it, Umi-chan…" Nozomi said teasingly. Umi smirked and looking away,

"Did you hide under your blanket? You know you can't see with your eyes closed…" Nozomi continued,

"N-No! I really was looking at the TV and there's nothing, senpai!" Umi said again, trying to be polite.

"Wait, Umi-chan, isn't your clock an hour early?" Kotori asked. Umi remained quiet— her face seems to be blushing a little,

"Ah….right…it is…." Umi said. Everyone sighed, including me.

"Well everyone, that's enough for chat. I'm going to start the next event preparation soon. Get ready…" I said as I stood up from my seat along with Nozomi.

"Alright!" they said.

* * *

Me and Nozomi walking through the crowds of students, checking if they're all set or not.

"Everyone! The next event will start in five minutes! Get ready or your team will get extra duty!" I shouted as I clap my hands.

"Hurry-up! Hurry-up!" Nozomi added.

We keep going until up to the hill to watch over everyone,

"Ericchi…." Nozomi whispered my name. I turned my eyes to her,

"I'm afraid of something…" she said weakly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"That midnight channel rumor, someone must be trying so hard to spread it…" she said.

"What harm from watching a midnight channel anyway…" I said.

"I'm just guessing, but I feel like something is off…I know that rumor was dispelled a year ago, but the excuse for it was anyone who appeared on Television is your soul mate… seems like people aren't fooled by it because they all see the same person and they began to tell to each other about it… " Nozomi explained.

"Is it truly existed anyway?" I asked.

"I don't know, Ericchi… I never see them." Nozomi shook her head weakly.

"Once we got back, do you want to try to see it?" I asked.

"You'll be watching it with me right?" she asked back. I gave her a nod.

"Then, let's try it…" she said as she smiled at me sweetly.

* * *

**A/N : So yep, next chapter would be about Honoka, Umi, Kotori's Arcana. You have to be patient for Niko lol. **

**The order will be : Honoka, Umi, Kotori - Hanayo, Rin - Maki, Niko - then I'll reveal Nozomi's Arcana. **

**I might divide the battle for them into a few chapter, not sure. But yeah it's three versus one (+1 if you count Nozomi in). Gonna be tough for me to make the struggle and the trick too. (I already have a hard time in this chapter)**

**If you're asking, do Honoka, Umi, Kotori will join Eli later? Yes they will. Don't worry lol. The Muses will be 9 and they all will fight together~**


	6. Second Year : Seeking for a meaning

**A/N : Ok, I lied. The battle isn't in this chapter. But yes it will be next chapter for sure. (actually I just forgot a part that I can't remove from story)**

**Thanks for review/comment/favorites/follows. I really love them!**

* * *

The School trip is over,

We all returned to our place. Nozomi went back home by herself today because she want to prepare for my visit there later. She told me to try to check on the weather report from time to time to see if it ever going to be raining at night any sooner while she will take care of the house that we will move to in next two months.

I haven't really asked to my parents about this, but I believe they will be fine with it. After all, the thing that they always worried about me is 'Why I haven't got any friend yet' since a little. Maybe they will be happy if I said I want to move in to a small house with my best friend? Might introduce Nozomi to them as well…

I placed my bag on the sofa, then rested myself next to it. It was a long trip and very tiring too, though I really enjoyed it somehow. The night was fun, that Niko isn't as bad as I thought, she seems to have a fun part too, then Umi, she is very well behaved, Honoka is very energetic as her looks, then Kotori is kind of cute— but I still prefer my Nozomi..

My Nozomi? Since when I actually claimed her as mine? I know I really like her, I know I have a lot of things that I want to show to her, and I know I have a lot of things I want to know from her, but why my mind thinking her as my own? Ah— I shouldn't think about that now. We're just best friend, she is just a tease and I shouldn't be falling for that.

But… I think I'll really blame her if I actually in love with her. If I ever want to ask her out, I think I should prepare myself first. I must be able to get what she wanted, I must be able to treat her, I must be able to give my time to her, not that we're not spending time together— we do but in student council room working on a lot of things, also in the other world to train our battle skill, then sometime just to the supermarket to get grocery. But I don't think she is going to like it with only that. I need to somehow give her a special time— maybe after we moved in together, we can have that special time?

Perhaps I really have to think of what I need to do with her later since moving in would mean that we will be able to spend twenty four hours together in a day. Do I really want to make her my girlfriend though? She might not be actually interested in that, maybe she is just teasing me all this time, maybe she just like such kind of pleasure, maybe she actually did it to everyone around her. I may not know.

I'm afraid, if I tried to propose her, she will laugh at me or worse, we may break our friendship, it's hard for me to tell if she actually want that or not. Maybe I should ask her? But if I ask her, she might take that as a hint of my strange attraction towards her? I don't want to make a distance… I don't want her to make a distance either. It would be too painful for me. She is my first friend and my very first best friend.

I think I'll just stay in this zone for now. It's still not the right time to propose her. When is the right time though?

* * *

The next day,

Nozomi already waited me at my apartment yard, she always wake up a lot earlier than me, said it because she wants to help out at shrine first before doing anything else in her day.

I approached her swiftly as I left my apartment entrance.

"Nozomi— Sorry for the wait…" I said. She smiled at me sweetly.

"Ericchi is a little earlier today…"

"Ah, yeah, I just think I should try to wake up earlier so you don't have to wait too long…" I replied. She giggled,

"I'll always wait for Ericchi… even if it means to wait until the end of the world." she said as she grabs my hand.

I don't know what to say to that. It seems that it's very usual for her to flirt on me— but maybe, my previous thought made me like this. I should stop thinking about it now. I need to come up with an idea to counter her. Maybe something like this,

"Then I'll make sure to build a statue of you to honor your loyalty…" I replied jokingly. She laughed,

"When you said it like that, I began to feel like a dog waiting for her master or something…" she said.

"I'll get a collar to tag you so people don't mistake you with the wild one…" I replied, she hit my shoulder playfully.

"There! Ericchi! That's really mean!" she giggled, I joined her to giggle too.

"Though, I won't mind to be collared if it means that you will take me doggy style…" she said—somewhat sultry.

"I-it's too early for that kind of joke!" I retorted,

"Really? But you're the one who said it never be too early for joke…" she replied— right, I said that before.

"Anyway—!" I tried to change the topic.

"What? Your shoes are so shiny today?" Nozomi said before I finished.

"N-No!"

"Then what is it today? You're wearing black underwear?"

"It's white— wait, No! That's not it! I was just wondering— if you want to go get a parfait today…" I said. She smiled at me sweetly,

"Only if you want to visit my house after…" she said.

"You're ready? That was quick."

"Yup, I'm very effective too, Ericchi!" she said.

"Then I'll visit you today! Do you want me to stay over too?" I asked,

"Yes! Let's have our first time!" she replied cheerfully.

"Yup, this would be my very first time staying over in a friend house…" I said. Her face is somewhat astonished,

"Ericchi…. Sometime I just don't know how dense you are— or are you just pretend to not know what I mean with first time?"

"Huh? It's the staying over in your place, right? Is there anything else you mean about?" I asked. She rolled her eyes,

"Ericchi, let's just forget it…" she said.

"What?"

"I just truly wonder how could you understand my vulgar joke and flirt while not taking any hint out of it…" Nozomi said—somewhat upset.

"What hint?" I wondered.

"Hint that I—…." She paused. Her face turned red.

I remained quiet to wait her.

"Ericchi— I…." she tried to speak again.

"I'm… I'm…..truly…." she continued, her legs shaking.

"Truly what?" I asked.

"I'm ….. truly…in….." she tried again.

"in…..?"

"I'M TRULY IN MY PERIOD!" she yelled. Her face is really red.

"What? Don't shout something like that!" I turned around to see if there's anyone hear it. Luckily it's still too early for many people.

"Ericchi is so stupid! Why you always take it as a joke?!" she yelled again.

"What is? I don't get it!"

"Aaaaahhh! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Ericchi is so stupid!" she grabs my breast and rubbing it as she said it. I wonder what that all about, vulgar joke and her being in period? Does she always make vulgar joke when she is in her period? That doesn't make sense, she always do it almost every day. Except…

"N-Nozomi! That's a big trouble. If you're in your period like almost every day, you better check your health. You can have anemia, you know…" I said.

"Eriicchiiiiiiiiii! Why! why! why!" she rubs my breast harder.

"Nozomi?"

"Ahhh! Let's just drop this and go to school!" she released my breast, turned around and walks alone.

I really wonder what she is trying to say.

* * *

At school,

During lunch break, I had to take the class assignments from the teacher's room. Nozomi joined me to take those from there.

The next thing I should do is to distribute them to the class— with Nozomi helping me out with it.

"Chikane-chan…" Nozomi called out,

"Coming!" Chikane, our classmates replied as she approached her and took her assignment.

"Meiko-san…" I called out.

"That's me!" Meiko replied as she approached me and took her assignment.

"Niko-chan!" Nozomi called again.

"I'm here…" Niko said as she approached her, Nozomi quickly opened the assignment.

"H-Hey!" Niko protested.

"Ah— Niko-chan is so dumb… you get 37 in a homework?" she said teasingly.

"Wh-Why you opened mine?!" she yelled.

"I was just checking..." Nozomi closed it and give it to her.

"T-That's not fair…!" Niko began to yell, I sighed and returned to my duty to distribute the assignment. Nozomi too is totally ignoring her yelling and keep distributing— it's somewhat fun to see it. Though somehow I feel a little pity on Niko— knowing that she don't have any friend to begin with.

I just know that fact as Nozomi told me that she remember to see her in many places too and always be alone. That's why she is planning to reach her somehow.

I asked her why would she care about that— she said, she could feel something strong within Niko. Though she couldn't tell what that is. She just knows that she somehow needs to reach her.

Ah well, she can do whatever she wants anyway. I just believe she have plan of her own so I don't need to think about it.

The last assignment on my hand, it turns out to be Nozomi's assignment— then my assignment should be in Nozomi's hand. I turned to her— she is looking at my book intensely. I decided to approach her,

"Nozomi?" I called her— she looked at me, pouting.

"Ericchi!" she said.

"Yes?"

"You always score perfectly…. I'm mad!" she said cutely.

"Huh?" I tilted my head,

"Because I never score higher than Ericchi!" she said. Well, how much is her score anyway. I decided to check on her assignment that is on my hand.

It's 100 too… what she is complaining about then…

"You're scored perfectly too…" I said.

"No! I want to have more score than Ericchi!" she said.

"You can't have more than 100…." I said.

Nozomi pouted still,

"Uhm… fine, I'll go make one mistake later…." I said.

"No! I don't want Ericchi to be doing that for me too!" she replied.

Then what she actually want I wonder….

"We're rival in this now, Ericchi!" she said as she is still pouting at me.

What…..

"As a rival, we should study together!" she said.

I don't get it… no, actually, I don't get her…

"You'll be learning with me tonight Ericchi! Prepare for your lesson!" she looks excited.

"uhm… I think the one who need to get some lesson is Niko— you said she is terrible, right?" I said.

Nozomi remained quiet for a bit. Then she turned to Niko who's still yelling about how she get a perfect assignment score and I think the other was about how Nozomi totally ignored her after trolling her.

"Niko-chan…" Nozomi said.

"Wh-what?!" Niko yelled.

"You're going to study tonight— I'll tell your parents!" Nozomi said.

"Y-You can't just decide it like that!" Niko yelled.

"No excuses! We will fix your grade slowly or you will be left in second grade!" Nozomi said.

"Wh-what! That won't happen!" Niko replied.

Niko began to try makes excuses while Nozomi deny it all in instant.

Ah Well. At least now I know she can be insisting so much if she wants to. I wonder how this studying thing will work out though. Should be fun if it works like what I have on my head.

I decided to walk away from now— I think I'm hungry. Before I could leave the classroom, Nozomi quickly grabs my hand.

"Ericchi! Don't leave me alone!" she begged.

"Oh? I'm just going to get food…" I said.

"You should do it with me!" she said again. I sighed,

"Alright then…" I replied before I continued to walk away from the classroom.

* * *

Still in lunch break,

We both went to canteen to get our food— only a cup of instant ramen and an orange juice for each of us. We sat down and eating calmly to keep our image as student council— though it's funny enough for me to sit here in canteen. Sometime I wonder if it was too much to keep our image as student council— because at some point I just want to act whatever I want to do. Nozomi seems to not having problem with that though. She enjoy sitting sweetly— it's like people will be very surprised if they know that Nozomi often randomly jumping or snuggling on me. But I think people already know we're so close with each other, so if we happen to accidentally act childish, they already know it won't happen if it's not me and her.

There's also a fact that I keep brushing people off whenever they are trying to get closer. I don't know why but I never really have interest on other people than Nozomi. Even after knowing about Niko having no friend, I just somehow couldn't have any interest to get to know her more. Nozomi is the one who drags me around to meet people.

"Ah…." Nozomi looks like she got reminded of something.

"Hmm?"

"I should've drag Niko-chan here— I left her alone at class…" she said— a little sadly.

"I wonder how important she is to you…. You seem to be really wants to be friend her." I said.

"Hmm, I don't know, but I just think she have an important role some day later…." She replied.

Important role some day later? That's hard to believe. What this Niko can do in the future?

"It's also the same with Honoka, Kotori, and Umi… it's like we're all linked to a point… but I shouldn't really worry about them since you can get along with them easy." Nozomi said again.

"Why are you even trying to make me get along with them. You can always get along with them yourself without me…." I said.

"I can't, Ericchi, I told you this is for you too. I just have a feeling that they can teach you another Arcana way better than me…" she said.

"It's like you already know their Arcana…" I said.

"I don't know about that…" she said with a suspicious smile.

"So you know…." I said.

"I really don't know…" she giggled,

"Then what with that expression…" I said.

"I already have a guess, but it's not always accurate. So I'll let you figure it out on your own…" she said again.

I tried to stare into her eyes deeply.

"Have you checked the weather report, Ericchi?" she asked.

"Tomorrow is going to be rainy all day and night…" I replied.

"Ah, so we can actually try to prepare for it…" she said.

"Prepare for it…..?"

"Yup, we need chocolate…." She said.

"Huh? What is this Midnight Channel anyway? You said it's something mysterious." I asked.

"It sounded mysterious, so I think it might be a horror movie that is actuals or something…" Nozomi said.

"So you really have no idea what that is…"

"I told you I never watch one…"

I sighed at her,

"But an actual horror— wouldn't that mean to be an actual murder?" I said.

"Horror doesn't have to be a murder…. It could be just a show of a ghost or something…" Nozomi said.

"I won't mind if the ghost is as beautiful as the Ghost girl that I saw before…"

I could see Nozomi blush a little as I said it, though I wonder why. But either way I'm not going to tell her the Ghost girl really looks like her somehow.

"But if it is a gruesome ghost, I think I'll poke them in the eye at the time I see them…If only they have any eye…. If not, then I'll probably just kick them away…"

Nozomi giggled as she looks away from me.

"There is this ghost that has a lot of eyes, you know, you can't be poking them all…" she said— I could still see a hint of blush on her cheek. This is a little suspicious…

"Nozomi, you're blushing when I said the Ghost Girl is beautiful…" I said.

"Ah— I was just thinking, I can't believe Ericchi can appreciate someone like that. I thought Ericchi never really care about looks…" she said.

"Well, I care. For example…."

I turned her face to me,

"Nozomi, you're beautiful…" I said suggestively. Her face reddened so quickly.

"Ericchi… we're in canteen…." She said shyly.

Oh right.

I released her and pretend that I never did a thing. I should've not do that. I just got used with flirting her out of nowhere for fun. Maybe sometime I hope it wasn't just for fun, but she did it to me for fun too anyway— I just want to make it fair... or perhaps I was just making an excuses…ah well.

"By the way, Ericchi…you still want to grab the parfait afterschool, right?" she tried to change the topic.

"Yup…" I said.

"And we will eat one parfait for both of us… right?" she said again shyly.

"Yes…" I replied.

"Thanks, I…I'm fine to be the one who pay for it…." She said shyly again, I wonder why she becomes shy all so sudden, I thought she will always be cheerful and funny all the time– I mean, she is not usually like this. Is she pretending to be shy for a reason?

"Don't worry, it's on me…" I said.

"If you said so…" she replied.

We remained quiet as we look into each other. I really wonder what is it in her mind that made her so shy all so sudden. I believe it has to do something with the Ghost Girl since that was the time when she starts to blush. Does she know anything about her? Or maybe… she is…..

No, that can't be possible. I just know Nozomi have a magic, but I never see her teleporting like that Ghost girl, unless she just never showed me it before.

But, if she is the ghost girl…. Then, she is already kissing me before…

We already kissed….

but… for what and why?

Maybe I should not pry about that for now. The Lunch break is almost over— we should go back to class soon.

* * *

Afterschool,

As what we promised, we went to Akiba's Café to get our parfait. We bought one special parfait for two of us with me paying the whole thing— and as what I expect, a few people from our school were actually keep their eyes on us, just like what Nozomi wanted. From since our parfait arrived, Nozomi and I keep feeding each other with the same spoon— and romantically if possible.

"Nozomi, don't be sloppy now…" I said gently as I took a tissue paper and gently wipe the ice cream on the side of her lips.

"I just want you to clean it for me, Ericchi…" she said cheerfully—and loudly. Her voice obviously shows her intention to troll. That's the point anyway, I just need to somehow stop the love letters to keep coming.

"Now it's my turn, Ericchi!" Nozomi said as she took the spoon from me.

She took plenty of ice cream, then offered it to me,

"Aaaaaahhh…." She tried to signal me,

"Aaahhnmm.." I ate it— and I think I got an ice cream on the edge of my nose. Nozomi giggled to it.

"Ericchi is sloppy too!" she said as she placed the spoon on the glass.

"Here…" she gently drag my chin closer to her— then kissed my nose, I think she is trying to eat the ice cream. I think I enjoyed the sensation when her lips touching my nose, but I have to play this cool or our acting will be ruined. There is no special feeling in this, but... my heart is just somehow racing so fast.

I know I could do it as a joke or a plaything with her, but…I hope it wasn't like that. I hope it's something serious… but if it is serious, I won't be doing it like this. I'll be a lot more romantic— like, embracing her perhaps? Kissing her on her forehead or hand? Ah no, not now, it's not a good time to think about it. I don't want to lose control and accidentally forcing myself to her right here.

I know that I have a side where I'll really insist something, but I don't want to do it to her. Maybe I should really just keep this side of me from her. Because after all, she is special to me, I'm afraid if I was wrong to translate her action towards me— she will make a distance and slowly be far away from me.

As we keep feeding each other, for some reason it's getting harder to act like we are a lover, I like the way her tongue licking her own lips, I like the way her mouth slightly opened as she want me to eat the parfait she take, I like the way I hear her voice calling me, I like everything about her. I couldn't speak of anything else as we continued with our parfait until the last bite. It feels like something is burning me, something tempting me to try to speak that I want her.

We left the café quietly, she still on my side, embracing my arms romantically. This is only an act. We should keep it like this until we really left the café.

* * *

The road to her place,

Somehow, the air feels so different between us. I tried to get rid of everything that I had in mind since her kiss on my nose.

"Ericchi…" she called me lovingly, this isn't good. I have to resist it. I made up a cough to gain myself.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Those were just the usual thing, right? We don't have any feeling towards it…" she said.

"Yes…" I replied again.

"Then, I hope it's enough to brush off those love letter sender…" she said.

I nodded to agree. We continued to walk quietly until we reached the cross road where we usually parting.

"Before going to my place, Ericchi…." She said. I remained quiet to listen to her.

"I want to say that…. I'm sorry, for being so aggressive towards you before..." she said.

"It's not a problem…" I replied.

"I know you don't have problem with it, but… it was me, I realized that… it's not supposed to be something to be made fun of…" she said.

"It was actually fun though, but I guess so…" I replied.

"One more, Ericchi…" she said.

"Hmm?"

"We should stop flirting each other, I don't mind with the vulgar joke… but about the flirt… I realized it's too dangerous for us to do so…" she said.

I realized that too.

"I have a bed and a futon, just like you, but I don't want you to sleep on the futon since my room's floor space isn't enough, you're tall so you probably be too cramped with it, my bed too isn't a double bed like yours, it will be too cramped with both of us together… so I decided to be the one who sleep on the futon…"

"That's a little hard for me to see, I can sleep on your sofa. I'll be fine sleeping anywhere…" I said.

"No... you're the guest. I should treat you special…" she said.

"You're also treating me special in my place and at school…" I said.

"Then, maybe I should've just said I feel a lot happier to treat you than being treated…" she replied.

An awkward silence. I don't know what to respond to that. I like being treated too but I just feel unfair to be always treated— yet she said she likes it. What should I say?

"By the way, Niko-chan will come over tonight. Maybe we should prepare for our study first…" she said.

"We should…" I replied.

At least we will have someone else to talk with tonight— I can't imagine to be stuck in the thought that I somehow wanted her. Thank you, Niko, you're my savior today. I think I just realized a good role of you for my life….or at least until now.

* * *

Night time, in Nozomi's place,

Niko arrived here— despite the fact that she was denying it this morning. She even brought her homework with her so we could help her out with it. Nozomi too seems to be happy to know that Niko actually come, but maybe she was forced by her parents since Nozomi called them? Being in the part of student council surely has that advantage for her. I never thought of that though.

"So what's your problem now, Niko?" I asked.

"I have a problem with this…." She showed me her math homework. It's a simple trigonometry.

"How could you have a problem with this…" I sighed.

"B-Because….I don't get it…" Niko replied shyly.

"It's a basic trigonometry, here I'll explain you…" I began to explain her.

Nozomi sat in front of us, I think she is happy to see me getting along?

Either way, I tried to focus on explaining Niko. She seems to get lost often— then sometime getting sleepy. I pinched her arm every time she fell asleep— since a gentle hit with a roll of paper doesn't work and calling her name just made her muttered some random things.

Two hours passed,

Nozomi studied on her own and even also made her homework. I am too, just finished my homework as I keep my eyes on Niko. She is now the only one who hasn't done anything yet. It amazes me about how someone can't finish a simple thing like this in less than an hour, but to try to keep on pushing her actually do something. Nozomi joined me to watch on Niko, two of us looking at her work very intensely.

"Uuhh…." Niki mumbled.

"Four more questions…" I said.

"Hmm… can…you two stop staring at me like that? I'm nervous…" Niko said.

"Why would you be nervous, you're always doing a mistake anyway…" I said.

"Urrrh….. no… I just can't think clearly…." She said.

"Then, let's take a break…" Nozomi said.

"It's just four questions left, Nozomi…" I said.

"Ericchi is being too strict, let her take a break for a while… she isn't like you…" Nozomi said.

"Since you're the one asking for it, then fine…." I said.

Niko breathed in relieve.

"Let's have some chat, Niko-chan…" Nozomi said.

"What do you want to talk about?" Niko asked.

"Hmm… your family of course, I heard from others you're the eldest one?" Nozomi said.

"Huh? Yeah? Why would you want to know about it…"

"Just wondering, I feel like I want to know more about you…" Nozomi replied.

"Well, yes, I'm the eldest, that's why I don't have much time to hang out since I have to take care of my siblings…" Niko said.

"I hope you're not using that as an excuse to get bad marks. You know I have a lot of work to do too…"I said.

"No, of course not!" she retorted.

Nozomi giggled to it.

"What about you two anyway…" she asked.

"Ericchi is a transfer student from Russia; she will have her sister moving in with us next year…" Nozomi said.

"W-wait a minute… moving in with us? Are you two related?" Niko asked.

"Not really, we just thought it would be fun to live with a best friend…" I said.

"You two are best friend and living together?" she asked.

"Yup, is that weird here?" I asked.

"Nope, not at all…" Nozomi said.

"Well, no, but it just a wonder, since when are you two getting close to each other…" Niko asked.

"I met her a year ago…" I said.

"Then you just suddenly best friend that live together in the second year… that was fast…" Niko said.

"What can I say? Ericchi and I always spend our time together. We probably spend like about 16 hours together a day…" Nozomi said proudly.

"I guess that's how you claimed you have found your soul mate…" Niko said.

We giggled to it.

"Another question, why are you called as…. Ericchi…. Your name is Ayase Eli….. why is it suddenly Ericchi…" Niko asked.

"It's a cute name, isn't it?" Nozomi replied.

"It's weird…" Niko said.

She's the second person to complain about that.

"You're just jealous, I'll call you Nikochi, happy now?" Nozomi said.

And she actually did the same, I'm going to flip the table if Niko is alright with that name.

"The heck, I don't want to be called that!" she complained.

The table is safe.

"Yes you do, Nikochi, I'll call you Nikochi from now on…" Nozomi insisted.

"I don't want that name!" she yelled.

Nozomi keep bullying her. I guess Niko's homework have to wait longer….

* * *

Night time,

Niko returned to her place after she finished her homework, we had our dinner with her too before that. I guess I started to be able to tolerate Niko's rudeness. It was annoying but she isn't a bad girl in fact. She just can't really express her feeling properly.

After I took a nice bath and dried my hair, I decided to wait for Nozomi in the living room. I stared on every corner of the room— it is indeed smaller than my current place, but it's somewhat cozy. She also has a pretty big and wide television— but it's hanging on her wall, I suppose I won't be able to enter that Television unless I could do a really high jump or moving some stuff here to climb.

Taking a look at the television though, it looks kind of antique. I wonder what her parent job is, because the television might cost a lot more than a whole apartment. I decided to take a closer look at it.

The frame is uniquely crafted, made of metallic component, but it's not exactly a metal. I'm not sure what material is that. Then the screen also looks very smooth and shiny. My hand could reach the screen— thanks for being born tall. I poked on the television, it reacted the same like the other television that I touched.

"Ah, Ericchi…" Nozomi called.

"Nozomi…" I turned to her. Nozomi is already in her night dress, it's purple and sweetly designed.

"Harasho… you looks really cute, Nozomi…" I appreciated.

"Mmm…Ericchi, don't flirt…" she said as she blushed. I'm not flirting, but if she takes it that way…

"I'll have to make you pay now, Ericchi you looks really beautiful in that white night dress…" she said.

"Thanks…" I replied.

We smiled to each other,

"Anyway, I think I have an idea for how we will sleep…" I said.

"How?" Nozomi asked.

"I'll sleep in the living room, the space here is pretty wide so I can roll around if I want. So I'm going to use the futon…" I said.

"Ah…" she looked away,

"That's a good idea. I'm pretty nervous too to sleep in one room with you…" she said.

"Me too, shouldn't have flirted each other from the very beginning…" I replied jokingly. She nodded sweetly as we began to giggle.

"But… it's going to be cold at night, are you sure?" Nozomi asked— her voice is somewhat shy.

"I'm used with the cold…" I replied.

"Then you'll be fine…" she said.

"I will…" I smiled gently at her.

"Ericchi, I'll get you the futon then going to bed— I'm already tired…" she said as she turned around.

"Alright…"

* * *

This is not supposed to be the point of staying over on a friend's place,

Why are we sleeping in a different room while the point of sleeping in a friend's place is to have fun with them until we fell asleep. I wanted to ask that to Nozomi, but she said she's already tired. Now I kind of wondering why did I suggest to be sleeping in different room and why she just agreed too anyway.

I know my reason was just because I'm suddenly wanted her and I think it's a dangerous move if I sleep in the same room with her. I can lose control and forcing myself to her because— I believe, her sleeping face is extremely cute. Those chubby cheeks, those pretty eyelashes, those warm lips, combined with the beautiful and long violet hair… ah I want to see her sleeping. No..no… no…. I must not. I'm already thinking perverted towards her.

But… appreciating someone's beauty isn't wrong, right. It's not like I also want to appreciate her big breast, her fair skin, her unique scent, or her comforting warmth…. Wait, I just did.

Aaahhh…this is so wrong! So wrong in many levels! We're just best friend right now, I should hold myself to not breaking limit too fast or too boldly. Everything has its own pace. I don't want to regret my action. It has to be in a perfect time.

I rolled to left and right, trying to get rid of my perverted mind about her. I usually not having a problem with my sleep— why I have to be now? Maybe I should do something about it— maybe I need a storybook to read for myself, but I bring nothing.

Ah, but Nozomi should keep some of it. Maybe I should ask her.

* * *

I decided to walk to her room,

Knocked the door very gently, waited for a few minutes to have no respond. I tried to knock again a little louder, but I couldn't hear anyone answered. Once again, I waited— until I decided to open the door a little, peeked into the room.

I could hear her breathing a little rapidly and followed with a few moans, is she having a bad dream? She looks a little active for a sleeping person. I know she is curling under her blanket, then her face seems to be trying to endure something— maybe I should wake her up.

I approached her, then touched her shoulder,

"Nozomi?" I called her. She quickly woke up— a little jumping from her bed.

"Ericchi…" she called me back— her face is all red and she seems to be really scared of something.

"You….had a bad dream?" I asked. She turned away, then smiled at me

"Not really, but I'm glad you woke me up here. Is there anything I can help with?" she asked back— I noticed her trying to hide her hands. Is there anything there?

"I'm just wondering if you have a story book, I think I need to read one since I was unable to sleep…" I replied.

"Sadly— most of my books are already packed for the move in…" she replied.

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry…" she said shyly.

We remained quiet for a while.

"Then, I'll just go back… sorry for bothering you" I said as I about to leave— but she grabs my hand.

"Wait… Ericchi…"

I turned to her again.

"Is it really cold outside? Because… it's really cold here…." She said.

I remained quiet, I somehow feel like she is trying to tell me to sleep with her.

"I'm shivering… maybe… you want to do me a favor to warm me up?" she asked shyly.

Is she actually asking for me to sleep with her? Isn't this dangerous though, I might lost myself… but… I think I won't mind to try— I'll just tell her to look away from me so I'm not tempted further, or maybe I could be the one who look away from her.

"I don't mind…" I said.

She smiled before she made a space for me, the bed isn't exactly too cramped, it's true that it's a single bed, but it's still a little wider than the minimum size of single bed.

I rested myself next to her— she is turning around from me, giving me her back as if she wanted to be hugged from behind. So that's what I do. I placed one of my hand on her belly while the other one touching her back.

"Thank you, Ericchi…" she said softly.

"You're welcome…" I replied.

We remained in that position for a while until I could feel her getting a little tense. I could feel her body made some motion too— like shivering. Maybe it's still too cold for her? I decided to move closer to her, pressing my body against her. I could hear her moan,

"Ah…Ericchi…. You surprised me…" she said— her body still feels like shivering.

"Is it really cold for you? Your body is shaking…" I said.

"Mmmh… I'm sorry, I'm not very used with the cold…" she said.

"Do you want me to move closer?" I asked.

"Nnnhh… yes, please…" she said.

I decided to move closer,

"Hug me too please, but don't touch my hand…" she said.

"Is there anything happen with your hand?" I asked.

"No— it just that if you touch it right now, I might be really embarrassed…" she replied.

I wonder why. Either way, I hugged her tight with both hands on her belly. Her body seems to be getting tense harder and her shiver too feels like getting worse, maybe it just because I'm closer to her so I could feel it more too?

Her body curled more and more, I really wonder what's happening to her, but maybe she still could feel the cold. I never know it could have that kind of effect on someone. I tried to press my body closer to her, following her curling position.

Her body shiver is getting worse again and I could hear her breathing heavily. I can feel her other hand moving up to her mouth, trying to cover it, or maybe she was just trying to warm her hand with her breath?

To think about it though, maybe I can help her with that?

I gave her a warm breath on her shoulder— and she just suddenly uncurled, causing my lips to touch her bare neck— she also moaned a little loudly. Did I surprise her?

"Ahh… Ericchi! Sorry I'm finished…" she said.

"Finished what?" I asked.

"Nothing, but the coldness is gone now. Thanks…." She said— somewhat sound really satisfied.

Well it's true though, her body is no longer shivering, but she is panting like she just finished a run or something.

"Are you dreaming about running or something…?" I asked.

She giggled at me,

"Maybe… but you know what Ericchi, I think I really like the fact that you're brilliant in your study, good at charisma, and skilled in many things but totally clueless in one aspect of life…" she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Nothing, forget it…." She turned to me—smiling sweetly.

"By the way, Does Ericchi gives her little sister a good night kiss?" she asked.

"Yes, in almost every night…" I said.

"Then, can Ericchi give me one too?" she asked.

"I thought we're not supposed to do that….?" I asked.

"Just this once… last one… until we're ready to advance…" she said.

"Ready to advance….?"

"Just…give me that kiss, Ericchi, I want to know where you give it…" she said.

Ah well, I decided to kiss her forehead. She looks kind of excited as I gave it, she was then hugged me real tight, buried her face on my shoulder too.

This is dangerous…. But.. at least I think I can get over this one since I don't see her face anyway.

Maybe I should just enjoy this comfort and sleep.

* * *

Early morning,

The weather report was right, it is raining from morning. We already prepared to school, and had our breakfast too. Nozomi fried some potatoes, an egg, and a pair of sausages for me. She said she was sorry that she forgot to get rice so she couldn't cook one.

We walked to school together again; luckily I have an umbrella with me since Nozomi's umbrella was broken. I think we should go shopping after school— and maybe I could fix her umbrella.

But it was nice to share this little umbrella with her, she seems to be really happy too. I think this feels a lot better too since we promised to never do the flirt again. Sometime I get so nervous when we were close and she keep flirting me for her own fun.

When we reached the school, we saw Honoka, Kotori, and Umi talking to each other.

"Tonight will be raining! We should check out the midnight channel!" Honoka said.

"Yup! We should!" Kotori replied cheerfully.

"I'll pass, I'm going to sleep early tonight…" Umi said.

"Hnnn, Umi-chan is not fun…" Kotori said.

"It just doesn't exist! We shouldn't waste our time!" Umi said.

"Come on, Umi-chan! We can just turned it off if it gets too scary to watch…" Honoka said.

"Aren't the TV already turned off when the channel happen?" Umi said.

"Oh right… then...we can just hide under our blanket?" Honoka said as they began to walk further.

"We're going to watch it too, right Ericchi?" Nozomi asked.

"Yup, we will…"

I said as I continued to walk in with her.

* * *

Afterschool,

We went to our student council room to start working on our work. We planned to go shopping, then make something to eat for dinner after.

Surprisingly, as we came into the room, we saw someone placed a big gift box on Nozomi's table. I wonder what that is.

"A gift box… who knows Nozomi also has a fan…" I said as I approached it.

"Ericchi… wait!" Nozomi said.

"What?" I asked.

"I have a bad feeling about that— we shouldn't open it…" Nozomi said.

"Oh…."

"Let's just place it on detention room…" she said.

"Huh? Why?" I asked.

"Nothing, let's just place it there…" she said.

"Alright… but maybe let's do it later, we should work on our work first…" I said.

We continued to move on and sat on our own seat. Nozomi put the gift box away from her table. For a while there, I could hear some strange noises from outside. Like some people are disappointed of something. Does Nozomi think she is getting pranked by some?

"Do you think that box is a prank?" I asked.

"Yup…" she replied.

"What kind of prank I wonder…" I said as I took the big box.

"Don't open it, Ericchi… I want to backfires them." Nozomi said.

"How do you think this will work? We don't even know what's inside it…" I said.

"But I might know, just believe me Ericchi. I can take care of it…" she said.

"Alright then…" I replied as I placed the gift box back to its place.

We decided to continue our work quietly.

* * *

Late night, in my apartment,

I made Piroshky, a Russian bread filled with Mashes potatoes, Mushroom, Vegetables and Meat for our dinner. Nozomi asked me to use grounded pork meat and added some sliced pork too in it. She really enjoyed it so much. She already ate about six breads in a few minutes. She even told me that she wish she can have this for lunch too, but to make this bread take about three hours or so, she can't possibly asking me to make this in the morning.

"It's going to start soon, Ericchi…" Nozomi said as she checked on the clock. Its 11:55.

"Cool…" I replied. Nozomi watched the blank television intensely as she ate the seventh Piroshky.

"I think I'll eat nine by the time the midnight channel start…" Nozomi said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it…" I said. I haven't even finished my second bread. I watched her munching her bread cheerfully. I smiled at her although she didn't look, I just think the cute face of hers worth every smile.

"This is really delicious Ericchi, you're such a good chef too…" she said as she began to eat her eighth Piroshky. That was fast.

"You shouldn't have eats too much at night…" I said.

"But this is too good Ericchi! It's best when still warm! I love it!" she said before she took another bite.

Maybe next time I really should make it for lunch, but I think I only can do it when I'm not going to school. Ah well, at least now I know she really love that one too other than Yakiniku.

"Ah, Ericchi! It's starting!" Nozomi said as she took her ninth piroshky. That's the last piroshky on the plate. Wow she actually finished them so quickly.

I turned my focus on the blank screen— it somehow turned on without being turned on. We could see a traditional Japanese house interior, then a set of oven and big table. The quality of the video is terrible; I think the midnight channel producer need to upgrade his camera quality.

The place lighting made the place looks very warm— or maybe hot since they have a lot of oven in it. There also some kind of strings and arrow target everywhere around the area.

Suddenly, we could see Honoka with yellow eyes pops into the view,

"Welcome! Welcome to the midnight channel! This is me, the main guest of this show!" she said cheerfully. I'm not sure which one to drop for now, my jaw or the piroshky on my hand.

"Are you always feels bored with your life and ended with searching for an excitement that you never be able to get?" she said again, I began to notice her clothes are like some kind of traditional Japanese merchant that sell food. I can see the fire pattern around her sleeve.

"Worry not! Because I—…" she took out a giant hammer that usually used to make mochi out of nowhere,

"…and my two other friends—…" she said as Umi and Kotori appeared. Umi is wearing her Kyuudo uniform, Kotori is wearing a cutely designed kimono. Both of their eyes also yellow.

"….will show you the true meaning of strength, so that you can find your purpose to live your life without knowing a single destination!" she continued

"See you soon—!" Honoka, Kotori, and Umi said all together.

"Love Arrow—Shooot!" Umi cheerfully said as she shot her arrow toward the screen before it suddenly turned off.

I decided to drop my jaw instead of my piroshky.

"What…..is…that…." Nozomi seems to be surprised too.

"I….don't…know…" I said.

We looked at each other.

"We need to talk with them tomorrow…" We said together too.

* * *

The next day,

It's still raining outside, the weather report said that it will be a rainy night again. Then tomorrow will be foggy. We hurried up to school to meet up with the trio. I need an explanation about the show yesterday midnight. I thought they were going to watch the midnight channel, not becoming the guest of that show.

After we placed our bag in our classroom, we headed to their classroom— we could see a few people crowding one seat, we decided to come in and see.

"Get away, get away…" I said as I push people away from my way. Nozomi followed me to approach the center of the crowd. Apparently, Kotori is still in here.

"Kotori, what's happening last night?" I asked.

"Not you too, Ayase-senpai!" she cried.

"We saw you at midnight channel…" Nozomi added.

"The others are asking me that too— but I really have no idea of it, I forgot about that and fell asleep before midnight in my room! There's no television in my room…." Kotori said.

"Then, they might be just a similar actor…?" Nozomi asked.

"Might be, but, where's Honoka and Umi?" I asked.

"I don't know! I tried to call them but they didn't respond! I tried to call their home too but both of their parents said they're already gone from their room— so they probably already away to school…" Kotori said.

"But they aren't here…" I asked again.

"They aren't! It might be usual for Honoka to be late at a day, but Umi will never be late…" Kotori said, still crying.

"Ericchi— we need to talk…" Nozomi said as she grabs my hand.

Nozomi take me to the student council room,

"Ericchi, don't you think it's suspicious?" Nozomi asked.

"I think so, they can't be just gone from their place without informing Kotori…" I said.

"Back then, it also happened to Coco. People began to talk about her and saying that the first time she disappeared, she was just gone from her room… they can't contact them by phone too" Nozomi said.

"If it is the same thing with coco— then... I'm guessing it's related to that other world…" I said.

"Ah! If it related to the other world, they're in a big trouble, Ericchi!" Nozomi said.

"What?"

"Do you remember? The shadows are a lot aggressive in rainy day, they are brutal in a foggy day!" Nozomi said. Right, I remember that.

"Tomorrow will be foggy, this is going to be bad! We need to somehow rescue them." Nozomi said.

"How? I don't know their house or how to enter their place too…" I said.

"Let's just bring Kotori with us, it may be hard to explain but I will take the responsibility for that…" Nozomi said.

"Are you sure? It's going to be a dangerous adventure, Nozomi… I believe on you but for Kotori, I'm afraid she isn't coordinating as well as you." I said.

"You can protect me, so why not for Kotori. I will always support you too, Ericchi!" she begged.

"I have a feeling we need to know a lot of things about the two from her too— although I might already guess Honoka's Arcana from her speech last night…" Nozomi said.

"What's her Arcana?" I asked.

"Probably, Strength. An Arcana that is much more about controlling power, but I couldn't really explain it to you because you might need a clear example…" Nozomi said.

"So we need to figure out the other two before arranging strategy…?"

"I'm afraid the Arcana doesn't really matter on the battle style, but it could help at some point…" Nozomi replied.

"True…" I replied.

We remained quiet for a while. I really wonder what's actually happening when someone appeared in the television. Is that Coco experience the same?

"Ericchi…" she called,

"We can get through this together… believe it."

* * *

**A/N : Ok, gonna work on the battle now..**

**but fast question , are you bothered by the fact I'm still using "-chan" in my fan fiction? **

**Because honestly, I think its necessary to make the character.**

**I noticed Maki, Umi, Eli, Niko never used "-chan" when addressing the others while Nozomi use "-chi" on Eli and Niko and still "-chan" on the others. There's also Rin with "Kayochin" on Hanayo. **

**I honestly never think of being racist with it, but since someone pointed it out in my previous FanFic, I was just wondering. (I also think its funny for me to be called as racist xD. I never think of any difference like that rofl. Good people be good, bad people be bad, racist be racist. either way, just love everyone and be kind because you want to do it.)**

**Move on! Love you all. **


	7. Second Year : Even when they're shadows

**A/N : I decided to shorten the battle, it's too long for an early battle. **

**Thanks for reviews/comment/faves/follows! I appreciate it!**

**then, i wonder if there's any proof-reader want to volunteer to help me out with this. I'm kind of new to write fan fictions too.**

* * *

Afterschool in my apartment,

Me, Nozomi, and Kotori went to my apartment to begin the journey. Kotori seems to be still bewildered by everything, though Nozomi tried to explain her very carefully.

"So all you need to do there is to tell us about Honoka and Umi, also to coordinate with us, don't panic and don't do anything ridiculous…" Nozomi said.

"I..I still don't understand about the other world things— where are we actually going?"Kotori asked.

"That, I will tell you soon. But do you understand what to do?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes…" Kotori replied.

"Nice, now, Ericchi, please take us there…"Nozomi said.

"Uh…do I have to carry you both….?" I asked.

"Actually, you can just hold our hands when entering. All we need is your touch…" Nozomi replied.

Oh, so I don't have to carry…. But why she was asking me to carry her all the time before…. Ah well.

"Alright then…" I said as I grab Kotori's and Nozomi's hand.

"Let's get in…." I continued.

* * *

As we came in,

Kotori screamed in excitement,

"Waaaa! This! This is really cool!"

She turned around to look at the area.

"But... there's so much fog everywhere…." Kotori said.

"Ah, right. I need to make you that…" I said as I took out my Persona card.

"That?" Kotori gets confused,

"This…" I and Nozomi wear the glasses.

"Oh… Glasses…. Eh? There's a glasses to see through fog?" Kotori wondered,

"Yup, wait a minute, ok?" I said as I break the card.

Kitsune appeared, already with two pair of glasses. The first one have light blue frame with heart pattern, the second one is green with yellow line on the corner.

"Eh? You already made it?" I asked. She nodded in excitement.

"Harasho…." I pat her head.

"Waa.. who is this…. It's so cute!" Kotori said.

"Ah, this is Kitsune, my persona…" I said.

"Oh, so this is Persona, how cute! I wish I have one too!" Kotori said.

"That would be depends on you, Kotori-chan…" Nozomi said.

"Depend on me?" Kotori asked.

"Yup, a persona is manifestation of your personality, you'll be facing your shadow soon, and all you need to do to get your persona is to understand your own feeling and accept it. If you keep denying it, it will be angry and angrier…" Nozomi said.

"Ah, I see… then I will accept myself!" Kotori said.

"You look confident…" I said.

"Of course, I'm sure I can do this…" Kotori said.

Kitsune gave her the green frame with yellow line glasses, then the other one to me. I wonder why this one have different pattern.

"Wahh! The fog is gone!" Kotori said cheerfully. Kitsune nodded and approached Kotori, she was then wagging her tail playfully asking for a pat on her head. Kotori giggled and hugged her instead.

I tried to wear the glasses that Kitsune just gave me— this is a really nice one. I can see through one cloth layer and fog…. I turned my eyes to Nozomi who has been watching Kitsune and Kotori. Wow, she is wearing black bra with cute frills and black garter belt with cute design… she looks…. really hot.

"Ha…Harasho….." I said in awe.

Her body is well built although might looks a little heavy than mine. This is perfect! This is how female supposed to be, nothing like the common models lately. Those curves, those smoothness, that cleavage, that crotch of hers, I want to touch it. I want to feel it, I want to kiss her, and I want to lick... W-Wait! That's enough! I'm not supposed to think like that!

I took off the glasses, then put it in my pocket, wearing my old one instead.

"L-let's go! Time is wasting!" I said as I turned around. I bet my face is all red right now.

"Oh? Ok…" Kotori said as she released Kitsune.

"Ericchi? Are you alright?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes, I am. Let's go save them!" I said. Nozomi approached me,

"You're overacting, are you— Ericchi! Your nose is bleeding!" she said as she turned my face to her.

"Waaa..waaa…. what happen…" Kotori gets panic.

"Th-this is just beginning! Don't panic!" I said. I think I was panic too.

"Your nose is bleeding in the beginning! Silly Ericchi!" Nozomi said as she took out her tissue paper from her bag. She has her own special bag for adventure, Kitsune made it for her.

"I..I'm fine…" I said.

"Sit, Ericchi! Sit!" Nozomi yelled. I sat down in her command. She cleaned my nose bleed with her tissue paper.

Why do I feel like a pet now...

* * *

After that incident taken care of,

We asked Kotori to lead us to one of their house. Firstly, she leads us to Umi's place,

"Look from the house, I think this probably where they are…" I said,

"I couldn't feel their presence here though…" Nozomi said.

"The same with me, I couldn't feel their presence…." I said again.

"Well… then, they might be in Honoka-chan's place?" Kotori asked.

"Probably, but shouldn't Umi-chan be here if she got dragged in?" Nozomi said.

"What do you mean by, dragged in…"I asked.

"It just a guess, but the midnight channel probably be the one that drag them into this world…" Nozomi said.

"Maybe she realized that she is alone and wandered around to find people?" I said.

"Ah— if that's the case, then she is probably went to Honoka-chan's place… let's check…" Kotori said.

* * *

Kotori lead us to Honoka's place. It's a traditional looking Japanese sweets shop, the size of the house isn't big but I can tell that they have pretty decent economy.

"So this is her place…" I said as I stared to the closed door.

"The door usually opens, but yes this is her place…" Kotori said.

"I can feel the presence…" Nozomi said.

"It's faint for me but yes, I do feel it too…" I said.

"Shall we go now?" I asked as I turned to them. Kitsune, Nozomi, and Kotori nodded.

* * *

We enter the place,

The interior isn't what I expected. This house is somewhat too big for the front looks.

"Eh—Eh? This is not Honoka-chan's place!" Kotori said.

"This is not?" I asked. Kotori ran out again to check.

"But this is her place! I don't understand!" Kotori said again.

"Ah, then, does Honoka-chan ever said she want to expand her house?" Nozomi asked.

"She used to say something like that, about wanting to expand her house into a bigger place, though her wish was kind of absurd…" Kotori said.

"How absurd?" I asked.

"Like, she wanted an amusement park as her park, then a big hall with lot of oven and one giant table—"

"That…. that's what we saw last night, right Nozomi?" I asked.

"Yes, exactly. Though I didn't know about the amusement park…" Nozomi replied.

"She might as well own an automatic mochi workshop in the back of this place…" Kotori said.

"Harasho…." I said in awe. What's an automatic mochi workshop anyway.

"Then it's true, this place is a form of her wish— be careful Ericchi, I have a feeling this battle will favor her more…" Nozomi said.

"Got it… not let's get started." I replied as I asked for my Great sword, Nozomi took it out from her bag and handed it to me, Kitsune too taking out her own great sword from her own bag and prepared for battle.

* * *

We traveled through the house,

The description of the house that Kotori told is actually what we see here. Some are even way more extreme than what Kotori heard before. The shadows around this place too are somewhat a little stronger than the one we usually met before.

We could feel their presence getting really strong as we reached a big wooden door.

"Ericchi, are you ready?" Nozomi asked.

"I suppose so…" I replied.

"I'll find a save place with Kotori. Don't worry about us…" Nozomi said.

I nodded before we decided to enter the door.

It's a really big hall,

And it's very hot here too. I'm not very good with heat but I still can endure this, but I suppose with this heat, my magic won't be working as well. I could see about six ovens placed to face each other, theres also one big table with….flour….and…..Honoka in her pajamas?

"Honoka-chan!" Kotori was about to run to her, Nozomi quickly held her.

"Kotori-chan! Don't!" Nozomi shouted.

"But… that's Honoka!" she cried,

It seems Honoka is unconscious. She is lays down with flour all over her body like she is getting poured by it. I wonder what actually happen here…

I tried to look around again, I could see one giant bulls eye on the highest wall of the hall and Umi who's trying to keep her head untangled by a thick rope which hang her up right in front of the Bulls eye. Did she have been like that since midnight? That's strong of her, but I should save her quick before she lost it.

I ran to the middle, with Kitsune's help, I jumped higher than where she is— cutting the main rope, then recoiled on one wall, jumping through a few place before landing on the ground. Kitsune caught Umi before she fell to the ground.

"Umi-chan!" Kotori cried again as she tried to approach us.

"Kotori-chan! Don't panic! Stay!" Nozomi held her still. It's a good move because we don't know what exactly happen and what this place has.

I turned my focus to Umi, she seems to be really exhausted.

"Thank you, Ayase-senpai…." She said as she tried to breath.

"What's happening here…?" I asked.

"It's something absurd, I see myself, Honoka, and Kotori, they're talking about something non-sense too…" Umi said.

"Nonsense….?" A trembling voice from somewhere, sounded like Honoka, I tried to look around.

"We're saying the truth— the wish that you always have…" another trembling voice, sounded like Umi.

"They're coming… they're insane, Ayase-senpai…" Umi said.

I could see Honoka and Umi with yellow eyes. Their clothes too are the same like the one we saw in Midnight channel.

"Who's insane? We're totally sane, we are true to ourselves, while you… are not…" The yellow eyed Umi said.

"I don't understand you all!" Umi said, despite her anger, she still tried to talk politely. That's nice of her.

"What you don't understand? You were sick of life. Always have to keep your manner, always have to stay quiet while you want to say something out loud, always have to everything for your family, always have to keep tradition, why can't we enjoy our life like we supposed to be?" The yellow eyed Umi yelled.

"It's for the best, we shouldn't complain! You're just throwing a tantrum like children!" Umi yelled back at her.

"Life is boring that way, why bother living if all we have to do is to obey the rule? We can just slack off and do nothing until we died, there's no excitement in life anyway…" the yellow eyed Honoka said.

"D-Don't say that with her face! Honoka is nothing like that! She is always be full of energy! She always want to make things exciting!" Umi protested.

"My energy has gone waste for nothing— I feel like dying already, that's why I prepared a nice exciting death for myself…" the yellow eyes Honoka said again as she turned to the unconscious Honoka.

"Wh-what do you mean?!" Umi shouted.

"Turning to a rice cake, isn't that nice?" The yellow eyed Honoka said again.

"No you're not going to do that!" Umi yelled as she was about to attack the yellow eyed Honoka— the yellow eyed Umi pointed an arrow to her,

"Halt. You're not going to do that to my friend…" the yellow eyed Umi said. Umi stopped, she seems to be confused of what to do.

That's where I decided to step in.

"None of you going to kill anyone…" I said. The yellow eyed Umi draws back her arrow,

"Ah… Eli-senpai, I always envy you since we met for the first time…" she said.

"N-No! Don't call her by her name! It's impolite!" Umi yelled.

"That's right, Eli-senpai, Umi-chan really likes you, she really wants to be like you…" another voice coming from distance. I turned my sight to where the voice came from— I see Kotori with yellow eyes, standing behind Kotori and Nozomi.

"Kotori-chan, that's your shadow, you have to face it…" Nozomi said. So those are shadows they have to face, then it probably the same with Umi and Honoka.

"Umi-chan is so cool, Honoka-chan too is so nice, why I can't be like them too…?" Shadow Kotori said.

"T-That's because…." Kotori paused.

"I can't do anything as good as them…. I love my hobby but it doesn't impress someone in particular. I really want Umi-chan to wear my costume, but she always refuses it… Honoka too only try it on once but never want to use it because it's too eye catchy. I'm useless…" Shadow Kotori said again.

"T-that's not true! Kotori! It's a good hobby!" Umi shouted.

"In all honesty though they are all looks terrible, who want to use that around? It's so embarrassing… I'm not going to fit in any of them…" Shadow Umi said.

"D-don't say that to her with my face!" Umi shouted again.

"That's what I think, or I should say, what you think…." Shadow Umi smiled mischievously.

"No— You're not me! You're nothing like me!" Umi shouted.

"Umi-chan is so boring, so stiff, why she even bother keeping all the manner…" Shadow Kotori said.

"Don't say that! It's something good!" Kotori yelled at her own shadow.

"Honoka is a leech, she always asks for money while she actually could fulfill it herself…" shadow Kotori said again.

"No— Honoka is not! I'm happy to do it for her!" Kotori retorted again.

"That's what I said too, but I denied it too… I denied everything that I believe." Shadow Honoka said.

"It's so unfair, life is so unfair, why even bother living?" Shadow Kotori said.

"No—No! Don't say that with my face!" Kotori started to deny.

"Kotori-chan! You promised!" Nozomi tried to encourage her.

"But I really don't think like that! She is not me!" Kotori yelled at her. I could see their eyes began to glow, their smile began to smile mischievously, this is bad, they could harm the real one and Nozomi. I have to somehow get their attention.

"That's enough, three of you. You're all really troublesome, you know that?" I shouted, they turned their eyes to me.

"Bunch of imbeciles, acting like you know everything… Life isn't that short. If you want an excitement, then why don't you try to face me? " I said.

"Ericchi! That's not what I thought you will do!" Nozomi shouted in worry,

"Don't worry, I can fight them all…" I said. Actually I'm not sure, but it's better than they attack Nozomi or the others. At least I know how to fight.

Kitsune throws coals to each of their head. She was then taking out her small whiteboard, there written,

"Three idiots."

Looks like she know how to provoke too, oh wait, she is me, of course she know.

"Silly Ericchi…" Nozomi said as she smiled wryly.

The air feels so different all so sudden. The three shadows covered in dark flame as they turned into other creatures. I didn't see that coming. I think I'm kind of screwed up?

No, it's too fast to think like that. I'm the Brilliant and Cute Elichika, I can do this.

I could see the real Umi and Kotori fell unconscious as their shadows transformed into another creature,

The first shadow that caught my eyes is Honoka's. It's huge, looks like a bear with headband and a giant hammer. He looks slow but I think he has a lot of energy with him. His eyes are furious, his furs are brown and messy.

The second, Umi's shadow, looks somewhat gentle yet deadly. I can see the hint of rabbit shape as her head, sea pattern on her Kyuudo uniform that looks tattered here and there, plus the bandage that wrapped in messy fashion, it's like she is trying to get rid of it. She is also wearing a pair of Geta as her shoes.

The third, Kotori's shadow, looks like a demon girl with sheep horn that closed her eyes and smiled wryly, she is carrying a needle and thread on her hands, also a piece of cloth. Her body covered with a lot of cloths and chaotic thread and she floats with her tattered gray wings.

The three stares into me and Kitsune,

"Ready, me?" I asked to her, she nodded.

The first attack was attempted by Honoka's shadow. I was wrong about him being slow, he is quick but easy to read. Kitsune and I dodged the first attack. Then a pair of arrows quickly coming toward us, Kitsune quickly deflected it with her great sword. Just right after that attack, we could see a lot of clothes flew towards us as if it tried to wrap us into one— we quickly dodged it as we split up.

Suddenly, I could see a hammer falling into me— which I quickly dodge to the left and noticed a string is set on that side which made me tried to stop myself from moving before I touched it. I don't know what comes to it but it really looks like a trap that was set by Kotori's shadow. Honoka's shadow once again swing her hammer to me, I quickly do a back roll as I noticed Kitsune is trying to reach Umi's shadow who's standing on the table and began to aim on me.

Kitsune quickly changed to her Emperor form— a heavy armored knight with a tall shield that was transformed from her great swords, she made that function available as she learned Magician Arcana. My weapon could do the same too but I have to own the other weapon before that. I only have a shield and a bow and limitless ice arrow right now.

Kitsune charged to Umi's shadow— caused her to recoil to way back which took Honoka's and Kotori's shadow attention. They really care with each other— even in a shadow form. This will be very hard.

Umi's shadow fell to the ground helplessly, Kotori's shadow tried to grabs Kitsune though she dodged it easily, then Honoka's shadow ran closer as he swing his hammer which also dodged again.

As Honoka's shadow began to attack, Kitsune quickly use her shield to parry— I can see her trying to protect the unconscious real Honoka, I also noticed Nozomi is sneaking through the table too. I pretend to not see it. I throw my focus on Kotori's shadow, she throws a few cloths to Kitsune, with her unable to move from position, she got caught in the cloth.

I began to feel my body getting squeezed, though I still could move around— I suppose we only share the pain. Either way, I ran to it and cut down the cloth off her. I began to attack Kotori's shadow with my great sword, though she was able to dodge it. She moves pretty quickly.

I could also see Umi's shadow woke up from the fall, she began to aim her arrow again to— Nozomi. Nozomi managed to get the unconscious Honoka on her arm, she is trying to sneak through the battle.

"Tetrakarn!" one word that showed up on my mind as I saw the arrow flying to her,

Kitsune quickly made a barrier on Nozomi, it deflected the arrow that aimed to her. I quickly changed my great sword to bow and arrow— I'm going to challenge her on ranged battle.

The first shot I did to her, she quickly dodged it. I could see Kitsune slide off from parrying Honoka's attack— causing him to fell off. She jumped to my back and bashed Kotori's shadow— that was the time when I noticed she was trying to cut my head off with her thread. Thanks Kitsune. I shouldn't let my guard down.

Honoka's shadow charged in, we dodged it together, Kitsune tried to bash Honoka's shadow, though it doesn't looks very effective. Just right after that attack, Kotori's shadow attempted to grab again, Kitsune dodged it and gave another shield bash to her face. Honoka's shadow tried to charge again, I once again dodged it which caused him to smack his own face to the wall.

I noticed Nozomi is trying to sneak through again, I'm guessing she want to get the unconscious Umi off the battle field. I shot my second arrow towards Umi's shadow. She once again dodged it and began to aim on me. I have to get away from this Area or I'll be a disadvantage for Kitsune and Nozomi.

I ran to another area—and accidentally triggered a trap. I could feel some kind of fast and sharp wind passing through my arms. I fell to the ground to see a lot other strings set up on my side. I have to wake up carefully.

As I managed to get it, I could see an arrow shot into me— which I dodged but caused me to accidentally triggered another trap, another sharp wind passing through my other arm. Then that's also the time when I noticed myself to be actually bleeding. I should've changed to my casual clothes, now my uniform has two slits and it's going to be hard to clean blood stain.

Kitsune began to bash Kotori's shadow furiously, she is very quick and hard to dodge even for Kotori's shadow— that scene took Umi's shadow attention, she began to aim her arrow to Kitsune and that's where I took the chance. I draw my arrow and shot to her knee, but Honoka's shadow quickly protects her.

That's also the time when I realized Honoka's shadow weakness is ice. My ice arrow doesn't do much damage but it caused her to fell. I launched another arrow aimed to Umi's shadow. Umi's shadow quickly changes her aim too— she targeted my arrow and she got it. What a pain.

She shot another arrow towards me, I quickly dodged it. That's also the time when I realized Nozomi already got the unconscious Umi away from the battle field. I wonder where she is now, but it doesn't matter right now. I have to somehow beat them all.

I could see Kotori's shadow began to stagger from all the beating that Kitsune did to her, Umi's shadow doesn't looks happy with that. She began to take a lot of arrows— then aimed it to us. I can't possibly do something like that. Kitsune quickly stand in front of me, creating another reflecting barrier which we call tetrakarn.

As Umi's shadow launched the arrow barrage, the arrows that supposed to hit us deflected back to her. She got staggered too which caused Honoka's shadow to be angry too. He began to blow a fire breath towards us, Kitsune could guards me but for some reason— that fire breath is a little more painful. I could feel like it could put me down on my knee. Is that my weakness?

Either way, this is a good chance. They all began to be angry, they will start being clumsy— but it also means that I have to be extra careful too.

Honoka's shadow began to charge himself towards me— which I easily dodge because it's very easy to read his moves. He fell into Kotori's trap. I can't believe that possible, but now I know I can use that. Honoka's shadow tried to wake up, the weakened Kotori's shadow looks panic— but she was too late to warn Honoka's shadow. Another trap triggered and it damaged Honoka's shadow. I laughed at them,

"That was fun…. Do it again…" I mocked them, Kotori's shadow looks like trying to say something, though Honoka's shadow already woke up and being very furious towards me. He roared as he tried to do another charge, I slip into a direction, I already know there's a trap set there— then I jumped to his face as he charged, causing him to lose balance and fall into the trap. Once again he got owned by the trap. There's still more around, I'll made him get them all.

He once again wake up from his position, seems to be raged more and more. I giggled at him,

"Do you want to see my dancing? I was a good dancer you know…" I said,

He ran towards me while I do ballet as I move backward swiftly— dodging all the trap thread, it was easy to see that kind of detail since I'm very used to notice such. He actually triggered everything until the last thread that I saw in that path.

I noticed Kitsune is busy with Umi's shadow, she is also beating her up like what she did to Kotori's shadow, she is just very helpless in close range, though I wonder if it is alright to do that to the shadows. I don't know if it's alright to kill them. So that's why I played around with them until I could confirm it.

I could see the other side of the hall also has some trap set to it. That would be one fun path to go.

"Come on, Honoka, you're not giving up yet, right? I still have a few moves to show you…" I said mockingly. Honoka's shadow wakes up again.

He began to run chasing me again while I keep jumping around with my ballet moves—spinning around too, then lead her to the path with traps. I jumped swiftly to get into the path— it seems that Honoka's shadow didn't really learn from mistake here. He actually runs to chase me again and of course what I did is to keep dancing forward swiftly while dodging all the threads on the path. He got caught into the trap again until the last one. I gestured to him mockingly with the final move of my dance.

"Thank you for watching…" I said.

"Ericchi… stop playing around and kill them already…" Nozomi shouted from above, looks like she found a second floor— good choice.

"It's alright to kill them?" I asked.

"They're building its own form by the denial of the real person, kill them so they returned to the shadow form. The three will wake up any sooner… I'll tell them to accept them by then." Nozomi said.

"If you said so…" I said as I turned my sight to Honoka's shadow, looks like he is really weakened by all the traps he triggered. I took out my bow and ice arrow again, pointing it to him.

"Well, bye-bye, you're not—…"

"Ahh!" I could hear Nozomi's scream, I turned my sight to her. Kotori's shadow is holding her, she is trying to behead her with the thread but Nozomi is holding the thread and Kotori's shadow hand tightly.

"Don't touch me—!" she tried to hold it, I could see her hand start to bleed from the sharpness of the thread.

"Get off her!" I shot my arrow to Kotori's shadow— she dodged it while carrying Nozomi with her.

She landed on the middle of the table, pointing a long needle right into Nozomi's neck. What she is planning damn it. Is she trying to hold her as a captive?

"I can shoot arrow accurately you know, holding her captive will be useless…" I intimidated her, she just keep her smile and challenged me with her hand gesture.

She is very confident….

I still drawn my arrow anyway— but she poked the needle in, I could see Nozomi's neck bleeding a little as I could hear her painful moan. She tried to pull Kotori's shadow hand away off her, yet the shadow seems to be too strong for her.

I can't do this…

I dropped my weapon. I could see Kotori's shadow relaxed her grip and pulling away the needle, but still pointing it at her.

"Ericchi…. Don't worry about me… just kill them." Nozomi said.

I remained quiet. That's the stupidest request ever.

I raised both of my hands.

Kotori's shadow turned her sight to Kitsune. Kitsune too dropped her shield, leaving Umi's shadow on the ground— seems like she got beaten so hard, should've killed her as well.

"See now? What do you want…" I said.

Kotori's shadow didn't make a response, but I could see Umi's shadow and Honoka's shadow waking up slowly. I think they will make revenge from all the mockery I just did.

I could see Umi's shadow took the shield, then wearing it on her arm. Looks a little too heavy, but she still could wear it. She walks closer to Kitsune— then hit her on the face. I could feel the pain on my left cheek. Didn't know a shield could be this hurt.

Another bash into the right side, then to the front, both are hurting so bad. It's really feel like my skull would be cracked if it was done directly to me. The beating didn't stop there, Umi's shadow repeated it again in the same order, it's even getting more painful to feel it.

When I thought I'll be fine to just enduring it, a force dragged my collar— and threw me to the wall. Now that's real. I could feel ache all over my back. I'm guessing Kitsune also could feel the same. Though, what can we do? The last thing I want to see is Nozomi getting hurt, to see her neck and hand bleeding is painful enough for me to see.

"Ericchi! Ericchi!" she screamed my name painfully. I could see her face turning all red, her eyes also teary.

I just gave her a smile before Honoka's shadow clawed me from my right face down to my left shoulder, throwing my glasses off my eyes, I couldn't see properly through fogs but I can see everything faintly. I can smell blood coming from my face— ah, my beautiful face, I think I got four scars on it. I wonder if I can heal it if ever survive this. I'm guessing that I can since Dia did it fine before. I have Diarama in Magician mode, a stronger heal, that should works– if I ever survive this.

I still could hear Nozomi keep screaming my name painfully, though she couldn't even move, I can see her hands bleeding more and more as she keep trying to release herself off her.

I also still could feel Kitsune being beaten up by the shield over and over while I got myself hit by the bear paws. It's hurting so much, it feels like we both got double pain,

I tried to shout, yet my neck feels so hard to do it. Honoka's shadow once again throwing me away to the other side of the hall— and I fell right in front of Nozomi.

"Ericchi! Just kill them! Fight back!" Nozomi screamed at me.

"Then what about you?" I said.

"I told you— never worry about me! I'll be fine!" she shouted painfully as her eyes watching me sadly. Am I that sad right now? I really don't like to look weak— but since it can't be helped…

My sight began to blur, I was once again dragged and thrown into the wall.

"Stop sacrificing yourself, Ericchi! You're important!" Nozomi shouted at me.

In all honesty, I wouldn't want to sacrifice myself— but I believe everyone I knew will understand. I don't know why and what got into me, I know this is stupid, but I just never want to sacrifice you. You did it once in our first fight, it's my turn to return the favor…

_I am…_

_The Hanged Man…._

I could see Honoka's shadow began to raise her hammer upon me.

_I sacrificed myself…_

I could feel power flowing through me. I feel like I could do more moves to save us all with only one possible cost.

_To set them free…._

And that was the time when I realized that I have a way to solve this problem.

Tetrakarn. Kitsune casted it on me as Honoka's shadow swings his hammer towards me. He fell to the ground as he got his own damage. Then quickly another Tetrakarn on Nozomi,

"Ericchi…" Nozomi smiled at me again.

Kitsune transformed into The Hanged Man mode, it doesn't looks like what I expect it to be— luckily, it is much cooler than I thought. She is now wearing a samurai-like armor, with icy metal and black border along with some gold decorations, and she even got a pair of samurai sheathed on her black leather belt.

The first new skill that I wanted to use is— Tetraja, a magic barrier that will reflect magic damage. I casted it on Nozomi because I know Kotori's thread have an elemental damage as well. Now she won't be hurting her except she wants to sacrifice herself.

That will hold her while I finish Umi's and Honoka's shadow. The first one would be Umi's shadow since she could go ranged and it's dangerous if she could do it. Despite all the pain that I also felt, Kitsune slashes her samurai swiftly to Umi's shadow— causing her to break into dusts and turned back to how we see her in the first time.

Then next, would be a little less painful. I know Honoka's shadow have a high resistance to normal element, so I changed to The Magician— taking that chance to heal myself as well with Diarama.

I'm glad all my wounds gone when I used it. Now I still have my beautiful face with me— one without scars. Then next, Bufula, the best ice magic I own. I casted it on Honoka's shadow, causing her to fall to the ground,

"Table turned again, Bear…" I said mockingly.

Another Bufula to cast, he began to lost balance.

"Do you like the ice? Because I do…" I said again.

One more Bufula to finish him off, he broke into pieces and turned to how we see Honoka's shadow for the first time.

Last one, Kitsune turned back to The Hanged man. I approached Kotori's shadow who's still holding Nozomi as her captive. I think she began to use her as shield against me.

"What's that?" I smirked at her mockingly.

"Using her as shield?" I asked.

"Ericchi, if you hit us right now, you'll get your damage recoiled back to you, you know!" Nozomi said.

"Really?" I smiled at her,

"Yes, really! You put both tetrakarn and tetraja on me, remember?" Nozomi said.

I took a coal on the ground; I think this was what Kitsune threw at the beginning of our battle.

"Let's see…" I throw the coal to Kotori's shadow head. It hits her without being recoiled back by the barrier.

"Ah, only if I hit you…" I said teasingly.

"Do you think you can kill her without hitting me?" Nozomi asked.

"Not exactly…" I replied.

"Then— what do you have in mind…?" Nozomi asked, she began to worry.

I remained quiet, Kitsune know what I want her to do. She swiftly moves to Kotori's shadow back before she dashed forward— slashing Kotori's shadow into three parts with her dual samurai. That was also the time when I could feel the damage reflected back on Kitsune— which will be on me too. I'm glad to feel it— because that would mean that Nozomi is safe.

I could see Kotori's shadow break into dusts as she returned to the first form.

I fell on my knee, my vision began to blur once again. I feel like I've used everything I have, it's like I'm dying, though I'm not. Could I be probably endured one death? Is this what The Hanged Man arcana can do?

I could see Nozomi ran approaching me, her collar was all red, her neck still bleeding, her hands too are bleeding. I don't want to see that.

"Ericchi! Ericchi! Hang in there!" she called me.

I forced Kitsune to change to the Magician, then casted a Diarama on Nozomi.

"Ericchi! You could've casted it on yourself, why are you….." her voice began to fade.

I couldn't make a reply to her, nor hearing her anymore.

I feel so tired— but I'm alive. I know I am.

I can see Nozomi trying to call me over and over, but I still can hear nothing, I only could see her mouth moving with my blurring vision. I also could see the real Honoka, Umi and Kotori ran all the way down from the stairs— they seem to be awake, just like what Nozomi said.

Perhaps, this is also a time for me to leave the rest on Nozomi. Because after all…. I trust her.

* * *

I woke up in my apartment bedroom,

I could feel someone is hugging me gently, it feels so warm and comfortable. I turned around to see Nozomi sleeping next to me. I also noticed— she isn't wearing clothes, just bra and her garter belt.

This is so wrong in many levels. I woke up quickly and realized, I'm also only on my underwear. Did I miss something?

"Ericchi…." Nozomi mumbled as she woke up,

"N…Nozomi…." I called her back.

"Ah—Ericchi!" she jumped at me, hugging me tightly.

"W-Wha-wait a minute, Nozomi! We shouldn't do this when we are only in our underwear!" I said.

"There's nothing wrong with this! I'm so happy to see you back! This is my expression!" she replied as she snuggled to me.

"W-Why are we only in underwear?" I asked.

"I couldn't find your night dress, then I didn't bring mine, so the only choice is to sleep in underwear— be glad I didn't leave you naked! Your previous underwear was also covered in blood!" Nozomi said.

"So… you did strip me naked and made me use other underwear…" I said.

"It can't be helped. Your uniform too was so ruined. I don't think you can fix it in the School, they will probably think you went to a street fight or something! It's not good for your reputation!" Nozomi said.

"I'm glad you have another set of the same uniform though, I took it from the dresser of your apartment in the other world… thanks to Honoka, Kotori, and Umi for the idea…" Nozomi said.

"Ah, right, how are they?" I asked.

"They're fine. They even got their Personas. Turns out, Honoka is actually The Strength, Umi is The Priestess, then Kotori is The Temperance, we should get to know them later…" Nozomi said cheerfully.

"Are their personas formed the same like what I fought?" I asked.

"No, but they have similarity. You should see them later…" Nozomi said.

"I see…" I replied.

Nozomi snuggled to me closer, I could feel our bare skin touching each other. It feels so good, Harasho — but this is bad! What if I lose control? I shouldn't stay like this!

"Ahh..Nozomi, what time is it?" I asked, Nozomi used her feet to open the curtain,

"It's already morning…" she said calmly. I could see the bright sky, but it's pretty foggy.

"Wh-what? We have to go to school!" I said.

"Today is Sunday, Ericchi…" she said.

"Oh…."

How could I forget about that…

"So just stay on the bed, I want to snuggle more with Ericchi!" she said cutely.

Ahh…Harasho…why she has to be so cute… she snuggled to me in cuter way, it's getting harder to hold myself, especially when she is this close. I really shouldn't try to touch her back.

"N-Nozomi… do you want breakfast?" I asked.

"A little longer, Ericchi… I really like your scent…" she said.

Uuhhh….I really like your scent too—b-but! we shouldn't flirt!

"D-Don't flirt!" I said.

"I'm not, just saying…" she replied calmly.

Right… She is not… I shouldn't think it that way.

"Ericchi….. let's lay down again!" she said as she pushed me back down to the bed. Still snuggling me cutely… I really wonder if I can endure this any longer.

"Ericchi is so cool yesterday— waking up the hanged man arcana by her own…mmm… I'm going to blame Ericchi if I fall in love more and more…" she said cutely. Uh... fall in love more? It's not that love, right? Probably not...something else is more important in that sentence anyway.

"Ah, right, The Hanged Man arcana…." I said.

"I know only The Fool can do such thing, but never expect Ericchi to be able to do it without anyone's help….. Ericchi is so cool!" she said again.

"That's not true, I think I did it because you did show me The Hanged Man in our first battle…" I replied.

"But I only show you, I didn't tell you further… you did the rest on your own…" she said.

"It's still matter, you know…" I said.

"Well then, I'll just be happy to be useful for Ericchi… use me more, Ericchi!" she said.

That's bad, it sounded so wrong on my head. I must, resist…. Resist the urge! I must not kiss her, I must not touch her back, I must not force myself to her, please something— anything be happen!

A doorbell…

Lucky me…

"Ah, door, I'm going to get it…" I said as I quickly woke up from my bed.

I wore my casual clothes first before leaving my room, then heading to the door.

* * *

Turns out, Honoka, Kotori, and Umi came to visit me today,

They even bring some fruits and Japanese sweets, also a pair of cheesecake.

"Ayase-senpai, thank you for everything yesterday…" Umi said as she bowed to me politely.

"You can call me Eli…" I said.

"R-really….?"

"You want to call me Eli, right? Go on…" I said.

"Ah… uh, right… thank you, Eli-senpai…" Umi said.

"Eli-senpai, I want to say sorry for all the trouble we cause yesterday— we may not see it, but we can see how much fight is done in that place. It scares us to imagine how much struggle you did to take down three of us…" Honoka said as she also bowed to me politely.

"It's not a big deal, but I'm amazed three of you still care about each other even in shadow form…" I said.

"That's what made us realize about what we've done. Nozomi told us about everything, now we know we shouldn't care of what bad things the others did to us, because nobody is perfect, all we should do is to keep on believing, be kind to others, and loyal to our friendship, but more importantly, we must be peaceful to ourselves first— so that we aren't hurting them…" Kotori said.

"It could've been easier if you realize that sooner…" Nozomi said as she came out from my room— still in her bra and garter belt, plus a white jacket—that would be my night jacket. That can't be looks more wrong than it is… but I suppose I shouldn't comment. Let's pretend there's nothing happened.

I could see Umi and Kotori's face blushed, Honoka looks relaxed with that though,

"Ah, Nozomi-senpai, you slept here yesterday?" she asked innocently.

"Yup, I can't leave Ericchi alone… have to keep her warm." she said. Sigh, Nozomi, can't you just make it worse…. I think Umi and Kotori already have wrong idea about you and me.

"Ah-ha-ha… I see, so uhm… are we… bothering your morning?" Umi asked, trying to be as polite as she can.

"No… it's fine…" I replied.

"She was so happy to see three of you, she literally jumped off the bed…" Nozomi said. Thanks, Nozomi. That's true but that sounded more wrong.

"Oh…Oh-hoho…I see…. we're sorry… we could've gone here a little later…" Umi said, still trying to be polite.

"Nozomi-senpai! Your body looks really good! Do you want to try on my costume sometime?" Kotori asked cheerfully.

"Sure, you should ask Ericchi too, her body is way more beautiful than mine…" she said.

I want to tell her to not talk like she has seen me naked—but she actually did anyway…. So no comment about that….

"Really? Eli-senpai willing to do it?" Kotori asked.

"I don't mind…" I replied.

It might be fun too anyway. Besides, that's what she wanted too, right?

"What about you, Honoka-chan, Umi-chan? Have any request?" Nozomi asked.

"Well, I wanted to ask if Eli-senpai willing to let us join the adventure— we have our personas now, we can work together…." Honoka said.

"Did you tell them everything, Nozomi?" I asked to her,

"Yup, they are interested to help saving the world…" Nozomi replied.

"We may not be able to answer your question though, if it's about how The Priestess Arcana is… or something like that. We don't really understand much about ourselves yet…" Umi replied.

"It's fine I suppose, I think I can learn from you all as we progress…" I replied.

"Yup, don't sweat it. Just do whatever you think is the best…" Nozomi said.

"Ah, I should make you two your glasses, wait here…" I said as I stood up then jumped into the Television.

* * *

I summoned Kitsune,

She already made another two glasses, also a new glasses for me, I wonder if she is still active while stowed in card form.

Honoka, Umi, Kotori came in, they are all already able to enter this world by their own.

"Here you go…" I offered the glasses to Honoka and Umi. Kotori already own her glasses. Umi's glasses is blue with green line on the corner, Honoka's is red with orange line on the corner. It fits them well.

"Woah, it's true, the fogs are all gone…" Honoka said in awe.

"Oh, maybe we should show our persona too…" Kotori said.

"Then, hold on a second, I think Nozomi will also want to hang out…" I said as I walk to the television again, looking out to the real world to find Nozomi is already right in front of me. My face buried on her breast.

"Ah, Ericchi— good timing… I was about to call you…" Nozomi said calmly.

"Oh…." I said, still with my head buried on her breast. Harasho, I really like her scent and her warmth….W-wait! That's not why I'm looking out.

I pulled my head away,

"Nozomi, do you want to come in…?" I asked.

"That's why I want to call you…." She said.

For some reason, although I know I don't need to carry her in, I just quickly grabbed her as she also quickly grip on my shoulder, both legs up and crossed around my waist. I pulled her in and turned around to see Honoka, Kotori, Umi, and Kitsune, watching us.

Umi's face is somewhat frightened, Kotori is somewhat amazed, and Honoka looks very clueless while Kitsune is giving me a thumb up while carrying a white board with "Khorosho" written with Cyrillic on it.

"S-senpai…. We…. We don't need a display of your strength; we know you are strong…." Umi said.

"Umi-chan! What are you saying! This is not her displaying battle strength! She is just trying to tell us that she is the Seme in their relationship!" Kotori said.

"Kotori… what are you even saying… what is Seme anyway!" Umi said, trying to be polite despite her being annoyed.

"You didn't know, Umi-chan? That's why you should read more comics!" Kotori said.

"If Eli-senpai is the Seme, then Nozomi-senpai is the Uke…." Honoka said, she is somewhat sounded so innocent. I don't know what these Seme and Uke things too…..

"That's pretty much it!" Kotori said.

"Not really, Ericchi is actually can be my Uke at some point… we both can trade our role depending on situation!" Nozomi said cheerfully.

I think I should ask what this Seme and Uke things to her later since she seem to know about them.

"Oh…so you two are actually able to switch role, very interesting…" Kotori said.

Umi's face looks even more frightened.

"Uh….so…." I placed Nozomi down carefully.

"Why don't we just… move on? I thought you want to show us your Persona?" I asked.

"Oh, yes!" Honoka said.

"We have to break the cards, right? I've think of the cool way to do it…." Honoka said again as she took out her Persona card.

"Hap!" She throw her card up, spinning around with one feet, then slam the other feet on the ground as she returned to where she looked at,

"Persona!" she shouted as she broke the card like she was about to grab it again. It's pretty fancy…

Her persona appeared. Now it looks more like a she— a female shaman with cute bear hooded coat and simple Kimono with fire pattern, she is still carrying a hammer with her and also wearing a pair of Geta.

She gestured as if saying thank you along with Honoka.

Kotori, Umi, Nozomi, me and Kitsune clapped our hands.

"Your turn, Kotori-chan!" Honoka said.

"Alright!" Kotori looks really happy.

She began with placing her card on her chest— then throwing it up,

"Aeeet!" she grabs the card with both of her hands as the card spin in the midair.

Her persona appeared, she still have her sheep horn with her, though her clothes changed to a cute Green Lolita dress with sheep furs on the border, cute big green ribbon on the back that giving her dress a tail-like element, her shoes are also cutely designed especially when combined to the striped tall socks, her hair too styled like Kotori herself, I wonder why her eyes still closed, but what important is…. Why her wings getting smaller….

"Why your wings smaller than before…" I said.

"Eh…? But if it is too big it's not cute, right?" Kotori said, her persona nodded to agree.

"But she still can float anyway…" Nozomi commented. It's true that her persona is still floating.

"Where's your weapon….?" I asked.

"Uhh…It's…. it's….." Kotori getting confused.

"Here!" she showed me a needle and a roll of thread, the same with her persona.

"Needle and roll of thread….." I sighed.

"Those are pretty hurt, Ericchi…" Nozomi said.

"Y-yeah! If I stab needle to the enemy, they will get hurt, right? Right?" Kotori tried to convince me.

"Yes, it will…" Nozomi supported her. I guess I have no comment to that since Nozomi was almost killed by a needle and thread, she have a point.

"Ah well, anyway, how about you, Umi…?"

"Eh….uhm… me?" Umi looks confused.

"Yes. Your Persona…" I said.

Everyone turned their eyes to her. she seems to be a little panic, but everyone just get their eyes closer to her.

She sighed.

"Alright…."

She started with taking out her card with her left hand, spinning it horizontally in midair— which made me realize that this persona card isn't following gravitation. She was then grabbing her card with her right hand.

"Umisachihiko!" she said as her persona card broke.

A priestess-like persona appeared, she is wearing neat Kyuudo uniform with sea pattern, carrying a brilliant bow and an arrow case with three colors. She posed very formal and politely, still gentle as the previous one and she still has rabbit ears too. She bowed to us politely.

"Uwa… she is so polite…"

"Thank you…" Umi and her persona bowed.

"So her name is Umisachihiko…." Nozomi said.

"Yes…" Umi replied.

"Mine is Honoo no Kamui…" Honoka said.

"And mine is Amalthea…." Kotori said.

"Eh…. Kotori's persona is not in Japanese name…" Honoka said.

"Uuh…that's because…..uhmmm…." Kotori began to wonder,

"You can't choose persona… it's already in you." Nozomi said.

"Aha-ha-ha, yeah… I don't know why…but-but! I have a cute nickname for her!" she said. her Persona looks somewhat excited too,

"Nickname…?" everyone asked,

"Lia-chan!" Kotori said, her persona looks so happy with that. Well, it is cute…

"How could Amalthea turn into Lia…." Umi said.

"It's greek, so it supposed to be read as Amalia, but either way, it's a nick name so whatever works…" Nozomi said.

"Ah, well, right, Eli-senpai nickname is Ericchi…" Umi said, she began to think,

I have a bad feeling about this.

"How could Ayase Eli become Ericchi…." She asked.

"It's a cute nick name, I tell you!" Nozomi pouts.

"I see…. It just… weird for me…" Umi said, trying to be polite.

"You're just jealous, a lot of people is. I'll call your Persona Sachi-chan, what about it?" Nozomi asked.

"Uh? what?" Umi bewildered, but her persona nodded politely.

"Looks like she agreed with that…" I said.

"Ahhh…well… it's a cute nick name…." Umi said shyly.

"Sachi…Sachi… Sachi-chan!" Kotori tried to call her, Sachi turned to her,

"It's so cute!" Kotori said excitedly as she snuggled on Umi's persona.

"Yup, so Its Kitsuchi, Sachi-chan, Lia-chan, and…" Nozomi turned to Honoka's persona. Honoka looks like trying to come up with a nickname too.

"Mui-chan?" Nozomi said.

"Uwah, that's what I'm thinking too…" Honoka said. Her persona looks happy with that too.

"Ah… so cute, Mui-mui-mui-mui-mui…." Kotori said cutely as she snuggled to Honoka's Persona too.

Why are they coming up with nick names now… but ah well, at least they're happy with that… it's somewhat fun to watch too. I can't imagine what will happen to them if I didn't save them before.

I feel like the three has formed some kind of unexplained bond with me, as if, I could feel them being a part of me. The Strength, The Priestess, and The Temperance, three of them are all somewhat grateful.

I may not know what they have to offer, but at least I know they are special for some reason, with their persona awakened, and meeting up with mine. I could feel their power gathered in me too.

Kitsune poked me, I turned to her.

She was then showing me her tail… no…. her tails….. She has four tails now...

"Ah, Kitsune, you grow your tails?" I asked. She nodded proudly.

"Then, it's true, her tails are related to these special peoples…" Nozomi said.

"Special peoples…?" they asked.

"Yup, it's hard to explain, but basically, I think we need to gather up these peoples to be able to complete Kitsuchi's true form…" Nozomi said.

"T-then… the midnight channel is… actually a sign?" Honoka said.

"I doubt that, if it is a sign, then it could've dragged four people, not only three of you…" Nozomi said.

"Four?" the trio wondered.

"You mean, Niko?" I asked.

"Yes, Nikochi supposed to be dragged in too if it's truly a sign. There's also Coco too, she is last year's victim… so maybe, the midnight channel has nothing to do with it— maybe it's more like a way to prevent you gathering up?" Nozomi said.

"So whoever own this midnight channel is our enemy?" Honoka said.

"Maybe…." Nozomi said.

"Maybe we should check on Coco? We need to talk with her, right?" I said.

"I'm afraid we can't, Ericchi... she is moved away from Japan…"

"Huh? But I thought she is in another class?"

Nozomi shook her head.

"After the incident, they considered to move away from Japan. So they did…" Nozomi said.

"Are you two talking about Coco Miyashita?" Kotori asked.

"You knew about her?" I asked.

"Yup, my mother told me…" Kotori said.

"Her mother is the Chairwoman…" Honoka said.

Oh wow. She is basically the princess of the school.

"Coco Miyashita moved away from Japan, she have some kind of traumatic experience here. She never wanted to get any closer to television and even too scared to go around too…." Kotori explained.

"But, she was alright when I met her for the last time.." I said.

"She didn't really show it at school because there's nothing like Television or big screen— but she is literally going insane when close to it…" Kotori said again.

"Hmmm….. I see…." I said,

"I guess that also mean we can't just show others about this other world. It may cause some chaotic news…." Umi said.

"It's also pretty dangerous too, if they know we have this power, they will start to blame every missing people on us… even when we didn't do it." Honoka said.

They have a point.

"You're right…" I said as I scratched my head shyly. I never think of that possibility, thanks Honoka.

"I guess Ericchi was lucky to only show me and Kotori-chan so far…" Nozomi said.

"I was confused too at first but I thought it was cool to be able to do it…" Kotori said.

"Yup, I can feel that, that's why I was sure about bringing you in this world…" Nozomi said.

"Now to think about it, how did you two dragged into this world for the first time?" I asked.

"Well, it was a few minutes before midnight, I stared into the blank screen and suddenly see myself in the screen. She said about being in a prison that was made by her own will is tormenting, she want to be free or something like that, then suddenly a black shadow-like things began to come out from the television and dragging me in…" Umi explained.

"Is that the same with you, Honoka?" I asked.

"I don't know. I fell asleep and I just feel something dragging me in…" Honoka said.

"So the only one who actually watched it is Umi….." I said.

"Not to talk about she said she won't watch it before…" Nozomi added.

Everyone eyes turned to her.

"W-well…. Uh…. can we talk more later? I….I need to run an errand…" Umi said.

Everyone seems to be staring at her intensely, even our personas too except for Umi's persona that also looks as nervous as her.

"G-Goodbye!" Umi quickly ran out, I was about to catch her but she was leaving the world too quickly. Her persona stowed and the card flew out along with her.

They escaped.

"I was about to ask about how you all meet your shadows for the first time, it might help me to gather up people to complete Kitsune's form…." I said.

"I don't know, I was still asleep until Umi tried to wake me up. The shadow versions of us were already there…." Honoka said.

I sighed,

"Then, what can you tell us about yourself, Honoka? We didn't see you argued with your shadow before…." Nozomi said.

"Can we save that for later? I'm still pretty tired from yesterday…." Honoka said.

"Ah, yes, Honoka need more rest. She was helping out her family right after yesterday's incident…" Kotori said.

"Oh, then you can…. I believe it would be a long story, right?" I said.

"Yup, but I promise I will tell you when I'm ready…" Honoka said.

"I have to go too, need to get a few materials for my next costume…" Kotori said.

They stows their persona.

"Alright then, I'll see you all later…" I replied.

* * *

Night time,

I sat down on my sofa after my dinner and bath. Nozomi also took a bath and had to use my clothes for now while ironing her own uniform that she washed along with my other laundry. I can't blame her since it's true that bloodstains have to be treated as quick as possible, using a bath bar soap first to clean the stains do the trick, also it has to be cold water and we have to rub it too. I might complain because she is being inappropriate for using my stuff without telling me, but she also took care of me.

I keep my eyes on her, she is so calm and collected as she works on my other laundry too, she said she want to do it because she owed so much to me. I told her there's nothing to worry about, yet she was then telling me to be happy to do it for me too. I can't stop her from being happy. Because…. again…. I might be in love with her….

"Nozomi…" I called her.

"Yes, Ericchi?" she replied.

"Are you going to go home tonight?" I asked.

"I have to, I didn't bring any other things than my uniform, also have to change my underwear too…" Nozomi said.

"I have a set of new underwear that I never use, you can have it…" I said.

"Hmm… Ericchi, I still have to get my books too for tomorrow's study. There's so much thing I have to do at home. I can't stay here today…" she said.

"Then— I'll stay in your place…" I said.

"You can't, you have to get a real rest. My place is too cramped, remember?" she replied.

"I'm fine with that one…" I replied.

"You're not. You really have to get some more rest in a proper bed. I'll come over your place in the morning if you like, then we can have breakfast together…" she said.

"Alright then…" I replied, a little disappointed, I don't know why I suddenly want her to stay here longer. Despite the fact that we will be moving in together soon, also the fact that I hardly endure the urge to touch her, then, there's also this, does she actually likes me or she was just this kind to everyone? I know there's a case like Niko, not to forget about the fact that she love trolling people, plus she said she often flirt on people just to see their reaction— but we promised to never do that again because it's too dangerous for us to do it. We might actually fall in love with each other…. But… what if I did? Should I try to not to? Is she also trying to not to fall in love?

Should we try to deny this feeling? Or we supposed to embrace it? I don't know what to answer, but why it's getting more complex? Is it wrong to fall in love with her from the beginning? I know it's forbidden love for some, but why should I care about what others think about what I like? It's not going to bother them, right? I'm not even trying to force them to like what I like.

But… maybe, it's also the same like Nozomi. Does she want to be what I want her to be? What if she is not? Maybe it's her reason to stop flirting on me— to prevent her to be what she doesn't want to be. We're best friends and that's all we are right now. Her cuteness and kindness are just only what describes her, I shouldn't take it as her way to make me want to own her.

Ah. I'm clearly thinking too much…

I decided to stand up from my sofa and goes to my room to take a few study books. I began to read them carefully. It's better think of something else than being stuck in that thought. Besides, we still have a lot of things that is more important to do, such as understanding the other world, what Midnight Channel actually is and why is it related to that world.

I hope everything will go perfectly according to what I want it to be.

* * *

**A/N : Yup, that's it for the battle, 1 more chapter for the 2nd year and I'll skip to the third year so we can reveal about Hanayo, Rin, Maki, and Niko. also Nozomi... and the two possible ending... (Bad ending and True Ending)**


	8. Second Year : Life as Student councils

**A/N : Alright,last chapter of the 2nd year, I'll be skipping to the 3rd year next.**

**Thanks for review/comment/faves/follows.**

**Then about Bad Ending and True ending, it's just going to be alternative ending. I know some people love romance with dark background and some other love romance with happiness all the way. So I think I'm going to write both. Don't worry I'm not going to separate the two! **

* * *

The next day on the rooftop,

We promised to gather here to discuss about what happened in the night when they dragged in. Honoka, Kotori, and Umi sat next to each other while I and Nozomi stand next to each other in front of them.

"Explain us now, you don't have to worry about being embarrassed, we already see through you…" I said.

"You can begin with what you see after entering the television…" Nozomi added.

Umi sighed,

"So I guess it's only me that know about the beginning…." Umi said.

"Yup, Umi-chan… you have no choice." Nozomi said.

Umi sighed again,

"So it began when I fell on that Hall. I was so confused of everything that just happened, but I saw Honoka lay down peacefully on the table. I was about to wake her up as I heard Kotori…which I assume to be her shadow said something…." Umi said.

"What is this…something….?" Nozomi asked.

"I-I can't tell you! But anyway, I denied it, I know Kotori can be blunt at some time, but she can't be as blunt as she was. Then that was also the time when my own shadow appeared. She was talking about how I hate tradition and all, but forcing myself to like it, she was also being so disrespectful about my family. So I was angry…." Umi explained, her face gloomed,

"I keep telling her that I didn't force myself to like what I don't like, it's something good and I supposed to not complain about it because that is what I supposed to do. Yet she keep rambling about how I actually want to be more open about myself, about how I want to express my feeling exaggeratedly, I know I can't do any of them…." Umi continued,

Everyone seems to be saddened, I also somewhat can relate it to myself, but I still couldn't really understand her point of view. I would say something, but I think it's better to get to know further about what this tradition she is talking about. I'll see again later.

"Then, Honoka's shadow also appeared; she supported my shadows words— saying about this world have nothing fun to do, it's boring, and it's not worth living for. It's not even worth it to try being well-mannered…" Umi continued again.

"That's the time when Umi-chan woke me up!" Honoka said.

"Yes, I woke her up, I want her to confirm that, Honoka also denied it, she said there are a lot of things to be done in this world, she denied her so hard, she even argued with her own shadow— trying to convince her is also harder than what we thought…" Umi said.

"That's also the time when my shadow attacked, though it was more like a fist fight with Umi-chan…"

"Then you lost and ended to be hanged up there while Honoka is getting covered by flours?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes, they even said they will fulfill our death wish once they could get Kotori inside too… I wished that Kotori never came— but also wished that she saved us, but it was impossible… so I kind of…. Feel like dying…." Umi said.

"But I saw you trying your best to not being hanged on your neck…?" I asked.

"Yes, it's because I believe on Kotori although it might be impossible, she would try a lot of things to save us— she is our last hope when we both can't do it… that's why I tried my best to not die yet until she tried." Umi replied.

"We always believe on Kotori-chan…" Honoka added. Kotori looks really happy to hear it,

"Umi-chan….. Honoka-chan…." She cried.

"That's why I was telling you, you're not useless. We are not friends because we can use you. We are friends because that's what we are…" Umi said. Kotori nodded as she still crying in happiness.

"Besides, just remember what you said to Honoka, you told her, it doesn't matter about how much trouble Honoka made, or about how annoying Honoka is when she is giving up things just because she doesn't think she can do it, you will always be on her side to accompany her to find where her strength is. Without those words, Kotori, Honoka will never accept herself…" Umi continued.

"Umi-chan, I also love the way Honoka-chan tell you that you don't have to be shy to express your feeling, because it is what you feel… I agreed to that too!" Kotori said, still in her cry.

"Yup, because after all, we believe on each other, we will always support each other too, right? There's nothing to hide" Honoka said, she also began to cry.

I remained quiet. I wonder if I even can step in into that conversation, but at least now I know how they accept themselves, or about how they think about each other.

Nozomi held my hand, she was then whispered to me,

"Can you feel it Ericchi? It's a sign of The Judgment…"

"The Judgment…..?"

"Yup, but you may not exactly understand what it means, because it's all about understanding… it's not going to be easy to master that Arcana, but I know you eventually will." She continued as she smiled at me sweetly.

"Nozomi, you sure know a lot of things…" I said.

"I wouldn't stay at your side if I don't..." she replied with her cutest smile.

I turned away to prevent myself looking at it any longer. We're at school, we have to keep our images as student councils or we might be a bad influence for the girls. I don't want to suddenly kiss her or something, especially that we're in rooftop right now with three other girls.

"Anyway, three of you, why don't you all coming over my place in next two week?" I asked.

"Eh?" They turned their eyes to me.

"I want to train you in battle…" I said.

"Ah, it's good idea then; we do need practices." Umi said.

"Yup, I want to test my persona too!" Honoka said cheerfully.

"Ahh! Can I make costumes for those?" Kotori asked.

"It's better be good in battle…" I said.

"Yup, must be not too heavy to moves around with it…" Nozomi added.

"R-really?" Kotori seems to be excited.

"Yes, really…" I said.

"K-Kotori… can you make for us too…?" Umi asked.

"Umi-chan…?" Kotori got bewildered.

"I….I think I want to wear it too…." Umi said. Kotori smiled happily,

"Can you? Can you?" Honoka asked too.

"Yes! I will!" she replied in joy.

I guess next two weeks would be fun. Though I might have to focus on student councils works from now…. Ah well, I still have Nozomi with me anyway….

* * *

Student council room,

I and Nozomi had to rearrange some documents to make spaces for the new students that will come next year. I have to say that I did a good job on this. With my charm and my charisma, I managed to make a lot of students wanted to apply in this school. I already have almost half of the school seats filled— I'm truly the brilliant and cute Elichika. I'm so proud of myself.

But I guess I'm still nothing compared to this girl, who knows a lot of things that I don't know.

Nozomi. Why do you have to be so charming? You're so cute, so clever, so….. everything about you…. I love it. I hope if I told you that this perfect Elichika is actually in love with you, you would also fall into my charm, just like all those new applicants…. But…. nah, maybe not. I'm nothing compared to you.

Although we've been together this long, I never realized even your back is beautiful. Your neck is so tempting, I won't be surprised if a vampire wants to bite you there not because of your blood, because I am too, want to leave my mark there.

Your perfectly beautiful long violet hair, your perfect colored bright skin, your perfectly shaped body, you're all perfect for me. Are you even a human to start with? I feel like you're a goddess.

Ah…Nozomi…

Wait…

What am I doing?

I should go back to work. I wasted too much time staring on her back. She is been working to arrange documents, I have to do it too.

I continued my work quietly. It's an easy job but requires a lot of diligence. I'm glad I'm very used to that. Once again, because I'm brilliant and cute Elichika that can do almost everything by her own. I'm perfect. Ever since a little, my mother always appreciates me for my hard work. She also gets so happy when I done it perfectly. She always say like , Harasho, Eli-

"Ericchi…" Nozomi suddenly called me.

"Chika!"

What did I just said… I think it just escaped my mind.

"Chika….?" Nozomi wondered.

"Ah….uhhm… never mind that… what is it Nozomi…?" I asked.

Nozomi giggled,

"Ericchika…" Nozomi said.

I turned away, I think something is getting red.

"W-what….?" I replied.

"How cute…" she giggled again.

"Uh, so what do you want to ask?" I tried to change the topic, it's not very effective on Nozomi sometime but worth a try anyway.

"I was wondering how you will manage the library problem, seems like the third years haven't return all their books yet and not all of them have library member cards…" Nozomi said.

"Ah, I already solved that. reported it to chairwoman and she said that we can do a double check on book list and intimidate them by saying everyone will not get their report card if there's still one book not returned to the library…" I replied.

"Brilliant… so that's going to be fine, yes?" Nozomi said.

"Yup, it's going to be fine. Just put away all the third years' data…" I said.

"Alright then, The Brilliant and Cute Ericchika…" she said— somewhat sweet but I feel like she is trying to tease me. I remained quiet as I turned back to my work.

* * *

A few days has passed,

It's not yet time for us to enter the other world, though I've been concerned about a few things. Other than my student councils works that I've been doing, I also want to check on Kotori and her costumes.

I decided to see her in the sewing room. It's not used by the crafting club for activity today, but students are allowed to use it. It's usually filled by them who have problem with their school uniform or maybe just someone with a hobby like Kotori.

As I watched her, she is somewhat reminded me with Nozomi, though not taking my attention as much as her. I decided to go in and sat on the seat in front of her. I even turned it around and watching her closely.

She remained quiet as she works on the costume. Her face is somewhat peaceful and happy as she tentatively works with her needle and thread. I keep looking at her, but she seems to not notice me as if I never be right in front of her.

She is like, going to a different world as she works.

"Ah— Ericchi! There you are…" Nozomi said from the outside as she approached us.

"W-Wh-whaaa! S-S-Senpai? When did you….." Kotori looks really surprised.

"Kotori-chan, working on the costume now?" Nozomi asked before she sat on the seat next to me.

"Y-yes…." She said nervously.

"You look really focused when you work. Are you always like that?" I asked.

"Yes…" she replied— somewhat sad.

"I see, so I'm guessing that you never realized that Ericchi was here until I called her…?" Nozomi said.

"Yes…." She replied again sadly.

We both remained quiet to look at her. She seems to be still too shy to say anything, she decided to work on the costume again.

She began to be a little clumsy on her work, looks like she is too nervous. I have a feeling if I am her, I'll be starting to snap everyone around me. I hate being watched while working. She didn't do it though, I wonder if she was just scared to do it.

"Are you nervous if we watch you?" I asked.

"Honestly, yes, but…. I don't want to be alone here either…." She said.

"So you want us to keep you accompanied?" I asked.

"Y-Yes…please…" Kotori said.

"Where's Umi-chan and Honoka-chan?" Nozomi asked.

"Umi-chan should be in her Kyuudo-club. Honoka-chan must be at home right now, she have to work on her family business…" Kotori replied, she seems to be saddened...

"We all have different hobby, it's hard to stay together…." Kotori said.

I remained quiet, though Nozomi seems to have a thing to say.

"Have Kotori-chan tried to give up her hobby for them?" Nozomi asked. Kotori seems to be surprised by that,

Though it may be one good question in my opinion, if she wants to stay together, then she should go and meet them, accompany them, try giving up her hobby first.

Kotori remained quiet, looks like she haven't tried to do it.

"If you want to be with someone, you should give up your ego first…" Nozomi said.

But I understand she can't do it right now. She really wants to see us in the costume that she made.

"It doesn't have to be now…" I said.

Kotori turned her sight to me.

"There always be later. You have a lot of time." I said again.

She nodded quietly before she continued to work again. I can see that she is still a little nervous, but I guess she wants to be not. Maybe staying here will do something good.

I'm guessing Nozomi also has the same thought with me. She keeps watching her calmly. Maybe I should go get some papers for the student councils done here too while accompanying Kotori. It's better to spend my afternoon effectively.

* * *

Night time,

I'm cooking my own dinner today, single plate since Nozomi isn't coming over for it. Sad…

It's somehow hard for me to not hear her, it's like she has become my daily need. I always want to be on her side, always be feeling her around me, or perhaps just at least resting my head on her shoulder, her lap also works, and maybe, smelling her scent too?

Ah, I'm thinking too much again.

I decided to eat my dinner quietly— then cleaning up the dishes, and later, study…. Then… go to bed?

No, why is my life so dull. I need something fun.

It's strange though, I was always used to this before, doing everything that I usually do, aiming for the perfect grade and all, though why do I want excitement now?

Maybe I could just play some game that I almost never played. I have PS 3 and a few games ready. But… I know it's not the same fun that I wanted. Maybe my description of fun has changed— or maybe it's not the fun that I wanted. Maybe it's her that I want.

I decided to go to my bedroom.

I took a book from my school bag. I need to reread some stuff before going to the study for tomorrow.

An hour passed, I finished the rereading session, now before I go for tomorrows study, maybe I should make a call to Nozomi.

"Good evening, Nozomi…" I greeted her as she accepts my call.

"Ericchi…." Nozomi called me back, her voice seems to be somewhat shy.

"What are you doing now?" I asked. I could hear her taking a deep breath— somewhat feels like trying to shake off something in her mind.

"Studying, I don't want to lose to you!" she said cutely.

"Oh? Then, why don't we study together so we can be at least even?" I asked teasingly.

"How?" she asked.

"I'm going to read the first part, then you do the second, then I'll be on third again, and so on…" I said.

"Yup, sounds good to me…" she replied cheerfully.

We decided to read books with each other using that order. Hearing her cute voice reading the books surely make something much more interesting. I think I'll memorize it better than reading it myself. Perhaps if I do this every day, I would finally achieve my dream to get all 100 score in my study. Maybe athletic would be different since I usually just reach about 95, but I've practiced a lot in that other world, I could make the teacher be amazed with my skill and make him dare enough to give me 100.

We finished reading a chapter of our tomorrow's lesson.

"Mmm… Ericchi, I want you to read more, but that would be too much for my brain, why don't we just talk?" Nozomi said.

"Talk about what?" I asked.

"Talking about you? I like to know more…" she said.

"Why me? I thought you know me better than myself…" I said teasingly.

"Come on, we're moving in to the same house soon. I'd like to know what you're doing when you're alone… or maybe, feeling lonely…" she said. I could feel that her voice is somewhat a little sultry, though I know I shouldn't think that way. This is just a friendly talk.

"Then, I usually do crafting if I ever have free time and feeling lonely. It's a productive hobby, we can make something cute and feel like giving them a life." I said. I could hear her giggling.

"Do you play any music instrument?" she asked.

"Hmm… let's see, I usually play guitar back then, but I never really touched it again…"

"I see, so that's how you have those hands…" she said. I look into my hands as she said it, I wonder if she is trying to say that my hands look good or something.

"Your fingers are long, strong, a little rough but it shows that you're a hard worker…" she continued. Really? I never noticed. I just feel my hands as something normal. She is not saying that my hands look manly, right? I don't think it is.

"I really like your hands…" she said again.

"I like yours too…" I said.

"M-Mine…?" she sounds a little nervous.

"I never mention it to you or thinking about it, but as you said you like my hands, I want to tell you that I do like yours too. They are soft, warm, and gentles, it's so comfortable to hold it. When you hold my hands, I feel like I would never want to release it…" I said.

She remained quiet,

"I'm not trying to flirt you, or anything, I'm just telling the truth…." I said again. She giggled at me,

"I know you're not… Ericchi…" she said.

This is awkward; I think I'm blushing right now. Why does it feel so embarrassing to tell that…

"But the best part that I love is, your face, you're beautiful, Nozomi. Your turquoise eyes, your cute lips, your eyelids, your cute nose, everything combined with your fair bright skin and pretty violet hair. I may not know how you get that color, but I love it anyway, I don't have to know where it comes from… I just love it…" I said.

What did I just said…. this is embarrassing. How could I not control myself…

I could hear her giggling at me again.

"A-ah…. I said it, uh… please forget that…" I said.

"I can't…." she replied.

"N…Nozomi!"

She giggled again to my annoyance.

"It's not fair, I want to tell you about what I like most from you…" she said.

"Sure, tell me then…." I said. She giggled again.

"Well, Ericchi…. I….." she paused…

I remained quiet to wait her.

"Ericchi…I…..I really…" she paused again.

I still waited her.

"Uh…no…. let me try again…." She said.

"I'm waiting…" I replied.

"Ericchi, I really like….." she paused again.

I'm still quiet. Waiting for her to say it…

"I can't say it!" she said in distress.

"What?"

"I can't say it Ericchi! I can't say it! Never mind about it! Never mind!" she yelled. I think she almost broke my ear with that.

"Alright…alright, you don't need to yell…"I said.

I could hear her breathing heavily, looks like she really can't say it. Ah well…

"B-but! Ericchi! I can tell you this!" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"I really like your voice, the way you call my name… the way you speak your mind…. I really love it…." She said, somewhat shyly.

I giggled at her,

"I really like your giggles too!" she said cutely.

"I like yours too…" I said.

"Now then, can you call my name over and over with different expression?" she asked.

"Nozomi?" I started with confused one.

"Ericchi?" she replied with the same expression.

"Nozomi!" I called her with a little hint of anger.

"Ericchi!" she replied with the same expression again.

"Nozomiiiii….." I called her with childish melody.

"Ericchiiiiiii…." She called me back with the same way.

"N-Nozomi..!?" I called her in surprised expression.

"E-Ericchi?!" she called back in the same way again.

We did that over and over with a lot of expression that I have in mind. She seems to be really enjoying it, well, I do have fun hearing her calling me. I like it in every way. When I began to ran out of idea, I tried to pull my cheek and call her name,

"Now-chwo-mi…"

She laughed instead.

"What expression is that, Ericchi!" she said.

"Me with my cheek pulled…" I said.

She laughed again.

"I would do it but both of my hands are occupied… so…" she paused.

"Hmmm?" I began to wonder.

I could hear her moaning softly,

"How are you going to call me next?" I asked.

"Wait Ericchi… let me finish this…" she said.

I wonder what she is doing. I could hear her moan a little longer. Maybe she is trying to insert something to a small hole? I know some people do that when crafting…

"Ahhhhh! Eriicchiiii!" she called me out— sound really satisfied. That was amazing. I didn't know she can put that much emotion. It totally sound like she actually satisfied from doing something, did she managed to do what she was doing?

"Harashooooo!" I replied.

We laughed together.

"What were you doing?" I asked.

"Hmm….. thinking about you?" she replied cutely.

"Thinking about me?"

"Yup, I imagine you while you're calling me…" she said cutely again.

"Ah, you have a good imagination then?" I asked, I wonder how she can imagine me calling her in that many expressions, I think I don't even know what expression I'm doing some time.

"Only if it's about you, Ericchi…" she said playfully.

"I see, so I guess you just remember my face since we always been together?" I asked,

"Yup, I remember you, besides—we have a photo that we took together, right?" she said.

That's true, I also have the same one in my wallet. We are not really into taking picture together since it's hard to get time in student councils, but we did take one when we're in summer break last year.

She took me to mountain. I never knew it would be so fun to climb up there. We built a tent for two of us, we also hunts for edible plants together then mix it in our instant ramen, browsing through the tranquil forest, and the best part was when we watch the stars together at the peak of the mountain.

That's where we took our photo. She embraced me tightly as I embraced her back with one hand while the other hand taking the photo with the camera. She has the happiest face there, mine is happy too but probably nothing compared to her happiness.

"Ericchi…?" she called me softly.

"Ah, sorry, I was just looking at the photo again… it made me feel nostalgic…" I said. She giggled,

"I'm always looking at that photo every day, you have the happiest face there… mine probably nothing compared to you…" she said.

"Really? I thought it was the other way around…" I said.

"Really? Then we're just thinking the same thing…" she giggled.

"We are…" I replied along with a giggle too.

We laughed again.

"Oh Ericchi, I don't know how much fun I have tonight, you should call me every night now…" she said.

"Are you going to make me broke my phone bill?" I said teasingly. She laughed,

"Fine then we takes turns…" she said.

"That's what I was thinking…" I said.

We giggled again,

"Ah well, it's getting late, shall we just sleep?" I asked.

"Yup, we should. We still have a lot more to do for tomorrow…" she replied.

"Good night, Nozomi…"

"Good night, Ericchi…."

* * *

About a few days later,

After doing a lot of student council business done, I decided to visit the Kyuudo club along with Nozomi. We couldn't find Kotori here, so I suppose she still couldn't stop from working on her costume yet, or perhaps she decided to go to Honoka's place instead? Either way, we're here to check on Umi.

Her friends said, she usually take the last post. We decided to go there and we actually found her practicing there. She seems to be so stiff and formal, though her archery is no doubt excellent. I can relate that to myself— but I won't say that I have got out from that. At some time, Nozomi still tell me that I was too stiff and formal against others. It's a habit that dies hard…

"Umi-chan…" Nozomi greeted her.

"Ah… Eli-senpai, Nozomi-senpai…" Umi put down her bow.

"You're practicing again today, got nothing else to do?" I asked. She smiled wryly to my question,

"That's a little rude, Eli-senpai…" she said politely.

"Really? I was just asking that because it seems that your shadow also asked the same question…" I said.

Umi looks a little surprised,

"You're acting like you likes it, but you aren't exactly liking it. You're putting yourself in your own jail…" Nozomi added.

Umi remained quiet, it seems that she is still too shy to speak her mind about it.

"Is it wise to be like that?" Nozomi asked. I would ask the same question too.

Umi still remained quiet. She was then drawing her bow again and shoots another arrow to the target. Continue practicing her archery without words.

Nozomi and I watched her for a while. We could see her face gloomed, her shoot isn't as accurate as it was. I believe she feels bothered with our question. Maybe I should try to approach her differently.

"Umi…" I called. She turned to me.

"Can you shoot your arrow with your feet?" I asked.

"Eh…No… No way…. How do I even do that…" she replied.

I've seen it in a show. I think I can do it easy especially because I know how to stand with my two hands. My balance is incredible.

"Then, do you want to try it?" Nozomi asked to Umi, maybe that's the better step— see if she is willing to try it first.

"N…No… of course not…. It's impossible. Archery is supposed to be done with hands…" she said.

I smiled at her.

"Nozomi…." I called her,

"I got it, Ericchi…" she said before she took a bow and an arrow. It's not the right bow and arrow, but I think I can do it. Umi is looking at me confusedly.

I took off my shoes and socks. Then checking my short, sometime I forgot to wear them.

I put the bow between my toes, then bent down to put my hands on the ground, lifted my feet which have the bow up above my back and then joined by the other one. Nozomi placed the arrow on the other feet. I couldn't really see the string, but I could feel it. I tried to place the arrow properly before I pulled the string along with the arrow.

I managed to hit the target perfectly. That was just a luck…. But ah well…

"I…I-I-Impossible!" she looks really surprised.

Nozomi took away the bow and arrow before I stand back normally and wear back my socks and shoes.

"You see it with your own eyes…" I said.

"Want me to try wake you up from your dream?" Nozomi asked.

"N-No… thanks… but…. just… how did that even happen…" she said.

"I'm breaking the rule of using bow and arrow with hands? I might be student council but doesn't mean I have to stick with every rule…" I replied. She seems to be still confused.

"Why are you sticking with the rule to begin with? Discipline is good, but is it really all that matter?" Nozomi added.

Umi still remained quiet as she look down to the floor.

"To give you an example…" I said.

"You know winter in Russia is a lot different than Japan, it could literally freeze you to death when the weather is in extreme condition. You will always need something to warm your body— other than staying close with the fireplace…" I continued. She turned her eyes on me,

"You know what that means…"

Umi looks confused.

"You need a hug, Umi-chan.. a Hug…" Nozomi said teasingly.

"What?" Umi getting more confused. We giggled at her,

"Sure, Nozomi, we can keep hugging each other as we walk on the road…" I replied jokingly.

Umi seems to make a faint smile as she heard it.

"Actually, I was talking about alcoholic beverage… have you tried that?" I said.

"N…No , I don't drink those… I'm still under-aged…" she said.

"There is no age restriction for that in my homeland…" I replied.

"H-how…? That's a bad influence for children…" she said.

"Are you still thinking alcoholic beverage as something entirely evil or something that only adult can have?" I asked.

"Well… yes, the rule here said we aren't allowed to drink that before 20…" she replied surely.

"Then, do you think after you are 20, you will be able to drink as much as you can?" I asked.

She remained quiet. She seems to be still thinking about it.

"That is what I'm trying to tell you, a lot of people think of rule as a rule and that's about it. They don't even bother to explain why it existed. People are just loud about rule this and rule that, but they don't understand why and ended to make a lot more rebels than the one that obey…" I continued.

"Ericchi is just trying to complain why she isn't allowed to buy one in the supermarket…" Nozomi said teasingly.

"W-What! Nozomi! That's not it!" I said to her a little loudly, she giggled.

"Eli-senpai is into illegal drinking?" Umi seems to be a little disappointed.

"No, I don't even drink anymore. I don't have the need to do it. The winter here is still too warm for me. Like I said before, it's not supposed to be something that you drink over and over just because it looked cool or something, it has its own use…" I replied. She looks like she is still thinking.

"You can't survive in Russian winter without it. Maybe you can but barely. In here, you don't need them… you have hot springs too, that's a lot more healthy than alcoholic beverage." I continued again.

"I see, but… still, I wonder about the young in Russia, I mean, with a lot of young people drinking, are they going to be fine?" Umi wondered.

"It's a good question. I can't deny that it's hard to explain them why people are drinking. Without anyone telling them properly, they start to think drinking as something what adult do. I believe it also happen here. In fact, being able to drink doesn't proof anything, not even their maturity…" I explained again.

"…and they ended to be drunk and break another rule…" Umi said.

"Yup, that's why if you want to obey the rule, then you may have to see the rule itself differently, then even if you want to break it, you must be responsible to it too… following the rule just because you're dragged to it is not an excuse, and breaking the rule because you think it's cool is not an option." Nozomi replied.

"I have to admit though, I like the hot springs much more than drinking, they don't have side effect and it's fun too…" I said.

"Ericchi is so into seeing naked people…" Nozomi said.

"N…Nozomi….I'm not…." I sighed.

"To think about it though, sex also rated as 18 plus, but you two already-….."

"Wh-where did you get that idea?" I retorted before Umi finished. Seriously, where? I haven't even do anything to Nozomi yet! Wait… yet? Am I planning to do it? Maybe later… if I ever be brave enough to ask her out. But… It's not like anyone will know if we ever do it someday before 18. W-Wait! I shouldn't think like that! Besides, who said we can have sex just because we are above 18? It's not something that you can do just because you want to do it! We need a real partner!

"uhm.. Kotori told me, you are… the Seme…. The aggressive one… then Nozomi is the Uke, the one that being… pampered…." Umi said shyly. Nozomi seems to be really amused with it.

Figured they have the wrong idea, but either way, I have to say it loud now,

"I-I never did anything to her! We're not even in relationship!"

Umi giggled at me, was she just teasing me?

"Either way, Eli-senpai, I understand your concept… thank you for telling me, I'll consider it…" Umi said politely.

After saying good bye, we departed from the club room to go back to our student council work.

* * *

Another day passed,

After visited Kotori and Umi, we are planning to check on Honoka, though we still have a lot of things to do at school such as paper work and arranging schedule for school activity. We doubt that we could go home early today; I still have a lot of paper stacks to be done.

Nozomi also seems to be already tired from all the work. She is slacking off again, but I never complain anyway. I like her either way. She is cute when slacking off. She would often play with her paper or tarot cards, sometime she would also take a nap on her own seat, and my favorite is when she starts poking me around.

I might pretend to be annoyed, but I'm actually really happy when she did it. It shows how hyper she is in that day. I really like her being hyper. She would also do a lot of stupid things such as standing on her table with one feet, then hopping around and ended up to fall on the middle with her ass up, she is also sometime jump on my lap then began to snuggle. I wonder if she didn't realize that she is already grown big. Truth to be told, she is a really carefree person— and that's what I like from her.

Today isn't exactly a special day if talking about what she is doing to slack off. She is been playing with my hair while singing random song.

"La-la-la…Ericchi so stiff…so boring…so quiet…I want to play with Ericchi— Ericchi-Ericchi-Ericchi-Ericchi- I want to play! I want to play!" she keeps singing.

I ignored her and keep working on my work.

"Nyuuuuuu! Ericchika! Ericchika! Ericchika! Nyuuu-nyuu!" she starts to play with my ears.

"What is Ericchika today? A monkeyyy!" she pulled my ears to the side.

"What about now? A donkey! Ngooookkk...ngiiikk...ngoookk!" she pulls my ears up.

I'm still ignoring her and keep working on my work.

"Persona-changeeeee! Ericchika power—Haiiii—Bushuuu!Bushuuuuuuu!" She began to play with my hair again and I think she is trying to pretend that is can shoot something with it….

"Ericchika is on critical condition! Quick! Change to the handed man Arcana! Tan-tararamm…" she pulled my ponytail up.

"It's the Hanged man Chika! Samurai-style! Chorororomm! Nyuuuuummmm! Bushu-shu-shu-shuuu!" she spins my pony tail around.

I accidentally snorted on that. It sounded so cute.

"Ah— Ericchi snorted…" she looks happy to my respond, I turned away to hide smirk, I'm trying to not laugh. That one sounded really cute and it's hard to resist.

"Ehh..So Ericchika is trying to play cool and not play with Nozomi… Nozomi will be angry…." She said

I'm still ignoring her. What she do when she is angry anyway.

"Feel my ultimate breast rub— Ericchika!" she grabs my breast,

"Washiii-washi-washi-washi-washi!" she rubs my breast hard.

I have felt this one a lot of time before, no comment.

"Whaaa….. no way Ericchika has become immune to that attack! Nozomi is not going to lose— I'll make Ericchika react again!" she began to stand on my back.

"Hyaaa— Nozomi breast hammer!" she put her breast on my head. Then slamming it to my head a lot of times… of course it's not hurt.

"Ton-ton-ton-ton-ton-ton! Feel my power, Ericchika!" she said as I could feel her breast jiggling on my head.

I still can work on my work anyway. My focus is incredible.

"Nyuuu-nyuuu-nyuuu-nyuu…." She began to rub her own breast to my head.

I'm still ignoring her until she got tired and pulled her seat to next to me. I glanced at her, seeing her pouting cutely.

I gave her a mocking smirk and a wink.

She pouts even cuter.

"Nozomi is not going to loseee! Lick Attack!" she grabs me and began to lick my cheek.

"H-hey! Nozomi! That tickles!" I tried to hold her away.

This is bad, I can lose control if she keeps doing it to me. The tickle isn't just a tickle… it somewhat arouse me too. Especially when she leaves her scent on my face.

"N-Nozomi! This is dangerous! If you keep doing it— I might…."

She ignored me and keep licking, she even began to move to my ear and licking it wildly.

"N-Nozomi! I'm warning you!" I said again, yet all she did is to grab me tighter.

Ah, I can't hold it anymore. I pushed her down to the floor, pinned her too. Our faces looking at each other, my heart beating so fast, I still somehow can feel the sensation of her lick on my wet cheek. I tried to control my breath. This is really bad. We're at school, we shouldn't do this….

"Ericchi….?" She called my name, her face reddening.

"That's dangerous, Nozomi…. I'm aroused…. You know?" I said.

She nodded weakly.

"Don't do that again…" I said.

She nodded again weakly as her face getting redder.

"I'm just going to do this once to you, you have to agree with it…." I said again.

She nodded again— her face somewhat happy.

"I'll gladly be responsible…" she said.

"That's what you should do…. Now stay calm… if I fail this I'm not doing it again…" I said.

I began to push my face closer to her, slowly aiming my lips to her lips. My heart still beating so fast, I could feel her heart racing too under her breast that I grab.

She began to close her eyes calmly, offering me her lips and holding my arm gently.

Suddenly a mosquito landed on her nose. It's so cute. It's trying to sucks her blood— Wait! It isn't allowed to do that! She is mine!

"Ah… mosquito…" I said. She opened her eyes.

I tried to catch the mosquito but it flew away. I quickly stood up to try to catch it again. It flew around the room— I keep my eyes on it!

I really like killing mosquito. They're so cute when squished and I'm somehow feeling so proud too. I usually leave it on the floor so that the house lizard can take it for free. Though my mother always told me to just clean it away.

I tried to swat it from time to time, it's pretty hard since it is so small and yet quick, there's also a time when it got too high or too far from me.

When it got a little closer to me, I was about to swat it before Nozomi caught it with one hand.

"Harasho…" I said as I look at her.

Her face is somewhat dark and full of hate.

She put the mosquito on the table and began to slam it with her paperwork roughly a lot of time.

I guess she just really hate mosquitos.

I decided to leave her slamming it and go back to my work. Still have a lot more to go!

* * *

Finally, the day for entering the other world arrived.

I and Nozomi managed to finish all the paperwork for three months— of course it's all perfectly scheduled. The chairwoman even agreed to it instantly. She appreciated me for my hard work again. She believes we will get plenty of students next year. The school probably not in danger of getting closed…yet...

We all gathered in my apartment, Kotori have all of our costume with her. Looks like she made us some kind of Yukata with fancy short skirts since it will be hard to move around with long skirt, she said she was inspired by Kitsune's The Hanged Man Arcana mode. It might be cool if we all fight in traditional fashion.

I got light blue Yukata with light purple flowers pattern along with black and white lining. Umi is on dark blue with light green and yellow flowers pattern, Honoka is red with orange yellow and black flowers pattern, Kotori herself is green with dark blue and yellow flowers pattern.

It's fun, but what best for me is Nozomi also got a costume with her. It's a purple kimono with cute light blue and light purple flowers pattern. She even did her hair differently for this occasion. I really like the cute small red hat as her hairpin. Kotori surely knows how to dress her up.

"What do you think, Ericchi?" she asked cutely.

"I like it…" I said. She blushed to me,

"You do?" she asked again.

"Yup, you're cute in it…" I said.

"Waa….Umi-chan, you're cute in it!" Kotori appreciated.

We turned to see them.

"Uhhm…is the short skirt necessary? I'm feeling a little too shy to show off my legs like this…" Umi said shyly.

"You're always wearing short skirt at school, Umi-chan…" Honoka said.

"But that's a school uniform…"

"That doesn't make any difference! Its short skirt and this is short skirt too!" Honoka said.

"C-Can we just wear trouser or something next time?" Umi asked shyly.

"I'll think about it…" Kotori said cheerfully.

"Yosh! Now let's go practice!" Honoka said energetically as she leads the way in.

"Yup!" Umi and Kotori replied as she followed her. They summon their Persona as they keep moving— still somewhat stylish.

I wonder if they began to forget me as their leader, but I guess it works either way, I don't really care about spotlight since I can get it if I want to. I'll just be watching over them with Nozomi.

* * *

**A/N: Yup, that's about it. It's basically social link event in the game lol. I'm not going too detailed for them since the main focus would be Nozomi and Eli. But I'll pretty much tell about what their problem, how they approach them and how they will solve their problem and master the Arcana. **

**As you can see too, I'm leaving a question about "What Shadow Kotori said to Umi and why Umi doesn't want to tell it?" ... I'll leave that to your imagination. I know KotoUmi shippers will go for it, if you don't ship them then you can always think of something else.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**


	9. Third Year : A New Challenge

**A/N : Short chapter to begin the 3rd year**

**I get a feeling its going to be a lot more challenging to write this part and further. Hope you still want to keep up with this and not getting bored.**

**Thanks for review/comment/fave/follows! I appreciate it!**

* * *

We're finally in our 3rd years.

A highest grade in the school, no doubt people will never see us under them anymore, though it still means that we have to be a good example to everyone around school, no breaking the rules unless it's necessary or an emergency.

Nozomi seems to be wandering a lot too lately. She said she want to find the source of new energy that she felt. I could also feel them for some reason. Perhaps being close with Nozomi made me able to feel more?

Either way, she seems to be very busy with her own thing. I never complained about it. I can do the students council job myself anyway. Though I realize I'm a little lonely here, also a little hungry. Without Nozomi on my side, I have no one else that wants to take care of my other need such as food and drink. Though I began to wonder, maybe I can get something out from the other world. Can Kitsune make some food too?

She should be able to do it because she is me. To think about it though, maybe she can make Piroshky? I turned my eyes to the computer screen on the side of the room. It's not enough for my whole body, I might be stuck on my shoulder part. Though, what if I just put my hands in? I don't need to explain Kitsune anything right?

I looked around before I decide to approach the screen. I took out my persona card, putting it in and break it. I waited for a moment still with my hand inside. Then I began to feel someone is handing me something. It's like a basket— it's warm and a little heavy. I took it out before Kitsune's card flew out and get into my pocket.

I took out my hand to find it already holding— an actual basket, with a lot of Piroshky inside. I placed it on the floor next to me. There probably twenty of Piroshky inside. That's a little too much for myself… but it works anyway. I can always share with others later. Though maybe I shouldn't tell about this idea to anyone especially Honoka, I might know what she going to use it for.

The Piroshky that Kitsune made looks so warm and nice. I took one bite to it— and it's incredible. It taste just the same with one that I made and it's also filled with a lot of well-cooked meat and mashed potatoes, the vegetables are fresh too. Magic is surely nice. I just hope I could use it in the real world though I doubt I can summon her here.

I ate my lunch quietly as I keep working on my student council work. Nozomi returned with a bag on her hand which I assume to be her lunch and drinks.

"Ericchi, sorry I'm…" she paused as she looked at me eating Piroshky.

"Ericchi! How could you….!" She pouts as she drops her bag.

"What?" I asked.

"Piroshky! I want Ericchi's Piroshky!" she said.

"Go take it… here…" I turned my eyes to the basket. Nozomi quickly approached it,

"I don't remember you carrying this, when did you have this?" she asked.

"I don't know…" I turned my eyes away.

"Hmmmnn! Either way, I'm going to take it!" she said as she took the basket with her. She placed it on her table. She also goes to take her bag and placed it on her table too. She put one can of chocolate milk on my table.

"You should've told me you have Piroshky, I could've got you a better thing…" she said, her face still pouting.

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise…" I said. That's a lie but I guess it would make her feel better.

"Ericchi is giving me a surprise?" she looks somewhat surprised. Well… that was the exact reaction I want but…. I don't know….. I feel off. I was actually just doing it because I was hungry.

"Yup…." I replied.

She ran to me and quickly sat on my lap.

"Thank you Ericchi! I love you!" she kissed me very close to my lips. She is somewhat acting like Arisa now, except Arisa wouldn't kiss me like that. She usually just goes for a really tight hug.

She jumped off my lap and go back to her seat. Then she starts to eat the Piroshky cheerfully.

"Porks! This is so good! Ericchi is so skilled! I love Ericchi!" she appreciated.

"Don't forget your work, ok?" I said.

"Yup! I'll do all the works for Ericchi! Thanks for making these Piroshky for me!" she said.

She began to work with the paper cheerfully as she munched her Piroshky too. She eats very quickly, I wonder if she will be alright. Ah well, I'll leave that for now. It's time to work.

* * *

We returned to home— our home,

The place is surprisingly bigger than I thought. There's a tall old dead tree in the middle of the house, rising up until the top ceiling. It's already strengthened by a few ropes which connected to a few part of the house, it's tied neatly and it was also somewhat feel like an exotic decorations. We often use the rope to hang our laundry though. There's a big window on the wall, which let the sunlight shines into the first and second floor— decorated with a big dark brown curtains too. The stairs are curved in the corner and it only connects to the main bedroom and small balcony with a pair of chair and an elegant designed round table. There's a wall lamp on its side along with a small bookcase. We can watch the beauty of the first floor, watching the small round garden which only decorated with a few stones, grasses and the dead tree roots which still strongly hold itself in the ground.

We also could see the kitchen, simple and small yet looks neat and lively, we don't have dining room, but we have the big room. There's a big table with ten chairs on its side, placed at the other side of the kitchen. We put my big television on the middle, away from the sunlight, then the sofa on the opposite side, right next to the garden separated with small wooden fence.

There's also four doors in the first floor, one is the main door, second is connecting to the small bathroom, then third is one that connect to a bedroom which will be Arisa's bedroom. The fourth is a backdoor, but we didn't even open that one. Arisa's bedroom should be right under the main bedroom while the bathroom should be right under the bathroom that is inside the main bedroom.

There's also a few window other than the big window, it is all designed well and effectively. If I have to say, this house is excellent. It's small but it's very beautiful and exotic. Not to forget about the small front garden which Nozomi loves to tend.

But what makes me feel weird is, why is the house rent cost only twice of my apartment room rent in each month? Nozomi said, there's nothing to worry about. I was guessing that she might paid the big part of the tax and only show me the smaller amount, but she didn't lie about the rent.

When I asked the house owner, he said, there's no one that want to live in the house for like two months before we both moved in. He said, the first few peoples who live here always complained about a lot of strange and mystical things plus the evil spirits in the very next day after their move in.

I wonder if Nozomi did anything to this house…like exorcising. I never have any trouble with the house since last year. It's a very comfortable place and everything is set nicely too. The house also placed not so far from our school, we also have small garage that only fit for bicycles. We often travel with it— the most important memory about traveling on bicycles was at valentine day.

Nozomi was extremely bored and she said she want to go somewhere strange other than the other world. I took her to a miniature gallery which is pretty far from here, so we both traveled on a bicycle since she said she is too lazy to ride it. She was hugging me so tight on the back seat when I drive it in an extreme speed. I think I can even beat a scooter speed with it.

It was fun though, she got her hair all messed up— me too but it's easy to tidy it back. We laughed for a pretty long time in front of the museum.

Back to the main topic though, the owner also said that he will sell this house to us in cheap price if we can stay here until next year. He said it's more like a daring, but I seriously get so confused why it's a daring.

He said he tried to stay for a night in this house but he actually saw a lot of monsters and creatures lurking in the darkness, also a ghost girl that never shows but keep making some strange noise such as an evil laughter or something like that. I guess he was just scared of the dark like me, but I never heard or see that when it's dark— I just hate dark because it's dark.

Then about how I sleep, I've been sleeping at Arisa's room to test how it is like to sleep there. I don't want to make Arisa use an uncomfortable room; turn out the room is very comfortable, the best part is the small window above the dresser. There's a small flower bed right in front of the window. Nozomi planted it too. The color is ivory and cheerful red. It fits nicely with the natural green wallpaper that we chose together for Arisa's room. The room furniture was all originally white, yellow, and natural green too anyway. The transparent ivory curtain is also really beautiful, it really feel like home when I slept here.

Today though, I had to move all my stuff to the main bedroom. I'll be sleeping with Nozomi once Arisa arrived here. I can't wait until she arrives. I bet she must be really happy to live here. Nozomi too is really looking forward for this day. She said she want to meet Arisa.

As I finished with my stuff, I went to the main room, and sat on the sofa and stare into the television. It's turned off and I only could see my reflection there. Every time I'm in this state, I always wonder why and how that other world existed and why it has to be in a non-broken electronic screen. Then why those special persons existed and why they are needed to complete my persona's form.

The biggest wonder if how Nozomi not have a persona yet with that much knowledge in her. Even if she isn't the chosen one, I still wanted her to be my precious one, one that always stay on my side until the end of my battle— which was said to be soon.

The ten headed dragon, an enemy that we need to defeat— but where we will find him? Japan is big— the world is bigger. Is there a way to defeat him before he summoned at the real world?

"Ericchi…" Nozomi called me, I turned to the main door. She went out to help out at shrine a while back, now she just returned along with….. Arisa?

"Arisa…?" I stood up from the sofa.

"Sestra!" She ran to me.

"Kahk dee-lah?" she asked how is me.

"Harasho…ah oo tee-bya?" I replied and asked her back.

"Arisa Harasho!" she replied cheerfully.

Nozomi seems to be confused at our conversation.

"Ah… Arisa, Nozomi can't speak Russian…" I said.

"Oh—! Uhmm… Da!" she said yes to say that she get it.

"I'll speak in Japanese…" she said cheerfully.

"Thank you…" Nozomi said happily.

"When did you two meet?" I asked.

"She was already in front of the door, just can't manage to reach the doorbell…" Nozomi replied.

"Oh, sorry, I'll lower it down…" I said shyly.

"I did, don't worry…" Nozomi said as she giggled.

Arisa began to examine the place, she seems to be amazed by the view.

"It's a beautiful house, Onee-san!" she said.

"Yup, thanks to Nozomi, she is the one who found the house…" I said.

"Nozomi-nee-san Harasho!" she appreciated.

"Harasho!" Nozomi replied too. I guess she just don't know what to say.

"Now let's put all your stuff in your room, we will help…" I said.

"Alright! Thank you,Onee-san!" Arisa cheerfully replied.

* * *

Late Night, Main bedroom,

After we finished with our night activity including dinner and study, I decided to rest my back on the bed next to Nozomi. She seems to be already tired from helping out Arisa.

I have to admit though, she was giving her all when helping Arisa, I really like it.

I stroke her hair gently, then trailing my finger down to her cheek, caressing her soft and warm cheek. I began to wonder why I have no courage to confess what I want us to be yet. We've been so close with each other, we share our house, we share our belongings, and we…. share our life; she is like a family to me.

I pulled myself closer to her,

She remained quiet in her sleep. I could see her mouth's small gap—I could see her tongue and a hint of her teeth inside. Is it warm there? How does it taste? I know she did brush her teeth since I could smell the mint from her breath, though… will her lips have its own taste? What if I lick it?

Perhaps I should call myself lucky since I didn't sleep with her like this ever since we moved in. We always sleep in different room, now that we're here together, I wonder if I could hold myself from not doing anything to her. I know my mind have been corrupted by a weird desire that I have ever since I got kissed by that Ghost Girl. She woke something up in me…

Could my persona be awakened from that kiss too? But how does it even related to? When did I actually or officially have this power?

There's so much mystery that I haven't reveal— including, how could you be so beautiful, Nozomi.

What if I pull you closer, like this?

What if I feel you with my hands? Your curve, your warmth, your soft skin, your tender lips, your cute cheek, your heart beat, and your silky hair…

What if I hold your hand, like this?

What if I press my lips into your neck? Your breast, your shoulder, your hand… and lastly…. Shall I steal your first kiss?

I'm clearly molesting her now.

I quickly jumped away from my position, sitting on the bed and take a deep breath. What I've done. That's so close to steal her first kiss. Sleeping next to her after all those years surely feel so different, especially when I've fallen for her more and more.

Ah, no, come on, Elichika, you can endure it. Just one more year to be with her— just one more year to feel all the happiness you create with her…. just one more year….until I have to go back to my homeland…

And leaving her behind….

No…

That is wrong….

That is not what I supposed to think about….

What I should do this year is, to tell her how I feel, to tell her how I want her to be, and to tell her that I want her to be mine and only.

What if she said no?

Should I force her?

How?

Why I want her so badly?

Why a best friend is not enough for me and her?

I know her this long… we fought together, against a force that we don't know what and why. She guided me, she guided us through every battle. Even without a persona, she bravely charges into every battle with us. I know I love her, I know she loves me….. no… she love us….

She shares her love with everyone else…

I might be not that special…

It might be just me and my delusion to think I'm special for her.

….or maybe it just because I have the power of The Fool…?

….an Arcana that she said to be special….

Is that all the special thing I have for her?

No! No way!

Come on, think of something, Elichika! You have to somehow make her think that you're special! Make her cry in joy, make her clings into you forever, make her wants you more and more.

I need to plan where and when I want to confess to her… also how I will confess to her.

It might be not a big deal for tonight… we still have a really long time to go. Also, another matter to take care of…

Tomorrow will be a rainy night… after a year without rainy night; it made me feel so curious about what happen to the midnight channel. Did they stop to be aired somehow? Is it going to remain mystery about who and why someone appeared in there?

I have to see it later, maybe I'll just sleep right now.

* * *

The next day,

The trio gathered into the student council room— my room. They're giving me a form….a form to make a school idol…..why…..

"What is this…." I asked to confirm.

"We want to form a club, a school idol club…" Honoka said bravely.

"Whose idea is this…. And why…." I asked again

"It's my idea, we want to stop the school from being closed…" Honoka replied.

I know about the notification about the probability of school going to be closed. I even have argued a few ideas to the Chairwoman. I've tried too… and everything failed to pass her…. then suddenly they are making this for helping the occasion? What's their base? Do they even know what they are doing?

"I can't grant you this. I've known you for a year, but that doesn't make any difference with my decision when it's about school… you need a base… you need research… to create something that related to the school is not as easy as swinging your hammer to an enemy head. Sometime no matter how hard you do it, it results may never change…" I throw away their paper.

I can see Kotori and Umi's face changed a little, they might be a little shock with what I did, but this is for their good, besides… Honoka doesn't looks shaken by that. She is still full of fire…

"You need at least five members to make a club. Then you would also need to know your thing. I'm not going to help you with this… but if you really insist that much, prove me what you're capable of... then I'll consider it." I said again as I turned my sight away from them.

"I will!" Honoka said.

"You just need two more members…" Nozomi said.

"Then… Nozomi-chan wants to join to make it one?" Honoka asked.

"No, she is not going anywhere…" I said clearly.

The trio seems to be a little disappointed.

"You hear her, but I'll be supporting you from behind until you're able to prove it to her…" Nozomi said as she smiled at them. I guess she just always want to help out her friends, huh? No comment, but either way, she can do whatever she wants. I just have to make sure she will be staying with me for the other works until then.

"I'll do it!" Honoka said again before they gestured to me and left the room with Kotori and Umi.

The door closed, I sighed at them.

"Seriously, why it has to be school idol … it can be backfired to us if they failed…" I said.

"Ericchi, can you feel it?" Nozomi asked.

"Feel what? The world is crumbling?" I asked sarcastically.

"Honoka is trying to figure out her Arcana for you…. She is trying to find her strength and the meaning of it….." she replied calmly.

True. Even if I'm against that idea, I could feel her heart burning. I suppose it's not going to be hurt to let them try? Maybe I'll give them a slight support as well, because after all… they're my friends too.

"I know… but I can't just let them do it…." I said.

Nozomi giggled at me.

"You played your part, Ericchi… you did…."

* * *

Night time, in our home,

Nozomi and I sat next to each other on the sofa as Arisa sat on the cushion in front of the television with a glass of chocolate milk on the coffee table. She seems to be really happy to watch with the big screen. Even though it's a heavy rain tonight, she seems to not worry about it. She usually wants to cuddle with me when it's raining heavily.

Arisa watched the television intensely… she seems to be really absorbed by almost everything in there. It's not a surprise since she is very new to Japan. I was being amazed by a lot of things too when I arrived here. So many things aren't even existed in our homeland.

Suddenly, a very loud thunderbolt roaring so close to our home, Arisa quickly jumped to my lap and hugged me tight.

"Onee-san!" she cowered.

"There…there… it's alright…" I said as I pat her back.

Nozomi looked at us in awe.

"Want to join in?" I asked teasingly. Nozomi giggled,

"Ericchi!" she hugged us.

"Waa..Nozomi-nee san is so warm!" Arisa said as she giggled.

"Arisa is so warm tooo!" she replied as she snuggles to her.

They began to snuggle against each other and me have to take the weight of the two. I can't believe they're pretty heavy if combined together.

"Does Arisa like to snuggle with Ericchi?" Nozomi asked.

"Yup! It feels so safe in her embrace— Onee-san is brave until the lights go off…." Arisa said. That was a direct hit, Arisa….

"Ericchi is afraid of darkness? I didn't know…" she giggled.

"Yup, she would be the one who hug me if the lights go off. She doesn't even know why she hates it… Onee-san is so silly sometime." Arisa said.

"Oh…" Nozomi grinned. I don't like that look.

"It's also a good way to make her sleep, if she doesn't want to sleep, just turn off the light and she will go to sleep…" Arisa said.

"Ohhh…?" Nozomi still grinned at me mischievously.

"By the way, you two are so heavy…. I'm out of breath…" I said, trying to change the topic.

"Ah…right, sorry…" Nozomi went back to her proper seat while Arisa still sat on my lap.

"Oh— by the way too! I heard Nozomi-nee-san can do fortune telling?" Arisa asked.

"Yup, I can…" Nozomi said.

"T-Then! Arisa want to do fortune telling! B-But! I don't want Onee-san to see!" she said.

"Hmm… Ericchi?" Nozomi calmly smiled at me.

I know what she means.

"Alright then, I wanted to study too anyway… then going to bed, Good night, Arisa…" I said.

"Good night, Onee-san! Thank you!" she said cheerfully.

"Don't go to bed too late, ok? I'm responsible of your action here…" I said as I stood up, letting Arisa to sit on my seat.

"Don't worry, I'll join you once I'm finished so you know we're done…" Nozomi said.

"Yup, Arisa will go to bed too after we're done!"

I smiled at them before walking upstairs.

* * *

Late night, waiting for the midnight channel in main bedroom,

We put Nozomi's exotic wall television in the main bedroom. It fits perfectly and it doesn't take any space too. I sat on my bed as I keep reading on a study book while Nozomi, who already returned a while ago, lay down next to me and joining me reading as her hands playing with her card.

"Ericchi-Ericchi!" she called.

"Hm?"

"Arisa is an angel, I tell you…" she said.

"How so?" I asked back.

"She is so innocent, so pure, so kind in the same time. I'm very sure she has The Justice Arcana in her…" she said.

I got a little bothered with that.

"You mean, she might be able to poses a persona too?" I asked. She giggled at me.

"Everyone supposedly have a persona in them, it just about how strong or special it is. Though I doubt that's what you want to hear…" Nozomi said.

"I'm not taking her to battle…" I said. She giggled at me again.

"There, you just put up a face of The Hierophant…" she said.

I sighed at her. I closed my book, placing it back to my school bag and resting my back.

"What's that mean?" I asked.

"The Hierophant… a symbol of education, authority, conservatism, and obedience to rules, it's funny that Ericchi put up this face just now, considering Ericchi is always more into freedom when it's about living her life, a typical personality for a person with Blood type B… but then again, that's also what Ericchi as The Fool Arcana do. All Ericchi want is to be able to make everything perfect, right?" Nozomi said.

I remained quiet. She was then giggled at me before she cuddles me.

"The Hierophant is usually a father figure, Ericchi…" she said again.

"So?"

"Ericchi might be more fit as a father than a mother…" she said again teasingly.

"W-Whatever that means…"

"If Ericchi is The Emperor and The Hierophant, then I want to be The Empress for Ericchi. So that we fit together in a way… so that I will always support you too… but…." she paused.

I remained quiet to wait her.

"I wish I could choose my Arcana, yet I'm already destined to be born with specific Arcana…" she said.

"Is that means you know your Arcana?" I asked. Nozomi shook her head,

"I don't know. That's why I'm worried. I just began to doubt I'm The Empress for Ericchi…" she said.

"What's the Empress Arcana?" I asked.

"It's an Arcana that represent a motherly figure, one that maintain peace just like how an ideal mother figure would… also one that able to provide comfort to others…" she said.

What she's talking about now, that's totally something she has been doing.

"But I think you might be my empress…" I said. She blushed madly,

"E-Ericchi! Don't flirt! We're living together now… don't make me…." She paused.

"Make you what?" I asked. I didn't even try to flirt by the way. I wonder why she takes it as that.

"N….Nothing…Ericchi…" she quickly jumped off the bed. I wonder what she wants to say.

She suddenly turned off the light.

"W-Wha! Nozomi! Turn it back on!" I yelled. I could hear her giggling.

"Don't joke about this one or I'll be angry! Turn it back on!" I yelled again.

She just walked to the window and opening the curtain. It's still raining heavily, though I could see the moon from here.

"Look, Ericchi… can you see the moon from here?" she asked.

"I can, what about it?" I asked.

"The Moon arcana, it's associated with creativity, inspiration, dreams, madness, illusion, fear, fantasy, the subconscious and trickery… It's not negative arcana, not positive arcana either…" she said.

"What are you trying to say…?" I asked.

"Hmm… just wanted to remind you, you're an important person, Ericchi, if you fall, the other might fall as well. When you're scared like that, you may want to always remember this Arcana—so that you can fight even without being able to see what you're fighting…" she said.

"We can always attack randomly and win against random thing…" I said jokingly.

She giggled at me,

"Ericchi! Don't you ever do that!" She said between her giggles.

"But how do we even know that we win if we don't know what we're fighting? That's strange you know!" I said.

"That's the point. It's an Arcana that should give you an ability to sense things without being told or without anyone else knowing…" she said.

Just right after she said that, I once again feel a terrible headache— don't you miss this feeling, Elichika? Every single time I fully learn about a new Arcana, this headache attacks me. Though I wonder why I didn't get this when I got The Hanged man… maybe it because everything is already too painful to compare with the headache.

"Ericchi?" Nozomi called my name in worry. She quickly approached me.

"I hate this…. Why can't it be any friendlier…." I said as my head still hurting. Nozomi hugged me tight.

"Hang in there, Ericchi, I'm here…." She said as she gently strokes my head.

Well, I have to say this is comfortable but not enough to fight against the pain on my head. I decided to just rest in her embrace.

* * *

Midnight,

Even though the headache already gone, I still remained in her embrace, still waiting for the midnight channel,

"One minute until it shows up…." Nozomi said.

I nodded weakly.

"I wonder who's going to appear now…" Nozomi said again.

One minute passed.

The midnight channel showed up.

But something is wrong….

Why is it still all black?

"D-Don't look at me! Please! Don't look at me!" a girl voice from the midnight channel. She sounded very nervous and shy.

"No one is allowed to look at me!" she said again.

"What are you talking about, Kayochin! There's nothing wrong with you! I'm the one that shouldn't be looked at!" another voice.

"No—No! Rin-chan is fine! I am not fine!" the voice said again.

"Kayochin is fine— I am not fine! I can prove it that I am not fine!"

The midnight channel ended.

What is that….

"Sounded like someone want to be molested then the other want to be molested too… there's nothing going to happen that way. They need a molester…" I commented.

Nozomi laughed hard,

"Ericchi! How could you joke about something like that!" she said.

"Huh what? I'm just saying. They are seriously makes nonsense…" I said.

"Not everyone is a molester like me and you…" Nozomi said.

"So we're going to approach them and molest them?" I asked jokingly.

"You're only allowed to molest me, Ericchi, keep it a fair fight!" Nozomi replied jokingly too.

"Then let's begin molesting each other?" I asked jokingly again.

"Alright then, we can even go naked if we want!" she replied jokingly too.

"Sumo style huh?" I said as I giggled at her,

"Sure! You go first, Ericchi!" she said.

"Alright then I—…."

Before I could do anything, a phone call coming to my cellphone.

"Ah…phone…" I turned around and get the phone.

"S-S-Senpai! Senpai! T-T-This is bad!" Umi said.

"Calm down, what's happening?" I asked.

"T-The Midnight channel! They took two other people!" she said.

"We know, but we can't possibly do it right now… It's our bedtime…" I said.

"T-That can't be! We must hurry up and save them. We don't know what might be happening if we slack off…." Umi said again.

"Ah, I guess I just forgot to tell them…" Nozomi said,

"Tell what?" I asked to her.

"Give me the phone, I'll talk to her…" Nozomi said.

I handed Nozomi the phone, she put it on loudspeaker.

"Umi-chan… Good evening…." Nozomi greeted her calmly.

"Oh…Nozomi-senpai… you're sleeping over Eli senpai's home today?" she asked.

"I'm living with her, Umi-chan, how could you not know about that…" Nozomi replied.

"Ah…..oh….uhm….. I see…. So Kotori was right…." She said.

"What Kotori said now…." I asked, a little annoyed since Kotori often make her own fiction when it comes about us.

"N…nothing! A-Anyway, senpai! What about the two kidnapped people? We should hurry up and save them!" she said.

"Don't worry about it for now, Umi-chan. They will be fine. The shadows are only brutal in a foggy day…" Nozomi said.

Suddenly, another incoming call on Nozomi's cellphone— Nozomi accepted it and put it in loudspeaker.

"Nozomi-senpai! I saw it! I saw it!" Kotori yelled. Lucky it's on loudspeaker so no one break their ears.

"Saw what?" Nozomi asked.

"The Midnight channel! I was about to call Eli-senpai, but her phone is busy…" Kotori said.

"Oh…Kotori…" Umi said.

"Ehhh? Umi-chan?! Why are you in Nozomi senpai's place at this time of the night? Eli-senpai will be very angry!" Kotori said.

"N-No! Kotori! I'm the one who is on call with Eli-senpai…" Umi said.

"I'm here…." I said.

"Ah… what a relieve…" Kotori said.

"You two are so loud, are your parents not bothered?" I asked.

"It's alright! My room is far away from my parent's room!" Kotori said.

"Me too…" Umi said.

"What about you two…?" Kotori asked.

"We're not living with our parents…" Nozomi said.

"Waaaa…. How romantic!" Kotori said.

"K-Kotori… calm down, don't say things like that in front of them…." Umi said. Kotori giggled,

"Ne-ne-ne! Nozomi-senpai! How much fingers tonight?" she asked.

What fingers…..

"Uhmm…One, two, three, four, five?" Nozomi said.

"W-Wha…. Fingering to Fisting?!" she asked.

"Yup… Need to feel the stretchy-stretchy!" Nozomi said playfully.

"Whaaaa...must be so skillful..!" Kotori appreciated.

"Ericchi is very crafty!" Nozomi replied cheerfully.

I don't know what they're talking about. Why is it even related with craft anyway...

"Uhm…Eli-senpai… I'm really sorry for Kotori…" Umi said.

"It's alright, they seems to be having fun…" I said.

"Ah….uh…true…" Umi giggled shyly.

"What else, Nozomi-senpai?" Kotori asked.

"Uhm…. Sixty nine?" Nozomi said.

"W-Whoaaaa! You already go that far…" Kotori said.

I'm seriously has no idea what she is talking about. What with these fingers and numbers anyway.

"Ah…well… Eli-senpai, I'm sorry for bothering your night, I'll see you tomorrow…" Umi said.

"Alright then, Umi. Good night…" I said.

"Yup, good night…" Umi said before she closed the phone.

Nozomi is still talking to Kotori about whatever things they're talking about right now. I decided to ignore them and go to sleep. I must save my energy for tomorrow's adventure.

* * *

**A/N : Yup, so next chapter would be rescuing Hanayo and Rin.**

**Then yes, The Strength Social Link is unlocked!**


	10. Third Year : Missing?

**A/N : Another short chapter as the Intro of battle chapter**

**can't do much today because I have a lot of work to do for my job.**

**But next would be battle chapter so probably gonna be a long chapter.**

**Thanks for review/comment/fave/follows... I appreciate it!**

* * *

The next day, afterschool,

We gathered in the rooftop again to talk about yesterday's midnight channel. Nozomi explained a detail that they missed, about the fog and the shadows. She also explained the other behavior of shadows.

"Ah… so they will be fine until the foggy days in real world…" Honoka said.

"Yup, by then, the other world will have no fog at all, that's why the shadows are a lot brutal in that day…" Nozomi said.

"I see, I guess Eli-senpai and Nozomi-senpai really know so much about the other world…" Umi said.

"We already traveled there for a lot more time than you …" Nozomi said.

"But , now back to the main topic, what we should do to the two people in midnight channel? We don't even know them…" Kotori said.

"That shouldn't be a problem, but I'm guessing that they are using a nickname there. I heard Kayochin and Rin-chan…"I said.

"Maybe we should ask around?" Honoka asked.

"I was about to say that too… but, Honoka, do you even know what they sounded like?" Umi asked.

"You fell asleep last night, right?" Kotori said.

"Ah—well…no and yes….." Honoka scratched her head shyly.

"Hmm… Honoka-chan, maybe you should make an alarm…." Nozomi said.

"Well, my sister is sleeping in the room next to me, I wouldn't want to wake her up…" Honoka said.

"Then I'll call you later…" I said.

"N-No…Eli-senpai, please let me do it…." Umi said.

"Yup, I'll do it too, Honoka is our responsibility…" Kotori said.

"Alright then…." I replied.

"So why don't we start looking for clues now? Time is wasting." Nozomi asked.

"Ok!" everyone replied.

We all decided to move on to search for clues.

* * *

We searched through the school,

It seems the two are the new students in this school. Their names are Koizumi Hanayo and Hoshizora Rin, but what surprise us is…. They aren't kidnaped yet. We met them at the Alpaca's pen, playing with them happily. There's only me and Nozomi right now, but the others should know about this soon.

"Ah… so, you two haven't seen anything weird lately…." I asked.

"Not at all, we're doing fine… but we heard about the midnight channel, nya!" Rin said, she is a tomboy girl with short orange hair and chartreuse eyes.

"None of you bother watching it, right?" Nozomi asked.

"No, we just don't believe such thing existed…" Hanayo replied shyly. She is a timid girl with short brown hair and purple eyes, also already wearing glasses.

"That's good then. Maybe you should stay far from any big screen from now on. Don't watch it too close…" Nozomi said.

"Yup, we will. Nya! Thank you, senpai…" Rin said.

"Ah, if you have any trouble, please visit us in our student council room. We will try to help you out…" I said.

"Actually, we want to register as the Alpaca keeper…" Hanayo said shyly.

"Oh, that shouldn't be a problem. I'll register you two once we got to our room. You can start working from now…." I said.

They look really happy with that.

"Nozomi, can you show them about the tools? I'll be heading back to the student council room…" I said.

"Yup, anything for Ericchi!" she replied in joy.

"See you there…" I said as I turned around and left them.

* * *

At the student council room,

I began to work on stacks of paperwork that just arrived this morning. I wonder if everyone are just lazy or what, but sometime I feel like people are just handing all unworked papers to me— but at least, with this, I can actually control all the school management. Might be more work for me but it's worth it. I feel somewhat proud to be able to control the school.

A few minutes passed, my stomach began to growl. I wonder why Nozomi hasn't returned yet— but either way, I think I want a Pizza now. I wonder if Kitsune can make one for me. I took out my persona card, checking around and walk to the monitor.

I broke the card inside— then waited until I could feel her handing a warm wooden pan. I wonder what Pizza she made for me.

As I drag it out, I could see a large size Pizza with bacons, mozzarella cheese, grounded beef, mushrooms, potatoes, and some tomato along with tomato ketchup which nicely decorating the Pizza topping. It's sliced into 12 parts. This is amazing. Kitsune you're the best.

Her card flew out and slip into my pocket. I tapped on the card gently to tell that I'm really amazed by her work.

I placed the pan on my table, took one slice carefully— the cheese dripped slowly, the bread part is so tender like a pillow, the color too looks very tempting, the best part is, Kitsune also added some mozzarella cheese layer inside the bread. It's extremely well crafted Pizza if I have to say. Magic is wonderful.

I already ate about three slices in a half hour. I can't stop eating it since this is so wonderful. I began to wonder if I could add dark chocolate in this combination later. I bet it would fit the taste.

"Ericchi, I'm….." Nozomi paused as she opened the door. I paused too while biting my fourth pizza,

"Ericchi! Just how could you have a Pizza delivery in here!" Nozomi said— somewhat upset.

"Uhm…well…" I turned my eyes away.

"Aahh! Either way! I want it too! Share!" she said as she closed the door, then walk approaching me with rough steps. She dragged her seat close to me and sits there quietly.

She keeps staring at me while pouting. She looks really cute, she made me want to try feed her. I offered her the pizza that I just bite. She looks somewhat amused and began to take a bite.

I really like the way she eats the pizza. The way her cute lips move, the way her tongue licks her own lips as she clean the tomato ketchup, the way she pulls the melted Mozzarella cheese into her mouth, the way she grip my wrist tightly, the way she brushed her other hand against my forearm, the sound of her unnecessary moan— why is she moaning while eating a slice of pizza?

I keep watching her slowly eating the Pizza on my hand, it made me somewhat tensed around my groin, though I tried to keep myself away from that thought. She is getting closer and closer to the last bite, I wonder what will happen next?

I could feel something sticky fall on my finger, is it the tomato ketchup?

Either way, she keeps on going until the last bite.

Then she munched her pizza as she watched me with blush on her face. Her looks are very inviting, but I shouldn't think that way.

She is somewhat looks funny and cute. It made me want to giggle at her, though before I could express it, she licked my two fingers, the middle and index.

"Nozomi…." I called her name gently.

"You have tomato ketchup on your fingers…" she said innocently.

"Ah…." I turned my sight away.

She put my fingers in her mouth, sucking it slowly with a hint of slight movement— sliding in and out from her mouth. Repeating the same motion for over and over...but... Why?

She keeps on going with it for a while, until she finally released my fingers from her mouth— then licking it again slowly, her tongue trailed between my fingers, from my knuckle then up to the tip of finger. She repeated it again and again while I wonder why she needs to do such to clean my finger from tomato ketchup.

For whatever reason it is, it feels so good. I feel like I wish I could insert my fingers to her mouth again, feeling the same wild wet tongue brushes against my fingers, her warmth, the pressure she made as she sucked it. Everything feels so good, I want more.

Wait...

No..

I have work…

I need to work….

I pulled my fingers away from her. She giggled at me as she released me.

"Does it taste good…?" I asked shyly, maybe I have blush on my cheek right now.

"Yup, it tastes really good…" she appreciated.

"You can have the rest, I already ate enough for myself…" I said.

"Really?" she looked happy.

"Yes… go on…" I said as I placed the wooden pan in front of her.

"Thank you Ericchi!" she said happily.

She began to eat the Pizza on her own. I think I should ignore her for now— work still piling and I don't want it to be any higher.

* * *

I returned home by myself today,

Nozomi said she wanted to help out at shrine to increase her spiritual power. I often wonder if I could just help out at shrine too later. It's good for spiritual power, so perhaps it will also help me in the other world too?

As I came in, Arisa greeted me cheerfully,

"Onee-san!" she jumped at me and hugged me tight.

"Arisa, I'm home…" I replied.

"Yup! Let's go play now!" she said.

"Play? Have you finished your homework?" I asked.

"I…. I haven't…." she said shyly as she pouts. How cute.

"Then, let's just finish that, shall we?" I said.

"Yup!" her face turned happy again

I helped Arisa to finish her homework,

She seems to be still hardly recognizes Japanese Kanjis. I don't blame her since she isn't living here like I was. She also had lesser time to spend with our grandmother. Though she have to learn this as soon as possible...

"Arisa, I'm going to make you read a lot of Japanese books and newspaper tomorrow. Please study more…" I said.

"I'm sorry…" Arisa apologized sadly,

"It's still the beginning, Arisa. Don't lose your spirit just yet… you can be as perfect as me." I said teasingly.

Arisa nodded weakly.

"Now, what do you want to play?" I asked. Arisa seems to be cheered up again,

"Uh! Uhhmm! I want to play…. Uuhhnnn…" she is trying so hard to think.

I remained quiet as I waited her,

"Let's just play card…" she sighed.

I giggled at her,

"You just don't know what to play, right?" I asked.

"Yes…" she sighed again.

"Then, let's just play card…" I said as I smiled at her.

* * *

Night time, in the main bedroom,

After all activity done for tonight, I lay down on my bed next to Nozomi. She seems to be a little too tired to do anything else today. I wonder if the Shrine is just busier today, usually at this time of the night, she would still be very hyper.

I tried to poke her cheek.

"Mmmmnnn…Ericchi I'm tired…. I can't play today…." She mumbled.

She is so cute when she did that. Let's try again. Now— poke on her breast!

"Hnyaa….Ericchi so naughty-naughty!" she mumbled again, yet her eyes still closed.

"Nozomi-Nozomi, do you want a Piroshky?" I whispered.

"Ericchi… you can't make that in this time of night …." She mumbled again.

I giggled at her.

"Nozomi… I have a pizza.. do you want a pizza…?" I whispered again.

"Ericchi is a liar… you don't even order one tonight…" she replied— still tiredly.

I giggled again, it can't be helped since she is so cute. Maybe I can make her pay for something she did to me before…

"Nozomi…"

I pulled myself closer to her, hugging her gently and licked her ear very slowly.

"Ahhh…." I moaned erotically on her ear.

I swear I could feel her heart suddenly rushed, her eyes open widely, and her grip on her pillow tighten.

"E-Ericchi! We promised!" she scolded me.

I giggled again.

"I didn't try to flirt you, just teasing…" I said.

"Bu-but! I'm…I'm…." she struggled to find words.

"Good night!" I said as I turned around before she finished.

"Ericchi so meaaaannn!" she hits my back a lot of time, none of it hurts.

It's cute of her to do such thing, but perhaps it would be much more fun if I ignore her and let her do it until she gets tired? It's a payback anyway, is it?

"Mean! mean! mean! mean!" she keeps hitting me cutely—now with her pillow.

I guess it is a good pay back... time to sleep then.

* * *

The next day, afterschool,

As usual, Nozomi and I stay in our student council room to do our work until suddenly the trio came in again.

"Eli-senpai!" Honoka called.

"What is it?" I looked at her.

"We want to use the auditorium!" she said.

"Huh? For what?"

"The school idol, we're going to perform there…" she said again.

Are they serious? This school is filled by apathetic students and they're all girls, they won't have the will to watch other girls dancing and singing—except they're into it.

"No…." I said.

"They're just asking permission to use the auditorium… student councils have no right to interfere about their business there…" Nozomi said.

Urgh…. Why she is on their side.

"But….."

"Ericchi…." Nozomi seems to be seriously on their side.

"Fine…." I said.

I began to write their permission. I really wonder if this is alright for them. If it gone waste, then I'll probably have to arrange something to make up with the system cost, though since Nozomi insisted it anyway. I have no choice.

To think about it, maybe I could try something like publishing their performance online since I believe not everyone in this world is as apathetic as those girls— just look at Honoka. Though perhaps I would like to browse further about this school idol thing before trying…

My Internet account has a lot of follower for no real reason. Would be best if I can make use of that…

I gave them the permission letter. They accepted it gladly.

"Thank you Eli-senpai!" Honoka said cheerfully.

Suddenly, someone knocked the door like a panic.

"Senpai! Senpai!" A familiar voice, Umi quickly open the door.

Rin is breathing heavily.

"It's Kayochin! Kayochin is missing-nya!" Rin said in panic.

I and Nozomi quickly stood up from our seat.

"H-how do you even know…?" Kotori asked in panic.

"L-Let's call the police!" Umi said in panic.

"Let's go search for her!" Honoka said, she also sounded panic.

"Calm down!" I shouted clearly.

* * *

After a few minutes passed,

They finally calmed down. We closed the door tight and began to ask question,

"Now, tell me what happen and how could you come into that conclusion…" I asked.

"Rin and Kayochin went to the department store yesterday. We wanted to check out on the new gadget that Kayochin been looking at,Nya…" Rin started. The trio and Nozomi seems to be quiet,

"T-then, we were separated in the electronic store—…"

"Didn't we tell you to stay away from any big screen? Why are you—…"

"Ericchi!" Nozomi called me as I accidentally snapped at her. I sighed at them.

"I'm sorry Nya! We thought it was alright to just go around there, Nya!" Rin said in her cry.

"What happen next?" Umi asked politely.

"I thought Kayochin went home because she couldn't find me— so I went home too…" Rin continued.

"Did you try to call her after?" Kotori asked.

"I did, but no answer— I thought Kayochin is taking a nap or sleeping since she did say she was so tired yesterday after playing with the Alpacas. B-but she isn't coming school today and her parents said they thought Kayochin is staying over my house! She isn't, Nya!" Rin cried again.

I looked at Nozomi and the Trio.

"It's probably be it…" I said, they all nodded.

"Yes… probably… but maybe we should call police first?" Umi asked.

"No, we can't… if we found her today we will be accused as making a fake report… it will worry her family too…." Nozomi said.

"I agree. We will go find her right now— Rin, you're coming with us…" I said.

"Rin will come, Nya!" she said with full of enthusiasm.

* * *

I invited them all to my house,

The plan is, we just go straight to the television and search for her, but...

I totally forgot something…

Arisa…

"Onee-san!" she greeted me cheerfully.

"Ah, Arisa…." I greeted her back as she jumped to me.

How do I tell her that I need to go into the television?

"Oh, so she is Arisa… Yukiho told me about her." Honoka said.

"Yukiho?" I asked.

"Yup, my little sister…" Honoka said.

I think I can arrange something from that.

"She said she was amazed at Arisa's score. She is a foreign but she can get the best score in class already…"

"Yukiho…yukiho….. who's that?" Arisa asked.

"She should be your classmate…." Honoka said.

"Then, Arisa, why don't you try visit her?" I asked.

"Eh? Why?" Arisa wondered.

"Yukiho isn't very friendly—…."

"Psst! Honoka-chan!" Kotori called her. She was then whispering something to her.

"OhhH! I see! Well, Yukiho got no friend because she is so cocky! Maybe Arisa want to befriend her so she can be friendlier?" Honoka said. Arisa tried to think for a while.

"Alright then! I'll befriend her!" she said cheerfully.

"Great! I'll take you to her…" Honoka said.

I placed Arisa back down slowly before Honoka hold her hand and left the house.

* * *

We waited for Honoka for a while,

Me, Kotori, and Umi haven't summoned our persona since we wanted to know what Rin think about the place.

"W-why Ayase-senpai's house is suddenly full of fogs?" Rin seems to be scared.

"We're in another dimension…" Nozomi said. Rin is getting more scared.

"It's strange isn't it? But this is where Hanayo probably be… we have to deal with this." I said.

"Don't panic, Rin-chan, everything is going to be alright. But…what important is, please listen to us…" Nozomi said before she began to explain about shadows and stuff that we do. Rin looks so confused, but she tried her best to understand the situation.

"It must be hard for her… but she has to understand it." Kotori said.

"Mm…. I agree. I understand why we have to bring her here too— it's better that we guide them to deal with it than letting them be living in fear forever…" Umi said.

"If she isn't appeared in the midnight channel, I wouldn't get her here…" I said.

"True, I'm still curious too why is this midnight channel appeared and who is the one who want them dead and why… I'm guessing it probably be related to the one who want to summon the ten headed dragon— maybe that person see Eli-senpai as an enemy and don't want Eli-senpai to complete Kitsune's form?" Umi said,

"But, to begin with, they are the one who trigger their shadow to appear— which let them to be able to master a persona. Isn't that strange?" Kotori asked.

"I never faced my shadow…" I said. Kotori and Umi looked at me with surprised face.

"It just awakened in me— so we don't have to face our shadow to awaken a persona." I said.

"How is that happen?" Umi asked.

"I don't know. It just happens— but the thing that I remember was… someone kissed me…" I said as I turned my sight away.

"E—Eh?!" Kotori and Umi looks very surprised.

"D-Does that mean…. we can kiss someone to awaken their persona?" Kotori said.

"No— I don't think it's as simple as that…" I said.

"Right. Nozomi-senpai hasn't awake her persona yet…." Kotori said.

"I-I never kissed her! B-But anyway!" I tried to keep the topic on track. Seriously, Kotori's mind is as wild as Nozomi sometime. No wonder they can enjoy talking with each other.

"That person might be a special kind of person…." I said.

The two remained quiet— maybe they just don't understand it, but I don't need them to understand it now anyway. It's not important right now too. What important is, that person made me able to save others— that person is kind.

"Ne…Nozomi-senpai… are you not jealous?" Kotori asked.

"Eh? What? Sorry I didn't pay attention?" Nozomi replied.

"Oh— then never mind it!" Kotori said.

"What?" Nozomi got confused, I guess she was too focused on talking to Rin before.

Kotori and Umi just giggled at her.

Just about a few second later, Honoka ran in.

"Ugyaah! That's so close!" she said in relieve.

"Yukiho is so nosy sometime. I'm glad Arisa can take care of her…" Honoka said.

"Ah—Honoka-chan!" Kotori greeted her.

"Now, everyone is here, shall we go find Hanayo?" I asked.

"Yes please,Nya! But how do we see in fog like this nya?" Rin said in enthusiast.

"Oh—right…. I'll make you glasses…."

I took out my persona card and summoned Kitsune.

Kitsune once again already appeared with glasses and … pizza?

"Pizza?" Everyone get confused.

She handed me the pizza and handed the glasses to Rin. Rin wore the glasses and she seems to be excited.

"Wh-whoa…. The fog is gone…" Rin said.

She examined Kitsune for a while.

"She is cute!" she said as she pat her head. How could she know Kitsune is a she? Am I the only one that see her as a he in the first time?

"The Pizza is surprisingly good…." Honoka already took a slice.

"W-Waaaa! Honoka-chan! I want one too!" Kotori took a slice.

"H-Hey! You two! Do-don't just take that! It's Eli senpai's pizza! Ask first!" Umi said.

"You want too Umi?" I asked.

"Yes… I wonder what meat Pizza with dark chocolate taste like…." Umi said politely.

"Go on, take…" I said as I took a slice for myself and offered it to Umi. Umi took a slice.

Nozomi too approached me and took a slice.

"Weird…" Nozomi said after she took a bite.

"It is weird, but it's a funny combination…" Kotori said.

"Uhh..can Rin take one too?" Rin asked.

"Yes, go on…." I offered it to her.

She took one slice.

We ate the Pizza quietly. At least this is good for early energy. But anyway, the Pizza taste funny but I like it. Kitsune began to ask everyone for a pat on the head and most gave her a hug instead. What a childish girl— but then again, that might be what I want too? Because Kitsune is totally snuggling on Nozomi right now…. also rubbing her head against her thigh. Why does she look so innocent when doing that? I want to do it too but it would be totally called as sexual harassment.

Maybe I can do this though– I swapped my glasses to the one that can see through cloth layer.

Nozomi is wearing purple panties now, it's decorated with black frills, hmmm… beautiful. If only there's something that decorates the center….like… some letters? What would it say….. Nozomi? no….that's too childish…. then maybe…. Eli's property? That sounded good….W-wait! No, that shouldn't be what written there.

I'll just leave it at that for now. What about her bra…? I can see it's also purple with black frills, there's a black ribbon at the center. It's cute…. Nozomi surely have a good sense of fashion. Maybe I should go shopping for fashion later.

But then , Kotori already become our fashion manager. Her persona now can project her fashion to our current clothes to prevent any getting broken. It's also automatically adding a few defenses to all party members on each battle. Honoka's persona add attacks to all party member in each battle while Umi's persona add some accuracy and evasion rate. I don't really know the other specialty since so far I see, they are always using the same pattern in battle. Honoka always rely on strength and her fire attack, Umi is always on range and her ice attack, Kotori is always using magic, either it be support or wind attack. I wish she can use her trap too but she hasn't learned how to do it.

I should better start now, Hanayo is waiting.

"Let's start. We can't waste time here…" I said as I swapped my glasses back to normal.

"Ok!"

Everyone agreed to it and began to charge forward.

* * *

Rin lead us to the department store they visited,

Surprisingly… the department store is not a department store…. It's…. a castle…..with rice balls decoration everywhere…. What on earth happen here….

"Looks like someone have a wilder imagination about food…." Nozomi said.

"Honoka-chan… this is more absurd than your imagination…." Kotori said.

"I have to admit…this is absurd….." Umi said.

"This is so Kayochin, nya! She must be here nya!" Rin said.

I can't believe my eyes.

"This place looks fun though…" Honoka said.

"Yes…. But let's not see that as a reason to not go rescue her…. don't make this fun place turned into a graveyard…" I said as I step forward.

"Waaa! Don't say that! Let's save Kayochin!" Rin said as she followed me.

"I wonder what's inside…." Kotori said as she also walk closer and summon her persona.

"We must stay alert…" Umi said as she summons her persona and her bow.

"Yup, let's raid this place and rescue Hanayo-chan!" Honoka said as she summons her persona and her hammer.

"Hmm…. I wonder what Ericchi have today…" Nozomi said as she ran to catch up with me.

I opened the front door…

Everything is dark…..

No light….

No window…

And looks like this is going to be a long journey….

Long journey in a dark place….?

No way….

You're kidding me….

"What's wrong, Eli-senpai?" Umi asked politely.

Everyone's eyes on me while I...standing here... with my feet froze...

"I…I DON'T WANT TO GO IN!"

* * *

**A/N : There... that's the main problem in battle.**

**Gonna work on the battle scene now /o/**

* * *

Just to keep you on track.

**Eli's Unlocked Arcana :**

\- The Fool

\- The Magician

\- The Emperor

\- The Hanged man

\- The Moon

**Unlocked Social Link:**

\- The Priestess (Sonoda Umi)

\- The Temperance (Minami Kotori)

\- The Strength (Kousaka Honoka)

\- The Judgement (Everyone's heart together)

\- The Justice (Ayase Arisa)


	11. Third Year : Still in The Dark

**A/N : Shorter than I thought, but I don't want to force it to be long...**

**Maybe Next chapter would be longer... Dunno... but I have to think of a worthy battle for Maki and Niko...**

**Thanks for review/comment/faves/follow!**

* * *

"Ericchi!" Nozomi scolds me.

"Noooooo! I'm going to go back! I'm going to go back! I don't want to go in!" I begged.

"Eli-senpai! We have to save her!" Umi said as she keeps trying to drag me in along with Kotori. I held myself against Kitsune who also scared of the dark. She is also holding herself on the door while Nozomi, Rin, and Honoka trying to push her in along with the other persona too.

"Please save Kayo-chin Nyaa!" Rin cried.

"It's so dark! I don't want to go in!" I said again.

"Ericchi! We have to go in and save her!" Nozomi scolded me again.

"Nooooo…!" I keep trying to hold myself as Kotori and Umi hold me even stronger. They also tried to push Kitsune in even harder.

The struggles keep going on for a while until they began to give up pushing and dragging.

They sighed at me.

"Eli-senpai…. You're the strongest of us— please come with us…" Umi said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Eli-senpai, we still need you to teach us…." Kotori said too, she seems to be very tired from trying to drag me in.

"I can't believe all of our strength combined still couldn't beat her…" Honoka said.

"Let's save Kayo-chin nya…." Rin cried.

I can't believe they're still trying to drag me in. I really don't want to go in.

"I don't want to go in!" I said again.

"Fine then, you don't need to go in! I'll go!" Nozomi said.

W-What! That can't be!

"Ericchi don't care about her right? Then Ericchi don't care about what happen to me too!" Nozomi said as she turned around.

"Let's go, everyone!" She said again as she marched in.

Everyone began to follow her.

"Nozomi! Wait!" I called her.

She ignored me and keep moving on.

I have no choice...

I decided to go inside along with Kitsune.

* * *

I can't believe I'm inside….

…just because I don't want Nozomi going without me…

It's so dark….

I know Kotori and Umi used their phone's flashlight to light the way, but still— it's so dark here. I cling myself to Nozomi— I think Kitsune did the same too because I could feel her cold hand around Nozomi. Nozomi is the one who lead us right now. She seems to be very confident in her path.

I could feel a presence,

Nozomi also seems to be in alert mode, she held her shrine seals tight.

I could see shadow falling right in front of us.

Umi and her persona quickly used their arrow.

It accurately hits it.

"Harasho…." I appreciated.

"That's so cool Umi-chan!" Honoka said.

"Yup! That's Umi-chan!" Kotori said.

"Please move on… there must be plenty inside…" Umi said.

"Yup— it could've been easier if someone using her persona ability…" Nozomi said sarcastically.

"N-Nozomi….." I begged her.

"Ericchi! Did you forget something?" she scolded me again.

What did I forget?

If it's related to my persona….

Then… maybe….

Ah…

Right…

The Moon.

Kitsune transformed to the Moon Arcana. She is now wearing a ninja like costume— colored in night blue with ice blue border. Her mask changed to a red devil-like mask, with fangs and horn. Her metal glove too also changed into metallic red.

I feel like my sense is getting a lot stronger in this Arcana. I may still not be able to see properly but I could feel.

"That's my Ericchi…" Nozomi said,

I began to use my sense to figure out where we should go, but instead, I could feel an unsettling presence getting stronger.

"This is bad…" I said.

"What is it, senpai?" Umi asked.

"I can feel Hanayo's power from here… it seems like her shadow is getting stronger.." I said.

"K-Kayochin! Wait for me!" Rin said as she just quickly ran.

"W-Wait! Rin-chan!" Kotori chased her.

"K-Kotori!" Umi chased her.

"H-hey! Don't leave me!" Honoka quickly ran with them and their persona.

"Ericchi! Let's go!" Nozomi said.

"T-That's not the way!" I said.

"We've to keep an eye on them!" Nozomi said.

"But that's not where she is!" I said.

"Then where are they going? We should go follow them or they might be lost!" Nozomi said.

"Let's just go to where she is, they will still be eventually there…" I said.

"Are you sure?" Nozomi asked.

"I'm very sure. They are just taking a longer path— we can go from the shorter path…" I said.

"Alright then, Ericchi... please lead me..."

* * *

I lead her to where I could feel the power,

I was sure that this should be a shorter path, but I suppose it's not as short as I thought to be. It is still long enough. Even I'm the one at the front now, I still hold my hand on Nozomi. I don't want to let her go from me. She seems to enjoy the journey too. Though somewhat, I feel like she is able to see in the darkness.

She is a very mysterious person indeed. There's so much thing I want to know about her. Even after two and almost a half year together, I hardly understand her while she is like know everything about me. The only thing I know about her is— she loves meat, she hates caramel, she like snuggling with me, she like trolling others, she is a shrine maiden, and she is a decent rival for me.

She could catch up in almost every study, even athletic. She even able to do housework properly like me, I bet she would be a great mother. Though, I wonder, who is worthy to be her husband? I'm thinking that she might aim for someone in the future. She looks like she really like children since she can get along with Arisa so well.

Either way, I know I want to be more than a best friend for her, but as a best friend too… I should know what she wants and what she need best. It's no good to force my will to her.

"Nozomi…" I called her.

"Yes, Ericchi?" she replied.

"Have you planned about what will you do after you graduate…?" I asked.

"Hmmmm…. Getting married?" she said.

"Oh…."

Thought so…

"I already have someone that I really want to marry…" she said.

My heart aching so bad as I heard it. Why?

"Ah… I see…. You should show me your lover sometime…" I replied— trying to be as calm as I could.

"Why? Does Ericchi get jealous?" she asked teasingly.

"No, it just that if there's anyone that going to marry you. I would like to make sure that person is worthy to have you…" I said. She giggled at me,

"What? I'm not wrong, right? If that person is going to take Nozomi from me, then that person have to be better than me… but what important is, that person has to be able to make you happy…" I said again. She gave out another giggle.

"So that person has to be perfect?" she asked.

"Of course! Why bother to marry a person that is not even better than me? You're equal with me, you're like a rival to me. So if that person is not any better— then that person probably just going to leech from you…" I said.

"I see… then let's see…." She said, I could feel her somewhat amused.

"Tell me though, why do you want to marry that person?" I asked.

"Hmm… well…. That person is brilliant, strong, caring, funny, quick at thinking, and always gives me a comfort that I always want …"

Sound so perfect.

"Are you dating that person?" I asked. She giggled again,

"Sadly, that person is too daft to understand my feeling. That person never asked me to date, we almost kissed a few times but always canceled due to a stupid reason, even if I did a lot of flirt too, that person is like never able to understand it…" she said,

"So it's a no?" I asked.

"Nope, but I'm already decided to not tell my feeling— I'll be waiting for that person to ask me out…" she said.

"What if that person goes for someone else instead of you?" I asked.

"I'll force that person to be mine…" she said.

Wow… that's extreme.

"But I already planned something for that person too anyway…." She giggled.

"What plan?" I asked.

"By the end of the year— I'll force that person to stay with me forever…" she said.

"The end of the year? Isn't that would be the time when the ten headed dragon appeared?" I asked.

"Yup, but I'm sure the world is not going to end. You can take care of that, right?" she said.

Right, that would be my main focus right now.

"Of course… if it means to make you able to feel happy with that person, then I will surely beat up that ten headed dragon for you…" I said. She giggled at me.

"Just a wonder though, why it has to be at the end of the year?" I asked.

"Like what you said before, that would be the time when the ten headed dragon appeared. So I think, if you defeat that dragon, then our job is done, right? So we can focus on something else…" she said.

"True…hmm… then I'll have to make sure to prepare everyone too."

"Yup, that's my Ericchi. Let's keep moving and save Hanayo-chan!" she said cheerfully.

"Alright, Let's go!"

* * *

We continued our journey until we finally reached to a dead end.

This is weird. I could feel the power is very strong here and it should be a shortcut….

"It's a dead end…" I said.

"Shouldn't be a dead end…" Nozomi said.

"Shouldn't be?" I wondered.

"I could feel the power behind this wall too…" Nozomi said.

"Then, we can break the wall?" I asked.

"Is there any persona that you can use? I don't think Emperor can do it…" Nozomi said.

"Uh…right, if only we have Honoka here, we could try…" I said.

"You can't be the strength?" she asked.

"I should be able to… but…. what is the strength….?"I asked back.

We both remained quiet. I don't think I understand what the Strength is and it seems that Nozomi can't really explain it too.

"Let's just go back…" I said as I turned around and walk.

Suddenly everything goes to really dark— almost like pitch-black. I couldn't see anything, not even the path. It wasn't this bad before…

"Nozomi…" I turned back at her— she is gone.

"Kitsune?" I called. She is gone too.

Without my persona…. I don't think I can do much here. I know I still have my weapon with me— a great sword that can turn into Ice Bow, shield, or dual samurai, but what if I have to fight shadow that immune to them all?

"Nozomi!" I called her.

I turned back to where she was, walking through the road that is no longer a dead end. What's happening here?

This is getting scarier….

Me…

Alone…

In this dark place?

It's a joke, right?

"Nozomiiii!" I called her out once again.

No response.

I continued to walk through the darkness.

I don't even know where I am.

"Nozoomiiiiii!" I called her again.

Still no response...

Have I feel like this before?

Somewhere, deep down in my memory….

A memory with my grandmother and my dog….

* * *

That early morning, we were playing a fetch with our dog. She was all excited— me too, who don't get excited to play with that silly dog.

He is a Siberian husky, his furs are almost all white, his eyes are as blue as the sky. He is such a handsome dog. He is pretty big and strong too since he have mastiff blood in him.

Our dog might a stupid thing, but he always be cheerful and optimist. Even when he knows he can't catch the ball, he still run towards it and grab it when the ball is in his reach. He managed to get every ball we throw, even if it means to run down to the hill.

The time when I throw the ball as far as I could, he ran towards it— even if it went into a dark cave. I chased him to make sure he will be alright.

The cave was dark, damp, and the cold weather in Russia turns it into a slippery place. At first, I wasn't sure of what to do there, I have nothing to light my way— yet I decided to keep moving on, because I wanted to find him so badly…

Despite my grandmother who tried to call me to go back, I keep moving on to find him and getting through every obstacle with my sense. I called his name over and over. He responded with his bark that I don't even understand the meaning— but I feel that he is telling me to not worry about him.

I ignored that. I still worry about him and I want to be at least find him inside.

And when I found him— biting the ball cheerfully across the rope bridge, sitting next to a small lantern which probably be owned by one of the miner who usually works here at the afternoon. I was so happy, I wanted to reach him— so I ran through the rope bridge as he too run towards me with the ball on his mouth.

Without any light shine in my path, I couldn't see the weak wood that I stepped on— and I was sure I fell through it. I was also sure that I'll be dead, yet there's him, he bit my hand strongly. He wanted to save me but he doesn't have a hand to grip me with. I could see the ball that he bit next to him, slowly rolling down to the pit that I will fall into.

It was too dark, I couldn't see where it fall and how it fall.

Though that wasn't my concern that time, I was more worried about him.

He tried his best to hold me, perhaps I'm still too heavy for him, even if he have bigger body than me. I could see his paws trying his best to hold himself— the cave floor was so slippery in his place. I could feel my hand bleeding from his bite, but it wasn't that painful— because I know he is trying to save me.

He struggled, he cried, and I tried my best to get up. I tried to climb up, but even the walls were so slippery. The time passed, yet I couldn't even get up to any better place. My blood keeps running through my arms. I could feel him began to weaken as well.

That was the time when I know, I have to give up— I have to fall so that he stops worry about me. I told him over and over to let me go— but I know he won't understand it. He keeps trying his best to lift me back up while I tried my best to release myself from him.

I know there is no hope for me— but he keep on trying to give me it. Such a stupid dog…

I remember that I was yelling his name over and over, trying to shoo him away before he fall with me.

His paws getting closer and closer to the cliff, I tried my best to get away from him— but the results, wasn't what I expect to be.

I fell— he is too.

I could see him dashing forward as we were on the air— he is trying to be under me. At first, I don't understand why— but when we reached the ground, I began to understand why. He is taking my place— to hit the ground first. I fell on top of his body— his body that is no longer alive.

I could feel and smell his blood— I may not now where he wounded, but I know. His warm body slowly turned cold. I remember I cried so long that time, trying to call his name over and over.

It was all because of the darkness.

It was all because of it.

That's why I hate them…

I fear them…

Because I never know where I'm going…

Because I never know what I actually do in it…

Though if I have to see it fairly….

It wasn't the dark that kills him.

It's me…

I caused his death….

I am…. Death…

I remember my grandmother came along with a rescue team. She was able to found me because I keep crying over him and she heard me.

As we arrived home, I told my grandmother everything. I told her how he tried so hard to save me until it leads to his death.

Then she told me…

"If you see his death as what it is, you will never know its meaning…"

"His death may be his doom— yet if only you could see it differently, where as his death is a time when he changed from zero to hero… a deep change, regeneration and cycle of his life…."

A painful headache once again strikes me back.

Is that the meaning of The Death?

Did I just turned myself to The Death?

* * *

Either way, I'm back to my current condition.

Stuck here without my persona…

…and without Nozomi on my side…

I walk through the dark corridor, I could feel the wall on my side… though my eyes began to blur as my head getting more and more painful.

I began to lose my balance..

I only could see a small yellow light shines shyly in the end of my path.

I decided to keep moving towards it. Even when I don't know where is it going.

It's a light, because after all, a dead person has to walk into the light to find their peace…

Perhaps I've died in the darkness?

…or maybe… I'm going to.

As I open the door with the yellow light behind it, I could feel myself falling…

I should've been more careful…

I didn't expect me to end like this...

But someone is holding my hand…

I looked up to that person….

"Nozomi…." I called her name.

"Ericchi! What are you doing! You're actually walking to a giant rice cooker!" she said.

I turned my sight again.

It's actually a giant rice cooker….

Why?

"Wow…" I said in awe.

"This is not a time to be amazed! Look at you!" she yelled.

I could see myself hanging right above it— and I began to be able to feel the heat from the steaming iron.

Ouch...

"Get up Ericchi! Get back up! Come on! I can't lift you up here if you are not even willing to get up!" she shouted.

"Ah…" I tried to climb up, ignoring the heat of the iron that hurt my other hand.

Though it was too slippery…

"I can't…" I said.

"You can! I'm here Ericchi! You can do it!" she shouted again to me.

I could see her trying to hold herself against the door.

"Where's Kitsune?" I asked.

"She is fighting with the shadows right now. It overwhelmed the area around the room we want to get into…" she said.

"And the others?" I asked.

"They are too fighting with the shadows…"

"Ah…"

"There's no time for question and answer, Ericchi! Get up here!" she yelled again.

"I'm trying!" I said as I keep trying to run up through the slippery iron wall.

I could see Nozomi's feet getting closer to fall as I struggled to get up. It feels the same like before….

The time when I lose him...

Am I going to make someone else sacrifice for me?

No…

I can't let it happen.

"Nozomi! Just let me go! You will fall too!" I said.

"No way, you're joking Ericchi! Do you want me to see you cooked along with rice?" she said with a playful smile.

"It's not a joke… I don't want you to fall…" I said.

"I don't want you to fall either! I rather fall with you than have to see you fall by yourself!" she shouted at me.

Maybe that's what he was saying too…

I remained quiet as I still hold her hand.

"Be an optimist Ericchi! You just turned yourself to The Death, aren't you? Don't be dead now! You can't be deader than the death!" she shouted again with a playful smile.

I replied her with a smirk.

"Think positive! I believe in you— so you have to believe in me too!" she shouted again.

Maybe that's what I did wrong…

maybe that's what made me failed that time..

Ah... Nozomi...

If only I can have you earlier...

"Alright then…." I smiled at her.

Hmm…how do I get up in this situation? The Iron wall is slippery… my feet can't even actually walk in it… but I did make a few progress when I'm trying to run through it….

Ah…I know…

"Nozomi, I will count to three, please pull me as hard as you can when I said three…" I said.

"Got it!" she nodded.

"One…." I started.

"Two…."

"Three!"

I run my feet as fast as I could while Nozomi pulling me back up.

We made it to get up. I fell above her— but this is way more comfortable than what I experienced in the past.

"Nozomi…" I called her gently.

"Ericchi…." She called me back with her sweet smile.

The light from the giant rice cooker room shines the room. We could see the furniture is just the same like the department store, but it was all decorated in rice ball shape. I wonder if Hanayo is actually a maniac of rice or something.

Either way, I could see Nozomi's face so close to me. She saved me again today. The only thing I want to do is to kiss her…though…. Maybe I shouldn't be so bold.

But I have to give her a thank you that is better than words…

So I decided to kiss her on her forehead.

Just like how I kiss Arisa when I'm proud of her.

"Ericchi…..?" she called my name softly.

"I'm proud of you, Nozomi…. harasho..." I said.

She smiled at me before she hugged me tight. She was then also kissing me on my forehead. It somewhat tickles, but it made me happy. I hope she don't mind with my sweat though.

"Me too Ericchi, if I have to describe how proud I am with a kiss— I could kiss you all day.." she said.

"That's extreme, Nozomi… but I might do the same too…" I replied teasingly. She giggled,

"Let's just kiss each other someday…" I said again. I could see her face blushing red,

"Not today, right? We still have to save Hanayo…." She said shyly.

"Yup…" I nodded to agree.

I got back up on my feet, then helping her too. We tidy up our clothes and take a deep breath.

"Let's help the others…" we said together.

* * *

We ran into the room where the power came from,

We could see a lot of ice arrows stuck into the wall in a strange pattern— there's also thread linked to the bottom tip of the arrow. I wonder what happen here.

"One more, Kotori!" Umi said. I couldn't really see what happen here but I think they're planning of something.

"Here!" Kotori said.

"Yup! Great Job!" Umi said again, I could hear her shooting her arrow and it's stuck again on somewhere.

"Honoka! Burn it now!" Umi shouted.

"Got it!" Honoka said before her persona used fire breath to the strings.

The room lit up by the fire on the strings.

Clever…

Knowing Kotori's thread can't be easily burned, it will lit up the room for a pretty good amount of time.

I could see Hanayo's shadow— looks like a person with deer head, made of old wood, guarding herself. Then I could see the real Hanayo lay down on the floor near it along with Rin— both unconscious.

"Nyyaaaa!" A ferocious cat-like monster trying to cut down the string with its claw— Kitsune held it back before it managed to do it.

I could see Kitsune's costume changed again, now with dark metal full light armor and a poleaxe on her back. The poleaxe has a small scythe on its back— it looked pretty heavy too. Her mask also changed into skull-like mask, its black with light purple and ice blue line decorating it— it also the same with her armor. Is that her The Death form?

"Ericchi, what to do now?" Nozomi asked.

"I need to know what's up here…" I said.

"So far I know, Hanayo's shadow block everything— then Rin's shadow are very aggressive to everyone because they attacked Hanayo's shadow…" Nozomi said.

"I see… then let's get rid of Rin's shadow first…" I said.

"We can't… Hanayo's shadow will heal her all the time…" Nozomi said.

"Oh…."

Hmm…this is pretty tricky then.

I could see Mui, Honoka's persona trying to hit Rin's shadow who just jumped off from Kitsune. She was too slow though. Then there's Sachi who also trying to get her, but I could see her doubting her shoot— I guess she is still afraid to hit friends like always.

Kotori's persona, Lia, keeping an eye on them, she is on support role after all.

Their teamwork is always be as good as ever, though they seems like they will have to struggle too long at this rate. How do I make a good use of that?

Hmm...

It's just a guess but... This Rin... is a little too active...

Ah…. I got it.

If Rin's shadow being more and more aggressive as we hits Hanayo's shadow that block everything….

"Honoka! Hit Hanayo's shadow!" I shouted.

"Eh? But it doesn't work…" Honoka said.

"Just keep doing it!" I said.

Honoka seems to be confused, but she did it anyway. Rin's shadow turned their focus on Mui. Mui gets on guard position to defense against her attack.

"Umi! Kotori! Come here!" I said.

Umi and Kotori quickly ran to me.

"What is it, Eli-senpai?" she asked.

"Make Sachi Hit Hanayo's shadow as far as she can from Mui… you can also do it too at different place, Then make sure you're doing it loudly. But please stay on your place… then for Lia, just recoil Rin's shadow away from Sachi and Umi. Don't bother doing anything else than that. I'm going to take care of Hanayo's shadow." I said.

"Understood…" Umi said as she quickly do what I asked.

Just like what I predicted. Rin's shadow began to move around to whoever attacks Hanayo's shadow that time. Kotori and Lia seem to be having so much fun recoiling Rin's shadow from Umi and Sachi while Honoka also keep doing what I asked.

They began to understand my intention and they started to do more than that.

"Come here! Rin-chan! Sachi-chan has something for you!" Kotori shouted playfully as Sachi shot her arrow.

"Nyaaa!" Rin's shadow ran to Sachi. Lia quickly use her wind magic to recoil Rin from her.

"Over here! I also have something!" Honoka shouted as Mui hits Hanayo's shadow with her hammer.

"Nyaaaa!" Rin's shadow ran to Honoka and Mui.

"Don't forget me…" Umi quickly shot her arrow before Rin's shadow reached Honoka. She ran towards Umi aggressively, Lia once again used her magic to protect her.

"Sachi-chan has another!" Kotori yelled teasingly again as Sachi shot her arrow. Rin's shadow changed her focus again.

They keep going on with the same order as Kitsune, me, and Nozomi watched them.

"Hmm…Ericchi is into bullying underclassman…" Nozomi said teasingly.

"Not really, I'm just trying to figure out how to beat this thing that blocks everything…" I said as I keep my eye on Hanayo's shadow. I can see that she is really trying to guard itself.

"She is a really shy person, it's hard to make her open herself without a proper approach…" Nozomi said.

Open herself without a proper approach? Now I have an idea for that.

"Nozomi…" I called her gently.

"Hmm?"

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

She remained quiet for a while.

"Oh! Of course Ericchi! I feel like eating a bowl of rice…." Nozomi said loudly.

We glanced at Hanayo's shadow. Looks like she couldn't hear it…

I called Kitsune to us.

"Kitsune, please make a megaphone, a short table, a bowl of rice, and a pair of cushion. Don't forget the chopstick…!" I said. Kitsune quickly make them all. I understand how she gets so fast on crafting now. She is using magician form when crafting- she is working with magic.

We set up the table, the bowl and the megaphone, then sit on the cushion. I have to make sure Rin's shadow is tired enough so we waited for a while until she starts to lose her stamina and fall in her exhaustion.

"Are you ready, Nozomi?" I asked.

"Yup…" Nozomi smiled sweetly.

"Feed me…" I said.

"Eh?" Nozomi blushed.

"Let's be as romantic as we can— as slowly as we can too while eating the rice…" I said.

"Oh— I get it, Ericchi…" She giggled.

Kitsune hold the Megaphone for us.

"AHHHHH! ERICCHI! DON'T YOU THINK THE RICE IS SO DELICIOUS?" she said with the megaphone.

Everyone turned their sight to us, we could see Hanayo's shadow also made a slight motion.

"IT IS NOZOMI. IT'S SO DELICIOUS!" I said with the megaphone.

"What….." The trio seems to be very confused.

"ERICCHI! SAY AHHHHHHHHH!" she said as she feed me.

"AAHHMM….MMMM…. SO TASTY…." I replied as I accepted it.

"W-Wait a minute, Senpai… why are you two—…"

Hanayo's shadow turned her head to us, Umi noticed it before she finished.

"Ohh…. I get it…." Umi nodded.

Good, Now I hope you understand what to do too.

"FEED ME TOO ERICCHI! I WANT TO TASTE YOUR LOVE WITH THIS DELICIOUS RICE!" Nozomi said.

"OF COURSE! I'LL GIVE YOU A LOT OF LOVE!" I said as I feed her too.

"Does it have to be that….uh…..loud….?" Umi commented.

"Umi-chan!" Kotori called her before she beckoned to Umi. Honoka is already next to them and they began to whisper to each other.

"AHH….THIS IS SO GOOD ERICCHI! I WANT MORE OF YOUR LOVE!" Nozomi said with the megaphone that she is now hold by herself. Why does it sound so erotic for some reason? Did she do it on purpose or she is just this...uhm… good at acting?

Either way, we could see Hanayo's shadow began to stand up, opening all her guard. I hope Kitsune know what I want her to do. Kitsune already gone from our side so I believe she knows.

"DO YOU LIKE IT SLOW, NOZOMI?"

"OHH YES ERICCHI! I LIKE IT SLOW!" she replied as she gets closer to me.

"I'LL DO IT SLOW NOZOMI! PLEASE ENJOY IT!" I offered the rice bowl to Nozomi.

"AH-YES! YES! I WILL ENJOY ERICCHI!"

I think we probably did a wrong dialog, but it's somewhat working anyway. Hanayo's shadow began to move to us slowly.

As she gets so close to us and far away from the exhausted Shadow Rin, Honoka, Umi, and Kotori launched their plan. Kotori and Lia tied Rin's shadow then put her down with her ass up.

"Hap—hap—…" Honoka is ready to smash Rin's shadow with her hammer. Hanayo's shadow turned to them in panic.

Decover. A skill from The Death Arcana that temporary prevent any heal done to the target. Kitsune casted it on Rin's shadow before Hanayo's shadow able to heal her,

"HYAA!" Honoka smashed Rin's shadow.

She broke into dust and turned back to the first version of Shadow Rin. That's one down then.

Hanayo's shadow looked panic, but before she could do anything, Sachi and Umi shot their arrows to her.

I can't believe she is actually that fragile.

She already breaks into dust as the arrows stab into her and turned back to the first shadow Hanayo.

"Harasho…" I said.

"Yeah! We did it!" Honoka said cheerfully along with Kotori and Umi.

I could see the light in the room turned back on. Everything is bright again and we are no longer need the flaming thread as light. It was pretty blinding when the lights turned on, but I'm glad I don't have to be in the dark again.

We remained quiet as we watch the real Hanayo and Rin waking up slowly.

The two began to cry as they see each other.

"Waaaaa! Kayochin shouldn't be like that! Kayochin is cute! Kayochin is sweet! Kayochin is not ugly!" Rin cried.

"Rin-chan too is not ugly! Rin-chan is cute and sweet too!" Hanayo cried.

Rin nodded.

"Uh-huh-hu-hu! Rin is not trying to deny— but Rin just don't think that way! But Kayochin always say something like that, so Rin thought Kayochin is just being nice!" Rin replied in her cry.

"I think so too! I just can't find myself as good as Rin!" Hanayo cried again

I don't get it…. What's happening here?

"You two…" Honoka called them.

The two looking at her…

"Isn't that normal to think bad about yourself?" Honoka said.

The two looking at each other again quietly…

"Accepting yourself doesn't mean to accept only the good part or the bad part. Both are part of you and you have to accept it…. And at this case, you all know that you two just don't have a confidence in you, but if you two are together— you can support each other somehow…" Umi said.

"Senpai…" Rin cried.

"We are all used to be like you two too… but because we believe on each other— we're what we are and we're happy of ourselves…" Kotori added.

"Yup! That was all thanks to Eli-senpai and Nozomi-senpai for showing us…" Honoka said proudly.

Huh, what? What did I show to them?

Why are they all looking at me now? What did I do?

"There, now, why don't you two tell yourself about what you learn…?" Nozomi asked.

Rin and Hanayo looking at each other… then they nodded as they woke up to approach their own shadow. Honoka helped Rin while Kotori and Umi helped Hanayo to approach them. Me and Nozomi still sitting in our cushion, holding our bowl of rice...

"Me… I'm sorry for saying so many terrible things to you…" Hanayo cried,

"I know you're not ugly, I know you're not that useless, but I told myself that because I'm scared to be blamed… I don't want to act because I'm scared to be wrong… even when I know about a lot of things, even when I already sensed a lot of things, I always prefer to stay still in the darkness— letting no one to see me…" she continued as she pat her shadow's shoulder.

"But now I see— I should be more confident, because I have Rin-chan to support me and I should support Rin-chan too! Because after all, you're me and I am you…" she continued again as she smiled. Her shadow nodded and she gradually turned into sparkles of light— turning herself into a persona, a form of sweet and timid looking woman with deer antlers— she have a long ear like an elf and her dress is white with light green gradation and some flowers decorating the dress. What a beautiful persona…

I turned my sight to Rin,

"Me, I'm sorry! You're not weak! You're not useless! I was just scared to be mocked, I knew you're a good girl— you're cute too! Even when I don't feel like it, Kayochin always say it! So we have to believe in her! Also, we will support her no matter what! we will protect Kayochin too! Right-right?" Rin said as she encouraged herself.

Her shadow nodded.

"You're me and I am you! You are strong! You can do it! You can protect Kayochin! You can Protect everyone!" she said again.

Her shadow smiled before it turned into lights—then to a persona, a cat girl with long claws and gray hoodie, her tail is rainbow colored— she is a lot neater than her shadow form, she is probably a quick persona. What's her Arcana I wonder….

The two personas sealed into cards— it flew to their owner as their owner began to fall unconscious from their tiredness. Lucky the trio stands close to them to catch.

"The Hermit…." Kotori said as she read Hanayo's card.

"The Chariot…" Honoka said as she read Rin's card.

"Guessed so…" Nozomi said as she smiled.

"Diana…. What a cute name…" Umi said.

"Neko-nyan?" Honoka said.

"Eh?" Everyone looked at Honoka.

"Her persona name is Neko-nyan…" Honoka said.

"What…."

"I'm serious…. Her name is Neko-nyan…" Honoka showed us the card on Rin's hand.

Wow…. What? why is her name is Neko-nyan… I thought it supposed to be some kind of Goddess or God or powerful creature names? I mean…. Look…. Kyuubi no Kitsune, Honoo no Kamui, Umisachihiko, Amalthea, Diana, then suddenly Neko-nyan?

"Is that a kind of new Goddess?" I asked.

Nozomi giggled at me.

"It doesn't have to be a Goddess…." Nozomi said.

"Eh?"

"It could be anything, it just take form of what describe them best…" Nozomi said.

"Ah… I see…" I nodded.

Kitsune run to us proudly, she showed us that now she has six tails. Nozomi giggled at her,

"Three more to go, Kitsuchi!" Nozomi said.

Kitsune nodded proudly.

"We should go back now before their family worried…" I said.

* * *

We returned to my home,

Hanayo and Rin rested on the sofa, the trio and Nozomi are still watching them closely.

"Hmm… I can't believe they can be this tired…." Honoka said.

"Not everyone can be like you Honoka…" Umi said.

"Yup, Honoka-chan is always full of energy…" Kotori said.

"I'll go call their parents that they're staying over here for a while…" I said.

"Eh? How you even know about their phone number and how do you convince them?" Honoka asked.

"That would be my job to talk…" Nozomi said.

"Yup, if it about convincing someone, Nozomi is the best…"I said as I embraced her.

"She is master of lies…" I said again jokingly.

"Mmmm..Ericchi… you're talking like you never lied before. You did better lie than me…" she said.

"Am I?" I asked playfully.

"Yup, you're always good at everything…" she said.

"There— you just lied didn't you?" I asked jokingly,

"Me? Well I didn't lie…." She said again.

"You just did!" I said again.

"Mmmm….Ericchi!" she giggled.

"Joking, I trust you Nozomi….I do…" I said.

"You just lie didn't you?" Nozomi said jokingly.

I laughed at it along with her.

"I….I don't get it…." Umi said.

"I don't think anyone can get it…. It's a love talk…Umi-chan… only them can understand it…" Kotori said.

"What? How could that be a love talk…." Umi said.

"Ohh! Love talk!" Honoka said like she gets it.

"What's that?" she asked innocently.

Umi sighed at her as Kotori giggled.

"Anyway, I need to go home now…" Umi said.

"Me too!" Kotori said.

"Oh... right, me too! I'll be back again though to escort Arisa…" Honoka said.

"Yup, thank you…" I said.

"No-no, thank you for today, Eli-senpai! We can save another people from a trouble!" Honoka said as she picks up her school bag that she placed near the small coffee table. Umi and Kotori followed her.

"Bye-bye!"

* * *

Night time,

We returned the two to their home and Arisa went to bed after all the night activity we usually do with her. The only thing to do tonight is to review and read some study materials for tomorrow— and I already did that. So no more things to do… or maybe I'll go watch my Nozomi?

Nozomi seems to be tired again today. I don't blame her because we did so much today. Traveling through 20 floors is not a joke especially when it's dark.

Though, I'm really proud of her today. I want to kiss her all day— but I don't think she will want it. Maybe just hug and kiss on cheek will work?

I think it will.

I closed my book and placed it back on my school bag, then pulling myself closer to her. I gently hugged her from behind.

I kissed her on her cheek.

"Good night, Nozomi…." I whispered to her ear.

Today is a great day, I hope everything will go smooth too tomorrow, but I have to remember to ask what happened to Hanayo. It's strange for her to be kidnaped outside the midnight channel hours. But perhaps, her experience will explain something from the midnight channel mystery.

I wonder what tomorrow have for me?

* * *

Early morning,

I don't know how it happens or what actually happening last night, but for some reason— Nozomi is already sleeping above me, and I can't move….

She is grabbing both of my boobs too….

Why?

"Mmm…..Ericchi's boobs so big…. I like it…." She mumbled.

"Nozomi….." I called her gently.

Her breasts are bigger than mine, why she likes my breasts?

"Jiggle-jiggle….jiggle-jiggle….Ericchi's boobs…jiggle-jiggle." She said as she jiggled my breasts.

"Jiggle your own breasts…Nozomi…" I said.

"Mmmnn….No way— I want Ericchi's boobs…" she mumbled as she slip her hands into my night dress.

"Washi-washi-washi-washi…." She said playfully as she squeezed my breast again—directly. That feels a lot different…

"N-Nozomi… that tickles you know!" I said.

"Nnn…Nyuuumm….mmhhmmmmm" She pulled my breast out and suckled on my nipple.

I quickly throw her away to the side.

"N-Nozomi!" I scolded her.

"Ah!" she woke up.

"W-what are you doing?!" I said clearly as I fixed my night dress.

"What?" she is still half asleep.

I guess she don't remember it. I better leave it at that…

"Urgh… Nothing…" I said as I stood up from my bed.

"Ericchi!" she held my night dress.

I turned at her.

"What did I do wrong?" she asked with her cute sad face.

Cheater…

"Nothing, I'm going to get ready to school…" I said.

"D-Did I make Ericchi mad?" she asked again. I could see her eyes began to get teary.

"No…." I replied.

She remained quiet with her cute guilty face. Why she always put that face up when I was mad at her?

"No…I'm really not…" I sat again on the bed— stroking her hair gently.

"Really? Ericchi not mad?" she asked cutely.

I kissed her on her forehead.

"No… I'm not…." I said as I pat her head.

"I was just surprised… but I'm not mad…" I continued.

She smiled again before she hugged me cutely.

Arrghh…. Why is she so cute— I'm so tempted, the sensation of her suckles was so good too. I want more but I can't possibly ask that.

"L-Let's just prepare to go to school, ok? We still have a lot to do…" I said.

"Ok!" she replied cheerfully.

* * *

At school, lunch break,

I supposed to find Hanayo to ask about what happened back then, though she looks very busy with the Alpacas. She also regained her smile and energy too.

Nozomi and I just standing right behind her and Rin, waiting for them to be less busy…

"Rin-chan, we need to replace the water…" Hanayo said.

"Ok,nya!" Rin replied as she ran to get the water with the water bottle.

Nozomi giggled at them,

"They seem to be happy…" she said.

"Yeah…. I wonder if they know that they are no longer a normal person now…" I said.

I think that words tick something on Hanayo's head. She stopped and turned to us.

"Senpai….?" She asked timidly.

"Yes?"

"What do you mean by… no longer a normal person…?" she asked.

"Have you checked your television?" I asked.

"We don't have one at the moment…." Hanayo replied.

Oh… now I know why she didn't get dragged at midnight…

"That's why I went to check on the electronic store yesterday! I..I want to check for television for my family…" she said.

"Hmm…so that's why you ignored our warning… but either way, I want to ask you… how could you be dragged in?" I asked.

"Dragged in…? Hmmm… I think it was more like pushed in…" she said.

"Pushed in?" I asked.

"Then…. Who pushed you in?" Nozomi asked.

"I…I don't know…. I was very busy checking on the television screen quality, then someone pushed me in…" she said.

I turned my eyes to Nozomi, she looked back at me too… I guess she is also wondering about the same thing…

"I see… anything else you can tell?" I asked.

"Hmm… I just suddenly inside the department store rooftop… meet with my own shadow then argued with her and Rin's shadow… I don't remember anything else after that. Maybe only after I woke up again…" Hanayo said.

"Is there anyone else there?" Nozomi asked.

"Hmm…. I feel like there is someone else, but it was so dark and vague… so I don't know…"

I and Nozomi remained quiet. Hanayo keep staring at us as if she is expecting for a respond.

"Kayochin!" Rin approached us with a bottle of water.

"Ah—Rin-chan!" Hanayo answered her cheerfully.

"Senpai! Thank you for yesterday, nya!" Rin said.

"You're welcome…" I replied.

"Without you, we can't go back to normal life, Nya…." Rin said.

Hmm…I think these two need some talking…

"Normal life…? Not really…" Nozomi said.

"Eh?" Rin look surprised.

The School bell ringing, it's time for us to go back to class.

"I'll see you afterschool…." I said as I left along with Nozomi.

I wonder if they will be alright once we told them….

* * *

**A/N : That's it.**

**Sorry if it gets a little boring. I tried.**

**So yeah.. Next : Maki and Niko.. but I might slip some Social link event here and there.**


	12. Third Year : The Shy Approach

**A/N : Phew, finished next chapter. I got a lot of work yesterday so I didn't get to really write stuff.**

**Thanks for review/comment/fave/ follows! I appreciate it!**

**I hope you're not bored yet.**

* * *

We're already in another world,

Umi and Nozomi had to drag Rin in while Hanayo is somewhat more accepting than Rin. She walks along with Honoka and Kotori while asking them about a lot of stuff for the preparation here. Apparently, Hanayo doesn't have much attack skill. She is more like a scout than a fighter type. She has so much support skill too. Way more than Kotori. She even can do what Nozomi do— that is knowing about type of shadow and detecting their weakness. To be fair though, she did a better job than Nozomi.

But it doesn't change a thing for me. No one can replace Nozomi.

I split the team into two for today's practice. I'm going with the current order since it perfectly fit. 1 melee, 1 ranged, and 1 scout, that would be Honoka, Kotori, Hanayo, and Rin, Umi, Nozomi.

"Ehhh? Why split into teams?" Honoka asked.

"Hmm… it's only a practice run, should be way more effective this way…" I replied.

"True… if we are all together, Hanayo can't learn how to scout since Nozomi-senpai will do it…" Umi said.

"Nozomi-senpai is a scout too?" Hanayo asked.

"Yup, and she do it without a persona…" I replied.

"W..whoah…" Hanayo looks amazed. That's the expression that I want to see.

"She is more experienced than us too…." Umi said.

"Yup, she already traveled around more along with Eli-senpai…" Kotori said.

"I…I see….." Hanayo replied.

"That's why you should practice; you have to be at least as good as her…" I said.

"O…Ok!" Hanayo replied timidly.

"I don't want to fight nyaa!" Rin cried.

"You have to! You can't possibly waste that skill of yours!" Umi said.

"Don't worry Rin-chan, I'll help you out!" Nozomi said cheerfully.

"Now-now… just go practice. I'll be staying here to watch over…" I said as I summoned Kitsune.

Kitsune already have two bags with her. That's actually what I want to do— give them some food to eat for practice. She handed the bag to each scout.

"W-Woah! What is this?" Hanayo asked,

"P-Piroshky! Ericchi's Piroshky!" Nozomi said cheerfully.

"What is that?" Hanayo asked.

"It's a delicious thing! We can eat it for lunch!" Nozomi said.

"Ah, there's also some drinks inside…" Hanayo said.

"It's not carbonated beverage, right?" Umi said as she takes a peek.

"Just mineral water…." Nozomi said.

"Oh, that's good. Thank you, Senpai…." Umi replied politely.

"Let's go everyone! To practice!" Honoka said as she marched along with Kotori and Hanayo.

"Let's go!" Nozomi said as she walks with Umi and Rin.

I decided to wait in the house—in the other world,

I changed my Arcana to The Moon Arcana since I actually wanted to check on something. Ever since I have Moon Arcana, I could feel some strange presence inside my own house. I began to check around the area, from the corner of the kitchen until the main bedroom. I can't find anything suspicious.

Though I believe the aura of that presence is somewhere around here. I wonder where.

The area that I could feel have a strong aura is the Main bedroom, but even if I tried to search around for a lot of time, I still couldn't find a thing. Perhaps it's not actually in the Main Bedroom? What about roof top?

That's where I'm heading next.

I checked on the rooftop, though I still couldn't find a thing, except…. A strange small light that shines on the red sky… if only I could fly to check further… I looked at Kitsune. She looked at me back and she seems to understand what I want to do.

She was then showing her tail, then spinning it around…..

"No you can't fly like that…. you're not a helicopter…." I said.

She sighed.

She was then sitting down, then began to think, I wonder if she is thinking to make a helicopter… but I don't know how to make one… Hmm….

Maybe I should browse for the engine?

Even if I don't know how to get all the things, I believe Kitsune won't have a problem with it. But then… I don't have any knowledge about vehicle, it might be dangerous if I don't really have the experience… maybe I should gave up on that idea and thinking of something else.

Is there any Arcana that will make Kitsune somehow able to fly?

Maybe Nozomi will have the answer.

Kitsune made me a binocular so that we can check on the members. Firstly, I checked on Honoka's team. They seem to have no problem except for Hanayo that is still a little too panic. She will get used to it soon and I believe the two can give her advice.

Then I went to check on Nozomi's team. Hmm… looks like Rin is brutally killing everything— Umi is in ranged position and Nozomi… hmm… she is amused…. I could see Rin's move is clumsy though, I wonder if she is actually still scared to fight but forcing herself to fight. I think they will be alright.

Suddenly, Kitsune added another lens on the binocular. I can feel her setting it— then boom, I can see everyone's underwear…. I wonder if Kitsune is actually this pervert or it was how I actually is... Either way, my main focus is just going to be Nozomi.

She is wearing black stocking as always, ice blue underwear with white stripe….. wait a minute…. I think I somehow know about that underwear….hmm… did she wear my underwear?

B-but! it's not like it's a special underwear or something. Maybe she has the same underwear…

Then, about her bra… I don't think I have that bra, but it fits perfectly with the striped underwear. I guess it's just looks alike then.

Hmm... but what if we accidentally traded our underwear because of that? We're living in the same house and we did our laundry together too. Maybe it means that I have to do something on that specific underwear…

Kitsune added one more lens….

She is totally made me feast my eyes…

I can see Nozomi naked…. She has a nice body curves, gentle muscles, sweet nipples, a tempting…. Woman part….and…. ahh… what a beautiful body…

No…this is so wrong.

I returned the Binocular to Kitsune.

It's enough for me to know that her body is getting in a better shape. She is no longer having too much body fat at some part. Maybe all the practice we did doesn't go waste for her. Maybe I should tell her later…. Or maybe I shouldn't… I don't want to let her know that I've been checking on her.

Kitsune gave me the Binocular again, then she pointed to the sky— seem to be a little panic.

"What is it?" I asked as I accepted it.

I turned my sight to the sky with the Binocular…

What on shattering earth is that….

I could see a gigantic dragon like creature… its only one headed… it roams around the area and the size of it is not a joke. I don't really know how big it actually is since I only could see it from a far…. But, maybe it's about as big as football field… it looks like trying to watch around the area— is that thing waiting for something?

Should I tell this to others?

Maybe not... I don't want them to be panic right now. Maybe I should leave it alone for now since it looks peaceful.

I decided to remain quiet and keep on watching over their practice.

* * *

The next day after school,

I finished almost all job for the student council and decided to check on others again. It's been a while for me to not check on Kotori. After a year, I could see her trying her best to balance her hobby and her will to be closer with her best friends such as Honoka and Umi. But she seems to somewhat always prioritize her hobby than them as she always only approaching them after she finished one set of costume.

Today, she seems to be working on another set of costume which would be for Hanayo and Rin.

I decided to approach her and sat in front of her.

"Senpai… good afternoon…" she greeted me while working.

"Ah… you noticed me today…" I said teasingly. She giggled at me.

"I'm already used to be watched while working, thanks to you and Nozomi-senpai…." She said.

"No problem, but anyway, have you made any progress with Umi or Honoka?" I asked.

"Hmm… I don't really need to worry about Honoka… but about Umi…." She blushed shyly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I… I think I made her upset…." She said shyly again.

I remained quiet, I wonder if she is alright to tell that...

"I… I accidentally broke her bow. I was just trying to get to know her hobby— I thought it will be alright, but I messed up…." Kotori said— I think she is about to cry.

"Where's the bow now?" I asked.

"I…It's in my locker. Umi gave it to me as a reminder of my mistake…" she said again.

"Then, show me, I can fix it…" I said.

"I…I don't think it will do any change, she already got a new one…." Kotori said.

"Hmm… if I made her a better bow, do you think it will change anything?" I asked.

"Eh?" Kotori wondered.

"I'm brilliant at crafting; I can do better than most of the craftsman in Japan…" I said proudly.

She smiled faintly.

"Senpai… I don't know how to respond to that, but you're funny when you're being proud like that. No wonder Nozomi-senpai loves you so much. But I can't deny that too… I know you can make a better bow than her new one…." She said.

"Yup, I'll be back later to give you it…" I replied as I stood up from my seat.

She giggled at me.

"Eli-senpai… thank you!" Kotori said cheerfully.

I smiled at her before I left the room.

* * *

I returned to the student council room.

Nozomi is still sitting there while playing with her cards. She seems to be quiet today. I sat on my own seat and took out my laptop. I need to do some research about bow for Kyuudo since I don't really know much about it.

I can feel Nozomi is glancing at me— her glance just feel somewhat…. Tense…

"What is it, Nozomi?" I asked.

She smiled at me, I don't know why but her smile doesn't look friendly.

"Nothing, Ericchi…." She said.

I keep my eyes on her, it feels a little strange.

"I was just wondering if you're going to advance your relationship with someone…other than me…" she said. It feels like a warning when she said it.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Hmm…. You and someone…. I can feel that you're close to an inseparable bond…" she said.

"I don't get it…" I said.

Her face is somewhat not very amused.

"Ah, either way Ericchi, I just want to ask you— do you think it require a specific kind of love to be kind to someone?" she asked.

What's wrong with her…

"What with that question. Being kind to someone doesn't have to be because of love. It could be because of anything…." I replied.

She remained quiet— then smiled sweetly.

"I see. That's what I want to hear…." She said.

I keep staring at her confusedly. I don't really get it.

Ah either way, I have to research for the bow. I decided to ignore that matter and keep on going with my research.

* * *

After a moment of researching,

I learned that a bamboo bow is the best one for Kyuudo bow. It's not a regular bamboo though and it also requires some specific treatment to make it to a special bow and not to forget special kind of strings too. I think Kitsune won't have trouble with it.

I tried to check around— there's only Nozomi who has been reading a magazine in the room. No one is going around the hallway too.

I decided to approach the monitor.

Took out my persona card, put the broken bow in and break my persona card inside.

I waited for a while until Kitsune handed me a bow. It feels so smooth and gentle, yet strong. I take it out from the monitor along with my persona card.

The bow is extremely well crafted, probably can be told as the best bow around. Kitsune even engraved "Sonoda-Umi" name on it. I think this will make her happy.

Suddenly, I could feel Nozomi hugging me from behind.

"Mmm… that's a really nice bow, Ericchi…" she whispered— I don't like her tone.

"I wonder who you will give that to…." She whispered again, I could feel her hand brushing against my belly. Then she kissed me on my neck. What's wrong with her… seriously…

I can ask her to just stay quiet since its none of her business, but I also can ask her to just come with me so that she see herself about who I'm going to give it to.

_[I decided to let her see.]_

"Then, why don't you come with me?" I asked. I could hear her giggling softly.

"You know me so well, Ericchi…" she said.

I don't understand this. Why she just somehow acting like this?

Either way, I took her with me to give this bow to Kotori.

* * *

Kyuudo club room,

I, Nozomi, and Kotori waited Umi to finish her practice; Kotori said she is too scared to approach her when practicing now.

We saw the other club members coming out from the room. I'm guessing that Umi will be here any time soon too.

"Hnnn….Umi-chan…" Kotori looks like still frightened.

"There...there… Kotori-chan! Good luck!" Nozomi said cheerfully.

"Yup, just look at the quality, I believe she will be happy…" I said.

Kotori nodded, I could see her legs shaking. Nozomi approached her and giving her a pat on her back.

"You'll be fine, Kotori-chan!" Nozomi said to her.

Kotori nodded again.

"Ah… Senpai…. Kotori…" Umi greeted us. She doesn't look upset. I wonder what makes Kotori scared.

"U-Umi-chan!" Kotori said in panic.

"I'm sorry!" she yelled as she handed the bow to Umi.

Umi look confused, but she carefully accepted it and examines it carefully.

"This is a beautiful bow…" Umi appreciated,

"Where do you get it?" Umi asked again.

"I….i….I asked Eli-senpai to fix your bow for you….." she said— still frightened.

For some reason, Umi's face changed. She is somewhat upset,

"Kotori!" she yelled.

Kotori remained quiet.

"Why are you throwing your responsibility to others? Eli-senpai has nothing to do with your mistake!" she scolded her.

"B..But…." Kotori gloomed.

This isn't looking good.

"There is no but! I wish you never fix that bow so you always remember your mistake!" Umi scolded her.

I can see Kotori began to cry, she turned away from her,

"Sorry…" she said softly before she ran away.

Way to go…Umi….what did you do….

"Hmm…Umi-chan…. You are trying too hard to put on another face…." Nozomi commented.

"But… she has to learn her mistake. She and Honoka…. If they aren't being treated that way… they will always do their mistake over and over…." Umi said.

"Really? Is that what your heart said?" Nozomi asked.

She remained quiet.

"Kotori and Honoka… are they actually the same to you?" I asked.

Umi bit her lip,

"No…" she responded.

"Why are you treating them the same?" I asked.

She turned away. I think I'm going to add a little exaggeration here.

"You know what… Kotori fix that bow…" I said.

Umi looks surprised.

"I trained her so hard— she came to visit me every night to work on that bow… she isn't interested with crafting a weapon, but for the sake of fixing that bow, she want to learn it from me…." I said again.

"Yup, you know how strict Ericchi is. She is such a perfectionist— Kotori-chan has no chance to make a small mistake…." Nozomi added.

"Exactly, so you have no right to tell that to her. She worked so hard for you…. But she was too embarrassed to admit it… because you're always looking down on her and if she tells the truth, you won't believe her…." I said again.

"How cruel of you, Umi-chan…." Nozomi added.

Umi smirked wryly.

"I'm sorry… I'll continue this conversation later…" Umi said politely before she walks away quickly from us. I'm guessing she is going to chase Kotori.

As she left, Nozomi and I giggled.

"She actually believes it…" Nozomi said.

"But… I think I'll have to tell Kotori a bit about how to make that bow now. Have to smoothen the lies a bit…" I said. Nozomi giggled at me again.

"To tell the truth though, Ericchi… You and Umi…. both of you have a face of The Hierophant, for your case, you only did it to a specific person, and for her case, she is just trying to hide her true nature…" Nozomi said.

"We can't let her transform her Arcana then… because if she have the same Arcana with what I can learn myself, then who will teach me about The Priestess?" I said.

"Exactly, that's why you have to bring me around with you…" she said.

"Ah…so that's why you've been being aggressive towards me…." I said.

Nozomi remained quiet to that, she gave me a mischievous smile instead.

"I just feel like you're being aggressive again lately…" I said.

"It was to warn you of something else… but if you take it that way…." She said.

I don't get it. What is this something else she is talking about?

"Let's just get through everything together from now on, ok?" Nozomi said.

"Alright…"

We held our hands together and returned home.

* * *

The next day at school,

I and Nozomi went to canteen and met Umi there. She is not with Honoka or Kotori this time. I wonder what happened…

"Umi…" I called her.

"Ah…Eli-senpai…." She said.

"You're alone?" Nozomi asked.

"Not really, I'm here to buy Honoka and Kotori some food…" she replied calmly.

I see. Is she trying to make up to them?

"Ah, Eli-senpai, there's something that I want to talk with you, can you come visit me at the Kyuudo-club room?" she asked.

I can just say yes, but I also want to ask if Nozomi can come too, but I can also say no to it.

_[I decided to ask if Nozomi can come too]_

"Can Nozomi come?" I asked.

"Oh, sure, I also want her opinion anyway…." Umi said.

"Then we'll see you afterschool!" Nozomi said cheerfully

"Yup, thank you, Senpai…." Umi replied.

* * *

As what I promised,

I went to Kyuudo Club with Nozomi. We didn't wait like before since I don't think there's a problem if the student council checking on the members. It's actually work like an inspection too anyway.

The clubroom is always neat and disciplined, thanks to the club members for that— not to forget their teacher too, they're nothing like some other clubroom that only neat during the inspection week…

Umi is on her usual post, she is already practicing with the bow that I made before.

"Umi-chan!" Nozomi greeted her first.

"Ah, Senpai…." She greeted us back.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

Umi draw back her bow,

"Uhm… it's about something we used to talk about…" she said.

"Which one?" I asked.

"About… is it wise to obey the rules or not…" she said.

We both remained quiet to listen.

"I've been thinking about it…and…" she paused for a while,

"To start with, the written rules aren't made along with the world. Human made it up…" she continued.

We're still remained quiet to listen to her.

"But human made it because there's a reason in it, right? Because of what usually happen in their experience. They made it because they think it's wise to make it. So if we obey the rule, then we're being wise because we're following they who had the wisdom to make it…" she said again.

I have no objection to that.

"If there's an unwise rule, then people will eventually remove it, right?" she said again.

True enough.

"Hmm… really? You think it is as simple as that?" Nozomi objected.

Umi remained quiet.

"Say, I'll make a rule now. You, Kotori, and Honoka, all of you have to be able to score above 70 in every study… if not, then we will punish you all.." Nozomi said.

"I don't mind with that, but I don't think Honoka can make it…" Umi said.

"Even if it's only Honoka, the rule says, three of you have to score above, if there's one of you score under 70, then we will punish three of you…" Nozomi said.

Ah, I know where she is going.

"T..That's not fair, I believe all of us have worked hard in our own pace, if one of us failed, why all of us have to be punished?" she said.

"Well, that's the rule, you have to deal with it until I want to remove that rule…" Nozomi said.

I giggled at her, looks like Umi still don't really get it.

"I can give a better example…" I said.

Umi looked at me.

"Imagine yourself in the place and time of this, if a married man died, then his wife has to be burned alive along with his body…" I said.

"W-What…?" Umi looks surprised.

"It applied for so many years, a lot of people even glorify it because it has deep meaning in it…" I continued.

"B-but! That's not fair! His wife is still alive, why would she have to be burned too? What about their children? What about their parents and other family?"

"Deal with it until the rule removed…" I said teasingly.

Umi bit her lip.

"Like I said before, Umi-chan. You're trying too hard to change your face— you have different heart, you shouldn't force yourself…" Nozomi said.

"It's not always wise to follow others… at some point, you can have your own decision." I said.

Umi nodded weakly.

"I see… thank you, Eli-senpai, Nozomi-senpai…" Umi said politely.

"There… that's Umi-chan that I know…" Nozomi said.

She smiled at us.

"Ah— I think I can come up with an answer for your very first question. But I need to think further about it…." Umi said.

"My first question?" I asked.

"Yes, about what The Priestess Arcana is…" Umi said.

"Oh…."

"I'll tell you when I'm ready…" Umi said again.

"We will be waiting…" Nozomi replied with a cute smile.

"Yes, thank you so much, senpai…" Umi said as she bowed to us.

We decided to say good bye and leave too.

* * *

When we left the school, we noticed Hanayo, Rin and one other person with Red hair talking to each other. Looks like they're in serious conversation.

"Nozomi…" I called her gently.

"Yes, Ericchi?" she replied.

"Who's that red haired girl?" I asked.

"Ah… that's Maki-chan. She has been helping out Honoka and friends to make music for their school idol…" Nozomi said.

"Oh…."

So she is the one who made the song for them. I would say, she is good… a lot of people complimented about it after I posted their first song in my account.

"They're considering to join the Trio in their school idol group…" Nozomi added.

"That's good then?" I said with lack of enthusiasm. Then maybe they will finally able to make the idol group official…. Though I might have to see if there's enough space for a school club…

Nozomi cling closer to me,

"Ericchi… you will join them too right?" she whispered.

"What… no... don't think so…" I replied.

"Hmmm….. but the µ's have to be nine members, no more, no less…" she said.

"There's a lot of candidate, I'm not the only person that can join… beside, I'm still not sure if we have enough space for their club…" I said.

"No problem about the club space— I have an idea for it, but… about the other one….." she brushed her hand on my forearm.

"Does Ericchi not want to learn about the strength?" she whispered.

Right… there's Honoka there….

"I'll think about if they can make another good song…" I said.

"That's my Ericchi! I'll make sure to record them!" Nozomi replied cheerfully.

"Yeah..yeah….Let's just go home now….." I sighed.

I have a bad feeling about this.

I can't imagine myself being a school idol…..

Ah well… Nozomi…why are you dragging me everywhere now….

* * *

Night time,

I decided to spend the night with Arisa as always, though today is rather special since Nozomi tried to make a chocolate pudding along with Vanilla cream topping— the plan is, after I'm done teaching Arisa, we will eat that together since by then, the pudding would be already cold enough to be eaten.

I'm happy that Arisa is also gifted with a brilliant head. It's very easy to teach her since she can learn everything quick— just like me. I'll make sure she is going to score perfectly in this semester.

I gave her a lot of questions from a book that I just bought to help her study, she seems to be able to finish everything so perfectly. I'm so proud of her.

"Harasho, you're doing a great job, Arisa…" I appreciated.

"Yup! Harasho!" she said cheerfully.

Nozomi smiled to us.

"Now, Ericchi, Arisa, shall we eat the pudding?" Nozomi asked.

"Mmm! I want to but can it be a little later? I want to talk with you two first!" Arisa said.

"What is it, Arisa?" I asked.

"Onee-san, I really like Nozomi-nee-san to be part of us, are you going to take her to Russia once you graduate?" she asked,

Ah, well, that's a difficult question. But….

"Only if she wants to pay a visit…." I said.

"Hmm… I'll go anywhere Ericchi want me to go…." Nozomi replied.

"Nozomi-nee-san is like another sister to me. She is so loving and caring!" she appreciated.

True. She gets along with Nozomi very well.

"Mmm… I like Arisa too, Arisa is like a daughter and I'm the mama!" Nozomi said cheerfully.

"Ehhh? Th-then… if Nozomi-nee-san is mama, who is the papa?" Arisa asked.

"Of course it's Ericchi! Ericchi is a papa!" Nozomi replied again.

"Ohhh! True! Onee-san is papa!" Arisa said happily.

I sighed at them, but I won't complain more since they look really happy with it.

"Ah-ah! Arisa! Arisa! Let's roll around and beg for something to papa Ericchi!" Nozomi said.

"Roll…around?" Arisa wondered. She never did that before, but I do saw some kids still doing that.

"Like this!" Nozomi lay down next to me.

"Aaaaaa! Ericcchiiii! I want Ericchi's handmade Piroshky!" she rolled around as she said it.

"N…Nozomi… that's embarrassing…" I said.

"Aaaaa! Ericchi! Ericchi! Piroshky! Piroshky!" she still rolling around as she begged….

"N….Nozomi…" I sighed at her.

"Ericchiiiiiiiii! I wantttt Pirossshkkyyyy!" she begged again.

"Alright, alright, I'll make you some later…" I said.

"Really?!" Nozomi got up.

"I promise…" I said.

"Yaay! Ericchi! I love you!" she jumped at me cheerfully and hugging me tight.

Arisa giggled at us.

"See? That's how you do it…" Nozomi said.

I wonder what's the point of teaching Arisa that kind of thing… looks so useless…

"I want to try too!" Arisa said.

"Go on!" Nozomi said.

Arisa ran close to me, then she sat on her knee… then down to the ground— lastly, she rolled around.

"Aaa….! Onee-san! Onee-san!" She paused.

We remained quiet to wait her continue.

"I don't know what to ask…" Arisa said as she woke up again.

We laughed at her.

"How could you not have any request to your papa…" Nozomi asked playfully.

"T-That because— Onee-san is too perfect! Onee-san already gives a lot of things for Arisa!" Arisa replied.

"You still can ask, Arisa…" I said.

"That won't be fair! Arisa want to fulfill Onee-san's request first before asking for another!" Arisa said.

"My wish?" I wondered.

"Yup! To get perfect score this semester!" Arisa said.

"That's the spirit, Harasho!" I appreciated.

Arisa nodded cheerfully.

Nozomi seems to be concerned about something, but maybe she doesn't want to speak it out right now. I better leave it for now.

"Now-now, is it time for pudding yet?" I asked.

"Yup! Let's get the pudding!" Arisa said.

"I'll go get it!" Nozomi said as she jumped off me and ran to the kitchen.

"Aaahh! Arisa want to bring them to Onee-san!" Arisa said as she ran to the kitchen.

They surely two energetic things, though I rarely see Arisa being like that. Maybe it because of Nozomi since she has been teaching her how to be kids. I can see Arisa and I are a lot different. I was born with…. Hmm…. Not so fine childhood, but did a lot of things that kids do while Arisa's childhood was a lot strict but she has never feel like I did.

I don't know if it was good or bad for her, though I know that it won't be much trouble right now. Arisa can enjoy being playful safely— without a random murder attempt or accidents out of nowhere. Not to talk about the midnight channel, it's still a mystery for me but I'm not going to let Arisa dragged in it.

The two returned with the pudding, Arisa gave me the pudding while Nozomi brought the vanilla cream for me. They separated mine while they already mixed their own.

"Here you go— Onee-san! Nozomi-nee san doesn't want to give up, Arisa too so we decided to split it into two!" Arisa said as she giggled at me.

"Yup— I don't want to give up Ericchi!" Nozomi said playfully.

After they put their own pudding on the table, they sat down next to each other and stare at me quietly,

"Thanks…. You two…" I said.

They smiled,

"Arisa! Isn't it the time to do it?" Nozomi asked.

"Yup!" Arisa said.

They quickly ran to my side, Arisa on my left, Nozomi on my right. They quickly drop down to the floor then roll around together.

"Onee-san! Onee-san! I want hug!"

"Ericchi! Ericchi! Hug me! Hug me!"

They said together.

I sighed at them.

"Come on up you two, I'll hug both…" I said.

They smiled before they both jump to me, hugged me tight cutely.

"I love you Ericchi!" Nozomi kissed my right cheek.

"I love you Onee-san!" Arisa kissed my left cheek.

"I love you both too…" I said to them.

They snuggled to me for a while until we decide to go straight eating the pudding and head to bed after. This is surely a good night for us—I can truly feel them as my family. I hope this kind of night won't be happen once. I don't want my life filled with stress from student councils, study, and the midnight channel only.

Speaking of which though, I wonder what's the midnight channel has for me later; there should be rainy night in about two days. I hope it's nothing more bizarre than Hanayo's case. That one was really a pain in the ass.

* * *

The next day, Afterschool…

I could see Honoka ran to me as I was about to enter the student council room along with Nozomi.

"Eli-senpaiiI!" she shouted happily.

I turned to her.

"No running in the hallway!" I yelled.

She is still running to me anyway.

"Sorry!" she said as she stopped right in front of me. I can see Umi, Kotori, Hanayo, Rin and the red haired girl followed her— they didn't run so no comment.

"We want to make the Idol club!" Honoka said.

I and Nozomi stare into each other, then turned to them again.

"Let's talk inside…" Nozomi said.

* * *

We bring them all inside,

I don't really know what Nozomi plan for the club space she said, so I let her do all the talk.

"Are you all familiar with Idol research club…?" Nozomi asked.

They seem to be confused. That's one club that Niko own, she set the bar too high and causing the member to leave one by one until she is the only person left.

"I guess not…" I said.

"Hmmm… well, I and Ericchi already talked about this before. We wanted to make space for you by removing unnecessary club, but we are more concerned with one club that we haven't removes for two years…" Nozomi explained.

Ah, I know where she is going.

"We cannot give you permission to make the club if that club still existed— it has similar goal with you so it's useless to own two clubs with the same goal…" I added.

"The club only has one member…" Nozomi said.

"Eh? I thought we need five at minimum?" Honoka asked.

"It was formed with more than five members… the club losing its member one by one until there's only Yazawa Niko left in the club..." I said.

"So basically, if you want to make the club, why don't you have a talk with her?" Nozomi said.

"Understood!" Honoka said cheerfully.

"Then, we should go meet Yazawa Niko! Nya!" Rin said.

"Where's the club room?" Hanayo asked.

"Should be somewhere around this floor…" Nozomi said.

"B..But… wait… isn't it cruel to just ask her to give up her club…?" Kotori asked.

"No one said she has to— you can think of another way, like… merging…." Nozomi said.

"Alright! Off we go!" Honoka said as she turned around.

"Honoka…" I called her. She turned again at me.

"Are you sure you're really going to do this?" I asked.

She remained quiet for a while as we stare into each other intensely.

"I will because I want to do it!" Honoka replied.

"Then I'll be waiting…" I replied.

"Yup! Off we go, senpai!" she ran again.

"H-Honoka! Don't run in the hallway!" Umi tried to warn her before she quickly gestured to me then followed her to go out— trying to walk as fast as she can, the others too also gestured to me before they left.

I could hear Nozomi giggled at them.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'm just wondering how much time we have left until they formed a full µ's…" she said.

"I wonder when— but why would you want me to join them. I mean.. why does it have to be a school idol?" I asked.

She giggled again.

"Because maybe we are that in another universe?" she said teasingly.

"What…."

"Just trust me Ericchi! We are going to do great… besides, watching them closer will give you more understanding to their Arcana, right?" Nozomi said.

"True…."

"If µ's are made with full member and you joined them, you won't have to worry to not being able to bond with them. Because they're all going to stick around with you…" she added.

"True… But I'm still going to wait for them make a new video. I can't just suddenly join out of nowhere…" I said.

"Yup, don't worry about that…" Nozomi giggled again.

"Now, we should go work on the student council works?" I asked. She giggled again,

"Why is it always coming in each day…."

"Because they're endless…" I said.

"I know… it feels like killing shadow in infinite portal…" she said.

"There's something like that?" I asked.

"Not sure, I just read it but it might be existed. Who knows…" she replied.

"We might be able to use that for their practice…" I said.

"Hmm… I doubt it's save, Ericchi. If you're talking about yourself, then I'm sure you can… but if about others… if there's anything happen, I doubt everyone can escape on time…" Nozomi said.

Good point.

"I see… hmm.. I just feel like we need a harder place to practice…" I said.

"Then, why we don't just use the previous one in harder mode? I think the creators of that place will be able to take control over them…" Nozomi said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It just a theory, but if the place was created from their wish, then they might be able to control what's inside it…" Nozomi said.

"We can try that…" I replied.

"Yup, then maybe we can just do practice by asking them to fight each other? They're all already getting stronger anyway…" Nozomi said again.

"That's a good idea, so it's totally a safe practice. I like that!" I replied, a little excitedly.

Nozomi smiled at me,

"But we should wait for the next victim. Maybe that someone has something else to offer…." Nozomi said.

"True… I wonder who…" I said.

"We should wait for it, Ericchi…" Nozomi replied again as she began to work on the paper.

I decided to remain quiet and work on the paper too.

* * *

As we headed out from our student council room,

We noticed there's someone hiding behind the classroom locker. I decided to approach that someone.

It's Hanayo.

"Hanayo… hi…" I greeted.

"W-w-wa-wa-a! Eli-senpai!" she went panic.

"Hanayo-chan, what do you need?" Nozomi asked.

She remained quiet as she blushed madly.

"If you need help, just say it…" I said.

I know she is extremely shy.

"Yup, there's nothing to worry about…" Nozomi added.

"W-Well…senpai…. I…..I….." she struggled.

"I need to somehow make money…" she said very quickly.

We both remained quiet to listen.

"I….I joined the µ's— so I need to somehow make money for our start…." Hanayo said again.

"I see…" I replied.

"I wanted to ask to others about this, but I somehow feel like the only person I could rely on is Eli-senpai…." Hanayo said quickly again.

"B-Bu-but! it's nothing like….I want to get closer to senpai— I…I don't think I can beat N…Nozomi-senpai! No… I…I just want to ask! Yeah…. I just want to ask…." She struggled with her words again.

"I can help you…" I replied.

"Yup, we can help you…" Nozomi added.

"R-Really…?" she asked timidly.

"Yes, but we need to talk with you for a bit… is that ok?" I asked.

Hanayo nodded— she seems to be relieved.

* * *

We brought her to the student council room.

We also interviewed her for a bit and apparently, her best is at making rice ball….

"Then…. Why don't you try selling rice ball?" Nozomi asked.

"I…it's allowed to do that at school?" Hanayo asked.

"Not at school, but you can do business online or try to ask for the canteen coordinator to help you out…" I said.

"Ah— then, I think I can help you promote it…" Nozomi said.

"Eh?"

"For the first few weeks though. I have another business to run, you know…" Nozomi said again.

"You just have to work on your own after… but that shouldn't be a problem, right? Since you'll learn it by then?" I said.

"T…true…" she replied timidly.

"That's deal then. We'll meet you up later when you're ready…" Nozomi said.

"Ok…. T-Thank you! Senpai!" she said again as she gestured and left the room.

"What I shy girl…" I commented.

"That's the hermit for you…" Nozomi replied as she slowly approached me.

She strokes my shoulder then began to massage me, I wonder what this is for… but it feels so good.

"I don't really understand what exactly they are, but we should keep an eye to her. I know she won't transform but if we did something wrong, she can be a reverse Arcana— which mean, you won't be able to reach her or learn about the Hermit…" Nozomi said.

I remained quiet, enjoying Nozomi's massage is a lot more important right now, it feels so good and somewhat made me want to do something like cuddling something. If only we do this at home… or actually….

"Nozomi, can we continue this at home?" I asked.

"Ericchi likes it?" she asked playfully.

"Yes, it feels so good…" I said.

"Then let's head home…"

* * *

We headed home,

Taking off my shoes and went straight to the bedroom along with Nozomi. I'm really eager to feel the comfort again. She seems to be happy to do it too— Ah Nozomi, I believe you'll be a great wife later— someone who likes to serve more than being served, good at almost everything, simple, and fun.

I lay down on the bed with my back on top,

"Mm… Ericchi, if you take off all your clothes, then you might feel better massage…" she said.

"Really?" I asked. I'm up for that, we used to sleep together with just underwear on anyway.

"Yup, I can guarantee it…" she said as she stretched her arms.

"Hang on…" I said as I quickly took off my clothes, leaving with only underwear on, then lay down again on the bed with the same position.

"There… go-go-go!" I said playfully.

I could hear her giggling.

"Hang on, let me get something…" she said.

I could hear her jumping off the bed. I wonder what she wants to get, but either way, I believe this will be a great thing to do after all the works I've done until now.

I waited her for a while until I could feel someone sat on my butt, then I could feel something dripping on my back— something that feels like… oil?

"Nozomi?" I tried to call her since I couldn't look back.

"Yes?" she responded,

"What is that?" I asked.

"Massage oil…" she replied.

"Harasho… are you always own that kind of thing?" I asked.

"Yup, I like the scent…" she said.

"Smells like peppermint…" I said.

"Yup, you've a good nose, Ericchi!" she appreciated.

I could feel her hand roaming around my back, spreading the oil all over my skin, pressing a few spots with her thumb, and more importantly I can feel her touch directly. I really like it. She did it like a professional. I wonder if she learned it somewhere…

"Where did you learn about how to give someone a massage?" I asked.

"From my mama, she taught me this so I could give a comfort to someone that I really love…" she said.

"I see…."

Then it must be supposedly for her special person that she aimed.

Ah, that person must be really lucky. To feel this kind of comfort from her, to feel the perfect pressure on the specific spot, to feel her finger trailing all over the skin, this is so good. I don't want it to stop just yet.

"Nozomi…" I called her.

"Yes, Ericchi?" she replied.

"Your special someone must be really lucky…" I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"What is better than feeling a good massage like this after a day of hard work…" I said.

"Hmm… Sex?" she said teasingly.

That's true, I heard sex is good.

"True…" I smiled sweetly.

"Has Ericchi ever done that before?" she asked as she keep massaging me.

"No, I never. Not very interested to do it…" I replied.

"Does Ericchi really have no will to do it?" she asked.

"I'm only going to do it with someone that I think worthy to feel my treatment…" I said.

She giggled at me,

"Sound like Ericchi is a professional or something…" she said.

"I might have not browses a single thing about it, but I'm sure I'll be real good on bed. Because after all, I'm perfect, I can learn everything very quickly…" I said.

"So Ericchi think Ericchi can love someone very quickly at a night…?" she asked.

"Love someone? That's pretty dense description of love…" I said.

She is quiet, though I could feel her paused for a while before she continued to massage me again.

"Like what I told you before, love at first sight is a bullshits. That also the same with Sex and Love… I know a lot describe sex as love, but I would like to describe it with Lust. Nothing else..." I said.

"I would like to describe it as one expression of love…" she replied.

"You're free to have your own thought. We don't have to agree at everything…" I replied.

I can hear her giggling,

"I see now… maybe that's why you never get it… I should've asked you earlier…" she said.

"Get what?" I asked.

"Nothing, anyway Ericchi, do you like the massage with oil?" she asked.

"Yeah, it feels good…" I replied.

"If you want me to do this again, you can always ask, Ericchi…" she said.

"Great! I think I might going to ask this whenever I get so tired…" I said.

"Yup, then… what do you want for dinner, Ericchi?" she asked. I wonder why so sudden, it was usually me who ask her about what she wants for dinner.

"I prefer something light… like… salads?" I said.

"You got it— I'll go shopping after this…" she said.

"Uhm… I'll take you there…" I said.

She remained quiet for a while as she keeps massaging me.

"I can shop myself…" she said.

"No… it just that, maybe you don't know what Arisa don't like or like…" I said.

"If that's the case, then I'll take Arisa with me…" she said again.

"Are you sure…?" I asked.

"Ericchi need to take a break! Let Nozomi do all the housework!" she said cutely.

I remained quiet.

"That's a yes, right Ericchi?" she said.

"Go on…" I replied.

"Yay! I'll massage Ericchi more first then go off shopping! Ericchi must rest, ok?"

"Alright…."

* * *

The next day,

It's raining heavily today. The weather report says that it will be still raining until tomorrow morning. So midnight channel should be on tonight. I wonder though, why it has to be rainy night? Can't it be just like at specific date or something….

If it was on specific date, I can really control my schedule. I'm a very busy person.

Anyway, today, Nozomi made my lunch. It was extremely delicious. I gave ten Harasho to it— a perfect score. Nozomi seems to be really happy too when I appreciated it, she even said that she will want to make my lunch every day and even my breakfast too.

We usually take turns before, she would also usually beg for snacks from me. I wonder if our previous conversation made her think of something— but I can see she is suddenly less clingy again. I don't get her, sometime she can be really cute, then sometime she can be really aggressive, or sometime she is just hyper and annoying, not to forget about her motherly part too.

I really like her anyway, that's what important.

"Ericchi-Ericchi!" Nozomi called me.

"Yes?"

"Does Ericchi like Takoyaki?" she asked.

"Hmm.. that octopus ball? Not really…" I replied.

"Hnn…..then…. what about… Oh! Does Ericchi like ramen?" she asked.

"I like ramen nya!" Suddenly Rin pops out of nowhere.

"R…Rin….." I sighed at her.

"Oh— sorry, I was following you nya!" Rin said.

"We know…" Nozomi said.

I didn't know, but ah well.

"Ehehe… I just wondering if I can help with anything, nya. Rin-chan wants to help Nozomi-senpai and Eli-senpai sometime!" Rin said.

"What service you want to offer?" Nozomi asked playfully.

"Hmm.. Rin can do a lot of things— but Rin is good at athletic! Nya!" she said happily.

"Then, why don't you help me with delivery?" Nozomi said.

"Delivery? Rin can do that, nya!" she replied cheerfully.

I wonder what delivery but it works anyway, I don't know what I can ask to her. I already did everything myself— and even if I need anything, Nozomi handle it.

"Nice, so you'll be delivering for Hanayo-chan! But you will have to report to me and Ericchi!" Nozomi said.

Ah, about that one. Then I guess I know what to do from there.

"Ok, Nya! Rin will report to Senpai, nya!" she said cheerfully.

"I'll even pay you for your hard work, the faster, the better… but if it's too slow, I'll not give any." I said.

"Eh…?" Rin looks confused.

"You need money for the idol club, right? I'll help you with that…" I said.

"Beside, isn't that a good challenge? Might be good for your speed practice too…" Nozomi said.

"U…uwa... thank you, nya!" Rin said cheerfully.

"Yup, you're welcome…" Nozomi said.

"I don't think it will be today, right?" I asked.

"Yup… the order will start in a week. So we will meet up again later, ok?" Nozomi said as she smiled sweetly to Rin.

"Alright, Nya! Rin will wait!" she said.

"I'll see you later, don't forget midnight channel tonight…" I said as I waved my hands and walk away along with Nozomi.

"Oki-nya!" she replied happily.

We decided to go to student council room to work on our daily paper. I wonder what midnight channel have for me tonight, I hope it's nothing really serious or scary like before.

* * *

Late night,

We went back home, did our daily stuff and some chat with Arisa. Then after our daily night activity finished, we're waiting for the midnight channel to come around. I lay down on the bed while reading the newspaper along with Nozomi. She seems to be hyper today. She did a lot of things very quickly and still with good result, she also talks a lot too.

"Ericchi-Ericchi! You know what, I found this jewelry shop that have a nice looking sapphire ring! But then I checked the price and realized it's a rip off!" Nozomi said.

"Why are you checking jewelries, you're not always doing that…" I said.

"It's for wedding ring, Ericchi! We should browse that sometime!" she said.

"Why would I need to come to browse that…." I sighed. I guess she didn't know it wounds me but I'm fine with that anyway, her happiness is all that matter.

"Because I need to pick for the best one!" she said.

"You think I can choose one for you?" I asked.

"Of course, Ericchi know the best because she is such an asshole when it's about perfection!" she said.

An asshole…? Way to say it.

"Why am I an asshole…" I asked.

"Just remember the other day at school, someone tried to craft a little fox plush for you— then you told her, what on earth is that? You can't even stick the eyes properly…." Nozomi said as she tried to mimic me.

"But it's true, if she wants to give something to me, it should be as perfect as me…" I said.

"See? Told you Ericchi is an asshole!" she replied jokingly.

"I'm just being myself!" I replied.

She giggled,

"I know, but you could've appreciated her work… I wonder why you can't just do that to anyone.." she said.

"Because I always just say what I want to say. I never discriminate anyone, even Arisa get the same treatment…" I replied.

"I wonder why Arisa loves you so much now…" Nozomi said,

"I have reason… she never complain too…" I replied.

Nozomi only giggled at me again before she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Not everyone can be like you, you know…" she said.

"If someone want to do something— they better do their best. If they can't surpass the standard after they did their best, then they're not meant for that… better give up than stressing it out for nothing." I said.

"Your standard is too high, Ericchi!" Nozomi said.

"My standard is my standard… I'll only force that if anyone wants to do anything with me." I replied.

Nozomi remained quiet for a while. I could feel her hand brushing against my shoulder softly,

"You never complained when I did something for you…"

"That's because you're already above my standard?" I said.

She giggled,

"Then I'll better keep it up…" she said.

We remained quiet until I could see the clock ticking to midnight,

"Ah, Midnight channel!" Nozomi said excitedly.

I watched the television in silence as a faint picture began to show up. I could see a Piano in a room that looks somewhat alike with clinic room. Then someone with red hair showed up, I think I've seen this person…..

"M-Maki-chan…?" Nozomi seems to be surprised,

"Hey-hey! Have you ever wonders why you can't stop yourself from hearing the sound of nature?" the red haired girl said.

"Maybe because you're infected by Music Virus! It's bad for your life— especially if you have to do something else!" she said again, somewhat energetic.

"But it's not a problem, because we will perform a body splitting operation! Stay tuned!" she said again before the midnight channel turned off.

What on the shattering earth is… body splitting operation….

A second later, my phone, Nozomi's phone, and my house's phone ringing in the same time.

We quickly accept the call.

"W-W-wa-wa-wa-wa-waaa SENPAIIIII!" Kotori screamed in Nozomi's phone.

"Senpaiiii! Th-This-this is bad!" Umi said on my phone, she is trying to be as polite as she can.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaa! Senpai! That's Maki-chan!" Hanayo screamed in our house's phone.

"I'll go call you all in a sec, just stay calm, ok?" I said.

"A…Alright!" they said all together before they closed the phone.

Nozomi and I sighed,

"I knew they will be panic…" Nozomi said.

"I know right, I wonder when they will get used to this midnight channel…." I sighed.

"I'm going to make the group call, Ericchi…" Nozomi said.

"Alright then…" I replied.

She made the group call and put her phone on loud speaker.

"Evening…" I greeted.

"S-senpai! How could you be so calm!" Umi protested.

"S-s-senpai! Maki-chan is going to be split into two! We have to save her!" Hanayo said.

"Seenpaaiii! What to do now? what to dooo?" Kotori screamed.

"Eh? What's happening?" Honoka asked.

We remained quiet to that…. I can't believe Honoka said that after accepting our call.

"Honoka…. Did you watch the midnight channel?" Umi asked.

"Oh… right…. I forgot, I fell asleep and woke up by the sound of my phone ringing…." She said.

"Honoka-chan…why you forgot to check it…." Kotori sighed.

"Honoka-senpai….. Maki-chan is in the midnight channel…." Hanayo said.

"Eeehh? Maki-chan!? We can't let anything happen to her— we still have a lot of things to do!" Honoka said.

"We're all still too young to be split into two!" Kotori said.

"We're not supposed to be split into two anyway…" Umi sighed.

"Aaaa….someone please help!" Hanayo screamed.

"Hanayo-chan… don't panic. Remember that the shadows will do nothing brutal until the foggy days…"

"From the weather forecast, fog will appear in a week. Think we can make it?" Umi asked.

"To begin with, we're still not sure if Maki is already dragged in or not. Also… thing that I'm wondering about is… how the targeting works here? Why everything is so random… people are just suddenly dragged in or pushed in…" I said.

"All I know is you all somehow connected in one link, I'm going to assume that's the reason for our villain to target you all… but there's no more thing I could think of…" Nozomi said.

"I've heard about Hanayo's disappearance was rather different as if she is pushed in….not dragged in…" Umi said.

"We assume that someone must be somehow knows about Eli-senpai's power and they don't want Eli-senpai to complete Kitsune's form! That someone must really hate the world so much too!" Kotori said.

"Yeah, why preventing Eli-senpai's complete form… I believe Eli-senpai complete form is somehow connected with the ten-headed dragon or something!" Honoka said.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Kotori asked.

"Hmm… I think I may understand what Honoka assume. I heard this Kyuubi no Kitsune is somewhat have God-like power…." Umi said.

"Ah… to think about it, yes, Eli-senpai's persona can craft too right? Maybe when we complete her form, she can craft some kind of powerful weapon to fight against the ten headed dragon?" Honoka said.

"You're playing too much game Honoka…" Umi said.

"But isn't it exciting though? I mean… Kitsuchi is close to be completed…" Nozomi said.

"True, we still have a lot of month to go too!" Honoka said.

"Then, I hope we can complete her form as soon as we can then have some fun with powerful weapon?" I said,

"That would be nice!" Honoka replied excitedly.

"Yup, let's make sure we save Maki as soon as possible…" Umi said.

"I….I'll go call Maki-chan!" Hanayo said.

"W-wait! We can't just tell her that!" Umi said.

"Ah…."

"We must be stealthy about this first until the time come. Remember it may cause a trouble if anyone knows about this…" Umi said again.

"So… we must do some stake out…?" Kotori asked.

"Like… stalking her…?" Hanayo asked.

"Sounds fun!" Nozomi said cheerfully.

"Ericchi! Ericchi! We're going to do that, right? Right?" she asked me.

"Uhh….why would I want to stalk someone when I already stalked by many random people…" I said.

"But it's sounds fun! Let's do it Ericchi!" she said again.

"Well….."

"Ok, we're doing it tomorrow!" Nozomi said.

What…. I haven't even agreed to it yet…

"Alright then. We're going to stalk Maki-chan tomorrow…" Kotori said.

"Sounds good…" Umi replied.

"Yosh! I'm going to bed then!" Honoka said before she closed her phone.

"Bye-bye…" Hanayo said followed with everyone as they closed their phone too.

Why would they be excited to stalk on Maki?

Either way, I think I'll have to go sleep too. I wonder how she will take stalkers though…. I think I'll just stay as far as I could tomorrow before I embarrass myself….

* * *

**A/N : AFK. Stalking Maki.**

**Joking.**

**Anyway, you might notice the decision part that written like **_[this]_ **. It's actually an example of important decision that will effect the story line. but the Bad ending or true ending part isn't revealed yet. I'll tell you why the decision is important later.**

**be patient lol. just keep reading! thanks!**

**and yeah btw, Hermit and Chariot Social Link Unlocked!**

**Priestess and Temperance Arcana lvl 9!**


	13. Third Year : The Important Choices

**A/N : Short chapter before battle chapter.**

**Thanks for review/comment/faves/follows!**

* * *

I can't believe I'm actually doing this,

Apparently, Maki isn't dragged in yet. After their practice for their new song and parted away with Maki, they actually followed her all the way until her home. Me and Nozomi stay as far as we could— watching them with the Binocular that Kitsune made. We hid behind the park bushes far in front of Maki's house.

"Mmm… Ericchi, I can see through everything…." Nozomi said as she looks through the binoculars.

"See through everything like what?" I asked.

"Well, apparently, none of them dyes their hair. Their hair colors are the same from the root of their hair until the tip, and even hidden hair color too…." Nozomi said.

I don't get it….. why there's hidden hair….?

"Hidden hair?"

"Yup, the one behind their panties…" she said.

"What?" I took the Binocular and try it.

I can see them naked.

"WH-wwhoa!" I quickly took out the two lenses that set in front of the Binocular.

"Hmmm.. does Ericchi like to use this?" Nozomi asked teasingly.

"I-It wasn't my idea! I was just using it…" I said.

"Kitsune is you, you're Kitsune. If you blame Kitsune you're blaming yourself…" Nozomi said.

I can't say that I'm using this to watch her naked.

"W-Well… it supposedly used to see through curtains. Yeah…" I tried to convince her.

"I see….." she smiled at me mischievously.

"I…it works for this, right? We can check on her room from afar…." I said.

She kept quiet and looking at me with her somewhat teasing glance.

"I..I swear I didn't use it for anything else!" I added.

She snatched the lenses off my hand very quickly. Then she began to look at me with those lenses.

"Mmm…. Ericchi looks good… I can see all Ericchi's sexy abs." She said with her face blushing red.

"N…Nozomi…." I tried to cover my sensitive part.

"I can't believe Ericchi keep something like this. Ericchi is a pervert!" she said teasingly as she put down a pair. I want to snatch it but she will see me if I let go my hand now.

"Ah, so two layers of lenses to see someone naked, then one layer of lens for the underwear. That's clever Ericchi!" Nozomi said.

"I….I never thinking like that…." I said.

"No…you have this in you…. Hmm…. Now I wonder if Kitsune can tell me more about Ericchi…." She smiled mischievously again.

"N…No way… haha…." I grinned.

I'll have to make sure Kitsune will never have private time with Nozomi or she might know too much about me… or maybe I shouldn't worry because if I'm on her place, I won't tell a thing.

"I'll keep these lenses, Ericchi…" Nozomi said cheerfully.

"N-no! You can't have it!" I tried to grab it back. She dodged me very quickly.

"I want to have it…" she said teasingly.

"No!" I tried to grab it again, she dodged me again as she did a few steps back.

"I want to!" she said again.

"No!" I tried again, she dodged me.

I keep trying to grab it yet she dodged me very quickly.

"I'd like to see Ericchi naked everyday too!" she said teasingly.

"No!" I still trying to get it back.

"Yes!" she said again.

"I said no!" I charged to her— pinning her on the ground.

"Ah!"

She moaned as she fell on the ground. I tried to reach her hand, grabbing the lenses and place it back into my pocket. I can see her eyes began to get teary. She is using her face as weapon against me again….. sigh…

"Ericchi…. Does Ericchi hate me….?" She pouts sadly.

"N…No… you just… can't have it…" I replied.

She remained quiet but giving me her cute sad face.

"I…..I'll just upgrade your glasses, ok?" I said.

"Really?" she asked cheerfully.

"Yes…. We will visit there by tonight…" I said.

I noticed her eyes look into somewhere for a while before she suddenly smiled,

"Aahh! I love Ericchi!" she shouted as she hugged me tight.

"W..wait..Nozomi, don't do that here!" I tried to wake up from her body but she is somehow too strong for me.

We can't be like this here, what if someone see us? They might be getting a wrong idea especially when I'm on top of her. What if they think I'm harassing her sexually? Not like I really care but still— I'm a student council now. I can't do that!

"Nozomi! Let me go!" I said.

"It's too good! I like Ericchi's warmth!" she said loudly.

"N..Nozomi! You're too loud!"

"Ahh…Ericchi! Please press me more!" she moaned loudly again.

Did she do this in purpose?

"N-Nozomi!"

"It's ok Ericchi! You can keep going!" she said loudly.

What happen here… what's that even mean?

"More Ericchi! More!" she shouted.

"H-Hey! You two! Can't you two be quiet?!" Suddenly Niko showed up from another bush, not so far away from us.

I didn't notice that. I guess your scout skill is too good… way too good for me…

"Aha, got you…" Nozomi smiled. I can feel her grip loosen.

"W…What the heck?" she looks surprised.

I woke up from her, tidy up my clothes and hair.

"What are you doing here, Nikochi?" Nozomi asked as she woke up and tidy herself up too.

"N….None of your business!" she yelled.

"Hmmm… Nikochi… you're suspicious, you know…" Nozomi said.

"W-What about you two? What are you two doing here?!" she yelled at us.

"Having a quick private time, couple stuff…" Nozomi said teasingly.

I don't know what to say now, but she seems to be able to handle this on her own. I can see Niko is out of words as Nozomi said it.

"So, what are you doing here?" Nozomi asked.

"N…None of your business!" she yelled again.

"Then what we going to do is none of your business too…" Nozomi said again before she dragged me into her embrace,

"Please continue to treat me, Ericchi! Let's do it real quick"

"W-What the heck, don't do that! It's disturbing, damn it!" Niko yelled.

"It's none of your business!" Nozomi replied.

"Darn it, alright, I get it…." Niko said.

Nozomi smiled mischievously.

"So what are you doing here and why you insist to be here?" I asked.

"I'm just doing a little look out…." She said.

"Look out for what?" Nozomi asked.

"They came to my clubroom last time…." Niko said.

"And….?"

"I ran away! I know what they're going to tell me!" she said again.

"Do you even listen to them…." I asked.

"I don't need to hear what they're going to say but I'm not going to let them have it! Never!" she said before she ran away.

I wonder what she is actually thinking and what on earth happening now. I assume it's about the idol club… does she not want to let them create the idol club? Why stalking then?

"Hmm… Nikochi… if only you want to listen to them…" Nozomi said.

"I wonder why she stalks them if she won't let them create it. Shouldn't be she is the one who run from them?" I asked.

"Ericchi, that's why you should talk to her sometime… Her logic is amazing…" Nozomi said. I sense sarcasm here.

"You often talk to her?" I asked.

"Not really, she made distance with me so I can't do much…" Nozomi said.

"I see…. Maybe we should tell the others about this…" I said.

"Yup…. But anyway speaking of others… where are they?" Nozomi asked.

Supposedly to be still hiding somewhere around the house, but they're gone….

"I…don't know… I think we're too busy doing something else…." I said.

"I'll give them a call…" Nozomi said as she took out her phone.

I don't know who she calls, but knowing her, she probably call….

"Kotori-chan!" Nozomi greeted.

Guessed so… They're often be on phone for hours at night… talking about whatever related to me— but I never understand a single thing and I just somehow feel like ignoring it.

"Ehh? So she caught you all and forced you to go inside?" Nozomi said.

Oh…. it's either Maki is good or they're just too silly.

"Hmm… I think we'll pass. Just tell us about your talk with her later…" Nozomi said.

They might invite us in, but yes, that's what I will say too. I'm not going in.

"Alright, see you…" Nozomi said.

"So we're going home?" I asked.

"Yup, we are. But there shouldn't be a problem for now. They said they tried to make Maki stand close to a big TV screen but she seems to not getting dragged or anything. Maki can even touch the screen normally too…" Nozomi explained.

"I see, so there's nothing wrong yet…." I said.

"Yup, but we have to make sure she is safe— or at least we know if there's anyone that pushing her in… once we caught the culprit, we might reveal something further about the midnight channel…" Nozomi said.

"I'm looking forward for that day…" I said.

"Me too…" she replied with a sweet smile.

"Now let's go home, Nozomi. I'll make your piroshky…" I said.

"R-really?" she seems to be excited.

"Yup, I promised. Then after that we can go upgrade your glasses…" I said.

"Aaahh! Ericchi! I love you!"

* * *

As we returned home,

I made the Piroshky enough for me, Arisa, and Nozomi…

That would be 30 Piroshky…

Nozomi eats a lot… she already ate 9 for lunch, then another 9 for dinner. She said she loves number 9 so much. But it should be fine for her because I also made her do a lot of work out during the day or morning.

"Onee-san! This Piroshky is a lot delicious than before!" Arisa said.

"Thank you…" I smiled at her.

"No wonder Nozomi nee-san eats so much!" she said.

"Yup, Ericchi's Piroshky is delicious!" she replied cheerfully.

"Ah! Onee-san! I wonder if Onee-san counts as parents. I need a sign on my assignment!" Arisa said.

"I can copy papa's sign. That's what I did when I got that kind of assignment…" I said.

"H…Harasho…. But ok, that works! Hang on!" Arisa ran to her room.

Nozomi giggled at me,

"So Ericchi did that too…" Nozomi said.

"You did it too right?" I smiled at her gently.

"Of course, how else we survive alone if we can't copy one of our parents sign…" she said.

We giggled together,

"Living alone was difficult at times, but since we lived together, I feel more living than before…" I said.

"I feel the same too, Ericchi. I really enjoy serving someone especially when that someone is a real hard worker like you…" she said— I can see a hint of blush on her face.

"Then I'll work harder for you so you can be happier." I said.

"Mmm… I feel happier if you keep your balance between work and rest. I'm not saying it's already balanced, you're working a little too much— but if you didn't, then I won't feel Ericchi as Ericchi…" she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Ericchi always work a little too much, that's why I'm always there to support …" she smiled.

"So you are happy to support me? You're such a selfless person, Nozomi…" I appreciated.

She giggled,

"Ericchi is the most selfless person I know though. Ericchi always work so hard for everyone… Ericchi never think of herself… I really like that part of Ericchi…" she blushed.

"I really like every part of Nozomi…" I said.

I can see her face blushed madly as I said it.

"Ericchi… how could you say that so easily…." She whispered.

"What? It's true. I like all part of you…" I said again. She smiled sweetly,

"Right, you're always stays true to yourself…." She said.

"It's better that way than holding back. Though I know about moderation, don't worry…" I said.

She giggled again.

"You do? I never really notice that— but I guess so since I can see you trying to keep your good image as student councils…" she said teasingly.

"You do that too— and you better keep that!" I said.

"Yup, I know, Ericchi!" she giggled again.

I could hear someone's footsteps.

"Onee-san!" Arisa ran back to us from her room.

"Here you go…" she handed me her assignment.

"Ah-ah! By the way Onee-san! I found this pet shop when I was walking home with Yukiho! They have a Siberian Husky Puppy and it's almost all white like Zefir!" Arisa said.

"Zefir?" Nozomi asked,

"Onee-san had a Siberian husky, his name is Zefir, he is big and cuddly…" Arisa said.

Hmmm… that's a little painful to remember him, but I don't blame her. She didn't know about his death.

"Oh… if you're thinking to buy a puppy, I don't think we can do that. This house is too small and we both are too busy to take care of him…" Nozomi said.

Thanks, Nozomi.

"True…. I guess we can't purchase him then…" Arisa seems to be gloomed.

"But, if you like, we can pay a visit to that shop and play with him…" Nozomi said.

"Good idea!" Arisa said as she returned to her cheerful face again.

"We can do that now if you like…." Nozomi said.

"Eh? Now? Really?" Arisa asked.

"Nozomi, aren't we promised to…." I stopped— I hope she know what I mean.

"That can wait, Ericchi. I want to see the puppy more than that…." she smiled at me.

"Alright then, let me sign this and we can go there to check him out…"

* * *

We all decided to go to the pet shop that Arisa said,

I can see the Siberian Husky puppy that Arisa talked about running around the display box. He does really looks like Zefir— but smaller version since Zefir puppy was a lot bigger than this. He is very energetic and playful too.

"See? He really looks like Zefir!" Arisa said.

"Yup, he is…" I smiled at her.

I keep my eye on him, I could see him looking back at me cheerfully and barking as if he is calling me to go closer to him. I decided to approach him and he wags his tails cheerfully, I could even see his paws trying to reach me behind the glass wall.

He looks really eager to try to reach me, what a cute thing.

"He wants to play with Onee-san!" Arisa said.

"I think so…" I replied.

"Does Ericchi want to play with him?" Nozomi asked.

I smiled at them, then turning back to the white puppy. I put my finger on the glass wall, then moving it around in a circle motion. His head began to follow my finger.

"Aahh! So cute! Ericchi playing with a puppy!" Nozomi squealed.

"Aahhh! Onee-san! I want to play with him too!" Arisa said as she approached me.

I pulled my hand off the glasses, then Arisa tried to do the same with me— but he didn't take interest on her at all.

"He doesn't want to play with me…" Arisa pouts.

I grab Arisa's hand, then put my finger above hers,

"Ah…." Arisa noticed that he began to take an interest again.

I made a motion along with Arisa's finger. He followed it again.

"He is so cute, Onee-san!" Arisa said cheerfully.

"Yup, he is…" I said again.

"Ah, finally… customer…" the store owner said.

"Oh, sorry, we're just browsing around…" I said as I stood up to face him.

"Really? I thought you want that puppy…" he said.

"Well, I do, but we don't have enough space for him…." I replied.

The store owner smirked wryly as he scratches his own head. Looks like he is troubled…

"Is there any trouble?" I asked.

"Well… that puppy has been here for like two months, but no one interested in him because he ignore almost everyone…" he said.

"But… that puppy didn't ignore Ericchi…." Nozomi said.

"Exactly, that's why I thought you will want to buy him…" he replied.

We remained quiet. I don't know what to say too in this case.

"Ah! What about this. Can you work here until that puppy sold? I think you might be able to make him looks interesting for customer…" he asked.

That's not a bad idea, I can have extra money too.

"I might can work on that, but I'm pretty busy myself. Can we work that out later?" I asked.

"Sure, I'm not going to force you…" he replied.

"I'll be back later…" I said.

He smiled at me.

"Arisa, Nozomi, let's go home now…" I said to them.

"Ok!"

* * *

The next day, around afterschool,

I still can see Maki at school. I really wonder why it takes so long for the culprit to kidnap her, maybe it because she is good herself. I wonder what Arcana she possess though. Nozomi didn't say much but she is pretty sure her problem is about an important choice.

I decided to approach Maki who was about to go to the music room.

"Maki…" I called.

She turned at me.

"What?"

"Do you have any trouble?" I asked.

"Huh? No?" she looks confused.

"If you have any trouble, please call me…." I said.

"Is this anything related to the idol club?" Maki asked.

"Not exactly, but perhaps it's about music?" I said.

"Huh? What you can do about music…?" she asked.

"I'm an ex-guitarist, also an ex-dancer… I know music… I might able to help you out." I said.

She remained quiet for a while before she turned away.

"You don't know me…" she said as she walks away from me.

I guess that approach is no good. Should've brought Nozomi with me for this… I know I'm not very good at approaching someone.

* * *

I went back to my student council room,

Nozomi is already working on some of our daily paper works.

"Ah, Ericchi! You're finally here…" she said.

"I thought you went to meet up with Honoka?"

"Yup, I did. They said they're going to have practice today too, so we shouldn't be worried about Maki-chan…" she said.

"I met her at first floor, she went to the music room…" I said.

"They said about that too. Maki is just going to take her music sheet that she left at the school piano…"

"I see…"

"Does Ericchi still worried about her?" Nozomi asked.

"Well, the splitting into two parts worries me. Though she seems to be alright until now…" I replied.

"It's scary, yes. I don't want to imagine that to be happened…" Nozomi replied.

"I'm pretty sure we have to act as fast as we can to get her… though I'm still wondering about where it's going to be…" I said.

"I saw a room that looks like clinic… perhaps it has anything to do with that?" Nozomi asked.

"The clinic, huh? That might be, but why would Maki want to go to clinic?" I asked.

"I heard her family run a clinic…." Nozomi said.

"Ah, I see…. Hmm….."

Then the decision might be something about clinic and music…. Hmm… did she get some kind of pressure about that? What can I do to approach her?

"You shouldn't worry about that now, Ericchi. Let's wait until the culprit made their moves. If you keep your eyes like that— I doubt they will make any move…" Nozomi said.

"But we want to catch the culprit….?"

"Leave that to the others. They know her more than you right now…" Nozomi said again.

"True…"

"Let's just work these, Ericchi. We should finish this so we can relax and act if needed…"

* * *

After we finished the daily paper, we decided to go back home.

On the way out from school, we saw Maki sat on the bench near a big tree. I wonder what she is actually doing there…

"Maki…" I called her. Maki turned her eyes to me.

"I've been waiting for you…" she said as she stood up.

I gestured to her to make her sit back down before I and Nozomi walk to the bench and sat next to her.

"I have a question…" she said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It was just happened to me recently, I feel like someone is following me around— though they never show up. Whenever they're close, I feel myself question about what I supposed to do for my future…" she said.

"I believe you're not ready to tell the details, right?" I said.

She shook her head.

"No, I'm not ready yet, but I want to ask you— you said you're an ex-guitarist and an ex-dancer…. Then you said you know music…. But do you like them?" she asked.

"I do…" I replied.

"Why is it so easy for you to leave what you love? Are you truly loves them?" she asked again.

"I think love is not about possession, it's more about feeling…" I replied.

She remained quiet— might be in her deep thought.

"Sometime we have to let them be free— so that they never lose their charm. Just like a flower…" I said.

"I see…."

"I really like music and dancing a lot, but I have a responsibility— so I left them and work on what I supposed to do. Because I know when I got time to return to them— I'll be really happy and enjoy it more than anything else…" I added.

I can see Maki's faint smile.

"But if you're going to ask what to do, I can't tell you anything because it supposed to be your decision..." I continued.

I can see her sighed weakly.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"That's it. I'm going home…" she said as she stood up.

"Be careful on your way…" I said.

She just nodded quietly before leaving.

"She is a little too hard to approach..." I commented.

I can hear Nozomi giggled,

"What?"

"Nothing, it just that it's funny to hear it from you..." she said.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, Ericchi, let's go home!"

* * *

We took a long path to home today,

Nozomi usually enjoy the longer path because it's more refreshing than the shorter path, especially when she could see the refreshing river on the side of the road. I often ask her if she want to stay around there for a while, though she often refuses because she also has an urge to reach home.

Just today though, she suddenly asked me to stop by the river to see what fishes that existed around here. She said she wanted to buy an aquarium for our home since Arisa might want to have a pet around.

"Ericchi-Ericchi!" she called me.

"Yes?"

"Look! Catfish!" she said as she pointed to a catfish that swim around the edge.

"Looks tasty…" I said.

"Mmmm! I didn't mean it for food, but Arisa might like that because it looks so weird!" she said cutely.

"We can just buy the one in the pet shop, they're usually prettier…" I said.

"Well, it is, but Arisa must be more excited if she could play here and catch a fish— the pride is different, Ericchi!" she said.

"You want to catch fish?"

"Of course! Let's do that with Arisa though…"

"Alright…. I guess I'll have to buy a net and bucket…" I said.

Nozomi nodded cheerfully.

"Ericchi is a real good papa!" she said as she held my hand.

"Why papa…."

"Because if I'm the mama, Ericchi has to be the papa!" she said again.

She is really into playing house with Arisa…what a dorky girl.

"Hmm… alright then, mama, let's stop by supermarket too to buy ingredients for dinner…" I said teasingly.

She looks so happy as I said it though…

"Call me that again, Ericchi!" she said.

"Mama?"

"Yes, papa?" she replied with shy face.

That's embarrassing and awkward. I don't want to do that.

"I rather call you Nozomi! I like spelling your name…" I said.

"Oh? Then— I'm fine with that, I'll call you Ericchi!" she said.

"Yes, that's a lot better…" I replied.

She embraced my arms.

"Let's just go now— Arisa should be waiting at home for our return!" she said cheerfully.

* * *

Supermarket,

Nozomi and I browse around for ingredients, she seems to be very hyper again today. She is actually walking around the area so wildly, checking for discount and other thing, even purchasing for our daily needs such as shampoo and soap, then also dragging me around to check on some vegetables, not to forget about the meat.

"Ericchi! We should buy meat!"

"None of them is good today…" I said.

"Mmm…. It's good enough for me…" she pouts.

"Remember, I don't want you to eat like a scavenger. Those meats aren't as fresh anymore. We should wait for their restock…" I said.

"T-Then! What about mushrooms?" she asked.

"No, those mushrooms are not worth it. Too expensive, you can buy meat in that price…" I said.

"Vegetables?" she asked.

"Some are good, but what do you want to cook with it?" I asked.

"Uhhh…. Vegetable soup?"

"Alright— but I doubt you will eat much. Let's browse for fishes…" I said.

We walked to the fish counter. They have live fish stock. Their fishes look fresh today.

"Welcome! Welcome! Live fishes for dinner, miss?" the worker said.

"Uhh! Ericchi! I don't know how to choose fish…" she said.

The worker laughed.

"Many don't— but we can guarantee our fish is clean and fresh!" he said.

"Alright, let me pick some then…" I said.

"You're going to get it on your own? Then here is the net…" he handed me a net. I wonder why I just suddenly get this, but I guess this works.

I approached the big aquarium. I can see a few type of fishes. They're all active too. This would be a little difficult, but choosing live fish is a lot more difficult than the frozen one— but it's supposed to have better result when cooked or eaten raw.

I could see one strange looking fish— I never really see the type before but it looks like a salmon with strange pattern on its body. The fish is rather quiet, but I can see it looks like a tough fish. Is it the leader of these active fish or something? But either way, I have to go pick on some fish for our dinner.

"Alright— which one of you is healthy and fresh…" I said as I lift my sleeve up.

Suddenly, I could see the strange fish turned its eyes to me— then for whatever reason, the other active fishes just jumped into my net. At first it was only one, but then it followed by the others, even the eel too.

"W-what?"

"Eehh?! Ericchi! We can't eat that much!" Nozomi said.

"Whoa— Miss! You're really going to buy that much?!"

"N-No way! What happen here! They just jumped into my net!" I said as I tried to hold the net— the fish keep jumping into my net and some even already in the floor, yet the one on the floor also still insisted to jump back again to my net.

What's happening here?

"Ericchi, you surely have a strange magic with you!" Nozomi said.

The only person with strange magic is her since she can use her magic in real world...not me.

"N-No way?! Did you do anything to them Nozomi?!"

"Ahh! Ericchi might be too charming even for the fishes!" Nozomi totally ignored my question.

"N-Nozomi?! Tell me what's happening here?!" I'm still trying to put back some fishes into the aquarium along with the workers who start coming into the place to help me out. These fishes are wild… some even start to try to get into my pocket.

"Don't be greedy Ericchi! You already have me, you shouldn't pick on anything else especially animal…" Nozomi said,

I get a feeling she is actually doing something to these fishes… or maybe it was that leader fish?

Either way— How do I get out of this situation?

* * *

Night time at our home,

We ended to buy some of the fishes after all the hard work to put back the fishes, told the leader fish that I just need some of the best, and apologize for the incident to the workers. Since the fishes are actually fresh, we decided to prepare sushi. Nozomi seems to be really clever at this, it's like she is very used to use knife too. I wonder where she learned it, but either way, the sushi was great. I chose the correct fishes.

Arisa never really eat raw stuff like this, but she seems to be able to enjoy the food.

"Harasho… I didn't know raw stuff can be this good…" Arisa said.

"It's about picking the best catch— Ericchi did it great! It's like she has some kind of instinct or something…or maybe it just that she is so clever and charming like a fox." Nozomi said. Arisa giggled to it,

"That remind me, Onee-san has a nick name, did Nozomi know that?" Arisa asked.

She somehow guessed it before but I never really tell her that it was actually my nick name.

"No… what's her nick name?" Nozomi asked.

"Cute and Clever, Elichika!" Arisa said in a cheerful tone.

"Ahh! So cute! But I think I used to call her that before— but I said it Ericchika!" she said cheerfully too.

"Cute and Clever, Ericchika? That works too!" Arisa replied.

Suddenly, a phone call coming by on Nozomi's cellphone, she accepted it.

"Evening, Kotori-chan. What's up?" Nozomi asked.

I couldn't really know what she is saying, but I can hear that she sounded panic.

"Oh… got it. I'll tell Ericchi…" Nozomi said calmly.

I could hear Kotori said something again, but Nozomi just closed the phone.

"What is it, Nozomi?" I asked

"It's about Maki-chan. We should talk about this privately…" Nozomi said.

We looked at Arisa for a while.

"I'm sorry Arisa, we will talk to you later…" I said.

"It's alright, Onee-san!" she said cheerfully.

* * *

We went to our main bedroom,

"Maki-chan isn't returning to her home safely." Nozomi said.

"She is gone?"

Nozomi nodded weakly.

"Her family is worried about her already— knowing her as daughter of rich family, I believe they will start looking, but Kotori told them that she is staying over Rin's place tonight…"

"Way to make lies, but if that means she is already inside— how do we finds her? We don't know where she was kidnaped."

"Hanayo might be able to find her…" Nozomi said.

I could hear Arisa called us before we also could hear someone running towards our room.

"Senpai! Help me Nya!" Rin opened the door roughly.

"W-what?"

"Maki-chan's family called me— They thought Maki-chan is hiding on my place, Nya!" she cried.

You should thanks to Kotori for that.

"What to do Nya?! They will think I kidnaped her nya!" she gets panic.

"Calm down— we can save her tonight.." Nozomi said.

"Tonight? Isn't this a little bit late?" I asked.

"We have to hurry up for this one before their family reports her as missing and blame Rin-chan…" Nozomi said.

"Please-help nya!" Rin cried again.

"Ah well. Call everyone then, we should save her…" I said.

"Onee-san…."

Ah, I forgot about her being here. I shouldn't have said a thing…

"Arisa…. Please go to your bedroom…" I said.

Arisa nodded,

"Yup, good luck, Onee-san!"

She said as she turned around and ran down to her bedroom.

Did she know about this? How?

"Looks like someone already know about something— but either way, Ericchi. I'm going to call everyone…" Nozomi said.

* * *

We called everyone,

Then we're all straight to the other world through my Television. Apparently, Hanayo can scout for specific energy and it proved to be somewhat effective as she can lead us to where the power source is.

"Maki-chan…Maki-chan….Maki-chan…." Hanayo mumbled as she keeps walking in front of us with her persona.

I can feel the weather suddenly changed to winter.

"Snows…." Honoka said.

"Ah-ah! I should put on the winter costume!" Kotori said as she projected the winter costume to us all.

"Waaah. This is so cute, Kotori-senpai!" Rin said cheerfully.

"Yup, I made it special for you all!" Kotori said cheerfully.

"Ericchi is so sexy either way…" Nozomi giggled. She is already wearing her upgraded glasses. Kitsune added a small switch on her glasses so she can switch the mode whenever she wants— but I know Nozomi would always use the minus one layer mode.

"Ah, rabbit! That's cute, Umi-chan!" Nozomi said.

"R-Rabbit?" Umi flustered.

"You mean Sachi-chan? Yeah she is a cute rabbit!" Kotori said. Sachi is turning her head away shyly.

I tried to wear switch my glasses too to check on what actually Nozomi see. I can see Umi is wearing a white panty with cute rabbit picture on the back side. Well… that's cute, Umi… didn't know you're into that kind of panty.

I tried to check on the others, though most of them are wearing common design, only Kotori and Nozomi wear fashionable underwear. Well, I do too because I just somewhat like it— but it's more like because I love most kind of arts, even tailoring.

Hmm… maybe I'm just trying to convince myself that I'm not a pervert…

I switched my glasses back to the normal mode. I like this upgrade too since it's less obvious than the previous glasses. No one will know if I've been looking at their underwear.

Well… it's somewhat useful…

Anyway, Hanayo keep going forward until we stopped at a big house— we don't know whose house is this but the model is somewhat looks alike with Maki's house. The house is mostly decorated with music note pattern everywhere, then there's also some red and white ribbon, golden bell, gift box, and…. Hmm…. Why do this house Christmas themed? It's still spring in the real world…

"Woah… it's beautiful…" Honoka appreciated.

"This….is…where M…Maki-chan is….." Hanayo looks a little surprised.

"This place is really beautiful, nya!" Rin said.

"Winter Wonderland…" Kotori said— sound like she read something.

Everyone turned their sight to where Kotori look at.

There's a big sign say: Welcome to the Winter Wonderland, everyone is on the house.

Sounds like she is a generous person at heart…

"What does that sign mean, Nya?" Rin asked.

"I don't really understand it… but it sounds like a friendly greeting…" Kotori said.

"We have to go save her real quick…" I said as I changed my Arcana to The Moon. I began to be able to feel the power from inside… but… something is weird here. Why do I feel two power sources?

"Ah…. I feel like someone else is here…" Nozomi said.

"Same, I can feel it too…" I replied.

"I feel it too, but… the other one seems to be calmer while the other is a little agitated…" Hanayo said.

"Could it be… Maki-chan already split into two?" Kotori said in horror.

"Noooo! No-no-no! Don't think like that! Let's get going shall we?!" Umi said.

"Let's split into two group, Hanayo, Kotori, and Honoka, please go find the calm power source, I and the rest go to find the agitated one since it would be a lot easier to detect…" I said.

"Got it, let's go everyone!" Honoka said.

"W-wait!" Hanayo said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I…I need something to contact Nozomi-senpai…." Hanayo said.

"Oh, right, Ericchi, can you make something for all of us to contact each other?" Nozomi asked.

"Walkie-talkie?"

"Might works, but perhaps you can make it more simples so we don't have to use our hand to hold it around?" Nozomi said.

"Then, give me Kitsune all of your glasses, let her upgrade it…" I said.

Everyone gave their glasses to Kitsune. I added earphones and microphone on the glasses so it may works as Walkie-talkie. They just need to do a small switch to turn it on. Mine and Nozomi's glasses would be a little tricky since we both have that extra function, but at least no one know about it.

I hope Nozomi keep quiet about it too… sometime she is talking too much.

"Alright, we're all ready to go…" Honoka said loudly on the microphone. She seriously needs to lower her power usage sometime. The pain is direct hit on our ears.

"Ouch! Honoka! Don't talk too loud!" Umi said.

Kitsune quickly adjusted Honoka's microphone.

"That hurts nya…." Rin said.

"Honoka-chan…. My ears hurt." Kotori whined.

"Hehe…I'm sorry…" Honoka scratched her head shyly.

"Now-now, we should hurry up and find this Maki-chan, right?" Nozomi said.

"Yup, let's get going!" Honoka said again. The volume is just right. I guess we're all ready to go.

"Yeah!" everyone answered with enthusiasm.

We all decided to enter the house. I wonder what kind of challenge we have this time?

* * *

**A/N : yup, that's it! Gonna work on battle scene.**

**Oh by the way. **

**I got a lot of PM and request to make KotoUmi fan fiction (too much so I can't deny everyone). I already got an idea for it but its going to be another AU. Kotori as Alchemist xD (Atelier Series reference) . But Its hard for me to not make NozoEri since they're basically my OTP. (I think I'm obsessed to them)**

**So I'm going to add it just as background pairing and its not going to be just hint like how I do KotoUmi, NikoMaki, RinPana in NozoEri fan fiction. The pairing of NozoEri will be so loud and clear lol.**

**but I'm not going to do it now. I'll be focusing to finish this one first. **


	14. Third Year : Dance of The Lover

**A/N : Alright so this is the last rescue mission. Then the rest would be more into social links and learning truth.**

**There's still a lot of chapter to go to get into the optional endings. **

* * *

The hallway was longer than I thought,

Just like the previous case in Honoka's place, everything seems to be a little absurd here but it's a lot more beautiful. Everything is very well composed and the music notes decorations are perfect. It's like we're going through musical gallery halls or something.

Looks like Maki has a good memory about her childhood with her family, but her friends didn't really take her so well. I could see that she put a lot of photos around the wall. Most of them are she and her family, but never be with her friends— none of them.

She is somewhat reminded me of myself, except I don't think I feel bothered with having no friend while she do feels bothered with it. I can see that she is upset about herself being awkward and hardly express her true feeling by seeing a lot of rage words about it sticks around the wall along with her school yearbook that torn in pages.

"Maki-chan is angry that she can't express her true feeling, Nya…" Rin commented.

"I believe that's the case for her, but I'm still curious about why does she want to split herself into two for that?" Umi asked.

"Maybe those are just part of her wishes. She might be stuck with something more important instead of that?" Nozomi said.

"Something more important than that? So… she might think friendship is no longer important for her?" Umi asked.

"No, not like that… if she doesn't care about that anymore, it won't be here…" Nozomi replied.

"Hmm… Actually, I wonder about how wishes are made into something like this here… this place is surely mysterious…" Umi said.

"I wonder about that too…" Nozomi said as she smiled sweetly.

"I know about Kayochin's place, Nya! Kayochin really loves rice, but she is also very shy, that's why her place is Rice Castle without light.…"Rin said.

"I also know about Honoka's place, everything there fit her dream to make her family store run smoothly and grow big— but she felt that her goal is too empty, so she wanted to add a lot of fun in her place. Knowing Honoka though, she can get bored so easily… so that's how she gets so many stuffs in that place." Umi said.

"I see…." I said.

"Ah, speaking of that though, Umi-chan. Do you have any wishes?" Nozomi asked.

"I…I do….but it was too embarrassing— so…. I don't want to tell you…." Umi said shyly.

"Alright then, next stop, Umi's place in the other world…" I said teasingly.

"E-Eli-senpai!" Umi blushed madly.

"I remember her shadow say something about want to be like you, Ericchi…" Nozomi said.

"T…Then! Umi-senpai might have a lot of Eli-senpai at her place?"

That's disturbing, but Nozomi seems to be amused with that.

"Really? Then we really should visit Umi-chan's place!" Nozomi said.

"N-No! There's nothing like that! It's only a very small part of my wish!" Umi said.

"So there is me in your place…." I said.

"Uh… yes… but not much… I have a lot of role model…" Umi said shyly.

"I see…"

"Umi-chan, you should consider it again if you want to make Ericchi as your role model— you don't know what inside her mind right now, she might be thinking about rabbit, you know…" Nozomi said.

"N…Nozomi…." I sighed at her.

"W..what with this rabbit thing all so sudden…. Sachi doesn't feel comfortable with that topic…" Umi said. We could see Sachi is being really shy.

"But Sachi-chan is a really cute rabbit, Nya!" Rin appreciated. Her persona energetically nodded too.

"T-Thank you, Neko-nyan also a really cute cat…" Umi said. Neko-nyan gestured shyly.

"Don't forget about Kitsuchi!" Nozomi raised both of her hands as Kitsune quickly put her head on top of her and let her stroke her head. Sometime I'm scared if her mask hurt her, The Moon's form mask is a little pointy, but I guess she know what she is doing.

"By the way, I wonder what The Moon arcana weapon is. I noticed Kitsune can change into a lot of weapon…" Umi said.

"It's Katar…" I said.

"Katar?" the two looks confused.

"Katara, a weapon that originally from South Asia…." I said. Kitsune showed them the weapon. It's a pair of ornamented red Katar that fit with her glove color.

"W…whoah… this really looks like the one on games…Nya!" Rin said.

"H…how did you know how to use this…. Senpai…?" Umi asked.

"I'm not exactly a girly girl back then. I like to try a lot of weapon and mimic game characters movement, even crafting their weapon out of random item…" I said.

"Ericchi is only girly about a few things in specific event…" Nozomi added.

"Ah…I see…. I guess even Eli-senpai can't be fully manly even if her interest is on a girl like Nozomi-senpai….."

Where did she get that idea…. But it's not wrong anyway. I am interested on Nozomi. I decided to give no comment to that.

"Can't deny her to be born as female, but I like Ericchi to be what she is anyway, Ericchi is Ericchi and no other option for me!" Nozomi said cheerfully.

"Nozomi-senpai truly love Eli-senpai…Nya…." Rin said as she smiled softly.

"I agree… I'm jealous of you two, senpai…" Umi said with a smile too.

Nozomi just responded with a sweet smile too.

To be honest, I'm still not sure if she is only being cute as usual, or just being too serious about pretending to be my actual girlfriend to prevent love letters, or maybe she just like doing it so that she still can play house with Arisa, or she is actually trying to hint me something.

We live in one house, I really should be extra careful on our relationship. It might be what will decide my future too. Perhaps learning Maki's Arcana will help me out since her trouble is about an important decision, right?

So I guess I'll just focus on saving Maki right now.

"Ah, common shadows!" Nozomi said as we could feel some common dark power a few miles away from our current position.

"Nya! Fighting time!" Rin said as she prepared her claws along with her persona.

"You're more confident in that already…" Umi said as she prepared her bow followed by Sachi.

"Yup! Let's go nya!" Rin said cheerfully.

Kitsune and I don't really need to act at this point, so I decided to just let them work it out. We continued our journey through the hallways smoothly.

* * *

After we got through all the long hallways and seeking through rooms,

We are arrived in a big door— looks like a bedroom door.

"Are you ready everyone?" Nozomi asked.

"Yup, ready, nya!" Rin replied

"I'm ready…" Umi said.

I remained quiet. I feel something is wrong here. The power is already a little stronger. Nozomi opened the door slowly.

Surprisingly,

We can see two Maki here… in the big empty room with a lot of musical note on the wall. I assume the one with shining yellow eyes is the shadow one, then the other one looks like the Maki we know.

"I said, you're not me!" Maki yelled as she began to punch her shadow.

"I am you, you're a papa girl!" her shadow responded as she cried.

I don't know what's happening now…

"No! I am me and you're you! You are a cry baby! You are a spoiled brat! I am nothing like you!" she said as she keeps hitting the girl.

"Maki-chan!" Rin and Nozomi called. Maki turned around to us

"Where you're all going?! Take me away from this cry baby! I hate her!" Maki yelled.

"But… she is you, Maki-chan…." Nozomi said.

"I want to be friend with Hanayo-chan, Rin-chan, Honoka-senpai, Kotori-senpai, Umi-senpai, and that two students councils… I also want to be friend with that little girl who often stalks me around… I like everyone, I like them all, they're all so kind to me…" Maki's shadow cried.

I can't believe she is someone like that at her heart…

"Shut up!" Maki punched her again.

"Maki-chan! Stop hurting yourself!" Nozomi said.

"I am not! I am nothing like her!" Maki yelled again.

"I'm going to give everything, anything, I just want to have friends, I just want to be nice to everyone, I like being rich because of that too! That's why I'm willing to be a doctor…. But I like music too so that I can make everyone smile…." Maki's shadow cried again.

"Maki-chan…." Rin looks saddened.

"Maki….." Umi looks saddened too.

"Accept it, Maki-chan. You're someone like that in your heart. It's going to be less painful than denying…" Nozomi said.

"No way! She is talking nonsense! I am nothing like that!" Maki yelled.

"Please be my friend… I like you!" Shadow Maki cried again.

"Stop saying that with my face! I am not you!" Maki yelled at her

I can sense a dark power growing now…

"Fine…." Maki's shadow stood up on her feet carefully.

"I am me now…." she smiled mischievously. Maki looks very surprised.

"Bring it on— Let the music start!" her shadow said as she began to transform into a different creature as Maki fall unconscious.

The creature colored in red with black spots that looks like musical note. I can see the head is a cheetah with shining yellow eyes, her belly furs up to lower jaw furs are white, she wears a half light armor and half old European soldier uniform, her legs are strong and she is armed with a sword and a hand gun. She also has a long tail that might work as whip with small blade on the tip. She looks really messy and wild… I don't think this will be an easy fight.

Nozomi quickly run to get Maki as I, Umi, and Rin prepared for the battle.

The first move is on me. I casted Makarakarn, an area version of magic shield, then Tetrakarn to Nozomi. She is my priority so I will never let her left unguarded. Rin took the chance to attack on Maki's shadow, though it parried her claws and pointed her gun to her. Neko-nyan quickly took the chance to attack to prevent Maki's shadow triggering her gun. Maki's shadow quickly dodged it before Umi and Sachi aimed arrows to her. She slashes both arrows quickly before she somehow dashed towards Umi, Kitsune quickly dashed in front of her to protect and counter her attack with her Katara.

"Just use Persona, She's too dangerous for us…" I said.

"Got it!" Umi and Rin quickly ran all the way to where Nozomi is. Nozomi carried the real Maki to the corner. I went to the other corner so I can watch the fight better and arranging tactic.

This Shadow Maki is not a weak, she really knows how to concentrate with both hands. I'm not surprised since I heard she is a pianist and most pianists are able to do that easy. But thing is, she actually able to fight all of us alone.

Neko-nyan jumped to her with her claws out, Shadow Maki dodged it and dashed to Sachi instead, Kitsune quickly charged her before she can launch a real attack to Sachi. I think she is trying to take out Sachi first— that was a good choice since Sachi can be annoying as ranged. Kitsune attempted to attack Shadow Maki, yet she jumped far away and aimed her gun to Kitsune, she dodged the gun and dashed towards Shadow Maki to attack again— Sachi took the chance to shoot arrows to her, but she parried it and aimed her gun to Sachi. I won't really comment to that but Sachi is good at dodging ranged attack and counter it.

Neko-Nyan did an unexpected attack from the back, clawing Shadow Maki roughly. Shadow Maki fall on the ground, yet she quickly disappeared, jumping to her back and do another counter attack to Neko-nyan which Kitsune parried. I would already expect that kind of counter too. But she is such a clever girl to do that trick.

Shadow Maki dashed again, though she somehow going for unexpected target, me.

I quickly dodged her and took out my weapon— turning it into shield and getting ready for the next attack. But why she targeted me?

"Eli-Senpai!" Umi looks worried.

"Careful Ericchi, I think she knows Kitsuchi is too difficult and going after you instead to take her out…" I could hear Nozomi whisper from the earphone.

So she is being desperate. I see. This would be dangerous one but I have to deal with this. Shadow Maki dashed away again and going for Sachi. Neko-nyan quickly charged to her with her claws out— but she dodged it again and going for me again. Kitsune quickly parried her attack and do a counter to her. I know where she is going next— My back.

I quickly turned around and blocked her gunshot with my shield. Lucky the metal is strong enough for pointblank shots, but it still somewhat hurt anyway.

I could hear someone connected to our earphone— I keep my focus on blocking Shadow Maki attack.

"P-P-Please someone helppp!" Hanayo screamed.

"What's wrong, Hanayo-chan?" Nozomi asked.

"W-W-we meet Niko-senpai! She is attacking us with her persona!" Hanayo said.

"W-what? She has Persona?" Umi looks flustered.

"Y-yes! The calm power source is her— she is just suddenly attacking us when we got close to her!" Hanayo said.

This is bad, why are you doing this… Niko… and how could you have a persona…

"W-We are all stuck now with her and a lot of shadows that appeared from sealing mark. Niko-senpai broke the main seal!" Hanayo said.

That's bad…. Maybe Umi and Rin should help them.

"Umi, Rin, go help them. Take Sachi and Neko-nyan. I'll deal with her…" I said. I thought Maki's shadow will use the chance to attack, but she didn't. She remained quiet.

"But…." Umi looks worried.

"Kotori-chan and Honoka-chan can't possibly take all the shadows. They're not as flexible as Kitsuchi…" Nozomi said.

"P-Please help!" Hanayo screamed again.

"W-wa-wa! Coming Kayochin!" Rin quickly run along with Neko-nyan.

"W-wait!" Umi quickly run to follow along with Sachi.

I turned my eyes to Shadow Maki. She is still quiet as she walks to make a distance with Kitsune. She pointed her weapon to her as if challenging her one on one. I walked all the way to the corner to see how she will react to it.

Looks like my guess was right… She wanted to fight one by one with Kitsune, though before they made any move, Shadow Maki casted something on me. It made my throat suddenly went dry and I feel like losing my voice.

"Ericchi!" Nozomi looks worried as she run approaching me.

I grabbed my own neck, trying to get my voice out, though it was useless. I could see Kitsune and Shadow Maki began to fight against each other with only their weapon. Does she want to make this a weapon duel only?

"Ericchi! Are you alright?" Nozomi asked.

I couldn't respond her. I'm trying my best to tell her that I somehow lost my voice.

"D…Does Ericchi lost her sexy voice?! Oh no! How you can actually confess to me now?!" she looks panic.

Is that a joke….. how could she think that way at a time like this. The only thing that I have in mind right now is how I get my voice back so I can tell her I'm going to tickle her for joking about me being muted by shadow Maki.

"Hang on, Ericchi! Let me look for something!" Nozomi quickly search through her bag.

I can see that Kitsune still trying her best to damage Shadow Maki, but she was really quick and she have benefit of range and melee combat. I'm not saying that Kitsune can't benefit from any, Kitsune can use her dash or wind slash when ranged then normal attack when on melee, but it just that with that kind of battle style, it's hard to decide what do against it.

She is like wheel of fortune, she can spin her luck around by being in melee when attacked ranged and go ranged when attacked in melee.

Wait a minute…..

Wheel of fortune…

She is The Fortune….

How do we stop wheel of fortune from moving?

I need to ask this to Nozomi but I can't even talk to her.

I could see Kitsune dashed forward again and again, dodging shots and attempting to counter Shadow Maki's attack. Maki's shadow seems to be still able to catch up with almost every move that Kitsune do. I guess The Moon won't be able to do it. I need to change Arcana, but with what?

I could feel a bullet shot into my shoulder— I turned to Kitsune and I could see that her shoulder got shot by her. Maybe I should change to other Arcana already.

"Ericchi!" Nozomi gets panic.

"Ah-ah! I need to find something…uh..what was it…" Nozomi said again.

I could feel another bullet shot into my other shoulder.

"Aahhh! Don't die Ericchi! Uhh! I need to get the silence off you!" she began to look again.

Hmm... speaking of which…

Let's see what The Death can do to the wheel of fortune. Kitsune switched her form to the Death. It's fully armored so she shouldn't be having the same weakness.

"Uhh…where is it?! Why did I forget to bring that?!" Nozomi still trying to find whatever she is trying to find right now…

Looks like I can't get her to answer any question— I'll better wait her to get things because it probably will help me talk again.

Kitsune is able to resist most of attack, but she is a little too slow now. Her poleaxe barely touches her. If only I have an Arcana that fast and powerful like The Chariot… but I don't get The Chariot yet. I doubt The Chariot is the right Arcana to stop wheel of fortune anyway.

The emperor won't do it because it will just be more protective and defensive but lesser speed. The Magician— I doubt it, magic probably won't do good right now anyway. I can't even speak, I can't cast any spell.

The Moon, I already used it at beginning. Being able to guess moves didn't do so much to it and it just feel like a fair fight which sometime can be fatal for me or her.

The Hanged Man…. Hmm… less defense but good attack and speed. Though won't benefit much in ranged. It's pretty dangerous too since they're pretty suicidal. I might can endure one death but I doubt Shadow Maki will kill me just once. If I failed to kill her before she kills me for the second time, then I'll be screwed up and it will be bad for Nozomi too.

I'm not taking a risk right now. The Death is the safest bet for now…

I wonder how to beat her though. I barely do any damage and she doesn't looks like going to be tired too. She is very relaxed and her move is paced so well. She is like a music that keeps going on and on….

Hmm… music…

Nah, can't get anything out of that…

Sigh, I really need to talk with Nozomi.

"Ah! Found it! But there's only one for one time usage…. If she silences you again we won't have anymore…." Nozomi took out a sachet of mouthwash.

Well I just need to ask one question anyway. I took the mouthwash from Nozomi.

Just right before I used it, Shadow Maki casted something on Nozomi too…. Oh crap… Nozomi is muted too….

She began to try to make voices, but she can't. She grabs her hairs and start messing it in stressful motion. I gave the mouthwash to her. She remained quiet as she watched me. I pointed to her mouth, trying to tell her to just use it since I need her to answer.

I guess she still don't get it.

I pointed to her mouth again, then to my mouth and I made a motion of how people usually use mouthwash.

She blushes instead… and grinning….

I wonder what she is actually thinking, but she opened the mouthwash, then using it on herself.

I guess she get it.

Or maybe she takes it wrong… she grabs my head and forcing my lips to be open by pressing my cheek, then she kissed me on my lips…..

I can feel her giving all the mouthwash to me…..

Well…. This is a good idea about how to use one mouthwash for two people….. a little disgusting ….

It works though….

But…..

Is the tongue necessary?

I can feel her tongue being very playful inside my mouth. It feels very familiar for some reason, but maybe this is just how kisses with tongue feel like?

It feels so good that I don't want to stop. Maybe I can play along with her and use the mouthwash as a reason why I did it?

I mean, I don't have any other reason right now. I'm still… not very sure of a serious relationship with her….

Either way! I have to use this chance to enjoy her lips! It just that I can't do much since I still have to keep the mouthwash in my mouth…

I could feel her absorbing the mouthwash again back to her mouth. That feels really good….

I don't want it to stop yet though, I absorbed the mouthwash back to my mouth again as I pressed my lips deeper to her. I can hear her moaning softly. Ah… that sound somewhat made me feel proud… but…why and what am I doing now anyway? What about the fight?!

I glanced at Kitsune and Shadow Maki…

Uhm..

They stopped to fight and staring at us….

They even put their weapon down….

I quickly released Nozomi,

"D-Don't look at us! Just fight!" I yelled.

"Ericchi…. What about the mouthwash…? Did you drink it?" Nozomi asked.

Oops… I think I did…

I remained quiet and stare at Nozomi.

"Aahh! Ericchi! Drinking mouthwash is dangerous! It can cause organ failure! You're lucky that it just a very small amount! But mouthwash is toxic, ok?! It's a poison! It can kill you! Don't do that!"

"It was an accident! I need water now, quick!" I said.

"Ahhh! Ericchi why are you so dumb sometimes? Did you forget how to be clever?!" Nozomi yelled at me as she looks for fresh water.

As she gave a bottle to me, I drank the whole bottle and gave back the empty bottle to her.

"Ericchi so silly!" Nozomi pouts.

"What?! It was really an accident!" I yelled.

"You still need a lot of water, Ericchi!" Nozomi yelled again.

Maki's shadow approached us. She was then opening the door then pointed to a water dispenser on the hallway close to a sink and door to the bathroom.

"Oh… thanks…" I said.

Maki's shadow gestured as if she is saying you're welcome…

We went to get water with the plastic glass that already prepared there….

"Ah… that's refreshing…" I said.

"Yup, the water is really fresh…" Nozomi said.

We remained quiet for a while.

Something is wrong here…

"Nozomi…" I called her…

"Yes, Ericchi?" she replied.

"Something is wrong here…" I said as I turned my sight to Maki's shadow and Kitsune. They're standing next to each other in front of the room door… looking at us quietly…

Well they can't talk anyway… but… seriously..

"Why are you two not fighting now?" I asked.

They looked at each other again,

Maki's shadow looks like thinking of something, then she casted something on me again.

She silenced me again!

I tried to go drink a lot of waters again. It's not really working.

"Ahh! Ericchi is losing her sexy voice again!" Nozomi yelled.

I could see Maki's shadow gestured to Kitsune as if she is telling her to wait there. Kitsune nodded.

She returned with a few sachet of mouthwash, but she only gave one to me….

Then she silenced Nozomi again.

What's the meaning of this?!

Is she trying to make me drink my mouthwash again to kill me?

I'm not drinking mouthwash again!

I tried to grab the other mouthwash sachet but she dodged it. Kitsune too tried to get it, but she dodged it— then she began to run with the other mouthwash sachets.

I gave the mouthwash to Nozomi and began to run to chase Maki's shadow along with Kitsune. Maki's shadow running on the hallway very quickly as she shot her gun to us, I dodged it along with Kitsune— changing her Arcana to The Hanged Man to catch up with the speed.

We both tried to reach her, yet she keeps her distance from us and keeps shooting her gun. Kitsune dashed forward and managed to cut one sachet of mouthwash. It fell on the ground but I guess Maki-s shadow didn't notice it.

I changed her Arcana back to The Death, let them fight again as I took the mouthwash and returned to the sink that we saw in front of that room again. Nozomi is still there and looks like she isn't silenced anymore.

I told her to wait for a while as I used my mouthwash properly now.

"Ah.. Now that's better…" I said. Nozomi giggled,

"Maki-chan is a really nice girl…" Nozomi said.

"What do you mean by nice, she was just trying to kill me with the mouthwash…" I said.

Nozomi giggled again.

"I already guess you're looking at it that way, but I think what she wants to see is the previous event…" Nozomi said as she smiled sweetly.

"Sharing mouthwash is disgusting, you know…" I said.

I could see Nozomi smile faded a bit.

"But I would say the kiss was really good…" I said.

She smiled again softly.

"Does Ericchi likes it?" she asked.

"Honestly… I do…" I replied, a little shyly.

"Does Ericchi want to do it again?" she asked.

I remained quiet for a while to think about it.

"Maybe not until we're seriously in relationship…" I said.

"…and when is that?" Nozomi asked calmly.

"I…. I have to think about it, Nozomi. I know I really want you… but… I want to make sure of it…. I don't want our love to be just because I'm lusting for you…" I replied.

I could see Nozomi keep her calm and soft smile as she gaze at me quietly.

"I'm sorry, Nozomi. I still can't decide it now… I don't know how you really feel about me, I don't know how I really feel about you either… It's still hard for me… because—"

She put her finger in front of my lips before I finished.

"Don't say anymore, Ericchi… I understand…" Nozomi said as she released her finger.

"Sorry…." I said again.

"I'll be waiting Ericchi…" she said again. I giggled softly,

"Haha-yeah… beside, you'll be married to the special person you're talking about, yes? I don't want to stand on your way…. Even if I do, I'll make sure I'm perfectly ready to take the responsibility of my words…" I said. She giggled at me,

"Ericchi, you're so dumb at this…. But either way, like I said before, I'll be waiting for you, Ericchi… even if it takes forever…." She said.

"Thanks… I'm sorry…." I replied.

"Now… what you think you can do to take down Maki's shadow? We don't have forever for that one, Ericchi…" she said.

"Ah, right, I just…wanted to ask you about it…" I said.

"Hmm?"

"How do we stop wheel of fortune? I have a feeling Maki's Arcana is like a wheel of Fortune from her battle style…" I said.

"Ah, I actually guessed that too— though I don't have enough understanding to that Arcana… but if you want to try… you can counter with The Lover…" Nozomi said.

"The Lover?"

She smiled at me.

"Ericchi, come closer to me… I'll teach you about it…" she said.

I walked closer to her. She quickly hugged me tight and she placed her cheek on my shoulder. I only could hug her back at this time, but I'm still not sure of the meaning…

"Ericchi, can you hear my heart beating so fast right now?" she asked.

Well… I couldn't… but….

"I only can feel it…." I said.

"Can you feel what inside my mind too?" she asked.

"No… don't think so…." I replied.

"Do you think we're thinking the same thing right now?" she asked.

"Not sure… what are you thinking?" I asked. She giggled at me.

"Do you have to question what I'm thinking right now? Does it matter to you?" she asked back.

I wonder what she is trying to say. I remained quiet as I stroke her hair gently.

"For The Lovers, all that matter is to believe on each other, believe on the feeling, even when they're on two different paths…. That's why I think this Arcana can counter The Fortune, because after all, as The Lovers, being in bad luck or good luck doesn't matter, right? Because you will always believe on one heart that connects every difference…" she explained.

The lovers...

Two different paths in one…

Then…headache….

Argh….

I tighten my hug on Nozomi, I could feel her doing the same too.

I really love this comfortable warmth, I really love everything from her… even if she might be different than me, and even if we might have two different way of thinking about each other, and now I know I lied about me being not understanding my own feeling.

I really understand it in fact, and I realize that she might be seriously in love with me…

I know we could be together too if I ever have the courage to ask her out…

But I just feel like there is still something… something that made me scared… maybe it was her unexpected rejection? Maybe it because the way she loves to troll others made me afraid of knowing it as a betrayal? Maybe it because I'm afraid that one of us actually wants each other for another purpose that might wounds me or her?

What is it?

I keep making reason for myself but I can't truly figure it out.

It's so difficult…

But I suppose this is what The Lover tells us to do, right? Just believe… and for my case, make decision when ready… saying Love is safe, but since what I want is perfection, I have to make my confession perfect… I have to learn everything I need first!

"Let's go check on Kitsune, Nozomi. I think I understand it now…" I said.

"Yup, let's go, Ericchi, but we should bring the real Maki-chan with us so she can master her true self…" Nozomi said.

"Yes, let's go!"

* * *

We ran to where I left Kitsune,

Kitsune already changed her Arcana into The lovers. Her mask is changed into white with black line decoration. She is wearing a black tuxedo with long tail that looks like a dress, behind that, she is wearing silver light armor and black trouser along with the crossed belt that held two sheath. I tried to look again into the weapon she is using…

A pair of Gun-blade…

So it's actually two weapons combined? Nice…

I carried Maki on my back as I watched Kitsune fought with Shadow Maki. I noticed that Kitsune's fighting style also different, she is like dancing along with music now. It perfectly counter Maki's shadow fighting style, every movement of Kitsune is now less predictable too because she keeps changing fighting style between the dancing and the serious fight.

It's funny to watch it sometime… but I suppose this works.

Maki's shadow began to get staggered by the two different styles that Kitsune use to fight her. She is no longer able to keep changing between range and melee since either way, Kitsune have the benefit. When she tried to go melee, Kitsune crossed her Gun-blade and spins around to counter— yet when dodged, Kitsune would trigger the gun. When she go all ranged, Kitsune could counter it with her Gun and dash to get into melee range and stagger her by slashing her blade very quickly.

It keeps happening a lot of time until Maki's shadow began to feel exhausted from all the wounds Kitsune made on her. She falls on her knee and looks like still trying to get back up, but she was too exhausted to do it and keep falling down.

Kitsune made another wound with her gun on her feet then to her hand that holding the handgun. The handgun thrown as she got her hand wounded. Nozomi carefully took the handgun from the ground.

"Ericchi, did you know that I can use this kind of weapon too?" Nozomi said.

"Everyone can, it just about how you aim it…" I said.

"Like this?" Nozomi shot the gun to Maki's shadow. That's an accurate headshot…. I didn't expect that from her. Maki's shadow breaks into dust and turned back into the first form.

"You should make one for me later, Ericchi…" she said.

"I can't just do that, it's illegal to hold a gun for students like us…." I said.

"We're only using it for the other world, right? Beside, do you think I'll harm anyone with this?" Nozomi smiled at me.

"True…. I'll make you one later then…" I said.

"Yup, don't worry I'll keep it in the special bag so no one know if I hold something like this…" Nozomi said.

I could feel Maki is waking up. I put her down on the ground carefully.

"Maki-chan?" Nozomi approached her.

"Uh…Mama?" she tried to open her eyes.

"No, that's Nozomi…." I said as I sighed a little.

"Oh…sorry, you sounded like my mama for a moment there…" Maki said.

"I don't mind being called as mama as long Ericchi is the papa…" Nozomi said.

"Yeah— No…" Maki replied sarcastically.

"Either way, Maki, now you that learned your lesson, what are you going to say to yourself now?" I asked.

Maki tried to look at her shadow.

"I told you, that girl is not me!" she said.

"You can't deny it again, Maki-chan… She is you and you are her… if you keep denying her, she will never be in peace…" Nozomi said. Maki rolled her eyes and sighed heavily,

"I don't know a person like her!" she said.

"You're such a stubborn, you know that?" I said. Nozomi giggled,

"I have to agree with stubborn number one, but Maki-chan. We understand. Everyone have that kind of feeling— everyone have a side that they don't want to show to others… but, what important is, you have to still accept yourself whatever it is…" Nozomi said.

Maki smirked wryly.

"Now, go talk to her…" I said.

Maki tried to wake up slowly before she approached her own shadow.

"Hey, wake up. Crybaby…." She said.

Her shadow wakes up slowly.

"I don't know anyone like you. You are not me, you know that?" Maki said.

Nozomi and I sighed.

"But I know you're inside me… so please stop crying. We will get through everything as a strong girl…" Maki said again. Her shadow nodded,

"It doesn't matter about where to go for now— about what we truly meant for, and what we truly strive for… maybe it's not about being a doctor or being a musician… maybe it's more about how to make everyone happy… our family, or people that soon will be our friends… and we will do it together" Maki added,

Her shadow smiled before she turned into a persona. Her head shaped like a cheetah, her ears shape are sharper than before and her face covered with mask almost like Kitsune. Her body shape looks feminine yet looks tough. She is wearing red classic European soldier uniform with a few spotted furs on the border, the spots remain like musical patterns. She is also wearing a bright red long robe as she held a sword and a gun with her black leather glove. I noticed she is wearing white trouser and black leather boots, plus the pocket watch hanging on her belt.

The persona stowed into card before it went to Maki's hand. Nozomi and I approached her. It actually says, The Fortune. Then her Persona name is Celesta Minerva. Cool name…

"Ah, she's a strong Persona, Maki-chan…" Nozomi said.

"Minerva… she usually presented as an owl… but she is clearly a cheetah…" I said.

"Ericchi, it doesn't have to be according to the past goddess… I told you it took form into whatever suits them best…"

"I just said usually, but I wonder why a cheetah now…" I said.

"Because time I think time is important, especially when you're talking about your fate…" Maki replied.

"Being a cheetah is like being fast and sure. I don't have much time before I have to decide my fate… I'll have to use my last three years to think about where I'm going to be…" Maki said.

"Three years are a very long time, Maki-chan, but I suppose if you're like Ericchi….. perfectionist and all…I can understand that…" Nozomi replied.

"I have to prepare my study too, you know. Music and Medical are two different things— I can't take both at once. I have to choose one path for my study…" Maki said again.

"Alright-alright…" Nozomi smiled at her.

"By the way, tell the others we're done with Maki-chan…" I said,

"Yup, let me give Hanayo-chan a call…" Nozomi said as she switched on her microphone.

"Eh? Hanayo is here too?" Maki asked.

"Everyone from the µ's is here…" I replied.

"Sheesh… what are you all anyway…" Maki said.

"We will explain later…" I smiled at her.

"Hanayo-chan!" Nozomi called.

"Ah, Nozomi-senpai, we're just done capturing Niko-senpai…" Hanayo said.

"Why capturing Niko?" I asked.

"She is really suspicious! It's hard to tell but she might be the one who've been kidnapping us!" Hanayo said again.

"Ehhh?!" Nozomi looks really surprised.

"It's true, she have a lot of photo of us, and most of them are always before or at the day of us getting dragged or pushed into the TV!" Hanayo said.

"Ah, to think about it, yeah I was pushed into the TV too by I don't know who…." Maki said.

"Can we all just go back to the real world for now? I think we need to discuss something…" I said.

"Sure, we're all already outside too…" Hanayo said.

* * *

We all decided to go back to the real world,

But we have to interview two new people… especially the little kid with black hair….

"Nikochi… what's the meaning of this…." Nozomi said as she browses through the photos that the others found in Niko's pocket.

"I told you, that's none of your business!" Niko yelled.

"But you're really suspicious, Niko-senpai, if you refuse to explain, then we might assume you as the culprit of our kidnapping…" Kotori said.

"K-Kidnaping? What are you talking about?! I'm just stalking!" Niko yelled.

"Who's going to believe you..." I sighed.

"I believe her…" Maki said.

"Eh?" Everyone seems to be confused.

"She didn't do anything. I saw through her already…." Maki said.

"How're you be so sure…?" I asked.

"She just got her persona today too… but she did it a lot better than me…" Maki said again.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When I fell unconscious, I can see everything that happen in the house— even the mouthwash incident…." Maki said a little shyly.

Let's not remember that one…

"B-But! Thing is, I saw her…. she is just like me, but she accept herself… unlike me…." Maki said again.

"Of course— why would you not accept yourself anyway? It's stupid!" Niko said proudly.

"I see, then I trust you too… Nikochi…" Nozomi said. That was a fast change of opinion.

"but…the photos…and she attacked us too back there…" Honoka said.

"T-that's because I want to protect what belongs to me!" Niko said.

"You keep saying that, what is this thing that you're talking about, Niko-senpai?" Umi asked as polite as she can.

"My club! I'm not going to abandon it! The school idol-club is mine!" Niko yelled.

"Well, no one tell you to abandon it, we are all just wanted to merge with you…" Maki said.

"Oh…." Niko smirked wryly.

"I-It will be hard with me! You need to aim for the top!" Niko yelled.

"We don't mind…." Honoka said.

Looks like Niko have no more objections…

"By the way, Nikochi, let me look at your persona…" Nozomi said.

Niko handed her the persona she have. It's says: The Star, then her persona name is XiongMao Xing… Chinese name? Persona surely has a lot of variety. The Persona looks like a mechanic black and white ball with hand and short legs… then the head looks like a panda head with star pattern. This persona is somewhat funky. I wonder if she can actually fight or not…

"Yup, now I can believe Nikochi more…" Nozomi said.

"I told you she isn't guilty…" Maki turned her eyes away.

"Hmmph!" Niko smiled proudly.

"By the way, now you all can return to your own place. We all need to gather up to discuss for our next practice and team…" I said.

"W-What? Why so sudden? Tell me more about what you all doing in that world?!" Niko yelled.

"We will explain that later too. Maki need to take a break…" I said.

"Yes, Maki-chan, your family was looking for you, Nya!" Rin said.

"I told your family that you're staying in Rin's house…" Kotori said.

"Huh? Why would I want to stay in her place. I rather go back home…" Maki said.

"Then, go back home. Rin should accompany her, but Maki, don't tell anyone about that world, ok? It can cause trouble…" I said.

"I know, everything is so bizarre in that world. I doubt any normal person can take it…" Maki replied.

"I'm still curious about Niko-senpai though. How did she get in if she has her persona today?" Umi asked.

"T-That's, none of your business!" Niko yelled.

Everyone's eyes still looking at her in doubt… I somehow doubt her too because she is so suspicious, but I know we can't talk too long for now. We need to take a break.

"Let's interrogate her later. Like I always said before… we need to take a break…" I said.

"Nikochi, you better not running away. I trust you, so please stay around with us, ok?" Nozomi intimidated her.

"F-Fine!"

"We will talk about this tomorrow, senpai! Bye-bye!" Honoka said.

"Bye-bye!" the others followed.

They began to leave one by one after saying goodbye.

I wonder what mystery we will solve tomorrow. But I suppose we don't need to worry about Maki anymore… that's what important today.

* * *

About midnight,

I still couldn't sleep well for some reason. Maybe it because I still have the thought that I got after the mouthwash incident. I already kissed her, for a stupid reason…. in a stupid timing too. Does she mind about that? or… well.. actually she was the one who kissed me first— but…. she did it to let me use the mouthwash….

Speaking of which though, I could feel my stomach starting to not feeling good. I guess this is the after effect of that mouthwash. I really should've not drinks it…. But it was an accident anyway. I curled a bit, trying to endure the disturbing feeling around my stomach.

"Ericchi?" Nozomi called me.

"Yes…?"

"You're not feeling well after?" she asked.

"I think it was the mouthwash…" I said. She giggled softly.

"You have to deal with that one Ericchi, but either way, that was fun. Ericchi learned how to use The Lovers Arcana too today. Ericchi so clever…" she strokes my back. Ah it feels good when she do that.

"Say, Nozomi… you don't mind with the kiss today, right?" I asked.

"Ericchi, I'm not worried about it at all. I'd like to do it again if you like…." She said.

"W-well… I'm sorry if I took your first kiss or something. I know you could've got your first kiss more special… not...because of mouthwash…" I said.

"There's nothing special in that, Ericchi. Kiss is just a kiss, it's a lust… There's no feeling in it… that's what you said before right?" Nozomi said.

"I….I didn't really mean it that way… but I suppose you're right…" I said.

"Nope, you're right...after that kiss… I realized, maybe we don't express love with a kiss, or with having sex, or anything else… there must be some way to express true love better than that, right?" Nozomi said.

"Yeah…." I replied.

I could feel Nozomi hugging me from behind.

"So… Ericchi… if you ever really want me so badly… I don't mind to serve your desire…" she whispered, somewhat sultry.

"I'll have to think it over… Nozomi..."

"Why you need to think? It's just lust, right? Even as best friend, we can do it…" she said again.

"I can't…. beside, let me do some research about it first— then I'll…. Think it over again…" I replied. I could hear her sighed heavily.

Why somehow I feel like she wanted it so badly?

"Ericchi… you know what in my mind right now?" she asked.

"Not really…" I replied.

"Kitsune's tail… it's already eight… right?" she said.

"Maybe…. I haven't check on her."

"When you completed her form, you will no longer need me anymore… right?" she said again.

"That's nonsense…" I replied.

"No… its possible, that's why…. I want to be useful for you… so please use me for whatever you want, Ericchi. Even if it just to serve your lust, or… for something else…" she added.

"I… I don't want to use you for my lust. You're…. special to me..." I said.

"Then, why are you still thinking too much about what you feel if you know I am special to you? Why can't you tell me what you feel?"

"There's still something…. Nozomi. I know there is still something else… so please wait for it…"

She sighed again.

"Alright, I'll stick with my previous statement since you're being so stubborn… I'll be waiting, Ericchi…" she said again as I could feel her parting away from me.

"Good night…." I said.

"Night…." She replied— somewhat upset.

I decided to ignore that and sleep.

* * *

As I fall asleep, or so I think,

I could feel myself lay down on a strange ground— still on my night dress. It feels like it's not my bed and it's not the real world either. Everything is so foggy and hard to see, it also feels somewhat different with the other world.

I woke up carefully and trying to look around. There's nothing here but fogs.

Where am I?

"Eli…" someone called me.

I feel like I've heard that voice before… long time ago…

"Eli…." That voice called me again.

I began to walk to approach that voice.

The fogs are so thick and hard to see, I didn't bring Kitsune or my glasses with me too, I have to deal with this without… but still… what is this place?

"Eli…." That voice is getting closer.

I could see a faint shadow behind the thick fogs… looks like a person…

"Ayase… Eli…" the voice called again.

I walk faster to that voice.

I could see Kitsune, but as I approached it closely….

"Ayase Eli… welcome to your dream world…" I can see myself, with my own voice now— with a pair of fox ears and eight tails… Nozomi was right about the eight tails if this person is….

"I'm Kitsune… or also called as…. Kitsuchi?" she smiled playfully.

"Kitsune?"

She giggled at me.

"Yup, Ericchi…" she said teasingly.

"Th..there… that nick name is only for Nozomi…" I smiled back at her.

"True— then let's call you.. Elichika?" she said again. I laughed at her.

"Sure, that's what I call myself…." I replied.

"Yup… so… shall we start talking now?" she said.

"About what?" I asked.

She only smiled at me and pointed to a bench...

"Let's have a seat first…"

* * *

**A/N : There, shorter than I thought. I hope it's not disappointing.**

**and...well... what does Kitsune have for Eli? **

**that would be next chapter.**

**Be patient lol.**


	15. Third Year : Reaching out to the truth

**A/N : Ok.. short chapter before the Social links chapters started.**

**Thanks for review/comment/faves/ and follows!**

**I hope you're not bored yet.**

* * *

This world surely has its own charm,

For some reason, although I only could see fogs here… I feel somewhat comfortable and calm. It's like being in my own home… what is this place and how I ended up to be here?

"Eli, are you feeling comfortable?" Kitsune asked.

"Yes…" I replied.

"Good, then you're fine…" she replied with a gentle smile. I didn't know I'm that beautiful when smiling…

"You're cute…" I said.

"You just appreciated yourself, silly…" she said.

"But I don't have that ears and tails…" I said.

"These? Well… these are just what I want to have or…let's say... what you want to have…."

That's true… I want cute ears and tails like that.

"But anyway this is not my true form. My true form is the one that you always see…." She said.

"Ah… well… that form is fit better for battle anyway…" I said.

"Thanks!" she smiled at me,

"Anyway, why am I here?" I asked.

"I called you…. I want to share knowledge that we haven't share…" she said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"About the ten headed dragon and my tail… it's related, you know…" she said.

"How?"

She giggled.

"Let's talk about something else first. Do you love Nozomi?"she asked.

"I think I am… but I feel like there is still something that bothers me…. I keep trying to make reason, but I know none of them is the true reason…"

"Because the knowledge we haven't shares is the true reason…." she said again.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She giggled before she stood up and showed me her tail.

"Did you know, each tail is actually representing the special people that we gather?" she asked.

"I know about that…"

"Exactly… now do you wonder how Nozomi know about we're all linked at some point?" she asked.

"To begin with… I wonder how she knows about a lot of things more than me… I already assume that she is the Ghost Girl, but that—…"

"That's true… she is the one who wake me up…" she said before I could finish.

"Ah…."

"We owe her so much…" she said again.

"Yup… we do…"

"That's why, whatever she truly is, we will always love her… right?" she said again.

"Yes. I love her…."

"That's the spirit… now, I can tell you about the relation between my tails and the ten headed dragon…" she said as she sat back down.

"Each glowing tail keeps one soul, it grows from meeting their persona and it will glow once you are able to learn their Arcana…."

"So I need to learn everyone's Arcana?" I asked.

"Yup… Once you are able to learn their Arcana, you just saved their lives from the demand of the great demon… because in order to seal him back into his world, it requires ten souls…"

"Ten souls? But you only hold nine…?"

"The Tenth one is you…" she said calmly.

"Oh…."

"We are two different souls although we're the same and connected…"

I remained quiet. What do I have to say to that? Of course it's good to save the world from the Great demon…. but, to sacrifice for it… I wonder how everyone will take it… especially Arisa and Nozomi…

"Are you worried about how the others will take it?" she asked.

"Yes…."

"Don't worry about that. Once you become it's seal, no one will remember you again— the time will remain but everyone will act like you never existed… everything about you will be erased too, but what you've done to the world will remain." she said.

That's very convincing.

"Then I don't have to worry about their feeling towards me?"

"Nope, not at all... no matter how deep it is, they will never ever remember you…" she said again.

"I see… so it's fine to do anything until then, right?"

"Not really, we still have to find the last tail you know…" she giggled.

"True… but.. to be honest….." I paused.

"You only want one person to complete the tail?" she continued for me.

"Yes…. I only want Nozomi to complete the form…" I said.

"But what if she isn't the correct person?" she asked.

"That's what I wonder too…" I replied.

She smiled at me calmly,

"Here…" she handed me a ring, its platinum with small diamond in the middle. It looks very elegant.

"A ring?"

"Yup, it takes over a thousand year to craft one… but this ring will replace that missing soul in case you really don't want to see anyone else complete the last tail…" she said.

"I see…."

"But it's not yet ready, you have to let it feel a life for half a year…" she added.

"A life…?"

"Yup… life… just wear it everywhere, let it feel your life, it doesn't matter how you get through your life, because it will take anything to make itself ready…" she explained.

"Then, I suppose I better do everything I can do until then…"

"That would be great… besides, I know you will want everyone around you to have a perfect life… right?"

"Yup, because we love perfection…" I smiled at her.

"You don't mind if they won't remember you later, right?"

"Of course, I think it would be fun to see them wondering why their life is so perfect by its own… maybe they will start to spread the seed of perfection?" I said.

"Seed of perfection, way to say it... me…" she giggled.

"If their life is perfect and they don't remember why their life is perfect, they will start being kind to random people because they just feel like it… got my point?" I asked.

"Not exactly. Wow… I actually can't get my own point…. I'm so complex…"

"I know right… me..."

We remained quiet for a while…

"Ah either way, let's just ignore that... Let's make everyone happy and perfect!" I said.

"Harasho!" she replied.

"Yup, Harasho!"

* * *

I woke up from my bed,

Nozomi is already gone from the bed. I guess she is already in the kitchen by now. I looked into my right hand, I could see the ring that Kitsune gave me already equipped on my finger. Hmm… I should really made this somewhat doesn't looks suspicious. If anyone knows about that truth, I believe they will try to prevent me doing it and they might be wounded…. I don't want them to think about that.

Hmmm… I think I can just make another ring with same looks and… ask for what Nozomi ask me to do last night… 8 months might be not good enough to be in relationship, but at least it's enough to make my ring feel a life…

I took out my persona card from my school uniform on the hanger, put my hand into the television in our bedroom, and break it. I waited it for a bit until Kitsune handed me another ring. It has the same looks but it's not a diamond, its Amethyst. This will really fit Nozomi….

"Ericchi?" Nozomi came in as I took out the ring from the television. Kitsune's card flew out and went into my school uniform pocket on the hanger.

"Good timing, Nozomi…" I said.

"What is it?" she asked as she approached me.

I smiled at her,

"I've been thinking about it last night… and I decided to…" I paused for a while.

Is this a wise choice?

I can ask her to be in relationship with me… but… what if it makes me leaving too much things for her? Then what if she starts to make me a reason for her to live? If I'm gone, her life will be hollow and she won't remember why she lives….

"Decide to what?" she asked.

"Decide that I need to get to know with you more… we should talk about each other more…" I said.

"You mean…like… having a date?" she smiled sweetly.

"Yup, maybe it will help me decide about our relationship… can we do that?" I asked.

"So you want to see more about me…? But we've been together for long…. Why would you need to do that?"

"I still don't know about what you want to do in the future…" I said.

She remained quiet for a while.

"It's important, you know… I need to know about your dream, about what do you want for yourself… and about what you think you can do to make your life in the future…" I said again.

"I see… then, let's do that afterschool…" she replied with a happy nod.

"Yup, Harasho!"

* * *

Lunch break, at school,

We gathered on the rooftop to question about what Maki and Niko experienced. Apparently, Maki was pushed in just like Hanayo, but she feels like she fell unconscious for a while before that. Then as for Niko, she said she don't know how she gets in…. but then she made an excuse that she also got pushed in…

"Niko-senpai… you're still suspicious… you know that…." Kotori said,

"Yes…. Because…if there's a motivation behind all these…. You are basically the only one with motivation to do it….." Umi said.

"W-What the heck? I told you I didn't do it!" Niko yelled.

"I…Is it true that you want us dead because you don't want us to make an Idol group…?" Hanayo asked timidly.

"N-No way! Why would I want anyone dead for that?! I don't want you to make idol group but doesn't mean that I'm going to do it that far!" Niko yelled again.

"It's true, Niko-senpai is in fact want to be an idol with us all…" Maki said.

"M-Maki-chan…. Why are you supporting her? She might be the one who pushed you in…." Kotori said.

"Hmm… we shouldn't think about it again. It made us all gathered here, isn't that enough?" Honoka asked.

"That's true, nya! Even if Niko-senpai is the culprit, I think she just want us to understand ourselves more— she is being kind, nya!" Rin said.

"I-I told you it's not me!" Niko yelled.

"Hmm.. I wonder, did you know if there's anyone that stay in midnight channel until foggy days, they might be attacked by their own shadow and killed?" I asked.

"N…No…. there's no one reported to die from that yet…" Niko said.

"There's no one, but there's Coco Miyashita. She was lucky that I saved her before her own shadow swallowed by another shadow… or maybe that's what I think I did that time…" I said.

"Swallowed by another shadow?"

"Yes… apparently, she was found in critical condition then taken to the clinic… our class went to visit her, but since I don't know her, I'm not really taking an interest to the visit. I was bored so I went to check out on the waiting room television—and that's the time I discovered about my power for the first time…" I said.

"So that was you!" Maki looks a little upset.

"Huh, what?" I wondered.

"You're the blonde ghost rumor! My clinic suffered that rumor after an old lady fainted and began to rant about she saw a blonde ghost in the waiting room!" Maki yelled.

"Oh… well…. I'm sorry… but I had no idea that time…" I said.

Maki sighed.

"You're forgiven; the rumor is already dispelled long ago. But the old lady isn't really taking it well and people think she is insane…"

"I hope everything goes fine…"

"Maybe… but it's the past so let's forget it…" Maki said.

Nozomi giggled,

"I didn't know Ericchi made someone fainted that time…" Nozomi said.

"Either way, my point is… Niko, if you're really the culprit, don't push anyone in again… even if they showed up in midnight channel…" I said.

"I told you it's not me, damn it!" Niko yelled.

"Let's just forget that, everyone… what about your training with the school idol?" Nozomi asked.

"Ah, right! We have to arrange new idea and choreography since we have Niko-senpai now…" Umi said.

"Oh, true-true! Let's show what we got!" Honoka said cheerfully

"Yeah!" the idol club members shouted. I and Nozomi remained quiet as we smiled at them,

"Just look, Eli-senpai! We're going to amaze you!" Honoka said as she ran towards the door to go down followed by the others.

"Sure, I'm waiting…" I replied.

They all left the rooftop. I turned my eyes to Nozomi,

"Now… what does Nozomi want to do?" I asked. Nozomi smiled shyly.

"Let's talk… What does Ericchi want to talk about?" she asked,

"Hmm… if you're leaving the decision to me.. then let's talk about future…" I said.

She sighed weakly, then walk to the tall fences, looking down to the school front area.

"I don't really have a dream for myself…" she said.

"So you're clueless about your future?" I asked.

"Yes… I am…. I don't know what to do in the future… because… so far, I'm just following you around, Ericchi…." She said weakly.

I approached her and embraced her from behind.

"You can't do that, Nozomi. You need a future of your own…" I whispered,

"Why? Is it because you will leave me someday?" she asked bitterly.

It's not someday, but soon in a few months… but… I can't tell her that.

"No, it's just that everyone must have something to hold their own life… you can't depend on others all the time…" I replied.

"I see…." She replied weakly.

"So, what do you want to do for your future?" I asked again.

"I…. I like photography…and filming… something about history and all…" she replied.

"Sounds fun, what you've done for it so far?" I asked.

"Nothing much… I've been selling stock photos though…." She replied.

"Oh, so you already have a business, that's really cool, Nozomi…" I replied.

She remained quiet to it.

"Let's take a tour sometime, maybe we can go to mountain again?" I asked.

"To the mountain with Ericchi only?"

"Yup… or maybe we can go to the beach too? Let's take a lot of photos for your business…" I said. I can feel her nodding weakly.

"What about Ericchi? Does Ericchi have a dream for the future?" she asked.

I don't think I need to think about it since I won't even exist in New Year… but…

"I want to make a lot of crafts… and I want them all to be perfect…" I replied.

I can hear her giggling,

"Ericchi, you just really love perfection, right?" she asked.

"Yup, I love it… I'm thinking to work for that for my future… then maybe I can make a big company for it… and if there's anyone ask what craft we do, I'll say…. We craft Happiness…" I said playfully.

She giggled again,

"What is Happiness anyway?" she asked..

"It can be so many things… but one of my happiness is to make something perfectly… then make everyone around me happy… So basically I'm happy if everyone is happy…" I said.

"I'm happy if everyone happy too… We are alike, Ericchi…" she said.

"Harasho… now, what else you can tell me about yourself?" I asked.

"Hmmm….. not sure…" she replied.

"Oh, what about the special person that you want to marry? Maybe I can help you to be closer to that person?" I said.

Nozomi remained quiet.

"No?"

She shook her head.

"I don't need to do that…" she said.

"Ah, then what about… let's browse for stuff that you need for your marriage? You said you want to check on jewelry, right?" I asked.

"I think that person already has one prepared for me— I noticed it, but I guess that person is still too shy to say it... so I'm going to wait…" she said.

"I see… hmm… what about, dream house? I think you might like to browse for one?" I asked.

She turned around to me with her face blushing red,

"Let's find that, Ericchi…" she said.

* * *

After we finished daily work for student council afterschool, I took her to an architecture gallery,

She said she is after a unique looking house than the normal one.

We browsed through a lot of design with exotic looks or just strange one like…

"Look, Ericchi, this house is reversed…" she said as she pointed to a reversed house miniature.

"It looks like it fell and got stuck on earth…" I said.

She giggled,

"I wonder if we can push it back up…. But maybe it will lose the point as reversed house…" Nozomi said.

"Yup, and I don't think I want to live there too anyway…" I replied.

"I don't want too!" she giggled again.

"Ah…I like this concept, fruit house…" I said as I pointed to a house that designed like a Pumpkin.

"So you can officially say I'm living in a pumpkin?" Nozomi giggled as she said it,

"Yup, like a Cinderella…" I said.

She laughed.

"Ericchi! It's midnight! You have to go back home!" Nozomi said teasingly.

"To watch the midnight channel? Sure…" I replied.

We laughed together.

"Seriously though, Cinderella doesn't even live in a pumpkin…" I replied.

"It's her carriage yes….." she giggled.

We continued to browse around again.

"Ah, there's also a house that made like a tower…" I said as I pointed to a house that designed like a tower.

"I'd like to live there— maybe I can pretend as a Rapunzel?" she said.

"I'll be the prince and pull your hair…" I said teasingly as I pulled her hair playfully...

"Ouch! Bad Ericchi! Bad!" she hits my shoulder playfully.

I giggled at her. We explored again through a few designs that looks so-so to us until we ended to see a house that designed like a Chinese Teapot.

"Ah! Ericchi! Look! Teapot!" she said cheerfully.

"I hope it smells like tea when we live in that house…" I said. She giggled sweetly,

"Then maybe we should start open a restaurant in it, and maybe… sell steamed buns too?" she said jokingly.

"Sure. We can…" I giggled.

"Ah….Ericchi…. look!" she pointed to a house that mostly dominated with big glass windows everywhere and surrounded by large garden.

"Oh? what about it?"

"I like that one! I really like living surrounded by garden!" she said cheerfully.

"Ah…"

"If we live there, we can own a few pets!" she said cheerfully.

"I think so…" I replied.

"Oh— oh! That remind me, maybe you can just purchase that little Siberian Husky! Our job as student council will be over at autumn, right?" she said.

"I don't plan to have any pet until next year…" I said.

"Why?" Nozomi asked.

Because I'm not going to be exist anymore…

"I have to return to Russia at spring…remember?" I said.

"Ah, right…." Nozomi replied weakly.

"But! Ericchi is going to take me to Russia, right?!" she grabs my hand tightly.

I remained quiet, I don't think I can actually do that…but…

"Sure, let's book the ticket next year…" I replied. She nodded,

"Maybe not only to Russia, I want Ericchi to take me anywhere!" she said again.

"Anywhere? Like where else?" I asked.

"Just anywhere! I want to be anywhere with Ericchi!" she said again.

I don't know what she refers to when she said anywhere…

"Hmm… alright, so this year we will go to beach, mountain, then… maybe to shopping?" I said.

"Yup! I'll go anywhere!" she said excitedly.

"Harasho, now… hmm… shall we go home? I think Arisa will be waiting…"

"Ok, Ericchi! Let's go home!" she replied.

* * *

We headed home and had our dinner with Arisa,

She seems to be excited today because she got plenty of friends. They appreciates her so much too because she is such a clever girl.

"Oh— then-then! I tried to make sushi too today! It was fun and my work was appreciated a lot too! Too bad I can't bring back any to home, everyone ate it…" she said.

"Harasho…" I appreciated.

"Let me guess, your mother must love you more than Ericchi…" Nozomi said teasingly.

"Eh..? No… my mother loves Onee-san more than me… she is always like Onee-san can do this, so I have to be able to do it too…" Arisa pouts.

"Oh…it must be hard then… Ericchi's standard is too high…" Nozomi said teasingly.

"Yup! But I'm ok! I can chase after her standard!" she said again cheerfully.

To think about it though, if I'm gone…. Arisa won't have that pressure… but… I shouldn't think like that. I have to somehow made her perfect as perfect as me…

"But I wonder why your mother loves Ericchi more, you're a lot more adorable than her!" Nozomi said teasingly.

"Well, Onee-san is perfect! People always say a person as perfect as her can't possibly be existed… so maybe she is like ultra-rare person?" Arisa replied playfully.

"True-true! Ericchi is an Ultra-rare person!" Nozomi replied playfully too.

"Really? I think you two can be as perfect as me if you work hard… especially you, Arisa. You're my sister… You can be like me…" I said.

"I'm trying to be, Onee-san!" she said.

"Yup, always aim for perfection!" I said again.

"Yes! Always for ten Harasho!" she replied excitedly.

"Now, let's start study hard, Arisa. I want to see perfect scores!" I said.

"Ok, Onee-san! I'll do my best!" Arisa replied.

We took out Arisa's book and start to study everything that she needs to study for tomorrow.

* * *

A few days has passed,

I could see Honoka and her group— that they call the µ's already working so hard to get their dance run smoothly. Nozomi has been busy with them as well while I just keep working on my student council work.

It's a little lonely here but I suppose I can't be complaining much. Student councils are important too and this is part of my life. Besides, my reason to be here was to safe this school too, although my goal is different right now.

Suddenly, I could hear the door opened very slowly. It's like someone is trying to peek in.

"If you want to come in, just come in…" I said.

I could see Niko still peeking in from the door.

"Niko…" I sighed.

"I'm… here to report…." She said.

"Your club absence list? Sure… come and place it here…" I said as I gestured to the pile of absence list.

Niko finally decided to come into the room. She carefully placed the paper on the stack then stand in front of the table. She is like trying to say something…

"What is it?" I asked as friendly as I can.

"W-Well… Eli… you believe me that I'm not the culprit, right?" Niko asked. I stopped to work and look at her in her eyes.

"You're still into that…" I replied with a smile.

"I-it's not like I'm thinking about it! It just bothers me about how they think I'm the culprit just because I have the possible motivation…" Niko said as she turned her eyes away from me.

"Maki confirmed it that you're not the culprit… but you do act suspicious…so it's not a wonder if people are still suspicious about you." I replied. She smirked,

"Sheesh, why they don't feel suspicious about you… I mean, I heard you never faced yourself, you even already have your persona before these midnight channel thing begin, right? You might be the culprit…" Niko said.

Well... that's rude of you Niko. But… I must stay calm… I need to reach her to save her life… even if I don't like her, she is still not worthy to be sacrificed for that ten headed dragon…

"Well, I might be the culprit then…" I smiled at her.

She looks a little surprised.

"No way, you're not. You saved everyone's life… why would you push or drag them in?" she said.

"Hmm… so maybe I can be look like a hero?" I said.

"Non-sense… I know you're cold and strict to others, but from hearing Nozomi's story about you, I don't think you're someone with that egoistic attitude… in fact, I think you're a selfless person. Just look at all the work you've done for this school… and the way you let me keep my club even if there's only me left in it…" she said.

"That's her story and what you see on the surface… you don't know me… I don't know you too… maybe we should really start to actually get to know each other?" I asked.

She remained quiet for a while before she gave me a proud grin,

"Very well then— you don't need to hit around the bushes if you want to get to know me, I'll introduce myself properly now…" she said proudly.

"Go on…" I replied.

She takes a few steps back into the center, then she began to dance…

"Niko-Niko-niiiiii! I am Yazawa Niko-Niko… I am—…." She began to ramble about her being the best idol and all. What a childish girl… I wonder how she gets through her own shadow if she is actually like this…

"See? What do you think?" she asked proudly.

"Harasho…" I replied with a smile.

She looks surprised,

"N…Now is your turn!" she said nervously.

I stood up from my seat and gestured to her politely like a Lady.

"I'm Ayase Eli, nice to meet you…" I said.

"Not bad…" she said.

I sat back down to my seat.

"If you're an Idol, you have to be more active, you know… an Idol job is to make everyone happy…" she said.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, being an idol is not easy— you're not just dancing and singing, you have to be a role model, you have to be able to make people smile and—…" she rambled about idol.

"That's an honorable duty…" I replied as she finished.

"I know right, that's why I'm trying hard to push those beginners! Because after all, I'm more experienced than them…." She said proudly.

She has a really high level of self-confidence, but maybe that's how a person with The Star Arcana is?

"You can join us too if you like, I bet you want to do the honorable job too, right?" she asked.

"I might be— but I want to see the latest video first…" I said again.

"No problem- No problem! I'll give it to Nozomi so you can watch it later!" she said proudly

I just gave her a smile.

"See you now, I'll go back to practice…" she said before she left the room.

"Bye…" I replied.

I wonder if I did it right… but either way, I think it works to approach her.

I decided to continue my student council work to spend the rest of my afternoon.

* * *

As I finished my student council work,

I decided to take a look at Nozomi. It seems that she just finished recording too. She is now looking at her laptop and checking for the video she just got. The µ's are all gathered too to see on the result. I guess I can't be part of them for now… but…

"Nozomi…" I called her.

"Ericchi?" she turned to me.

"Ah! Eli-senpai! Hi-Hi!" Honoka greeted me.

"Eli-senpai!" the others greeted me too.

"I'm going to go on first…" I said.

"I'm almost done, Ericchi… can you wait for a bit?" Nozomi said.

"Eh? But we still have five more shots to fix?" Honoka said.

"H-Honoka-chan!" Kotori yelled at her.

"Honoka…." Umi sighed.

I giggled at them.

"It's fine, Nozomi. I'm going to check on the pet shop today too. You can work on that…" I said.

Nozomi pouts.

"Just relax and keep working. I'm looking forward for the result…" I said.

"Alright then, Ericchi. I'll see you at home…"

* * *

I decided to go to the pet shop to check on that puppy,

As I entered the shop, I could see the store owner looks troubled.

"Excuse me…" I said.

"Ah… good timing, are you here for work?" he asked.

"Yes…" I replied.

"Then, can you take care of the store while I go to send these puppies to their new home?" he asked.

"Sure…" I said.

"Alright thanks…" he said before he took the portable dog cage away with him.

I wonder why he hasn't told me how to manage the store… I know he already placed price tag everywhere but how do I even go to the cashier if he locked the door to go to cashier?

Sigh…

I hope there's no customer today…

I tried to look around the place, I could see nothing changed much here— except for the puppies he just took away with him. But I can see the white Siberian husky that I want to see is still here. He is looking at me with full of expectation. What does he want from me?

I approached him and look at him closely. He is scratching the glass wall as if he is trying to reach me. What a cute dog…

"Ahh! Mama! That puppy is so cute!" I could hear a little boy shouted. I turned around to see them.

I can see a young woman with short hair and casual shirt along with fashionable skirt, standing near the store and looking at me and the puppy. They walk approaching me…

"Yes, he is cute…" she said. The boy quickly ran to approach the puppy. The puppy growled at him instead, oh dear…. No wonder no one wants to buy you…

"Ah! Mama, he is growling at me…" the boy said. His mama giggled,

"You should build a trust with him first…" she said.

"Oh…" The boy replied.

"Hey, Miss. Are you the pet store owner?" she asked to me.

"No...I'm just helping out… this is my first day here..." I said.

"I see, but that puppy really likes you— could you be his owner in his previous life?" she asked teasingly.

Well… he do looks like Zefir… but… previous life?

"I had a dog that looks like that, but he was a lot bigger…" I said.

"I see, then he might remember you from his past life…" she said again.

I giggled softly,

"Really? That can't be… he was dead long time ago…" I said.

"Did you know, a dog loyalty last even after the afterlife?" she said.

That's not possible…

"Once a dog being loyal to you, he will always do and will wait you forever even if it cost him a lot of life cycle…" she continued.

"I see…" I replied with a wry smile.

"It's an unending optimism, just like the sun…" she said.

The Sun?

"Ah… that's nice…" I replied.

"I know right. That's why I told my boy to always get a dog instead of cat…" she giggled.

I smiled at her.

"Why don't you buy him?" she asked.

"I can't…" I said.

"Is it because of money?" she asked teasingly.

"No…it just that my house isn't big enough and I don't have much time…" I replied.

"You don't have much time? You sound like you're dying or something…" she giggled.

I am…

"Not that, it just that I'm a student council and also living with only my sister and a best friend. So I have a lot to do…" I replied.

"Oh? So where's your family…?" she asked.

"They're all in Russia…" I replied.

"Ah… I see…" she replied.

I smiled at her as friendly as I can.

"Then, I hope you don't mind if I'm considering to purchases this dog of yours…" she said.

"Please do, even if he is my dog in the past, I would want him to move on from me…" I replied.

"But, I want you to somehow make him friendlier with me and my son first…" she said again.

"I can try…" I replied.

"Great… I'll see you later then! I have to prepare a lot of things first!" she said.

"Bye-bye puppy!" the boy waved to the puppy, but he totally ignored him and keep looking at me.

Hmm... I wonder if he will be able to be friendlier to them….?

* * *

After a few hours passed,

The store owner returned and he paid me for the work. I'm glad there's no one buying that time, but I can explain about most things to customer since I'm experienced with pets and its needs.

"Thanks for your work, Ayase-san. I can see you got positive feedbacks from the customer here…" he said as he checks on his feedback box. I didn't know he have that.

"You're welcome…"

The store owner looking at the White Siberian husky puppy for a while…

"Ayase-san, do you want to take that puppy home tonight?" he asked.

"I can't…" I replied.

"I see… then I guess he is going to stay here…" he said.

"Why not taking him?" I asked.

"He is…. Uhm… a little furious against the others… I just accepted a delivery, so I have a lot of puppy at my place tonight…" he said.

"Oh…"

"If you're taking him with you tonight, I'll give you a bonus…" he said again.

"You just wanted me to take him…." I replied.

"W-Well! Alright, fine! I'm just curious! M-maybe you will consider to buy him after you take care of him for a night?" he said nervously.

"I can't…." I said again.

"Oh.. come on…"

"I can't….." I said.

"Consider it again!"

"I can't…" I said again.

"Try it!" he said again.

"I can't…" I replied again.

"Ju-just take him… for a night!" he said.

"I can't…"

"Pleasee?"

"You're desperate… but no, I really can't…" I replied.

"T-Think of your little sister! She might like him!" he begged.

"I can't…" I replied again.

"T-then, I'll give you an extra item, like… this phone! Yeah! A puppy for a phone! It's already the newest touchscreen model…" he said as he showed me his phone.

"I'm leaving…" I said as I turned around to leave.

"W-wait! Ayase-san!"

I'm really leaving….

* * *

I returned home,

As I opened the door, I can see Nozomi sitting on the sofa along with Arisa. Looks like Arisa is asking Nozomi to teach her in a study. I decided to remain quiet and closed the door.

"Ah… Onee-san!" Arisa said as she jump down from the sofa and run to me. She hugged me tight,

"I'm home, Arisa…" I said.

"Yup! Harasho! I've been waiting Onee-san!" Arisa said.

"What study do you need to learn tonight?" I asked.

"History, Nozomi-nee-san teaches me like telling a story, it's really fun!" she said.

"I see…" I smiled at her.

Thinking about it though, maybe it's a nice idea to make her cling to Nozomi more than me… if she treats her like her bigger sister… I shouldn't worry again about who's going to teach her at her study…

"Ericchi… welcome home…" Nozomi greeted me.

I smiled at her.

"Thank you…" I said.

"Onee-san! We should have dinner now! Nozomi-nee-san already prepared it!" she said again.

"Harasho…let's have it then?"

* * *

After I took a bath and changed to my night dress,

I'm having dinner with Arisa and Nozomi. They seem to be hyper and playful today. I keep watching them as I enjoyed the rice and food that never fail to amaze me. Nozomi is very good at cooking… I like everything that she made.

"Ericchi…" she called me. I turned my eyes to her.

"You're smiling a lot lately…" she said.

"I am?" I smiled at her.

"Isn't that good? I never see Onee-san smiling a lot in a few weeks…" Arisa said.

"I guess so…" Nozomi smiled sweetly.

"Well… I can't be always being too serious on everything, especially when I'm around you two…" I said.

"So Ericchi learn how to be not too strict?" Nozomi said teasingly.

"Not exactly. I'll still put my standard on Arisa and you…" I replied. Arisa giggled,

"She's not Onee-san if she's not a perfectionist…" she said.

"True…" Nozomi giggled.

"Ah-! Onee-san, can you make Piroshky for lunch tomorrow? I want to bring them to Yukiho's place!" Arisa asked.

"Oh! I want Ericchi's Piroshky too!" Nozomi said.

Hmmm…. These two really like my Piroshky.

"Well…. What about we make them together? I'll teach you two how to make it…" I said.

"Sure!" Arisa replied excitedly.

I could see Nozomi has a hint of blush on her face, looks like she is imagining something already.

"It's easy but taking plenty amount of time… but I'm sure you'll enjoy it…" I said.

"O-Of course! I'll enjoy Ericchi's touch!" Nozomi said.

Arisa looks confused at it. Nozomi's blush getting redder,

"I…I mean… Ericchi's teaching!" Nozomi said again. Arisa giggled,

"Nozomi-nee-san looks funny with red face!" Arisa said.

"What are you talking about, Arisa-chan! Do you not feel happy to be taught by Ericchi?"

"Well— Onee-san is too strict when teaching, but it's very clear so… I guess I somewhat do?" Arisa replied.

"I know right! The last time I asked her to teach me about—"

They began to talk about me being so strict against them but they somehow enjoyed it. I really wonder if they actually like it or not like it, though either way….

I think I'll have to maximize my understanding on everyone around me from now on. From the nearest until the one that still out of my reach…

I hope I can reach out everyone on time— it's not an easy task, but I have to deal with it. This is my last duty… and I want it to be perfect no matter what. Good luck, me... There's still so much to go!

* * *

**A/N : alright... that's it for the intro of Social Links chapters...**

**Social links chapter will be shorts but a lot.**

**I'll list them here:**

**1\. The Priestess ( Sonoda Umi )**

**2\. The Temperance ( Minami Kotori )**

**3\. The Strength ( Kousaka Honoka )**

**4\. The Chariot ( Hoshizora Rin )**

**5\. The Hermit ( Koizumi Hanayo )**

**6\. The Star ( Yazawa Niko )**

**7\. The Fortune ( Nishikino Maki )**

**8\. The Justice ( Ayase Arisa)**

**9\. The Sun ( The Siberian Husky Puppy)**

**10\. The Judgement (Everyone)**

**Please be patient for Nozomi's Arcana...and also the possible endings. Enjoy!**


	16. The Social Links Part 1

**A/N : Sorry I'm getting extra busy yesterday.**

**I might not be able to update as fast from now on. It's hard to focus too since my mind filled with something else atm. work work work x_x**

**Thanks for review/comment/faves/ and follows!**

**oh , this is outside the FF... I really love the new Nozomi R card in SIF (Japan)... she basically said, If she have a Big Family, Ericchi will be the father and she is the mother...(while Niko is the children...). and I was like...**

**OMG ERICCHI SHE WANT TO BE MARRIED. MARRY HER ALREADY.**

**ok.. move on...**

* * *

A few days has passed,

It's hard to maintain my time lately, ever since I joined the µ's with Nozomi, I barely have much time for taking a break or going to anywhere. But I was able to get along with the µ's member just fine.

After a few hours of practice, we rested on the rooftop for a while. A lot of them has started to return home to do their other activity, such as…

"I..I need to go home and make for tomorrow's order! T-t-thank you, senpai!" Hanayo said timidly before she bowed and left.

"I'm going to rest too nya! Bye-bye!" Rin said as she left.

"Me too, I have to go somewhere…" Maki said as she left.

"Ah— I have to go help out at home, bye-bye!" Honoka said before she left.

"I'll get going too… I'm busy…." Niko said as she left.

There's only me, Nozomi, Kotori, and Umi left. They seem to want to say something to us, though they look a little hesitating. I remained quiet to let them think, but Nozomi seems to be eager to hear it.

"What is it, you two? Gossiping is not good, you know…" she said teasingly.

"Ah…well…senpai…" Kotori started.

"W-Wait Kotori! We're not ready to say it yet…." Umi said.

"I-It's fine! I'll say it first!" Kotori said.

"A-Are you sure? What if it's not the true meaning? That will do nothing for Senpai!" Umi said.

"It's alright, Umi-chan! I'm sure everything will be alright…" Kotori said again.

"T-Then… let me start first!" Umi said.

"You're being weird, Umi-chan! But go on!" Kotori looks a little annoyed.

I keep quiet to listen to them,

"Uhm… senpai, so… we managed to contemplate about the meaning of our Arcana…" Umi said.

"Is that so?" I smiled at her.

"Y-yes! So… I'll start from my Arcana…" she said.

"I'm listening…" I said.

"Senpai, after I've put some thought to everything that you've explained to me… I realized that I'm supposed to understand my life as something dynamic, it moves but not always straight forward, sometime we have to go up, sometime we have to go down, and sometime we even turning around… it's just like dancing. I realized that I've been hanging on a straight line, but not knowing its purpose, I bind myself to it blindly… and it's not wise to do so…" Umi said.

"So that's why, I've come to a conclusion.. perhaps, The priestess is all about wisdom, understanding a knowledge that may not be written, or living a life as what we're born as and also being patience… because… being wise is not about following the rule, it's not about to react like what others want me to, and it's not about being able to speak out loudly either. It all comes with a moderation, understanding a situation and react when the time is right, supporting others when it's necessary, and also to stand on where we supposed to be." Umi continued.

"I see…." I smiled at her again.

"I hope it helps, senpai…" Umi said politely.

I expect headache, but looks like it's not coming to me yet. I could feel something lit inside my heart though.

"Then about the temperance…" Kotori said.

"After I tried so many things with people around me, senpai, I realized that I can't abandon what I love— but I can balance it with everyone around me. We're all born with difference, we're all born to be what we are, it's true that I should give up my ego to be able to reach others, but it doesn't mean I have to give up myself either…." Kotori continued.

"That's why I've come to a conclusion, maybe, The Temperance is all about merging the opposites side, finding a balance in differences and creating a harmony in the colorful life. Because after all, we're not all the same, and we don't have to be the same to be equal, everyone has their own specialty, everyone born with their own challenge, and we shouldn't look into others in jealousy. That's all, senpai…" Kotori smiled at me sweetly.

"I understand…" I nodded. Once again, I could feel something lit up again. I wonder why it's not a headache, but at least this feels better. I feel calmer and more comfortable too.

"Thank you, you two… I think I understand about them now…"

"Yup, no problem! I'm going to shop for my materials now!" Kotori said.

"Eh? Why not just go into the other world again?" Umi asked.

"You two have been abusing that!" Nozomi said.

"W-Well! The other world has a lot of materials— some are even a lot better too! Also… we can practice both of our skill at once!" Umi said.

"Y-yes! Even without a scout…. I and Umi-chan can handle a lot of things! It's not dangerous too since we always stay on range!" Kotori said.

"Bad girls… Don't mess up too much inside there, ok? You might get into a big trouble…" Nozomi said.

"W-we're strong! Don't worry! Thanks to you two for teaching us!" Kotori said.

"Y-yes! B-bye! L-let's go Kotori!" Umi dragged Kotori away with her.

"Bye!" Kotori ran with her.

I giggled at them.

"Hmm… abusing the other world for their needs… I wonder who taught them that?" Nozomi glanced at me.

"Not me, I'm just abusing Kitsune to make my needs…" I giggled.

"That's the same thing, silly!" Nozomi hit my shoulder.

"I get a feeling the others are doing the same too…" I said.

Nozomi sighed.

"Ah well, I suppose we can't stop them from doing it either…." Nozomi said.

"It made our life much easier…" I giggled.

"Sure…sure…" Nozomi sighed.

"Ah, maybe I should ask Kitsune to do my student council work so I can talk with the others?" I said.

"Ericchi! You're abusing her too much!" Nozomi said.

"I bet she won't mind…" I giggled.

"Hmm.. Ericchi!" Nozomi frowned at me.

"I'm joking… let's get to work!" I said.

"Yes, that's what you should do!" Nozomi said.

We decided to leave the rooftop and going back to our student council room to work on the paper.

Though either way, I'm glad that two people are already safely in my reach. I shouldn't worry about them anymore.

* * *

Another days has passed,

We're in the time of summer where everything feels so hot. It's hard to focus on student councils work at this time, so I decided to give all the work to Kitsune. Despite her protest last time, Nozomi agreed to give the work to Kitsune so we can spend our time for the school idol instead.

The school idol isn't bad idea. It actually raises our school popularity somehow. I suppose I should thanks to Honoka for it. Right now though, they're aiming for Love Live, a competition for the school idols. It's a high expectation— but I like it.

It made me somehow feel like that would add the feeling of life for me. Other than the things that I've to do as my responsibility, to win this would be my target too.

What interesting about this is, no matter how good I am— I'm not going to be the only one who decides the performances. When we're in battle, I can just shine and deal with most of things, help others and everything should be fine, but in this, everyone have to be as good as each other— we're all have to be perfectly sync.

Ever since I joined, I've become their choreographer and working along with Umi— their previous choreographer. I'm always strict too in their practice, though they seem to not mind with that— just like Arisa and Nozomi. They even told me that they enjoy the strict practice because it made them feel like really serious about it.

We practiced our dance until about four o'clock. It wasn't a hard practice for today since we're planning to practice the other thing.

"Alright everyone… That's it for practice today…" I said. They sighed in relieve,

"Although she said it isn't a hard practice, it still feels like a hard one…" Honoka said.

"It's not as hard as the usual one…" Umi said calmly.

"Anyway, so we're going into that world right now?" Maki asked.

"Ah, right, this would be your first time to fight with your persona, right Maki-chan?" Nozomi said.

"Yes…" she turned her sight away,

"Don't worry— I know about a lot of things in here! I can teach you!" Niko said proudly.

"Sounds like Niko is a scout too…" I said.

"A scout too?" Niko seems to be confused.

"Hanayo and Nozomi are scouts…" I said.

"Eh? So it wasn't just me?" Niko asked.

"I would say, I think Nozomi know a lot more things than you… she is the first scout…" I said.

"Huh? She doesn't even own a persona, right?" Niko said.

"Who needs persona, I can do it without…" Nozomi said proudly.

"I have to admit, Nozomi-senpai did a really good job in that too…" Umi said.

"It's true Nya! She is very sharp!" Rin said.

"G-Gh….." Niko smirked.

"There… now… I'll have to think again for the practice team…" I said.

"Practice team?" Maki wondered.

"Yep, we will divide into three teams for our practice. I usually not in the team since I'm always be on the watch, but since you two just joined, I think I can do the teaching…" I said.

"So we're sticking around with the previous team?" Honoka asked.

"Yup, I believe you all already used to each other too, right?" I said.

"Ah, yeah, I'm already used with Honoka-chan's fighting style and Hanayo-chan's signaling method…" Kotori said.

"I'm used to Rin's fighting style and Nozomi-senpai's signaling method too…" Umi said.

"Then, I guess Ericchi will go with Nikochi and Maki-chan?" Nozomi asked.

"Yup, I should be able to arrange the tactic for us too since I think Maki can do melee and ranged combat…" I said.

"I think it's perfect with Kitsune that also can do both by changing Arcana too…" Umi said.

"Yup, it's good…" Hanayo said.

"T..then… let's get going?" Maki asked nervously.

"Sure…"

* * *

Maki told us that we can use the television in her house instead of my house since Arisa would be there to watch television by now.

It's a lot private too since Maki doesn't have any sibling and she often be alone when at home anyway.

We went to Maki's winter wonderland to practice today and look for the summoning mark seals around the area. It's the safest practice we can do.

"There should be a spawning mark around here, I saw a lot of them before…" Hanayo said.

"Uh… well, Niko-senpai broke the main mark seal, so I doubt the lesser will exist again…" Kotori said.

"True, we already explored the whole area and find nothing but common shadows…" Umi said.

"I can't feel any dark energy too…" Nozomi said.

"Hmm... then maybe we can check on other's house?" I asked.

"N-no! please don't!" Umi said.

"Ah, right, we haven't check on other's house. Maybe we can start from Umi-chan's place?" Nozomi asked teasingly.

"Eh? They also have their own place?" Hanayo asked.

"Hmm.. I just know you're all special souls that required for something— and I think your wish make form during the midnight channel, so maybe that's why you're not always be inside your own home. It's like, your dream make form at where you enter the other world for the first time?" Nozomi explained.

"Then, Kotori and Rin doesn't have any special place?" I asked.

"Ah, true, we brought them in…." Nozomi replied.

"It's just a wonder, we found Umi at Honoka's place, right? Then why you think Umi have her own place?" I asked.

"Well… Umi-chan… I think you should explain that.." Nozomi said.

"W-Well! Actually! I was dragged in my place for the first time— then I realized my house is actually filled with my fantasy…so…. I ran to Honoka's place to hide from my own fantasy… I don't want to mention anyone about it— but Senpai guessed it…so…." Umi turned away shyly.

"Then, let's go there for practice…" I said.

"W-what?! Please don't, senpai! Please don't go there!" Umi retorted.

"I-It's already clean too! That's where I, Honoka, and Umi-chan usually practice…." Kotori said.

"Oh, yeah! We always practice there on our own when we're bored… it's clean, only common shadows inside…" Honoka said.

The trio laughed awkwardly…

Suspicious…. But I guess if they don't want us to go there that badly….

"Alright, we're not going there… have any idea of how we will practice?" I asked.

Everyone remained quiet.

"We can't skip this practice too you know. We have to prepare for the big battle…" I said.

"Oh-oh! Why don't we have a duel? Since Nozomi don't have a persona, I think we can duel and she is the jury…"Honoka said.

"The winner is obvious…." Everyone replied.

"Yeah…" they replied.

"W-wait there! We haven't even tried it yet, how could you just say the winner is obvious?" Niko asked.

"Mmm… I guess Niko-senpai don't know…. but we all know who will…" Kotori said.

"I never really see her too… how was she?" I asked.

"Niko-senpai isn't a fighter type, she is a scout too— but she could do some attacks…" Hanayo said.

"So it's just like you?" I asked.

"Yup, she can do blocks too. She has similar set of skills…" Hanayo replied.

"I can enhance your power, speed and defense too you know…" Niko said.

"W-Wah… she can do that? Then if we ever duel in group, I think Eli-senpai's team would probably be the strongest, Nya…" Rin said.

"I don't think so… if you watch closely— Ericchi have a very visible weakness…" Nozomi said.

"Eh?" Everyone seems to be confused.

I'm not surprised if she is the one who knows my weakness.

"But I'm not telling any of you…" Nozomi smiled teasingly.

"She's clearly just teasing…" Niko said.

"B-But it's possible you know… Nozomi-senpai has been there from the beginning…" Kotori said.

"Yeah… just remember—…" Honoka began to talk about the time when they enter the other world for the first time. The others started to respond except Maki. She seems to be lost in the conversation— or perhaps she is thinking of something as she keeps listening to them.

The conversations keep going on… I wonder where and how did I tell them that we need to practice. I have no idea where we can practice since we are kind of running out of training objects. We could just use the common shadows but it won't do much help for they who already mastered the basics and it's not going to be effective.

I guess we should just wait for the next victim?

But….

I don't want to see anyone else being the victim but Nozomi….

I want her to be the one who complete my form….

* * *

Night time,

We ended up doing nothing in the other world, though I was able to make weapon for Maki and Niko. They surely demand a lot. Maki asked for a pair of handguns that can be turned into swords while Niko asked for cute bracelets since she won't do much fight, but she said having something that can help her channel her power would be nice. She is a mage-wanna be…

Due to that, I also remake everyone's weapon so that they all have fair equipment.

I made a big hammer for Honoka, it was designed to be easy to handle and lighter too so that Honoka could control her swing better. Then Kotori asked for a traditional sewing wheel, she said she isn't moving a lot so having that kind of weapon is fine— besides she is more into magic too. Hanayo asked for a new glasses and a notebook to help her taking notes to things. She said she like to keep track of movement so she can arrange tactic for Kotori and Honoka in practice.

Umi didn't ask for another bow, but she said she would like some better arrows. She said the current bow is already amazing and she loves it too. Rin asked for a pair of claw that she can adjust to the range she need and a fighter boots. Then as for Nozomi, I gave her a handgun that she asked before and also upgraded her bag too.

"I wonder, is this bag not heavy for you? It basically keeps all the weapon and item of everyone's…." I said as I sat on the sofa and browse through her bag.

"Well, you already carried that yourself. Is it heavy?" she asked as she checks on the refrigerator.

"Nope…" I replied.

"There, that would be my answer…" she replied.

She approached me with a canned soda on her hand.

"Soda at night? That's not good…" I said.

"We only have this inside…" she replied.

Ah well… should've bought some milk…

"Alright then…"

I placed her bag away and accepted the drink. She sat next to me as I opened my can and drink. As I placed the can on the end-table, she lays her head on my shoulder and embraced me.

"Ericchi…" she called me softly.

I remained quiet.

"I want to be pampered tonight…" she said again.

"What you want to do then?" I asked.

"Anything that comes to your mind?" she asked.

I decided to just stroke her head as she snuggled to me cutely. I wonder if this is alright... I hope this feeling won't remain in her memory once I'm gone. I really have to make sure that I didn't leave too much things for her. Perhaps I should start to make a distance…?

"Mm… Nozomi… this is not what best friends do…." I said.

"I don't care about status… I really like being pampered by Ericchi…" she said.

Urgh….

"There…. Nozomi…. we're going to graduate… I'll be returning to Russia… although I will take you with me there, I believe you'll need to go back to Japan later time— we need to separate with each other at some point…" I said.

"If you're staying in Russia, then I'll be staying with you too…" she said

What?

"That can't be… how about your parents?" I asked.

"They won't mind… besides, they might as well forget that they have a daughter…" she said again.

"Nozomi…." I didn't know her relationship with her parents is…this bad…

"I'm always be forgotten by everyone around me anyway…." She said again.

I remained quiet to it.

"But… I have a feeling that Ericchi will remember me right?" she asked.

"I will…." I replied with a smile.

But I doubt you will remember me later…

"Ericchi promise?" she asked cutely.

"I promise…." I said.

"Thank you, Ericchi!" she snuggled again.

"Now I'm going to leave my feeling on Ericchi so Ericchi can remember me more!" she said playfully as she gets closer to me and embraces me tighter.

Maybe this is why she really wanted to be more intimate? But if it is what will make me remember her, then that would be what make her remember me… so basically…. I need to prevent it to happen….

I want her to be able to forget me…but she want me to remember her… it feels like I'm running away from her while she chase me around…. Maybe I need to change her focus….

"Ah, Nozomi… how about we plan for a vacation with the others?" I asked.

"With the others?" she asked back.

"The µ's… we need to be able to hang out with everyone, right?" I replied.

"That's true! We need to reach everyone!" she replied excitedly.

"Hmm... where should we go then…" I wondered.

"To the beach! It's summer!" she said happily.

"Ah, true-true… then.. what else…."

"We need to make them forget about seniority… Hanayo-chan especially… she often being too scared to tell her feeling to me when I tease her… I like bullying people, but it's not fun if she doesn't fight back…" Nozomi said.

"Kotori-chan too! She often tries too hard to be respectful! I don't want that!" Nozomi said again.

"So you just want them to fight back?" I giggled.

"Of course!" she replied cutely.

"Alright then… we can arrange that…" I said.

"But… where we should stay? I want us to stay more than a day so we can make a lot of good memories…" she said.

"Then, you can use my vacation house…" Maki said.

Wait… Maki?

"Maki?" I tried to look for her.

"I'm here.." Maki went out from the television.

"Uh…. you're visiting me not from the front door…." I said.

"I was just trying on this to prove something…" she said.

"What are you trying to prove?" I asked.

I can see Maki's eyes went to Nozomi, but then she turned away. Maybe she wants to say something in private with me?

"Can I answer that when we are alone?" Maki asked.

"Alright, I don't mind…" I said.

"Wait a minute! Ericchi shouldn't hide anything from me!" Nozomi said as she pulls me.

I looked at Maki again, looks like she mind with that. She looks somewhat upset.

"I'm not trying to, but I—…"

"Alright then…. You can hear it…" Maki said before I finished.

Nozomi looks amused with it.

"Can I have a seat?" Maki asked.

"Sure…"

She just takes the chair from the dining table then dragging it all the way close to our sofa. I thought she will sit on the cushion like how the others do it…

"I believe you two got some brain with you…" she said.

"Well…we do… but what is it that you want to prove?" I asked again.

"There's a really strange case in my family. I can't tell much yet— but I want you two to start working on my clinic…" she said.

"Uh? what?"

"It's not like I'm desperate with it, you can just refuse…." She turned her eyes away.

"What do you want us to do in your clinic?" Nozomi asked.

"Just work there… as a janitor or helper…" she said.

"When we can start working?" I asked.

"I'll tell you when…." She said again.

"We'll be waiting then…."

We all remained quiet awkwardly for a while.

"That's it…." Maki said as she stood up.

"That's it?"

"Yes, that's it…." She replied with her face blushing red.

I don't know what to comment to that. Nozomi seems to be quiet too.

"Thanks for tonight.. bye…" Maki said before she ran to the TV.

We stare at the empty chair for a while, don't know what to say. It's like she just come, dragging the chair, then say goodbye and gone.

I wonder what's up with her…

* * *

Summer Break,

As what we planned before, we are all going to Maki's vacation house. It's surprisingly luxurious enough and there's so much space in this place. I wonder if this place also keeps something. In the other world version, though that may not be my concern right now…

We're all promised to never use senpai words again to address each other. I want us all to feel like equal.

"There's enough bedroom for everyone…. But you may have to think of with who you're going to sleep with…"Maki explained as she showed us the bedrooms. Honoka, Rin, and Niko quickly jump into the bed and roll around it. Umi and Hanayo started to browse for the dresser while Kotori checks on the air conditioner.

"Then as for you two…" Maki turned to me and Nozomi.

"I know you want private place… so I've prepared it…" she said.

How could she have that idea… but either way, I don't want private time with Nozomi.

"Uhm…actually… maybe we can just sleep with everyone in the same room… maybe use futons on the hall?" I asked.

Maki remained quiet for a while as she keeps staring into us.

"I don't want to see anything like the mouthwash incident you know…" Maki said.

"M….Maki….let's just forgets about that..." I said.

Nozomi giggled.

"Don't worry Maki-chan, we know time and place…" she said along with her giggle.

Ah well… Nozomi…. why you always say it like we're doing it in daily basis…

"Alright then, but you're the one who tells everyone about it, ok?" Maki said.

"I don't mind with that…" I said.

"K… now that settled, I'm going to ask for the chef to put some ingredients ready…" Maki said as she left us.

Nozomi and I looking into each other, wondering how we will start the day, luckily, Umi approached us.

"Eli-senpai…"

"Hmmm….?" I grinned at her.

"Ah Uhm… I mean… Eli…." Umi said shyly.

"What?"

"We can practice for the school idol too here… also… we need to train everyone's stamina…" Umi said.

"Got any plan?" I asked.

"Yes… I've been arranging schedule…" Umi said as she browses through her own bag.

She showed me a paper and the schedule that she arranged. It's basically using the whole day effectively. I think this is a good schedule, though I don't know about everyone's opinion.

"Let's show this to everyone…" I said as I smiled at her.

"Yeah!"

* * *

We explained everyone about Umi's schedule,

It seems that they think the schedule is too tight. They want to play a lot more…

Well….

I can't really complain since it is supposed to be just to make them get along with each other.

"Umi-chan! Look! It's the sea! It's so blue and clear! Let's play!" Honoka shouted energetically. The others began to run around.

"Honoka! We can't! We need to practice!" Umi shouted back.

"Let's play, nya!" Rin shouted as she run first. Honoka and the others began to join except for Nozomi, Maki, and Umi.

"Wait! Everyone! It's practice!" Umi shouted again, but she was ignored.

"I guess that can't be helped…" I said.

"Eli-senpai…" Umi looked at me..

I grinned at her again.

"I mean… Eli….. we can't let them go off like that!" Umi said.

"Well…wouldn't it just be nice to follow your heart?" Nozomi asked.

Umi remained quiet for a while before she smiled.

"Right… but I still think we need practice so we're not wasting time here…" she replied with a smile.

"Let's do that tomorrow…" I said.

"Yup, let's…" Umi nodded before she ran to join them.

We could hear Maki sighed. We turned to her as she turned to us too,

"I'm going to relax…." She said.

"Go on…" I replied.

"I have a bottle of mouthwash on the sink if you want to use it…." Maki said as she left.

Why is she still into the mouthwash thing….

"Yup, thank you Maki-chan!" Nozomi giggled.

Nozomi held my hand as she hop in front of me.

"Now, Ericchi. Where shall we spend our day?" she asked.

"We're spending our day with them of course… we are here to bond with them, right?" I said.

"What about photos?" she pouts.

"We can take it with them, it would be a lot more fun with everyone too, right?" I tried to reason.

She still pouts,

"Alright, let's look around at midnight…" I said.

"We won't be able to take picture at midnight! Silly Ericchi!" she frowned.

I giggled at her,

"Then why don't we get some fireworks for them to play?" I asked.

"But I want it to be just two of us…." She replied.

"We can have that moment later at home…" I said.

"You promised me we will have a date in the beach!"

"I didn't say it will be just two of us for this one…"

"When is it to be the time for just two of us?" she asked— she seems to be annoyed already.

I pat her back.

"Patience, Nozomi.. patience…" I said teasingly.

I could hear her grumbling.

"Ericchi!" she looks really upset.

I quickly ran to join everyone on the beach and escape from her anger.

* * *

We spend the day with playing around the beach and taking a lot of photos of us,

I'm always getting the corner position since it would be the safest place for me. I wouldn't want them to wonder why they miss someone in the middle later. Although it might be fun to see it if I'm ever able to see it later...

I never think of what will come to me— but I don't think it would be necessary. Whatever that comes to me, it will be worth it.

After our dinner— which was served by Niko who's surprisingly good at cooking, we're all hanging out with each other for a while. Nozomi began to touch her tarot cards again and do fortune telling for them. While they're all there, Maki stay a little far from them— just like me.

I decided to approach her.

"You are not joining them…" I said.

"Why would I? I don't believe in fortune telling, especially when it comes from a set of card…" she said coldly.

"Hmm… Nozomi is not exactly depending on her cards for fortune telling, she is somewhat have that power, you know… she is our scout, remember?" I said.

"Still, it's stupid. I do believe it has its own meaning, but to predict future? Seriously…?" she replied coldly again.

"You don't want to know about them?" I asked.

"No, what good of knowing it? In the end, we're all decides our own fate…" she said.

We're all decides our own fate…..? Way to say it, The Fortune.

"You're right…. But sometime we can't run from reality— from our duty… don't you agree?" I asked.

"I'm aware of my fate, but it doesn't mean that I can't make my own choice at some point… that's why I still think it's stupid to use those cards to predict future…" she said again.

Hmm… maybe it will be too fast to argue with her… I'll need to get something to approach her…

"Then, why don't you get me another deck of cards? I can show you something more interesting…" I said.

She remained quiet for a while before she turned around— opened her drawer on the end table nearby and took a deck of playing cards. She gave it to me and stares at me quietly.

"Alright… pay attention…" I started by shuffling the cards normally.

I've learned a lot of card tricks back then. My uncle is a magician and he taught me how to do some tricks— turns out that I was too interested to it and began to research on my own.

The first trick for her, I placed the deck on my palm, then turn it over— made it disappear from my hand. Maki widen her eyes, she grabs my hand and trying to shake it off. There's nothing of course.

"W-what the….. how did it happen? Are you a magician?" she asked in awe. She keeps looking around my hand, my wrist, my thigh, everywhere. Yet she couldn't find anything.

"Where's the card?" Maki asked.

"Over here…" I pulled the cards out of her hairs— pulling one card and followed by the other cards, it flows into my hand like a crawling snake.

"W-Whoa! Do you have magnet on your hand or something?" she looks amazed.

I just smiled at her.

"Check this out…" I put the deck on my palm again, put my other palm above it and quickly pull up the cards— playing it around with my finger and made a spiral stairs with the cards.

"W-Wonderful… Please do another…" she said in awe.

"Alright, how about this…" I turned my hands around— quickly change the spiral stairs into fans of cards, then turn it over again, clapped my hands and made it disappear again. I showed off my empty hands to her.

She really looks amazed with it. She once again trying to look around my hands and even my pocket, but she only could find Kitsune card in it.

"Where is it?" Maki asked again.

"Take a look…" I snapped my fingers— popping out one card, then place it on her hand. She began to examine the card.

I continued to snap my fingers over and over as she accepts every card that falls to her hand neatly. She keeps looking at it in awe— that took everyone's attention too.

"W-Waw-wa… Eli-senpai doing magic tricks!" Hanayo said.

"Hmmm?" I grinned at her,

"I mean….Eli-chan!" she said again.

"Mm…it's so hard to not use senpai… we're already too used with it…" Hanayo said shyly,

"Come on, you can do it. We're all equal…" I said.

"Yup, I'm trying to think that way…" Hanayo replied— she seems to be a little less shy.

"Do the tricks again, Eli-chan!" Honoka said.

"Yeah, please do— I swear I saw something, Nya!" Rin said.

I repeated the same trick—though with different direction and faster speed. They seem to be impressed by it. They clap their hands after they watched me doing so.

Uhm…. I stole the spotlight….

I should've not do that….

But… I suppose it works to make me able to reach everyone's heart?

Uhm.. to think about it… I really should somehow impress them and make them able to understand their Arcana, but aren't that will make them remember me as well? Although I thought it would be fun to make them feel confused— I'm not seriously going to be that cruel.

What I supposed to do?

I'm so confused of what I should do to my relationship to them and me.

I really hope Kitsune can help me out of this, but then Kitsune is actually myself so I suppose it won't do much help….

"Ah- Eli-chan! Can you do the trick that's like… uh…. like…. Juggling cards?" Kotori asked.

"Sure…"

I did what she asked— even better. I shuffled the card and throw them around my body— almost like how people do basketball trick.

"W-woah! Then-then! Eli-chan! Can you also do…."

They began to ask a lot of tricks— I know most of them and luckily they don't know that much either. I decided to just keep showing off and hoping to meet Kitsune again in my dream later…or just someone..please tell me what to do...

* * *

Around midnight,

I thought we're all fell asleep after we ended with pillow fighting after having random chats about school idols, though Nozomi still awake and she poked me cutely.

"Poke-poke, Ericchi!" she whispered.

"Hm?"

"You promised to go out with me this midnight…" she said with a pleased grin. Looks like she is happy to make everyone tired— she is the one who started the fight and blamed Maki. I'm surprisingly supported her too back then, just because I somewhat feel like I need to make Maki get along with everyone else too.

Well… I promised so I guess I can't make that not true…

"Alright, let's go out… do you want to bring the fireworks too?" I asked.

She shook her head

"Let's save that for later, I want to talk about something else with Ericchi…" she said.

We went out to the beach, walking through the sands with our night dress and a jacket.

She seems to be in her calm mode right now.

"Ericchi— I'm just wondering… I feel like Ericchi is being friendly to others lately.. is there anything that I missed? Anything that make Ericchi being full of smile and friendliness?" She asked.

I shook my head,

"Nope, you missed nothing…" I replied.

"Is that so?" she smiled.

"Yup…" I nodded.

"Then Ericchi is just more open to others…?" she smiled again.

"Yup, that's it… We're all growing up together, right? Can't stay the same forever…" I said.

She keeps her smile.

"Then I suppose I'm doing good as Ericchi's guide?" she asked.

"Yup… but… by the way…. there's something that I wanted to ask you…." I said.

"What is it?" she asked again calmly..

"Nozomi, you're the ghost girl that haunted me three years ago… right?" I asked.

She remained quiet.

"You don't need to answer that, but I want to say thanks for giving me this power…" I said.

She shook her head.

"It's not from me…" she said.

"But you woke my power up…" I said.

"I said, it's not from me…" she said again.

I don't get it, Kitsune told me she awakens her…

"It already existed in Ericchi's fate…." She said again.

Ah…speaking of fate…. Hmm… I suppose she already know— but… does she actually know? I have to make sure of it…

"Yup, to triumph against the ten headed dragon is my fate too, right?" I asked.

"Yup, it is…" she smiled sweetly.

She made immediate respond, so I suppose that is all that she knows about.

"Though, honestly… I only know about the beginning…. So I'm not very sure of what actually will be happen at end….." she replied weakly.

"It's alright, I think I will get through it just fine. I've learned a lot of Arcana because of you, so I guess with a little more push; I'll be able to learn everything…" I said.

"I know, I believe on Ericchi…." She said.

I smiled at her.

"Though, I hope Ericchi is a little smarter at one part— so I can actually teach one special Arcana for Ericchi…. But since Ericchi is so dumb about it…." She smirked wryly.

"Special Arcana?" I asked.

"Mmm….well…. it's hard to explain and it's not easy to turn someone like Ericchi into that Arcana… it's pretty risky too….. so… can we just save that for later?" she asked back.

"I don't mind…"

I wonder what Arcana is that and what am I bad at…. I thought I'm good at everything already?

"What am I bad at though? Maybe I can work that out mean while?" I asked.

She remained quiet.

"It won't leave me at peace when I know I'm bad at something…" I said again.

She just suddenly hugged me as I said it. I wonder why…

"Nozomi….?" I called her softly.

She turned her eyes up to me, I can see her face blushing red.

"Ericchi— I want to ask a question…" she said.

"Huh? What is it? You can always just ask?"

"Well, Ericchi, if you want something really-really-really badly…. Are you going for your best to get it?" she asked.

"Of course, what kind of question is that?" I replied.

"Ericchi, this may sound stupid— but I'm really worried about you and this special Arcana… so I want to wake it up before it's too late… it's already very risky to wake that one, but it's better than being awaken at the wrong time…" she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked again.

"Someone who loves perfection, one that always do at best to get everything perfectly done, one that rarely face a failure because of her ability to cause the perfection itself... I can't imagine this special Arcana awaken in you when the time is not right…. this is a hard choice for me too, Ericchi…." She said.

"I don't get it…" I said.

"You don't need to understand it now…. I'll just say that you're not the only one who is facing a hard choice and struggle… I might be nothing like you, but there's another reason why I wanted to always stick around with you, Ericchi…" she said.

"I see…."

"So that's why! You always have to take me to anywhere! I want to be always-always-always be with Ericchi! Don't ever make a distance! I'll be your guide until the end of the time… it doesn't matter what we are… but you have to know that if you ever separate with me, it can cause something fatal!"

I… I don't know how to respond to that. I'm sure I was trying to make distance, but she is actually say that I shouldn't or it will be fatal…. What is this Special Arcana anyway… why she treat it like something that extremely dangerous or something?

Ah either way, maybe I should just continue reaching everyone around me until the time comes.

* * *

**A/N : There... this is part 1 Social Link. **

**It's important for the story so I can't skip it.**

**Please wait for Nozomi's Arcana. ^^a**

**I won't spoil to anyone and leave you all guessing until these chapters finished. So I might not answer any private message about that matter anymore.**

**and yep yep : The Priestess and The Temperance Arcana maxed! **

**Then about Niko vs Pritemps, there will be an explanation to it later.**


	17. The Social Links Part 2

**A/N : There you go. next chapter.**

**Thanks for review/comment/faves/follows! I appreciate it!**

* * *

A few days after summer break is over,

I promised with Hanayo to help her and Rin sending their orders. It seems that the business they do is going very well, though they often encountered something that they can't deal with such as haggler.

I could deal with them easy, though I can see that Hanayo and Rin are both really lacking of knowledge about how to be actually looks upset to shake them off. Poor them….

"Mm…seriously, without Eli-chan, a lot of people try to persuade us to lower our price while they ask for a lot of things…" Hanayo said.

"They're very troublesome, nya!" Rin added.

"I guess you two need more charisma…" I said teasingly.

"We don't have that nya…." Rin sighed.

"I wonder if Nozomi can suggest anything about that… she is pretty experienced as merchant…" I said.

"We asked her, she said we should be able to deal with them ourselves…" Rin sighed.

Thinking about it, she has a point…

"True. I believe I can't stick around with you two forever too…. Hmm… I wonder if I can somehow train you two in intimidating people or at least, refusing…" I said.

"Eh…? Intimidating?" Hanayo looks confused.

"Intimidating….like…" Rin took a deep breath,

"Nyaaaaa!" she posed like an angry cat… hmm.. that didn't scare me.

"No…. it's more like….this…"

I frowned at them.

They smirked in fear already.

"S-Scary….." Hanayo said.

"There, I only frowned at you…" I said as I lighten my expression again.

"But it's so scary Nya…." Rin said.

"Hmm.. well, you two should try to make that expression…." I said.

"Let me try…" Hanayo tried to frown, though she looks more like…hm… like trying to get her breath out? It's kind of cute….

"Not working?" she asked sadly.

"It's cute…" I replied.

"Yup! It's very cute Nya!" Rin said.

"Thank you!" she replied happily.

"It's not supposed to be cute…" I said again

"Right…" They sighed.

We remained quiet for a while.

I don't remember how I can make that frowning expression looks so scary— maybe it's just how I am by default…

I decided to leave this matter for now and continue helping them today…

* * *

Night time,

As I returned home, I can see Arisa watching the television quietly.

"I'm home…" I said.

"Ah! Onee-san!" Arisa quickly stand up and run to jump on me.

"There…" I gave her a hug as I caught her.

I could hear someone running down the stairs.

"Ericchi!" Nozomi ran to me and Jump on me too.

"N-Nozomi!" I quickly put Arisa on my left arm and caught Nozomi with my right arm. She is getting heavier….

"Ah! Onee-san still strong!" Arisa said.

Well…. If I get jumped on every time I returned home, my arms will grow stronger…..

"Yup! Ericchi still strong!" Nozomi said playfully.

I put the two down.

"Onee-san! I'll be having my first semester exam soon!" she said happily.

"Harasho, you promised me to get a perfect score, right?" I asked.

"Yup! I really will!" she said again.

"Now, let's study?" I said.

"Yup! Hang on!" she ran to her room.

Nozomi embraced my arm closely and strokes my forearm— like always,

"Ericchi… I'm worried about something…" she said.

"Worried about what?" I asked.

"Arisa's pride as your sister…. If you couldn't control that, she may transform into The Tower when she fails to fulfill your standard…" Nozomi said.

"I see…" I nodded.

"Will you force her to fulfill your standard, Ericchi?" she asked.

"I have to…" I said.

"Expected from you, Ericchi… but remember— she is not you and you shouldn't make her feel like you… Although you're her sister, you two are still two different individual…" she said again.

Sounds like she knows more about how to talk with her later…

Maybe I should let her do the talking after the lesson?

* * *

We studied until late tonight,

Arisa seems to be able to absorb a lot of things to her brain too. She is somewhat energetic tonight… Nozomi is a little tired after helping out at Shrine, though I could see her trying her best to keep on paying attention to Arisa.

Arisa seems to be tired already, but she tried her best to pay attention to Nozomi too. I can see her eyes getting redder from the tiredness— I can let them keep going since that's what Nozomi and Arisa want to do, but I also can stop the lesson so everyone can rest.

_[I decided to stop the lesson]_

"Arisa, Nozomi… let's stop right here…" I said.

"Eh?" Arisa looks surprised. Nozomi remained quiet as she looks into me confusedly,

"We can study again later… you two needs to go to bed…" I said.

"But… we haven't finished this chapter…" Arisa said.

"Take a break…" I said clearly.

"Onee-san….." she looks a little sad.

Hmm…. I can just speak out what I think, but I also can ask Nozomi to tell her…

_[I decided to let Nozomi talk]_

"Nozomi, I believe you have something to say…" I said.

"Ah, Ericchi, you remember…" she smiled at me weakly.

"Go on, tell her what you think…" I said again.

She looks into Arisa with her sweet smile,

"Arisa… we should get some rest…" she said.

I can see Arisa began to smile wryly.

"I understand you want to be perfect like Ericchi, but Arisa shouldn't force herself…" Nozomi said.

Arisa turned her head down,

"It's not fair…" she said.

This sounds bad…. Is it a bad idea to let Nozomi talk?

"Why everyone always says that to me…. Am I dumb?" she said again, I could hear her trying to hold her cry.

"No.. it's not that. Arisa… it just that you shouldn't force yourself to be perfect… I believe it also takes time for Ericchi too to learn something…"Nozomi tried to convince her.

"Onee-san can learn everything instantly. She is clever, she is a genius, she is strong, she is kind and she is beautiful…. Why am I not born to be like her? It's not fair!" she said again.

I don't know what to say to her… I didn't know she felt that way.

"Arisa… Ericchi is not that perfect…" Nozomi said.

"Lies… Onee-san knows about a lot of things! Onee-san can do a lot of things too! It's not fair! Why am I not born like her?" Arisa began to cry.

"Arisa…. Listen, you're wrong to think Ericchi is literally perfect. She has weakness too— it just that she didn't show it to you…." Nozomi said again.

"That's what mama and papa said! But the truth is— Arisa is nothing compared to Onee-san! Even Onee-san did a lot of silly things, it was all just and act to cheer me up! Because Onee-san is so kind! She is selfless! She never thinks of herself! That what makes her perfect!" she cried before she ran all the way back to her room.

I sighed,

"Arisa…." Nozomi seems to be concerned about it.

I don't know what to do…. It's like if I help her out, it made her feel more unfair….

"Ericchi! Say something…" Nozomi asked.

"I don't know what to say... honestly…" I said. Nozomi sighed to me.

"This is bad…. It's my fault…" Nozomi looks a little distressed.

At a time like this, I feel like I hope it's my time to be gone to become seal to that ten headed dragon. I hope that I never existed so that Arisa can feel better…

Wait a minute….

That's it!

That's the idea!

I'm so brilliant..

I mean….

I'll have to try it…

"Nozomi…" I called her.

"I'm going out…" I said as I stood up.

"Ericchi?" she looks worried.

"Tell Arisa, I'm going out and never return..." I said again.

"W-wait! Ericchi! You can't—…." She paused for a while. I smiled at her.

"Oh…" Nozomi nodded.

"I get the idea…" she said again.

"Harasho…" I smiled at her.

"Actually Ericchi, can I try to tell her something else?" she asked.

"Sure…"

* * *

The next day,

Nozomi and I called everyone, told them about the idea we have for Arisa. Nozomi's idea is a lot brilliant than me, I suppose she is just a better prankster, not that I mind with that...I'm still the one who come up with the prototype idea anyway.

At early morning, I left everything inside the house and use the copy of the stuff that I need for school from the other world. Luckily it's updated just like how it looks in the real world.

I couldn't really see things, but I could hear them from the inside of Television. I can hear Nozomi is about to leave the house as Arisa called her,

"Nozomi-nee-san…"

"Yes?" she asked.

"Where's Onee-san?" she asked.

"You have an older sister?" Nozomi asked.

"W-what do you mean by that question? I have Onee-san! Eli-nee-san!" she said again.

"Eli? Is that her name? How cute…" Nozomi said. She is really good at acting…

"Nozomi-nee-san usually calls her Ericchi! You don't remember?" Arisa asked, I can hear her began to worry.

"Ericchi? Hmm…. It's a cute nick name… but sorry, I have no idea. Are you ok, Arisa?" Nozomi asked.

"Eh? Of course… I'm ok! Uh…uhm…"

Arisa began to be sound confused. I can hear her trying to look around the drawer near the sofa. Just like what I expect…

"W-what? This photo supposed to have Onee-san in it! Why is it…." Arisa sounds flustered.

"Hmm… Arisa, I don't have much time. I have to go to school… let's talk again later, ok?" Nozomi said as I could hear her leaving the house.

"Onee-san….. why she didn't remember her?" she said weakly.

It wounds me to hear it— but I can't ruin this plan… I'm glad the real thing in later time won't be like this.

I decided to leave the house through the other world.

* * *

Hanayo told me to go out through the advertisement screen behind the department store,

It's a very hideous place and Arisa won't be going here in the morning. I quickly run all the way to school before Arisa tried to visit here to ask around. I know she will do that.

Once I arrived at the classroom, which is my save point for this phase, I can see Nozomi fall asleep on her table. She has been doing a lot of work on editing photos and some video that will be used in later phase. I have to admit she is really good at it.

Niko arrived not long after me, she was then placing her bag on her own seat and approach me.

"Eli, your sister is troublesome… she is really hard to be persuaded…" Niko said.

"Well… she is my sister…" I said to her.

"Nikocchi, you should've expects that. Both of them are stubborn….." Nozomi said tiredly.

"I don't know much about Eli or Arisa, you know. I have my own problem…" Niko said again.

"But seriously, Eli. For them who don't know much about you, you look purely perfect. It's like that is what you look like on the surface. If only you could show everyone your dumb side a little more…"

"She knows how to be dumb, Nikocchi… you shouldn't ask her to be any dumber than she is…" Nozomi said.

"I'm lost…" I said. What am I dumb at?

"See?" Nozomi said.

Niko sighed.

"I'm not sure if you're playing dumb or you seriously don't understand… but either way, Eli… How will you return to your home? You said that you believe she will try to check on afterschool again?" Niko asked.

"That would be Honoka and the other's job…" I said again.

Niko smirked,

"You believe they can do anything about it…?" she asked.

"You're doubting them… when the three are together, they can get through almost everything…" I said.

"Huh-yeah? I beat the two of them plus one easily…" Niko said.

"Really? You sounded strong then…" I smiled at her.

"They're missing Umi-chan… it's not three of them…" Nozomi said.

"Hmmph! I think it won't make any change!" Niko said.

She is clearly boasting too much. I need to get her back down somehow… though I wonder why Nozomi hasn't commented about it yet…. Or maybe she needs Niko away from here…or actually….

"Well, we could try the duel later… maybe you and three of them?" I said teasingly.

"No problem… three personas versus mine…" she smiled proudly.

I could hear Nozomi giggled.

"I'm looking forward for the show…" Nozomi said.

"Of course, I'll impress you. Maybe you can also learn from me until you get your persona…" Niko said.

"If I ever have one…" Nozomi replied with a sweet smile.

We can hear the school bell for class ringing. It's time to sit cutely and listen to the lecture intensely.

* * *

After School,

I went all the way to the student council, used my binocular to peek from the window. Honoka, Umi, and Kotori managed to make Arisa go off to her school this morning, now it supposed to be Hanayo and the others if Arisa still insist.

I can see Arisa is actually waiting me outside. She really insisted so much isn't she?

I can also see Hanayo and Rin walk out from the school with their delivery bag, there's also Maki with them, I wonder what will happen?

I can see Arisa stopped them, she began to talk about something— and oh, she showed them my photo from the school idol shop. Well… that's a flaw… big mistake.

I can see Hanayo and Rin went Panic, though Maki spoke to her a little nervously.

I can see the chairwoman approach them. I wonder if Kotori already told her mother about it?

She seems to speak confidently to her. I can see a hint of tears in Arisa's eyes, yet she seems to still insist something, then I could see her running inside the school.

I think she is after this room then.

I need to hide….

I can see Hanayo quickly wear her special glasses, she said something..and…

"Ericchi! You need to hide!" Nozomi said as she open the door. I can see her wearing the special glasses too.

"Where?" I asked.

She looked at the computer screen…

I don't think I'll fit there…

"Eli! You must hide!" Niko said as she approached the room too, she is also wearing the special glasses.

"Nikochi… let's work that out…" Nozomi said.

Niko nodded….

Oh dear….

They approached me….

Nozomi lifted me along with Niko.

"Nozomi… I'm not going to fit there…." I said.

"You will…." Nozomi said in seriousness.

"It's not going to be painful…" Niko said.

They carried me all the way to the computer screen….

They are able to put my head in, but my shoulder stuck.

"Put one of your arms in first, Ericchi…." Nozomi said.

I did what she asked. I can feel them pushing me in…. I managed to get my shoulder in… but…

"My breast! My breast stuck!" I said.

I can feel Nozomi pressed my breast as Niko pushing me in. I managed to get in until my waist, but….

"My butt! My butt stuck!" I said.

I can feel Nozomi pressed my butt, tilted my waist a bit and Niko pushed me in. I managed to get in…

* * *

That was painful…

Niko threw my school bag in.

I can hear the door of student council room opened roughly a few moment later.

"Onee-san!" Arisa shouted.

I couldn't hear a response for a moment there.

"What is it, Arisa?" Nozomi asked calmly.

"No… not Nozomi-nee-san… Eli-nee-san! Where is she?" she asked.

"Huh? You're looking for someone?" Niko asked.

"Eli-nee-san! Ayase Eli! She is my sister!" she said again.

"Mm… Arisa… you've been saying that she is your sister… are you sure? From what I know, you don't have a sister…" Nozomi said calmly.

"I have a sister! This is how she looks!" Arisa said.

"I know she is somewhat looks like you, but claiming a photo of idol as a photo of your sister is not going to fool anyone…" Niko said.

"No! She is my sister! She is really my sister!" Arisa said again.

"Are you sure? Maybe you can ask your parents about it?" I could hear the chairwoman voice.

I couldn't hear a response for a while there.

Well, I'm not worried since I also already told my parents about it. I can hear Arisa talk to my parents in Russian. She basically asked if she have a sister named Ayase Eli, I couldn't hear what my parents said but I'm sure they said what I want them to say. Arisa began to protest about them being not able to remember that they have two daughters… though she was all quiet for a while there.

"So…? Do you have a sister?" the chairwoman asked.

"They said… I never had one…" Arisa replied weakly.

No one gave a reply to her for a while.

"But I'm sure I have one! I really love her! She is brilliant, she is clever, she is strong, she is beautiful, she is kind! She is perfect!" Arisa said again.

"That kind of person… I don't think she ever existed… or maybe it just also because you only can see her in the television… everyone make up everything in there you know… It's a place of human wishes…" Niko said.

"No way! I never see Onee-san in television other than her dancing video…." She paused.

"Right! Dance video! Onee-san is in the µ's! Your school idol!" she continued.

"Are you sure? We don't have anyone named Ayase Eli…" Niko said.

"I have the video of us here… you want to check it out?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes please… I'm sure she is there!"

I can hear our song played. I'm glad we recorded the audio file separately so Nozomi doesn't have to work too much to remove my part and replace it with Maki's dummy audio.

"See? She isn't there…." Nozomi said.

"No way! That can't be! I know I have Onee-san!" she said again.

"Hmm…. I'm interested to hear this imaginary Onee-san…" the chairwoman said.

"No! She is real! She isn't my imagination! Why are you all acting like she never existed?" Arisa said.

"We really never know about Ayase Eli. We only know the idol Ayase Eli, but we never know she is your sister since we know you never have one…" Niko said.

"Yup, you're the only special girl that your parents have…" the chairwoman said.

"No! She is really my sister! I really have a sister!" Arisa cried.

It really hurts me so much to hear her crying like that. I really wished that I could show up and hug her, but I have to stay here…

Hmm…

I wonder if Kitsune have the same thought as I am right now… but we really need to talk about this somehow…

"Arisa…." I could hear Nozomi called her softly.

"Let's just go home…." She continued.

"No! I'm not going anywhere until I can see my sister! She must be somewhere in this school by now, right?! I want to see her!" Arisa shouted.

"You can look around the school, see if you can find her…" Niko said.

"Arisa, don't be a stubborn… I'm responsible for you here…" Nozomi said calmly.

"No! You're just a wife-wanna be! You're just obsessed with my sister! You're just getting along with me so you can impress my sister! You never actually love anyone else but my sister— you did everything because of my sister! You only have my sister in your eyes!" Arisa shouted.

Ouch, Arisa…. if that was really the case— that hurt.

I can hear Nozomi giggled softly …

"Arisa, I never knew your sister before… how could I love her when I don't even know about her?" she said.

"You said it before! You said it was love in the first sight! You said that there's no one that can attract you more than her… you said that you may have been in a deep love with her by now… I know you want her to be yours no matter what…" Arisa said.

"Arisa… don't say something like that here…" Nozomi replied calmly.

"I get it now… you want to hide my sister so that you can own her all by yourself… you're selfish!" Arisa said.

I really need to give her as scolding. Nozomi is not selfish… she is also a selfless person… but… I need to stay here for now… sigh… I really wonder if this will be going well until the last phase…

I can hear Arisa cried loudly, sound like someone hugged her after that, Nozomi maybe?

"Arisa…. you're tired. Let's go home…" Nozomi said gently to her.

"Seriously though, Arisa, why would you want anyone that perfect in your family? That would make you less special, right?" Niko said.

Good job Niko. That's the point of this… it supposed to be Nozomi who points that out, but it works anyway.

"Ah… yes, to think about it, isn't it much better if you're the only special one? It won't be fair for you if you have anyone that perfect in your family…." The chairwoman said softly.

I couldn't hear Arisa's respond. The room seems to be quiet for a while too.

"Hmm… I better take you home now…" Nozomi said.

"Yup, she should. She really should think about it…" the chairwoman said.

I can hear the door opened once and closed again. Sound like they already left.

"Looks like she really love her sister…" The chairwoman said.

"There's nothing better than a family love…" Niko replied to her. I can hear the chairwoman giggled,

"Yup, but this is just a wonder though…. Is Toujou really swings that way with Ayase?"

"W-Well! I don't know! I just know they're close with each other!" Niko said.

I can hear the chairwoman giggle again.

"Really? Then I should try takes a peek in the student council room sometime…" she said.

"Ah-ahahaha…." Niko laughed awkwardly.

"Alright then, Yazawa-chan, I'm going back to my place… tell me if the scandal between the two happen. I want to peek… and… oh, tell Ayase to come to my room to talk about something else…" the chairwoman said teasingly.

What scandal?

"Aha-ha..yeah…sure…." Niko replied awkwardly again.

I can hear the door opened and closed once again.

"Now I see why Kotori act like that sometime…." Niko mumbled.

Well…. I still don't get it...

"Ey— Eli… are you still there?" I can hear Niko called me.

I put my head into the screen.

"Yes…" I replied.

"Then you hear what the chairwoman said right? Go on meet her in her room…" Niko said.

"Uh….alright…. but… can you help me?" I said.

Niko sighed.

"Right…. Now I realize having a small body have its benefit too…." Niko said.

"Yea….. Thanks…."

I sighed at her too.

* * *

I decided to go to the chairwoman office,

Apparently, the chairwoman just wanted to give me more work for the student council. Though she added one conversation this time…

"Say, Ayase, does Arisa-chan always jealous of you?" she asked.

"She never tells… but I always tried to not make her jealous…" I said.

She giggled at me.

"The more you do that, the more flawless you are, Ayase. Although I've seen you being panic and messed up a few things, you're just in the phase of being perfect… I hope Arisa-chan can see it that way…" she said.

"I hope so...she always thinks that I can do it in instant… that's not how I truly am…"

"There, you're just showing your kindness again…" she giggled.

"Then, what should I do?" I asked politely.

"Nothing… just stay who you are…." She said again.

I remained quiet.

"You know what, Ayase, you really remind me of my husband…"

"I'm…sorry?" why would I remind her of her husband…..

"Yes. My husband… he was so clueless about how to educate Kotori. Turns out he is being too strict to her and as he realized it, he tried his best to make a distance with her— he thought that Kotori hates his existence… so he moved to Paris to work…"

"Ah…."

"I know the case is different, but I can see you're trying to do the same thing with him… to tell you though, Ayase, when my husband moved to Paris, Kotori cried all day and night, she really loves him because he is the one who made her being so motivated on everything she did especially her hobby.." she said again.

"I believe you have another plan though, right? You and…." She smiled teasingly..

"Your wife..?" she emphasized the last word she spoke.

"I...I'm sorry….?"

She laughed.

"I'm teasing you, Ayase, you're always be so serious here…"

"Oh…"

"If you're keeping that stern and serious face, you would totally fit the father figure, Ayase, you should smile more often, show your beauty…" she said again.

I nodded and smiled to her.

"There, now you're less fatherly… but maybe Toujou would prefer the fatherly one? Or maybe she is fine with both? Hmm…. Such scandal… student council president and her vice president…. Classic romance at school…." She nodded seriously…

"Ayase, are you familiar with office romance plot?"

"U-uh….well…I like reading romance book… I think I often encountered it, but usually it's the boss and the secretary…" I said.

"Tell me, are you reading the classic one or one with modern improvement?"

"Uhm…. It's… the classic one…. I don't really read the modern one since mostly is 18+ rated…" I said.

"You're still reading the book without adult content? That's bad Ayase, at your age— and with your intelligence, you should read book with adult content in it. Not at school of course, but still…. I can't believe you never read that kind of book! I wonder how dense you are in something related to it right now, but either way, you should, Ayase… it's part of education— it's part of your life. You can't remain innocent about it!" she said, somewhat enthusiastic…

She really reminds me of Kotori when talking to Nozomi… but then again, she is Kotori's mother… she probably be the source of her trait…..

"I doubt you're reading manga with that content too, right?"

"I never really read manga…I don't have much time." I replied.

"Oh dear! Ayase! This is really bad! How can you?!"

"I'm sorry….?"

"Did you watch movie…?" she asked.

"I do…."

"What genre?"

"Mostly… action and romance?"

"Action and romance! No! No! that's no good! I bet you're interested only on the action— also , the only romantic thing you see is the kiss! No! No! That's bad Ayase… that's really bad…"

I don't get it…. What's so bad about it?

"Being romantic is not only about flirt talking and kissing, Ayase! Sometime it can go a little wilder, such as…hmm…" she began to think.

"Ayase, I think I'll just borrow you some of my DVD…"

"Uh…what?"

"Being clever and brilliant in study is good, Ayase, but you need that kind of knowledge too! You don't need to do it… but knowing is important! So you know if you or someone else is being sexually harassed!" she said again.

"I….I…I see…" I replied.

"Come back again tomorrow ok? I'll give you them…" she said.

I nodded politely.

I don't know what to say…. Why she said it like it's a big deal? I never like being touched by random strangers too anyway…. Not like anyone can touch me….and if someone else being sexually harassed… they usually ask for help, right?

* * *

The next phase of today's event with Arisa,

I went home through the other world again and waited near the television of the other world side— already changed to my pajamas too. I could hear Nozomi and Arisa already began their daily lesson. Seems like Arisa is already calmed down… and Nozomi is surprisingly not upset at her… not even a bit… she is such a kind person…

After all that mean talks, that I bet must be painful for her, she is still willing to teach Arisa with all of her kindness, she remained calm and loving too.

The study keeps going on until late, I can hear Arisa began to sobs…

"Nozomi-nee-san…" she said weakly.

"Hmm?" Nozomi replied calmly.

"I'm sorry for what I said before… I don't know you're playing dumb or not, but I was just angry… because I believe I have a sister… but everyone acts like I never have one… and the most painful for me is when I see Nozomi-nee-san act like never know my sister— I know Nozomi-nee-san know her, I know Nozomi-nee-san is in love with her…. I already know everything…" she said.

I couldn't hear Nozomi made a respond.

"I also know when she is here, I feel like she is being unfair because she is so perfect, but to think about it again… maybe it's true that she is not that perfect. She is afraid of darkness…. She is stubborn like me… she is stiff…. she hardly makes friends too… and more importantly…. She is always lonely without me or Nozomi-nee-san… maybe the perfect one is Nozomi-nee-san… not her…" Arisa said.

"Arisa…" Nozomi called her.

I can hear Arisa sobs.

"Everyone have their own flaw…" Nozomi said.

The room seems to be quiet for a while.

"That's why human aren't made alone…. They made each other perfect… nobody can be perfect alone…" Nozomi continued.

"I know…" Arisa replied.

"So… Arisa, you should go to bed now…" Nozomi said.

"No… I still want to wait for my sister! She must be going somewhere, right? She can't be actually gone…" Arisa said.

Nozomi giggled.

"Well, it's aleady almost midnight…" Nozomi smiled.

"Where did she go? Where did she hide? Is she going somewhere behind the television?" Arisa asked.

"Behind the television? Is there any space behind it?" Nozomi asked.

"I swear I used to saw you and the others going out from there!" Arisa said.

"Eh? You did?"

"Yes! I don't know what you're up to but I believe you're doing something good! So I and Yukiho not worried about it…" she said.

"You and Yukiho?" Nozomi seems to be a little confused.

"Yup, we used to peek in at the time you saved Hanayo-nee-san and Rin-nee-san!" she said.

Well… I didn't expect her to do that… but I suppose….. that can't be unseen…

"Hmm.. peeking isn't good…." Nozomi said.

"Hehe…I'm sorry, but Yukiho was so curious because she hardly trust her sister…" Arisa giggled.

"I see…." Nozomi replied calmly.

"So… is Onee-san staying there all the time?" Arisa asked.

"I don't know…" Nozomi replied.

"Onee-san!" Arisa tried to call me.

Should I answer to that? Don't think so… I would want something better.

"Hmm… Arisa, you know, if you want a miracle to be true, you need to pray to the God…" Nozomi said.

"Ok!"

I can hear Arisa clap her hands twice.

"Please God, I want my sister to be existed again!" she said.

I remained on my place.

"Yup, that's it. Now go to bed. Maybe she will be exists tomorrow…" Nozomi said.

"Ok!" I can hear Arisa run to her room.

The room is quiet for a while. I also could hear Nozomi walked away from her place. Did she go upstairs? Then maybe I should go there too…

* * *

I went to my main bedroom, but still in the other world,

I can hear Nozomi called me from there.

"Ericchi… can you jump all the way up…? If you can't, you can try jumping from the bed…"

Right… maybe I should jump from there… can do a little dash too from there… and if my prediction is right… I'll be falling on the bed again.

So I tried to do what I think I can do. I tried to throw my school bag first, then jumped into the television.

As I was on the midair….I can feel someone caught my trouser…..

My trouser…

Nozomi….

Sigh…..

"N-Nozomi! Why did you catch my trouser!" I yelled after I fell on the bed without my trouser. It was pulled away as I jump.

"Ah… Sorry Ericchi, that wasn't the plan…" Nozomi giggled.

"Sheesh… if you want to catch be, grab my legs…" I said.

She giggled again.

"That's the plan but you're too quick…" she said cheerfully.

I sighed at her.

"By the way, it seems that everything goes smoothly today, Ericchi…" Nozomi said.

"I suppose so… thanks to you…" I replied.

"Nope, thanks to you… you're still the mastermind…" she replied as she approached the bed.

"But you're basically the one who did everything…."

"Nope, everyone does…" she smiled at me as she strokes my bare thigh. It feels somewhat good…

"True…" I replied as I smiled to her.

The room fell to silence. She keep brushing her hand against my thigh, I kind of enjoy this but… I wonder when she will give me back my trouser….

"uhm… Nozomi… can I have my trouser back?" I asked.

She stopped brushing her hand and sighed.

"Here…" she said as she gave it to me— somewhat annoyed.

"Thanks…." I replied.

I wore back my trouser.

"Ah, by the way… the chairwoman said she will borrow me her DVD… do you want to watch that later?" I asked.

"DVD of what?" Nozomi asked.

"I don't know… she said it's a romance movie that has adult content in it…." I replied.

"Oh…" she blushed.

"I like romance movie…" I said.

"You do? That's surprising…" Nozomi raised her eyebrow.

"Eh? I don't think it's that surprising?"

"Well.. Ericchi is so daft about that, so I thought Ericchi is more into action movie…" Nozomi said.

"Nah— Action Romance is my favorite …" I said.

Nozomi seems to be confused.

"Never heard of it?" I asked.

"Not that…. it just still hard to believe…" she said again.

"Well…." I scratched my head shyly. I wonder what makes her hard to believe that.

"Either way, let's go to bed Ericchi! I can't wait to see the movie with you tomorrow!" Nozomi said.

"Alright…."

* * *

The next day,

As I left my room, already well prepared to school, I can see Arisa sat in front of the television. She already wears her school uniform too. I wonder what she is doing there…?

"Arisa…" I called her.

"O…Onee-san!" she turned to me.

I walk down from the stairs and she run and jumped to me happily.

"Onee-san! You're back!" she said.

"I've been here….?"

"No you're not! You were gone yesterday!" she said.

"I am?"

"Yes!"

I could hear Nozomi giggled as she placed our breakfast.

"Breakfast ready…" Nozomi said cheerfully.

"Breakfast! Thank you Nozomi-nee-san!" Arisa said cheerfully.

We went to the table and sit on our own seat. Nozomi joined us on her seat too. She always began our breakfast with a prayer. Then after that, we eat our breakfast quietly. Today is not a special one, she only prepared a pair of toast and a half cooked egg. There also a few bacons on the side, she really loves those… it's like she won't skip a day without one.

As we finished, Arisa seems to be wanted to say something… we waited her to finish her meal for a while.

"Mmm…Onee-san! Nozomi-nee-san! I want to tell you that I love you both!" she said.

"I love you too, Arisa…" Nozomi said.

"me too…" I added.

"Yup! Harasho! Then… I just realized… we are actually already fair, Onee-san… we have our own specialty, and we have our own challenge. I may not be as smart as Onee-san, but I have Onee-san! Onee-san worked so hard alone to reach where Onee-san is right now while I…. being taught by two awesome Onee-san all night, getting everything much easier than Onee-san too… so… I'm sorry for everything… I shouldn't have said terrible things to you both…" she said.

We only smiled at her.

"I wanted a justice— but I realized that I already have a justice of my own. It's good to admire others, but it's not good to feel jealous about it. If we want something, we have to work for it— we might get a harder time than the others, but we have to know that it's the experience that counts. Not just the result…" she continued.

"So I suppose, Onee-san is already working hard for herself, I should too! From now on, I want to study on my own! So Onee-san can focus on whatever work Onee-san need to do at night…" Arisa said again.

"Harasho…" I gave her a thumb up.

"Please continue be my role model and motivation, Onee-san! I love you!" she said.

"I will…" I replied to her.

She looked at the clock for a while,

"I'll be going first, I have promise with Yukiho and the others today, bye-bye!" Arisa said as she jumped down from her seat and ran with her school bag.

I'm glad she is happy again.

Well…

So that's how Justice is…. It's all about seeking for fairness. To put it simply, it's not about the amounts that count, it's also about the weight and where it placed. Hmm… did I get it right?

I guess I am, I got a painful headache after. Though it's less painful than before, I can feel the two lights in my heart soothed me.

I can feel Nozomi approached me as I touched my head. She was then hugging me calmly. I suppose I'll have to deal with this for a while until I could actually stand and go to school….

* * *

Lunch break,

When I was about to go to canteen with Nozomi, Maki stopped us on our way.

"Hey…"

"Oh, Maki…"

"Eli, Nozomi, here are your ID cards…" she said as she handed us ID cards for clinic worker.

"Normally, people can't work there without medical diploma, but I suppose you two have the skill and knowledge to do it, right?" she asked.

"I suppose so…" I replied.

"You two can start working by tonight… please report to me first so I can assign a job for you two…" she said again.

"Then, you are our boss…" Nozomi said teasingly.

"N…Nozomi…. it's not like that…." Maki replied nervously.

"I'm looking forward to work with you…" I smiled at her.

"You better be…" she replied as she turned around.

I can see a hint of blush on her cheek before she ran away from us.

What a strange girl…

* * *

After school,

Just like what I promised with the chairwoman… I went to her office to take the DVD… though she said something else today…

"Ah..Ayase, you're coming with Toujou…." She smiled at us.

We gestured politely to her.

"Please have a seat..." she said.

We could see the sofa and a table with laptop on top of it. We sat down there and waited her.

"It's hard for me to pick the movie, I have to make sure it's qualified for education purpose only— I don't want to be sued for showing you a vulgar thing at school…" she said as she tidy up her table.

"But I don't want it to be dull like the common romance movie that you watch…" she continued as she approach us.

"So I decided to download you a few decent movies…" she said as she sat next to me.

"Ah…sorry for the trouble…" I said.

"No-no.. this is my special treatment as a thanks for taking care of the school and being a good guardian figure. You're somewhat inspire me, Ayase…." She said.

"If that so…" I smiled at her.

"Let's start from this one…" she played a movie.

* * *

After watching it for two hours…

"So… what do you think Ayase?" Principal Minami asked.

"Hmm…. I'm feeling strange…" I said.

"Ah! Ericchi, are you…..?"Nozomi grabs my arm.

"Well, they have a lot of useless shots… then the story line is weird…." I replied..

"Oh…"

"Uhm… Ayase….you… really don't get it?"

"To tell the truth, I'm confused by a lot of things…. Grab butts then suddenly bedroom and sleeping together naked?" I said.

I can see Nozomi and Principal Minami put their palm on their face. Did I say something wrong?

"Uh…. what?" I asked.

"Ayase…. you're…not seriously saying that, right?"

"Ericchi….."

Nozomi and Principal Minami sighed.

"I'm paying attention to the story too… but I'm confused… the plot is somewhat unattractive…" I said,

"It's not watched for the story line— it's for the other thing…." Principal Minami said.

"I'm sorry, Principal Minami…. She is just this dense from the beginning…" Nozomi said.

What? I'm confused. Did I say something wrong? I was just telling the truth…?

"Tell me, Ayase… did you learn about reproduction already…?" she asked.

"Yes…" I replied.

"Did you know how it goes?" she asked again.

"Uhm… the male injects sperm into the female and—…." I explained about the reproduction process from the very beginning until it creates embryo. She seems to be unimpressed though… did I get it wrong?

"Yes… that's a flawless explanation, Ayase… but that's not what I mean…"

"Ericchi….." Nozomi sighed again.

"Then... where is my mistake?" I asked.

The two remained quiet.

I wonder where I'm wrong at?

"You know… Ayase…. I think I want to talk more often with you…. I think living without your parents for three years do something bad to you…." Principal Minami said.

"Trust me, I've tried too…." Nozomi sighed.

The two remained quiet for a while again….

"Ayase…. did you know what part you're not supposed to be touched at?" Principal Minami asked

"I normally not let anyone touch me…. Especially stranger…" I said.

She nodded.

"Then… do you have a boyfriend…?" she asked.

"No and never…" Nozomi answered before I could say anything. Well, it's true that I don't plan to have one….

"Oh— right… you and her…. hmm…." Principal Minami began to think again.

"Then…I suppose you're safe for now… but Ayase…. you need to learn slowly… As a mother, I would be glad if my child is as brilliant as you— but…. I'll be worried if you stay innocent about a few things that supposed to be part of life in your age…. You have to understand that essence as a female…" she continued.

"Ok?"

What is it even related to now? I don't understand…

"I'm looking forward for your lesson, Principal Minami! Please teach this dense creature about it!" Nozomi said with enthusiasm.

Principal Minami giggled.

"Toujou, I'm glad you're being a good one— I thought you prefer her to remain dense about it so you can play with her…" she said.

"I'd like her to understand too since I prefer play the female role!" she said again.

What…. I don't get it? Why she suddenly said that?

"Alright, then let's see how it go, Toujou. I'll do my best to help you…!"

"Yes, principal! I'll do my best to support!"

I'm so confused…what's happening here? Why is this all so sudden?

"Ayase, Toujou, please come to my room whenever you got time to spend! This is serious business!"

"Alright…?"

I'm so lost here… what is this actually all about anyway?

* * *

**A/N : Yup that's it for part 2..**

**Justice Arcana maxed!**

**Hermit and Chariot almost maxed!**

**Fortune is do-able**

**The Empress added to the list! (Principal Minami)**


	18. The Social Links Part 3

**A/N : Part 3...**

**I'm close to finish all the social links... be ready for Nozomi's Arcana o_o**

**Thanks for review/comment/faves/follows. I love it!**

* * *

I spend a lot of days with the µ's, to be specific, in the clubroom.

The School Idol things are surely a good addition to my experience. It's true that it's not as simple as dancing and makes some music— coordinating the members is a difficult challenge too and of course, creating a beautiful choreography is not as easy as it looks because I have 9 members to manage.

Every time I'm working on the choreography with Umi, Maki and Kotori, Nozomi and Honoka often watch us intensely. They don't really speak, but at least they are important to keep our spirits up. But as for today though, they do a lot of help to brainstorm.

"We need summer song…" Umi said.

"Hmm… this is not exactly hard, but to come up with the idea of it…." I began to think.

"Hmm… at summer time….. isn't it a good time to spend at the beach?" Kotori asked.

"You mean, we should try to make something related to the beach?" Umi asked.

"Yup, just imagine all the fun we can do in the beach…" Kotori said.

"But what important is to reach the audience feeling, you know…" Maki said.

"True, we can't just make things fun for us only—what song we can make though?"

"Something like a serenade? I can already imagine someone singing it on the stage as I sat on the audience seat— watching all the burning passion of that someone…" Nozomi said.

"Aahhh… that's so true… sitting on the audience seat and watching special someone singing as they sway their body right and left… the feeling of heart beating like a storm…" Kotori said as she took a deep breath,

"Storm in lover…." Umi said.

"Stove in lover?" Honoka asked.

"Stove in lover, I like that…" I said.

"N-No! Not Stove! Storm! Sheesh! Why is it suddenly about food, Honoka?" Umi said.

"But it's hot in summer too, I think Stove works better for summer…" I said teasingly.

"True…I mean… Not true! B-but anyway! I'll consider about the serenade things, Eli, but no I'm not going to make that, we need something that everyone can do since I can't imagine all 9 of us serenade the audiences…" Umi said.

"I still think Stove in Lover is a good idea… I'd like to see Ericchi and Umi-chan sing that for us… " Nozomi said.

"N-Nozomi!" Umi protested.

Everyone laughed.

"Then, I suggest to makes something energetic for µ's! Like, jumping?" Honoka said.

"Jumping? What is it even related to with summer?" Maki asked.

"Ah.. jumping, so it's like playing around the beach together… hmmm…" Umi began to think.

"Playing on the beach in summer… smiling, laughing, and having fun together… sounds good!" Kotori said cheerfully.

"Summer Colored Smile…" Umi mumbled.

"1-2, Jump!" Honoka added.

"Summer Colored smile, 1-2 jump!" Umi said, telling from her face, looks like she got a brilliant idea for it…. I guess that would be what we sing later.

"I already can imagine the rhythm. I think we can work that out…" Maki said.

"I can imagine the costume too! Honoka-chan you're brilliant!" Kotori said.

"Ehe-ehe…" Honoka scratch her head shyly.

"Then, I believe Ericchi can work with the dance?" Nozomi asked.

"Yup, no problem…" I replied.

"I'm going to look for the stages!" Honoka said as she ran out from the room.

Everyone sighed softly,

"Honoka… always be so full of power…" Umi said.

"It's not Honoka if she is not like that…" Maki said.

"Hehe… after all, the only person who knows how to use her power is Honoka-chan…. Although she might not get what it means yet…" Kotori said.

"That's the strength for you…" Nozomi giggled.

"Ah, right, we need to remind her to brainstorm about what it means to be The Strength…" Umi said.

"Don't worry. We still have a lot of months to go before the Dragon showed up…" Nozomi said.

"But I think if you can make it faster, I'll appreciate it…" I said.

I need to keep Honoka in safe zone… there's still a lot to go…

"Yup, just don't push yourself…" Nozomi said.

Umi and Kotori nodded.

"We will try…" they said.

"Alright, let's just work on this song for now…" I said.

"Yeah!"

* * *

Night time,

Since we're no longer need to teach Arisa tonight and Maki isn't in the clinic today too, we got nothing much to do but to study for ourselves. I rested my back on the bed as I keep reading the material for tomorrow while Nozomi embraced me closely as she read the same book with me.

I can feel her stroking my belly gently— it feels so good and I don't want her to stop yet. I really like her to touch me… and I don't know why. It feels so different when she did it although she might be the only one who touched me like this— basically, I just believe that she is special. Human feeling surely works in a strange way.

"Ericchi…" she called me softly.

"Yes?" I replied.

She only smiled at me as she keeps stroking my belly.

"What is it?" I asked.

She winked at me as she blushes. I think I seen this in the latest movie that I watched with Principal Minami and her before…. But I'm still not sure of what it means. I only remember there's someone that coming on the door after that scene— that someone opened it without knocking.

I quickly turned my eyes to the door.

"Who's there?!" I said clearly.

The door opened slowly.

"N….Niko-niko-niiiiiii!"

Wow Nozomi's prediction is always accurate!

"N…Nikochi….?" Nozomi smirked.

"Ah…Ahahaha… you caught me…." Niko laughed awkwardly.

Nozomi doesn't looks happy with this… I can see her face gloomed.

"You're peeking on us… aren't you?" she asked with a heavy voice.

"I…I just got here, I swear!" she said as she turned her eyes away.

Nozomi approach her with heavy steps…

"Nikochi…" she called her name slowly with heavy voice…

"A-Ahahahaha….." Niko laughed awkwardly again.

Nozomi grabs Niko's breast and squeeze it really roughly.

"Washi-washi-washi-washi!"

"Aaaaaa! I'm sorrryyy!"

We talked to Niko for a while,

Seems like she came through the television and not even tried to knock the front door, I hope she is the last person that trespassing to my house through the television. Maki is the first and she is still doing it at times just to give our payment from the clinic— well… at least she came with payment.

About Niko though, she came to us with trouble.

"So… you're here to borrow money?" I asked.

"A-h-ahaha…yeah…. I'll return it later— I swear!" she said.

"So you're trespassed to our place and peek on us when we're in our intimate time just to borrow money?" Nozomi said sarcastically.

"W-well.. I could use the phone… but… I rather talk here myself….ahahaha…" she laughed awkwardly.

"I have plenty of money, but why do you need them?" I asked.

"W-Well….. uhh….. I… I just need it…." She said.

"You know you can't get any with that reason… tell us the truth…" Nozomi said clearly.

She bit her lips. Looks like she isn't very good at this…

I can force her to say what she needs to say, but I can also just borrow her money without asking.

_[I decided to just borrow her money]_

I took my wallet and gave her my credit card.

"Here…." I said.

"W-What?" Niko looks surprised.

"You need money right? I'll borrow you that…" I said.

"T-This….This….. you're too kind! What if I used it for something bad?" Niko asked.

"I trust you're not going to use it for something bad…" I said.

Niko smiled— she seems to be really happy with it. I can see tears on her eyes.

"I won't… but this is too much, Eli…" she returned it to me.

"Then, what do you need money for?" Nozomi asked.

"I… I need it to feed my siblings. My parents are out at the moment, so I have to take care of my family since I'm the eldest one…" she said.

"They didn't give you enough?" I asked.

"They did… but I was…uhm… out of control…. And bought too much for myself…I'm really out of money today… so I kind of need it urgently… that's why I trespassed here…." she said as she scratches her head shyly.

"That was expected from you Nikochi… but you have a big responsibility…" Nozomi said.

"Ah...ahhaha… it's really rarely happened before… but I was just too tempted to buy the limited edition of School Idol Pack…I'm too confident…." she said shyly.

"I see…." I smiled at her.

"Ericchi-Ericchi… Can I suggest something?" she asked.

"Of course…" I replied.

"Nikocchi— we can give you the money so you don't have to return it, but I want you to do a favor for us as well…"

I can object to that since I think I can prefer my money back, but Nozomi usually always have a good plan with her.

_[I decided to just agree with Nozomi]_

"Yes, we can do that, but what do you plan, Nozomi?" I asked.

"Well, I believe Ericchi hasn't noticed this since I was the one who worked at the room number 314 in the clinic. But… there's a girl in that room who strives to be a school idol…" Nozomi said.

Oh how perfect is that. She can replace me later.

"She is supposedly to be in her high school right now, but she is in a condition where she can't even walk… so I was thinking, maybe we need a star to cheer her up…" Nozomi added.

"That's it?" Niko asked.

"Isn't that an easy job for you?" I smiled at her.

"Of course, I am the stars anyway! I can bring smile to everyone with my Niko-Niko charm!" she said proudly.

"Great, we should take Nikochi to clinic tomorrow!"

* * *

The next day at school,

We will have to work at clinic tonight, but we should spend our afternoon effectively too today. I usually spend my time to work on student council work, but the chairwoman said that I don't have to work today since I've done too much yesterday.

So I thought to go home early today along with Nozomi.

"Ericchi-Ericchi…" she pulled my sleeves.

"Hmm?"

"Shall we check for Hanayo and Rin today?" Nozomi asked.

I can skip that since I might find something better at home, but I can just grant Nozomi's request since I'm also curious about them.

[I decided grant Nozomi her request…]

"Sure… I'm curious about them anyway…" I said.

"Yay! Thanks Ericchi!" she hugged me.

It seems like Hanayo and Rin aren't in their class.

They probably already gone to deliver their order, so we decided to just taking a stroll around the route where they usually deliver their order.

Not so far from the usual route, we could hear a voice of a woman, yelling:

"I TOLD YOU A LOT OF TIMES, JUST LEAVE THEM ON THE MAILBOX"

We only could hear a faint respond, but they sounded familiar.

"I'LL PAY THE MONEY LATER! YOU TWO ARE SUCH A GOLD DIGGER!"

What is this about now… gold digging? Are they up for treasure hunt or something?

"Ericchi, let's go see!"

Nozomi dragged me to where the voice came from. We took a peek to the source— I didn't expect this…

Hanayo and Rin stood in front of a big gate, there's a woman in front of them— she doesn't looks friendly but I can see that she is probably just around 25 or so.

Hanayo is sitting on the ground with her basket and rice balls on her side. Looks like something bad happened here. When I was about to approach her, Nozomi held my hand. Did she try to tell me to watch first?

"LOOK, YOU TWO! IF YOU EVER RING THE BELL AGAIN, I'LL KICKS YOUR ASS OFF!"

"How are we supposed to deliver if we can't ring the bell? Why are you hitting her all so sudden too? We aren't criminals, we are doing this for funding our needs, you can't just do that, Nya!" Rin looks upset here, but we can see how much fear in her eyes right now.

"SHUT UP, DAMNED KIDS! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" she yelled again.

"Who cares about who you are? You hit Kayochin and I'm upset! She isn't doing anything wrong,Nya!"

"YOU DARE TO LECTURE ME?!

"I am! You want to fight with me right? Let's fight-Nya!" Rin replied clearly.

Things aren't looking good. Nozomi still holding my hand, though she seems to be wants to step in to help them.

I can keep watching or step in.

_[I decided to step in]_

"Hey…" I said as we approach them.

Nozomi helped Hanayo to get back up.

"Eli-chan…" Rin looked at me.

"Who's this? Another gold digger?" said the woman rudely.

"I'm not up for treasure hunt… sorry…" I replied to her coldly.

She smirked at me.

"Rin, tell me what's actually happening here?" I asked.

"She is—…"

"I'm asking my friend, not you…" I cut in as the woman tried to say something.

Rin looks somewhat relieved.

"Eli-chan, we always got a decent amount of order from this estate. At first it was all good, but recently, this woman keeps telling us to just leave the food on the mailbox. Kayochin said she can't do that because it's a food, it has to be accepted by hands, not left in the mailbox…" Rin explained.

I turned my eyes to Hanayo. I can see bruise on her cheek.

"Isn't it a common sense to not put food on a place like mailbox? I think there's nothing wrong if our friend want to give it directly…" I said.

"She wants to skip the bill, Ericchi. That's what many buyers do when they're out of money…" Nozomi said.

"O..Of course I won't skip the bill! I'm a wife of richman! I can't be doing something like that!" she said.

I remained quiet and keep glaring on the woman's eyes.

"Then why hitting Kayochin when she asked for the money? You haven't paid for five weeks already.. she have the right to ask for it, Nya!" Rin said.

I can see the woman began to feel agitated.

"Then why we can't ring the bell too, Nya! We did it politely!"

The woman bit her lips.

Hmm… I wonder if the bell is related to something else?

I approached the bell and ring it.

"H-hey! Don't ring the bell!" she tried to hit me but I dodged it easily. That's one slow move.

"So the bell has something else in it…" I said.

She didn't respond, but I can see her bit her own lips in anger.

I ringed the bell once again.

"D-Don't!" she tried to catch me— but I dodged her again as I ring the bell once again.

I think I can play with her all day if she keeps trying to do this, but not so long after, I can see an old man coming out from the estate. Is he…. Her father?

"What is this noise?" he asked calmly.

"Ah… It's…." the woman tried to answer.

"Oh? What happen to you, child?" the old man ran to approach Hanayo. Looks like he is a good man…

He carefully looks into Hanayo's bruise.

"Who did this to her?" the old man turned to us, Rin quickly answered.

"She did it to her, Nya! She did it because Kayochin asked for the five weeks payment!" Rin said.

"My wife did it to her?" the old man asked.

Wife….? This old man and …..that woman….?

"Yes, sir, she hits her…" Nozomi confirmed.

"You're a shame to me…. You didn't pay them for five weeks and hit them because they asked for it? What kind of brute are you?" The old man looks really disappointed.

"I…I can explain honey…" the woman said.

"There is no more explanation. I don't want to have anyone like you in my place!" he said again.

Wow… this is somehow looks like a soap opera. I like watching it.

"Honey… I…"

"Get off! Get off from this place and never come back!" the old man said clearly.

The woman cried as she ran away.

Totally a soap opera…

The old man sighed.

"I guess I'll just donate my wealth somewhere else…." He said.

"Thank you…" I said.

"No… thank you for ringing the bell. I would never know the truth if you didn't ring the bell…" he replied.

"It was all for them…" I turned to Rin and Hanayo.

"Ah, right… are they the one who makes the delicious rice balls?" he asked.

"Yes, Kayochin made it, Nya!" Rin said happily.

"I see… I will order more later, but for now please leave. I want to mourn of my loss…. Never thought she is such a brute to do that to school girls…." He said as he turned around.

We all steps away from the estate and the gate closed automatically.

I wonder if Hanayo and Rin will ever get their pays…?

"Good job, Rin-chan…" Nozomi appreciated.

"Ah…No…. I let Kayochin got hit…Nya.." Rin said sadly.

"It's ok, Rin-chan, you still protect me well…" Hanayo said, looks like she is still hardly talking from the bruise on her cheek.

"Let's go treat that bruise, ok? I don't want you to come to school with that…" I said.

* * *

I took Hanayo and Rin to my place after we finished with sending orders,

Hanayo had to hide to prevent any question mark from the other buyers.

We went to the other world to heal Hanayo's bruise. Her body is weak without her persona but she can block almost every attack with it. Ironically too, she is one with the best defense in our team, Honoka is the second, and third is me with The Emperor Arcana. Niko might replace me if she has a good defense too as a scout. She probably will…

Hanayo summoned her own Arcana and heal herself.

"Does it hurt, Kayochin?" Rin asked.

Hanayo shook her head.

"Not anymore, because Rin-chan give her what she deserve…" Hanayo replied sweetly.

"I'm not doing much, Eli-chan is the one who did the tricks Nya…" Rin said shyly.

"Nope, it's all you, Rin…" I said.

"We're just support, you are the one who did everything…" Nozomi said.

Rin still looks shy about it.

"Come on, Rin-chan. You proved that you can do something bravely. Stop being shy about it…" Nozomi said.

"Yup, what she said. I'm happy to be protected like that…" Hanayo said.

Rin scratch her head shyly.

"But…isn't it too…. not girly of me…" Rin said.

"Why cares? Being a girl doesn't mean to be weak. Besides, why would you need to try to be girly? You have your own goal in your life, right Rin-chan?" Nozomi replied.

Rin remained quiet.

"Nozomi-chan is talking about you being yourself…and I know what Rin-chan is too… or perhaps, everyone already know... Rin-chan doesn't have to try to hide again." Hanayo said.

"Me...being myself?"

"You know, Rin-chan. These Arcana's aren't decided by anyone... Although it can transform into something else— it is born with you and forming as the Arcana that describe you perfectly. You can't simply try to use another face. It is the true you and you shouldn't hurt yourself by trying to be someone else… I thought you already have that knowledge since you got your persona?"

Rin turned her eyes,

"hehe… I guess so…Nya."

"Rin-chan is just too shy… but she knows herself. Rin-chan should not being too shy to tell, after all, we have to tell Eli-chan about what our Arcana means, right?" Hanayo said.

"Ah! Right, I almost forgot Nya!" Rin said.

"Don't worry, we can wait for that…." Nozomi said.

"Hehe, but I already have the answer— after watching Rin-chan being so brave, I can understand something in me…" Hanayo said.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yup, but I want to help Rin-chan translating her own first so we can double check it…." Hanayo said again.

"Take your time…" Nozomi smiled at her.

"Alright then, we will have to take a rest and go to clinic…" I said.

"Ok! Rin and Kayochin will go home and rest too!"

* * *

Night time,

As what we promised yesterday, we took Niko to the clinic— specifically, to the room that Nozomi pointed out. Maki seems to be alright with it, though she didn't say much about if it's ok if Niko being in here. She just said that she want to see how she do anyway.

I got assigned to clean the room again today while Nozomi is on delivering job. Niko is on her main task, I wonder how she is going.

I decided to check into the room and hid behind the room divider as I listen to their conversation. I can see Nozomi is doing the same too in the other side of the room divider, but she is going for a little extreme as she used blanket to cover herself….

"Hey— Are you ok-niko?" Niko asked cutely

I can see that the girl seems to be quiet and upset.

"Do you know me Niko? I'm Yazawa Niko-niko, the best school idol in the world-niko!" she said again cutely.

The girl smirked wryly.

"You need to smile-niko! If not, Niko would be really reallllly sad…." She said again cutely.

The girl still remained quiet.

Niko seems to be still not giving up yet.

"Come on, do it with me— Niko-niko-niiiiii!" she said as she danced.

The girl still ignoring her…

"Is it too hard for you? I'll do it once again— Niko-niko-niiiiii!"

Niko began to do her dance over and over.

I can see the girl start to bit her lip bitterly and….

"Stop it! It's not even cute!" she yelled as she throws her glass to Niko. Niko dodged it, though the glass is broke for good…. Ah well, that would be my job to clean it. I doubt Maki will be pleased though.

"Hey! What is that for?" Niko said angrily.

"I hate you! Get out of my room!" she yelled at Niko.

"Huh? What with that attitude? You think you'll break my heart too or anything?"

"I can't become a school idol! You're showing off too much!" she yelled.

"You will never be a school idol with that attitude!" Niko yelled back at her.

The girl seems to be surprised.

"Look at you, your legs are weak, you can't even walk— but that will not stop you from being a school idol! What stops you is your attitude just now! You're spreading hate just because you can't do it— that's not what a school idol do! School idol is supposed to make people smile no matter what situation they're in!" Niko said.

"You're talking big! If you're in my condition— I bet you won't be talking like that!" the girl said.

"Then what about you? Have you ever try walking again? You can't be seriously giving up walking just because you've fall once! You still have your legs, your feet, everything! Why are you thinking like you will never be able to walk again?" Niko yelled at her.

The girl smirked wryly.

"Do you really want to be a school idol or not? If you want to be, then wake up and try! Don't forget to smile because that is what important as a school idol!" Niko began to lecture the girl about school idol

I wonder if that would be alright. I get a feeling if it somehow works to convince her, she will somehow try to walk at some points. I expect trouble— though it might be fun to watch. Ah well, Niko, she never fails to surprise me with her logic.

"Eli…Nozomi...?" I heard Maki called us.

Oh dear, I need to pick up something now… maybe the big bundle that covered in blanket here? Yes this should work. Sorry Nozomi, please pretend to be a garbage now— but don't worry you're still special to me.

"There you are…" Maki said.

"Ah, Maki, what's up?" I asked.

"Where's Nozomi? She hasn't delivers the medicine for room number 162…" Maki said.

"I don't know, I'll look for her as I take this one out…" I said as I showed her the big bundle.

"W…wow… that's a big garbage…." Maki said.

"Well, I've been collecting it from the previous room, I thought it would be much more effective this way…" I said.

"I see, Hmm… you shouldn't use the dirty blanket… but I didn't give you a trash bag too so…. That should works for now…. I'll give you one later…" she said.

"Yup, and… I need to get going. I still have to clean this room again later…" I said as I walk out from the room.

"Alright… please tell Nozomi to be quick on her delivery…" Maki said.

"I will…."

* * *

Late night,

After we finished working, I went to café with Nozomi and Niko. I treat them both tonight— a little gift after all the hard work.

"You're smiling a lot, Nozomi. What are you smiling about?" Niko asked.

"Hmm… I'm just really happy with my discovery tonight— with the power that Ericchi have, Ericchi can do me standing…"

What does she mean by… doing her standing? I don't get it.

"W-What the heck…." Niko smirked.

"You won't understand the feeling, Nikochi, being carried all the way from that room until the end of the hallway— with both of my legs up and my precious part almost touch her belly, then the gentle pressure from her hands… the warm breast of hers that touch my knee… Ah! So good! I want to be carried like that again! I wish I can get my precious part a lot closer to hers." Nozomi said.

Hmm…. I wonder why she enjoys it. I imagine it would be too cramped there…? Nozomi surely have a strange thing to like…. What is this precious part anyway? How did I carry her before? I can't see it since she is covered by the blanket.

"S-Stop! Ok! I don't need to hear further!" Niko said.

"Ahh… but I'm not yet finished!" Nozomi said.

"No! No! stop! I don't want to hear it!" Niko said.

"I haven't told you about how my breast—…"

"Aahhh! Stop! Anyway! Eli!" Niko cut in before Nozomi finished.

"Yes?"

"I figured out about what it means to be The Stars…" Niko said.

"Oh?"

"When I was facing my own shadow before, I could see her crying sadly about everything that happened to me. She told me about the pain— the same pain that I couldn't describe before. To be ignored, to be mocked, and to be left alone, because of who I am…" she started,

Nozomi continued eating her parfait as she listens to her.

"It was all a rough life for me. But because of my siblings— I realized that it's no use to sulk over it. I have to keep shining on to keep their hopes up, even when I know I will actually fall someday… " Niko continued.

Nozomi fed me with a parfait and I accepted it.

"Just today, when I tried to make that girl smile again— which is pretty hard for me too, especially at how she rejects me at first, I realized that maybe I could've answered you by the time I received my persona. I wasn't thinking very clearly because my mind filled with how I feel so jealous towards them. I swear I was just somehow think of them as my rival. I didn't know what gets into me too when I just suddenly attack Honoka, Kotori, and Hanayo. I made my persona rolling all over the hallway to crush them— but I didn't realize that it's not how I use my persona. My persona supposed to be flying and watch over everyone— keep their hopes up and always try to be their guide. Not rolling and crushing them to the ground…" Niko giggled to herself.

Nozomi fed me again with a parfait and I accepted it again.

"It looks so stupid— but it was fun because they're playing along with me. I was wondering too at first, why my persona is a giant panda… and why is it so round and can't be as beautiful as Hanayo's persona.. or as cute as Kotori's persona… or at least as powerful looking like Honoka's persona…. But I realize it's shape also has its own meaning…" Niko continued.

"It tries to tell me that it wasn't made for fighting, it also tries to tell me that they can be cute and adorable even though they can't do much things on their own… because The stars is not about how we shine the brightest, but it's about how we shine for the others despite our own weakness. It's a self-confidence, faith, and joy…" she smiled at me.

I can feel a warm fire lit inside my heart. It seems that Niko is already safe in my reach. I'm glad…

Who wants this star to fall early? Not me of course.

"Thank you…" I smiled back at her.

"Now, Nikochi, don't you think you better go back as soon as you can? I bet your siblings waiting for you!" Nozomi giggled.

"Nah, they probably already sleeping… besides, I think I want to hear more of your story now. I'm thinking to start working in the clinic…" Niko said.

"Oh? You want to hear about our romance in the clinic?"

"No….. I'm talking about the work there!" Niko said.

"But my story about our romance in clinic is a lot more interesting…" Nozomi said.

"No, damn it! Who want to hear you perverting over the same person all the time? You just made it up aren't you?! I already know that!" Niko yelled.

I wonder what romance she is talking about… did she found anyone interesting in clinic?

Ah well, either way. I still have a few more people to reach out. I think in this pace, I can make it to reach everyone at the end of autumn.

* * *

A few days passed,

As I walk to the school with Nozomi, I can see Hanayo and Rin stand near the gate. Looks like they're waiting for someone….

We decided to approach them.

"Ah! Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan!" Hanayo greeted us sweetly.

"Morning-nya!" Rin greeted us cheerfully.

"Hanayo, Rin…" I smiled at her.

"What is it?" Nozomi asked cutely.

"I wrote down the meaning of our Arcana. We thought we might not be able to say it, so this is the only way to tell it…" she said as she handed me a letter.

"Thank you…" I smiled at her.

"Oh! We are still selling rice balls by the way! It's so much fun and there's a lot of experience awaiting out there, Nya!" Rin said.

"That's good!" Nozomi said.

"Yup, and I'll be doing fine. Thanks to Rin to always accompany me wherever I need to go…" Hanayo said.

"Also thanks to Diana! She can make a delicious rice balls too, nya!" Rin said.

"You two abused them too?!" Nozomi doesn't looks happy with that.

"Eh….. we can't?" Hanayo asked.

Nozomi only frowned at them.

"W-Well! Not really, Nya! Ahahaha..." Rin laughed awkwardly.

"I….I have to go! T-Thanks for everything!" Hanayo quickly ran away.

"K—Kayochin! Wait!" Rin quickly ran to follow her.

I giggled at them.

"Sheesh, they're actually abusing them too…" Nozomi pouts.

"I guess their persona say it's alright to do it, right?" I giggled.

"Still…. using their power for something like that…. it's cheating!" Nozomi said.

"They should be fine if they didn't force their persona to do it…" I said.

Nozomi seems to be a little worried with that.

"I hope no one force them…" Nozomi smiled wryly.

"Are you worried about Maki? I get a feeling they will argue with each other if Maki ask for anything…" I said.

Nozomi giggled.

"I can imagine that too… but anyway Ericchi, do you want to check on the pet shop later? We haven't worked there again in a while, right?" Nozomi asked.

"We can…." I replied.

She nodded cheerfully.

"Then it's a promise! Let's go to pet shop today!" Nozomi said.

We continued to walk into the school. I wonder what Nozomi think we can do in the pet shop today. She usually has a good prediction on things like this…

* * *

Afterschool,

We decided to go to the student council office for a moment to check on our work. Seems like we got a few paper to do today, but it won't be much trouble. Nozomi can do everything quickly alone but I insisted to work on some so we can relax for a bit before going to the pet shop.

"Ericchi-Ericchi!" Nozomi dragged her chair close to me.

"Yes?"

"What about Hanayo-chan's letter? Maybe we can read it together?" she asked.

"Oh, right…" I smiled at her.

I took out the letter, it's sealed very neatly. There's a picture of Hanayo with deer antler and Rin with cat ears. Cute.

I carefully opened the letter, there are two papers inside it. I started from Hanayo's letter.

"Dear Eli-chan!" it started.

"Thank you for trying your best to help me out. By the time I was pushed in, I thought I was done for. I thought my life will be over. My shadow told me that I always have a hope, though I was the one who deny it. I denied that I'm a strong girl inside. I also denied the fact that I see myself as a cute girl. Not that I want to boast, but that's the truth and I shouldn't try to tell myself that I'm ugly just because I'm scared to be wrong."

Looks like not every shadows say the bad things, sometime they're saying a good thing while the real one say the bad thing.

"When I was in that place, I couldn't see anything because of the darkness, but I can hear you, I can hear you all working so hard to reach me out. I also could hear Rin's anger, which isn't much different than my anger. I realized that if I tell myself that I'm bad, then that's how I am to be for the rest of my life— and that's how everyone else will see me."

"Then yesterday when I see Rin trying so hard to protect me, I realized how precious I am in her eyes— and of course in your eyes too as you came along with Nozomi-chan. It's true that I may not have actually found myself right now. I'm still currently trying to figure out something in me. But that's the point of my current Arcana, right? The Hermit…"

"…. perhaps this arcana is all about a courage to look at oneself honestly and forge one's own path. That's why my persona is a scout. I'm the one who can see everything for everyone. I'm their guide and their protection. I may not be standing in the front line like Honoka-chan, not in the job to cast attack magic like Kotori-chan too. But I know I'm important, and I should do my best to do my part. Thanks Eli-chan! Thanks Nozomi-chan!"

"P.S. Thanks for joining the School Idol too! It's fun to have you two around!"

The letters ended.

I can feel another fire lit inside my heart. It's getting warmer each day. I wonder if it will burn me when I completed it.

"Next letter, Ericchi…" Nozomi said.

"Ah, right…"

I changed to the next letter.

Rin's letter have a lot of cats in it, but still read-able.

"Eli-chan!" the letter started.

"Thank you for giving me courage! I don't know what else to write, but Hanayo told me to just write what I think of myself as The Chariot!"

A picture of cat riding a cart that dragged by cats too.

"That's the only thing that appears in my head Nya! Maybe I'm not meant to be thinking anything that is too heavy for my poor brain, but I can try explaining it. Maybe being The Chariot means to be achieving a victory over one trouble. It's nothing like crashing through every obstacle though, it's more like controlling ourselves to reach our goal. My goal is to be able to protect everyone that is dear to me, so I'm going to somehow find a way to do it! Maybe I should be a police officer?"

The letters ended. Another fire lit inside.

I can hear Nozomi giggled.

"Police officer Rin… she is somewhat sounded cool there, don't you think?" Nozomi asked.

"I suppose to… I already can imagine her in the uniform." I replied.

She giggled again.

"Now that you mention it, I think I want to see someone in a police officer uniform…" she embraced me closely. I can see blush on her cheek.

"Hmm… what will you do after seeing that someone in police officer uniform…?"

"I'll be a criminal, so that someone will arrest me…." She said playfully.

I giggled at her.

"Then, I should arrest you first before you're doing anything…" I said as I grab her to my embrace.

I can see her face seems to be really surprised and her cheek getting really red. I keep staring on her until she smiled to me and turned away. Hmm... did my joke sounded so wrong?

"E..Ericchi… we should go to the pet shop now… we're spending too much time here…"

"Oh, right, we should…" I said.

Nozomi quickly stood up from her seat and began to pack her belonging. I wonder if she is alright? Maybe I should remember to not use that joke again… hmm…. Did she take it as a joke though?

* * *

At the pet shop,

Nozomi is acting a little strange. She has been preventing eyes contacts with me, though she still keeps doing her job properly as the cashier. I wonder why she acts all shy now; she is not usually like this. It's like she is two different persons at some point. Is there anything behind it, I wonder…?

Maybe I shouldn't think too much for now. My concern now is about— this white Siberian husky puppy that I just took out from the display. He is been clinging into me and refuse to interact with any customer.

Sigh..

How do I make him interact with them?

I've tried a lot of tricks to make him interact with others, yet he always returns and clings to me instead. What's so good about me for him I wonder…

"Ah… there you are…" said the woman who used to say that she will buy this puppy.

"Oh, hello…" I greeted her.

"Been a while, where have you been?" she asked.

"Working on my other things…" I replied.

"I see… I've been checking out this puppy. He still ignored everyone but you… although he still eats from his bowl…" she said as she watches him closer. The puppy still remained quiet on my arm.

"I'm sorry. I still wonder why he refuses to interact with someone else…" I said. She giggled at me.

"Maybe it because he wanted to hear something out from you? You know my son just did that a while back. He refuses to talk with anyone before I said sorry to him…" she said.

"Sorry? Well…. I do think I need to say I'm sorry for what I've done to him in the past…" I said.

"Really? But I doubt that's the case for you… he is clinging to you… maybe he wanted to hear something else…" she said.

"Something else…?" I began to wonder.

What is this something else if it's not a sorry?

"Ayase-san!" the store owner called.

"Yes?"

"Can you do delivery to this house please? I don't want to deal with the creepy owner…" he said as he handed me a sack of dried meat.

Well... dried meat… what kind of pet eat this I wonder….

"There's also a few others delivery. Can you do it?" he handed me some other stuffs in plastic bag. I accepted them all with one hand because I'm still holding the puppy on my arm.

"Do you have a bicycle? I can use that…" I said.

"Ah, sure… here is the key to the lock…" he handed me a key.

"Alright…"

I approached the cashier, placed the puppy on the table next to the machine.

"Stay here, protect this shy girl…" I said teasingly as I pointed to Nozomi.

"Ericchi!" Nozomi pouts as she blushed cutely.

I giggled at her.

"I'm going now, ok? Take care!" I said as I left the shop with the stuff I need to send.

* * *

As I wander around the road to look for the place that written in the delivery list,

I noticed several things around here that somewhat reminded me of something in the past. It's true that the banner and advertisements changed, then a few things added— but I still remember this place as somewhere that I used to visit often back then. This is Nozomi's old home area.

Nozomi told me that her parents said she can sell the house, so she did sold the house to someone else. She got plenty of money from it and save it for purchasing our current house later.

Ah anyway, this is a coincidence, but the delivery list told me to send the dried meat to the house that used to be Nozomi's place. The store owner said that this person supposed to be creepy. I wonder how creepy….

I knocked the door politely.

The door opened a little, I can see the house is really dark inside, the owner isn't even showing himself.

"Excuse me, I'm from the pet store. I'm here to send this…" I showed the dried meat sack.

The owner didn't respond, but I can see a hand with black glove and long sleeve showed up from the door— beckoned to me to come closer.

I wonder if the owner just can't get any sunlight or something. Maybe he is sick?

I approached the door closer and offering the sack.

I can see his hand is about to grab the sack, but then paused for a while before it goes back in. Then I can see the hand coming out again without the glove, grabbing my forearm and stroke it a little roughly before accepting the sack.

I quickly pulled my hand away as the sack accepted.

"W-what was that for? I don't like being touched by stranger, you know!" I said.

I couldn't hear any respond, but I can see the hand going out again with a bundle of money. That's a lot… is this the payment for the dried meat? I imagine this is an expensive stuff.

"Thanks… please don't touch me again later…" I said.

No respond, but the door closed after a while

Creepy thing… but I suppose that's what the owner mean by creepy. I wonder if he got touched like that too?

Ah well… time to send the other and return to the shop.

* * *

As I returned to the shop,

I didn't expect to see a few police car parked in front of the shop….wait…

What's happening there? Why there's police line there too?

I quickly dashed into the shop. I noticed the broken glass and a few police gathered to take picture of the scene.

"Nozomi!" I called her as I ran into the shop. A few police about to stop me but they didn't do it as they noticed my working uniform.

"Nozomi!" I called her again as I got in.

"Ericchi! Over here!" she responded. I tried to look around and found her crouching next to the shop keeper who apparently got a bullet on his shoulder.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Urgh… Ayase-san, your friend here is not a joke. She beats them all barehanded…" he said as he struggled to wake up.

Well, of course, she is already used with fighting shadow along with me.

"Don't move! Wait for paramedic!" Nozomi said clearly to him.

"Just, tell me what happen here…" I said again.

"Well, to say in short, Ayase-san. This shop always experiences this kind of robbery every year and I always dodge trouble by bribing them. But I never see anyone like your friend here—I was really worried about her safety when she remained calm as they tried to intimidate her, so I step in, but then I realize I shouldn't since she is actually a lot stronger than I thought…" he said.

"You really should just believe me when I told you to do so…" Nozomi said.

"Ahaha… yeah.." he laughed awkwardly.

"But to be fair though, I think the bravest one today is that puppy…" he said as he turned his sight to another corner.

I tried to look at where he looked at…

No…

Not again.

I quickly approached the white Siberian husky puppy that lay down on the ground.

I took him to my embrace…. Still warm…

"Don't worry Ayase-san… he just got kicked once— he probably just broke his legs, but he is alive…"

I need to heal him somehow…can the other world do it?

"And… uh… can you seriously take care of him? I doubt anyone will want to buy him since his leg is broken…." He asked.

Uh…why is he all negative thinking now… I can heal this… shouldn't be a problem with magic.

"I'll try to heal his leg, you should take care of yourself first…" I said.

"Ahaha… really? Then let's make a deal, if his leg can be healed then I will continue opening this shop… if not… I'll stop this painful business…" he said sarcastically.

"Deal…" I said.

The paramedic arrives, they began to help him to get up and put him on the stretcher.

"I'll see you later, Ayase-san!" he said again as he left.

I can hear Nozomi sighed.

"Ericchi… are you going to use….that?" Nozomi asked as she approached me.

"How else?" I asked back at her.

"We still should keep him with us for a few days before returning him, it's logically impossible you know…" Nozomi said.

"Don't worry, I know that…." I said.

"Excuse me, are you Ayase-san?" one of the police asked.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Ayase-san, we need to close this shop for investigation. Is that ok for you?" he asked.

"Huh? Why asking me? I'm not the owner!" I replied.

"Yeah, but the owner asked us to ask you if you want to run this shop when he is in the clinic…" he said.

I looked at Nozomi, she shook her head.

I can keep this shop open to get more money, but it seems that Nozomi doesn't want to run this shop.

_[I decided to just close this shop]_

Nozomi probably already think of something else… her thought is usually a lot better.

"No, please close this shop and investigate it further…" I said.

"Then, we should relocate the pets to the police station. Thank you for the confirmation!" the police said as he salute to me.

Just right after he left, a few cameraman and journalist approached us.

"Who's the hero today?" the journalist asked.

"It's her! Ericchi! Ericchi is my hero!" Nozomi yelled as she clings into my arm…

"W-what? No! I didn't do anything!" I retorted.

"Oh?! From your looks, you must be Ayase-san! That's wonderful, Ayase-san, you're a school idol, right?"

"Ayase-san! Please tell us how did you learn how to fight!"

"Ayase-san! Please tell us what do you eat every morning!"

"Ayase-san! Please tell us how you beat them barehanded!"

They began to ask a lot of questions…

I need to get out of this place already…. But Nozomi seems to enjoy answering their question….

Ah well….

At least everyone is safe from this incident…

I wonder what other thing I can have later….

* * *

**A/N : K... a few more arcanas... hufff... this is a lot of work. I should learn my lesson to think twice before writing a fan fic like this again.**

**anyway... Ericchi's B'day at 21 October! I'm so happy when I heard Radio garden 42. Nozomi is so cute when trying to trick Eli to tell what she wanted but the dense Eli didn't fall for it. Ahhhh ! OTP! OTP!**


	19. The Social Links Part 4

**A/N : Guess what? This is the last Social Link Chapter!**

**Thanks for review/comment/faves/follows! I appreciate it.**

* * *

The autumn season has started,

I really like autumn in Japan because there is so much delicious food around the place. I usually go for the simple food such as baked sweet potatoes, though with Nozomi around me, she would usually go after another thing like Kurigohan. She said after learning how to cook rice with Hanayo, she feel more confident to cook them in variety. There's also Matsutake Mushroom soup and some other food that I could list. Even our lunch could be extremely delicious.

My time as the student council has come to an end this season too. My seat is already replaced by Honoka while the vice president which is Nozomi's seat already replaced by Kotori and Umi. Having two vice president is surely a big help— Knowing Honoka who often wander around aimlessly just to skip her responsibility as student council. It's fun to watch them learn though.

I feel like a retired woman already, though I have to say that I am truly going to retire from the world. I can feel some kind of unexplainable pain when I remember my time to disappear will come soon. I haven't met Kitsune again for a while to discuss about everything we need to talk about.

I don't know what to do with Nozomi too. It seems that my plan to make distance from her is an epic failure. She clings to me closer and closer. It's like she already made me as her reason to live.

I've tried to track her focus away from me— like… tell her to focus on the µ's instead of me… or… focus on her photography…. But no matter what, her eyes always be on me instead. Maybe Arisa was right about she only have me on her eyes.

If it's a hundred percent true, then I'm going to feel bad to be gone… she will absolutely lost her meaning to live…. What will happen to her?

Or perhaps I actually shouldn't worry about it because Nozomi is a carefree person? She almost never getting angry more than a minute, then when the problem is solved, then she will never complain about it anymore. She never hold grudge. She is a person with big heart.

Maybe asking her out right now won't make much a difference? But what if she remembers she is in relationship with someone and starts to wonder who is that someone? Will that make her feel an unexplainable pain of losing someone that she doesn't know?

I don't want to cause her an eternal pain… but I don't want to sacrifice the world for her too. I must do my job… my final job…. And I shouldn't be selfish. This is for everyone and to sacrifice over a thousand people for one that I love most is stupid.

"Ericchi…" Nozomi called me.

I turned to her. She is still sitting on the seat behind me even the class is already over an hour ago.

"You've been day dreaming a lot lately… is there anything you're thinking about?" she asked.

"Ah… well… maybe I'm just worried about the per store owner…" I said.

"Oh, him… well… he is getting better. I think he would be able to go out from the clinic tomorrow. Then we can give him back that puppy…" Nozomi said.

"Harasho…" I smiled at her.

"Why don't we visit principal Minami for today? I think she told me she got a few more movies to watch…" she said.

"Uhm… well… I don't know. I don't really enjoy the movie that she showed me lately…. Although some of them do have a strange excitement…" I said. She giggled at me.

"Ericchi… I wonder how you really like watching sexy woman but never have another intention as you watch them…" she said.

"If you're talking about, do I want to touch them, yes I do…" I said.

She remained quiet to listen.

"But I'm thinking of it like a work of art. It's beautiful and giving me an urge to touch it, but it doesn't mean I actually have to touch it to appreciate it… just like flowers too. They're pretty, but we shouldn't take it off the ground or it will lost its charm…" I replied.

"What if the art want to be touched though?" she asked.

"Then I'll touch it just like how it wants to be touched…" I replied.

I can see a hint of smile on her face.

"I see…" she said.

She took her bag and stood next to me,

"Ericchi, I'll be going to help out at shrine, you can go meet principal Minami by yourself. I already know what Arcana she hold anyway…. And…. Well… I already fully understand her Arcana too…" she said.

"Ah… ok?"

"I'll meet you tonight, Ericchi! We should go help Maki in the clinic too…" she said as she left the classroom.

Hmm… maybe I should visit her in the shrine after meeting with Principal Minami…? But I guess I won't made it there anyway. So Maybe not. Ah well...

* * *

In the principal room,

I can see principal Minami already sat on the sofa as she stare on her laptop. I knocked the door politely.

"Ah… Ayase…" she smiled at me.

"Excuse me…" I said as I walk in.

"Hmm… Ayase, you shouldn't be that polite again at this hour… just say hello to me like a friend." she said.

"Sorry, but I cannot grant that request especially in this room…" I said.

She giggled.

"I see. Then we should go outside…" she said.

"Eh?"

"Let's just go to a restaurant perhaps?" she asked.

"Oh… I thought we have a movie to watch again?" I asked back.

She shook her head.

"Let's forget about the movie. There's no point of watching it…" she said.

I remained quiet. Wondering why is that.

"Since you're alone now, I want to talk to you. It's hard to talk about this with Toujou around…"

"If that so…" I replied.

* * *

She took me to a restaurant,

This looks like an expensive restaurant but I'm not worried since I've saved a lot of money for myself. I'm not really into shopping lately because I've planned something for Christmas this year… or let's say… my last Christmas.

This restaurant serves mostly European food, so I decided to just pick one that rarely sold outside a restaurant like this such as Aligot that served with special meat steak and mushroom sauce. Principal Minami appreciated my choice of menu and she decided to order the same.

Then as for the drink…

"What do you want for drink, Ayase?" she asked.

I keep looking at the menu. There's not much casual drink in this place, they mostly serve wine too, but I doubt I'll be allowed to order that now. So I guess I'm going for Lemon squash.

"I'll go for Lemon squash…" I said.

"Ah, how classic, I thought you will order a wine…" she giggled.

"O…Of course not… I'm still count as under-aged here…" I replied.

"Have you tried them in your homeland?" she asked.

"Yes… there's no age restriction there…" I replied.

"I see… then I'll go for Lemon squash too for now…" she said as she wrote the order.

"Do you want dessert too?" the waiter asked.

"I'll go for chocolate pudding…" I said.

"Me too…" she said.

"Is that all, mam?" the waiter asked again,

"I'm done…" I said.

"Then I am done too…" she said.

The waiter gestured before he left. Hmm… I wonder what principal Minami want to talk about and why she doesn't want Nozomi to hear it.

"So, Ayase… have you thought of what are you planning to do in the future…?" she asked.

I don't have future…but….

"I'm planning to learn more about art and crafting. I really like them…" I said.

She seems to be surprised by my answer.

"Have you checks what university you want to enter later?" she asked.

"I…I have to go back to Russia to talk about it with my parents…. They seem to want me to stay in Russia with them, but they said they might allow me to stay in Japan too if I somehow able to get a scholarship in a decent university…" I said.

"Ah, I see…. Then I'll help you to get your recommendation…"

Is that alright? I mean…. I'm not even going to live until graduation… but maybe….

"I'm fine by myself, I think Nozomi may need it more…" I said.

"Ah? Toujou? What does she like?" she asked.

"Photography, cinematography, stuff with visual media study…" I said.

She giggled.

"I see… I'll help her out too. But anyway Ayase… are you really going to be in relationship with her…?" she asked.

What with that question… isn't it… too personal?

"I'm sorry….. I can't answer that…" I said.

"Ah… sorry, is it too personal for you?" she asked.

"Yes, sorry…" I said again,

"Then, I'll change the question… how much do you value yourself as a female?" she asked.

How much do I value myself as a female? I wonder where is this question leads me to.

"I'm not sure about the question…but, if it was about am I happy to be a female, yes I do…" I said.

"Then, I wonder about this, do you feel wrong to like your same kind?" she asked.

"I can like whatever I like… right?" I replied.

She giggled.

"That's true, but I believe you are aware of the rule— such as… you can't marry your same kind here…" she said.

I don't think I'll have enough time for that, but…

"Well… I'm not really into relationship or marriage anyway…." I said as I sighed weakly.

"There, Ayase… I just want to hear that from you, but anyway that's why I want to talk with you today…" she said.

I remained quiet to listen.

"Being born as female… doesn't mean to be born for male… that also goes for male… in fact, no one is born for another or anything." she said.

"Everyone is born for their own sake— to create their own story of their life. They can choose their own path. But what important for you to understand is… don't be discouraged because of what you are— or what you like…" she continued.

"I'm sorry…. I'm… a little lost here… why do I have to feel discouraged?" I asked.

"Hmm… so it seems you don't really see yourself in the edge… that's good…" she smiled.

I'm so lost… but I remained quiet to keep listening anyway. she looks like she know that I'm really lost.

"Let's just say this.. Ayase. I am The Empress…" she said.

The Empress…..

Nozomi said this Arcana is like a mother figure who maintain peace around them just like how an Ideal mother would.

"I'm a woman of authority. I have power to do whatever I want to do in my territory. Yet I do not choose to rule like The Emperor. I choose to make peace, give comfort and keep the prosperity. That is my choice as a female and I'm not going to lose myself as a female because of my power or my choice…" she continued.

"Because being The Empress doesn't mean to be an ideal female just like what the society wants us to be—it means to listen to intuitions, giving a priority to emotions and to be in touch with our feminine side. Even if you love Toujou as your wife-to-be, you're not going to lose yourself as a proud female Ayase!"

I can feel a headache as I heard it. I'm not sure if it because I finally understand The Empress Arcana or because of the last sentence…. How does she get that idea….

"So don't worry, Ayase! If you're going to confess your love, just do it! It pains me to hear how much struggle Toujou and you have in your love story! I understand Toujou feeling, and I understand your feeling too! Even though I'm not into love between the same gender— I still could feel the emotion you have in it!"

What…

"I almost cried whenever I heard the story from my daughter…. You don't have to pretend to be dense anymore, Ayase, I know you really want to express your feeling to Toujou… but you're too shy so you pretend to not understand it..."

Kotori….. what you've done to your mother….

"Ah! Secret romance! Secret rendezvous! Even though you want to feel her, all you can do is to gaze into each other painfully. The feeling you have as two girls— why does it have to be so painful…?" she continued.

I seriously need to talk to Kotori about this…. How on earth her mother thinks like that about me and Nozomi?

"I'm waiting for your romance story to be filmed, Ayase!"

What…..

"Ah, right I should remember to get scholarship for Toujou then…." She mumbled as she began to take her phone and doing something with it…

Ah well….. at least she teach me one Arcana.

* * *

Night time,

I was getting dragged by Principal Minami to browse around romance novels and some other books after that lunch. It was fun and a little strange for me because she treats me like her daughter…I wonder if Kotori will feel okay with that… but either way, I returned with a few romance novels with me. I also bought a few snacks for Nozomi and Arisa.

As I opened the door, I could see Nozomi still in her shrine maiden costume. She looks really worried.

"Nozomi…?" I called her.

"Ah! Ericchi!" she ran to me. Hmm…. No hug?

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You didn't see me on your way home, right?" she asked.

"Huh? No? What is this all about…?" I asked again.

"Nothing… but, Ericchi! From now on, please always-always stay in one place with me! Like.. seriously…. Never ever go away from me…." She said again.

"What's actually happening here, Nozomi? Why are you so panic?" I asked.

"Please don't mind it for now. I need to make sure of it first too…." she replied.

I really wonder what is this all about now…

"You're going to change your clothes right? Come on, let me help you…" she said as she pulls me to follow her.

* * *

In the main bedroom,

I changed my clothes to the clinic uniform that Nozomi brought to me. She is acting a little strange lately…

"Nozomi, why you keep looking around the room? Is there anything you're worried of?" I asked.

"No… Ericchi…" she replied.

Hmm….

"Is there anything you lost?" I asked.

"Probably…" she replied.

"Want me to help you to look for it?" I asked.

"No… please don't…. I need to make sure of it first…" she said again.

"Alright then…." I replied.

She sighed heavily.

"Ah— by the way, I told Arisa to take your clothes from the laundry and try to use it to lure Zefir Junior, it works to make him want to follow her. They're taking a walk now…" she said.

"Zefir junior…. What a name…" I said.

She giggled.

"Can't have another name, but he seems to be happy to be called as Zefir…" Nozomi said.

"He responds to you?" I asked.

"Ah, yep, it seems that he is still doing his duty to protect me, just like what you told him to…" Nozomi said.

Oh… so…. I actually can do that….. right… why I didn't try to do that?

"They should be back soon if you want to try it on the shop keeper or to that woman who want to buy him…" Nozomi said.

Hmm…. Who I should give him to….

"I would suggest to gives it to the woman so that the shop keeper can have some money to rebuild his store…" Nozomi added.

"I'll think about it. We should wait for Arisa and head to clinic…" I said.

"Alright, Ericchi. We can do that…" she smiled.

* * *

We went to clinic,

Other than to work, we also pay a visit to the pet shop owner along with Zefir.

"Excuse me…" I said as I enter his room.

"Ah, Ayase-san…. And… Toujou-san…." He said as he put down his newspaper.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm good, I think I can work again since…I suppose the puppy is healed?" he said.

"Yup, take a look at him…" I said as I placed him down on the floor. He quickly run to Nozomi and sit next to her. He is still into what I told him to do. What a cute thing.

The shop owner giggled.

"Alright, then I suppose I still have hopes to run my store… but how do I sell him if he refuse to interact with anyone but you…?" he asked.

"Actually…" Nozomi said as she crouched.

"Zefir!" she called. Zefir turned to her.

"Woah… he responds to your friend…" he said.

"Yup, I found the word to make him respond to others…" I replied.

"Great! Then maybe you can use that to anyone who wants to buy it…" he said.

"I want to give it to you or to the woman who often visit your shop…" I said.

"To me? Well… I don't mind to have a loyal guardian, but… I need money more right now…" he said.

Hmm… The shop keeper or the woman…

_[I decided to give it to the woman]_

"Then, you can sell it to the woman…" I said.

"Great! I'll go call her now so I can get my money!" he said cheerfully.

After a half hour,

The woman came to visit here along with her husband and her son.

"So you think you can make him respond to us?" the woman asked.

"Yup, it's very easy, in fact…" I said.

"You're confident. Let's see how you do it…" the woman said.

I smiled to her then turned to the puppy.

"Zefir! Please take care of her family…" I said.

The puppy barked once and walks to the woman. He sat next to her quietly. The family seems to be very surprised.

The son crouch and try to poke him, the puppy doesn't seems upset. He began to sniff the son in friendly manner.

"Please take care of him too…" I said.

"Yup, thank you…" the woman's husband responded.

"I suppose we can't change the name?" The woman said.

"I don't believe he will like another name…" Nozomi said.

"Alright then… he is Zefir…" the woman said.

"Zefir!" their son called him, the puppy barked to respond.

It's somehow made me feel a little nostalgic… but I guess this is for the best too… Sorry, I can't be with you until my end of time…Zefir…

"We will transfer the payment as soon as we left the clinic, you better open your shop again, alright? I need to buy the needs of this puppy!" the woman said to the shop keeper.

"Yes-mam!" the shop keeper replied as he salutes to her. Funny guy…

"We'll see you later!" the woman said as she left with her family and the puppy.

I can hear the pet shop owner sighed.

"Finally…. That puppy sold…." He said.

"That would be the end of your job too, right Ericchi?" Nozomi asked.

"Ah… right… Ayase-san. Sorry I can't hire you anymore. I need to recover my economy from this…." He said.

"No problem. I have something else to do too…" I said.

"But, Ayase-san. That dog surely teaches me something… His loyalty towards you shows me how powerful optimism is. Even if you tried to tell him to go with others, he is still after you because what he wants to reach is you, then even if you leave him there for a lot of time too, he always await you to return and greet you with joy…" he said.

I smiled to him.

"He is like The Sun. Always shines through the day without doubt. Even when his warmth unreached by the one he wants to reach, he will always-always think positive and try to express his feeling until he finally accomplish what he wanted.. a permission to dedicate his life to others from you."

Ah… true… so what he want is the permission…and he just got it.

"I want to be like that too, from now on, I will always think positive of my business, I am the Sun! I will shine through my path and receive an accomplishment that I strived for — I have nothing to fear too anyway! Just look at this paper!"

He showed us the newspaper…

There's a picture of me and Nozomi clinging on me.

The headline says…..

Ayase Eli The Nipple twister…

What on shattering earth is that….

I got a headache… it's not very painful but…. still…. Ayase Eli the Nipple twister? How could I get that name…

"Although I believe it was Toujou-san who twisted those punk's nipples to teach them lesson, I still like the headline… I will put this newspaper on my shop as a trophy…they should've added the Nut cracking too. Toujou-san kicks their nuts so hard and they can't even wake up anymore…" he explained…

I turned around to Nozomi….

"Aahhh…Ericchi is my hero…. She safe the day with…. Nipple twisting and nut cracking… I'm so proud to be her trophy…." she said teasingly.

Right… she was the one who get interviewed….

Why did I let her…

"N….No…Nozomiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

* * *

Late night in our bedroom,

Nozomi seems to be still checking for weather report as I lay down on my back. Looks like the rain never let up until midnight lately, but there's a prediction that there will be one day where it will be raining all day and night. It should be falling about a week before winter usually started…but…

"I don't want to watch midnight channel in a week before winter…" I said.

Nozomi remained quiet for a while.

"So what Ericchi wanted to do in that day?" she asked.

"I don't know… having fun?" I said.

"What is fun for Ericchi?" she asked again cutely.

"It could be anything… maybe we can just climb somewhere high and see the night view instead of the stupid midnight channel?" I said.

"Does Ericchi no longer care about who will appear in midnight channel?" she asked again.

"The others can take care of it… they're strong too…" I said.

Nozomi remained quiet.

"Are you going to watch with them?" I asked.

"I will stay with Ericchi wherever Ericchi go…" she smiled at me.

She seems to be very calm… I really like it when she do…

I began to caress her cheek gently as she touched my hand and smiling sweetly. She is not aggressive again now…. this is strange… what's happening to her? Why she is like switching personality at some point.

I wonder if I should ask this… but maybe there can be an explanation somewhere else…

"Ah, by the way, Ericchi… Honoka wanted to say something tomorrow… I guess Kotori and Umi finally able to convince her to try to find the meaning of her Arcana…" Nozomi said.

"Oh? That's good…" I smiled at her.

"Yup, I can't wait to practice tomorrow too!"

* * *

At school,

Seems like everyone is already busy with preparing for practice, though Honoka, Kotori and Umi aren't here yet… I wonder if they're stumbled with the student council work. They're new so I don't believe they will actually know what they're doing.

I decided to approach the student council room along with Nozomi…

I can see they're currently working on…. A…. tower…. of work….. how did they stack that much work?

"Harasho…." I said as I stare into the pile of work.

"How did you stack that much work….." I continued.

"Ah..ahaha….." Honoka laughed awkwardly.

"Honoka never took the one from the teacher's room!" Umi said, she seems to be annoyed.

"And my mother just told me about the stack too today…" Kotori said.

"I think the chairwoman is already used by Ericchi's fast and effective work, so she doesn't bother to remind the new student council…" Nozomi giggled.

Umi sighed heavily.

"At this rate, we will have to stay overnight to work this out or we won't be having any Halloween event at school…." Umi said.

"Ehhh… that can't be!" Honoka said.

"We need to figure out how much we spend for the school….. Honoka-chan, my mother's wallet is not infinity…you know…" Kotori said again.

"I can't believe you neglected these works for a week!" Umi said again.

Seems like Umi is really angry and annoyed at her… I wonder if I could lend her a hand…?

"I can help you out today…" I said.

"Eh? Eli… I didn't mean to make you do that…" Umi said.

"Eli-chan! You're too kind…" Kotori said.

"It should be fine… we need to practice our school idol too, right?" Nozomi said.

Looks like she wanted to help too…

What should I do? I can actually help them but I also can just go away.

_[I decided to actually help them]_

"Yup, the faster we work on this, we faster we can go to practice…" I said.

"B..but…." Umi looks worried.

"Just don't forget the favor I asked you all before…ok?" I said.

Umi and Kotori looking at each other…

"Ah… right… Honoka… you should tell her…." Umi said.

"Tell what?" Honoka asked.

"Don't tell me you forgot!" Umi yelled.

"What did I forgot?" Honoka asked.

"Honoka-channnnnn!" Kotori pulled her own hair in stress.

I laughed at them.

"Take it easy… maybe we can brainstorm it later..." Nozomi said.

"No no… Honoka, you should start thinking about it now!" Umi said.

"Thinking about what?" Honoka asked.

"Your Arcana… Honoka-chan…. What does it mean?" Kotori said, trying to be as calm as she can.

"Oh! That! Hmm.. it was on my head last night…. Hnnn….. let me think about it…." Honoka said.

"This is not the time to do it… let us all work on this and go practice…" I said.

"Ah…Eli-chan! Please don't be so kind to us like that!" Kotori said.

"Yes, please we owed too much already…"

"Just this once, you won't be getting my help again later… beside, no one owe me anything. You all already paid it all by the time you teach me your Arcana…" I said.

They sighed.

"Just give up, no one can stop Ericchi when she already say what she want…" Nozomi said.

"I guess so…" Umi said.

"Good, now let's work this out…" I said as I smiled to them.

As we finished our work and practice,

Everyone lay down on the rooftop floor to rest. It was one good practice. We're getting prepared for our show before Halloween too. It supposedly to be a big show since it will be aired in TV. Hmm.. I wonder if it's alright to be popular in TV before I'm gone? I might be as well be a mysterious thing? Sounds fun…

"Ah— By the way! Isn't it Eli-chan's Birthday soon?" Hanayo asked.

"Oh! Right! It is, Nya!" Rin said.

"Hey, what do you want to do in your birthday?" Maki asked.

"I don't know…" I replied.

"That can't be, you have to say it so we know what you want…" Maki said.

"But… isn't it won't be a surprise anymore?" Nozomi asked.

"Why does it have to be a surprise anyway? We can go straight for something she wants…" Maki said.

"Well, if you're asking me…. I don't really want anything… I already have everything that I need…" I replied.

"See? That's why a surprise is a lot better for her…" Nozomi said.

"It's the thought that counts, right? Why don't we just got for a party?" Niko asked.

"A birthday party with the µ's… sounds fun…" I said.

"Ah, true, then we can go for shopping today?" Umi asked.

"Eh— I can't for today…" Maki said.

"Is there anything you need to do in clinic today?" I asked,

"Mm…yes…Sorry…" Maki said.

"Don't tell me, you're still thinking of that!" Niko said.

"N-No way!" Maki retorted.

Looks like we need to help out at clinic tonight to check on her….

"Then, we should postpone the shopping. Maybe we can go tomorrow instead?" Nozomi asked.

I guess Nozomi is thinking the same with me…

"Alright then… we should go shopping tomorrow. Everyone please prepare your wallet!" Umi said clearly.

"Yeah!"

* * *

Night time,

We headed to Maki's clinic to work, but before we reached there, we saw Maki sat alone near the riverbank. I wonder what's up with her. We decided to approach her.

"Maki…" I greeted her.

"Ah, Eli…Nozomi…" she smiled faintly.

We decided to join her sitting.

"So, what's our job in the clinic tonight?" I asked.

I can see her smiling wryly.

"Nothing… you don't have to work tonight…" she said.

"Hmm.. is there anything you can't tell us?" Nozomi asked.

She remained quiet.

"Or maybe we're just in your way tonight?" I asked.

"No… it's not that…" she said.

"Then, what we can help tonight?" Nozomi asked.

"I was just thinking… why did I even start to ask you two to help me out…" she said.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

Nozomi giggled.

"Maybe it because you're indeed needs help…" Nozomi said.

"True… but… I shouldn't drag you in my fate…" she said as she turned away.

We remained quiet to listen.

"Just about a few hours ago. Someone in the clinic experienced another miracle..." she said.

"thats good..." I said.

she nodded.

"It made me very happy to be able to save them..." she said again, I can see her biting her lips.

"But in the other side... there's an old man waiting for his final day. He asked me to play a piano for him... so I did..." she continued.

Nozomi seems to be a little concerned when she said it.

"He said he love my music, said that I could be a great musician... and then he smiled as he rest on his bed peacefully..."

We still remained quiet, I don't know what to respond... I can see Maki sighed weakly.

"From the very beginning, I know my fate as the one who will inherit the clinic is decided. I can't possibly abandon my family just because of my ego. Without me knowing too, I was so angry at myself and left my heart crying on her own…then I began to argue with myself about if it's even worth it to try become a musician if my fate is already locked…" she continued.

I can see her clenching her fist.

"but I was so stupid to think about something like that… because after all… I am in love with music and I am in love with medical study as well… maybe I can be both at once?" she said.

Nozomi looks somewhat surprised.

I can just respond with my own thought, but I can let Nozomi answer it.

I have a feeling that if I answer it, Maki might transform her Arcana into The Lovers, but if I let Nozomi answer, she might able to keep her in her Arcana.

_[I decided to let Nozomi answer]_

"Nozomi, you seem like wanting to say something…" I said.

"Ah, well.. yes…uhm… Maki-chan…" Nozomi said.

Maki turned to her,

"Let's be realistic…. You can't be both at once…" Nozomi said.

"I know…" Maki sighed,

Actually, I know there's a way to make her be both…. But…. I need to be able to make her spit out what it means to be the fortune. Sorry Maki, please deal with Nozomi.

"Why do you love being a doctor and why do you love music? You have to choose because it's two different things…" Nozomi said.

She sighed heavily again.

"I… I admit that I really like it to make people smile. Just like being an idol… but that career— is not going to guarantee me for long… If I have a body like Niko then I might be able to last longer in that career…" Maki said shyly.

"When I become a doctor… I can last very long in it and I can make people healthy again— thus, they will smile and able to enjoy their healthy life…"

She looks into her own hand.

"When I become a musician, people can listen to my music and enjoy it eternally, no matter what situation they're in…" she said.

She clenched her fist again.

"But then I might not be a musician of happiness… I might be one that delivers one soul to rest… even if it makes one happy— it might drive the others into grief." she said again.

I can see a hint of tears in her eyes.

"Maybe that is what it means to be The Fortune. To be able to switch into two fates— it's like racing with time. I might go up when I made it, but I might be down under and crushed when I'm late…" she said.

Ah… I think I might be able to spit out my idea here without made her think of being both at once.

"You can be on both…" I said.

"E-Ericchi!" Nozomi seems to be worried. I smiled to her.

"Because you're not the one on top nor the bottom…" I said.

"Top…bottom….?" Maki blushed.

Did I say something wrong? Ah either way…

"You're the wheel of fortune. You're both, so you shouldn't try to be one of it.."

Maki smiled,

"You're right… what goes up will go down and what goes down will go up. I am the wheel of fortune…" she said.

"Say, when you think about being both Musician and Doctor… how do you think you will do it?" I asked.

"Arranging schedule? Like being a doctor at night and musician in the morning…" she said.

"You're being too hard on yourself with that schedule. I have a better idea…" I said.

"What is it?" Maki asked.

"Just prioritize one choice, but keep the other one as your background…" I said again.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"You can be a doctor who has music background— perhaps you will keep peoples health and also comfort them with your music…?" I said.

Maki's face told me that she will agree with this idea.

"But you might also be able to become a musician that able to heal others… that way, you're still one but people can see you as both… do you get what I mean?" I said.

Maki smiled,

"I got it. But you made me realize something too… maybe what I strive for is not becoming a doctor or be a musician. What I strive for is to become someone that able to give others happiness…" she said as she erased her own tears.

"Then maybe I can fix the meaning as The Fortune— It's not to be able to switch to one side, it's more about using both side to represent myself— but not in the same weight just like how the top and bottom sides work…" she continued.

I can feel something warm lit inside me, looks like that one is the correct description of being The Wheel of Fortune.

"I can't believe we can have a peaceful and friendly talk like this with Maki-chan… Does Maki-chan being more open lately?" Nozomi said teasingly.

"E-Eh!? It's not like that at all! I'm still myself!" Maki retorted.

Sigh, Nozomi. You shouldn't say that, but ah well..

"Hmmm… Maki-chan is blushing! Does Maki-chan feeling shy?" Nozomi said.

"N-Not at all! Sheesh! Let's just go to clinic, you will have a lot of delivery work tonight, Nozomi!" Maki said as she stood up. I can hear Nozomi giggled.

"L…Let's go… Niko probably be already there to wait for us…" she said nervously

"Nikocchi is working there too? I thought you don't really want to hire anyone else…" Nozomi grinned.

"W..Well… we need someone like her to keep the children happy…so…." She paused.

"Ahh! Let's just go! Stop teasing me!" she yelled as she walks away.

I giggled at her along with Nozomi.

"That should be six… one more to go…" I said.

Nozomi remained quiet to it.

"I hope Honoka will tell me tomorrow then I should be finished with them…."

I can see Nozomi bit her lip.

"Nozomi? Are you ok?"

She turned at me, I can see that she is forcing a smile. I wonder if she has anything in her mind right now?

"Yup, one more to go, Ericchi and you'll probably complete it by tomorrow…" she said.

I nodded to her.

"Now let's go help out Maki-chan! She will probably give a lot of work today!" she said cheerfully.

I wonder if she is really alright? Did she have anything she wanted to say before…?

* * *

The next day,

As what we promised yesterday, after our idol club practice, we went to the store to purchase stuff for my birthday party. It feels strange to be here since I supposedly not be here if they want to make a party for me, but Nozomi said she don't want to separate with me so she decided to still drag me along while the others shop for the surprise.

I'm here with Nozomi and Honoka only. I've been listening to them as they talk about delicious food around the town, though I couldn't join them talking about it since I've not think about that lately. I feel like I'm no longer interested to explore something like that.

Perhaps the only thought I have right now is how to manage to the next stage of Love Live. We've planned so much things for it and also get through some bizarre fun that I didn't expect to happen when we're brainstorming for our Halloween shows costume.

Speaking of which though, I checked on my ring. I could see it shines brighter than before. It's like telling me that it is ready to do its job, or perhaps it's more like soon to be ready. Either way, I'm glad I just need to reach Honoka right now. She is the last one that I need to reach.

I wonder if I could ask that…

"Honoka…" I called her.

"Yes, Eli-chan?" she responded cheerfully.

"Have you finds out about your Arcana yet…?" I asked.

"Yup! I wrote it! But I will give it to you as a birthday present… is that ok?" she asked again.

How precious.

"Sure I don't mind…" I said.

"hehe… we also found out about two other Arcana from Umi and Arisa. Everyone helped me to figure it out and they just accidentally found that two…" she said.

"Oh? Could it be The Hierophant and The Tower?" Nozomi asked.

"Yup! They said if they didn't realize their own arcana, they could've been that… so they wanted to add one more Arcana that they might understand!" Honoka said.

Nozomi giggled.

"Ericchi already some knowledge about that two Arcana. She can awaken it at any time she wants… or perhaps she doesn't even need to awaken it as it's already in her…" Nozomi said.

"I still appreciate it though. It might give me better knowledge too…" I said.

"Yup! That's what they said too!" Honoka said cheerfully.

"I see… I can't wait for my birthday then…" I said.

"hehe… I'll make sure it will be the most fun birthday you ever have!" Honoka said.

It will since it will be my last…

"Thank you!" I replied.

"Now-now, what should we buy, Ericchi? What do you want to have in your birthday party?" Nozomi asked.

"Hmm… I don't know… any party stuff works?" I said.

"Like Fake Mustache?" Nozomi said.

"Mustache, that sounds fun…" I said.

"Yup! Then I can call you papa Ericchi!" she giggled.

We began to talk about the party stuff that we might buy for my birthday party. I wonder how it will go— but it should be fun whatever it is since the shopping is already fun for me.

either way, there's just one more person to tell me about her arcana. I wonder what other thing I have to do next. My ring is close to ready and the end of the year is close. The midnight channel will be up in a week before winter. I might not want to watch it, but I'm sure the other will do it. Who will appear in that midnight channel?

* * *

** A/N : There... The next chapter is the turning point of the story... **

**I'll summarize the Arcana here again to remind you.**

* * *

**0\. The Fool **( Ayase Eli )

**I. The Magician **(learned from saving the 1st victim)

**II. The Priestess** (learned from Sonoda Umi)

**III. The Empress** (learned from Principal Minami &amp; Nozomi)

**IV. The Emperor** (learned from pabilsag &amp; Nozomi)

**V. The Hierophant **(will be learned from Umi &amp; Eli's own experience)

**VI. The Lovers **(learned from fighting vs Shadow Maki)

**VII. The Chariot **(learned from Hoshizora Rin)

**VIII. The Strength **(will be learned from Kousaka Honoka)

**IX. The Hermit** (learned from Koizumi Hanayo)

**X. The Fortune **(learned from Nishikino Maki)

**XI. The Justice **(learned from Ayase Arisa)

**XII. The Hanged man** (learned from fighting vs The Trio / Honoka, Kotori, and Umi)

**XIII. The Death **(learned from Eli's past during exploring Hanayo's Rice Castle)

**XIV. The Temperance **(Learned from Minami Kotori)

**XV. The Devil **(?)

**XVI. The Tower **(will be learned from Arisa &amp; Eli's own experience)

**XVII. The Star **(learned from Yazawa Niko)

**XVIII. The Moon** (learned from Nozomi before entering Hanayo's Rice castle)

**XIX. The Sun **(learned from The pet store owner &amp; the Puppy)

**XX. The Judgement** (?)

**XXI. The world **(?)

**don't forget Nozomi mentioned special Arcana.**

**So I wonder if there's anyone that can guess her Arcana. but please keep it down for now. xD**


	20. The Turning Point of Life

**A/N : Short chapter to explain about the turning point of the story.**

**Thanks for review/comment/fave/follows! I reaaaalllly appreciate those.**

* * *

Today is my birthday,

They decided to make a party and stay over my place.

We don't have enough bedroom, so I told them to bring their own futon and pillows and we planned to sleep together in the main room.

They made a giant cake for me and they covered it with dark chocolate. I really love chocolates. They also bought a lot of present to me and I'm glad all of them are just chocolates that shaped into many things. I can eat those and it won't stay here in this world at the end of my time.

"We asked Nozomi-chan about what you like… she said you love chocolate so we decided to make a chocolate party!" Honoka said.

"Wow…. You all will be fine eating chocolates for the whole night?" I asked.

"Hehe… well… the cake is actually a cheesecake with chocolate coat! Cheese makes chocolates taste better!" Kotori said.

"Harasho… so this is actually cheese cake…." I turned my sight to the giant cake. I wonder what they fill inside it…

Umi sighed,

"Kotori just love cheesecake and she is just trying to find way to make it our menu…." Umi said.

I giggled,

"I'm still fine with that…" I said.

"Why not cut the cake down? We're hungry,nya!" Rin said.

"Right-right! Let's cut the cake…" Hanayo said.

"Eh? But Nozomi, Maki and Niko aren't here yet…." I said.

"hehe.. they said to just move on without them…" Honoka said.

"Hmm… where're they going?" I asked.

I believe Nozomi said she doesn't want to go separate with me… what about now though?

"They will be here a little later. They got something else to do first…" Honoka said.

"Yup, they just forgot to pick up something…." Kotori said.

"Just cut the cake, Onee-san! Arisa is hungry!" Arisa said.

I sighed.

"Well…. Alright… I'll go cut it down…." I said as I took the knife.

Maybe I should start from the top….

Just right before I managed to cut it, Niko appeared from the cake— this cake is a toy! Not a real one!

"Happy Birthday!" she said as she threw a plain looking cake which I dodged so quickly. The cake hits Honoka instead.

"Missed!" I said.

I could sense someone throwing the cake from upper side, I quickly dodged it and kicked away the cake plate up— caught it with my hand and throw it back up to where it come from.

I can see Maki is staying up there— with the cake on her face.

"Counter attack…" I giggled.

If my guess is right, Nozomi should be trying to throw from behind. I quickly turned around— to see her right in front of me. She didn't make a move though, she just smiled there.

I could sense someone is aiming at me from the left!

I quickly dodged the cake from Rin. It got thrown into the wall instead.

"Ahh! It missed nya!"

Then I could sense one from behind!

I quickly dodged the cake from—surprisingly, not Nozomi. She still remained quiet with her cake while there's Kotori behind her already thrown her cake.

I can feel one from the upper again,

Hanayo gave her cake to Maki and she throws it at me— which I dodged along with Nozomi—who's still holding her own cake.

"Aarrrhhh! Why is it so hard to aim at you?!" Maki yelled.

"Don't forget me!" Honoka throws her cake— I quickly dodged it.

"Honoka-chan, you shouldn't say anything before throwing!" Kotori said.

"Hyat!" Arisa quickly throw another on me which I dodged easily too.

So they actually have one for each person… where do they get all these plain cakes?

"Good luck Umi-chan, Nya!" Rin said.

I can see Umi is ready with one cake on her hand.

The only two persons left for this are Nozomi and Umi…. Hmm… when they will throw it I wonder….

And…

Why are they giving me serious looks?

"Eli… just give up and stay in your place…it's no use to run from the cake..." Umi said seriously.

"Ericchi… this is a fate…. Your face is meant to be covered with cake…." Nozomi said seriously too.

"What…."

I somehow feel like being ambushed by two enemies or something. They're walking around me very carefully with their cakes, waiting for me to be in my weak state. I can see their eyes are like predators… To be fair I'm supposed to be the one who circled around Umi since she is the rabbit! I'm a fox!

But this is not fair! I don't have a cake with me!

Ah but I can do this without…

Knowing Umi, the archer, she would always wait for the right time while Nozomi is one with trickster mind who can throw it at me in an unexpected time.

I made one step,

I can see them preparing themselves to throw it at me.

Interesting…

I suppose they won't be easily provoked…

But they're always watching my movement.

It's a difficult challenge…

I was thinking to trick them by pretending to be cornered, but I doubt it will work.

Or actually… I think I can provoke Umi to throw her cake.

I quickly ran to Umi— but she keeps her range instead.

Ah…

Maybe I was wrong.

Of course she will keep her distance as an archer.

I can see the others are watching us intensely. They're like watching a sport match or something.

Umi and Nozomi haven't made their moves.

This is difficult.

By the way, Niko you're so cute to watch me from that fake cake. I wish I could throw that cake to them but it's not an actual cake anyway.

I take two steps forward into where Umi is.

I really think I need to make her throw her cake first to make things much easier.

But really... why she is always be the one that really need to be taken out first?

Even in the real battle, she is good at attacking in range and she can do a healing magic too which made her double annoying for her enemy.

I don't really know Nozomi's tactic, but I assume she can always adjust with my tactic back then. She is my favorite partner in teamwork— almost every teamwork even in real life.

Hmm…

How do I deal with Nozomi then….

She always knows my tactic…

Wait a minute!

She always knows my tactic!

So I need to trick her with two tactics!

I'm so brilliant.

Let's just say this, if I aim for Umi first, she will know that I'm trying to get in shortest range with her, so of course she would try to counter it with blocking the path to get closer with Umi. But then if I aim for her first, she will know that I'm going to focus on her while Umi will try to get me from her range.

What if I changed my plan in the middle and back to first plan again after I made the hint of second plan?

Let's see!

I ran closer to Umi— as expected Nozomi ran closer to block my path

"Got you!" I smiled at her.

I grab her hands that hold the cake,

Stealing the cake away from her…

I know she will be able to dodge the cake,

So plan is back to Umi!

I throw the cake to Umi.

And as what I expect too, Umi tried to counter it with her cake.

Two cakes down.

I'm safe!

"Aha!" I grinned at them.

I can hear the others gave me applause.

"That's really nicely done, Eli-chan!" Kotori appreciated.

"Harasho! Onee-san!" Arisa said.

"That was awesome, nya!" Rin said.

I throw my bangs proudly and give them a proud smile too.

But by the time I do that.

I can see Nozomi and Umi Grinned.

Then before I managed to do anything— the two grab my hands and pushing me all the way to the dining table.

"Happy Birthday!"

They all said together as I saw a bigger plain cake that they took out from the fake cake shoved into my face.

Urgh…

The cake is really plain….

"S Dnem Rozhdeniya, Sestra!" Arisa giggled, sigh, yeah thanks Arisa it's a really happy birthday.

I can hear them laughing as I tried get rid of the cakes off my face and body.

"Aw… you all got me…" I said.

"Hehe… we know we won't be able to fight you alone…" Hanayo said.

"Yup, Eli-chan is too clever for one or three, so we have to do it all together…" Kotori said.

"We're stronger than Eli-chan when we're all together, Nya!" Rin said.

"True…." I replied as I smiled to them.

"Ah! Speaking of which! I think I can show you what I wrote!" Honoka said as she searched through her pocket.

There it is… should be my last fire.

"I'll read it!" Honoka said.

"Go on…" I replied.

"Strength is like a fire! Burning with will power and dominance! It's like a love too as love is like a sun! A big sun! Conquering the world through the shine upon the blue sky! Blaze through any obstacles!" she said.

I waited for further explanation since I haven't feels anything in my heart.

Nozomi seems to be quiet too— but her face tells me that she is somewhat astonished.

"That's it…" Honoka said.

"Uh….. I don't think that's the correct one…." I said.

"Ehhh? But that's all I could think of…." She replied.

Umi and Kotori seem to be concerned.

"I'm sorry…." Honoka said as she smiled awkwardly.

"You can't force yourself to understand the meaning of your Arcana…." Nozomi said.

"I suppose so… sorry…." Umi said.

"But we will try to work it out again!" Kotori said.

"Yeah, I will find a way to describe myself…"

"Maybe I can read one that I might understand, Onee-san!" Arisa said.

"Oh?" I turned my sight to Arisa.

"The Tower! I saw Umi-nee-san and Kotori-nee-san when I visit Yukiho last time, I was curious what they're researching before so I asked them. They said they're trying to figure out the meaning of becoming one Arcana… then as I read through the description online, I realized that I've become a Justice! But I could've been The Tower if Nozomi-nee-san didn't tell me to not force myself to be like you…. I've been always be proud to be your sister and you always appreciate me too…"Arisa said.

I can see a little hint of blush on her face.

"My semester exam was not perfect. I got 75 in one of subject… it's not a problem of course since I'm always be weak in that subject… but… if I was striving to be perfect like you that time, I would've been very depressed because I can't be like you…." Arisa continued again.

"I might've been crumbled down like the tower…." she said with a smile.

I smiled at her despite the slight headache that I got right now. I still have one more to go if Umi will tell me about The Hierophant.

"Thank you again, Nozomi-nee-san! Thank you Onee-san! I love you two!" she said again

"Thank you, Arisa. That's the correct description…" I said.

"Ah, then I might as well take a shot on this…" Umi said

"The Hierophant, yes?" Nozomi said.

Umi nodded.

"Yup. When I told Arisa about I might've been the hierophant if Nozomi didn't make me think over about who I truly am, she said I reminded her of you. She said you often being like that too towards her back then, but she said you're no longer like that lately…" Umi said.

"We're thinking alike at some points… Eli. You can be so stiff and strict as you push forward for what you believe to be the right thing. It's just like me who always want to follow the rule and educate others with what I think as a justice. To be the Hierophant is like to be obedience to the rules, to be conservative and to be having a strong bond to the divine…" she said.

I could feel the headache is getting a little more painful but I can handle this.

"It's not a bad Arcana, but it's just might be a troublesome one for others, especially when two of my best friends are the unexplainable Strength and The Temperance…" she said again as she smiled.

I smiled at her back. I can see Honoka and Kotori smiled at her too.

"Thank you, Eli, Nozomi. If I didn't realize my true self, I won't realize that too!" she added.

"Thank you too…" I said to her.

"Now-now, shall we go eat? I'm actually hungry too now!" Nozomi said.

"Ah right, let me get the real cake!" Kotori said as she ran to the kitchen.

I suppose this can be called as a fun birthday party, but I just somehow believe it will be a lot of work too to clean up all the mess especially after that cake throwing event. They're trying so hard to get my face covered with the plain cake… but still… where do they get them?

* * *

Late night,

After we cleaned everything and set up our futon in the main room, also changing to night dresses, everyone went straight to rest. They must be really tired from playing another game after our dinner. We played mostly card games and some guessing game. Umi seriously need to practice her poker face because she always be losing in every single game we played while Nozomi is too tricky for everyone.

Despite that though, I can always read Nozomi's behavior. I noticed that she hasn't fallen asleep at this late, I can feel her moving around on her own futon from time to time. It's like she is unable to rest properly here.

Maybe she wants to move to the bedroom instead?

"Nozomi…" I called her gently.

"Ericchi….?" She responded softly.

"Want to move to the bedroom?" I asked.

I can see a hint of blush on her face.

"Yes please…"she replied.

* * *

We moved to the bedroom,

She didn't hug me tight tonight, but she is sleeping really close to me and placing her both hands on my shoulder as her face stick close to my chest. I decided to be the one who hugged her. She seems to be like someone who really wants a comfort right now… but...

I seriously think she is acting really strange as if she gets so shy all so sudden— or was it just her being cute? But the point is… she never do anything too aggressive again lately. No more random jumping, no more random licking, no more random snuggling and no more random kissing or sniffing. She only sticks close to me all the time.

I really like her being that calm, but it doesn't mean that I'll be happy if it means that she is hiding something from me.

"Nozomi…" I called her gently again.

"Yes, Ericchi?" she replied softly.

"Is there anything you're hiding from me?" I asked.

She remained quiet.

"You're acting strange lately. I feel like you're hiding something from me…" I said again.

I can feel her shook her head.

"It better left like that Ericchi…" she said.

"If you're feeling uncomfortable, you can always tell me…" I said again.

"Every day with you is comfortable for me… you don't have to try to comfort me…" she replied.

"Then, why are you acting strange…?" I asked.

"Which part is strange?" she asked.

"Like… you never did any randomness that you often do before…" I said again.

She giggled softly.

"Maybe I just want to stop to do it for now… I want you to feel my calmness… not being overwhelmed by my aggressiveness…." She said.

"That didn't convince me, Nozomi…" I replied.

She sighed weakly.

I can feel her hand trailing up to my cheek, then she pulled my face to hers— kissing me gently and returned again to her previous position.

She is forcing her aggressiveness… that's not how she usually is.

"You're forcing that…." I said.

"Then what do you want, Ericchi? Do you want me to strip for you?" I can hear a hint of annoyance as she said it. This is really weird.

"No… it just that I don't think that's what you usually do…" I replied.

"How much do you know about me… Ericchi…." She said bitterly.

"I don't know… I never know how deep you are…." I replied.

She seems to be surprised as I said it. Did I say something bad?

"E..Ericchi! You're not seriously saying that to me, right? There's only two of us in here, but the others are outside!" she said.

"Is it something bad to say?" I asked.

"N…No….it just… not the right time…." She replied shyly.

"Then… when is it the right time for you? I wanted to know more about you— will you bare it all for me?" I asked.

She seems to be really flustered.

"E..Ericchi! I…. I no longer can handle it when you say something like that to me, can you… please…stop?" she asked.

"What? Is there anything wrong with what I said?" I asked.

"No… not at all… but….. but I just can't!"

It just made me feel more curious. There must be an explanation to this… This is not how Nozomi supposed to be after all the time we spend together. I'll be fine if she just met me, but I'm not fine if she is doing this at a time like this.

I have to know what's actually happen to her.

"Nozomi…." I called her again.

"Ericchi, stop calling me now…. I… I can't! " She began to cover her ears.

What's wrong with that?

"Nozomi…." I called her again.

"Stop!" she cried.

For whatever reason, I want to know if I force her to hear me calling her name. I started with pushing away her hands that cover her ears, then pinning it on the bed. I could see her blushing madly as she stare at me with fear in her eyes.

Does she feel scared of me? Why? We've spend so much time together… she has done so much too. Why does she feel scared of me? What I have done to make her feel scared? What makes me scary for her?

I need to know it. I must know it.

"Nozomi…" I whispered on her ear as I kissed her on her cheek.

"Ericchi… please don't do that…." she cried softly.

"Why? We have done so much… you and I…. you used to do this to me… why am I not allowed to do it to you right now? That's not fair…" I replied with a whisper on her ear.

She didn't make a respond, but I could hear her sobbing as she struggled to release her hand off my grip.

This is really weird… something is wrong and I should force her to say it.

I licked her ears gently, then called her name again. All she did was moaning and begging me to stop.

I could feel her trying to use her legs to get up from the bed— that was the time when I decided to sit on her.

"Ericchi! Please stop this! I can't do it!" she begged.

"You have to tell me what's wrong with you— you're not supposed to be like this…." I said.

"I… I can't!" she said again.

This is helpless…

I began to lick her neck— wonder how she will respond to it. She used to do it to me when we were on bed— and when I was about to sleep too so I ignored her. Maybe that will remind her how she was?

Her skin taste really good though. It's sour and soft. The best part is when it remained warm despite how many times my tongue brushes against it. Then the way it turned red and smells like me made me feel want to do it over and over.

The tender skin of hers made me want to suck her as well, but perhaps I don't have to hurt her like how vampires in movie do it.

I could hear her moan is getting louder. She began to be too noisy for a night like this. Perhaps I should shut her with a kiss on her lips?

I pressed my lips against her, then I realized that I could as well feel what I felt when I sucked her neck. I searched through her tongue, digging deep into her mouth with my tongue— trying to invite her to join in a play with mine.

I may never know how to do a proper kiss, but I wanted to do this to her so badly. That's why, perhaps I just do whatever I want to do with her tonight. I sucked her tongue out— it seems that she is trying to say something as she keep struggling to release herself from me.

I could hear her moaning, yet her voice only to be muffled inside my mouth. I left no space or time for her to say a thing right now. I want to do what I desire to do because perhaps I don't need to listen to her right now since it probably just her trying to say no to me.

The more she struggled, the more I want to force her. The more I feel her body moving under my groin, the more pleasure I felt on it. Is it strange for me to have that kind of amusement?

This shouldn't be a problem too right? She said our relationship status is no longer important, she said it's alright for her to be touched by me, she said it's alright to be kissed since it's no longer important for her.

I need a little short break to take a breath. I released my lips from her… and I could see her face red and crying. This is weird… I know I don't like to see her crying, but for some reason now, I feel a strange pride as I see her crying because of what I just did to her.

"Ericchi…" she called me painfully.

Why do I not feeling bad as I heard it? I don't hate her, right? I still love her, right? Why do I feel proud as I hear her being like that?

"I'm…." she struggle with her words.

I keep watching her

"I'm all aroused now…" she said shyly.

What should I do now? I feel my whole body tensed as she said it. It's like I could no longer contain myself. This would be already too late for me too to go back. I feel aroused too as well…

"Nozomi…." I called her gently.

I can see her eyes directing me to her female core. Did she try to tell me to work on that? But I don't know what to do with that?

"Please be gentle, ok?" she whispered.

For some reason, when she ask that, I feel like I really have to do something with it.

I crawled down and pull down her underwear, I could smell an exotic scent from here. It's like a special scent of hers that I somehow like. I already love her body scent too anyway— this is a lot better.

I could see her pink core, wet from whatever liquid it called to be. The only thought I have in mind is to lick and taste it. I feel so good as I do it, not to forget about the strange pride that I have when I hear her moaning softly on every lick. Am I doing it good?

"Is it good?" I asked.

She nodded.

I smiled at her and continue to do the same— but then I realized that I might have to try something different, perhaps, trying to look for where the liquid come from?

If my knowledge about female core is right, it would probably coming out from this hole… one that supposed to be penetrated by man's thing to start a reproduction. Though since I am no man, I believe I won't be able to start that one— hell, I won't start that one until graduation. Besides, I'm about to disappear as well… will she remember this though?

Ah… that's so much for this. I'll have to ignore that fact and satisfy myself for tonight. This is supposed to be part of my life too anyway, right? But to think about it, perhaps I should try to insert my ring into it. It's not designed with any pointy part, so it won't hurt her.

I inserted my middle finger on her since that's where I wear my ring. I could feel her tensing as I did it. It feels so good to have my finger inside this. The pleasure is almost the same with the time she licked and sucked my fingers— but this probably better because of the sticky liquid that made it much more slippery.

I tried to dig further with my finger, pressing it against the warm and tensed walls inside her, brushing my finger inside— I wonder if I can get the second finger in too? I heard the hole is elastic enough for it?

As the second finger slips in, I could feel her tensed even more and her legs are grabbing me as if she wants me to go closer— or maybe she was just surprised? Either way, I started to lick her core as I slide my fingers in and out. It truly gives me some kind of strange pleasure when she tensed and moaned.

It made me want to go deeper and deeper in her. I twisted around my finger and tried to press against the two sides of the wall, I really wonder if I could stretch it open and perhaps insert my tongue in too? I wonder if it taste different inside.

So I tried to stretch it a bit and used my other hand thumb to make my way in. I could penetrate her with my tongue and this is amazingly fun. I could hear her moan louder— yet she tried to cover her own mouth with a pillow that she quickly grabs.

My tongue keep exploring deep within her as my fingers keep on its duty. My nose touched her core and it smells amazing— she made me feel like I want more and more of her. It also made me wonder why do I even start this, the way she become all shy so sudden made me want to reach her, dominate her, and figure out about what she truly wanted.

I can feel myself somewhat wanting to try sucking on her hardened core as my finger play its role in faster motion. How she will react to that?

I started from flicking her hardened core with my tongue, I could see a hint of surprise from her. This is amusing…

As I peek on her face, I could see her biting the pillow with her teary eyes. Oh please…if you stare me like that….

I decided to actually penetrate my two fingers harder as I keep flicking her hardened core.

"Ahh! Ericchi! I told you to be gentle!" she protested.

I feel like that's more like an invitation to make it harder instead— with that voice of her, the voice that I really loved to hear. I really want to hear her moaning and begging more to me.

She struggles more as I gradually hasten my finger, then moaning as I keep licking her core tentatively. She began to try to push my head away from her— yet I remained still and even when she tried to move up, I followed her even when she tried to kicks me.

"Ericchi! Stop! I can't anymore!" she begged.

I ignored that. I keep on going with what I desired to do.

After a few more times I slid my fingers in, I could feel something is going out from her— a sticky liquid, transparent white and it squirted on my chin and fingers.

"Ericchi! Stop! Stop! Don't do it anymore!" she begged again.

Do I feel like I want to stop?

"Please…" she cried.

Maybe I should…

I climbed all the way up to her face again, staring at her quietly as she sobbed. Why is she crying now? Isn't this what she wanted? Do I get it all wrong? I thought it was all fine? She said she wanted me to do something with her right?

Will a kiss cheer her up?

Maybe it will.

I kissed her lips gently before I once again resting my back on her side.

She seems to be still crying as her eyes gazing at me as if she is blaming me for something.

Did I do it wrong?

I shouldn't have done it….

"Sorry…." I said.

She didn't respond, only sobbing as she keep her eyes on me.

"I shouldn't have done it…" I said.

Just right after I said that, she slapped my face so hard,

"You idiot asshole!" she yelled.

I don't know what to say to that…

Is she mad at me?

"I'm…sorry…." I said again.

She frowned at me— then she just dashed toward me and hugged me.

I don't understand….

Is she mad at me or not?

"Nozomi…?" I called her again.

"Shut up!" she said clearly.

Alright then….

But….

Why is this now?

When I will get my explanation about her strange behavior lately?

Ah well…

Maybe tomorrow will answer…..

* * *

I woke up in a strange place,

This is probably be my dream again. Will I meet Kitsune here?

I couldn't see much with all the fogs all over the area, but I could sense a powerful presence somewhere around this place. I tried to follow my feeling and I began to hear an iron collided with another— it sounded like a forge or something.

I tried to move closer and closer to the source of the sound.

Faint lights seen not so far away from my path,

I decided to approach it faster.

It's Kitsune,

She is forging a weapon on an anvil. I wonder where she gets it.

"Kitsune…." I called.

She stopped and turned at me.

"Ah… Eli… I've been waiting for you…" she said.

I smiled at her.

She gestured to the bench where we used to hang out before.

I decided to sit on it and she joined me after she put away her stuff.

"So… how does it feel to rape someone you love?" she asked teasingly.

"H-hey! That's a way to say it!" I replied. She giggled,

"Joking, but I do feel like she is asking for it even if she denied it with what she said…" she smiled at me.

I sighed at her.

"I don't know what's in me too… I just suddenly feel like wanting her when she is being shy like that…" I said.

"Strange, right?" she replied.

"Yes… it's like she is two different persons…." I said.

She giggled at me again.

"Which one you like more? I like both…" she said.

"Huh? Of course I like both too! You're me, silly! I like Nozomi no matter what she is…" I said.

Kitsune smiled at me faintly, then she stood up and stretched herself.

"Well… Elichika…" she said.

"I can share you one more knowledge, but it will be a little bothersome for you….though again, you shouldn't try to force this now…" she continued.

"What is it?" I asked.

"About the ring… I know it's going to be ready soon… but due to the lack of 1 soul…." She said.

"Lack of one soul…?"

"The Strength… she hasn't understand what it means to be the strength, right?" she asked.

"Ah… yes… Honoka didn't make a right answer…." I said.

"Yup… and I have a feeling a person like her won't get it until something actually happen to her…. but well— you know, she won't disappear with you if she didn't make it to the end… the ring will save her…. but it also means that the missing soul will disappear with you… whoever that is…" she replied.

I don't know what to say to that….

"So I guess you have to watch the midnight channel at that time….then make sure you're able to reach that person in the very short time to save her… there's no more space for any selfish desire…." Kitsune said.

"True…" I said.

I can hear her sighed weakly.

"But… there is something else that I really-really want to ask you… after what you've done to her tonight…." She said.

I turned my eyes to her.

"What?" I asked.

"Well… I know you love her— I know you really wanted her…. I also know about the burden you have to take care of at the end of the year. I really understand it…. in fact…but… what will you do to her when you wake up tomorrow?" she asked.

What will I do to her when I wake up tomorrow?

"This is a turning point of your life, Elichika. I suppose you only have two choices in your head right now…" she continued.

Two choices….

"Once you've chosen your path— you will never be able to return, it will also decide what you will face in the future and what will await you too… this is an important choice. Think about it really carefully, Elichika…." She said.

What actually she is talking about? Why is this an important choice? Does it actually have something behind it?

"Are you confused, Elichika?" she grinned.

"A little…." I said.

"It's about you and her… are you going to just apologize and remain to be her best friend… or are you going to just advance further?" she asked.

Well…

Apologize and remain to be her best friend might be the safest way to keep her on my side….

But to advance further… it's a risk, but it may change my life too… as if… although it just a status… perhaps it will make her feel more comfortable to say what she actually have in her heart….

Also…

If I apologize and remain to be her best friend…. She might be able to forget me forever….

But if I advance further…. I just believe she might feel losing something once I'm gone….

"That's it, Elichika… let's play chess while you're thinking about it…" she smiled.

"Huh? Play chess? Why so sudden?"

"Hmm… I always want to play chess against myself… we're both a great tactician, right?" she said.

True….

"Alright then… let's play…" I said.

"Harasho! But you really should think about it, ok Elichika? Don't take the wrong path…" she grinned.

I nodded.

"I'll do my best…"

She smiled at me again before she took out her chessboard.

I wonder which path I should take tomorrow…?

* * *

**A/N : デーデーデーデ。。**

**There you go... I will start from The Bad Ending route, its just going to be one or two chapter since there won't be anything happen until the end of time.**

**The True ending route will go after I wrote the Bad Ending route.**

**Don't worry. when i said... Bad Ending... I don't mean Nozomi and Eli will go separates ways...**

**You can guess the ending, but I might surprise you too? I dunno, you might have seen a few story with the same plot... I just wrote what I've been planning from the very beginning.**


	21. Bad Ending

**A/N : The bad Ending Route**

**You can skip this and wait for True Ending later. But if you're curious, go on read.**

**Thanks for review/comment/fave/follow! love it!**

* * *

As I woke up and found myself to be alone in my bed,

I began to search for one who I wanted to talk with. Especially because I really need to tell her what I wanted to say to her. I remember she supposed to be never separate from me, so she must be around here somewhere. Perhaps she already went to Kitchen?

Ah…. but… I need to decide my path first….

Should I apologize or just advance further?

To think about it again…maybe….

_[I decided to apologize]_

Because there is no future for me, it's no point of me to be selfish and have a relationship with someone that I will leave. I need to save the world, I need to be forgotten. This is my burden, no one should feel the same pain as me.

I decided to leave my room to tell this to her.

* * *

She is actually still cooking for our breakfast in the kitchen,

Her calmness, her gentle smile, it's like she has forgotten about what I've done to her last night. I can see everyone in the µ's are still asleep except for Maki. She is been sitting on the sofa as she watch the television quietly.

The curtain still closed as I see everyone else is still sleeping quietly. Perhaps I should open the curtain later.

"Eli…" Maki greeted me.

"Maki…" I smiled at her.

"Morning, Ericchi…" Nozomi greeted me.

"Morning…. Nozomi…" I greeted her back.

Did she really already forget what I've done to her last night?

I decide to approach her.

"Nozomi…." I called her.

She turned her eyes to me.

"What is it Ericchi? Are you hungry already?" she asked calmly.

"Well… I…. I just want to say sorry for what I've done to you last night….." I said.

She remained quiet and keeps on focusing on her cooking.

"We… we're still best friend…. Right?" I asked….

I could hear her giggle.

"Of course we're… Ericchi…" she replied.

"Y..You don't hate me, right?" I asked.

"How can I hate someone like you, Ericchi… I will always love you no matter what you've done to me…" she said.

She is…. She is such a kind woman…. I thought what I've done to her already included as crime….

"Nozomi…." I smiled at her.

"Sit down and wait for your food, Ericchi… we should go do another practice for the school idol show…." Nozomi said as she keeps on cooking.

"Oh…Okay….." I nodded as I went to the sofa.

Maki turned her eyes to me and she turned away again after a moment…

"Ey.. Eli…. I just figured out about something…" she said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I can control time temporary…." She said.

You're...what? Control time? That's…. wow… Maki…

"I figured it out as I talked to Minerva last night…" she said.

"You're talking to Minerva?"

"Yeah— she called me in dream… I found it funny to see myself with cheetah ears and tail. She made me wonder: am I a cheetah? Panther? Or she is just a big cat? I'm not sure…" she continued.

"Was it fun?" I asked.

She smirked wryly.

"She is troublesome…she can't even tell what she actually feel… but at least she managed to teach me how to control the time…. Then she said, you might be able to do the same too in your fortune form…" Maki said.

I might be able to do the same? That's awesome.

"I don't know what you will do with it, but I just feel like I need to tell you that…" Maki said.

"I see… thank you…." I replied.

"It's not an easy one though, it takes a lot of energy to do it.. so perhaps it's better to use it in the right time…" she added.

"Got it…" I smiled at her.

Perhaps that would be my ace card in later battle.

"Breakfast ready!" Nozomi called us cheerfully.

Maki and I stood up from the sofa.

"Sheesh, Nozomi, you're really like a mother when you say that…" Maki said.

Nozomi giggled sweetly.

"Sure— want to be my daughter?" she giggled.

"N-No!" Maki retorted.

"Oh, come on, you get a hot papa like Ericchi if you're being my daughter…" Nozomi said teasingly.

"Still no! Although I do feel like Ericchi is going to be a good papa… But still! No! it's stupid!" Maki retorted again as Nozomi giggled to her.

Nozomi seems to enjoy her usual teasing. I suppose she is already gets over our previous problem?

"A-Anyway! Eli, we're going to practice our song for Halloween right? We better do our best for that although it won't change anything to fight against A-rise…" Maki tried to change the topic.

"Yup, we will…" I smiled at her.

"Good! Then we should watch the midnight channel at the night after. Maybe we can stay in your place— or my place again for that? It should be the last midnight channel, right?" she asked nervously.

"Your place sounds good…." I smiled at her.

"Perfect….Then… uh…. shall we practice in unit later for the other thing?" she asked.

"Sure…." I replied again.

"Ah— then, uh…. do you think you can bring me to somewhere with high difficulty?"

"I think I know a few place…" I replied again.

"Sweet… uhm… then…. Can you give me a few tips for melee combat….?"

"We should go to practice first and see…" I replied.

"Great! Thanks!"

Nozomi giggled.

"Maki-chan, you really look like a little kid that asks for stuff to your papa already…." Nozomi said.

"N-No! It's nothing like that! Sheesh! I.. I just wanted to ask!" she said nervously.

Nozomi giggled again at her.

"Sure-sure…." She said.

Nozomi started to joke around with her. I could feel the other started to wake up one by one from the noise they made. I wonder if they also have dream meeting their own persona?

Maybe I should ask that later after they're all fully awake…

* * *

The morning activity passed,

Everyone seems to be already wide awake and ready for practice. When I asked if they have any dream about meeting their own persona, they said they never experience anything like that. Only Maki experienced it.

"Ehh… so you dreamed that your persona told you that you can control time? That's a really awesome thing to do, Maki-chan!" Kotori appreciated.

"W-wow…. Then you can go back to the past or jumping to the future…." Niko said.

"No… It's nothing like that, more like undo a move and changes the move. I think I can also stop the time too but both require a lot of power…. What best is I also can choose who will be under the effect. So let's say if I do it on the whole µ's member, then the time around us will be stopped but we will be able to move…It's not going to last long though— just temporary…" Maki explained.

"That's awesome… then Maybe Maki-chan can use it to resurrect someone too?" Honoka asked.

"Re.. resurrection through time control…. That…. that's a brilliant idea…" Maki said.

"Still, it's better if no one dying, right? We don't have to use it… beside… Hanayo already know Samarecarm. She is our best support in the other world…" Kotori said.

"It's better to be used on something else like damaging or getting through impossible obstacle…" I said.

"True… also, we might be able to use it for the ten headed dragon…" Umi said.

"Ah… right… it will be soon, right? Like… two months left…." Honoka said.

I nodded.

"Yes, please coordinate with me. We also need to do a lot of practice before that day, but also a short break to collect our spirit. We must do our best for the world…" I said.

I can hear Nozomi giggled. I turned to her,

"What's up, Nozomi?" I asked.

"I'm really happy to see everyone in high spirit like this…" Nozomi said.

"Ah… well… that would be one important battle too after all…" I replied.

She nodded.

"Yup, but don't forget our real life… we also still have a competition to win…" Nozomi said.

"Ah, right, Love live! Let's practice everyone!" Honoka said.

"Then, can Arisa watch?" Arisa asked.

"Yup! Let's practice outside, it's probably sunny day today, right?" Honoka said.

"From the weather report, yes… supposed to be sunny today…" Umi said.

"Then, let's go nya!" Rin said as she marched to the front door. Everyone stood up to follow her enthusiasm.

As she opened the door….

We could see the sky gloom….

Stupid weather report…

"Ehh? It's gloom? I swear I saw it yesterday night and it supposed to be sunny all day today…." Umi said.

"Really? We should go check it out again…" Kotori said.

I nodded along with the others. Rin closed the door again and we all returned to the television then turned it on.

"….an unexpected cloud just arrived this morning and it seems that it will make a rainy day today... we're sorry for the inconvenience…" said the weather reporter.

"Wow…. What….?" Umi smirked.

"Unexpected cloud? What the heck is that…." Niko smirked too.

We could hear the sky started to growl, then a hint of rain heard from the outside. Rin quickly opened the curtain along with Honoka.

"Its… It's actually raining…." Hanayo said.

"That's really strange… it's like the cloud is coming out of nowhere…." Nozomi said.

"Yeah, I'm wondering where it comes from. If it a natural cloud, the weather report should've been more aware about it…." Umi said.

Everyone remained quiet.

This is indeed strange. I know weather reports aren't always correct, but…. maybe this is just a mistake? But why they said unexpected cloud? If it truly a mistake, they usually will say it's a mistake…. Not unexpected cloud…. Are they just trying to correct themselves?

"Ah either way, we should keep practicing, maybe we can use this room instead?" Nozomi asked.

"Yeah… We can… let's not let the rain stop us, nya!" Rin said.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Honoka said cheerfully.

We decided to keep practicing inside.

But still…. where is that strange cloud coming from?

* * *

We practiced until the afternoon,

We only could do delivery order for our lunch. They're all supposedly returning to their own home this afternoon too. Yet the rain still hasn't stopped yet. I wonder how long this rain will keep up?

"It's still raining Nya….." Rin said sadly.

"On the bright side, I don't have to water the plant today…." Nozomi said.

"Ah... but then I can't do Laundry on the rooftop…." Arisa said sadly.

"Let's just hang our laundry on those ropes…"I said as I pointed to the decoration ropes in my home.

"Yup, that's the only way…" Arisa said.

"I wonder how long this will be like this… I don't bring any umbrella because the weather report say it supposedly to be sunny this week…." Umi said.

"You can borrow mine…" I said.

"N..No-no. please don't be… I think I can just use one of my clothes to run all the way home…" Umi said.

"Then what about the stuff…?" I asked. They have futon brought here…

"Neko-chan can handle that, nya!" Rin said.

Oh… so they're using their persona to transfer stuff too….. clever.

"Neko-chan?" Arisa asked.

Ah… Rin…sigh…

"It's her friend, she really like delivering stuff…" Hanayo said.

Thanks Hanayo…I wonder where did you learn to lie with that calm face though… Nozomi? Kotori? That two can lie with calm face.

"Ah… her name is a cat…. She must be cute!" Arisa said.

"Yup! She is really cute!" Kotori said.

"Speaking of which though, maybe everyone can return home through the television?" Arisa asked

Everyone seems to be surprised except for Nozomi, Maki and Niko. I'm not surprised too since I've heard it.

"Well, it's true that it never rain in the other world… but….."

"Wa-wait a minute! Arisa, you know about it?" Umi asked before Niko could finish her sentence.

"Of course I do. But I will keep it secret… hehe…" Arisa said.

Umi sighed in relieve.

"Ah, right, we can go to my house and I'll tell my driver to drive you all home with car…" Maki said.

"That's brilliant idea, thank you, Arisa! Thanks too, Maki!" Kotori said.

"Alright then, let's go to your home…" Umi said as she walked to the television followed by everyone.

"Don't forget to check midnight channel if the rain still up until midnight!" Nozomi said.

"Right! We won't forget!" Hanayo said before she enters the television.

Hmm… right…

If the rain is still up until midnight… then midnight channel would probably be aired…

I wonder who's the next one…. But I believe it also give me longer time since I will have more time to reach whoever showed up in it….let's just wait for tonight I guess?

* * *

Late Night, the rain still up,

I didn't let Arisa to watch midnight channel, there might be a lot of gruesome stuff that she might can't handle as a normal person. At first Arisa insisted, yet luckily Nozomi was able to lie to her and she decided to not to try watch.

Now we're waiting for the channel to show who's the last person to complete Kitsune's tail. Just need about ten minutes and it should be showed up.

Nozomi seems to be very quiet today and she didn't cling to me like usual— I decided to leave that be since I didn't decide to make her be my girlfriend.

I don't want to repeat yesterday night.

"Ericchi…" she called me softly.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Ericchi want to make everyone happy, right?" Nozomi asked.

"Of course…" I replied.

She smiled at me.

"Then, I want to tell you— please don't try too hard on yourself for this, ok?" she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well… I just want to tell you that. If you're trying too hard, something bad can happen and what you've worked for up until this year will go waste… control yourself and don't be scared…" she said.

I smiled at her.

"As long we're together, I have nothing to fear and I believe I won't be trying too hard because we can do many things together, right?" I said.

She smiled faintly.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Yup, I promise…" I replied.

"Thank you. You're such a great friend, Ericchi…" she said somewhat relieved.

I could hear a phone call on my phone. It's from Maki. She invited us all in group call…

I accepted the call and place it on loudspeaker so Nozomi can hear it too.

"Five more minutes until midnight channel. This is unexpected but I suppose group call will do it…" Maki said.

"Yeah, sorry we didn't get to watch together as promised…" I replied.

"Don't sweat it. To be able to save whoever inside is more important…" she said.

"Yup, I believe that too…" I said.

"Ah- there, sorry-sorry… I just got back home and had to do a little preparation…" Umi said.

"Me too! Hang on!" Kotori said.

"I'm already standby!" Hanayo said.

"Where's Honoka and Rin?" I asked.

"I'm here!" Honoka replied.

"Rin is here, nya!" Rin replied.

Thank god they're awake for this one.

"Ah, you two finally awake to watch it…" Nozomi said.

"Hehe… we can't miss the last one!" Honoka said.

"Yup! Kitsu-chan's tail supposed to be 9 right? This should be last!" Rin said.

"We don't even know if this midnight channel is related to Kitsune or not though… it might be just coincidence… beside, the first victim isn't related…." Nozomi said.

"True…." Honoka said.

"Hey, it should be starting in one minute, pay attention!"Niko said.

We remained quiet and began to stare into the blank screen. About a minute later, we began to see…..

White blank screen? There's no one inside it? What's the meaning of this?

"Eh? It's empty?" Maki seems to be confused.

"N…Not really, take a closer look…" Niko said.

A closer look….?

"W-what the! Everyone! This is bad! This is bad!" Hanayo said.

"Wh..what is it?" Umi asked.

"Take a look at it with the special glasses!" Hanayo said.

Hmm? What about it…?

I took the special glasses and tried to see the midnight channel screen that still remained on.

Wow… what the….

I saw a giant dragon silhouette inside the screen…. Then there's also the whole town in the background….

What's the meaning of this? How could these special glasses react to it too? I mean… it's like seeing through fogs inside television that recorded from unknown place…

This magical thing…

It's so…

Wow… what's actually happening here?

"W..what's the meaning of this?!" Maki said.

"Woah… that dragon looks so big… is he the last piece of Kitsu-chan's tail?" Honoka asked.

"I… I doubt so…. This is probably means something else… remember that to begin with, it just a coincidence to have Kitsu-chan's tail related to whoever appear inside the television…" Hanayo said.

"So… this is more like a threat message?" Niko said.

"Threat message?" Umi asked.

"Like, because you all saved all seven person, maybe that kidnapper think it's useless to kidnap the last one so going straight to the point is a lot more effective than have to try to kidnap the last one?" Niko explained.

That actually makes sense…

"There's another possibility… maybe the kidnapper trying to confuse us by getting straight to the point and hide the last person… I mean— look, Niko-chan isn't shown up in television but she was just suddenly inside Maki's place…" Kotori said.

Ah, right….

"I..I told you I just had an accident!" Niko said.

"It can't be an accident you idiot! I saw you dealing with your own persona! You can't enter that place accidentally!" Maki yelled.

"But I really had an accident! I tripped and fell to the television!"

"Do you really fell there?! It's impossible to enter that place without anyone pushing you in!"

Maki and Niko began to argue in the phone.

"I don't really understand Niko-chan… her story about how she ended up there always changing from time to time…. It's like she is actually hiding something…." Hanayo said.

"Maybe she is actually hiding something…" I sighed.

"But at least we know the truth from Maki-chan so we are not going to be suspicious on her…" Nozomi said.

"Yeah, what she said…. but seriously though, this is confusing…." Umi said.

"I'm really concerned about the dragon… I heard the shadows are being brutal at foggy day, right? Is the dragon a shadow? If it is… then it will be brutal in foggy day… and we probably only have a few days before that…." Kotori said.

"We also have the school idol too…. we have to perform at Halloween…" Hanayo said.

"It will probably cancel due to the rain… I just checked the weather report…. And it will rain for a few days nonstop since the cloud didn't make a move. They're only moving in spiral motion above our area…." Umi said.

"S…Spiral motion? Like…. A vortex?" Honoka asked.

A vortex? What's the meaning of this…

"If…If that's the case…. I think we need to find something that becomes the center of the vortex…." Maki said.

"Isn't it a big risk? I mean… if it is a vortex, then it probably sucks things inside, right?" Niko said.

"It could be just spinning thing around, but I guess that would be where my ability go…" Maki said.

"Where your ability go… you mean, time control. That's actually a good idea Maki…" I said.

"The cloud is up there, you know… we can't possibly look close to it…" Niko said.

"Binocular…" I said.

"Uh..damn right… but what if there's really something in it… how do we deal with it?"

"I… I think I can deal with that… I figured out I have an ability to shoot in unlimited range but it takes a lot of energy to do it…." Umi said.

"When did you get that…?" Maki asked.

"It's…. long ago…. Can't remember, but Sachi told me that during practice, I thought it's not a really important ability like Maki… but it turns out it might be useful here…." Umi said.

Hmm….should've asked for the special ability instead of dream meeting up with their persona.

"Then, everyone, can you please tell us about your special ability if you have any?" I asked.

"I… I think I can show any hidden object temporary…. I don't know if it is any use so I never tell anyone about it and it takes a lot of energy too…." Hanayo said.

"I can make a binding thread that can hold into anything strongly, but I never really find a good use of it since it takes a lot of energy too…" Kotori said.

"I can temporary strengthen everyone's power to the maximum, but my reason is the same with everyone else…" Niko said.

"Rin can dash through anything and to any range too, but it also takes so much energy…"

I remained quiet to wait for Honoka to say anything….

"Honoka… what about you?" Umi asked.

"Eh? Uhm... me? I don't know. I haven't figured it out…." Honoka said.

"Maybe… she needs to figure out her Arcana meaning first…." Nozomi said.

I can hear everyone sighed.

"What should we do about that? we can't force her to do it…" Umi said.

"Ahaha….sorry…" Honoka scratched her head.

"Maybe we can help her figure it out again… Eli-chan wants to try helping?" Kotori asked.

"I can give it a try…." I said.

"W-wait a minute, Nozomi, I suppose you know something about the strength, you're a tarot card reader, right? You should've known about it!" Niko said.

Good point.

"Me…? Well… I know what the strength is, but I doubt I can help much. I just know the strength is probably a power to overcome something greater than itself…" Nozomi said.

I couldn't feel a thing as she said it…. maybe it's just incomplete?

"I told you no one knows about their arcana more than their own…" Nozomi said calmly.

"Then how come Honoka don't know about it….?" Umi sighed.

"Maybe she is just having a hard time to tell about herself… let's not force her to do it…." Nozomi said.

"I'm just worried if the knowledge is actually important…." Kotori said.

"There, all knowledge is important at some point. But we really shouldn't force ourselves to work on something we cannot do…." Nozomi said calmly again.

"She is right, we have to stay calm and try to figure this out…" Hanayo said.

"Yeah… let's just get a rest and try to explore around tomorrow to find the center of the vortex…"

* * *

The next day,

I thought everything would be just like the usual rainy day, though I was wrong. The road was terribly crowded and a lot of people gathered at a place. Maybe there's something that they're looking for, but I have to go to school today so perhaps I'll check later.

Though, maybe they are just also concerned about the sky too. I totally can see the sky is filled with spiral clouds and I suppose we have to find the center after school.

* * *

At school,

I began to hear a lot of people start talking about the strange clouds.

"Hey…. Do you see today's cloud?" a student asked.

"Yeah, it's like there will be a huge tornado any sooner…" the other said.

"Or maybe there's something that sucking the air up there…" the other said again.

"Maybe it's a sign…" someone said again.

"A sign? Like… end of us?" the other said again.

"Sheesh! Don't talk like that!" the other replied.

Nozomi seems to remained calm on my side as she listen to them too. I won't really care about what they're saying too. Though it would've been better if they just call it as a phenomenon instead of a sign of whatever chaos… we're already worried from the midnight channel…but …

"Hey, did you see midnight channel?" someone asked to another.

"Huh? You're still into that? It's a strange program I tell you. I only watched once and couldn't see a thing but voice… so I never watch it again." She replied.

"Well, I just saw fogs last night. Can't see anything else…" said the other.

"I just saw the first one, the trio that now student councils were at it…"

"Ah-yeah! They're now an idol, right? They have such a strange charm! But I like them!" the other said.

They began to talk about us being idols.

We decided to ignore that and keep moving on until the classroom.

As we arrived into the classroom,

People are all still talking about the clouds and random omen. Niko seems to be quiet and annoyed in her seat. I placed my bag on my seat and walked to her,

"Niko…" I called.

"Oh.. Eli… morning…" she said. She seems to be in a bad mood.

"Annoyed by those talks, eh?" I asked. She smirked,

"Heck, I don't give a damn about them. What I care about is I can't even go to supermarket this morning… the road to shrine is blocked and I have to go through there…" Niko said.

"The road to shrine is blocked?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes… those stupid police had to do it because the shrine is full of people all so sudden…"

Nozomi sighed weakly,

"Then I guess I can't go to shrine until they stop coming…"

"Why do you like to be there anyway?" Niko said.

"Huh? Well… The shrine is a very comfortable place… even if I have nothing to pray about, I can always stay there and feel calm… helping out and taking care of it too. I can also just say my gratitude to the God for everything he has done for me…." Nozomi replied.

"Now I kind of regret to never actually help you out… I often have that thought but somehow I always forget to do it…." I said.

"Hmm.. what are you talking about, Ericchi. You don't have to be actually be there to tell the God about your gratitude. By making others happy and taking care of them is also a form of a gratitude to Him. You appreciate the existence of others and being their loyal guardian too… you never asked for anything in return… it's something really precious for The God, you know…" Nozomi smiled at me.

"Besides… Ericchi, you always took care of me— a shrine maiden that have nothing to offer to you…" she said sadly.

"What do you mean, Nozomi… we're always equal. You and I…. I believe Niko also think the same…?" I said as I turned to Niko.

"Yeah, you might be troublesome, but I believe you've done much for us too…" Niko said.

She shook her head.

"I… I might be doing it for something in return…. I am nothing like Ericchi…." She said again.

"Sheesh, idiot, you're at it again. Ey- Eli, I don't know how much time I have to tell her. But you should smite her up with your words. She always thinks bad about herself and compares herself to you…" Niko said.

"Hmm… Nozomi…" I smiled at her.

"We're all equal, you know… not only you and me, everyone is… we all have our own challenge…" I added.

"No… it's not that…. but… anyway, Ericchi. We should just talk about this later, right? Class is starting soon…" she said.

"True.." I said.

"AhhH! I forgot to do my homework!" Niko quickly browse through her bag.

"Nikocchi! You shouldn't do your homework here!" Nozomi said.

"Shut the hell up and borrow me yours…" Niko said.

Nozomi sighed, yet she still go to her bag and get her homework anyway.

Hmm…. I wonder what's up with the shrine, but I think I would like to know more about Nozomi herself a little more… maybe I'll just meet her up somewhere first before checking the shrine?

* * *

Afterschool,

The rooftop is the only place we can visit to have a private talk at school before going to anywhere else, beside, I also used this chance to take a peek on the shrine with my binocular. It's pretty hard to see it through the rain, luckily Nozomi is there to hold the umbrella for me— we always share umbrella too anyway.

It seems that the shrine is only full of people— and there is no other activity than praying in there.

I wonder if it because of the spiral clouds?

Other than that, I also found out that the spiral cloud center is right above the Shrine too. We can't get there until everyone in the Shrine move away….I wonder when they all will leave the shrine….

"Ericchi…" Nozomi called me softly.

"Hm?"

"Why do you think we're equal?" she asked.

"Oh? That… well… Nozomi. You're my favorite partner in every occasion. You always know how to keep up with me. I'm really happy to have you around me…." I smiled at her.

She is still quiet as she looks into me with her calm eyes.

"It feels like we can do a lot of things together…" I added.

"Is that so? Then Ericchi will take me anywhere, right?" she asked as she smiled—somewhat feel mischievous. Hmm… that's a weird smile…

"…even…. to the end of the world?" she said.

What….what did she just said? It's like she already know something that I have to do.

"W…well… Nozomi… there's still a time when we need to have our own privacy. As a best friend, I will try to not force you to open up with me— it could ended up be...like… uhm… you know… what I did to you…" I said shyly.

She giggled at me.

"L…let's just stop thinking about that!" I said clearly. I really don't want to remember that night again. It's very embarrassing.

"Sure…" she said as she turned her eyes to the town's view again.

But seriously though, does she know about it? If she knows about it, why does she try so hard to be remembered by me? Then why does she not want to get away from me? Isn't it just going to be painful to be around me if she knows?

"By the way, Ericchi…." Nozomi called again.

"Yes?" I responded.

"I'm still feeling annoyed because I can't visit the shrine today…." She said.

"Oh…."

"It made me feel like I wanted to push away those pathetic peoples…" she added.

Hmm…. She seems to be actually upset at that.

"They're not one to believe in God to begin with. They're just trying to run away from reality…" she added.

I know she is a religious person, but… I never heard her upset like this before, especially just because she can't go to the shrine.

"God may protect us, but they shouldn't treat Him just as a mere shield…"

She sighed heavily.

"Human…. When they're fine, they act so arrogantly, shouting out loud about God never existed and they are able to do a lot of things without His help— but then when they're in trouble or wanting something so badly, they will start to panic and beg for forgiveness, begging for a miracle, or even, threaten Him by ruining his creation if their wish unfulfilled…" she added.

She turned to me again,

"Why can't they be like you? They don't have to be as perfect… and it's true that you never really think of God and you…. but to appreciate everyone around you, to try to make them happy, and to protect them like your own family… it's already more valuable than the prayer itself. It might be nice to have you pray to Him sometime though… or at least to remember Him…." she smiled— somewhat mischievous.

"The God sacrificed so much for everyone, He even won't mind it if He is forgotten…but it make no change to the world…. Perhaps the world doesn't need to be saved at all?" she added.

"Nozomi… what do you mean by… the world doesn't need to be saved….?" I asked.

"Isn't it clear? They don't need anyone to sacrifice for them again…. They need to face the cruel world and struggle on their own…"

"That…. That's not true. That's not how it should be. Besides, you're a shrine Maiden, Nozomi… how could you speak like that?"

"I'm just telling what's in my mind… or perhaps, I'm just upset to see people treating the God like that… me being His loyal servant would make much sense, right? I want everyone to understand that not every wish can be fulfilled magically. They still need to work on their own and struggle through their challenge… but… even if they did that, it's not always be fulfilled too… it may have gone waste…" she replied.

That's true…

"This is not a perfect world, Ericchi. Not for everyone…. You might see everything perfect because you understand how things supposed to be, but someone might have already waited….waited too long for their wish to come true… and it never be fulfilled…. And may never will…" she added.

I… I don't really understand why she is like this.

"The time keep ticking, it seems like the world is going to end sooner than what we thought… I know you might be able to defeat the greatest enemy…. But someone might have fallen into a deep despair of losing the most important person or thing in their world... and what more painful is, they might never be able to be what they wanted to be for that person in their end of time…" she said as she stare deep into me.

"It's not going to be an easy fight… some might have to fall for the others…."

What…what does she mean by that….

"I believe you will survive… because of who you are…. But I don't know about the others…." She said as she turned away again.

"Nozomi….." I called her gently.

"Ah, sorry, I'm talking too much aren't I?" she replied as she smiled at me sweetly.

Well…. Her speech just now….it actually makes sense…

"By the way, I wonder if we should go meet the others for now, we need to help Honoka figuring out her Arcana, right?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes…"

"Thought so, but…. I wonder if Ericchi can figure it out by herself if she is being too slow?" she said.

I giggled,

"Let's just help her out for now. We shouldn't force her too much. She is already pretty sad because of the canceled show…" I said.

"Yup…." She smiled at me again.

We decided to return back into the building, they should be in the clubroom by now.

* * *

We gathered in the clubroom,

Everyone seems to be really worried because their family also began to talk about the abnormal clouds and people behavior.

"Yeah, they were all being like that. Even my family… they began to talk about random omen and some even say that they witness a few strange creatures from their television screen. It's like they're waiting to be able to go out from it…" Umi said.

"My Mother didn't say anything, but she said she did saw something strange from the television screen yesterday. I just assume she accidentally see midnight channel…" Kotori said.

"Yukiho told me ever since the spiral cloud appeared, a lot of her friend start to talk about massive tornado and omen that might destroy the whole place…" Honoka said.

"Hnn… this is bad, we need to act fast or people will feared more and more…." Hanayo said.

"I think we can try checking the shrine in the other world. I saw the cloud center is right above the shrine…" Niko said.

"I was about to say that too…" Maki said.

"Nya! Rin will go!Nya!" Rin said as she squeezes her persona card…..

It supposed to not working here but….

Neko-nyan appeared.

"W-wh-what the heck?!" Niko said.

"What…..?!" everyone else also surprised, even Rin herself.

"We… we are not supposed to be able to use it here…" I said.

"Ahhh!" Rin quickly stow Neko-nyan back to card.

Everyone remained quiet…

This is…really…weird….

"Now it settles something… looks like the world is going to merge with the other world soon…" Nozomi said.

"What do you mean by that?" Maki asked.

"I don't know…. but from the story you all told me, the only conclusion that coming up on my mind is… the world going to merge soon…. We need to act, but we shouldn't be reckless…." Nozomi said.

"Right…" Umi said.

"We should act tonight…" Maki said.

"That's too early…" Nozomi said.

"What do you mean? You said we should act soon, right? Let's go tonight!" Maki said.

"This probably turns into a great battle, you know. I have a feeling that something powerful is lurking in that place… we shouldn't be reckless…" Nozomi said.

"True, the kidnapper might be trying to interrupt us too if we're being reckless. Remember we are not the only one with ability to enter that world…" Kotori said.

"Ah— for that, I actually have something…" Nozomi said.

"What is that something, nya?" Rin asked.

"This!" she showed us a rope with a few charms sticks on it.

"What is that?" Honoka asked.

"It's a seal! With this, we can lock the entrance to the other world from any screen. But it won't last long… maybe it wore off in three days or so…. And it also will wore off if someone took this one off the screen…" Nozomi said.

"We don't really need that much time to check and we can't possibly battle that long too…" Umi said.

"Yup. I'm trying so hard to make this for this occasion , I only have one and only can be used once too. So I'm going to give it to the person I trust most, ok?" Nozomi said as she handed it to me.

"Harasho… Nozomi… you're the best…" I appreciated. She smiled at me sweetly.

"Alright then. We shouldn't really worry about it again…" Kotori said.

"Let's go home and rest now… we should go tomorrow afterschool… make sure you saved a lot of energy in the morning!"

* * *

Night time,

I returned home along with Nozomi. She seems to be quiet and somewhat calm. I thought she would still whine about she being not be able to go to shrine today.

After we had our dinner and studied for a bit, I can see Nozomi quietly walk to her dresser and took out a photo album. It was the photo album of µ's that I made for her birthday. I added a lot of comments and decoration there. She was so happy when she got it. I wonder what she will do with it….

She sat next to me on the bed and started to open the pages one by one very slowly. Her eyes staring at it calmly and she smiled softly too.

"Nozomi….?" I tried to call her.

"hmm?" she turned to me.

"Ah… its nothing… I was just wondering why you suddenly open that…" I asked.

"Well, I'd like to remember them…they're such a good friends." She said.

What does she mean by that… they're all still alive…

"You're talking like you'll never see them again…." I said as I sighed to her.

"I might not… tomorrow is the day, right?" Nozomi said.

…urgh….right….. tomorrow… we're all going there…..

"Like I said before Ericchi… we might going to our doom… some may have to be fallen for others…" she said calmly.

"Do you not trust them….?" I asked.

"I do— I'm just worried about them. There's always be a probability right?" she said.

I remained quiet. I don't know what to answer but that's true…

"It might not be as simple as the usual fight. They might be lost forever in the stomach of a dragon…." She continued…

Did she mean… the dragon might be the cause of the vortex?

"But it just a might be, it could be something else there… who knows…" Nozomi said again.

I don't know what to say to that….

I could hear her sigh heavily.

"If only they can be forgotten easily…." She said.

"It would be easier for me to let them go to the battle. But we all have to go to battle…. Perhaps this is a feeling of a mother who had to let her child go to a war as soldier?" she continued.

Think about it…. about what she just said… it's true that if someone can be forgotten easily…. It won't make anyone feel any pain… and… that someone… is me…. I can go myself…. I think I will be strong enough too to deal with that dragon…. and with my cleverness…. I think I can deal with him…. however he is…

Then with the special ability they mentioned to me before… I think I can do what they can do…. I'll be fine to go alone….

And no one will have to feel pain….

Besides…

To begin with..

This is my duty too to face this fate…

For the world.

I love this world and I don't need them to know about what I've done for them... Doing a favor for them already make me happy….

And… Nozomi believe I can make it by myself too...

This is for her too….

"Nozomi…" I said.

"Hmm?" she respond.

"I… I have to go somewhere… take care of Arisa and the house… ok?" I said.

"You have to go somewhere at this time of the night?" she asked.

"Mm… yes…" I replied.

"Can't it be tomorrow?" she asked again.

"No… I… I really have to go there…" I said.

"Can I come?" she asked.

"No…. sorry… not this time… you'll be fine alone, right?" I asked.

"Me…? Well… I would want to join you, but it seems that you want… privacy…. And…. As your best friend… I won't try to pry on it…" she replied calmly.

Well.. that's strange… she will usually protest… but I suppose things change, especially after what I did to her… maybe she is actually upset about it but never tell?

Ah but.. either way..

Isn't that good?

She can forget me…

"Thank you…" I said as I woke up from my bed then change my clothes.

She seems to be quiet.

"You'll be back later, right?" she asked.

What should I say to that….? Is it ok to lie here? Maybe it's for the best anyway…

"Yes…" I replied.

"I'll be waiting, Ericchi… Good luck…" she smiled at me.

"Good bye… Nozomi…" I smiled at her gently before I left.

* * *

I quickly walk down to the main room,

Luckily Nozomi kept her magic bag on the sofa today. I just need to pick up my weapon and the rope that Nozomi made to lock the screen. I don't really need anything else since Kitsune basically can make me anything.

I need to fake a door sound.

Maybe I should check on Arisa first, at this time of hour, she usually already asleep. I decided to sneak into her room to see her. She is actually already sleeping.

I approached her quietly and kissed her forehead.

"Take care, Arisa…" I whispered.

Then I quickly go out of the room— took my shoes and dashing to the Television before Nozomi know where I'm actually going. Or maybe she knows?

* * *

As I arrived in the otherworld,

Already wearing my special glasses and my weapon on my back.

Maki and Umi already inside there… what are they doing here?

"I know you will show up here…" Maki said.

"What are you two doing here…" I said.

"I just discussed this with Umi…" she said.

"Eli… you need to think about it again. It's not like we suspect anything, but… is there anything we should know about but you and her hide it?" Umi asked.

"Me and her?"

"You and Nozomi…." Maki said.

"You are the first that able to use this power…. We really just want to know about how you actually get your power and how far Nozomi know about this world…" Umi said.

What are they suspecting?

"You two are being so nosy about this… it doesn't matter anymore right? We just have to save the world… It's not like we will get known by anyone else…. We're always doing this in secret…" I said.

"True, but still, Eli, there is something off about everything…" Umi said politely.

"It's true you two are the one with most experience, but it's not normal to know about the future too much… it's like what we've done together is moving according to someone's plan… " Maki said.

"It's too smooth… Eli…." Umi said.

"Are you two suspecting Nozomi and I to be the mastermind of everything and just tricking you all to our plan?" I asked.

"No…It's nothing like that…" Umi said.

"Let's be bold, Umi. We don't need to be modest. If she is the actual kidnapper, she just wants to lead us to chaos…" Maki said.

What? Me? Kidnap them? Lead them to chaos?

"M-Maki! Eli is nothing like that!" Umi said.

"You know how clever she is, Umi. Maybe she is a great pretender as well… " Maki summoned her persona. What are they thinking, seriously…. How could they come up with that conclusion…?

"Wait a minute there! Calm down! Maki!" Umi said.

"I had enough of this bizarre thing, a lot of people collapsed due to the fear or the end of the world, some has gone insane as well… if you're the one behind this, Eli, stop it. It's not funny at all…." Maki said.

"I'm trying to put an end to it…" I said.

Maki and Umi looks surprised.

"So it's true… you're someone behind this?" Maki said.

Hmm… this is a good chance to make me less important for them?

"Then what do you keep behind us? Why even start doing this?" Umi asked.

"You're asking too much. Just relax and enjoy today… everything will be fine tomorrow…" I said.

"You—sneaky fox!" Maki clenched her fist and aim it to me. I don't have enough time for them and I don't want to hurt them too.

I quickly summoned Kitsune and used the fortune form. Old European soldier uniform, one gun, and one sword, almost like Maki's persona.

Kitsune always know what I want to do. She stopped the time for me then helping me to put the two back into the real world— not to forget about Minerva.

It's ironic that I used the ability she introduces to me against her. But ah well, this is for the best. They don't have to thank me later since they won't even remember me anyway.

I quickly used the seal on the screen and let the time move again.

It surprisingly didn't cost much energy for me. I guess it because Kitsune have plenty of them already?

I could hear Maki and Umi began to knock on the TV screen. Looks like the seal is working… thanks Nozomi….

"Eli! Eli! What are you doing?!" Umi called me.

"Hey you bastard! Open the seal damn it! We haven't done talking!" Maki yelled.

I don't care anymore; I need to be quick before more people feared. Damn that clouds and random omen…

* * *

I decided to go straight to the shrine,

As what Nozomi told me… I could feel a powerful presence from this area, though I couldn't see a thing over here... perhaps this is what Hanayo's ability for?

I changed her form to the Hermit, she is wearing a dark robe with a lantern on her hand. Ah this one is fully a scout Arcana for me. I can sense a lot of things when using this and even with better details too. I could sense one powerful creature from the center of the shrine. Though I could also sense some powerful energy around the shrine too…

Perhaps Kitsune know how to reveal them?

Yup, she knows.

She channeled the energy to try detects the unseen.

As she did it, I began to be able to see the seals all over the area. Now that I reveal them, what I should do next?

From what I see in my glasses, which apparently appeared right after I used the Hermit Arcana… the seal require specific soul to touch it.

Just touching it?

Hmm… this is too easy….

But what is this specific soul anyway?

Is it me? Maybe it because I'm the one that have to deal with it?

Ah either way, let's just get it over with. It might be easy because the one who sealed this place doesn't want to make it too complicated…

Hmm…

It's like walking to a trap…

What things to be scared of anyway? I believe I could deal with it. No one is here to stop me too anyway.

Just in case though, I changed my arcana to the stars. This form is somewhat looks funky with superman-style costume. I wonder if all the optimism and self-confidence is actually something that formed like this? Ah well, Niko's Persona looks funky too anyway.

I used her ability to increase everything to maximum. It's awesome that I could feel things are a lot lighter now.

Kitsune handed me a new great sword. It's huge and well designed, it really looks like a dragon tooth or something, with the decorative handle and a few gems that somehow feel like keeping specific energy. It's hard to describe what energy inside it, but it's probably be the ice element, could this do an automatic ice area attack in one slash? That would be awesome, but I suppose this might be what I need so save up my energy.

I started out by touching the seal.

I could feel a slight energy drained off me. I didn't expect that but I suppose now I know it's not something free.

The seal broken and it starts to unveil a few walls until….

A bone dragon, with black liquid-like creature all over his body, chained into the shrine with eight chain and one padlock. It rested behind the shrine as if it was slain there. It only has one head though…

But… this dragon… it's not even alive…. But I could see him absorbing something into his body. It's like his heart is living to absorb those black liquids and… hmm... what else is there? It's like something shining on the center of it. I couldn't really see it. Perhaps I should go closer.

I climbed up the stairs calmly. The aura in this place is really different from the other area. Despite the gruesome view on the center of this place, I could feel something soothing and comfortable too. Perhaps this is why Nozomi like to be around the Shrine?

As I reached up, I can see one coffin sealed behind the door of the shrine. Maybe that is where I supposed to be?

I tried to examine it closer, ignoring the black liquids around this area that keep coming into the bone. I can see the coffin is not locked and it looks like it was burned before. Then there's also a broken pieces of something on the altar, some pieces are scattered to the ground.

What is this… broken something?

Kitsune seems like wanted to tell me something, though she couldn't talk like in my dream. She decided to take a piece of that broken thing and handed it to me.

As it was on my hand, I could feel my head spinning and it's like I was taken back to a place— but I could feel my body almost falling into the ground.

I began to hear voice out of nowhere. It was somewhat familiar yet I couldn't tell who that is.

"Just…. Ayase! Why are you so stubborn! I mean… look! We both are deities, we have power to decide our own fate!"

Then I could hear my own voice— or perhaps, one that similar to my voice,

"It's not a fate…. It's a duty that I have to fulfill as a guardian…"

"Urgh! You're at it again! I told you— I can do a trick for that, you don't have to sacrifice yourself for a stupid demon!"

"What is this trick anyway? Isn't that a risk for you? I mean… if the true God notice it…."

"There's always be a risk! But the true God never complain about whatever we do with those demons anyway! All we have to do is just to seal them in this world. Keep them shut and quiet!"

"I don't want you to take a risk. You're important to me. Besides, we still have seven other comrades in this place. Just let me be the seal… and forget me, can you?"

"I…I can't possibly forget you, idiot! After all what we've done together…. I'm your wife… why can't you think of my feeling?"

"Listen… love…. You know how much I love this world…and you know how much I love you. I don't want to lose any of it! Once I become its seal, you will never remember me again, you can live without burden and of course, you'll be free from me….you can marry another."

"I don't want to marry another! You're the one and only!"

"That's what you said right now…"

"No…. I swear to you… you will never ever be gone from me. Even if it cost the world to have you back to me, I will do it! The world is not important without you anyway!"

The headache stopped. What is that just now?

I stare into the piece. I wonder what is this mean? I don't remember I have something like that in my life.

Kitsune handed me another piece. I could feel the headache once again.

"I still remember you, Ayase… and I know where you go and what fate awaits you. Are you trying to be romantic by sacrificing yourself for me again? Too bad it's not working for me. All I want is to be with you—I can be more selfish than you! Do you want to know how it feels to have someone that you love most sacrifice for you? Then you should watch the world being sacrificed for you!"

The headache is gone again.

This is really weird… what's the meaning of this? I don't understand. It's like if I do this, something worse will happen.

I began to hear a roar from the sky. I tried to look up and witnessed a giant dragon circling the sky around the center. It's like its waiting for something to come. Then I could see a second dragon appeared on the sky, followed by the third and so on. There are nine dragon in total, plus one bone dragon on the ground. Are they going to….

Oh dear….

They are…

They began to lower their flight and landed on the black liquid. I can see them began to melt along with it and for some reason, it absorbed faster than before. One by one landed on it and the bone dragon started to form into a new creature…. Or perhaps… this is what called as the ten headed dragon….

I could see a vortex formed on the sky— it just the same like the strange cloud in the real world. Is that a portal?

Either way, this dragon is waking up from its position. The heads are now ten and each of them have its own number on the head.

The three biggest one have no number, then the rest are…

XI, II , XIV ...

That would be The Strength, The Priestess, and The Temperance…

VII, IX, X, XVII

The Chariot, The Hermit, The Fortune, and The Stars.

Then as it was completed its form, with five pair of wings and a giant tail with ten horn in it, it attempted to fly into the vortex.

No…

I can't let it happen.

I quickly changed my Arcana into the fortune, then stopped the time. Luckily, its tail still remained on the ground. Maybe this is where Kotori's ability used at. I quickly changed my Arcana into the Temperance, I thought she will be as girl as Lia but it was wearing a tuxedo like a male designer instead. Ah well…the design is still cute enough for a girl.

Kitsune quickly make a spider-web pole on its body to warp all those wings and prevent it to fly further. Then I changed her back to The Fortune to continue the time.

The dragon fell the ground. It cause it to roar in rage and struggle to release itself. Nozomi is right about this would be a fine battle for me. But I suppose this is too easy?

I doubt that.

The dragon wakes up and all the heads began to focus to me and Kitsune. I could see The Strength head began to blow a fire breath into me which I quickly dodged away. I hate fire so much. Then I could see The Priestess Head shot a barrage of arrows into me which I quickly block with The Emperor Arcana. I hate that one so much.

Then I could see The Temperance head creates a wind magic to recoil me and Kitsune away and slam me to the wall far from it— and at the same time the Fortune head dashed into me to bite. I quickly changed to The Chariot to Dash away from it. Phew, Rin's ability is actually very useful in this. I can't imagine myself being bitten by those big teeth.

When I thought I'm safe, The Fortune head shot a bullet into me and it got my leg. At the same time too, The Priestess head shot another arrow into me and it got my ankle. That's really hurt you know, that head is actually as annoying as Umi in battle.

I took away the bullet and the arrow before Kitsune cast a Dia on me.

Hmmm..

Think of it, it feels the same like the µ's…. I already defeat them all before…. I should be able to defeat this one too.

Maybe I should use the same trick. I remember Honoka is weak to ice— I tried to slash my sword into it, supposedly, this would be a weak shot for it.

But I was wrong…

The Hermit head blocked my attack with its magic shield.

How do I break the shield?

Maybe I should just try to make it fight each other? That should be fun, but how do I do it.

Reflect perhaps?

I quickly used Tetrakarn and Tetraja on myself and Kitsune.

As I did it, one of the biggest head roared as if it commands something to the other head.

Then they poked me with a very weak attack, both physical and magic to remove my shield— then followed by strong attack right after it which I quickly dodge.

Kitsune quickly attempted to attack but it was once again blocked by The Hermit head.

Damn… so the three biggest head act like a commander or some kind of tactician…

Bah…

This is difficult.

I could see The Chariot head dashes towards me with its horn and I quickly jumped away from it. It was really quick and it's so close to get me and Kitsune.

The Stars head roared and I could see it cast a magic on their own. I noticed they increased their speed— and probably attack too. The Strength head once again blow a fire breath on me which I cannot dodge but able to block with a shield.

It's a painful attack, but I'm glad I still can stand it. Just right after that attack, I can see a faster arrow barrage aimed to me. I tried to hold my shield still— but I can feel my body is getting a big scar on my leg. Kitsune attempted to attack The Fortune yet The Chariot attacked her first. The Chariot's speed is no joke with the buff on.

I need to somehow debuff them.

I changed to The Death.

Then I didn't expect this one…

One of the three biggest head silenced me— and locked my Arcana...

I didn't know they can lock my Arcana.

I know this should be temporary but…

Why locked me in The Death Arcana?

I could feel my body getting crushed— yet I swear I'm not actually crushed, but… Kitsune is…

She got bitten by The Chariot— then thrown away and blown by The Strength's fire. Then throw again and slammed to the wall by The Temperance head, once again shot by The Priestess arrow, followed by another bite from The Fortune. This is really painful, I should've died at this point but I feel like I couldn't die. Perhaps it's because I can't be more dead than The Death? Do I endure all the Death with this Arcana?

This is painful though, The Hanged man is able to heal or regenerate, The Death have no heals but it can regenerate very slowly. Still though, it made me wonder why they locked me in The Death Arcana. If they truly trying to kill me, why not locking me in another Arcana?

I could feel myself no longer able to stand. I fell on my knee and hold myself with only my hand. The ten headed dragon didn't attack again. They stare into me proudly as if it already proud of what it done to me.

I know I survived this, but… are they going to torment me like this forever?

One of the biggest head approached Kitsune— that already fallen on the ground after all the damage. With its grin on its face…. How arrogant….

I can feel it bit Kitsune gently— then throw her up all the way to the air and….

It ate her…

How….

Now how do I beat this thing….

I could feel my body started to feel burned— it's like being burned by the acid… all my muscles began to weaken… I started to feel squeezed here and there…

I can't be left like this….

I really can't be left like this.

I must win this battle no matter what it cost.

I need a power to break through this….

To remember about it…

Nozomi used to say about The Strength is a power to overcome something greater than itself…

Maybe I actually need The Strength….

If only Honoka could help me with this…

I can't possibly win without that kind of power…

I need it…

I really-really need it..

Please…

Any Miracle…

Be happen….

Because if I fall now, who will protect the world from this?

Then who will seal it back to this place?

My eyes began to blur… I can see the dragon carefully tried to untie its wings from the thread.

I can't let that happen…

But I can't do a thing…

Without Kitsune…

I can't possibly fight this thing….

And with my body getting weakened….

I need power…

I need a power to overcome something greater than myself…

I'm….

I'm desperate of it…

I really need it right now no matter what…

Even if there will be no miracle happened…

I'm sure I can overcome this if I have that power..

A power to dominance…

A power that I need to abuse…

I'm hungry of power right now….

I am.. The Hunger….

No…

Nozomi told me I should not be desperate…

But I really need it right now because there will be no one that able to help me at this point…

I have to wake this up…

Is this… the special Arcana she told me about?

One that may be dangerous even for myself?

But what do I care about myself now? I am in the other world…. I am all by myself…

Even if I have to be gone...

No…

I….. I feel something is wrong with me.

Something is really wrong with me….

I can feel power flowing inside me…as if… I'm absorbing something to myself….

Kitsune….?

What happen to Kitsune?

This power is not normal… it's not exactly the power that I wanted….

But…it should be fine right?

Because all I need is a power to beat this thing….

This power feel so dark….

But who cares…..

I can see the dragon began to struggle on its own while I slowly regained myself.

It began to slowly melt into liquid again.

This power is wonderful…

Even though it feels so wrong….

I really like it….

Even though it might be bad for myself….

I…

I feel like I'm going to devour it…

Even though I started to feel pain on my head…

An unbearable pain which made me screams painfully…

And laughing in pride at the same time…

This is…

This is the hunger?

Why does it feel so wonderful….?

My vision began to darken…

I don't know what happen to me…

But… this power…

Is everything will be alright with this?

* * *

I woke up on a strange place once again,

But I cannot see fog anywhere. This place is so bright and beautiful…it feels like a castle and…this bed… it's like a queen bed…. with all the red curtain and gold decoration…. I remember I used to wish for something like this… but…. where is this…? Why am I waking up here?

As I tried to look around, I could feel someone is sleeping next to me… that someone is….

"Nozomi?" I called her name.

Nozomi woke up slowly… she is fully naked under her blanket…

"Ah— Ericchi…." She smiled to me sweetly.

"Welcome back…." she said.

There's something wrong with her eyes.. it still remained turquoise but it's glowing…

"Nozomi.. your eyes…. Why is it glowing?" I asked.

"Hmmm? Isn't that normal now? I mean.. look at you…." She said as she took a hand mirror.

I can see myself with glowing blue eyes too— but what important is…. I found myself to be naked too and…what is this….dark…marking on my arm.. I never remember to have this… hell, I never want to have this…..

"Wh…what on earth happening here? When do I get this?" I asked.

"I should be the one who ask… Ericchi… how do you end up to have that on your arm? Are you the one behind this?" Nozomi asked.

"What do you mean… the one behind this?"I asked.

Nozomi sighed at me.

"About a few days ago… there's a powerful force that began to absorb the real world through the vortex…" she said.

"I already told everyone that you can't be the one behind this—because you're always going to do your best to defeat it, Arisa believe in you too…. but since it happened, everyone began to assume that you lost in that battle…." She continued as she pushed me back to the bed.

"Then at the next day, we just figured that everyone without persona start to turn into shadows... then they began to act whatever they wanted…. It's like they're living in their own world…" she continued again as she stroke her hand into my cheek.

"People starts to ignore each other— they're happy though… like, really happy to live in their own world…. It's like no one need each other again…." She grabs my hand and kissing it gently.

"And…. We found you… unconscious on the shrine with your weapon and Kitsune's card… At first I was worried if you will transform into other thing— but… you remained as The Fool… you're such amazing person... Ericchi…." Nozomi sniffed my hand slowly as she brushes her lips on it too.

"Something is wrong with Kitsune though…. She is like corrupted or something… her furs are no longer fluffy and cute… her mask is no longer decent… everything on her seems to be off …. I can't really explain it…. but either way… the only important thing for me is… you're awake now…." she said before she put my fingers in her mouth.

"Nozomi…." I called her gently. She slid my fingers in and out for a while before she asked,

"Are you wondering about how the others take it when they see you?"

"Y…yes…."

"They're not angry…. They're relieved to see you save… then I told them… I will take you home….and take care of you of course…" she smiled— somewhat mischievous.

"So of course I took you to bed… then— that was the time you suddenly open your eyes and start being so forceful to me… I really like it, you know…" she continued again as she placed my hand on her blushing cheek.

"Just look at what you did to my clothes…" she turned her eyes to the floor. I could see clothes tattered savagely…. Am I…. being that aggressive?

"You're like a hungry beast… I don't know how long you are forcing yourself to me— but I really like it anyway…. Being dominated by Ericchi… it's like something has coming back to life in me…." She continued.

"Di…did I ….did it too long?" I asked.

"Well, I don't mind you touching me for all days and time…. We have forever to do this now, Ericchi… in this world, no one will feel hungry and no one will age too… this is a perfect world Ericchi…." She continued…

Is it…really?

I could hear a crash nearby.

"Ah— looks like someone crashing with someone again…." She said calmly.

"Wh..what?" I tilted my head.

She giggled.

"In this world… because everyone will have whatever they want and do whatever they want— sometime they can crash into each other….but what funny is they will keep trying to crash each other until the strongest win…. This is a world where people will be selfish about their wishes… isn't that fun?"

Fun….?

hearing the sound of car trying to crush each other is gruesome...

"Back then in the real world, you have to give up some things for others— to make others happy, but here, they can be selfish and no one will lose a thing other than their life…. No one cares about the rules again and there's no one that can rule over them too… this is world of liberty, Ericchi…" she smiled at me.

I..isn't that a gruesome world? That's not how it supposed to be… the real world is a lot better than that kind of world. People shouldn't be selfish all the time… it's unbalanced… it's not perfect….

"You shouldn't worry about the µ's or their family… or your family too…. you've created us a shelter… or perhaps…. I… have created a shelter for all of us by your command…. We still can be very selfish ourselves… we can do whatever we want…." She added.

No… this is wrong…

This is not how the world supposed to be….

"Just relax and enjoy, Ericchi… you've got everything you deserve…." She smiled once again before she kissed me gently…

What…

What did I do to deserve all these?

This is not how I want the world to be….

This is not a perfect world….

* * *

** A/N : Phew... there... that's the bad ending...**

**and yeah Nozomi's True Arcana isn't actually revealed but you see the Biggest Hint in this ... **

**Should have someone guessed her right by now...**


	22. True Ending Path : Part 1

**A/N : This is the True Ending Path.**

**It's gonna be pretty hard to work on this. But I'll try my best to update quickly.**

**Thanks for review/comment/faves/follows! I appreciate it!**

* * *

As I woke up and found myself to be alone in my bed,

I began to search for one who I wanted to talk with. Especially because I really need to tell her what I wanted to say to her. I remember she supposed to be never separate from me, so she must be around here somewhere. Perhaps she already went to Kitchen?

Ah…. but… I need to decide my path first….

Should I apologize or just advance further?

To think about it again…maybe….

_[I decided to advance further…]_

Because I have to move forward and tell this to her, even if it might be short, but it should be still worth a small life time for me and her… because after all…. She wanted it too… she deserves a happiness from me and the rest should be up to her.

I will try to make her as happy as she could be before she forgets about me…

* * *

I went out from my room to find her cooking in the kitchen,

The curtain still closed, yet the room is somewhat feel so bright.

There's Rin and Honoka already wide awake and they're currently talking about something in the sofa while watching television. Kotori, Maki and Umi are awake too and they're currently playing with Niko's sleeping face. Hanayo is also awake and she is reading something quietly in her futon. Arisa is watching Kotori, Umi, and Maki playing with Niko's face. She seems to be amused.

Ah with everyone wide awake like this…. Am I really going to propose her?

Hmm…

I better make it special.

I returned to the bedroom to take the ring that I used to ask Kitsune to make before. Then I broke the card inside TV to make a small cute box. This will be just as cheesy as the one in romance movies. Just so you watch Nozomi.

And I hope you'll be amused too…

I put the ring inside the box and once again going out from the bedroom then walk down the stairs.

"Ah…Morning Eli-chan!" Honoka said.

"Good Morning, nya!" Rin said

"Morning…" I replied as I keep moving.

"Morning, Eli…." Umi greeted me too followed by Kotori and Maki too. Then Hanayo and Arisa also greeted me.

"Morning…" I replied to them.

I saw the fake mustache on the dining table, I took it on my way approaching her.

"Good Morning… Ericchi…." Nozomi greeted me. She is still cooking and didn't look at me.

I wear the fake mustache.

"Nozomi… look at me…" I said.

Nozomi turned around and she snorted,

"E…Ericchi! Don't wear something like that so sudden!" she giggled.

"Nozomi…. I want to tell you something too…." I said as I kneeled.

Nozomi turned off the stove and looking at me confused. Everyone also suddenly pay attention to me too.

"Nozomi, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked as I opened the small box with ring inside it, then offer it to her.

She covered her mouth in surprise.

"W-Wh-whoa!" Honoka said.

"Eli?! You… you seriously going to do that right here?!" Umi seems to be really surprised.

"T…that looks like an engagement! Eli!" Maki commented.

"Waaaahhhhh! It's going to be true now!" Hanayo screamed along with Kotori.

"O…Onee-san?!" Arisa also seems to be very surprised.

"I'm serious…. Please be mine, Nozomi …." I said.

She smiled at me.

"Are you really serious, with that mustache on?"

"This just to add more papa-like feeling. I'll be a papa just like what you always asked me to…" I said.

She giggled.

"Ericchi… you're really something, you know that…." She said.

"Well, I want to be more something for you…" I smiled at her.

She giggled again.

"Then… yes… please… be mine. Even if it won't last long, to have you as mine in a short time is worth something…" she replied. Hmm…did she know about my fate? Why did she said that?

"…and I always wanted you to do that, Ericchi… you're the special someone that I've been waiting for…" she continued as she offer her hand to me.

I stood up and wear the ring to her finger.

As we stare into each other— the only thing I have in mind is to kiss her, but of course I can't do that here. The view would be too obscene for Arisa. So I decided to just hug her and she replied with a hug too.

"Nozomi… I'll kiss you later…ok?" I whispered. She giggled to me.

"Let's find a good place and time for it…" she whispered back at me.

We parted from each other and once again stare into each other eyes. I can see a bright smile on her face. She seems to be extremely happy today.

I could hear everyone gave us applause.

"Now, Ericchi, you should go sit like the others and wait me finish cooking for your breakfast!" she said.

"Alrighty…" I smiled at her.

* * *

After all the morning activity passed,

Everyone is ready for practice but I suppose they want to enjoy the hot milk that Nozomi made for us all. She said this should be good before practice, but we have to make sure to wait for an hour before it. Arisa cheerfully open the curtain as she finished with her milk.

The sunlight shines into our main room. It's a little too blinding, but it's a sign of a really good day. I think we should be able to practice outside today.

"wah-wah! It's so bright outside!" Kotori said.

"I already expect that, the weather report say there won't be any rain until the first November…" Umi said.

"That's great, right?! So we can focus on the Halloween show!" Honoka said cheerfully.

"Yup, we should do our best…" Nozomi smiled at us.

"Hey..Nozomi. You've been smiling today! It's creepy you know!" Niko said.

"If you're not sleeping too long, you would know why…" Maki said.

"Hmph! Said the one who draw a mustache on my face!" Niko replied.

"That's also because you're sleeping too long!"

"But I'm amazed, Niko, I swear I did so much doodle on your face, yet you managed to clean it up…" Umi said.

"Of course! I'm a super idol too anyway! I know how to deal with that!" Niko said.

"What surprise me more is, I didn't know Umi is up for something like that…" I said.

"Eh…? Uhm…. Well…" Umi smiled shyly. Kotori giggled,

"Umi-chan is not that stiff… she can be really naughty at times." Kotori said.

"A…ahaha…anyway…. Maki, Eli, let's go arrange some stuff before practice, ok?" Umi laughed awkwardly as she scratches her cheek shyly.

"Sure…" I smiled to her.

"Don't forget to pack up though, you all should go home today, right?" Nozomi said.

"Hnmmm… Nozomi-chan can't wait for privacy…" Kotori said as she blushes.

"I…It's not that! I was just thinking that… uh…well, actually. Yes… I need my time alone with Ericchi! You all should go home!" Nozomi said.

"What are you two going to discuss— it's suspicious, you know!" Niko said.

"There's nothing suspicious, idiot! You shouldn't try to pry about whatever business they have!" Maki said.

"Nikocchi is so nosy!" Nozomi said.

"W-What the heck? That's not fair! You're always so nosy about me!"

"What? I don't remember…" Nozomi turned away.

"Either way! I'm going to watch over you! You're not going to stalk them tonight!" Maki said.

"The hell?! Who are you to do that to me?!" Niko yelled.

"I…I'm doing it because Eli and Nozomi need privacy!" Maki yelled.

"F-Fine! I'm not going to do it anyway!" Niko yelled back at her.

"I'm still going to watch over you!" Maki yelled.

"What the heck?!"

They began to argue with each other pointlessly. Everyone else sighed at them.

"I didn't know how they can argue out of nowhere so sudden…" Umi said.

"That's how they always are nya…." Rin sighed.

Ah well, at least today is still fun. I wonder how we will go through the days from now on?

* * *

Night time,

We were having too much fun outside. We took Arisa with us too since she said she want to watch us practice. She is really enjoying it and even join us in practice too.

"Onee-san! That was great! I want to go practice with the µ's again!" Arisa said as she walks between me and Nozomi, holding both of our hand together. Nozomi giggled,

"We will have a few more practice at home later. But you should focus on your study first…" Nozomi said.

"I will!" Arisa said.

We continued to walk home quietly before Arisa pops up another question.

"By the way, Onee-san… is mama going to be alright if you are….. uhm… dating…." Arisa asked.

"I suppose? She doesn't really care about that part, right?" I said.

"Really? I thought she will be very strict…." She replied.

"She is but it's usually more about career…" I said.

"Right…she is! She just asked me what side job you're getting here and also lectured me to get a side job too…" Arisa said.

I giggled at her.

"What job you're planning to get?" I asked.

"I wanted to apply as shop keeper! Or… bookstore clerk…" she said.

"Bookstore clerk sounds fun, you can browse for the new book too…" Nozomi said.

"I know right! But… what Onee-san think about it?" she asked.

"Hmm…"

What should I say? Shop keeper or bookstore clerk?

_[I decided to say bookstore clerk]_

"Bookstore clerk, same reason with Nozomi…" I said.

"Ah, then I'll go for that one!" Arisa said cheerfully.

"Yup! You should tell me if you found a good book!" Nozomi said.

"Hehe… I will!" Arisa smiled at her.

We once again walk quietly to home.

* * *

Night time at home,

We did our daily night activity as usual, then rested on the bed too as usual. Nozomi is currently looking at the photo album that I gave her in her birthday. I collected a lot of photo of µ's for her and also adding my comment in it. She was really happy when she received it.

"Nozomi?" I called her gently.

"Ericchi…?" she called me back lovingly.

"What's up with that photo album?" I asked.

"Oh? This… well… I really like this photo album… because you gave this to me…" she said.

I remained quiet to listen further.

"It always reminds me how beautiful the world is when you're around… not to forget the miracle you made me have…" she continued.

"You sounded like a mother, you know…" I giggled at her.

"I am… or maybe, I was? Do you believe in reincarnation?" she asked.

"Hmm… I'm not really into stuff like that…" I replied.

She sighed.

"Of course you are… but anyway, Ericchi… I have a very tiny piece of memory about my past. But it is all that I need…and…. I'm happy enough because you help me collect my pieces one by one…" she said.

"How much pieces left? one thousand?" I asked jokingly.

She giggled at me.

"Ericchi! It's not a joke, you know. Either way, though, every piece that you placed in me is beautiful… even if it's not always perfect…." She said.

"If the piece is perfect, where we can place the other pieces?" I asked teasingly.

She seems to be astonished by that sentence.

"You jest, but do you realize what you just said?" she asked.

"Of course... It's called piece because it was meant to complete each other…" I replied.

She smiled at me.

"Are you still going to collect the bad pieces?" she asked.

I giggled at her.

"To begin with, I honestly don't really understand what you mean by perfect pieces, bad pieces or… good piece… I was just joking about it…. but since you're taking it seriously, Nozomi… Good or Bad doesn't matter, right? It's still a piece… it is what completes you…" I replied.

She remained quiet, looks like she wants to hear me further.

"Even if that piece is completely broken, then we just have to fix it somehow… and if it is impossible to fix, then we just have to make a new one that perfectly fit…" I continued.

She placed her hand on my belly, then snuggled on me cutely— there she finally back at her usual clingy trait, she is somewhat still looks shy though.

"So… do you have anything broken? I'm good at crafting, I might can fix or replace it…" I asked teasingly.

"Maybe? But it doesn't matter for now…" she replied.

"Just tell me what you need; I'll do my best to help you…" I said.

"Well.. Ericchi… I…. I want to do…" she placed her hand above my thigh.

"That…. again… can we?" she asked as she strokes it.

"Do what?" I asked.

She blushed madly,

"That….. let's do that again…." She said.

"What is… that?" I asked.

"T-That! Ericchi! That!" she said again as she pouts.

"I don't get it… What is… That?" I asked again.

"Argghh! Ericchi! Why are you still a daft about that?!" she said to me clearly.

"What is this… that? I really don't get it…" I said.

"F-Forget it! I lost my mood! Ericcihi is a daft!" she said as she turned away from me.

"W-what? Nozomi? What is that you're talking about? I really don't get it!"

"Go sleep! Ericchi! I'm not talking to you!" she said.

I really don't get it… why is she mad at me now?

"Nozomi?"

She didn't respond.

Ah well…. Sleep time anyway…

* * *

Early morning,

As I woke up from my bed, I saw Nozomi staring into me cutely as she lay down next to me.

"Morning, Ericchi!" she said.

She usually already take a bath at this time of hour..

"Morning, Nozomi… you're not preparing to school?" I asked.

"I want to take a bath with Ericchi!" she said.

"Oh?"

"Don't worry, I already prepared our books and breakfast. Just need to take a bath and change to uniform!" she said again.

I tried to look at the clock. It's still two hours before school start. I think it should be enough for everything…

"Alright, then let's take a bath…" I said.

* * *

In the bathroom,

This bathroom isn't very big but we have a bathtub with shower. I wonder how we will take bath together though? I never take bath with anyone before. My mother always taught me to take bath alone.

"Ericchi, which one do you like? The shower or the bathtub?" she asked.

Well, I really like shower since it's fast… but bathtub is not bad too since we still have two hours…

"I would like to do the bathtub…." She said shyly.

"Then let's get that one… 30 minutes of it should be enough right?" I asked.

"It's not enough! But… I suppose we can't be too long because we need to go to school…" Nozomi said sadly.

"Hmm… staying too long in a bathtub isn't good too anyway…" I said as I walk closer to the bathtub and turn on the water.

I began to undress myself— but Nozomi quickly hold my hand.

"E-Ericchi! That's not how you do it!" she said.

"Eh? Then what should I do? I can't possibly go in with my night dress, right?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"No…it's not that…. I just…." she blushed shyly again.

"I….. I just…" she twiddled her fingers.

I waited her to talk.

"Ahhh! Ericchi! You're so daft!"

"W-what?"

What did I do wrong now?!

"F-Fine! Just open your clothes and get naked!" she said as she pouts to me.

Hmm… if she is being like that I feel like undressing her first instead.

Her face began to be more relaxed as I approached her closer and touched her purple night dress, she recoiled for a bit but then she watched me with her blushing face.

I carefully took her clothes off, I noticed that she just slightly flinched as I did it. How cute…

Perhaps a kiss would make her feel better?

I carefully touched my lips on hers, she gently tried to bit my lip as it touch while I tried to tease her with a gentle lick on her. Fun. I can feel her trying to reply me with the same motion as well before we finally pressed our lips into each other.

This feeling reminded me with the mouthwash incident, but this is not going to be as awkward as it was. As my hand keep on its duty to undress her, I could feel her began to embrace me and ventured her hands around my back.

She seems to enjoy this, or at least that is what I thought from hearing her moaning softly. We played out tongue against each other— pressing it deeper and deeper as I got driven by the urge to start roaming my hand around her body.

I realized that we both are already fully undressed as my hands reach her waist and find nothing else to grab— then I started to trail my fingers to her groin, I really like the warm sensation within this area. She won't mind if I explore a little further right?

Or perhaps…deeper….

I could feel the soft and yet wet part of her with my fingers. It feels somewhat very warm, sticky and…. She seems to enjoy it being touched gently. It's a strange attraction… and I really like it too.

Her hand brushed against my bare shoulder down to my wrist, she keeps my finger digging into her wet hollow while she placed my other hand into her breast and began to rub her hand against both of my forearm. It's like trying to encourage me to keep on doing what I'm doing down there and start fondling her soft breast.

I just did what she might expect me to do— until I could hear the water dripping out from the bathtub.

We stopped to look at it.

"Ah… right… we should go take bath…" I said.

She didn't respond with words, but she just smiled and starts dragging me into the bathtub. She turned off the water before she steps inside the bathtub. She only gave me a looks that somehow feel like trying to invite me in. I don't really know what she actually think, but perhaps I just have to follow my thought right now?

I stepped into the bathtub, I could feel a gentle push on my shoulder as if she wanted me to lay down on the bathtub first— so I did. She sat on my belly and rested her back on my legs which I had to bents because the bathtub was too short for me. She watched me with her eyes focusing on whatever she is looking from me— perhaps my face? She began to rub her own breast, it's somewhat made me feel like wanting to join her doing so… or… maybe I could do something else instead. There's something that attract me more than the breast…. Her core that has gone deep under the water surface and rubbing against my belly….

I remember she moaned softly as I touch this… I really like hearing it— perhaps if I do that, she will moan too? It surely will feast my curiosity. I really love watching those breasts getting massaged, then those tempting nipples made me want to try to suck into one. Then her moaning voice along with her blushing shy face as I penetrate my fingers in.

Everything is so perfectly beautiful for me… for my eyes, for my feeling, for my ears… I could feel my heart beating faster and faster as she moan and moving above me. I still could feel the sticky liquid underwater— it feels different than the water itself and it somewhat make a tickling sound too.

I began to touch her belly, which I also love because of its beauty. Her whole body is so beautiful for me and it somewhat make me feel being called to touch it and rub it nicely…. What best is… I won't feel bad touching it anymore because she is officially mine and I might as well have a title for it.

Title… why do I feel like I'll have this sort of thing above my head? I believe I'm not in a video game where I just somehow have Nozomi's girlfriend text above my head.

I giggled to myself— then for some reason, Nozomi smile getting wider as she heard me giggling and she began to move her hand into her own core, she rub her own in the same pace as my fingers. I let my thumb to join her rubbing it and without me realizing— I just somehow gradually moving my finger faster as she tensed more and more.

Her eyes keep watching me while I keep watching on her too. This is a strange pleasure for sure. Perhaps I should explore about this more later?

As I could feel something going out from her hollow, I could hear a faint knock on another place— despite her loud moan just now. I began to feel a presence of another nearby. I tried to look into the place that I suspect to be the source— it's behind the door of our bathroom…

"What's wrong, Ericchi?" Nozomi asked.

I remained quiet, trying to make sure about the presence that I just felt.

"Is someone there?" Nozomi asked as she tried to look around too.

Looks like there's no respond. I look back at her, she already calmed down as she hold my wrist and pulling out my fingers.

I can see someone running away from the door, though I couldn't really tell because I only see the shadow from the small gap under the door.

"I hope it's not Arisa…" I said.

"Can't be… she is not anyone who likes to peek on things like this, right?" Nozomi asked.

"No, she respects my privacy…. but… who else in this house if it is not her?"

"We often have visitors that coming into our house—not from the front door…" she said.

"Ah… right…. Them…." I sighed.

"I suspect Nikocchi since she is a professional stalker…" she said between her giggles.

"If anything, Niko is always be the first suspect…" I replied.

She giggled again.

"She is just that suspicious, despite being The Stars that not supposed to be suspicious…" Nozomi said.

"Ah well, we should be able to see who's acting strange today— if there's anyone that acting strange, they must be the one who peek us doing this…." I said.

"Good idea… now we should go have actual bath, breakfast and head to school?" she smiled.

"Yes…let's go…."

* * *

At our way to school,

We saw Niko and Maki walking together to school today… that's a strange view… I never really see the two doing this. From what I always see, Maki often walk with Rin and Hanayo while Niko always walk alone. Hmm…. Are they the one who peek on us today? I thought Maki said she will watch over Niko and stop her from trying to peek?

I decided to just walk a little faster. I can see Nozomi also trying to follow my speed as she walks behind me.

As I managed to catch up with that two…. I brushed my fingers on their neck.

"Hyiiiiiieee!" Niko squealed.

"G-Gheeh!?" Maki shivered.

They slowly turn their face to me.

"Morning…" I said.

They seem to be really nervous for some reason.

"E…Eli…. We…we see nothing…." Niko said.

"I-Idiot! You're giving yourself!" Maki smacked her head.

"Hmm… I thought there's someone that said : I will watch over her so she stalks no one!" Nozomi said as she tried to mimic Maki.

"S-She was stubborn! So… So I was trying to drag her back home!" Maki said.

"W-what the heck? You were the one who insist to stay a little longer to take a look!"

"I never say that!" Maki yelled.

"You said, something feels off! I want to take a look at it again!" Niko yelled as she also try to impersonate Maki.

"Doesn't mean I want to watch them! I was just saying I can feel something else inside there!"

"Huh-yeah?! Isn't that just the same like I want to take a closer look?!"

"I was just agreed with your point too anyway! You were the first to say you can feel something else inside!"

"What the heck?!"

They began to argue with each other again. I just sighed at them and continue walking to school. Nozomi followed me and ignored them too.

That two just won't stop arguing aren't they?

* * *

Lunch break,

For some reason, I feel like someone is watching me during the lesson. I know Nozomi is behind me, but… I feel like there's someone else watching me. I turned around and asked Nozomi,

"Nozomi… can you feel a presence of someone watching over me?" I asked.

"I feel a presence too, Ericchi… though I'm not sure too…" she replied. Looks like she is worried…

"It doesn't feel friendly… that's why I asked you about it…" I said.

"I know… I feel that way too… we have to keep our eyes open, Ericchi…" Nozomi replied.

Niko approached us.

"Hey… Nozomi… did you feel it too?" Niko asked.

"Feel what, Nikocchi?" Nozomi asked.

"Someone is watching Eli… it doesn't feel friendly…" Niko said.

"Well… I do feel it too, but it feels like someone is watching both of us…. Not just Ericchi…" Nozomi said.

Niko seems to be concerned.

"You better be careful, ok? I have a bad feeling about this…" Niko said.

"Thank you…" I smiled at her.

* * *

After school,

We should just go home today since I just somewhat feel uncomfortable. It's like someone is truly watching over me very intensely and with no intention of being friendly.

I walked down from the stairs along with Nozomi. We met Rin, Hanayo and Maki on our way. They seems to be gathering up to list out their today's order. Looks like Maki wanted to help them too today.

"Ah… Eli-chan!" Rin greeted us cheerfully.

"You look pale, what's up?" Maki asked.

"Me…? Well…. I might just be a little tired…" I said.

Hanayo suddenly turned around to a direction.

"What's wrong, Kayochin?" Rin asked.

"Nothing… I just suddenly feel like something unfriendly coming this way then it disappears so quickly…." Hanayo said.

Urgh….. Why all the scouts say something like that?

"Eh? That's scary nya!" Rin said.

Hanayo looks somewhat nervous before she turned to me,

"Uh….Eli-chan, please be careful… I feel like it was following you before…" Hanayo said.

Urgh….that… Niko, Nozomi, and Hanayo confirmed it, though Nozomi say it was us not just me….Hmm… who is this unfriendly presence anyway? What do they want from me?

"I'll deal with it…" I said.

"Yup! Eli-chan is strong, Nya! We shouldn't worry much!" Rin said.

"Hey, Eli… do you want to watch the midnight channel together later? I can host a stay over in that night…." Maki said.

"Oh?"

"If there's a presence following you around with this unfriendly aura… that person might be the one who is behind all this… we all should protect you in all cost because after all— you might be the only one that this villain aim from the beginning…." Maki continued.

"That's true! If we're together, we're strong, Nya!" Rin said.

I smiled to them.

"Thank you…."

* * *

We returned home for today,

Arisa is already returned before us. She is currently watching the television before she turned to me,

"Onee-san!" she ran to me excitedly.

"I'm home…." I said.

Arisa jumped into me and kiss me on my cheek.

"Onee-san! I'm going to work today! But… I'm hungry… didn't get any decent food at school today.." she said.

"Then I'll cook a lunch for us…" Nozomi said.

"Harasho! Thank you, Nozomi-nee-san!" Arisa said cheerfully.

* * *

We changed our clothes and placing all our school stuff to its place,

Then sitting on the sofa with Arisa as we wait for Nozomi to finish cooking, the television that Arisa watch is mostly about idols now, she seems to really enjoy them. She will be a great addition to the team once I'm gone— even if she don't really have a ballet background like I do, but I'm just sure she will be good.

I sighed weakly as I realized that I really should do something before leaving everything.

"Arisa…" I called her.

"Yes?" she responded innocently.

"You know how to deal with the water pump when it gets clogged right?" I asked.

"Uh… not really, but I think I can handle that…" she said.

"You have to… I can't always fix that you know…" I replied.

"Hehe, then next time it gets clogged, I'll make sure to join Onee-san fixing it!" she said cheerfully.

"Alright, then what about the rent? Do you know how to pay them?" I asked.

"Uhm… a little, but I think I'll understand it if I do it again…" she replied.

"Yup, Harasho… then… uhm… what about…. Cleaning washing machine?" I asked.

"Of course I know that one! I always watch Onee-san doing it!" she said cheerfully.

"Harasho! What about… the vacuum cleaner? You know how to take care of that, right?" I asked.

"Yup! I think I can do most of what Onee-san usually do at home because Arisa often watch Onee-san doing it!"

"Harasho, then I'll let you do everything from now on. I want to make sure you're able to do them all before new year…" I said.

"Before new year? But Onee-san returns to Russia at spring, right? Why it has to be before new year?" she asked.

"The faster the better, right?" I smiled.

"Alright then. I'll show Onee-san that I can do it before new year!" she replied.

I could hear a loud knock from the kitchen— it's not something that usually be heard from there because it really sounded like someone is smashing something…

"Nozomi?" I called her. She turned to us with a sweet smile.

"That's scary, Nozomi-nee-san! I thought you're angry or something!" Arisa said.

"Ah… sorry… I just accidentally touched the hot pot…." She said.

"Need help?" I asked.

She remained quiet for a while.

"Yes please…" she said.

I stood up to approach her.

As I get there, I could see everything is actually already set. Just need to wait for the soup to be boiled nicely.

"You're done with everything… what do you need help with?" I asked.

She didn't make a respond.

"Nozomi?" I called her gently.

She just shook her head before she quickly hugged me tight. I wonder what's up with her.

"Ericchi shouldn't worry too much, I'll take care of everything…" she whispered.

Did she listen to our conversation before? Either way, I gave her a smile.

"Thank you…" I said. I can feel her nod.

"I love you, Ericchi…" she said again. I don't really know what's going on, but I suppose she is sad to know that I'm going to Russia next year? Well… shouldn't be painful once she forgets… but… like what I said… I'll have to make her experience Happiness while I'm here... it should worth something for her life…

I kissed her cheek,

"Nozomi, do you want to go out after this? I want to be romantic…" I whispered.

I can hear her giggling.

"Ericchi want to be romantic? That's something …" she replied.

"Oh come on! I just want to make my girlfriend happy…" I replied.

She giggled again.

"Alright then, please make me the happiest girl in the world…" she said.

"Harasho, now let's just have this lunch, accompanying Arisa to the bookstore then go have a date?" I asked. She nodded.

She released me and returned to her cooking.

* * *

After we had our lunch,

We went out to accompany Arisa to the bookstore. It seems like it's not so far away from the pet shop, perhaps I should pay a visit sometime later when accompanying Arisa again later.

I decided to take Nozomi to the city park. There's nothing much to do here but she did told me she loves watching garden so perhaps this might be what she wanted to go to?

We walk through the path as we watch a lot of other couple already sit and snuggling on the bench around the park— some even kissing under the tree. It's a beautiful place, no doubt. Nozomi too seems to enjoy this view— despite the fact that I still could feel someone watching me. But I won't care about that for now. Even if that person has any bad intention, I'll just make sure that Nozomi is safe with me.

I keep embracing her all the way around as she clings close to me. I really like this feeling for some reason. Again it's about the comfort that Nozomi gives when she is around—Her warmth, her soft skin, her touches… everything that I always love from being around her and I'm never getting tired of it.

We found an empty small gazebo after a long walk around the city park. We decided to make a stop there to rest our feet.

We sat down next to each other and I lay my head on her lap. I wonder what she will do with me when I'm doing that…? I mean… I always want to try it since it usually looks so romantic in the movie?

She watched me with her calm eyes and began to stroke my cheek with her soft hands. I touched her arm and giving her a gentle stroke too. This is really looks like one in the movie and it feels comfortable, if only my view to her face isn't obstructed with her big breast— it could've been better… but ahh well… the breast is a good view too.

We stay in that position for a while until she suddenly giving me a playful slaps on my face.

"O-ouch! What was that for?"

"It's time to change our place, Ericchi. I want to be pampered too!" she said playfully.

"Alright then…" I sat up.

I offered her my lap.

"Come on…" I said again.

She smiled at me— I thought she will just lay her head there, but she was sitting on me instead with her back facing to me. The only thing I can do is to hug her and placing my chin on her shoulder. Perhaps I can kiss her neck and cheek too— while she keeps caressing my head with her hand.

Hmm… It somewhat make me feel comfortable too and also… feel like I've provided a proper safety for her as well.

She starts to nuzzle her nose against me after a while— how cute. I decided to nuzzle on her too but playfully. She giggled as she tried to endure the tickles. That's really cute of her… now I want to do more than this. I dragged her legs— turning her around so I could see her face in better angle.

When I see her face blushing shyly, the only thing remained on my head is just to kiss her. I really wonder why she always makes me feel that way ever since that…uhm…night— but I suppose I can't complain since it already happen, besides, she seems to enjoy it too.

I pull her body closer to me and kissed her gently. It turns out just a peck— a cute one which made me wants to do it again. She caressed my cheek and also trying to get closer to me. She brushed her lips and teasing me with her tongue too. This kind of sensation is wonderful. I'd like to do it over and over for now.

I wonder how long I can do this— perhaps not so long since somehow, this…presence that has been bugging me is somewhat feel like getting closer furiously. Seriously… what is this presence want from me?

I turned my head away to where I thought it was, Nozomi seems to realize it too. We sighed,

"I wonder what this person actually want… why can't wait to do it when I'm not having fun with my dear?" I said.

"It's not a sneak attack if it wait you to be ready…" Nozomi giggled.

"Should've known that I'm always ready… except when I'm naked…" I replied jokingly.

Suddenly, I could feel that presence right behind me, I quickly stood up as I carried Nozomi on my arm, then turning around to see.

There's no one there…

"Did you see something behind me?" I asked.

Nozomi nodded.

"What is it?" I asked again.

"I…. I can't tell…." She replied.

"Was it too fast before it's gone?" I asked again.

"I just can't describe it… but… Ericchi… let's… go home now…" she said— her face is somewhat telling me that she is pretty shocked to see that presence.

"Alright… let's just go home for now…" I said.

I put her down carefully— but as she step her feet on the ground, I just suddenly feel something is trying to attack her, I quickly hugged her tight to protect her.

Suddenly, I could hear a loud knock somewhere around me before I noticed a fast and sharp wind going after me which I dodged quickly. It's so close to get me and Nozomi.

"Did you feel that?" I asked.

"It feels like Garudyne... I'm glad you can dodge that one" Nozomi said.

Garudyne is a powerful wind attack- better than Garula, the medium wind attack. Kotori and Hanayo have this type of magic... but they can't possibly attack us and our persona isn't supposed to be able to be used here to anyway.

So... What is that just now?

And… who is the target? Is it me or her?

Either way, no matter how long I have to do it… I'll protect her until I could catch this sneaky invader. I hope I could do it before new year though…. I don't want to leave her in danger like this…

* * *

**A/N : The True Ending path is a lot longer than The bad Ending.**

**Please be patient about this mystery lol. I'll explain everything soon.**


	23. True Ending Path : Part 2

**A/N : Phew this is pretty hard, but yeah. Battle chapter soon!**

**Thanks for review / comment / fave / and follows!**

* * *

The days passed,

Today is the time for our Halloween show which will be hold in Akiba. Hopefully, there is no random attack like the previous day. But I do feel a lot safer with everyone around me. Perhaps Maki was actually giving the most brilliant idea when she said about watching the midnight channel all together?

Our show will start in an hour, we decided to gather in the preparation room to keep our spirits up and also to talk about a few things.

"Alright everyone, my car will arrive right after the show. You all better be ready with your stuff so we can go straight to the car once it's finished…" Maki said.

"That's great Maki-chan!" Honoka said energetically.

"Yup! Now we shouldn't worry about their safety…" Kotori said.

"Thank you everyone…" I smiled to them.

"It feels strange when they're the one who gets targeted… it made me wonder how dumb this kidnapper is to target the one with skill…" Niko said.

"Oh? I thought you were about to say: Why not target the cute little Niko here-Niko?" Nozomi said teasingly as she tried to mimic Niko.

"H-Hey?! That person already did and he put me into a stupid bag and actually throws me in like a bag of trash!" Niko yelled.

"Oh?! So that's what actually happened…." Maki said.

I can hear Umi snorted,

"I… totally can imagine that happen…" Umi said.

The other trying their best to not laugh.

"Sheeeshh! That's why I don't want to tell you! Damn you all!" Niko yelled.

"Onee-san! Onee-san!" I can hear Arisa calling out to me and running closer.

"Arisa…" I greeted her.

She hugged me tight,

"Good luck, Onee-san!" she said.

"Thank you…" I smiled to her.

"And… Oh! I got something good from the bookstore today! Here…" she handed me a book about Tarot Cards… but...this doesn't looks like a usual one… I accepted it and began to look through it. It says: The Book of Thoth.

"Thank you…" I said again as I pat her head.

"Hehe. I knew Onee-san will have a use of it! Bye now!" she said before she ran out from the room.

"That book looks fancy…" Maki said.

"Yeah, and look at the cover… it somewhat looks like a jester… is there any The Jester Arcana?" Umi asked.

"Well…"

I tried to open the book.

The first chapter, which I thought supposed to be 0 : The Fool, it's replaced with 0: The Jester….

"The… Jester?" Umi reads.

"I thought it supposed to be The Fool?" Kotori ask.

"It's not a standard deck, it's the Thoth deck…" Nozomi said.

Everyone eyes turned to Nozomi.

"They have a few changes on The Arcana name… it also has some difference on the meaning…" Nozomi said, her eyes averting for some reason, it's like she know something more about this book.

"Have you read this book before?" I asked.

I can see a small hint of her trying to bit her lips.

"Yes…." She replied.

"Then, I might want to know further…" I said.

"We… can do that after the show…." Nozomi said.

"Or we can save it as a topic at home. You guys won't do much thing at my home, you know…" Maki said.

"True-true! Let's hear it once we are at Maki-chan's place!" Honoka said.

"Everyone… we should go to the street now. It's thirty minutes left!" Hanayo said.

"Ah, right! Let's go-Nya!" Rin said cheerfully.

Everyone stood up and began leaving the room. Nozomi still remained quiet on her seat and she seems to be gloomed. Is it still about the Thoth Tarot decks? I wonder what makes her like that. Either way, we promised. We have to do it.

I approached Nozomi and gave her my hand,

"Nozomi…." I called her gently.

She turned my eyes to me.

"Let's go…" I smiled to her.

She smiled back at me.

"Ok, Ericchi…." She said as she stood up.

I gave her a quick peck on her lips. She blushed,

"Good luck, Nozomi…" I said.

She giggled,

"Ericchi, you're a sailor! You shouldn't steal a heartbeat from a witch like me…" she said playfully.

"Oh? Well, I'm sorry!" I grinned.

We held our hand as we left the room.

* * *

The sky is gloom,

I thought it's going to rain any sooner, though when I see the cloud, it feels like there's two force trying to fight for dominance— rain or clear. I wonder what's actually happening up there but whoever trying to make today bright— you're awesome.

The show was going well and we swiftly move to our preparation room to take our stuff and quickly head to Maki's car.

"Waah! That's a great show, nya! I thought it's going to rain halfway, Nya!" Rin said as she walks on the front along with Honoka.

"I know right, I was so nervous but it turns out to be clear!" Hanayo said.

"Be quiet and hurry up! My car can't wait too long out there you know!" Maki said.

"Yup-yup! Going!" Honoka said.

Honoka opened the door of our preparation room,

"W-Wha-wha-wah? Nozomi-chan?!" Rin shouted.

"Yes?" Nozomi respond confusedly.

They turned to us.

"Eh? Nozomi-chan?" Rin confusedly looking at Nozomi.

"What's wrong?" Honoka asked.

"Huh? You don't see that?" Rin asked.

"Nope… what did you see?" Honoka asked.

"I saw Nozomi-chan inside the room…" Rin said.

The room is empty though….

"But I'm here…." Nozomi said. She is clearly next to me… how could she see her inside the room?

"Rin? Are you tired?" Maki asked. She seems to be concerned.

Rin didn't respond, she might be confused herself.

"Rin-chan… are you ok?" Hanayo asked.

"A..ahaha… I'm fine! I must be just tired, Nya!" Rin said awkwardly.

Everyone looking at each other… confused too.

"Let's hurry up…" Niko said.

We enter the room and… strange…. My bag is opened? I thought I already shut the zipper?

"What's wrong, Eli-chan?" Kotori asked.

"Ah… It's…nothing…" I said as I shut the zipper.

"Let's go everyone…" I continued as I quickly walk out from the room.

* * *

In the car,

We talked about a lot of things especially about Maki's car. It's a real limousine… and…I don't know what to say about it anymore. Maybe… Princess Maki is unbelievable? But I already know she is rich and it would be pointless to tell her that again.

"This is my second time riding this… it feels so different to sit here…" Umi said.

"It feels like a super-star…or a princess?" Kotori said.

"This is a fun car, Nya!" Rin said as she looks at the window along with Hanayo and Honoka. I wonder if it was the view or the car they're interested at…

Anyway, apparently, Maki have a few table and bookcase in her car. There's also a set of drinks and snacks on the small cupboard which probably owned by her parents. How luxurious…

Nozomi still quiet, but she seems to be interested on the small box on the table. I decided to take it to see if she is interested on that. Her eyes followed the box so I guess it is what interests her.

"Ah, that's my tarot card deck. I bought it along with the book… but I can't really understand what the book actually says…" Maki said.

I tried to open the box, it is indeed a deck of standard tarot card since I see The Fool on the top.

"Reading a tarot card isn't easy… Maki-chan…" Nozomi said.

"I know…." Maki smirked wryly.

"It requires a lot of diligence, understanding, knowledge to know its true meaning, then courage and expression to tell the true meaning. It's not as simple as reading a school book…" Nozomi said again.

Now that made me really curious. I think I have enough of them all… Maybe I should ask Maki to borrow her book later?

"Ahh! It's my house, nya!" Rin said as she picks her bag.

"Thank you, Maki-chan! I love you, nya!" Rin said as she waved and head to the door.

"Bye-bye, everyone! Kayochin!" she said as she went out from the car.

"Yup! Bye-bye, Rin-chan!" Hanayo replied sweetly.

"Don't forget to prepare to stay over tomorrow!" Maki said.

"Ohkay!" Rin said excitedly.

The car door closed and the car moving on again,

"Next stop, would be Honoka's house…" Maki said.

"Ah, drop me and Kotori there too. I want to buy a few manjus before going home…" Umi said.

"Yup, I want to stop by too!" Kotori said.

"Alright…" Maki said.

The car went quiet.

I took out the card deck from its box. I admit its design is very nicely done, though it could've been better if the painting isn't too bright. It just doesn't really fit the pattern on the side. I like Nozomi's card more than this one, but I suppose it still works. Now I wonder if the book that Arisa gave also comes with the card deck? I don't really see it. Maybe I should check it out later.

"By the way, we're still going to stay over tomorrow, right?" Kotori asked.

"Yeah, don't forget your pillow. I don't have anything like it at my place…" Maki said.

"hehe, of course!" Kotori said cheerfully.

"I'm somewhat excited to see who's going to appear tomorrow…" Umi said.

"Me too! Maybe I can finally explain my Arcana there too!" Honoka said.

"Sheesh, Honoka, why are you still not getting it until now anyway… if anything bad happen just because you didn't know your Arcana, I'll smack you…" Niko said.

"And if anything suspicious happening, let's suspect Nikocchi…" Nozomi said teasingly.

"What the hell!?" Niko yelled.

"True… Niko is still always be so suspicious for some reason…" Umi said.

Everyone started to giggle at her.

"W-Why me?!" Niko protested.

"Huh? You don't even need to ask why, it's always be obvious that you're so suspicious…"Maki said.

"Said the one who peek on sleeping peoples…" Niko said.

"I told you I just feel there's something else there! I didn't mean to see them sleeping together!" Maki yelled.

Sleeping? I thought we were taking a bath by the time they're peeking on us?

"When did you two start peeking on us and what do you see?" I asked.

"In the morning… we can't enter the bedroom so we were just peeking from the keyhole…" Niko said.

"You're giving yourself again! Idiot!" Maki yelled.

"W-What?! I was just telling the truth! Beside, we only see Nozomi that time— there's nothing much to see!" Niko yelled.

What? This is…. Weird…. They see only Nozomi in the morning? I'm supposed to be still there?

"What she is doing that time?" I asked.

"Huh? Well… bending over and… doing something… are you behind her? I can't see because the keyhole is too small…" Niko asked back.

I don't remember she is doing that! I don't remember she is bending over too!

"Ahhh! Please stop! I can't imagine that! I can't!" Umi said— she is trying to be as polite as she can.

"Ahhh! Eli-chan! I can't believe you go that far in your first day! You're so extreme!" Kotori said.

What….?

"Eh? What she is doing?" Honoka asked.

I want to ask the same thing too, Honoka…

But anyway, I was expecting to hear Nozomi say something ridiculous, but she is quiet right now. Looks like she is also curious about something?

"Well… Honoka-chan…. you should start reading more romance book…." Kotori said.

"K-Kotori! You don't need to make her read that! Besides, who want to know that they're doing standing doggy style in the morning! It's so obscene!" Umi protested— still trying to be polite.. but…uh… standing doggy style? I'm lost….

"Ahhh! Umi-chan! You remember that!" Kotori said.

"O..Of course I remember! It was so obscene! I can't stand it!" Umi said.

"But you do!" Kotori said cheerfully.

I'm so lost here… what is… standing doggy style? I only can imagine a standing dog? But why does it even related to Nozomi bending over and I'm behind her? it doesn't make sense for me.

I tried to look at Nozomi, she is somewhat blushing madly but she didn't make a respond to that? Hmm… I wonder what she is thinking about now…

"C…can we….forget about this topic…?" Hanayo asked politely.

"Ah..sorry, Hanayo-chan! We shouldn't have bring that up!" Kotori said.

"Hanayo, you understand what they're talking about?" I asked.

"N…No! Absolutely not!" she replied nervously.

Well.. it's not a surprise if she didn't know…. or she actually knows?

"E-Either way! Let's just forget this topic! I can't imagine further!" Umi said.

"So you are imagining it…" Maki said.

"N-No! I'm not! Absolutely not!" Umi retorted politely. Her face is all red.

"Your face tells the opposite, you know that…" Niko said.

"G-geeez! I'm not! Please leave me alone!" Umi said politely.

Kotori giggled and pat her back.

"Anyway! L..Let's just talk about food!" Hanayo said.

"Waah! I'm hungry already!" Honoka said.

They started to talk about food now. Hmm… these peoples. They surely easy to change topic… but… I'm still curious about this…standing doggy style…. What's that?

Maybe I should just browse around the internet for that…. but…honestly the Thoth Tarot interest me more…. Yet they said they want to save it for later at Maki's house? So I guess standing doggy style come first in my research list…

I don't want to ruin the fun by knowing it first…

* * *

Night time,

After we stopped at Honoka's house to drop Honoka, Umi, and Kotori— not to forget to pick up Arisa from there as well, Maki sent us home. It was pleasant ride after Arisa join us, she asked about a lot of things in that car and I really enjoy watching her being curious.

Now it's time for me to satisfy my curiosity. What is this standing doggy style?

I started to browse in the internet— they mostly gave me a porn site as result. Hmmm… should I watch that? There's Nozomi in this room, but then again she would be my sex partner too anyway. I believe she won't mind if I look into this? I'm really curious.

As I played the video in the site, I can see that the girl is bending over on the bed while the male stand behind her and penetrating his….uhm… manhood inside the girl— sliding it a little..uh... hmm… does she actually enjoy that?

I like the way she moan but it doesn't sounds cute at all. It's more like a made up moan… does anyone actually turned on by this? I mean…from what I know… porn is supposed to be turning on people or at least helping them to masturbate?

Ah well, I'm not turned on by this for some reason. The quality of video is crap too… I wonder if they even know how to use Camera. The Camera shakes too much! I can't focus anywhere!

The most horrid things here is… let's say… most of American porn are crap, the actors are too….uhm… unappetizing… for my taste…. I tried to browse a few lesbians one too and mostly are…. again.. unappetizing for me….but I suppose now I know a few positions… but those doesn't feel comfortable for the one that supposed to be pampered. It's like too complex… and their expression is too made up!

Then I tried to browse the local porn…. They are pixelated! How do I even see it if they pixelate the most tempting area?! I can use imagination… but still, I'm not tempted to look at pixels. I rather just…

Oh…my…

Nozomi is reading the book that Arisa gave on the bed…

And she is in a very vulnerable position.

She is sitting on the bed and her back is facing me— I can drag her from behind and start teasing her body.

I decided to close everything and turn off my laptop, approaching her carefully, and hug her from behind.

"Nozomi…." I called her gently.

"What is it Ericchi?" she responded.

I tried to sneak my hand inside her night dress. I can feel her slightly recoiled as I did.

"Ericchi?"

I remained quiet as I put both of my hands on her breast. Her nipples are still soft.

"Ericchi, you've been doing this to me lately… are you curious?" she asked.

"It's something new to me… I can't help to not try…" I said.

I can hear her giggle.

"Then, how will you do me tonight?" she asked.

"I want to try a few position— I just think it might be very comfortable for you and… you can keep reading too…." I said.

She giggled again.

"I doubt I can read any book when you're pampering me with your hands… " she said.

"Then put it down and have fun with me?" I asked.

She remained quiet as she put her book down. I gave her one stroke around her breast— she just remained on her seat. Perhaps it's time for me to drag her into where I want to do it? I want to make sure she can bend up her legs in a comfortable position.

I dragged her up to the bed and I rested my back against the wall while she rested hers against me. I pull down her nightdress to uncover her breast, then start giving her breast a gentle massage. I can feel her nuzzled her face on me. Does she like my massage?

She began to roam her own fingers around her groin— the view somewhat made me want to do the same too. I trailed one of my hands down to her groin, then brushing against her thigh that is close to her core.

She pulled my other hand down too before she began to massage her own breast and moaned softly. I tried to sneak through her underwear and found out that her core is still dry and soft. Maybe it needs some tending to make it wet?

I tried to explore her thigh first, then trailing my hand to the core again. Hmm, I wonder if she will still like it if I rub her panty instead of directly to her core. Her core was still dry, I don't want to hurt her— her panty is a lot more slippery at the moment.

I tried to prod my fingers on her panty— to be specific right on her hollow. Somehow, as I keep on doing it, I began to feel some faint wetness behind it. But it feels like it's not wet enough. What should I do to it, I wonder?

Maybe this, I tried to sneak my finger in, figure out there's just less liquid here, but what if I rub it on the dry part or perhaps flicking her soft part too?

She keeps moaning softly as I did all those. It made me want to penetrate her already, though I decided to try make everything as wet as I could first. I rubbed my fingers from her hollow up to her core, listening to the faint noise that I somehow love to hear, gradually hasten my fingers and eventually prodding inside.

I can feel her struggling to endure the sensation as she moans and somehow she is getting lower and lower. I tried to keep her in position and began to penetrate two fingers in as the other hand holding her up.

Her moan is getting louder as I keep penetrating her, I can't let her being too loud, I tried to shut her up by putting my other fingers into her mouth— which she takes and somehow understand my intention. She grabs my wrist and began to suck my fingers and licking it too.

It happened for a while until she grabs my other wrist and releasing my fingers from her.

"Don't be too eager to finish me, Ericchi… I still can go further…" she said.

I don't really get the 'finish' part… but I suppose I'll just follow her. She slide her body off me and laying down on the bed a little further from her previous position, then she dragged my face to hers. Hmm.. have I watched this position before? I think I saw this in one of the American superhero movie that I used to watch. The male position was reversed, I think they kissed like this..

I licked her tongue as she opens her mouth. It was much easier to reach it with reversed position. She started to lick me back and I can feel her trying to place both of my hands on her breast as we played our tongue. I tried to give her a massage on her breast; it was pretty difficult to hold my balance on her. I don't want to fall on her because I might be too heavy for her…or maybe… she likes me pressing myself on her? She has been trying to drag me down and kiss her deeper.

Somehow, I started to smell an exotic scent down there, a scent that attracted me to crawl into it. I trailed my hands on her body as I moved there— but I have to make sure I didn't step on her as I crawled there. She just watched me quietly— maybe she wanted me to tend her? I'll just take it as she does want it.

I pull down her underwear— oh my, I can see her dripping wet right now. I can even see these liquids pulled by the panty, it looks so tempting for some reason. Maybe it looks like a melting mozzarella on a pizza, but this one is transparent and having a strong scent. Hmm… I'm hungry now… why did I think of Pizza anyway?

Maybe I should do a delivery order after this… or maybe I should ask Kitsune to make one. Ah- either way. This come first. I started to lick her most sensitive part as I also penetrate my fingers in. I can hear her moaning up there and… I can feel her also trying to pull down my underwear. My other hand started to play with her core and sometime joined to pull her hollow wider so my tongue can reach it. It wasn't hard because she pulls up both of her legs— giving me a good angle.

Then I can feel her also started to touch my part as well. What she will do to it?

I keep going on with what I'm doing, I can feel her penetrating both of her thumbs in and opened my hollow— pulling me down and started to lick mine as well. So this is how it feels… it feels good, I like it. Now that she did that to me, I think I understand that there's a specific sensation when the hollow getting stretched wide. I believe it will be too painful if it was too wide though. Because I can feel the slight pain as she did it.

I also understand that there's this small part around the entrance that really feels good when getting licked or touched. Nozomi surely knows a lot about this too. I wonder how she knew about a lot of things. Maybe she has done this before? With who…?

"Nozomi…" I called her. Somehow it's hard to talk when I feel this strangely addictive sensation.

"You're so good at this, where did you learn it?" I asked.

"I've done a lot of research and doing this before…" she said.

"With who?" I asked again.

"With you in my imagination… you haven't realizes that I've been masturbating about you a lot of time before?" she said— somewhat teasing.

"I didn't know…" I said.

She only giggled. I guess she is just teasing? I don't know when she masturbated on me? Or actually... that's not something to do in front of the person… silly questions… of course she wouldn't do it right in front of me.

"Ah you're so wet Ericchi, if you're coming out, please just do it…" she said.

Well... I do feel like something going to come out from where she touches…

"Alright, you can just do it too…" I said.

What's going out though? I don't really get it but I guess I'll see.

As we keep on going, I started to feel myself getting tensed and I could feel the same for her. I rub her core a little harder as she also played mine. It's somewhat…hmm.. fantastic? It's a feeling that I can't describe but the blood rush all over my body makes a strange comfort for me.

I think I've fallen in love with the strong scent she made from this part of her. It's very addictive for some reason. I always wanted more and more of her. I think she has the same feeling too?

The faster we get, the harder it is for me to hold myself. I think I came out— and she is too. I don't mind getting her thing all over my mouth, but is she alright with mine?

I turned around to see her, then step aside to let her sat up, her face tells me that she is really satisfied.

"That was great, Ericchi…" she said as she brushed her finger around her mouth, cleaning up the liquid and…. She swallows it?!

I remained quiet to watch her, swallowing my…uh… thing… Is she going to be alright with that?

"What's wrong, Ericchi? What surprise you?" she asked.

I still remained quiet. For some reason, when she did what she just did…. There's a strange feeling on me… it's almost like proud…but… why am I proud when she swallow my thing?

"C..Come on! Don't stare at me like that! We just finished with this!" she said shyly.

I still don't know what to say to her. She smiled sweetly before she brushed her finger around my mouth— cleaning all the liquid and put it in my mouth. It's sour…. But I swallowed it too anyway….

"How does it taste?" she asked.

"Sour….." I said.

"Same… but I like it! Because it's Ericchi's …." She replied cutely.

Oh dear… she is so cute when being like that. I pushed her to bed and began to kiss her again. I can hear her giggling as I kissed her. I think I'm going to spend the night doing this…. I wonder if I can actually sleep tonight…..

* * *

Morning,

I don't know how long I've been on my bed, but I still can feel Nozomi in my embrace and the blanket still covering us. My vision still a little blur right now, but I can feel that I think…. I overslept… I quickly look into my clock. 15 minutes before the school bell.

I quickly woke up from my bed— which surprise Nozomi too.

"Ericchi?" she confusedly looking at me.

"Wake up, Nozomi! 15 minutes left!" I said.

"Ehh!?" she also woke up quickly.

I wonder why Arisa didn't wake us up? Is it because we're naked? I should tell her to just wake us up if it is important.

I quickly carried Nozomi to the bathroom, then stripping her and myself— then straight to the shower. I might be a little rough but I quickly clean myself while also cleaning her as she washes my hair and her hair too. This looks really awkward but I have to do it quick.

After bath, I noticed there's a rope and a few charms hanging on the Television in our room. I wonder what was that for and when that hanging there… but let's ignore that for now, we ran down to the kitchen, thank God, Arisa prepared toast for us and a milk. There's a paper on the table. It says

"I don't want to bother your cuddle time! So I'm going first, Onee-san! Nozomi-nee-san! Love you!"

Thanks Arisa… love you too…

We quickly drink the milk and biting the toast. Maybe I should use bicycle today. I quickly took out my bicycle, checking the wheel and pump it up a bit. Nozomi seems to be still inside, she probably checking for our school bag.

I forgot to bring my watch too— but ah it doesn't matter. I'll have to make sure I'm arrived at school as fast as I can.

As Nozomi came out with our school bag, I see her also carrying the bag that she usually bring to the other world— also not to forget the bag that we supposed to bring to Maki's house today. Lucky that we already prepared that yesterday—I still wondering where I put one of my panty. I swear it was on my bag before. It's still clean so I was thinking to bring that one for this event, but since it's gone I had to take another one.

"Everything is ready, Ericchi!" she said after she locked the door.

"Harasho! Get on , Nozomi. I'll dash to the school!" I said as I sat on the front seat.

She get on the back seat along with those bags.

"Let's go!" she shouted, somewhat playfully.

I quickly dashed away with my bicycle. I just don't know how I get this power but I just somehow able to dash very quickly— it's like the time is stopped. The car, the birds, everything around us feels like stopped, or are they in slow motion and I just didn't see it?

Either way, this feel a little weird but we moved on anyway!

* * *

At school,

For whatever reason, I arrived to school on time and we still have 10 minutes left…. Hmm…. Strange…. But anyway, I forgot to do my hair though and it seems that Nozomi also forgot to do her hair. Luckily I have spare hair band on my bag, also a few hairpin and ribbon, then not to forget a small comb too. Nozomi doesn't look like she have one though...or maybe, she supposed to have one but she forgot…

I can see her looking through all the bag she carried… her face seems to be flustered. It's really cute, but I should help her. I stood up from my seat and began to comb her hair. She looks somewhat surprised.

"E..Ericchi?" she called me softly.

"Let me do your hair…" I said.

She didn't respond again so I guess she is ok with this. I don't want the usual hairstyle, let's just change it to a style that she rarely use. The side braids! I really like her in that style because she really looks mature on it. Also, I have enough hairpin and ribbon to do that style.

She waited me patiently to finish styling her hair. Looks like the only thing she brings with her is her hand mirror. It wasn't long to do that style for me because it just feels like crafting for me.

As I finished, she keeps staring on herself in the mirror and I pat her shoulder. I would've embraced her but I can't be too close at school, a lot of people already watching us when I do her hair.

"Does Ericchi like me in this hairstyle?" she asked.

"Yup, I really love you in this hairstyle…" I replied.

I can see her blushing through the mirror.

"Then I'll do this hairstyle from now on…" she said.

I giggled,

"You don't have to always use it, if you rarely use it, it would make me feel happier when I see you in it…" I said.

"Then… I'll just use it in special days…" she smiled at me.

"Harasho…" I replied.

Not so long after, Niko just arrived at class. Niko seems to be relaxed when she arrived here… I thought we were late enough…

"Oh, Eli… Nozomi… morning…" she said as she walks to her seat. She seems to be ready with her bag too. I'm glad she is… or she will always is? I mean.. we're staying in Maki's place… I believe she will have a lot of thing to show off too?

"Morning…" I said.

"Morning Nikocchi…" Nozomi said calmly.

"You two ready for tonight?" Niko asked.

"Of course… I wonder how it will go tonight…" I said.

"Great! And…. Oh… Nozomi, you owe us story about Thoth Tarot card, Maki was so worked up last night. She was searching for the proper translation…" Niko said.

Nozomi giggled,

"Just wait and see…" she said.

"Sounds like someone else also looking for the translation though… and failed so badly too." I said.

"W—what?! Me? No I didn't! Ahaha…" she laughed awkwardly. I totally was just teasing… but now that makes her suspicious.

"I'm always waiting yo— ohoho…" she made up her laugh.

"Let's just save everything for today, ok?" Nozomi said.

"Yeah… ahaha…" Niko scratched her head shyly.

Hmm… I wonder why they're so eager to look for the meaning….

Ah well. The class about to start, I decided to sit on my seat and wait for the bell to ring.

* * *

Afterschool,

The school has ended. For some reason, the presence that has been lurking around me is gone. I wonder what happen to that person, they can't just give up all so sudden…

Either way, we once again ride on Maki's car— the limousine. Everyone seems to be very excited with today. Then apparently, almost all of them are looking for the Thoth card deck explanation. Are they just that curious about it? If only they want to wait though, Nozomi can explain about it.

They said they wanted to share knowledge later when Nozomi explain the deck with us. I should've searched about that instead of useless porn…. Now I kind of regret that.

"Yeah… so basically Thoth card isn't much different with the standard deck, though it just somewhat feels dark when I read about it…" Hanayo said.

"Yeah, it's like the standard deck is light and the Thoth card deck is dark, nya!" Rin said.

"Huh….? There is no such thing when I read it. It's just variety of tarot cards!" Maki said.

"To think about it, I think I do find a few Arcana that seems to be positive feels like negative, such as The Strength and The Hunger… that two are equivalent with each other— but The Strength card is more positive than The Hunger… so perhaps light and dark card decks make sense…" Umi said.

"But it still doesn't matter right? What important is how you read it!" Niko said.

"Well, I think the two have same purposes but…." Kotori seems to be hardly finds her words.

"Ahhh! It's hard to explain. But I just think the cards have same purpose but different expression!" Kotori said.

"Oohh! Now I get why I'm always hungry…." Honoka said.

"No, Honoka. You're the strength! You're not The Hunger! Beside, it's not even related with your food appetite!" Umi said.

"Kayochin also always hungry, Nya! Does the hermit have equivalent too?" Rin asked.

"No…. from what I read, there's only a few cards that have equivalent and…apparently, I think Maki's Arcana is not actually The Fortune, it's more like the Wheel of fortune…" Umi said.

"Nope, I'm the Fortune… but mine doesn't really matter since both are just the same. It just about how the name written. It's not much different like The Jester, The Hunger, The Adjustment, The Art, or The Aeon… beside, yours also supposed to be The High Priestess right?" Maki asked.

"True… but mine is written as The Priestess…" Umi said.

"I really like mine to be written as The Art, but The Temperance still works anyway!" Kotori said.

I giggled to her.

"Your Arcana is about balance, right? Art is also about balance and composition…" I said.

"Hehe, yeah, but The Art feels more… hmm… universal?" she said.

"So, let me get this straight though, The Jester is equivalent with The Fool, The Hunger is equivalent with The Strength, The Adjustment is equivalent with The Justice, The Art is with The Temperance, and The Aeon with The Judgment… am I right?" Niko asked.

"There's also The Magus that equivalent with The Magician card, then also The Universe that equivalent with The World…" Umi said.

"So basically I was right?" Niko asked again.

"Yes Nikocchi, you're right… now be proud…" Nozomi said teasingly.

"H-hey! Now you're mocking me!" Niko yelled.

"Can't be helped, I really like seeing Nikocchi being proud!" Nozomi said.

"Jerks!" Niko yelled at her.

"I still can't really tell about the meaning of being each Arcana though, I was able to understand the meaning of each card, but can't really imagine how to see people with this… I hope you can explain that to us, Nozomi?" Umi asked politely.

"Of course, I promised…" Nozomi smiled.

"B-but! You all better set yourself first so we can sleep and going to rescue tomorrow morning…" Maki said.

"No problem, nya!" Rin said.

"Yup, no problem…" Hanayo replied sweetly.

"Yeah, let's make sure everyone is ready!" Honoka said cheerfully.

"Yeah!"

* * *

Night time at Maki's place,

Apparently, Maki have a few bedrooms for everyone, though we have to fill each room with three peoples. We decide to split it just like how we practice so we can also discuss about our tactic too.

We gathered in the living room which connects to all of our room. Then as promised, Nozomi explained about the Thoth Tarot Card Decks.

"So you're saying, The Fool and The Jester are both able to change Arcana...?" Maki asked.

Nozomi nodded.

"But from your explanation before, The Jester is actually know about a lot of things but they pretend to be fool— doesn't that make them a bad liar? I mean, why keeping knowledge from others if not just trying to lead them to chaos?" Umi asked.

Nozomi remained quiet.

"It sounded like The Devil…" Niko said.

"It's alike, but it has different expression and purpose…" Nozomi replied.

"Huh? Then if I have to guess, you might be The Devil because you like tricking someone?" Niko said.

Nozomi didn't respond to it.

"I think Nozomi-chan could be The Aeon! I mean… look, The Aeon is more like someone who seeks for the meaning of life? If there's anyone like that, then that person might also be curious about a lot of things and start to research everywhere! They can be a person who knows a lot too because of different reason, and I think Nozomi is someone like that!" Kotori said.

Nozomi still remained quiet about it.

"Or she could be The World because she knows everything?" Umi asked.

"I'm still far from that…" Nozomi replied.

"By the way, I'm curious about this Arcana… The Hunger… you said this is more like an urge to achieve a power that greater than itself— a desire to abuse the power and gaining dominance….isn't that mean this someone is dangerous?" Hanayo asked.

"It is… especially if someone who almost never failed before forced to awaken that Arcana…" Nozomi said as she glanced at me. What about me and the Hunger?

"Or actually, I shouldn't say just someone…. I would say, everyone can be that Arcana when they're desperately trying too hard to achieve that goal without thinking of the cost that it may take…" Nozomi continued.

Everyone remained quiet to listen.

"Once it awakened, that someone may never return to their true self… and worse, they might as well devoured what not supposed to be devoured…like… the world, perhaps?" Nozomi said.

"D...Devouring the world?" Niko smirked.

"T…that's… extreme…. But… is that even possible?" Umi asked.

"It's possible…. Especially if that someone desperately want to save the world…" her eyes somewhat staring into me deeply.

"That's why! That's why! That someone should never-ever go alone! Even though the fate that she may face is to be alone!" she said again clearly.

I suddenly could hear a thunder from outside, then the rain started fall.

What is that just now? She is like… she really know what I'm dealing with…

"N..Nozomi-chan?" Honoka seems to be confused.

"Ah…sorry, I'm overacting…" Nozomi said with a strange smile.

"Uhm.. just a wonder… what will happen if the world is devoured? I'm a little confused with the concept of it." Hanayo asked.

"It's gone… what else?" Niko replied.

"No. it's not going to be literally gone, it's more like if this someone ever awaken the hunger, it would be a desire to save the world—and yet also make it to a happy place for everyone. So the only way to make it happen is to devour one that she sees as the greatest enemy and the reality as well— or let's say, merging the other world and this world. Everyone will start to live in their dream and desire. They who has not awaken their persona will start turning into what they wish to be like, then they who has awaken their persona will remain as who they are yet living eternally to see people start to crush each other with their wishes…" she explained.

That sounds… really dangerous… and gruesome…

"Everyone living in their own dream and desire? It sounded like they will no longer need anyone else in the world… and…they'll be like... mindless?" Umi asked.

"Exactly… just like the shadows…" Nozomi replied, her face is somewhat gloomed.

"So… to put it simply, everyone without persona will turn into shadows?" Maki said.

"Yes… and you all will live eternally to see them crushing each other…"Nozomi said.

"I…I don't want that, please…that someone, don't ever awaken it…" Hanayo said in fear.

Everyone starts to gloom as well, looks like it would be truly dangerous if that someone awaken it…. hmm... who is this someone?

I can hear Nozomi sighed,

"But… honestly, I'm glad my greatest wish comes true a while ago… I might have transformed into The Hunger if it was not being fulfilled… I was truly in my greatest confusion after…. That night…" she keeps staring at me for a while now.

"Nozomi's greatest wish? What is it?" Honoka asked.

"Hmm… actually, it's not actually a greatest wish, but more like a wish that is just possible to be fulfilled— and I desperately want it. Because… I've been waiting so long…and perhaps too long…" she replied.

"Then I'm glad Nozomi-chan got it! No one deserves to be The Hunger. Because I think, a true strength is not about how we can win over what we strive for, it's also about how we face failure. Just like the school idols!" Honoka said.

Everyone remained quiet to listen.

"Do you remember how we start it, Umi-chan? Kotori-chan?" Honoka asked.

Umi and Kotori smiled to her, then they quickly stand next to Honoka. Honoka smiled to them as well.

"Let's do that once again!" Honoka said energetically.

"I saaaaaaayyyy! Hey! Hey! Hey-Start-Dash!" they sing all together as they also move all together.

One by one joining them to sing that song… Even Nozomi and I. It's a good song, and it somewhat touch my heart if I remember how they started and how I was too.

My journey from zero which eventually filled by a lot of things that might can be written in volumes, everything seems so nostalgic and for some reason, my heart aching so painfully when I remember… I have to abandon those… to save them from abomination…

I am destined to be alone— but why do I have to fight along them to meet my end? I know this is worth every piece of happiness that I created with them… but why? Is this my fate to feel this much pain? Perhaps it is… or perhaps the God want to show me why do I have to protect the world— because a pure happiness existed, even it if just a little piece— or even if it just in a short time.

Without me realizing, I began to cry as I heard that song playing. It's beautiful… I really like it… I really love this world… I truly do… it somewhat gave me a strange spirit.

As the song ended, I took a deep breath. Perhaps I will sing that when I'm actually alone later?

"Ah… Eli-chan?" Kotori found out about my tears.

"I'm sorry… I just got carried away…" I said.

Everyone started to giggle at me. I also noticed Nozomi biting her lips instead of giggling with them… but she looks somewhat… trying to force her smile. Does she know about my fate? I just think she really do know about it.

"So Yeah! What I want to say is, what strengthen us is not only from what we want to achieve, but it also come from the struggles and from our courage to face what bigger than us! It's like a combination between beauty and the beast! Strength is not supposed to be just about the brute force! It also about gentleness and self-control! It may not be fast, but it's always sure on each step!" Honoka said clearly.

I could feel a fire lit inside my heart. Looks like Honoka got the right meaning of The Strength now…

"Whatever risk or obstacle we may face— never ever lose to yourself! Don't be weakened by the fear! If we can't do it alone, then we can do it with others— because strength is not just coming from ourselves, it may also come from the others!" Honoka continued.

"I see… thank you, Honoka… you got the right meaning…" I smiled at her.

"She does?! Wow!" Umi looks astonished.

"Eh? It's the right meaning?" Honoka confused.

"Yep, I can feel a fire lit inside my heart as you said it… now you're all safe in my heart…" I said.

"We're all safe in your heart?" Maki seems to be confused.

Ah crap. I can't tell them!

"Yup, I just think once you all know your true meaning, you will be able to live your life as who you are… it's a safe point for me…" I said.

"Ohh…! That makes sense…nya!" Rin said.

"B-By the way… Maki… do you have any food to eat? If not, I'll go order—…"

"Ah! Right! Darn it! Let me get the phone!" Maki quickly said before Niko able to finish.

"Maki-chan already ordered from the nearby restaurant for our dinner, nya!" Rin said.

"I…Isn't the nearby restaurant expensive?" Umi asked.

"She said it's on her…" Hanayo said.

"M…Maki…. You never stop to amaze me…" I said.

Niko smirked wryly.

"I guess we're eating like a princess tonight…" Kotori said.

Everyone started to giggle again.

Now that I got all seven fire lit up on eight tail, I wonder if the last midnight channel will show me the one that would be my ninth tail. To consider it again, I don't really want to watch that, but I really have to focus with saving the world instead of being selfish…

Ah well… Who will appear in the midnight channel tonight?

* * *

Late Night,

After we had our dinner— which expected to be extremely delicious, we returned to the living room to wait for the midnight channel. They've been talking about what song to make for the next stage of the Love live competition. They all sat on the sofa near the Television while I and Nozomi stand behind them.

"It's hard to come up with the idea Nya..." Rin sighed.

"Yeah, we will be fighting against A-Rise, it might be hard to win over them…." Kotori said.

"It will be fine! We can do it!" Honoka said,.

"Let's make a love song…." Nozomi said as she glanced at me.

"Eh?" everyone seems to be surprised with that idea.

"Ohhhh! Yeah! Love song is going to be strong! We haven't got any until now!" Hanayo said.

"Why we never have one?" Niko asked.

"Well… that's….." Nozomi turned her eyes to Umi.

"W-What?!" Umi smirked nervously.

"To make a love song, we need to have the actual feeling… or at least, experience the feeling of being in a relationship…" Nozomi said.

"Ehh… Umi-chan, have you ever been in relationship?" Hanayo asked.

Umi still smirking…

"Have youuu?!" Honoka asked.

"Umi-chan!" Kotori begged for answer.

Umi finally sighed,

"No… I never…." She said.

"Ahh.. that's a relieve…." Honoka said. Kotori and Hanayo also sighed in relieve.

"B-but I can't just write one you know! I can't picture anything about love song on my head! I don't want to make it sound like we're going to molest someone!" Umi said.

What's with love song and molesting someone? Is that even related to each other?

"Umi-chan… love is not just about molesting people you know…." Nozomi said.

Umi sighed again.

"Love can be about—…" before Nozomi able to continue, the midnight channel started.

"Love can be about how we sacrifice someone for our fault…"

This…this is….. relieving…but…. not really…. No… what is this….. why Nozomi is in the midnight channel.

"N..Nozomi-chan?" Everyone looking at the midnight channel…

I can see Nozomi is in her shrine maiden costume inside the television.

"Say, I accidentally broke this…" she said as she dropped an urn.

What is that urn?

"Oh-No! The ten headed dragon will be released in twenty years from now!" she said— somewhat annoying.

Twenty? I thought we're just... eighteen?

"I better fix it! But how? I don't have anyone that can fix this! It doesn't looks like it can be fixed too!" she said mockingly. It sounded like she is doing it in purpose…

"Well, I don't care! The world is not worth living for anyway! It's better if everyone swallowed by that dragon! Who needs this kind of world anyway? So full of liar!" she said still in mocking manner.

"Oh- but look, that girl is so hot… and look, she is The Fool! Literally!" she said before she laughed.

Something is wrong… This is not Nozomi….

"She is so innocent too! I want to have fun with her! Let's sex! I need sex before I'm dying along with everyone! Then that girl would be my target because she is so hard to get!"

Didn't we already have it?

"Oh wait… we did… now I can die happy! I'm such a happy girl! Everyone will die with me! Including this fool who don't even know that she will die later!"

I know I'm going to disappear…. I just pretend to not know. This girl… is not Nozomi….

"I've collected everyone that I want to sacrifice for the dearest abomination— and in the end of the year— I will push lock them all in the other world! Then start mauling them with my summons! You know what I can summon? Almost all demons from all Arcana! Because The Fool brought me to all event to listen to what their Arcana means! Such a fool! She just made me grow stronger! With me knowing the base— I can create a better summon than her stupid fox!" she grinned,

Demon..? Summon? What is this?

"Then, Look at those idiots! I am the one who drag and push them in, yet none of them noticed that it was me! Oh the feeling as a professional trickster! Now they don't even have idea how do I do it!" she said again.

That can't be because in every midnight channel, Nozomi is always stay with me… it's true there's a time when she is not with me— but still! I don't believe her! This girl is not Nozomi! There's so many thing that is off! A lot of things!

"Ah well, everyone seems to be relaxed anyway. I'm just going to stay quiet and see what they're going to do until next year. Because by then— I probably will kill everyone…starting from you…. Ayase…." she said as she sharpen her eyes.

Ayase….? Nozomi never call me, Ayase…..not anymore since long time ago.

"Bye darling, see you in your doom…" she said before the midnight channel ended.

Just right after that ended, I can see everyone's eyes turned to Nozomi… and they seems to be…. Not friendly…. This doesn't looks good…

They all stood up from the sofa and I can see Maki pick up something from Nozomi's special bag…. I don't like this.

"Nozomi-chan…. we believe you…" Honoka said, disappointedly.

Maki pointed her hand gun to her,

"What's the meaning?" Maki asked, she looks really angry.

I quickly stood up in front of her.

"No! That's not true! That can't be Nozomi!" I said.

"But what inside that midnight channel, isn't it supposed to be what their true heart say?" Umi asked, she seems to hesitated that question.

"No! There's so many things off from her! That's not Nozomi! Just calm down now!" I said again.

"Ericchi…" Nozomi called me. I turned to her.

"It's true…. She is me…" she said.

Just as she said that…I feel like my heart getting slit open.

"I am the Jester…. And I am a Devil Summoner…" she said again.

No….. there must be something else happen here! It can't be true! I believe there is something else!

* * *

**A/N : Phew... there. that's Nozomi's Arcana...**

**and lol, when I said I mixed up Love live and Persona... I actually do... lol. **

**Next fan fiction idea is already around my head! It will be KotoUmi with NozoEri as background pairing! Its gonna be Atelier AU too. **

**This fan fiction will end in a few more chapters so I hope you enjoy the journey~ thanks again for following!**


	24. True Ending Path : Part 3

**A/N : Short chapter before entering the battle chapter**

**Thanks for review/comment/faves/follows! I appreciate it.**

* * *

The room is awfully cold and tense,

It's not a surprise after she told us what she truly is… but… as I said. There must be an explanation to it and I don't think she can throw me off like that easily! There must be something else! Nozomi is nothing like that!

Everyone's eyes on Nozomi and I. No matter how cruel her words in that midnight channel— I believe she is not the same person with the one in the midnight channel. I really believe it… because I know that is not her true feeling and I need to prove it.

Maki is the one who hardly control her emotion, Umi might be one that I can reason with, though it might be hard as she might side with the good laws, Kotori might be one that I can talk to since she is pretty close with Nozomi as friend, I don't know about Honoka, but she just said that she is disappointed from the betrayal, Hanayo is quiet, but there's something in her eyes that tell me she is actually trying to think of something, Rin seems to be lost here and Niko…..she might be really upset right now.

"Get away, Eli, you're her main target, why are you protecting your own murderer?" Maki asked

"She is not a murderer! I believe that!" I said.

"You're blinded— she is clearly seduced you because she never wants you to suspect her… I knew that long ago…." Maki said.

"What's your base? Do you actually know her?" I asked.

She smirked wryly,

"Do you know me, Ericchi?" Nozomi asked.

Why is she supporting her…

"Is there even anyone in this room that actually know me?" Nozomi asked again.

"Enough with that! Just tell me what you're thinking!" Maki yelled at her as she point her second handgun.

"J-Just Put your handgun down! I didn't make you that to be pointed to her!" I yelled back at her.

"She's right, put that down, Maki-chan…. it's not going to make any better…" Rin said.

"No one like talking with that pointed to them…" Hanayo added.

"Yeah, it's pointless to intimidate her, she will still spin us around even if we pointed a thousand guns to her…." Niko said.

Maki sighed and she put her handguns down.

"Just…. take a deep breath…. And calm yourself down…. Don't jump into conclusion!" I said.

They took a deep breath and trying to calm themselves. I'm glad they're still agreeable.

"Why are you trying to protect me, Ericchi? I'm clearly your enemy… I betrayed you…" Nozomi said.

"I don't believe that…." I said.

"Why? Why you don't believe that I'm your enemy? I am the Jester— a pretentious The Fool. I'm selfish… I'm a big mouthed liar…. I've tricked you these long…. Why do you still believe in me?"

"Nozomi… you can trick me with your words and I might not even realize it... but I know there is something wrong... and I think I'll be able to pull that out for you all…." I said.

She remained quiet, everyone seems to be quiet too…

Alright… I got the mood… now I need to think over about how do I speak to them… maybe I should start from this…

"Ok, everyone… listen to me…. Nozomi and I met with each other long ago… back then before I met any of you…. It was vague for me— but I remember, she was the one who awaken my persona…" I said.

"What's that even related to? Are you trying to spin us around too? What matter right now is, she is just trying to kill you and us…." Maki said.

She really needs to control her anger.

"No! It just this…. If she is really trying to kill us all— why awaken my persona? Then why she showed me the other world?" I said.

Everyone remained quiet… even Nozomi herself.

"To begin with— the one who suggested me to investigate about Honoka and Umi's disappearance is her, she even suggests to bring Kotori in to find them. It turns out pretty badly— because Kotori couldn't accept herself directly… it takes me a lot of blood and power to fight three of you…" I said.

"Ah…right….Eli… we saw all the blood too…. we're…sorry…." Umi said.

"It's not just my blood… it's also Nozomi's blood. She was the one who encourage me to never lose in that battle…" I said as I turned to her, she still quiet and her face still somewhat gloom.

"Just remember…. Remember who are the one that guide you all to accept yourself….?" I said.

"What if she was just trying to awaken your persona so she can use it for sacrifice? She mentioned about that too, right?" Niko asked.

That's a good question, how do I counter it now… maybe this…

"If that is the reason, then why she help us to strengthen our persona? It doesn't make sense…" I said.

"I have to agree with Eli. I am in her guide for practice and she teach me how to use Red Wall to cover my weakness to fire… if she truly want to lead me to chaos, why teach me how to defense?" Umi said.

"True! She also taught me how to use Maragi along with my attack. Maragi is the weak area fire attack! If she wants to sacrifice us, why tell me how to attack, nya?" Rin said.

"S..She also taught me about how to read the enemy, if she wants to lead me to chaos, why she taught me how to be a good scout?" Hanayo said.

"She also taught me Mind-charge… it basically doubles the next magic attack. My Garudyne is not a joke with that, you know!" Kotori said.

Speaking of garudyne. I think I can mention about that presence too…

"See? Isn't that weird?" I asked.

They all remained quiet, Maki seems to be already calmed down as she heard it. Maybe I can try to ask her about this…

"Also, Maki, Niko, I believe since you two are so curious and decide to peek on us in the morning… I believe you saw Nozomi bending over, right? I don't remember that happening because once I got up from my bed, I carried Nozomi all the way to the bathroom and there is no way of her bending down inside our bedroom… who did you see that time?" I asked.

"Ah…" Maki looks really surprised.

"Right… I swear I detected three souls in that room, then one soul on the first floor which probably Arisa…" Niko said.

"Then at later in that day, you told me— you feel a strange presence around and it doesn't feel friendly… Hanayo also warned us about the same thing, then at later in that day— we got a random attack. That someone can use Garudyne in the real world. It's weird you know…" I said.

"Ooohh! Then about yesterday too! I really saw Nozomi in the preparation room! Then she is gone so quickly… it's like she know how to teleport! Oh, but she was wearing her shrine maiden dress, nya!" Rin said.

"There must be an explanation to that, right Nozomi?" I asked.

Nozomi smiled mischievously.

"Maybe…" she whispered.

Everyone eyes don't look like they're actually believes her yet.

"But is it going to change anything? It just would make me worse, right?" Nozomi asked.

"What do you mean?" Umi asked.

"My alibi as the one who drag or push you all in… its not going to change anything but strengthening her statement as I am the one who did it all..." Nozomi said.

Everyone looks surprised to that statement.

"Then please tell us how you did it! I'm listening!" Maki said.

"How else? By being two person at once…" she said.

"That is what we don't understand… how could you be two persons at once?" Umi asked politely.

"I can awaken your shadows and persona. I can air the midnight channel. I can control the weather. Why I can't be two persons at once?" she said.

"W…What the heck are you? Are you even human?" Niko looks agitated. She was calm before…

"Am I a human? Well... I have history. I was born in a family… does that make me a human?" she asked.

"No… that's not enough. It doesn't make you a human to just have a history and a family! Tell me what you truly are and stop spinning us around!" Maki said.

Nozomi giggled.

"Is it important to know about me? Because after all... we're all going to die. There's no one that can help us from our fate… The end of the world is just being delayed since over ten thousand years ago…" she said.

"Ten thousand years ago? How old are you to know about such thing and how are you even sure about it…" Niko said.

"Me? I'm eighteen... but I don't have to be ten thousand years to know about that…. I always keep my memory with me…." She said.

That… that's it! she said eighteen… but the one in television said twenty! There's something else there that I need to pry! Then it might made more sense!

"Nozomi…just tell me this now. What is that behind the urn and you broke it twenty years ago? You're eighteen, you can't possibly do that before you're born!" I said.

"Well, I did that before I made myself born…." She said.

"Then you're just trying to fix that, right? You're guiding us all to fix that…. you wanted to save the world…." I said.

She remained quiet.

"I think that's enough to prove that you are not the same person with the one in the television just now… we don't have to force you to tell us about the other details right now…" I continued.

"But…. how does that explain about our previous cases?" Umi asked.

"I think I get it…. There's currently two of her right now. The one in the television is a different person, she might as well have her own mind…." Maki said.

"To begin with, if she is truly has that cruel intention, why she tells us through the midnight channel?" Kotori said.

That's a really good point.

"I've been thinking about that too. Why does she just confess to us in the midnight channel if she truly wants to trick us to our doom?" Hanayo said.

"There's only one answer…. The one in the television want us to kill her…" Maki said.

"And we're so close to do that…" Niko said.

"We need to deal with her…" Umi said in serious face.

"Yeah! Let's deal with her!" Honoka said energetically.

"Everyone…." Nozomi looks really surprised to it.

I carefully embraced her. She stares into me quietly and I know there's something in her eyes that tells me that she feel so grateful. She smiled to me sweetly.

"But she is still me, you know…" Nozomi said softly.

She turned to the television

"She is my shadow…." She said loudly.

As she said that, the midnight channel suddenly turned on again.

"Who do you called as your shadow? You're the shadow! You're a little piece of me…." The other Nozomi said.

"No… I am no longer a little piece of you. Ericchi and everyone else made my pieces and they are a lot beautiful than you— now you're just my broken piece and we will fix that!" Nozomi said.

"Right, Ericchi?" she said to me as she grabs my hand.

"Uh…yeah…" I nodded.

"Ericchi…Ericchi... You know how I hate you made me call her that? She is my Ayase and you're ruining her name!" She said sarcastically.

"Why do I get a feeling they're fighting over Eli…?" Niko sighed.

"Sounds like it nya…" Rin said.

"You are just jealous because your attempt to seduce her never be in success while I can do that!" Nozomi said.

Now that explain about how she feels like two different persons sometimes.

"W..wait a minute… so you are not just being two person at once, but also switching places from time to time?" Maki asked.

"That's right, she was so shy to make a move, said you're too much for her. So she asked me to help her getting close with you…. But now look! She is all over you and locked me here!" the other Nozomi in the television said.

"W…whoa! I sense threesome possibility!" Kotori said.

What's a…. threesome?

"There never be a chance of threesome! Ayase is mine and she shouldn't be there! Get off her already!" the other Nozomi said furiously.

"Nooooo-way! Ericchi is mine and you're locked there forever! Boo-hoo!" she said mockingly as she clings to me closer.

"Y..You…. Once I can unlock the seal, I swear I'll make you disappear and take my trophy back!"

Oh dear… I don't like this…and what trophy? What is she trying to take actually? Me or the trophy…?

"Not going to happen because we will deal with you tomorrow morning!" Nozomi said mockingly.

"Then I'll wait you…" she said before the midnight channel ended again.

Everyone sighed in relieve.

"Nozomi-chan… that was scary you know…. I thought you're really that kind of person…" Honoka said.

Nozomi giggled.

"Well… thank you for trusting me in the end…" she said.

"Alright everyone, let's rest for today. Please be prepared to go inside tomorrow…" I said.

"Yeah!"

"Wait a minute! There's something else I want to ask…"Umi said.

"Hmm?" We all looking at her.

"Uhm… The Jester Arcana…. And.. Devil Summoner…." Umi said.

"Oh? That? Are you feeling uneasy to sleep in the same room with me because I am those?" Nozomi asked.

"Well…" Umi scratch her head shyly.

"I've been sleeping with her and she is totally safe… beside, The Jester just means that she keeps a lot of knowledge from us— doesn't mean she will do something bad with it. It could be for the best too…" I said.

"True…" Umi said.

"When you support her, it feels like you're also keeping something from us too, you know…" Niko said.

"Me? Of course I do have a few things I don't want to tell you all…" I said.

"Beside, everyone must have something they don't want to tell others, right? We shouldn't pry about it too much… let's respect everyone's privacy…" I continued.

"Alright then…." Niko looking at me suspiciously…

"Let's just sleep, ok? There's so much to be done…" I said.

They nodded and heading to their own room. I wonder how things will go tomorrow. I hope it's nothing that is too much for us.

* * *

Early morning,

It was ok to sleep with Maki next to me, but it's not ok to sleep with Niko next to me…or perhaps I should say… above me. I'm fine with Nozomi above me but I'm not fine with Niko above me… sure she is smaller but she punched me on my face a few times now…. also kicks. Maki surely know how to defend against that— she buried her face on her pillow…hmm.. is she alright with that? I'm afraid she will be out of breath or something.

I tried to slip away from Niko…. I just noticed that her sleeping pose is like how she danced. I suppose she have high level narcissism… not a surprise from The Stars…

I went out from the room and found Nozomi already in the living room, staring out from the window. I decided to approach her quietly and hug her from behind. She is not surprised, though.

"Morning… Ericchi…." She said softly.

"Morning, Nozomi…" I replied as I brushed my hand on her arm. I can feel her replied me with a gentle brush on my arm too.

"How was your sleep?" she asked me.

"Terrible… Niko punched and kicked me in her sleep…" I said.

Nozomi giggled.

"What about yours?" I asked.

"I'm fine, but I think Umi sleep with one eye open… she is still uncomfortable with the Devil Summoner thing… also not to forget my statement— about controlling weather, airing the midnight channel, waking up shadows and persona…. She began to question am I really human or not. " she said.

"Well, I say you might not be a human. What kind of human that have a beauty like you?" I said.

She giggled to me.

"Ericchi, you're such a charm…" she said shyly.

"Nozomi… you're a Goddess for me…" I said.

She remained quiet for a while…

"I might be…. Ericchi…." She said.

"Ah? Are you saying you're actually a Goddess? Then I should apologize for my rudeness…" I said.

"Rudeness? For pampering me all the time is not a rudeness, Ericchi…. I love it…." she replied.

"Really? You don't mind?" I asked.

"Of course not. You have touched me everywhere too…. and I like them… please touch me more…" she replied. I trailed my hand down to her waist and pull her closer.

"Like this?" I asked playfully.

She giggled.

"Yes, like this…" she said.

"Then I'll do this as well..!" I nuzzled my nose to her cheek.

"There! Ericchi! You're being naughty!" she said playfully.

I keep nuzzling against her and also not to forget to kiss her as she keeps giggling. I can imagine it might feel ticklish for her. She seems to really enjoy it though.

"Ah…Ericchi… I don't know why you are still up for this… I thought you'll feel like betrayed after all the talk from the other me last night…." She said.

"Betrayed? I don't feel a single feeling of it… maybe just for a second, but I keep on believing in you…" I said.

"Believe in me…? You're silly…." She said.

"Nope, you're the silly one…" I said.

"Why am I the silly one? I'm the one that trick you…" she said.

"Because you're doubting me. I'm the clever and cute Elichika!" I said playfully.

"Sure-sure… The clever and cute Elichika who often forgot how to be clever…" she replied.

"Have I ever forgot how to be clever?" I asked.

"Yes! So many times! I can't even count it anymore! You're so silly sometime, Ericchi…." She said before she turned to me,

"But…that's one of the reasons why I love you…" she continued shyly.

I smiled to her and give her a kiss on her forehead.

"If only the other me can see you differently… I mean… I've watched you working so hard for everyone, even if you don't actually have a feeling for them. You always want to make everyone happy, even if it makes you work too hard sometime, you never complain. You just keep working, all the time, and you always ignore your own feeling…" she said as she placed both of her hands on my shoulders.

"It made me thinking, how could be there is anyone that is so selfless like you? But then as I watched you accomplishing one of your goal, I realized that you're indeed become so happy. Then the only thought I have in mind after that is, I want to support you until the end of our meeting…" she continued as she clings closer to me.

"I know what fates await you… Ericchi…" she said again.

"Nozomi…." I can feel that she might be really hurt with it.

"But it's alright! I will take charge to take care of everything you left here… Everyone might forget you, but I will never forget you, Ericchi. The love that I have for you is too deep to be forgotten. It's a blessing to have you in my heart forever…" she said.

I can see her smiling to me sweetly.

Nozomi….. if you said it like that, it feels like I will tore your heart when I'm gone… and…. If you remember me even after it… wouldn't that hurt you a lot? Ah well…

Perhaps… she is actually hiding her true feeling about this… but what can I do? I have to do this… if not… the world will end…. and It made me thinking… maybe the only one who sacrifice is not just me… she is too…

I mean.. to take that kind of burden…. I kind of regret to make her fall in love with me… and it's already happened and I can't possibly undo it….

I just want to say a lot of things to her right now, but I couldn't. I don't even know where to start. The only thing I have in mind right now is to kiss her— so that's what I do.

I pressed my lips to her, she seems to be very surprised as I did it, yet she have no will to reject— instead, she hug me tighter and pressing her lips to me as well.

She began to suck into my lips which I responded with the same thing. It was a nice sensation when we parted and pressed against each other again. She is so warm and soft. I couldn't stop admiring her beauty and comfort that she always provides.

I don't know how long we're doing it, but we quickly stopped as we heard a door about to be opened.

"Morning…..!" Honoka said cheerfully as she walk out from her room.

"Morning, Honoka-chan…" Nozomi said calmly.

"Ah! Nozomi-chan! Eli-chan! You two are up early!" Honoka said.

"You're too…" Nozomi said.

I can hear two other doors opened.

"Morning…" Maki said— she seems to be still tired, or maybe it was because Niko kicked her too?

"Morning…" Umi said politely.

"Aaahhhmmm! Morning!" Kotori said after she yawned and walk out from her room along with Hanayo.

"Morning…." Hanayo said politely, she was then looking around then walk to the room where Umi came from. She is probably going to wake Rin up?

"What the Heck?! Who hits me so hard before?!" Niko yelled from the room.

"It's me! You were kicking me so I hit you!" Maki yelled as she turned to the room.

So much for a peaceful morning…

"You don't have to hit me that hard damn it!" Niko yelled.

"You've been doing that all night, idiot! Even Eli can't sleep well!" Maki yelled back.

"But my face! You can't just hit me on my face that hard!"

They began to argue with each other again.

Umi sighed,

"I think it's going to take a while for them to stop arguing…."

Kotori giggled,

"At least there's another couple that do the opposite in the morning…" Kotori said as she glanced at us.

We realized that we're still hugging each other.

"Oh!"

We quickly split up and hid our hands.

"Eli-chan loves Nozomi that much… now it makes me want to go deal with the other Nozomi sooner!" Honoka said.

"Yeah! Let's deal with her!" Kotori said.

"Now now, let's have breakfast first and a little time to prepare everything, ok? Let's make sure we are all ready to go…" Nozomi said.

"Yes, we should. There's a few briefing that I want to arrange after Nozomi explained me about how the map looks like…" Umi said.

"Oh?"

I should've asked her that too…

"I think I need to discuss with Eli and Honoka first though…" Umi said.

"I need to talk with Hanayo and Nikocchi too. Scouts assemble!" Nozomi said cheerfully.

"Ah, then Kotori, please gather up with me once Hanayo can wake Rin… Eli told me a few things last night and I think I want to let you two knows about it…" Maki said.

"Ok!" Kotori replied cheerfully.

She is probably going to tell them about my explanation last night. I explained her about a few skills that they all might be able to use for each other. It's something basic so I don't really mention it before.

"Alright, let's just go discuss this before going in…" I said.

* * *

After a long discussion,

Apparently, Nozomi told Umi that we actually need to split into three groups to deal with the puzzle in her maze. We also need to move in a specific pacing. I need to make a special screen for Niko, Hanayo, and Nozomi later so we can watch each other.

Nozomi even draw a mini map for her dungeon and there's a system in it too. There are specific room that is forbidden for specific group to enter it because it can cause a troublesome effect on them because of their Arcana. It also goes for me where I should prevent using some specific Arcana in those rooms.

We also need to switch group from time to time but we will discuss this further later. Now to look at our current group, we need a name to signal each other in short. I thought the discussion would be fast…but….

"We talked with each other, so we decided to use Lily White as our group name…" Umi said.

"Lily white… that sounded really classic… but it's also romantic…" Kotori said.

Umi blushed,

"I..is that so?" she said.

"Umi-chan is the one who come up with that idea nya!" Rin said proudly.

"That was expected…" I said.

"Wh…what about you, Kotori?" Umi asked.

"We're going to call ourselves as Printemps… it means Spring in French…" Kotori said.

"That's…really sweet…" Umi said.

"Then what about you, Eli-chan?" Kotori asked.

"We're going to call ourselves as Melancholy of Diamond Princess!" Niko said.

"What the heck? We haven't talked about this before!" Maki yelled.

Well…yeah... we haven't…. but I remained quiet to watch them.

"What? It's a lot better than Love Novels!" Niko yelled back at her.

"I said no to them all! Make a better name!" Maki yelled again.

"Cutie Panther!" Niko yelled.

"No way!" Maki yelled back again.

I can hear Umi sighed,

"Eli… can you just give your team a name?" Umi asked.

"Me?" I asked back.

Nozomi giggled.

"Yes… it they're the one who give name, it's going to take over a year…." Umi said.

"I'm not good at making names, you know…" I said.

"It's alright…just put random name…" Umi said.

Hmm…what to name ourselves…

For some reason, my head is blank and I couldn't think of a name. I was about to go for Binocular but it would make us sounds like a group of pervert…. Well, I like watching Nozomi with Binoculars before but since I already can see her naked and she would gladly let me touch her too…. I think Binoculars will work…

I began to write on the paper… then I stopped for a while to think again.

"Bi…?" Umi wondered.

I feel like repeating it again after I see how funny Umi face looks like when spelling it.

"BiBi?" Umi wondered again.

"What the heck is BiBi?" Niko asked.

"No idea…" I said.

"The hell?! You made us sounds like a joke you know that?!" Niko yelled at me.

"Well, you are…" Maki said.

"Why are you supporting her damn it!" Niko yelled.

"I think it can sounds like addressing a well-respected woman in some place…" Kotori said.

"So we're set with that name?" I asked.

"I'm good…" Maki said.

"What?! Cutie Panther is a lot better!" Niko yelled at us.

"Yeah-yeah, sure Cutie Panther…. I'll stick with BiBi… you can be Cutie Panther yourself…" Maki said.

"The heck?!" Niko yelled.

"To think about it, I think Maki's persona fit Cutie Panther more than Niko's persona…" Umi said.

"Ooohh! Right! Minerva-chan is a Cutie panther, nya!" Rin said.

"T-That's why I don't want that name! I'll stick with BiBi!" Maki yelled.

"Cutie Panther!"

"BiBi!"

They argued again.

Ah well... these two… I wonder if we can get along well in this?

* * *

We finally got in to the other world,

Nozomi called Arisa to take off the rope on the TV which was apparently was the lock for the other Nozomi. She leads us all to her old home in the other world. I wonder what's inside it… and…. Hmmm…. I thought it was owned by that creepy person that buy dried meats…oh wait…

Don't tell me it's her… I need to ask why…

"Nozomi…" I called her before she open the door.

"Yes, Ericchi?" she replied.

"What do you need dried meat for?" I asked.

"Oh? Well… my summons are not free you know. They need something to eat as well…" Nozomi said.

Oh…so she feed dried meats to her summons….

"They're demons… Ericchi, they eat meats and the only choice for me is to feed them those… except there is anyone that wants to be sacrificed? They like blood too you know…" Nozomi asked teasingly.

"T-There! That was what I'm not comfortable with!" Umi said.

"I'm joking… Umi-chan. I'm not that cruel…" Nozomi giggled again.

"Your joke just now is scary, nya…." Rin sighed.

"I'm curious about Nozomi-chan's power…." Kotori said.

"Hehe, you will see that later… but I will have to be effective for now. I know myself so well…" Nozomi said.

"Is it going to be a hard fight?" Maki asked.

"I think so, but we can do this together…" Nozomi said.

"Yup, no one is going alone, right?" Niko said.

"Maybe…" Nozomi turned away.

I get a feeling she will go alone at some point. I'm not going to let that happen.

"Either way, we should go on now, let's not waste any time…" Nozomi said as she opened the door. It was awfully a dark place …. oh dear… I might not like this…

"Let's go-nya!" Rin said cheerfully as she join Nozomi entering that dark place.

"Yup! Let's do our best!" Honoka said.

Everyone started to enter one by one….

And I'm still here standing….

Don't know what I should do…..

I mean….

I love Nozomi... of course…

I want to help her deal with that shadow of her…

But….

To enter dark place once again….

It reminds me of someone's catchphrase…

And I think I will say it now…..

"Someone please help?"

* * *

**A/N : Battle Chapter Next. probably going to be a long journey here.**

**Then to answer a few PMs...**

**Like I said before, I don't really like to write a story with more than 1 pairing. The best i can do is hinting the other pairing. The next FF is just a luck and the first idea- it was actually another NozoEri FF which I twitched into KotoUmi due to the lots of request and I placed NozoEri as the background pairing instead of main pairing (sorry If I sound biased because they're actually my best OTP)**

**so yeah, maybe you should wait for this and that FF finished and I'll see if I get any NikoMaki or RinMaki idea. if you're lucky.. then I might get the idea and write you that. **

**and finally, thanks for following this story until now \o/ I love you all!**


	25. True Ending Path : Part 4

**A/N : Battle Chapter 1...**

**It's a long journey here... phew..**

**Thanks for review/comment/faves/follows! I love it!**

* * *

I'm still standing in front of the dark entrance,

Waiting if anyone will help me decide…. Or at least, looking for me…

Are they going to miss me?

Well….

It looks so dark…

Maybe I can just turn around and….

Actually…

Maybe not…

I can feel someone grab my ear.

"Ericchi!"

"Aaahh…ahaha…yes love?" I replied awkwardly.

"You don't need to talk sweet now. I know you are going to get away from this one!" she said.

"Ahahaha…." I smirked.

"Just come inside first! You know you shouldn't judge it by the first look!" Nozomi said as she dragged me inside.

"Aahaha…yes..yes…I'm sorry love!"

* * *

I got in,

And I thought it will be dark..

But it wasn't…

The place is awfully bright and beautiful.

The floors are a stone path with grasses growing on its gap, the walls are made of concrete in square pattern, there's also vine growing all over the wall, the ceilings are made of wood, and there's a few big windows facing to extremely beautiful nature scenery.

It reminds me of her dream house….

"Now… Ericchi…. Where's our mini screen? We need them to keep an eye on each other teams!" Nozomi asked.

"Ah…right…" I summoned Kitsune. She appeared in her The Fool form.

"Whoah…. Kitsune's tails are glowing…" Honoka said.

"Ahh! Yes they are glowing! So cute!" Kotori appreciated as she approach Kitsune and pat her tails.

"It's so cute nya!" Rin joined to pat her tails along with Hanayo.

"It becomes so fluffy too…." Umi said as she approached it and began to snuggle her face on her tail.

"You're right…this is so fluffy…." Niko said as she strokes her tails.

Honoka tried to touch the fire.

"The fire is warm but it's not burning me!" Honoka said.

"Really? That's cool..." Maki said as she also curiously touches the fire.

Looks like everyone enjoyed her tails…and Kitsune seems to be proud.

"Everyone…." Nozomi called them.

"Ahh! Yes! Sorry!" Umi quickly released her tails, they all quickly move away from it too.

"Now, Kitsuchi, where's the screen?" Nozomi asked.

Kitsune handed her three tablets. There's Pink, Green, and Purple. Nozomi handed the Pink one to Niko, then Green to Hanayo, and she kept the purple one for herself.

"Next, bracelet so we know who going where…" Nozomi said.

"Ah, you mean like so you can detect if any of us missing?" I asked.

"Yup, can you make that Ericchi?" Nozomi asked.

"Of course…" I replied.

Kitsune quickly made them and they're once again colorful. I got the light blue one, Nozomi got purple, Niko is pink, Honoka is orange, Kotori is gray, Umi is dark blue, Rin is yellow, Hanayo is green, Maki is red.

"Alright, you remember your mini unit name? we will be in this team at most of time…" Nozomi said.

"Lily White is ready!" Umi said.

"Printemps is ready!" Honoka said.

"BiBi is ready!" I said.

"It's Cutie Panther!" Niko said.

"BiBi is fine!" Maki said.

"Cutie Panther!" Niko yelled.

"Bibi!" Maki yelled back.

They began to argue again. Everyone sighed.

"I'm somehow glad Eli-chan is the one who's in the same team with them…." Kotori said.

"Yeah…she is very reliable… I won't be worried…" Umi said.

Haha…yeah…I'm very reliable….

Sigh….

Am I going to do my thing properly…

"Let's begin everyone… You all remember the briefing that Umi gave you?" Nozomi asked. She seems to be serious right now. Well... she is facing her own shadow after all…

"Yup! Printemps going to the left!" Hanayo said.

"Lily White goes right, nya!" Rin said.

"Cutie Panther is middle…" Niko said.

"BiBi!" Maki yelled.

"Shut up!" Niko yelled back.

"Ah! By the way! I want you all to wear a themed costume!" Kotori said.

"Whoah! That sounds fun…" Honoka said.

I hope Nozomi doesn't mind with it… I tried to look at her, she seems to be quiet about it.

"What the hell? Why are we using costume at time like this?" Maki complained.

"Hehehe…don't complain Maki-chan or you are going to be…. an Assassin!" Kotori changed her Costume. Now she is wearing an Arabian like costume, white transparent balloon trouser, gold underwear with sparkly gold scales, exposing her stomach, then a few gold accessories, not to forget the white transparent bandana. She also has a decorative scar on her left eye. Her swords changed into scimitar. It really suits her red hair.

"Wh-What the heck?! Turn me back or I'll hit you!" Maki yelled.

"Yeah, sure, Maki-chan… Violence solves everything…" Kotori giggled.

"J-Just turn me back!" Maki yelled as she changed her swords into the handguns and pointed them to Kotori.

Kotori still giggled at her. She changed Maki's costume again into pirate. Now she is wearing a big black pirate hat, classical black trouser, white bra with black leather, then also white sleeves with wide frills, then her gun changed into old-fashioned handgun,

"Alright, alright, Miss Fortune…" Kotori said teasingly.

Maki looks really flustered. Umi and Honoka laughed.

"Fortune doesn't favor fool!" Niko said teasingly with emphasis on each word and she also gestured like a cheeky woman.

Hanayo and Rin giggled too.

"Ahhh! Maki-chan! Please say this!" Rin quickly stand in front of her.

"How do you like my guns, Shock! And Awe…." Rin said as she shakes her butt and made a gun hand which she point to the air…

"W-what? Why would I do that?" Maki smirked.

"Just do it, I want to see too!" Umi said.

Everyone looking at her with full of expectation…

"Gh-gh! Fine!" Maki blushed.

"How do you like my guns—Shock!—and awe!" Maki mimic what Rin did.

"That's so cool, Maki-chan!" Kotori said. Maki blushed madly.

Honoka, Kotori, Niko, Umi, Rin and Hanayo giggled at her.

What are they actually made her do I wonder? I don't understand it. But it seems like they're up to costume playing something else that I never know about? Maybe I should be more aware of things around me other than what Important for me.

"There… now, enough with the fun… Kotori-chan, please just give us what you think might be fit on us…" Nozomi said.

"Alright! I want everyone wearing a job theme!" Kotori changed all of our clothes.

I'm wearing this…uhm….. am I a nun? It looks very classical for some reason, but the hood would be a little troublesome… or maybe not? It looks fit.

Nozomi turned to a magician, Niko is a teacher, Honoka is a fire fighter, Umi is a policewoman, Kotori is a chef, Hanayo is a waitress, Rin is a tour guide, Maki is a doctor.

"G-gh! I can't fight with this!" Maki yelled.

"Hmpmh! You're just a slacker!" Niko said.

"W-what?!" Maki protested.

They began to argue again.

"Maybe we can stick with something more flexible… it's hard to move around with this…" Honoka said.

"Alright then…" Kotori changed us again.

Now I'm using a dark blue police-like costume with a nicely designed cap, with fancy light blue mini-skirt. Maki is wearing the same but her skirt is red while Umi wearing ivory police-like costume with dark blue skirt. Nozomi, Kotori, and Hanayo are wearing a cuter costume— though they are wearing bowler hat, Niko, Honoka, and Rin are wearing Top hat along with fancy vest.

"I think we can do this one…" I said.

Nozomi keep staring at me. I wonder what she thinks about this?

"Nozomi…?" I called her gently. She blushed and turned away,

"I…It's not the right time! Ericchi! Let's go!" Nozomi said before she walks first.

What did I do wrong now and it was a time for what?

"W-Wait! Nozomi!" Umi chased her along with Rin.

"Get into position everyone!" Nozomi said as she stopped for a moment and walk again.

"Right, we should move on now…" I said.

Everyone nodded and we quickly get into our position.

* * *

BiBi team,

We're tasked to deal with the puzzle after Printemps finished their puzzle. We watched them from the screen that Niko bring. Apparently, their puzzle is about managing power and burning things which really fit the Printemps team combination.

Honoka have Power Charge while Kotori have Mind Charge. They can do powerful attack but in a pretty slow place. They also have to defend against the incoming random attack which is taken care of by Hanayo's ability to block attacks.

"Honoka-chan!" Kotori called her as she jumped into a stepping stone which apparently have to be stepped on to unlock specific thing.

"Got it!" Honoka said as she jumped to her back.

"We need strawberry toppings in three seconds!" Hanayo said.

What….? Strawberry?

"Then Macarons in nine!" Honoka said.

Is that how they signal each other?

"Cheese-cake ready!" Kotori said.

Just after three seconds, Mui spit out Agidyne, a powerful single fire attack to an enemy that showed up from above. Honoka jumped forward and Kotori set up a mind charge on Lia. Honoka swing her harmer to the red pillar that supposed to be destroyed while Kotori pushed away the green pillar to activate the last stepping panel for them.

"Careful! I can't active Rice-cooker until five!" Hanayo said.

Lia quickly used Magarudyne, the powerful wind attack into incoming enemy, just right after that, Mui breaths out Maragidyne— a powerful area fire attack. The fire pushed along with the winds which creates a very powerful attack on the enemy. The enemies are all falling to the floor.

"Now! Hanayo-chan!" Kotori shouted.

Diana quickly actives the blocking shield— and a second after that, a powerful ice breath blown into them, wonder where that come from but it's probably a trap. No harm done to them because of it.

"Let's finish them!" Honoka shouted.

They quickly jumped to the enemies and beat them all. It's a perfect team work.

"Harasho…" I said.

"Good Job, everyone!" Honoka cheered. They gave each other high fives.

"Move to the next door! Don't stop!" Nozomi said.

Printemps quickly run to the next door.

"Sheesh… that's an amazing team work…" Maki said.

"I'm amazed with the signaling method…" I said.

"Me too… its unique but effective…" Maki replied as she smiled at me.

"Kayochin's signaling method is so cute-nya!" Rin said.

"I agree…" Umi said.

Niko just remained quiet to that, but she seems like she don't want to lose. I have a bad feeling about this.

"Your turn, BiBi! We already unlocked your door!" Honoka said.

"Thanks! We're going!" I said.

* * *

We quickly ran to the door and open it.

Our puzzle is something about timing, it would be easy if I don't have to use The Sun Arcana. Nozomi said I have to use it until we finished the puzzle in this room and Emperor Arcana is not allowed because there is no defense move allowed in this area. Niko also told to not use any blocking move but only buffing moves.

"Everyone ready?" I asked.

"Yes…" Maki replied.

"I'm ready-Niko!" Niko said cutely.

I began with stepping on the first stepping stone, I could see the rest of stepping stone began to lit up. Kitsune changed to The Sun Arcana, she is wearing a fire cloak and red light armor, her weapon is a torch which can be used like a great-sword. It's one of my Arcana that absorb fire attack instead of weak against it. I'm guessing I'll be a defense here because Maki is also weak to fire attack.

Niko is no problem because she got no effect from fire attack, but she is not going to join us in the puzzle before we managed to deactivate the puzzle in the finish line of this room. It's going to be hard for her to catch up with our speed.

Maki quickly jumped to the third stepping stone and right after that, I can see a fire arrow shots to Maki, I quickly jumped to where it comes from to take the damage from her— and right after that, Maki quickly casted Mabufudyne— an area ice attacks on the enemy that showed up from above to ambush us.

"I give you my heart in three Niko!"

What is...her heart…? Do we even have signaling words?

"What the heck is your heart?! Stop trying to be cute!" Maki yelled.

"Ahh! Disheartened fans on the stage!"

What is that?

But just a second after that, I can see a big Fire lance targeted to Maki, Kitsune quickly dashed to where it comes from to take the damage, Minerva blasted a Niflheim— an ultimate ice attack to where it comes from. Then a big shadow appeared.

"Make a super star move in two-Niko!" Niko shouted.

"What the hell are those?!" Maki yelled.

Yes, what on earth is that?

I didn't get to say anything but our stepping stone began to crumbles; Minerva quickly caught us and dashed to the fifth stepping stone along with Kitsune. The previous stepping stones are gone and we see a terrible fire pit down there.

"Nikocchi! If you harm my Ericchi, you and the world will witness my power!" Nozomi said.

"W-wha! I'm sorry Niko!" Niko said cutely.

"Pay attention!" Hanayo shouted.

I saw a bunch of shadows jumped to us,

"Megidolaon!" Maki shouted as Minerva casted an almighty magic— a powerful attack that ignore elemental and physical defense. The shadows disappeared, but our stepping stones began to crumble again.

Kitsune quickly moved us all to the seventh stepping stone. A few shadows appeared again and we all quickly fought them all. Maki used both of her guns then switched it to swords from time to time while I used my pole axe which becomes my favorite weapon for a while. It's very easy to use and the range of it is very effective. I can even use it to counter attack.

"Ninth stepping stone, quick!" Maki said.

I realized our stepping stone crumbled again. Kitsune and Minerva jumped to the ninth.

"No! Ericchi! Get eleventh or—…" Before Nozomi could finish, our ninth stepping stone crumbled in instant. We are falling, but…

I don't know what happen, Maki able to hold my hand and she is hanging on the tenth stepping stone which supposed to be a trap stepping stone. It didn't activated though.

"Quick, get up. I can't stop the time for too long…" Maki said.

I quickly get up and moved to the eleventh stepping stone along with Kitsune. Minerva helped Maki to get up and moved to the thirteenth stepping stone.

"— it will crumble" Nozomi continued. Looks like the time is moving again… We cheated on that one.. did she knows?

Either way, I saw fire lances shot into Maki again, I quickly jumped to the fifteen stepping stones along with Kitsune while also protecting her.

"Increase their speed, Nikocchi!" Nozomi said.

"Ah-right!" Niko buffed us.

We keep on going with the stepping stones very quickly— Maki is the one who deals with the attack while I keep on protecting her from the endless fire attacks.

As we stepped on the biggest stepping stones, I could feel a presence from bottom.

"An attack!" Niko shouted.

"Where and how?!" Maki yelled.

"It's from—…" before Niko finished,

Our stepping stone crashed and we're all thrown up, we saw a giant creature with big axe and it's going to crush us in instant with its quick axe swing… Damn this place really has to deal with timing.

"I'll protect you—Niko!" Niko casted a shield on us, we all got thrown away to the end-line.

This is bad… we're breaking two rules by using a defense move and skipping a lot of stepping stones that we supposed to step on.

We could hear an Alarm ringing and horns.

"What are you doing, Nikocchi!" Nozomi yelled.

I could see a marking appeared on the wall.. then we also could see three creatures appeared— they looks like a knight and they're all looking at Niko, then from ourside, I can see one creature that looks like a grim reaper summoned from the stepping stones that we skipped.

Damn it…

I can see Niko is about to be attacked by the knight-like creatures

I quickly changed my Arcana to The Emperor and casted Tetrakarn on Niko.

"Ericchi! No!" Nozomi shouted.

As she said that, the grim-reaper like creature casted Agidyne on me— that was really painful…

The knight-like creature is surprisingly attacking in turn, Tetrakarn only able to handle one turn and I'm currently in down state. Damn it Niko.. I can't let you killed here.

Just before I was about to change to The Hanged Man to save Niko, Maki used her time stop again.

"Quick! Save her!" Maki said.

I changed my Arcana to The Hanged Man and made Kitsune dashed to Niko and save her. Her persona followed her.

I quickly changed back again to The Sun Arcana before I noticed Maki moved the time again. I can see her falling on her knee. She looks really exhausted.

"Niko, are you alright?" Maki asked.

"Wha….I'm safe?" Niko said.

"You're, idiot…" Maki said.

The grim reaper creatures attack me again, though their fire attack strengthens me up instead. It's payback time… But how do I solve this one? They're all coming for us and I can't possibly use fire to attack them. Maki doesn't looks fit enough to use her Megidolaon…

I can change to The Empress which have Mind charge and Megidolaon, but that one also weak to fire and it's very risky to change to that…

"Don't die Ericchi!" Nozomi shouted.

Die…hmm…die…. Right! I have that!

I changed to The Death Arcana. They began to attack me with a nonstop Agidyne and those knights also attacking Kitsune with physical attacks. Thanks to Kotori's creation, the costume isn't burned and it gives more resistance. I'm also surprised that I can survive those attacks... but i started to feel nothing hurt after several attacks.

"Eli-chan!"

"Maki-chan! Are you ok?!"

"Niko-chan!"

Everyone began to worry. These creatures are indeed very insisting. Let's see if they can resist this.

"Die For Me!" I shouted.

Kitsune casted that magic, it's basically Mamudoon— an instant kill to all foes using the darkness with a lot better chance to success...

All those creatures instantly turned into dust. The red alert stopped and the room turned back to normal.

"That was close…." I said.

"Wow… what was that…." Umi said in awe.

"I..Instant kill…." Honoka said in awe.

"Good job, Ericchi. But you can't rely on that luck forever…" Nozomi said.

"I know… praise me a bit, will you?" I replied.

She giggled,

"Open the door for us and watch me, Ericchi…" she said.

Niko helped Maki to get up.

We quickly turned off the puzzle and move to the next door to unlock their room. We pulled down the lever, then quickly watch from the tablet. We see….uhm… boobs.

"The heck?! I thought you wanted to show us something! Stop covering the screen with your boobs!" Niko yelled.

"Oh? Sorry, I forgot you're all still watching. I was showing that to Ericchi…" she said teasingly as she get away from the screen. Uhm… is this the Nozomi..or…the other Nozomi? I can't really tell now…

"I'm joking, everyone… but yes, please watch… It's Lily White show time!" she said cheerfully.

"She is sure has a strange way to tease us…" Maki said.

"Just her being her…" Niko said.

Hmm… everyone knows her as someone who likes to tease too…. hmm… it's like somehow, I have a feeling that she and her shadow is not actually that much different…. They might be actually thinking the same but acting differently towards a few things? Or perhaps they just got teased by the shadows a lot of time before?

"Go-go! Lily White! Printemps is cheering for you all!" Honoka shouted.

"Bibi is cheering for you too!" I said.

"Thank you everyone, we're going now!" Umi said.

They started as they open the door. Rin quickly dashed forward and sliced the first shadow that lurking on the door way. That was a good start. I hope it's not messed up like our team work…

"Alright, Umi-chan, Rin-chan, remember what I said? Power Shot Ride…" Nozomi said.

What's a…. power shot ride?

"Got it!" Umi said.

"Got it Nya!" Rin said.

"Then, I'll count to three…." Nozomi said. Rin prepared to run, Umi stood still as she tried to be as calm as she can.

"One…" Nozomi said. Umi and Rin focused their eyes.

"Two…." They get prepared for whatever they're thinking to do, I just know Rin might go running while Umi will shoot her arrow.

"Three!"

Umi pulled her shot but she hasn't shot her arrow while Rin jumped into the fragile path which crumbled in instant. Neko-nyan is running along with her while Sachi is right next to Umi, preparing for shooting.

"Spiritual in five!" Nozomi said.

"Counting to three!" Umi said.

"Jumping in ten!" Rin said.

"Ah— watch for the ball in eight!" Nozomi said.

What ball? Are they using sport terms as signaling method?

"Got-it Nya!" Rin said.

Sachi and Umi shot their arrows, Nozomi looks like she is casting something though I wasn't sure of what she cast.

"Alright, don't forget about shield in two!" Nozomi said.

I can see Sachi's arrow and Umi's arrow are moving in a fast pace and catching up to Rin's speed which is incredible, that's the chariot for you… if only my chariot Arcana wasn't weak to fire. Most of my Arcana are weak to fire…

Then I can see the arrow moving into a wooden plank which appeared from the wall and Rin quickly kicked it before the arrows reach it, she was then hopping on the wooden plank which is pushed by the arrow's power and she is like skating on the wall.

That was cool.

"I need another power shot!" Rin shouted.

"Got it!" Umi said before she and Sachi prepared their arrows again but this time they swapped their position.

"Ah! Rin! The Ball!" Nozomi shout.

As she said that, a shadow is coming out on her path which Rin quickly dodge.

"Focus on the plank, I'll deal with them!" Nozomi said.

"Understood!" Umi said.

I can see Nozomi taking out two cards, then she took out her book which I rarely saw since many years ago. I can see her creating a spell around herself and summoned two creatures. One is like a Golden giant bird and the other one is like a giant black dragon with wings and all.

I guess that would be cheating if they're using them to fly instead of doing the puzzle? I wonder what's the punishment if they broke the rule in that room but I guess I don't want to see it especially Rin's position is between a wall that looks like it can move or spawning spears soon.

The Golden bird breath a fire to the shadow as the black dragon bit the air— or…wait… there's a hiding shadow on his bite. I saw it turning into dust for a second. Is that Black Dragon can sense the unseen? I tried to look closer to Nozomi's card. They are The Sun and The Moon.

Umi shots her arrow along with Sachi which they will accurately hit the plank.

"I'll help with magarudyne!" Nozomi said before the Black dragon casted Magarudyne to the arrows and they boosted the speed of it. As it hit the plank, it made it move extremely fast.

"Whooohooooo!" Rin shouted excitedly and looks like Neko-nyan also enjoying the speed. Is that what they call as Power Shoot ride?

"Ah! Watch it!" Nozomi said before A group of shadows appeared on the wall,

"Horus! Mahamaon in two!" Nozomi shouted. Rin quickly cover her eyes as she heard it.

The Golden bird casted a blinding light on the group of shadows— it kills a few but not all.

"Seth!" she called before the black dragon attacks the rest of the shadows.

Rin arrived at the finish line and she quickly turned off the Puzzle.

"Good Job Rin-chan!" Nozomi said.

"That's cool Rin-chan!" Hanayo said.

"It's a perfect teamwork, Harasho…" I said.

Nozomi smiled at me sweetly.

"Now we can ride Seth and Horus, Umi-chan…" Nozomi said.

"W-What…?" Umi looks flustered.

"Come on, I know you want to ride a bird…" Nozomi giggled.

Umi keep staring on Horus which is waiting her to ride on its back.

"Do you want me to wear him a green ribbon first?" Nozomi asked teasingly.

"N-No! Thanks!" Umi said as she quickly walk to Horus and ride on it.

Nozomi hopped on Seth and they flew together to the finish line.

Sheesh…. She can fly…. With her summon….. I'm jealous…. But ah well, my Kitsune isn't going to lose but maybe I should figure out how to fly later. This should be our first focus…

"She…she can fly…." Maki smirked.

"That's….. unexpected…." Niko smirked too.

"Mao can fly too, right? She is the Star…" Maki said.

"Yes…but… I never tried riding it…" Niko said.

"Right, Mao can fly but very slowly… nothing like riding a giant bird or a dragon…" Maki said.

"H-Hey!" Niko protested.

"We unlocked the door! Please move out to the next!" Umi said.

We quickly ran out to the next door as we heard it.

* * *

We gathered up in a room,

After we finally finished all the first phase of puzzles… My team always does a terrible job because we hardly have an actual teamwork... sigh. We broke the rules a lot of time, but I have to admit my room always have so much rules that somehow always have chance to be broken. Not that the other room is not, but the first phase of puzzle is clearly can be done if only we have a good teamwork like the others.

"Nikocchi… you've practiced a lot with Eli and Maki, how could you messed up with your signaling method?" Nozomi asked as she fed dried meats to Horus and Seth before they're disappearing into light and went into the Book Nozomi carried.

"T…That's because they don't understand me!" Niko said.

"W-What?! You made up the signaling just now! I can't know what you mean so quickly! It takes a while for me to think about what you mean!" Maki said.

"Put that aside, how do you all practices before?" Umi asked politely.

"Well, Eli always takes care of the enemy and I usually just do support attack. I'm already used to Eli's battle style so I can keep up with her… and Niko never really say about the direction, but we never have that as problem since Eli can sense where enemy come from too…" Maki said.

"So this is your fault, Ericchi…" Nozomi said.

"My..fault?" I asked.

"Yes, you shouldn't take care of everything! You could've actually train them how to work as team…" she said.

Well… she is right… I shouldn't….

"Now it's too late, but I think we still can do the second phase of Puzzle with this team. Next phase should be arranged into two-two-two-three." Nozomi said.

"Two-two-two-Three?" Honoka asked.

"Means that we will have three pairs and one group of Trio…" Umi said.

"Yes, we need Power Melee, Wind mages, Double scouts, and Soldier game…" Nozomi said.

"Power Melee! I think I'll fit here!" Honoka said.

"Rin want Power Melee too, nya!" Rin said.

"Yup, you two are fit there…" Kotori said.

"Kotori, you're in Wind Mages with Hanayo…" Umi said.

"Oh... me? But…." Hanayo looks a little worried.

"Isn't that good? We're already used with each other…" Kotori said.

"You're right…" Hanayo said as she smiled.

"I'll take the double scouts with Nikocchi. I want to make sure to train her as a proper scout too…" Nozomi said.

"Then that means, me, Umi, and Eli is on the Soldier game?" Maki asked.

"Yup, you have Ericchi to be your scout, but you don't really need scout in that room since it will be mostly about adjusting each other's battle style. Umi-chan shouldn't have problem with that, right?" Nozomi asked.

"Ah…well.. yes… I think so… I can take care of heals too.." Umi said.

"Alright, let's get over the second phase…" Maki said before she tried to walk and yet she falls on her knee. Looks like she is very weak at the moment… after using her time control ability…

"Maki-chan!" Everyone began to worry.

"G..gh! I …I'm ok!" she said.

Nozomi sighed.

"Maki-chan, you were cheating with your time control ability, right?" Nozomi asked.

"Can't be helped or we will die…" Maki said.

"I understand that, so I forgive you now… if only you all have a better teamwork…" Nozomi said before she took out The Fortune card and her book.

"N..Nozomi? What are you going to do?" Umi asked.

"Sacrificing…" Nozomi said.

"W-wait a minute!" Umi looks very worried. She quickly stands in front of her.

"W-what are you sacrificing demon for?!" Umi asked.

"To give her spiritual energy?" Nozomi said.

"W-what?! that… that's so wrong!"

"Relax, these demons are just regular one. There are ton of them around…" Nozomi said.

I guess Umi really need to be more relaxed and getting used with these...demons stuff…

"Umi-chan…. just relax… she won't harm anyone…" Kotori said as she pushed Umi away.

"B-but!" Umi still worried.

"Don't worry! Don't worry!" Kotori giggled as she gave her massage.

Nozomi giggled at her too before she took out a blanket from her bag and place it right in front of Maki.

"I'll cover it if you don't want to see it…" Nozomi said.

Maki and everyone else wondering about what the blanket is for, but she was able to explain it by just working on it. A figure appeared from under the blanket and Nozomi took out the handgun that I made for her. She was then aiming for point-blank from under the chin of the figure—pointed to the upper side, then she shot her gun.

Umi quickly covered her eyes and some others did the same too. Surprisingly, there's no blood or anything coming out from that figure. But we can see something that looks like a powder of lights coming out from the blanket and flew to Maki which she somehow absorbs it.

Maki is able to stand again.

"Wow… what… what is that? I feel like I'm fine again…" Maki looks flustered.

"Hehe, told you I recovered your spiritual energy… now don't cheat again… teamwork!" Nozomi said.

"W..wah…." Kotori looks amazed.

"You all too, I know each of you have special ability, but don't cheat with it, ok? I don't have enough regular demons with me right now…" Nozomi said.

"You don't have enough regular demons with you right now? it sounds like you have plenty somewhere else…" Niko said.

Nozomi giggled at her.

"Maybe? I might have some in your home…" Nozomi said teasingly.

"H-Hey?!" Niko yelled.

She began to protest to Nozomi and Nozomi keep teasing her.

Ah, now that remind me I have to confirm something… is she the real Nozomi or the other one? I tried to approach her as she keep talking with Niko, I think everyone's eyes are all focused to them so this is a good chance for me to do this.

I slip my finger under her skirt and pressed her core.

I can see her really surprised— then she slapped me so hard.

Ouch…..

"Ericchi! What are you doing?!" she yelled at me.

"E…Eli…. I saw that…." Umi said in horror.

"E…Eli-chan…." Kotori looks surprised too.

"C…Contain yourself… we still have a few phases to go until the final room…" Maki said.

"Eli-chan…what did you do….?" Honoka said in horror too.

"W-w-w-wa-wa…someone please help!" Hanayo screamed.

"T..that's so vulgar nya!" Rin said in horror.

"What the hell….." Niko said in gloom.

Looks like everyone saw it….

"Ah…ahah…sorry…" I scratched my cheek shyly.

"I-Idiot! Time and Place, Ericchi! You shouldn't do it here!" Nozomi said.

At least now I know this is the real Nozomi…

"Let's go everyone! We better get moving!" Nozomi said as she walks away.

Everyone began to walk in group and split up their ways.

Maki and Niko staring at me….strangely….

"Eli…. That's not nice….you know, even if she is your girlfriend…" Maki said.

"I….I just wanted to confirm something…" I said.

"Excuses… but either way, you should contain yourself, ok?" Niko said.

Why am I being lectured now… but I guess it was worth it…

"Let's just go…." I said after I sighed and walk to where we should be.

Maki and Niko followed me and they're still looking at me strangely.

A crow which carry a small lantern flew to us, it also carry a small letter with it. It placed the letter on my hand and flew again. He doesn't want a pat on head? What a shy thing...

I opened the letter carefully, I can see Nozomi's handwriting here… it says,

"We will have our time together later… be patient, ok?"

I guess she is taking it too seriously…. I was just trying to confirm about her identity…. Ah well.

I quickly hide the letter. I hope Maki and Niko won't pry about this one.

* * *

After our second phase of maze,

Maki and Niko are able to communicate but we're still lack of teamwork. Niko keep messing up with the timing while Maki sometime refuse to listen to her because of that. I feel like working alone too but at least we are all able to finish puzzles without doing anymore cheating or breaking the rules. It just take a lot of work though. I swear the other two teams never have any problem with their team.

What make me jealous is, Nozomi never practiced with her summons, Umi and Rin are also new to her summons, yet the two are able to catch up with her— they listen to each other too…if only we can listen to each other, it would be a lot easier…..

"Maki-chan…Niko-chan… why are you two always hard to listen to each other…" Hanayo said, she seems to be very concerned. She is helping Maki to clean up blood and dirt from her legs along with Rin.

"Your team always has to go out covered in blood…. It's not comfortable to see you know…." Umi said as she is helping Niko to clean up.

"My costume is self-cleaning and unbreakable, but still, they are still hurt, right?" Kotori asked as she gives a drink to Niko.

"Do you want manjuu?" Honoka asked Maki as she offered manjuu to Maki.

"Thanks…." Maki replied shyly as she accepts the Manjuu and eat it.

"I just wonder how long we will have to deal with this painful place…" Niko sighed.

"Six more phase, there are nine phase in total…" Nozomi said as she tidy up my clothes.

"Nine? I thought we only have eight…" Umi asked.

"I don't know about the final phase… but I'm sure she made it after we argued…" Nozomi said.

"After you argued?" I asked.

"Yes… we had…. A very intense argument…. Which made us finally stop to switch our places and…. Started to try living in our own..." Nozomi said.

"I didn't know a shadow can do something like that…." Honoka said.

"Well… actually… we're not exactly like you all… I am her and she is me… but hmm… it's hard to explain…" Nozomi replied.

"When do you stop switching places?" I asked.

"Just about two month ago…" she replied.

"So in that two months, you're enemy to each other?" Maki asked.

"Not enemy, more like rival… we're actually racing about who is awake first to get the 'Toujou Nozomi' place, the later will hide because neither of us want to screw up the life that we already build together…" she said.

"So you two are actually still have the same thought despite the argument you're having? This is confusing….nya…" Rin said.

"Well… there's specific things in life where you just can't agree with yourself… but you know you're still you…" she said before she sighed.

"I wish she can understand it…" she continued.

I wonder what argument they're having…

"Can we ask about what argument you're having?" Maki asked.

Nozomi shook her head.

"It's too personal… I can't let you all know about it… thing is, she is not being agreeable and we must eliminate her…" she said.

"I'm sure that's the case… the pure evil Nozomi must pay for what she made us do in this place…" Niko said.

I doubt that's the case though…honestly. I somehow feel like I really want to know further before deciding this…

"Alright, let's get it on!" Honoka said.

* * *

Third phase of the puzzle,

This should be a soldier game phase for us. Nozomi told me that I should use The Empress Arcana since that would make things a lot easier.

The Empress Arcana is wearing a white shirt and long baby blue robe on the left shoulder, then an elegant leather boots along with black trouser. She has a decent looking necktie which made her looks like coming from a noble family. Her weapon is a fencing sword. She even adjusted her gesture too.

Unlike the previous phase, we have to move in the same time with the other group and once we finishes, we have to wait until the other team close to finish or we might harm the other team.

"Soldier game here, are you ready Wind Mages?" Umi asked.

"We're ready…."Hanayo said.

"Alright, make sure you're moving in the same pace with us, ok? Give us a good signal.." Umi said.

"There's a lot of alphabet in this place, are we supposed to move according to it?" Kotori asked.

"Yes, we have to…" Umi said.

"Then, we can signal each other by saying the word that starts with what we step on…" Kotori said.

"But let's not think too much, just say the word if you know what to say!" Maki said.

"Good point, focus on finishing the puzzle instead of the signal…" I said.

"Alright! Shall we start now?" Kotori asked.

"Yes, let's do this…" I said.

"I'll start! Zebra!" Kotori said,

Looks like their group alphabet is starting from Z instead of A… we're all starting from A.

"Alpaca!" Umi said as she steps on the first alphabet panel along with Sachi.

Just right after that, we could see the first shadow coming out from the box that appear from the next blank panel which quickly taken care of by Umi herself. She is very quick at targeting and shooting ever since she often enters the other world.

"Basilisk!" Maki said as she jumped to the second alphabet panel along with Minerva through Umi's panel.

"Yogurt!" Hanayo said,

"Centaur!" I said as I dashed to the third panel along with Kitsune, we saw the ambushing shadows and Kitsune quickly slices them with her sword without even moving her feet. I don't even able to really see her slashing her sword. It was too quick for my eyes.

"X-ray!" Kotori said.

"Daring!" Maki said as she jumped to the fourth.

"Walpurgis!" Kotori said, sound like Hanayo is occupied by something else here. We can hear her screaming.

"Electromagnetic!" Umi said as she jumped to the fifth, a shadow appeared again and Sachi was able to deal with it in one shot.

"V-Violet!" Hanayo said nervously.

"Fluoride!" Maki said as she jumped to the sixth.

"Umi!" Kotori said.

"What?" Umi asked.

"I was just signaling…" Kotori said.

"Oh-sheesh!" Umi replied.

"Gertrude!" I said as I moved again. Another shadows appeared and once again Kitsune killed it before I could do anything.

"Tea!" Hanayo said, we can hear Kotori panic now.

"Hamburger!" Maki said as she stepped on the next one and a few shadows appeared which Maki and Minerva attack in instant.

We don't really know how the spawning works now. It feels like it has pattern but they eventually randomized. We keep moving on through the panels. Everyone is surprisingly knows what words to say until it was close to the end.

Though what made me wondering is… why everyone suddenly has red face after Kotori said Missionary? What's wrong with Missionary? Then they keep moving on with the

"S…Sixty nine!" Umi said.

"L…Love!" Hanayo said.

"Aahhh! It still sounds wrong!" she continued.

"T…The standing tower!" Maki said with blushing face.

"Ahhhh! I can't make it better too! Eli I'm counting on you!" Maki continued.

"Kneeling!" Kotori said cheerfully.

"Unicorn?" I said as I dashed to the next panel and deal with the shadow.

"Aahhhh! Eli! Please don't give anything with horn!" Maki and Umi said.

"But it's a unicorn! They have rainbows and it's pretty!" I said.

"No! Still bad! Bad!" Maki and Umi said.

I can hear Nozomi giggled on the other place. I wonder what's so funny? I have no idea what they're talking about too and what's the deal.

They continued again with the words as we keep getting through the panels. We're close to the end and since Maki and Umi are occupied with shadows, I get to jump to the last panel.

"Zipper!" I said.

"Ahhhhh! Eli! Why?!"

"Way to end the panel, Ericchi…" Nozomi said.

What's wrong with Zipper?!

"We're still on B…!" Hanayo said.

"Bucking Bronco!" Kotori said cheerfully.

"A….A…Anemone!" Hanayo said.

"We did it! Umi-chan we did it!" Kotori said.

"Ahaha…yes…we did it…" Umi said.

"Turn off the puzzle! I can't stand this room anymore!" Maki said.

I quickly ran to turn off the Puzzle.

"We just did!" Kotori said.

"We did too.." I said.

The panels started to move and flipped around. I can see it covered with ice on the backside. That would be trouble if we haven't finished it. But I wonder why do we have to finish all these puzzles?

I mean, why can't we just go straight to the point?

Is it just how Nozomi express herself as if she always spins us around first before telling her true intention?

Then what's her true intention from all these puzzles?

More importantly, as I look through the map that Umi show me a while back before we enter the Soldier Game room—which I still don't understand why we're named as that, I can see that this place is actually a maze with a lot of room.

"Eli! Maki! Look!" Umi said as she pointed to a direction, we turned to see it and….

"What is that thing…" Maki asked.

"The reason why it's called Soldier game…" Nozomi said.

There's a big cage coming out from the ceiling carefully.

"W-Wha! There's a lot of strange ribbons coming out in our room!" Kotori said.

"That's why wind is the best one in that room, just blow them up Kotori-chan, Hanayo-chan is immune to wind attack…" Nozomi said.

"Alright!" Kotori said.

The cage landed on the ground.

"What is this now, Nozomi?" Maki asked.

"Hmm… well, you all can deal with that easy… all of you have the same immunity, right?" Nozomi said.

"Ice…" we all said together.

"There… just fight him like a soldier… you'll be fine."

Fight like a soldier? Like… face to face? That might be it, but what role I have to take here…

"Ericchi, why don't you try The Strength here?" Nozomi asked.

"Good idea…" I said.

"Yup, The Emperor won't be able to keep up anyway…" Nozomi said.

I changed my Arcana to The Strength, she is wearing full heavy armor with giant axe. I thought it would be hammer but I guess Giant Axe might be working as good. Though, for some reason, I feel this is a lot heavier than usual… but I feel like Kitsune and I can take more damage than the others.

The cage opened and a giant bear-like creature appeared, but it has bull horns. It's skin is dark blue and light blue hair with red eyes.

"I'll tank this one, Umi, you do full range attack and support me, Maki please go full assault but watch your range…" I said.

"Ah… I forgot to say, Ice will not work good here so you only can use Almighty force… or fire if you have any…" Nozomi said.

Well… damn, my The Strength doesn't have fire… but…

"I have fire, but it won't be as good… Agilao is the best I can do" Umi said.

Agilao is the medium fire.

"I have garula, will that work?" Maki asked.

"Actually…." I said.

"I think we can use ice attack…" I said.

"Hmmm… so what Ericchi plan?" Nozomi asked.

"Ice break. I have Ice break, but I need a proper timing…" I said.

"You want me to mind charge before you did it?" Maki asked.

"Yes, you have Niflheim, would be bad if we didn't use it… beside, you have Ice Amp too, right?" I said. Ice amp is a passive that increase Ice damage. So even if the enemy isn't weak to it, Maki's best attack is still ice element. It just the same like The Magician Arcana for me.

"Alright then, what about Umi?" Maki asked.

"Umi, just stick with Agilao and save your spirit for healing…" I said.

"Got it…" Umi said.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah!" the two replied.

Kitsune quickly make the first move just like what I thought it should be. She swing her axe into its head, even if it didn't make much damage, it's a good provoke. Kitsune quickly made some range before it enraged itself.

"It's enraged, don't get attacked, ok?" I said.

"Got it…" Maki said.

I wouldn't worry about myself because Kitsune in The Strength Arcana have strong defense against physical attack. It even has High Counter too. Though my magic won't be doing as good with that Arcana. Hmm… I wonder if there's an Arcana that strong at everything.

The Fool is ok, but it's not very superior at anything. Ah well.

Kitsune is still dealing with the Bull-like creature as Sachi casted Agilao to it, the creature fell to its weak state— we didn't use that chance to do all-out attack on it. I can see Maki Mind Charged Minerva so I'll make sure to do the ice-break at next turn. Ice break couldn't last so long so that's why I need to time it.

Kitsune casted Ice break to the creature, Umi casted another agilao which cause the creature to get into its dizzy state and Maki used Niflheim on it. I think it does pretty big damage to it, but it doesn't look like it's going to be dead any sooner.

"It's tough…" Umi said.

"Darn it, my attack isn't even damaging a quarter health…" Maki said.

"Use this, Maki!" Umi took off her ring and throw it to Maki.

Hmmm… she has a ring?

"Huh?" Maki flustered as she caught it.

"Kotori made it for me, it helps to increase ice damage…" Umi said.

"T…Thanks…" Maki said as she wears it.

Right, now I think I should gather up with them again and make some new accessories for them to help them in battle. There's still a few more phases later…

Kitsune used Power Charge on the next turn, Maki used Mind charge as Sachi casted Bufudyne on it. Then as the creature wakes up, I used God's hand— a single target heavy physical attack on that creature. It's not very effective but it still damages a lot better than my magic in this Arcana.

"It still looks pretty hurt, Eli, but don't waste your time using that…" Umi said.

"Right, thanks…" I said.

"You can't switch? I think you might can just switch to The Sun or something next time…" Maki said.

"It's too risky… The Sun Arcana have Ice as weakness…" I said.

"Ah… then, is there any Arcana that have Megidolaon or something?" Maki asked.

"Soldiers…. I can't really see you all, but please, Ericchi, just focus on your tanking and support. Let Maki do all the damages…" Nozomi said.

Well, right, none of us have the tablet… but yes, her suggestion is right. I better focus on tanking and support.

"Don't try to take care of everything!" Nozomi continued.

"Sorry…" I replied.

I can hear her giggling.

"That's my Ericchi… don't lose, ok?" she said,

I giggled at her,

"I'll do my best… Nozomi."

I can't hear her talking for a while until she said cheerfully,

"Good luck, Soldiers!"

"Umi-chan, Eli-chan, Maki-chan! good luck!" Kotori said as the others followed her to cheer too.

The creature wakes up again.

Umi used Agilao again, and since we don't need to ice break it and Maki already mind charged, she just go straight to use Niflheim as Umi do Bufudyne while I just stand guard so I can save up my spirit for something else later.

As the Ice break wore off, we repeated again in the same order again to take it down. It was indeed an easy fight since we were able to manage our teamwork nicely.

To think about it, this place really tests my teamwork instead of my intelligent… and it actually forces me to do so. This kind of thing… I think it's only Nozomi that able to do this.

I suppose, she just really wanted to make sure we're united…. but… why though? There must be a reason why she wanted us all to do it. I mean… if she truly want to kill us, why trying to make us united? Perhaps she has a good intention… perhaps she isn't actually wants to kill us…

I believe there is still a kindness in her heart despites her cruel words back then.

Back to focus with the creature, we repeated the same procedure again and finally able to beat down the creature. We could see a green light turned on at somewhere around the finish area.

"Ah— I can see green light here, you all did it…?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes…" I replied.

"Great, now please press the button to unlock our door…" Nozomi said.

We headed to the green light and see a green button near it. We pressed it and we could hear a clicking sound somewhere.

"Thank you!" Honoka said.

"Thank you-nya!" Rin said.

"Thanks, now it's our turn!" Niko said.

"Make your own tablet, Ericchi, I want you to watch me…" Nozomi said.

"Right… Kitsune…." I called her.

Kitsune made a light blue tablet and handed it to me. Maki and Umi quickly walk behind me and to join watching.

Nozomi is on the screen along with Niko.

"Too bad we can't watch Honoka-chan and Rin-Chan…" Hanayo said.

"I can use my summons to do that since I will only need two summons here…" Nozomi said.

"How much summon you can do?" Umi asked.

"Hmm… I can do about three or four at once… I don't have enough power to do more than that for now…" Nozomi said.

We started to see the screen flying before Niko's channel activated and Niko handed her tablet to Nozomi. We can see the screen is flying along with a faint orange lamp that looks like coming from a lantern…. Then that crow is no doubt Nozomi's summon.

The screen showed Honoka and Rin in a room, they seem to notice the crow carrying Nozomi's tablet. They waved to us.

"Just in case you two forgot, Honoka-chan have to hit as hard as she can while Rin-chan have to push as fast as you can— don't get slipped or falling since it may be dangerous…." Nozomi said.

"Leave it to me-nya!" Rin said cheerfully.

"I'll do my best!" Honoka said cheerfully.

"Just ignore fire, you two are immune to them, right?" Nozomi asked.

"Yup! We are!" They said.

"Alright, now as for you Nikocchi… as a scout, you have to react the fastest in group— it's not about physical movement but more like something with brain works…" Nozomi said.

"I knew that one… let's just jump in into puzzle…" Niko said, I can't see her since the view isn't on her right now. But I can see Nozomi grinned.

"Then— You have to run as fast as you can and also dodging or blocking everything!" Nozomi said.

"W-What?!" Niko flustered. Nozomi giggled before she summoned a beast that looks very close to what we just fought before. It looks smaller— but it still looks somewhat wild.

"Just witness my power!" Nozomi said.

I can hear her summon roared. Nozomi jumped into the creature—I can see that she is now riding it and faced the view on Niko. She looks really pale.

"W…What the heck?" Niko smirked.

We can hear her summon roared again.

"Ready Honoka-chan?" Nozomi asked.

"Ready!" Honoka said. We can see her standing on a cart with Rin on the back. I think she will function like the horse power or something…

"Let's go!" Nozomi said cheerfully before Niko started to run and yelled,

"W-what the hell?! Nozomi! You're insane!"

"Run-Nikocchi! Run!" Nozomi said.

Rin and Honoka also started to run.

There's a lot of shadows appeared on both of their path, Honoka's path looks tougher, but she can swing her hammer around easily and defeated the shadows. I don't really understand about what happen on Nozomi's room though, but we see Niko is really running for her life while she dodge and block everything.

What happen to the shadows? Does Nozomi added one other summon we can't see right now?

I can hear Nozomi laughed happily as Niko keep yelling at her. Maki sighed,

"Serve her right…" she said.

"I thought you're about to say, I supposed to be the one who watch her running like that?" I asked teasingly.

"Oh, right-right, you're the cutie panther… you should've been the one who is trying to catch a prey…" Umi said.

"T-there! You two! Stop teasing me with Cutie Panther!" Maki retorted.

"Yup-yup, we're BiBi after all… not Cutie Panther…" I said.

She blushed and turned away from us.

Suddenly, we could hear someone crunching something from our earphone.

"Wh..who's that?" Umi asked.

"A-ah! sorry! I was hungry!" Hanayo said.

Hanayo connected her channel to mine.

I can see her and Kotori carrying a plate of cookies which all shaped like a rice ball.

"Looks delicious…" I said.

"Hehe… Diana made it for me…" Hanayo said.

Then I could hear someone's stomach growling. Maki's blush getting redder… that must be her.

"Haha.. Maki, you're hungry…" Umi said.

Then I can hear someone else' stomach growled. Umi started to blush. I giggled at them.

"Let me make you two some Piroshky…" I said before I beckoned to Kitsune.

"Aaahhh! Ericchi's Piroshky!" Nozomi shouted.

"The-hecckkkkkk! She sped up! Fuck-Fuck-Fuck-Fuck! Shiiiiiitttttttt!" Niko cussed as she buffed her own speed and ran faster. The pacing in her team doesn't look normal anymore.

"Honoka is Hungry too!" Honoka said.

"Rin-chan! We can have ramen after this!" Hanayo said.

"Waaaa! Rameeeeennnn!" Rin shouted as we can see her speeding up as well.

Umi and Maki started to giggle,

"We can wait for food then, let's gather up and take a break after this…" Umi said.

"Yeah… we should…" Maki said.

* * *

**A/N : Phew...**

**This is...lol.. hard...**

**but I'm working hard too! I will always finish what I've started! O_O**

**A few more chapters! Let's go~**


	26. True Ending Path : Part 5

**A/N : Ok, should be the final chapter for the maze, **

**Boss Battle chapter is next.**

**Thanks for Review/comment/faves/ follows! I appreciate it! **

* * *

Nozomi showed us a room to have our lunch,

It's a room with big garden on its side which can be seen through the giant glass window. It's a very comfortable place to have our lunch especially with the view of the blue sky.

Apparently too, Honoka's persona, Mui, can make some Japanese sweets for us, then Hanayo's persona, Diana, she love to make rices or anything related to it, Niko's persona too, Xiong Mao, she can make some cooking for us. Nozomi only wanted my cooking, or Kitsune's since it's still the same— but she don't mind with the others cooking to fill her stomach.

Maki's persona, Minerva— she provided us with a gentle music as we eat. Umi's persona, Sachi, she gave us some mineral water to drink. It's important to drink those, but she is a little bit too strict about it. She forced everyone to drink 2 liters in this lunch session.

Speaking of which though…

"Ah, everyone… I have something that I wanted to give…" I said.

Everyone looking at me,

"Accessories, do any of you actually need them?" I asked.

"Well, I think you can upgrade this ring that Kotori made for me…" Umi said. She showed me the ring on her finger. It's made of leather with a blue sea wave pattern. It's really beautiful but yes I think I can upgrade that.

"Ah, then please upgrade mine too!" Kotori said as she showed me her leather ring which has gray wind pattern.

"Honoka want one too!" Honoka showed me her leather ring which has red fire pattern.

Looks like they're all made by Kotori…

"We have a ring but I'm not sure if it can be upgraded…" Hanayo said as she showed me silver ring with green paint.

"Maki-chan bought us this and Niko-chan enchanted it with a power, nya!" Rin said, she showed me her silver ring with yellow paint.

"Hmm… I know about what Kotori's ring do, but what about yours?" I asked.

"Uh... well, my ring supposedly helps me to dodge better…" Hanayo said.

"But…why? You don't even need to dodge…" I asked.

"I…I don't know…" Hanayo said.

"My ring help me to block, nya!" Rin said.

"But you're better in dodging…" I said.

"G…Gh… is it alright if mine adding more spirits?" Maki asked.

"Yes, but I wouldn't use that if I'm you… you spend a lot of spirits on your skill set, you need something with regeneration or just maximize your damage." I said.

"M…Mine is giving me more attack…." Niko said.

"Nikocchi, you're not even attacking…" Nozomi sighed.

"Then just go trade up your rings…." I said.

They look into each other.

"Rin, go trade with Hanayo, Maki, go trade with Niko…" I said. They look somewhat shy. Did I say anything wrong?

"Or actually, just give all of your rings to me, let me twitch the usage or upgrade them…" I continued.

"Do…Do I need to give you my ring too?" Nozomi asked shyly.

Ah…right… that ring….

Kitsune made it. I don't really know what it used for, but I know it's already too good and I don't think it require more upgrade. I turned to Kitsune, she shook her head to me. Maybe she knows more about the ring that Nozomi currently wear?

"You're fine…" I said.

She blushed and turned away.

"What Nozomi's ring do?" Honoka asked.

"My ring…? Well…. It doubles my spiritual power… so I can use more magic and summon… Ericchi made it for me…." She said shyly.

"Doubles your spiritual power…? That's…. that's wow…" Umi said.

"T..Then! What about your ring, Eli?" Maki asked.

"Is..is it doubling your life or something?" Honoka asked.

I can't possibly tell them this is to replace one missing soul for the seals…

"Yes… something like that…" I said.

"W…woah… that's so…. Nice…" they said in awe.

I turned my eyes away. I can't stare at them if they are being like that.

"Now, just give me all of your rings and see if I can do any upgrade to it…" I said.

"Ah right!" Honoka said as she took off her ring and handed it to me. Everyone followed her to do the same too.

"Thanks. Please wait…." I said.

* * *

After we finished with Lunch and upgrades,

I decided to just add the opposite element defense to the Trio, that would be Ice defense and dodge to Honoka, Fire defense and dodge to Umi, Electricity defense and dodge to Kotori.

There's almost no one in our team have electricity element, but I can do it with The Magician or The Justice Arcana. I believe Nozomi can do it too, then Umi have one but she only has Zionga— the medium electricity attack.

At first I thought Rin would have one but she is in fact more into Fire than electricity, she only have decent defense to electricity while fire is her main element.

Then as for the other four, I just decided to upgrade their power, except for Hanayo. She doesn't need block at all since she already strong to almost all elements, so I twitched her ring usage into the same like Niko's new ring—increasing spiritual power and also halving its usage.

"Woah… it feels so different when using this…" Honoka said. I added a metallic part on the trio's leather ring.

"Yeah, I like it…" Umi said.

"I like this too!" Kotori said.

"I really like the new gems in the ring…" Hanayo said as she stares into the small emerald that Kitsune added on the ring.

"I really like the thicker and more decorative silver part-nya!" Rin said.

"It looks somewhat powerful, yeah…" Maki said.

"I like this pink quartz… it's shaped like heart…" Niko said.

I smiled to everyone.

"Now, since everyone is ready, shall we go further?" Nozomi asked.

"Yeah!" they replied.

"We're back to Lily White, Printemps and BiBi, until the seventh phase… then for the eighth phase… it's the hardest phase here... so let's go for broke. Honoka, Kotori, and Umi should be in one team. Maki, Niko, Rin, and Hanayo in one team. Then for the last…" Nozomi glanced at me, I can see her blushed a little.

"It's going to be the hardest room, so I think only me and Ericchi can handle it…" she said.

"Somehow I think the only hard thing in that room will be your love button down there…" Niko said.

I can see everyone suddenly blushed… what's a love button?

"Nikocchi…. Do you want to witness my power again?" Nozomi intimidated her.

"I...I mean! The hardest thing! Yeah!" Niko smirked.

"That's just the same thing idiot!" Maki yelled.

Nozomi grinned like a devil as she raised both of her hand and posed like she is about to grab someone's breast….. hmm.. is she?

"N…Nozomi! I'm just saying the truth!" Niko smirked in panic.

Everyone closed their eyes and sighed. Kotori and Hanayo clap their hand and began to pray. Nozomi is getting closer and closer to the frightened Niko.

"May you be in peace… Niko-chan…" Kotori whispered.

"Amen…." Hanayo said.

I can see Nozomi grab her breast and squeeze it really hard. That looks really hurt…

"Aaaaaaa!" Niko screamed.

* * *

Back into the BiBi team,

I hope they're getting better now… and well, I feel like I've done a lot of mistake to them too. Maybe we should really start over our agreement in team while waiting for Printemps and Lily White to finish their regular puzzle.

"So, how you will do the signal, Niko?" I asked.

"Well.. I've talked to Hanayo and Nozomi about this. They told me that we can signal each other with special words to tell them about what are we going to use. Nozomi used sport terms since Rin and Umi are good with them, then Hanayo used food names since Kotori and Honoka can remember them easily…. So it's basically not supposed to be you two that listen to me, it's me that should adjust to you two…" Niko said shyly.

"But we wouldn't want to make you forced to adjust to us, let's find something that we all have in common…" Maki said.

Something that we have in common….?

"Idiots?" Niko asked.

"Why am I an Idiot…" I asked.

"According to Nozomi, you're idiot…" Niko said.

"More like daft, but still the same thing anyway…" Maki said.

"But we can't possibly use that as signal…" I said.

We went to silence for a while….

"W-wait! I'm not an idiot! Why am I an idiot?!" Maki asked.

"You just realized that! You're late! Stupid!" Niko yelled.

"Why do you even suggest that? Silly!" Maki yelled.

They began to argue again with each other.

These two…. Sigh….

"Stop fighting… I'll be angry…" I said.

They look into me so sudden… it's like they have something in their eyes that tells me…. That's a brilliant idea…

Hmm…. Wait a minute…

Angry….

Ahh! I know!

"Ah! That's it!" I said.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Niko asked.

"Yeah, I'm thinking what you're thinking!" I said.

"Really? Is that the same with what I'm thinking?" Maki asked.

"Probably!" I said.

"Let's arrange it then!" Niko said.

* * *

It's finally our turn to do the puzzle,

Our room just opened and this should be a pretty difficult room as always— our room in this phase is unique because we are not moving forward but up like climbing up tower. We always have to be accurate with timing here. Also not to forget about the amount of damage we have to deal.

"Ready everyone?" I asked.

"Stop asking! Idiot!" they said.

That means they're ready.

"I'm going!" I said as I dashed to the first ladder,

"Moron!" Niko yelled.

She is signaling me to watch for the incoming shadow from the sideways rotation.

"It can't be helped!" Maki said as she jumped to the second ladder.

Means that she will take a lead step.

"Faggot!" Niko yelled.

Means that she has to watch for the shadows from bottom side, but that would be my task to eliminate them for now. I changed Kitsune to The Chariot Arcana, She is wearing hoodie like Rin's Arcana but its white and long, her weapon is a slim and long sword. This Arcana have a low defense, but it's very quick and flexible. The Area attack too has a wider range than any other Arcana except the Magician.

Kitsune cleaned the shadows in just a few second, then we moved up swiftly before the ladder started to fall and swallowed by the appearing darkness flood down there.

"It's not like I want to help you or anything!" Maki said as she offered her hand as she climbs next to me.

It means that she will help me jump and take the job to clean the next shadow. I should focus on grabbing the orb which is part of the puzzle. I need to give this orb to Niko once she is able to transport herself to the upper floor with Maki's help, but as for now I need to keep climbing up.

She threw me up before she quickly slid to the room on the side of the wall and stowed Minerva. That's where she supposed to go to help Niko getting up with the lift. I still have to hold the Orb until I could reach upper floor and unlock the room which supposed to be where I meet up with Niko and Maki.

Kitsune keeping me save from the ambushes while I keep on jumping through the ladders. Sometime I have to jump around the wall because the ladder doesn't looks save enough for me. It wasn't really a pain in the ass to finish this, but the last thing I have to do is a pain. There's several locks I have to unlock with one hand since the other hand carrying the orb. Kitsune tried to keep on watching the area.

I wish I have Maki's time control ability…

Or actually…

I do…

Kitsune turned to the Fortune Arcana and she paused the time for me. I can feel my energy drained very quickly. Perhaps this is why Maki was exhausted before. I tried to unlock all the locks before I deactivate the time stop. I jumped into the room along with Kitsune and locked the door again.

I turned around to see my surrounding. I can't see Niko and Maki here. Where are they?

I tried to check on my tablet that I kept on Kitsune's bag. I can see that they're still somewhere around the tower. But what takes them so long I wonder? Did they argue over something?

Either way, I think I need to be the one that make the move. I began to explore around the room. This room has a lot of books around the wall bookcase, then there's a small window on the side. I tried to check it out. This is indeed a tower with huge and beautiful garden on the side. It's like a fairytale.

Hmm… haven't I talked about this before? Something about maiden in the tower….. Rapunzel…?

"Ayase…" I could hear a voice from somewhere above me.

"Nozomi…?" I replied. I tried to look around the room. There's no one there.

"Why are you there? Come on up and let's have some fun…" she said—somewhat cute and sultry. I still can't see her around the room and there's no stairs or ladder around this room too. I can't even see other door too.

"I need to find Niko and Maki, I'll deal with you later…" I said.

I can hear her giggling.

"You're daft. I'm inviting you for fun, Ayase. Are you not tempted?" she asked.

"Not now…" I said as I just walk away from the window and began to search for any clue of Niko and Maki somewhere around this room. There must be a hidden switch or something around this place.

"Ayase, you're ignoring me!" I can hear her complained... now I heard her from outside… Hmm… is there anything outside?

I decided to check out the window again, then look through around the area.

I can see a long and braided violet hair along with golden vines hanging above me.

"Oh? Ayase isn't ignoring me…" she said.

"What on earth is this….?" I asked as I grab her hair.

"I thought you know about the Rapunzel story…" she said.

"I know, but why are you offering this to me…" I said.

"You're the prince… or… the thief that will steal my precious thing…" she said.

"I see… but I'm not interested right now. I still have to find Maki and Niko…" I said as I released it and went back to the room.

"Ayase! I'm only offering that to you… you don't want another climbing it up, right?" she said.

"What can climb up here anyway? Your hair isn't long enough for another to climb up from here!" I said.

"Really? Then what about the thing on the ceiling?" She asked.

I tried to look up into the ceiling.

A really huge spider-like creature has been watching me— and it shots a huge sticky web into me which I dodged quickly along with Kitsune. Whenever I see this thing at my place, I usually just let them go, but this time— well… they have to die.

I changed my Arcana into The Sun. This creature surely has weakness to it. It jumped into me and I dodged it quickly again before Kitsune slashed her fire sword into it. It looks pretty fragile enough, but it wasn't….

The shell it has is pretty tough and in fact— it's immune to fire. Now I wonder if fire is actually the thing I need for this.

I changed my Arcana again to The Empress. There's not much space around this room so an Arcana like The Empress will benefit me. Kitsune used Twin slash on the spider-like creature— I can see it getting a high damage from it and it falls to the ground.

It's weak to physical attack? Well... that's new. I rarely see anything like this.

As it fall, I noticed two figures wrapped in webs are kept under its stomach… one is small and the other one is tall…

Don't tell me…

I quickly approached it and tried to pull out the smaller figure first, then put it away. I was about to grab the other one but it wakes up again which I quickly smack down with my fist again before it once again fall in weak state.

I swiftly pulled out the second figure and place it away too. I suppose I can finish this thing now. Kitsune quickly slashed it again very swiftly before it exploded…

And giving birth to thousand small spiders— Hell, I squealed and quickly jump into the bookcase along with Kitsune.

"Kitsune! Don't jump too! Kill it!" I said.

She nodded and jump down again as she used her sword to spin around the area very quickly to kill those small spiders and they turned into dust.

I'm glad they're weak to physical attack… but still…

Those spiders are creepy and so crawly. I hate it when they're being like that. I climbed down from the bookcase and approached the two figures I just took out from it. I gently cut the webs with my knife starting from the bigger figure.

Just like what I thought. Red hair…

This is Maki…

Kitsune and I quickly peel off all the webs.

Maki fell to the ground and she seems to be…. Fainted? I hope I'm not too late.

What happen to them I wonder?

Kitsune went to peel off the other figure which probably be Niko.

After the two are clean from the webs, I changed my persona to The Priestess. Kitsune is now wearing white and long robe with hoodie, then using a big hand-fan as weapon.

Kitsune used Samarecarm to them.

The two woke up carefully after it.

"Urhh… where are we…?" Niko asked.

"I'm alive…?" Maki asked with lazy eyes.

"What happen?" I asked.

They turned to me.

"Ahhh! Eli! I'm glad you came to save us!" Niko shouted as she hugged me and began to cry.

"Yeah, what happen though?" I asked again.

"I don't really remember, but when I got into this room, we saw a giant spider… then we could feel something stab our feet… I don't know what that is but it was painful and we're paralyzed too after that…" Maki said.

"I swear I detect nothing other than the Giant Spider…" Niko said.

Ye-ah sure you're still blamed for missing that!" Maki said.

"D-Don't just blame me! Blame yourself too for not detecting it!" Niko yelled.

"Now-now, where we should put the orb?" I asked.

"Oh… well, it supposed to be up there, but… the lift isn't even able to get up there…" Maki said.

Hmm…

"I'm sure there's a way to get to the upper floor…" Niko said.

There is….

"You found anything, Eli? I believe your eyes are still a lot keener than her.." Maki said.

"H-Hey!" Niko protested.

"Wait a minute…." I said before I gave the orb to Niko and went all the way to the window.

I looked up again, the long braided hair still hanging. I tried to pull it, it seems very strong and I should be able to climb this.

I step on the window.

"W-wait! Eli! We're supposed to go up! Not down!" Maki said in panic.

I ignored her and keep on doing what I wanted to do.

I climbed up with the hair— it's not a very high place but it made me a little curious. Is she actually there?

As I reached to the top, I stowed Kitsune and she flew to me in card form. I can see there's no one there and the hair isn't hers. It's just a fake hair that tied strongly into the pillar. Then there's also a small podium which probably be the orb.

"Eli?" I can see Maki looks confused as she looks around through the window.

"Up here…" I said.

Maki turned up and noticed the hanging fake hair.

"Climb it, it's save…" I said.

Without comment, Maki began to climb the hair and Niko followed her. They got up here in no time.

"Told you she has keener eyes…" Maki said to Niko.

"Hmpmh!" Niko pouts.

Well... actually… someone is telling me about this… but ah well… I can't mention it to them yet. I still don't know her true intention.

"Ah! That's the podium.." Niko said before she ran to it. She placed the orb on the podium.

Then we could see it began to shine after Niko did something on it.

"Done… let's tell the others…" Niko said.

We turned on our walkie-talkie on our glasses.

"We're done, where are you all?" I asked.

"Ah, Ericchi, we just finished the extra puzzle too. It was fun!" Nozomi said happily.

"I..It's not fun! So scary, Nya!" Rin said in horror.

"It was, I really like the part where we got chased by the ghost! I always want to try it!" Umi said cheerfully.

Looks like they're having fun…

"We already placed the orb on the podium too and it shines!" Nozomi said.

"Harasho, the same with us…" I said.

"We should be able to move to the next phase after Printemps placed the orb…" Nozomi said again.

"Let me try connecting to the Printemps…" Niko said.

She tried to connect with her tablet and it's connected so quickly.

"Printemps, BiBi and Lily White is finished with the Puzzle, what about—…." Before Niko could finish, Hanayo screamed. We can see the view on the screen is moving very quickly.

"Someone pleaseeee heeeeeeeeellllppp! Aaaaaaaaaaaa!"

I guess they're still on the run….

"Eeeeekk! Crawly-crawly legless nurseeeee!" Kotori screamed.

"With chopping knifeeeee and Bell peppers!" Honoka screamed.

Just what on earth they're doing...

"P...P-Pyramid headdd! Aaaaaaaaa!" Hanayo screamed again as we could hear her still running.

Pyramid head? I wonder what that is…. Sounds fun.

"Woaah! That one! You can't kill that one! Keep running!" Nozomi said.

"J..Just…what the hell is this place…." Niko sighed.

"Nozomi… just why you have so many horrors in this place…" Maki asked.

"I like Horrors… I'm a big fan of Pyramid head because he can do deadly Nipple twist in the movie!" Nozomi said.

"What….." Maki and Niko said lazily.

She somewhat remind me with what written on that newspaper…. Ayase Eli the Nipple twister… sigh….Did she actually really likes nipple twist? I'll make sure to try doing it to her later and see how she reacts.

"I'm not sure that's a horror or a porn…" Niko said.

"You should try watching it with me later, Nikocchi! Ericchi doesn't like watching horror so you can watch it with me…" Nozomi said.

"No thanks…. You're horror enough…" Niko replied.

"Excuse me Nikocchi?" Nozomi's voice changed to gloom.

"N-Nothing!" Niko said.

"Anyway, so what can we do now?" I asked.

"We have to wait Printemps to finish this phase to move on into the next phase…." Nozomi said.

"Is there no way of us to help them out?" I asked.

"Nope, the rule of Puzzle is three people at once…" Nozomi said.

"So I guess we're stuck here until they can finish the extra puzzle…" Maki said.

"Something like that…" Niko said.

We all sighed.

"But at least we finished this puzzle without any errors…" I said.

"Huh? We got caught by the spiders…." Maki said.

"Yeah…." Niko said.

I smiled to them.

"But we have a team-work and we're all safe…" I said.

"True…" Niko said shyly.

"Yeah… you're right…" Maki replied shyly too.

I gave them pat on the back.

"Let's be a good team, ok?" I said.

Niko and Maki turned to me and smiled,

"Yeah, we're BiBi…!" Niko said.

"Eh? You're not into Cutie panther again?" Maki asked.

"I...I just think it fits now!" Niko said.

"But you were all into Cutie Panther before!" Maki said.

"BiBi is fine!" Niko said.

"You said Cutie Panther!" Maki yelled.

"Now is BiBi!" Niko yelled back.

They began to argue again.

Oh well…. Wonder how we will do it in the next phases….

* * *

We finally get through all phases until the seventh phase,

It was a rough phases as they suddenly messed up with their signaling words. If only we practiced more with that, but either way we made it with hard work. We're taking a short break too before going to the eighth phase.

"When I heard you all signaling… we really thought you're all fighting…" Umi said.

"They're literally fighting nya…" Rin said.

"I mean… fighting each other…" Umi said again.

"I'm seriously worried too but it was all just another signaling method…strange one… but you all made it anyway…" Hanayo said.

"Yeah….." I, Maki, and Niko said before we sighed.

"Alright, everyone, this is the last phase that I know about. We will gather up again after this phase to examine the next phase…" Nozomi said.

"Alright!" Honoka replied cheerfully.

"Tell us when you're done, let's open the next door all together…" Nozomi said again.

"Ok! Let's go nya! We almost made it to the last!" Rin said happily as she marched to the middle path along with Maki, Niko, and Hanayo.

"Let's go!" Honoka said cheerfully as she walks to the right path along with Kotori and Umi.

We're left alone here. Nozomi remained quiet and staring at me with her shy face.

"So… Ericchi…" she said, I can see her twiddling her fingers.

"Do you…. Want to do it after or before?" she asked.

"Do what?" I asked back.

"Ericchi! You're the one who asked me for that!" She said.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Ahhhh! Ericchi! Did you forget what you ask to me?!" she looks upset.

What did I do wrong? Why she is suddenly upset at me?

"Maybe, what did I ask?" I asked.

"That!" she said.

"What is that?" I asked again.

"You were asking for that! How could you forget?!" she asked me angrily.

She is still cute when angry…

"You keep saying that, if you are not telling me I wouldn't know…" I said.

She pouts very cutely.

"Th..th…that Ericchi! That!" Nozomi said again nervously. Her face blushing madly...

I think it will take a while to get the answer.

"Let's just do the puzzle and talk about it later, ok?" I said.

"Fine!" she said as she pouts cuter and walks into the left path. I decided to follow her.

She seems to be less upset as she walks…

But…

Seriously though… what did I ask to her?

* * *

We finally reached the room we should deal with,

Nozomi seems to be quiet as she starts to examine the room. This place is dominated by thick glasses as the wall. I can see a huge aquarium on the left side of the wall, then a huge and beautiful garden on the right side of the wall. The floor also made of glass and I can see ocean floor under it— along with the fishes and corals. The ceiling also made of glasses and we can see the beautiful sky from it. This place is seriously beautiful with all nature scenery around us.

"Ericchi…" she called me.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Can I…. borrow Kitsune?" she asked.

"Borrow Kitsune?" I wondered.

"Yes… I'm…. I'm a summoner… I can take control of Kitsune…" she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well… I…. I want to spend time with you… I got a little too tired from all the puzzles, so…..I…. I want to …. I want to spend time with you…..uhm…" she blushed madly.

"What is it related with taking control over Kitsune?" I asked.

"I…If I control Kitsune, I can finish this puzzle in just ten seconds…" she said.

Hmm… should I let her borrow Kitsune?

I can let her borrow since she seems to be really wants to spend time with me, but I can just refuse and go do the puzzle with her….

_[I decided to let her borrow]_

I handed Kitsune card to her.

She looks really surprised as I gave it to her.

"E…Ericcchi…. You…. You believe me?" she said softly.

"Yup, go on…" I said.

She smiled happily.

"Thank you, Ericchi! I'm so happy!" she said.

I just gave her a smile.

She turned around and break Kitsune's card. Kitsune summoned in The Fool form.

"This Puzzle is difficult with two people since this requires the same mind on every single step, but with just one mind controlling over two summon, this will be very easy…" Nozomi said as she summoned a creature— a dark horse with bull horn, blue fire as tails and hair.

I wonder… are they actually personas? Or… are they just demons? I know she is a demon summoner, but she know a lot about persona too, is it related?

Nozomi changed Kitsune into The Empress form. Then I can see her jumped into the dark horse and began to run through the halls— slashing a lot of things that I don't even know why. They even jumped around appearing panel up then down and I noticed Kitsune keep changing Arcana in a few steps, I don't think I know what they're actually doing… but either way, Kitsune card returned after ten second.

She was then giving it back to me. I put her back to my pocket.

"Here, Ericchi... now we should be able to take a pleasant walk…" she said shyly.

I smiled at her before I held her hand.

"Then, let's go…" I said.

We walk through the place quietly. She is really shy right now. It made me feel somewhat wanting to do some little force to her. I don't know why. But perhaps I should try to make a topic instead of suddenly groping her.

"This place is really beautiful, Nozomi…" I said.

"Is it?" she asked.

"Yep… with all these natural scenery… I feel very comfortable here… despites all the fogs…" I said.

She remained quiet.

"but honestly, from all these views… there's only one place that really catch my eyes…" I said again.

"Where…?" she asked.

I stopped. She also stopped to see me.

"Wherever you are…." I said as I gently stroke her hair.

She blushed and turned away.

"Ericchi… you're charming me again…. It's hard to resist you know, especially to see you in that clothes…" she said.

I remained quiet to watch her shy eyes. She made me want to touch her more…

"Do you still need to resist me?" I whispered.

I can hear her giggle softly.

"I guess not…" she said with a sweet smile.

I grab her closer and kissed her deeply. She hugged me tight and began to join my lips on the play. My hand began to explore her body as our lips touched each other. I can feel her dragging me to the left wall. Seems like she wanted to do it over there instead of in the middle of this place…

My hands started to grope around her waist and trailing down to her ass. She still hugged me tight as she also sucked my lips timidly. I play along with her, also began to lick around and inside her mouth. I really like her taste for some reason. It's like everything of her is very likeable without exception.

I gave her neck some gentle kisses, too bad she is wearing a costume right now. I feel like opening it and giving her breast some kisses too… beggar can't chose though. We're not supposed to be in this kind of situation right now.

Perhaps I should just focus on what's down there… but I also like her body scent right now. Perhaps it was getting stronger after all the works out in the previous phases.

I sniffed around her body, she started to giggle as I did it…

"Ericchi! There! You're acting like a dog!" she said.

Speaking of dog…

I grinned at her and turned her around.

"E…Ericchi?" she wondered.

I grab her waist and pressed my crotch on her. I may not be able to do it like a real male, but I can do this.

I slipped my fingers under her skirt and prod it on her core. I can hear her moaned as I did it. Perhaps I should go deeper now since I feel like she is already wet. I let my fingers sneaked in through her underwear, then I realized I'm still using glove. I took it out again and bit my glove— taking it off from my hand and sneak my fingers back in.

Now I can feel the sticky liquid here, then I began to rub from her core to her tip of hollow entrance. I may not be able to her clearly but I could feel the liquid made an exotic noise that I somehow love to hear. She bent down and holds herself on the glass wall— watching the fishes that swimming around the aquarium. It feels really funny to do this while watching and being watched by those fishes.

But I don't really care. I just keep rubbing my fingers inside and sometime prodding in to tease her and myself. I really can't wait to lick her but it just feels better if my desire to do it is postponed until it almost reaches to the top. Let's save the best for the last.

I wonder if I can kiss her now… I missed her lips already… maybe I can do this…

I moved to her side, grabbing one of her breast and rub it gently as I insert my finger from the backside. Then I pushed her up a little to tell her that I want to kiss her. She understands my intention and began to kiss me as well.

I inserted the second finger and slide it a little faster. I can hear her moaning louder as she kept kissing me. She began to use her hand to touch mine as well. I think I'm also wet down there too, but I wonder what she wanted to do with it.

I can feel her inserted her finger as well, then started to twitch my hardened core. It was somewhat ticklish but I like it— and it made me feel like gripping her closer to me. So I dragged her closer— and I didn't expect her to move her legs closer, released my finger off hers, then she hopped on me, crossing her legs around my waist. I tried to hold her body while also looking for a way to insert my finger back in again in this position. She released her fingers off mine and showed her wet fingers to me.

I remained quiet as I watch her wet fingers, wondering what she going to do with it.

She smiled and leading my eyes down— she inserted her wet fingers into her own and moaned.

That….

That just….

Somehow ticking something inside me.

I bent down and placed her on the ground, she looks a little astonished. Though for some reason, I wanted to bents her legs up and penetrated my two fingers very roughly on her… and I decide to actually do it after I watched her blushing face staring at me as if she wanted it too.

"Ericchi! Be gentle!" she said between her moan, yet I keep on going with this pace. Somehow… even when she started to screams and placed both of her hands on her own cheek— I have no will to make it any slower. I made it even faster and added third fingers into it.

"Ericchi! It hurts!" she moaned as she keeps struggling.

I still don't want to care about that yet. It supposed to be elastic, right? I think it can make it even if I insert five fingers in? A whole fist…?

Worth a try while I'm in it. I'm curious anyway.

I tried to do four fingers…sliding it for a while as I watched Nozomi writhed in pain. Why am I not feeling a single guilt from it?

Then I tried to put in my thumb in and managed to get the whole fist in….

It feels so warm and good— I just somehow have a strange pride in it. I slid my whole fist deep into her. She screamed louder and her face seems to be between enjoyment and pain— for me at least. I just feel like she enjoys it…. or maybe it was my delusion?

I feel her being more tensed as I kept sliding my fist in. She began to cry as she moans and scream louder.

"Ericchi! Stop! Stop! I'm going to…" she took a deep breath. I can feel something coming out from her and it's so warm. I released my hand off her and—wh…what the…. Blood?

Did…did I hurt her?

"You tore it…. now you have to marry me Ericchi…" she said

"Wha….what….?"

"My hymen! You tore it!" she said again as she smiled at me.

Hymen…. One that so called as mark of virginity…

I tore it…? It didn't tore up in the first time?

"I…I'm sorry…. Does it hurt?" I asked.

"It is! So marry me and the pain will be worth it!" she said again.

"I… I will…." I said.

But how? I feel like cursing myself now…. what I've done…. I feel a faint headache now…

She giggled at me.

"That's my Ericchi. Now help me walk…." she said.

Oh dear, does it really hurt?

"I…I can heal you! Will that work?" I said as I helped her to stand up.

"Nope! I'm not going to let you escape that too… you have to marry me before you do your duty…" she smiled at me.

Oh dear… oh dear….. I know I have to be responsible…but….I'm going to disappear? Then she wants me to marry her before? How?!

"It doesn't have to be officially! I accept anything as a sign of it! Like… call me as your wife now?" she asked teasingly.

Is she teasing me now? But I really did take her virginity! What should I do?!

"Don't panic now Ericchi!" she giggled.

I remained quiet as I watch her cleaning her tears from her face.

"I like the pain…. And it was nothing too… every time I spend with you is already a pain… a sweet pain…Ericchi…" she said as she took out her handkerchief and clean up my hand.

"A pain that worth in every second… I already know you will have to disappear ever since I met you…." She continued as she took my glove and wears it back to my hand.

"But I want you either way…. You made me fall for you in each day, you made me want you in every time…. And there is no if in this, Ericchi. You and I are meant to meet each other… you and I are meant to feel this love… and we both have our own burden…." She continued again as she stare into me sweetly.

"Nozomi…."

I don't know what to say to that…. now I feel guilty but…. I know I have to disappear… for her… for everyone….

"I love you Ericchi!" she said again sweetly.

If only there's a way to keep her with me…. If only there's something I can do about it….

I love her smile, her love, her passion, her comfort…. I love everything about her… but I love the world too and she is too… a world for me…

"Nozomi… I love you too…" I said as I hugged her.

She hugged me back as she nuzzled against me.

I don't know what to say now… I feel an ache in my heart… and I want to hug her close a little longer.

"Sheesh… Ericchi, you have a strange mind you know that?" she whispered.

"What strange mind?"

"You're wild… you do what you want to do… but you can be so polite and disciplined at times… then, you can be so flirty and forceful…. But also so ignorant about love at times… you keep changing face with times and they're all truly coming from your heart…. But that's what you are as The Fool…. And I love it…" she said.

"Then… what about you as The Jester?" I asked.

"Me…? Well….I made myself able to change to another so that people like me….or at least, pay attention to me… just like how children are… it's nothing like you… but we're equal…." she replied.

"So we're equally strange?" I asked.

She giggled.

"Yes, we're both strange, Ericchi… but life isn't fun without you…" she said.

"My life is fun because of you too…" I said.

She smiled at me.

We stare into each other quietly for a while before we got a call from the others on Nozomi's tablet. Nozomi accepted it.

"We just finished, Nozomi! Active your earphone! Honoka and the others are finished too!" Niko said.

"We will be there soon…" Nozomi said.

We active our earphone and we could hear Honoka and Rin talk about each other puzzle. I missed the early details but it seems like their puzzle is actually difficult but they are all able to make it somehow.

"Hello…" I said.

"Eli-chan! How was your puzzle?" Honoka asked.

"Fun…" I said as I winked to Nozomi.

Nozomi giggled.

"It was painful though!" Nozomi said.

"Our puzzles are painful too! We can't miss a single timing or we will get hurt by the traps!" Honoka said.

"Mine have to be really gets the right power amount, nya! It's annoying since Niko-chan always mess up with the counting!" Rin said.

"What about yours? What are you two doing?" Honoka asked.

Uhm…. How do I say it….. maybe this…

"I have to insert the right amount and speed or it will explode too early?" I said.

Nozomi snorted.

"Whoa… that sounds like decoding bomb or something, must be very complex…" Honoka said.

"Wait a minute, Nozomi, did you just snorted?" Niko asked.

"Ericchi exploded the bomb with her fist!" Nozomi said as she giggled.

"And you're laughing on that… how insane are you…" Niko said.

"T..Thats dangerous, Eli-chan… are you ok?" Hanayo asked.

"She is perfectly fine! But that teach her a lesson to not being too forceful next time!" Nozomi said.

"I thought it's going to be a perfect run since you two are together…" Niko said.

"Ah? Nikocchi is complimenting us… but no it's not sadly. I got a little accident myself… but we're fine…" Nozomi said.

"I guess that room is just really difficult then…" Niko said.

"I wonder how hard that is to make them working hard…" Umi said.

"We have our challenge… now let's get to the next phase, ok? We shouldn't waste too much time…" Nozomi said.

"Yeah!"

* * *

We gathered on the next room.

This place is somewhat strange, as if it has a lot of podium with roman numbers but there's nothing to place here. We noticed there are three doors and it probably has something to do with these podiums. We also noticed the floor is made of glass and we can see ocean floor from here too.

It's a lot beautiful from here because there are a few bright corals that shine down there.

"So I guess we have to split up again now?" Niko asked.

"Yes, let's get back to Lily White, BiBi, and Printemps to investigate…" Umi said.

"I agree, it's the most balanced team…" Hanayo said.

"Alright, then let's search around with that team…" I said.

"Nozomi-chan, are you sure you're ok, nya?" Rin asked.

"Me…? I'm ok… what's up?" Nozomi replied calmly.

"Your walk is a little strange, nya…" Rin said. That's awesome of her to be able to notice it. I thought she was able to cover it up nicely. I can't tell them it because I just fisted her a while back too.

"Do you need heal?" Hanayo asked.

"Please don't heal me now. I'm fine!" Nozomi said.

"Are you sure?" Hanayo asked.

Suddenly, Niko healed her. Nozomi got surprised and she quickly turned to Niko.

"Ni….Nikocchi…." she said in anger.

"What? I was being nice!" Niko said.

Nozomi gloomed as she approach her.

"W-what the heck?! Why now?" Niko smirked.

Nozomi quickly grab her breast and squeezed it really hard.

"Aaaaaaaa!"

Everyone sighed as they watched it.

I guess I'm the only one who know about the reason… but either way, I think I'll just tell her this…

"Nozomi, promise is a promise. That part doesn't matter…" I said.

Nozomi turned to me…

"Ericchi…." She looks at me in awe.

I smiled at her.

"Alright then, it's ok!" she said as she smiled to me sweetly and released Niko.

"Now let's go everyone! Let's finish this!" Umi said as she pointed to a door and walk to it

"Go-go Lily-white! Let's do our best!" Rin and Nozomi said in high spirit as they follow her.

"Let's go too, everyone!" Honoka said as she marched to the other door along with Kotori and Hanayo.

"Printemps—Oui! Bon Appétit!" Kotori and Hanayo said cutely.

Maki and Niko stare at me.

"Let's go?" I asked.

"Stop asking, idiot!" they said.

I wish we have better signaling method now…. but we already agreed to it…. ah well…

* * *

BiBi team,

We're exploring around the area, though we couldn't find anything that looks special. This place that we're exploring is like just a place to keep a few unique statues which we can't move from its place.

"Sheesh, none of them looks loose enough to be moved…" Niko said.

"Yeah, there's no hidden switch anywhere too… what about you, Eli?" Maki asked.

I've been browsing around too, even trying to look around the curtains around the room. I can't find anything.

"No… sorry…" I said.

"Hey…you two, what do you think about this one?" Niko asked. We turned to her. She is standing in front of a statue… it's a statue of…

"Nine tailed fox…?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's very close to your Kyuubi no Kitsune…" Niko said.

"You're right…" I said.

This one really close to humanoid Nine-tailed fox…. The statue is sitting right in front of a gate.

Maki approached us.

"Huh? Now I think these statues might made sense…" Maki said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I've heard stories, but also some other stories that only told from mouth to mouth yet never be written or being paid attention of…" Maki said.

"What stories?" Niko asked.

"Hmm… have you ever heard of the story about Fox wife and Tanuki Husband?" Maki asked.

"No… Can they even breed…" I replied.

"It's a mythology, Eli… but anyway, that story is about betrayal, loyalty and trickery. You might can find that story online, but anyway. This is another story that I used to hear and pretty much summarized in these statues…" Maki said as she beckoned to us to watch from the furthest statue.

"There was once a female Tanuki whose family got slaughtered by hunters after they failed on their attempt to steal in the nearby village…" she started as she showed us a statue of female Tanuki standing near dead Tanuki.

"Since then, she always lives all by herself. At first she was living finely in the forest, yet day by day, the forest began to be explored by humans and they even build home there— more importantly, they started to shoo her away and call her as nuisance for them…" Maki continued again as she showed us a few statues that pretty much tell about it.

"At first, she was so confused by that, she thought it was because they always think Tanuki as a thief— just because of what her family used to do back then…. And she started to think of a way how to make them forget about that and be friend with human, she want to be liked and being taken care of too…" she continued again with the story as we keep going through the room.

"But all of her attempt was failure. Human always brush her away and even if she hasn't do anything, they attempted to murder her at once... then at one day, she decided to try to convince one man and remained on his side even when he tried to brush her away, but it was useless and she got beaten until she was close to her death…. Then got dumped into a pit which was told to be full of demon…" Maki continued, we're close to the Nine-tailed fox statue.

"She thought she was hopeless, so she just lay down there and waiting for her death…. But she was wrong. A demon offered her a deal… the deal was about her being carrier and master of their kind forever, but she have to trick the gate guardian to unleash the greatest demon into the world…" she said as she stopped at the nine-tailed fox statue.

"This nine-tailed fox here should be what they call as the gate guardian… I don't really know about the rest though…. I was angry too when my granpa stopped in this part…" Maki said.

"This gate guardian…. Eli…. If you're Kitsune… then you are a gate guardian?" Niko asked.

"Me…? No way…." I said.

"That story is already over five thousand years ago too. She can't be possibly that. Beside, Nine-tailed fox isn't only one too. There are so many of them but mostly they're tasked to protect something as if being the seal of a gate and remain there forever… or at least being a key." Maki replied.

"I see…. what do you think will happen next?" Niko asked.

"I think the Tanuki will still trying to do its job. It was a deal she made with a demon— and demons are always true to their promise although it always involves some trickery. But what does she care about the world anyway? She was being humiliated by the world— I think she will have a deep grudge on human being as well…" Maki said.

"True…." Niko said.

Just right after that, we could hear Niko got a call on her tablet. Niko accept it.

"BiBi! Please gather up again! Lily White found a clue about this room…" Hanayo said.

"Alright, thanks!" Niko said.

"Let's go then…?" I asked.

"Stop asking, idiot!" they replied.

* * *

We gathered up again in the room,

Printemps and Lily White already waited for us there.

"What do you see in your room, BiBi?" Honoka asked.

"We just found a few statues and Maki tell us story about it…" I said.

"Ah, I see, I'm curious about that story but maybe we can share that after this finished…" Umi said.

"What about Printemps?" I asked.

"We found nothing! The room we're exploring are just room full of old Japanese fashion…" Honoka said.

And they seem proud of that… okay…

"Alright, so this is what we found…" Umi said as she showed us a map. It's a map of this room and apparently… there are about twenty podiums here, one of them is hidden in the center.

"We need to place our Persona card on the correct podium. Just look at the number of your persona Arcana, then place it on the podium, Nozomi will do the rest of the empty podium…" Umi said.

"Why not just tell her to do everything?" Niko asked.

"We can't, we need a big power to active the hidden podium in the center…" Umi said.

"My cards are not as strong as your persona cards, they're all dispose-able. Besides, it just going to takes a while too. You won't lose your cards…" Nozomi said.

"I think it's better if we all distribute too…" Kotori said.

"Yup, let's always do everything together…" Hanayo said.

"Alright, let's do this!" Honoka said cheerfully.

I tried to look for number zero podium, but it looks like it start from one. Maybe the hidden podium is The Fool?

I decided to wait them finish.

As they placed their card, the podium closed itself and began to shine.

"Ah! looks like it's working-nya!" Rin said.

"Yeah, it is just like the instruction!" Umi said.

The middle podium appeared from above and it's actually podium for The Fool.

I keep staring at it for a while.

"Go on, Eli-chan… that should be yours…." Honoka said.

"Yup, let's finish this!" Umi said.

Alright then…..

I walked to the podium and placed Kitsune card on it.

Nothing happen…

"Maybe you should step a little further?" Umi asked.

I took one step back.

Still nothing happen.

"Do another…" Nozomi said.

I took another step— and suddenly the floor gone and I fell on the water.

What on earth is this…

I tried to get up but the glass floor is solid again. I can see Maki and Niko ran first and they tried to slam the glass floor. Honoka tried to use her hammer to break the floor yet nothing happened to the floor. I also can see Maki tried to use her gun, but the bullet didn't do any damage to the floor.

I can see Kotori and Hanayo looks panic, Umi and Rin too are trying to break the floor.

I couldn't hear them but I can feel how panic they are by just looking.

But someone is missing….

Nozomi….

Where's Nozomi?

Where is she?

I tried to look around and couldn't find her on the surface. I tried to look around me but she is nowhere to be found too.

Damn it…

I can see darkness spawning from the ocean floor and it's coming towards me…

How do I get out of this?

* * *

**A/N : so let's see if anyone have guesses here about what actually happening. It's a pretty common plot for my opinion...**

**I can't wait to write the next FF story too btw! lol. I saw a few funny KotoUmi stuff on the internet and idea just popping out everywhere on my head lol.**


	27. True Ending Path : Part 6

**A/N : Phew...**

**This is...just...wow...lol... taking so long but I hope you're still enjoying it!**

**Thanks for review/comments/faves/follows! I love it.**

* * *

I woke up on a strange place,

I don't really remember what actually happen to me but the only thing I remember was something cold grasping into me as I watched Maki cried in desperation as the others also began to cry with all eyes on me. What happen to me?

I noticed that something binding both of my arm, it feels strong yet gentle, like a cloth. My eyes can't see properly but all the fogs are getting so thick. Where's my glasses? Why am I tied on bed?

I tried to look around before I realized a figure is sitting in front of me.

"Ayase, good morning…" she said sweetly.

"Nozomi…?" I tried to focus my eyes on the figure that covered in fog.

"You can't see? Then let me help you with this…" I can see her casting something into me.

I could feel my eyes getting a little burnt feeling, though as I tried to wink, the fog disappeared— it just close to wearing my glasses, even better. This place looks like a giant hall with pillars everywhere.

I can see Nozomi… or was it… the other Nozomi sitting right in front of me with only underwear on. I tried to look on myself and I'm still fully clothed. Hmm… what is she trying to do here…?

"Can you see now? I really like it when you're looking into me, you know…" she said.

"Nozomi…. what are you planning and why am I tied here?" I asked.

She giggled before she crawled on me.

"Hmm… why? Maybe I just wanted to remind you this is how we did our last intimacy…. Many-many years ago…" she said.

Just what is she talking about now…

"I'm your wife, Ayase, you always give me what I want… you always let me do whatever I want to do. Even if it makes you work so hard to achieve it… but you did it for me anyway…" she continued.

I remained quiet to listen.

"I always love you because of that, Ayase. You've become my reason to live since many-many years ago…." She continued as she brushes her hand into my jaws.

"As your wife, I want you to be happy too… and… I'll protect you too… I will guide you to the true path…" she whispered as she gets her face closer to me.

"I wouldn't want you to be tricked by the other me…" she whispered again before she kissed me on my lips.

What does she mean by… tricked by the other her?

"Did you know…. Ayase, at the end of the year… the seal that guard the lock of the ten headed dragon sealing room will start to get loose. By then, you won't be the only one that able to open it. Everyone will be able to open it…" she said as she gropes my breast.

"She will create a portal on the sky, and kill herself… which probably will be done secretly….once those are done, she will wait for someone to open the seal— which probably be you or the others… her soul will enter the portal and becomes the main soul which control the main head of the ten headed dragon…" she continued again as she massaged me.

"And she will be undefeatable…" she emphasized the last word.

"So… basically… she is the ten headed dragon?" I asked.

"Yes… and she knows you'll wake the dangerous Arcana, called The Hunger. You will devour her and the world, causing you to create another reality where all your desire will be satisfied without exception…and you won't be able to fully control it since she is living in you…like a parasite…" she continued.

That's…. disturbing… but there must be a reason why, right?

"What about the urn you broke? I don't understand what it means…" I said.

"That? Well… that's because I want you to be reborn. I want to be together with you again… forever if possible…" she replied.

I remained quiet to listen… it feels like she will need to explain me further.

"The world doesn't need to be saved. You don't have to be the seal… that piece of me can be the seal, I created her so that she can be the seal or let's say, the one that control the ten-headed dragon… but I didn't expect her to suddenly be selfish and planning to do such thing… but more importantly, she took you from me…. She even had sex with you… I'm jealous, you know! Even we're just the same, I can't feel what she feels and she can't feel what I feel." She explained.

"You made her born into the world so that she can be sacrificed— it's no wonder if she rebel… who want to be sacrificed by others anyway? It has to come from her own will…" I said.

She smirked to me wryly.

"If she doesn't want to do it, I'm fine to be the one who do it. After all, I'm a guardian, right? It is my duty and—…"

"You don't have to be the one who do it! Let her do it! Kill her now if possible so that I can devour her and the other dragons with my Hunger…" she cuts in.

"Nozomi….?"

"Even if it means to live with corruption in me, it's going to be worth it! It's going to worth every second because you will take care of me right? You always love me no matter what, right? Because Ayase truly love me, right?" she began to cry.

I… I don't know what to say….

"Ayase's love is true and deep… I want to love Ayase in the same way too!" she cried.

"Nozomi… I…."

Before I could say a thing, she kissed me on my lips.

"Relax now, Ayase, let me love you…" she whispered.

I don't know what to do or what to say... I can't move my hands anyway….

She keeps kissing me on my lips while I just tried to give her a slight respond.

I feel like I cheated on my relationship, but technically I'm not since they're supposedly to be the same person… just in different body….

"Why are you doubting, Ayase? You can be aggressive on me… I like it that way too…" she said.

Hmm…should I?

She sat on me closer and kissing me deeper and deeper. I can feel her tongue trying to invite me to play with her. She also sucked my lips as I open it a little for her.

I still don't know what to do. Is this called cheating? I don't want to cheat on the one that I love especially when I'm already committed. This is strange…

"Nozomi… I know you're her too… but… I… I feel strange. I don't want to cheat on her…" I said.

"Cheat? You're not cheating! I am the real one and she is just my copy!" she said.

"Uh… but still… I'm in relationship with your copy…" I said.

"You are married to me since long-long time ago before you're reborn! I'm your wife, Ayase! I'll be forever your wife!" she said.

Oh… really? Hmm…. I'm confused now….so… I cheated on her before I cheated on her?

"Tsk.. Ayase… I'll just arouse you now, ok?" she said.

Okay? I don't know what to do too anyway… she tied me on the bed like this… or actually I just wanted it too? I know I can unbind myself. I'm good with magician trick…

But… perhaps I just wanted to see how she does things?

She crawled down and began to push my legs up. She pulled my underwear and started to lick my core. It feels so good and strange in the same time. It feels very similar…but also different in the same time. It's like she is a lot more experienced.

I guess she is though? I mean… if she is the real one then she probably has been living from long-long ago? How old to be exact and what is she to be able to live that long and still have such a beauty like this?

Watching her to lick my core made me feels a little proud for some reason, especially when she glanced at me at some times. I can feel her began to suck into mine too…

"Harasho…" I said.

"You like it? Are you up for cowgirl?" she asked.

"Cow girl?" I asked back.

What's a… cow girl?"

"Oh… right, you haven't learned The Devil Arcana yet and can't transform yourself… you can't grow it for me…" she said somewhat sultry,

"What?" I wondered. What is she talking about?

"Well, not a problem, I can teach you The Devil Arcana…" she smiled.

"Huh?"

I'm so confused.

"The Devil Arcana is–…." Before she is able to finish, I can hear someone running very quickly from somewhere then crashing into her.

"What are you doing to my Ericchi!" she yelled as she pushed the other Nozomi away from the bed.

Now that must be Nozomi… my girlfriend, Nozomi… or is she my fiancée? I'm confused now…

"Eli-chan!" I can hear the others running towards me. Honoka, Kotori and Umi approached me first.

"Oh, I'm glad you're not naked. I was scared to see you naked…" Umi said as she looks into me.

"Your position is unsettling though… but anyway, I'll release you now…" she said as she took out her arrow and cuts the binding cloth off my hand.

"Thanks…." I said as I fix my clothes.

"Eli-chan, we lost our cards…. The shadow Nozomi stole it!" Kotori said.

She isn't shadow Nozomi….. but since they know her as that….. it would be hard for me to explain to them now anyway…

"Eli… are you ok?" Maki asked as I can see her being helped to stand up by Hanayo and Niko.

"She is really worried about you, nya! She said you're like a papa to her!" Rin said.

"R-Rin! I never said that!" Maki said nervously.

"Huh…? You said you're like watching your papa drowning and being taken away by the darkness…" Niko said.

"I never said that! Damn it! I was just saying I used to have the similar dream!" Maki yelled.

"You said that!" Niko yelled back.

They began to argue again.

Everyone sighed.

"They're still into that kind of argument…" Umi said.

"They just can't stop…." Kotori sighed.

"Anyway, how did you all ended up here?" I asked.

"We were really panic before…. We also got so confused as Nozomi also missing from her place. We thought she tricked us again— but she wasn't… in fact…. She was the shadow Nozomi while the real one was stuck in the library that we explored…" Umi explained.

"We found her after we tried to check on our tablet— remember the bracelet let us to detect where each other is? That really helps us." Hanayo added.

"Yeah, we found her drowning— she was put inside an aquarium with hands and legs tied… thanks to Honoka-chan's ability to break anything, we can save her…" Kotori said.

"Although it's a little bit too late for her to figure that ability… we could've saved you too with it." Umi said.

Honoka grinned awkwardly.

"Wait… ability? So the ability wasn't from the persona?" I asked.

"It is… but we can use it without them summoned…" Hanayo said.

"That's how Maki-chan shorten our time… but she is doing it too much, nya…" Rin said.

"G..Gh! It's not like I care or anything!" Maki turned away from me.

"Beside, now you better set this up with Nozomi… the two are really into killing each other…" Maki continued.

Right… I have to deal with Nozomi….

I turned myself to her,

The two are currently just doing a melee fight at the moment and… Huh? I thought the other one was wearing underwear, now she is wearing the same costume? How do I even know which one is my girlfriend and which one is proclaiming herself as my wife?

"Wh...whoa! They're wearing the same costume now!" Umi said.

"Ahh! Which one is the shadow one?!" Hanayo got panic.

"I'm gonna try this!" Kotori changed our costume to school uniform…

They're still wearing the same costume.

"It's not working…" Kotori sighed.

"Let's check from the tablet…" Niko said as she looks into her tablet.

Sometime she has the most brilliant idea. Of course the girlfriend Nozomi will have the real gadget and she is the one that registered with us while the other one only took their persona cards and copy the looks.

"Ah, there… this one…" Niko said as she pointed to the purple dot.

"Alright, let's help out and get our persona back!" Umi said.

"Wait!" I said.

"What is it, Eli?" Umi asked.

I don't want them to kill her. There are still a lot of things that I want to know about…

"Don't kill her…" I said.

"But… she is our enemy, Eli… she is the one who've been doing everything bad..." Umi said.

"Don't tell me, are you planning to kill the real one instead?" Maki asked.

"No, that's not it…" I said.

"Eli, we don't know what happen when you're here with her, but… Nozomi told us, both of them are real Nozomi… but there's only one that should existed… she said, the decision should be yours, but… we think, we want the one that usually with us… we think that evil one is the shadow and we don't want a villain like her living in our world…" Niko said.

"So whatever she is telling you when you're here, please ignore it. She is clearly the evil one…" Umi said.

They're really seeing her from what she has done… but I know there is something else…

"Sometime being evil is necessary, you know…" I said.

"What are you saying? Are you insane?" Niko looks annoyed.

"Why are you supporting her?" Umi asked, she looks somewhat annoyed too.

"She put us into this troublesome place, she made us do a lot of deadly things, she even tried to kill us, and more importantly, she was trying to kill you as well! Whatever she was telling you— she is clearly just trying to trick you!" Niko yelled.

Sigh.. they could've see it in other way…

"No…. I know about that one, but I really wanted to confirm something— something that really important for me and something that will decide my action and my choice…" I said.

"Eli… you're being stubborn… but since you always know what you're doing…" Umi said as she turned away.

"You're on your own…" Umi continued.

"I have to say I'm out from this too… this is a matter that you should do alone, but we will support you…" Maki said.

"Umi-chan and Maki-chan sounds like your brother or something now…" Kotori said.

"K—Kotori! We're not bro!" Umi retorted.

Kotori giggled.

"Just imagine Eli-chan, Umi-chan, and Maki-chan riding horses and stare into the sunset together with their cowboy hat and western blouses, jeans, leather boots, and handgun. It sounded like a romantic movie!" Kotori said,

"Ah-ah! Then one of them are like… do not fret, my brothers! We may not be truly soldiers, but we have soldier heart! We shall race with the sunset and meet our love!" Honoka said.

"Then a background music played…" Hanayo added.

"Love arrow shoot!" Kotori shouted.

"Wh-What? Why it's suddenly love arrow shoot?" Umi said as she blushed.

"I just want to do it…" Kotori said.

"T-there! But anyway, Eli… go now, finish this matter…" Umi said.

I can see everyone looking into me with full of expectation.

Guess I'll do it… but how?

Perhaps I should watch first.

I tried to keep paying attention to them. They began to use their summons.

"You're just a spoiled wife! I am more worthy for her than you! Ericchi is mine!" Nozomi said— that's probably the girlfriend one… she summoned a few random creatures and they began to attack.

"I came first and Ayase married to me! Just die and rot somewhere!" the other one replied as she summoned a few creatures too and countered the attack.

They began to fight with their summons.

"Somehow its sounds like the classic soap opera with wife and girlfriend quarrel… they tried to kill each other while the man they're fighting for do nothing like an asshole…" Niko said.

"I wonder how people like that kind of story…. But I guess drama is fun to watch at times…." Maki said.

"Eli-chan! You're the man! How could you cheat on your wife?!" Kotori said.

"But… they're the same person…and I'm not a man…" I said.

"Cheating is cheating! Eli-chan! How could you do that? You're so cruel!" Kotori said dramatically.

"Eli-chan… I can't believe you're a person like that…." Hanayo said dramatically.

I wonder what did I do wrong to get that kind of reaction…

"But I suppose it's hard to choose too if both are one that you love… if only there's a way to make them get along with each other and marry both…." Umi said.

"Ooo! Umi-chan is up for polygamy!" Honoka said.

"W-What? No! I'm not!" Umi said.

"Umi-chan...how could you…." Kotori said dramatically.

"W-what the?! I'm not up for that kind of thing! I .. I respect one's feeling!" Umi said.

"You better be! It's going to be hurt to see someone that you love being intimate with another! Especially when they are already committed with each other!" Kotori said.

"But I think, somehow… at this case, the wife really needs to be removed, because the Nozomi we know is clearly a lot better than the other one…" Niko said.

"Changing for the better, I can see that as a possibility of a path… but then again, it's up to Eli…" Maki said.

We're all trying to keep our eyes on them.

I can see both of them are having the same gesture and fighting style, even same magic, for example is how she repels attack with tornado shield around herself. It's hard to tell which one is which when they started to move around so quickly and jumping here and there. I guess only them who know which one is who in instant while we have to watch on the tablet…

Hmm... wait a minute…

If only I can transform into one of them…. I think the wife one used to tell me I can transform using The Devil Arcana?

But I need my Kitsune card and she probably keeps it if she stole everyone's persona card too…

Ah… maybe I should ask them first.

"Hey, can you all tell me anything that you know about Devil?" I asked.

"They're tricky nya!" Rin said.

"I said that, right? It's probably about trickery, but demons are always true to their promise…" Maki said.

"I remember The Devil Arcana is about an unexplainable faith and bond— it's like once we have a deal with demon, we're not going to be able to break it easily…" Kotori said.

"But demons are very tricky, they're also persuasive— we have to outwit them to make us get more benefit than the demon… it's not easy to be the master of them." Umi said.

"If looking at the card, Demons are pretty intimidating but promising at the same time…" Hanayo said.

"It's destructive and dark.." Niko said.

"I think they look like a metal band…" Honoka said.

"More like the metal band imitate them…" Umi sighed.

Hmm… I think I get it…

I think I can be The Devil…

"Speaking of which, Nozomi said she is a devil summoner, is that mean she has outwitted them?" Hanayo asked.

"Probably, she is very clever, nya…" Rin said.

Actually…

I'm sure I can outwit her— or at least one of them.

I just want to make something clear… I don't want to make a choice before knowing this…

Hmm… I hope this will work though…

I turned to everyone

"Everyone, I need your help…"

* * *

We arranged a plan as we keep watching her movement.

Nozomi aren't very active when she used her summon, she only move to dodge and something like it. We don't have any personas right now, but we have the special ability which is very limited. So we have to be extra careful and work our best in first try.

Maki is already close to her exhaustion, she seems to be working too hard for the previous thing, but she was the one who got very eager to do this. Umi is the worrywart this time, Honoka and Rin seems to be energetic, Kotori and Hanayo just agreed to do this, and Niko seems to be excited about this.

"Let's do this, everyone!" Honoka said cheerfully, she is sitting on top of Rin who's preparing herself to dash.

Hanayo do the first move to search for out persona card. Apparently, the wife Nozomi kept them in her book that she took out as she began to use summons. She isn't always showing that book so we would need to get the right timing so that I can steal Kitsune and place it on the girlfriend Nozomi's hand.

Not to forget to make the wife one sees it.

We also need to find a condition where we can kidnap the girlfriend Nozomi and tie her with Kotori's strong binding thread and hide her. The plan is when she used her tornado shield, we will use Umi's unlimited range arrow that already tied with Kotori's thread.

Not to forget about distraction— Honoka is going to break the ground with Rin's help.

We can see the wife is taking out the book,

"Niko-niko-nii! Feel Niko-niko's power!" Niko said as she buffed us all. Her ability is to increase our attack, speed, and defense into the maximum for temporary.

Maki quickly stopped the time— Kotori and Umi gets into position as I swiftly run to reach her book. Please hang in there, Maki.

I searched for Kitsune in her book— then as I found it, I took it and gave it to the girlfriend Nozomi.

I quickly ran to hide behind a pillar and I can see the time began to move again.

"You're so stubborn, me! I'm going to finish you!" said the wife as she touched the book she has.

Looks like the girlfriend one is a little confused as she saw Kitsune card on her hand… but I'm glad she play along with it.

"Really? Take a look at this!" the girlfriend one showed her the card.

"W…What the…? How could you…." She tried to search on her book.

"Y..You… you took my Ayase!" the wife yelled.

"Keep ranting! I do what I want!" she grinned.

The wife began to channel a magic. This would be an important chance again.

As I expected, she casted garudyne on the girlfriend one and that's also the time when I noticed a hint of tornado shield— Rin quickly dashed up along with Honoka on her back, Umi shot her unlimited range arrow which already attached with thread

"Commercial break!" Honoka shouted before Rin landed on the ground and Honoka slammed her hammer to the floor.

What….? Did she name her attack as Commercial break? But then again, Honoka always come up with strange name anyway.

It caused a big mess between them— and it in the same time too, Umi's arrow spins around Nozomi because of the tornado shield, then the arrow keeps going until it reach into a wall.

Maki quickly stopped the time again.

I took the card off her hand, then summoned Kitsune and quickly change to The Devil Arcana. She is now wearing a black mask with red bull-horn, it somewhat designed to looks fierce. She is also wearing black and red light armor and her weapon is a pair of red dual axe

Rin and Honoka quickly ran to grab the girlfriend Nozomi, they carried her all the way to the furthest wall. Kotori and Umi also ran to approach them,

"What we should say to her…?" Kotori asked,

"Tell her to just be quiet and trust me…" I said.

"Got it!" they said before they ran again.

Kitsune transformed me into Nozomi.

Hmm… I feel a little off with this body… her breast is slightly heavier, her arms are little stronger, but… she also feels a lot slower. Ah well, this is her, I should pretend like I am her…

I can see the time is moving again.

Thanks Maki, your job is done from here. I hope you're fine.

"Ayase…. give me back my Ayase…." the wife Nozomi said. Her eyes are glaring at me furiously.

What should I say to her? Maybe this…

"You mean, my Ericchi?" I said. It feels strange to try to talk in her accent but I think I got it right.

"You're just a little piece of me! You're just a copy of me! You have no right to claim her as yours! You're just meant to be sacrificed to save her!" she ranted furiously as she began to cast a lot of Garudyne on me which I dodged.

Kitsune tried to dash to her— I don't want to harm her, the same with Kitsune, so she just gave her a rough push, yet she dodged it and focusing her attack on me again.

I guess she is really serious with killing her other self that she made by herself. I barely have a time to do anything else when she attack non-stop. I wish I can make the same tornado-shield, but I can't. I'm not good with that kind of magic.

"Why did you stop using your magic? Why are you keep dodging like that?" she asked desperately, her face seems to be changed drastically— it was just furious back then but now it feels like it's full of despair.

Is she alright?

"Are you ok?" I asked.

She seems to be surprised as I ask it.

"Why are you asking me…. Why do you care about me? Have you lost your mind? Or… are you mocking me because you have my Ayase?" she asked back to me.

Wow, somehow her aura feels a lot different. It feels so dark…

"Wait there! Calm down!" I said.

"Calm down? You think I can be calm when I lost my Ayase to another?" she asked, her dark aura is getting stronger.

"W-w-watch out! She is absorbing a lot of dark power with her!" Hanayo shouted.

Oh dear….

I can see massive darkness started to gather up to her.

"If you're not giving me back my Ayase… I… I will destroy this world…" she said with her voice that started to change.

I could see a creature began to form behind her as her eyes too changing its color to yellow. She is like… consumed by the darkness…

and that… just because I took my card with her face?

I don't know what to say now… but….

What caused her to have all this… or let's say, starting to do this? It is all that I wanted to know.

If only she is calmer…

I might be able to talk some sense to her.

The creature behind her formed into a giant skeleton, its head is a dog-like skull with dark aura all over his body. Its waist and down burrowed on the darkness pool on the ground. It looks like… Goryo? The so called God of Destruction…

It's claws grow long and it looks like it could crush me or cut me in piece…

Oh dear, Kitsune, you better be good here.

I can see Nozomi…or..maybe she is an actual shadow Nozomi now… covering her own face like crying. Then she screamed painfully before the creature behind her swing its claws to me— which I dodged again.

I think this creature will need some smacking, I need to weaken it so I can calm her down as well…

"We will support you!" Umi said as she came along with Honoka and Niko.

"You don't have persona!" I shouted.

"That's why we're going for support! The rest are taking care of the others!" Niko said.

"We will help you out!" Honoka said.

I can see the creature swing its claws again to them— Kitsune quickly changed to The Emperor and protect them. Thank God my transformation isn't dispelled as I change Arcana.

"Just…. just hide and I'll call you out!" I shouted.

"Got it!" They said before they hid behind pillars.

"Why… why are they supporting you? Why are they supporting you to take my Ayase off me?" shadow Nozomi said desperately.

"Just… calm down! We can talk about this!" I shouted.

"I'm not sharing my Ayase with anyone!" she yelled as she bashed the ground— creating a sharp wind on the lower part which I quickly dodge by jumping. I changed Kitsune's Arcana into The Justice. She is wearing a white light armor with feather decoration. It's a beautiful Arcana, but more importantly it's immune to wind. Her weapon in this Arcana is a pole-blade.

I just hope that creature is weak to electricity though since light attack won't work to fight against that kind of darkness.

Kitsune used mind charge as I dodged the claw attack from the creature just now. She is seriously ignored Kitsune for some reason and keep focusing on me… did she hate herself this much?

She furiously casted a few garudyne into me yet I remained to take it. I got no damage from it when I'm on the Justice Arcana.

"Y…you resisted my attack…" she turned her eyes to Kitsune.

"She can't be bonded with you like you're the actual owner, right? How could you do that…. Did Ayase fully give herself to you? I can't let it happen! No! Ayase is mine and only! You have no right!" she cried as she gathered more darkness in her.

She is…. really jealous with herself? It feels funny for me… but to begin with, she is also being selfish with herself as if… arguing with herself for a reason… hmm...it feels familiar…. But maybe for this case, they know they are each other and they're not denying each other… but they still want to kill each other.

What are they arguing about? Other than about being jealous…? They can just switch their place if they want me, right? Just like how they were…? But why they made it so complex?

Kitsune casted Ziodyne to the creature behind her… it took a lot of damage but it's not going to its weak state. Sheesh… what is this creature….

"Why… why are you fighting like Ayase now? Did she taught you how to fight like her? How much she loves you? Why can't she love me like how she loves you?" she cried.

Huh? I love both because they're just the same person— it just that she need to calm down and talk to me more…. But either way! Kitsune mind charged again while I once again dodged the incoming attack that she did. It was furious and it somewhat feels like she give no mercy on every swing….

Another Ziodyne to the creature— it still not falls on weak state. Perhaps it isn't weak to electricity? But I don't think I can change now since most of her attack is Garudyne.

I repeated the same thing over and over. Until I feel like I'm going to lose Niko's buff. I quickly called Niko,

"Nikochi! Buff me!" I shouted. I still not forget that I'm Nozomi…

"Niko-niko-nii!" she shouted as I could feel her buff again.

"Stop supporting her!" she slammed the ground and a garudyne casted— I quickly stand in front of Niko to take the damage.

I can see her gathering more darkness in her. She is seriously troublesome…

"You're not belong to her…. and she is not belong to you! You're just a copy! Just a small piece!" she walks closer to me as the creature behind her crawling closer too.

Hmm… I think this bone-dog-man will be broken if I ask Honoka to use her ability on it?

Her eyes are all on me… I can lure her to where Honoka hide… but damn I don't have a gadget to signal her right now…

Maybe I can just keep walking to her anyway. See if Honoka gets it…

I glanced to Umi, Umi seems to already signal Honoka about what to do.

Thanks….

"You're just a thing to be sacrificed for my happiness… you shouldn't be selfish!" she said again in gloom.

I'm close to where Honoka hide, I quickly run to the other side and I can see her about to chase— Honoka quickly jumped on the creature from behind and crushed it with her hammer. It's not actually broken, but it made a pretty bad crack on its skull.

I guess her ability isn't actually crushing everything… but it did break something anyway.

Shadow Nozomi screamed in pain— the darkness in her started to dissolves into dust.

"Harasho!" I said.

Kitsune who already mind charged also casted another Ziodyne to it.

"No! No! Ayase is mine!" she writhed.

I feel like the creature is going to explode wind element soon. I quickly changed my Arcana into The Emperor and put on guard for everyone around me, then back to The Justice.

The wind is getting stronger and the darkness began to be agitated.

The creature exploded.

* * *

After all the mess,

I can see shadow Nozomi… or maybe, she is back to the wife now…. fall on her knee. If only she is thinking clearly, she could've beat me with all those summon she have… or just summon the persona she stole…

But she was just suddenly being upset after I took Kitsune…

"Are you that jealous?" I asked.

I can hear her sobbing. Umi, Honoka, and Niko approached her.

"You're humiliating me…" she cried. I can see her eyes back to turquoise.

"I'm not… I'm seriously trying to ask you… are you that jealous?" I asked.

I can hear her chuckled in sarcasm.

"Am I that jealous? You're talking like Ayase now, me… are you really me?" she asked.

"That would be my question… you're not thinking clearly… are you really me?" I asked back.

I could see the others— Maki, Rin, Hanayo, Kotori and… uhm… someone that covered in blanket approaching, but they're just watching from a far. I'm still Nozomi right now…

She sighed…

"Just how long you're living with Ayase… why do you act like her… are you trying to mock me?" she said.

"Then what about you? Ayase this, Ayase that… do you not have anyone else to think of?" I said.

"You don't know what I've been through! You're just a very tiny part of me, yet you're acting so arrogant! I know you are able to make other friend than Ayase, and I don't care about that too…. but don't take my Ayase! Do your job as a tool to be sacrificed! I made you for my happiness with Ayase!" she cried.

"You're selfish… I am selfish too because I am you…" I said.

"I know that! But we promised! We promised that you will still do your job as that tool!" she replied.

"Don't treat me like a tool anymore! I am you, you're me! If you're treating me like a tool, then you just like treating yourself as a tool!" I said.

She began to shake her head in distress and did an unexpected thing. She dashed toward me very quickly and stabbed a knife on my stomach— this...probably hit my liver…

"Just die and let me be happy!" she shouted as she quickly twisted the knife inside me.

Feels like she doesn't want to give herself an instant death…

But still…

I changed to The Hanged Man arcana in instant.

"Eli!" the others shouted in panic.

I can see her eyes widened.

"Stop it! Me!" Nozomi shouted as she took off the blanket from herself.

The wife turned around to see her, then back to me.

Kitsune transformed me back to myself.

"A…Ayase?!" She quickly pulled her hand off the knife and walk back.

"Ericchi! Hang in there!" Nozomi summoned a creature. She quickly took off the knife off me then the creature she summoned began to heal me.

Now that's a better reaction. I like that better… but I think it because this Nozomi is just a lot calmer while the other one is shocked.

"Ayase…. I….I'm sorry…" she said with her face still shocked.

Everyone eyes watched us.

"No problem…" I said.

"Ayase….." she began to cry as she watched me.

"Me….." Nozomi called the wife.

"See what you've done?" she continued.

"Nozomi! Stop!" I said clearly.

"Ericchi?" she turned to me confused.

"Everyone… please… stop thinking of her as a villain…" I said.

Everyone remained quiet for a while…

"Ayase… I just…. I just almost killed you… and… and you said that?" she said in her cry.

"Now, now, you're questioning my love to you…" I said as I smiled at her.

She keeps staring at me quietly.

"I may not actually know who you are or what you plan… but if you're the same Nozomi— the same with one that always call me Ericchi…. I still love you no matter what…." I said.

She blushed,

"Ayase, why are you so stupid…." she said.

"Well? I beat you… and… you're still falling for me anyway…" I said.

She pouts cutely as she turned away. I think I began to understand something here… but…

"besides… like I said before, if you're not telling me what you want, I wouldn't know about it…" I said as I stood up.

The wife Nozomi sighed.

"You're just making yourself an excuse for your stupidity… you're just not good at noticing other's feeling….. you never did…." She said.

"Tell me about it…" I replied.

She sighed again.

"Ayase…. so dull, so daft, and so slow when it's about something like that… it's like you have a big wall that block your knowledge about it… but when it's about other thing, you're brilliant…. Even close to pure perfection…." She said.

"It has been like that since many-many years ago…."she continued again.

"W-wait…. Tell me, how old are you?" Niko asked.

"Me…? I'm old enough to be your grandmother, Nikocchi…" she said teasingly.

"H-Hey there! Not you too!" Niko replied.

"At least we are agreed to that…" The other Nozomi said with a teasing glance.

They're just the same…

"Question… are you related to the statues that I found down there?" Maki asked.

"The Tanuki? Yes… I am…." The wife Nozomi said.

Maki remained quiet.

"I am the Tanuki…." She said again.

Everyone seems to be surprised.

"W…what's the Tanuki thing you're talking about?" Hanayo asked.

The wife Nozomi smiled at her,

"Well…" she started as she stood up and approach me,

"Shortly, I'm the Tanuki who was humiliated by those humans… you can ask for further details to your friend…" she said as she tidy up my clothes.

"Then, can you tell me about what happen after you meet The Nine-tailed fox?" Maki asked.

She remained quiet for a while,

"I'm trying to do my promise…." She said.

"Be more specific…." Maki said.

She turned around to them.

"Why don't we talk in the real world? I'm tired of all these fogs…" she said.

* * *

We returned to the real world,

To be specific, back to Maki's house…

We gathered in the living room and… the wife Nozomi seems to enjoy eating meat, just like the girlfriend one…

Maki bought us all Pizza to eat. She bought about five boxes, Jumbo sized and all of them have meat here. With two Nozomi…. it's going to be finished without any leftovers.

"Hmm… uh….. Nozomi…" Niko said.

"Yes?" Both of them replied.

"You should stop eating that much…. You're an idol…." She said.

"I'm still in good shape, thanks to Ericchi's strict practice!"

"I'm going to be fine, I'm a Goddess, I can eat as much as I want without getting fat!"

"Waah…I want that too…" Hanayo said in awe.

"Not giving you that!" she replied.

Hanayo sighed.

"Hmm… how do we call you..uh…. Goddess Nozomi?" Umi asked.

"Just call me Nontanu, Ayase used to call me that…" she said as she turned to me.

"Ah….alright…so… Nontanu-samma…." Umi said.

"Nontanu!" she pouts.

"Ok…uhm… Nontanu…." Umi said again.

"Can we call you Non-chan?" Kotori asked.

Nontanu seems to be surprised.

"No?" Kotori looks sad.

She shook her head.

"It's ok!" she replied cheerfully.

No doubt, she is just the same…

"Uh.. ok, I'll get to the point now… Nontanu, I have been wondering…. Why did you do all this?" Umi asked.

"Yeah, you still owe me the story…" Maki said.

"I do? But I want to eat the Pizza first…" she replied teasingly.

Maki frowned.

"Joking!" she giggled.

Maki took her cellphone.

"I'll order you another after you tell me everything…" Maki said.

"Really? Then I better get started!" Nontanu said cheerfully.

I can hear Niko sighed.

"Just the same…." She mumbled.

"Hmm?" Both Nozomi and Nontanu turned at her.

"N-No-Nothing!" she said.

They giggled,

"But anyway, so yeah. I met this gate guardian… a nine-tailed fox… she was the most beautiful creature I ever see." She started.

"The only thing on my mind when I met her was… how to trick her to open the gate?" she said as she grabs another pizza.

"So I tried to approach that fox… I was… captivated by her beauty, then her cold and arrogant demeanor was a little troublesome, but I keep trying to approach her and even… flirting with her… yet she never realized it as a flirt….she was so hard to get…" she continued before she start eating her pizza.

She munched her pizza for a while as everyone's eyes on her to listen to her story.

"….and I thought… maybe this is why she is a gate guardian…hmm, maybe I should just try to be a little slower with the approach? So I did that… then…. Turns out…. I was the one who fell in love with the guardian on each day that we passed together…." She continued.

"The guardian always focused on her job, she almost never abandons her duty— not a single second… it was really hard for me too to do my promise since…. She started to give me a lot of things…. such as… this body…." She blushed.

"She may never realized it, but she taught me that…. the world isn't as cruel as I thought… she was the one who taught me that life can be so beautiful… and… everything has a reason and we shouldn't just jump into conclusion so quickly…." She continued again with her blushing face.

"There was once a time when she took me to walk among the human being with my human form that she gave to me… At first, I was scared if it will be as terrible as my experience with them… but… it wasn't… those human greet us politely… they even gave us offering…"

"That was also the time when I realized…. They have reason why they hated me back then… a lot of my kind stole from them— we never think of what we caused for them because we only think of our stomach…. We never think of how much hard work those human done to grow those vegetables… and…. And I feel ashamed…" she continued.

"I never tell that to the guardian…or I should just say, Ayase… but… at one day, she just suddenly proposed me… she proposed me to be her wife…and… I was beyond happy… she turned me into a deity— just like her…." she turned her eyes to me again as she gave me a sweet smile.

"Then… Eli-chan is…?" Honoka look into me.

"Nope, she is not right now… but anyway! I began to enjoy my life as a deity… living happily alongside with Ayase… who always busy guarding the gate, sitting and doing her hobbies on making crafts starting from weapon until female fashion… she was so crafty and creative…. I love that…" she continued.

"She often made me try on her crafts, I was really happy of everything she made for me…but… I can't just possibly keep all that… then I began to think, maybe I should just sell it to the town and donate my earning for they who needs…. That way, I'm repaying my sins as well…"

"I told that to Ayase, then Ayase praised me for it… she said, everyone's happiness is her happiness too. She like it when everyone is happy…. She wants to make everyone happy… so I continued to do everything for everyone…and… I began to grow my love to the human being."

"Though, at one day… there was someone who was told to be possessed by demon, he began to rant and start to attempt to kill everyone around him. Ayase heard it and she quickly made an act to it… but… it was a trap… that someone got the same demon offering the same deal with me. He was trying to kill Ayase, but Ayase was clearly too strong for him. Ayase banished him and devoured his soul without mercy…"

"When we're back to our home, Ayase was so sad and stressed out… she doesn't want to do it, but she have to do it because it have to be done to prevent any other human trying to make a deal with demon…but either way— the demons keep gaining more and more people made a deal with them…. Ayase too, getting more and more strict to herself. She worked harder and harder… she even starts to forget about her own happiness…."

"Her face gloomed, her eyes cold, her smile faded… it made me sad to see it… so I began to secretly investigate about what's the actual deal with that demon…" she turned away,

"I approached him, I asked him about how to make him stop…. Then he said, he will stop once his kind gained a new master to connect their kind with the world... he wanted a worthy summoner to control all of his kind… to gather and unite his kind… to teach his kind the importance of unity and peace with each other… he wanted a happiness for his kind too… he is tired of living between bunch of imbeciles that randomly attack each other."

"So I made a deal with him, if I managed to open the gate to unleash the greatest demon, I want him and his kind to kneel before me, obey whatever I ask to them… And he agreed to it…."

"W..wait a minute… what's the greatest demon you're talking about?" Maki asked.

"Not the ten headed dragon, it was something else back then. The ten headed dragon isn't even born yet by then…." She said.

"Then… what is it?" Maki asked.

"I'm not telling you, not yet, but anyway, I kept my promise with the demon…. I… I tricked Ayase to leave the key to open the gate to me…. and She trusted me… she always gives me what I want… even when she is currently in stressful mood. She always wants me to be happy….." She said sadly.

"I know if her job is to keep the gate closed, yet I still think it would be fine to open the gate since it will mean that the demons will start to kneel before me… and also to make them stop trying to make a deal with human too which caused Ayase to be stressed…."

"I just want Ayase to be happy…. And I just want to be useful for her sometime… she always spoils me with everything….so I wanted to return the favor…. But in fact… it was a big mistake to open the gate…" she gloomed again,

"The gate that Ayase guarded was indeed sealed the great demon, but it was just a little piece a greater abomination… just like Ayase… I thought she is already the greatest deity around, but she wasn't… she was just a small part of deity— even disposable for the deity themselves…"

"As the greater abomination in the progress of being reborn, a greater god came to inspect our place… and he found out that the gate that Ayase guard is no longer locked. He was mad at her….then he told her— she will have to do her responsibility for that…"

"I didn't know what kind of responsibility that Ayase have to deal with, she never told me too until the time for the great-war arrived. The greater god fought the abomination, then they called her as the war end with them as the winner…"

"I figured, to seal the abomination… it requires seven powerful souls… and as a nine-tailed fox, Ayase kept enough of them— she can be sacrificed alone to replace all the powerful warriors soul…"

"I was so….angry to myself…and to Ayase as well. Because after I told Ayase about what I did— Ayase is not mad at me. Instead, she introduced me to the seven souls… those that called as the powerful warriors… then she said, it's already her fate to be sacrificed. She is happy too to take responsibility of my action. She wanted me to enjoy the world— she wanted me to be happy… then she also told me, please take care of the demons, give them peace and all…." I can see a hint of tears in her eyes.

"But what is the world mean to me without her? I did everything because of her… I did everything for her… I don't need power, I don't need wealth, I don't need to be worshiped. She is all that I need…."

I can see everyone eyes began to get teary…. My heart is somewhat aching too…

"Guess what though? The stupid Ayase said…. she is happy that I said something like that to her, then she said she understand it… but then she requested to the greater god to make everyone in the world to forget about her once she becomes the seal… she said so that I feel no burden once she left… so that I can feel free and all… Ayase doesn't understand me at all!" she pouts.

"Then I suddenly got an idea to trick the requirements— but she said, no, because she will have to do her duty and responsibility! She doesn't want me to take a risk… Then she walks away from me and going into the ceremony to be sacrificed…."

"I chased her until the ceremony guards caught me and hold me. I screamed her name over and over… but she never made a stop for me. The last thing she did to me was… giving me a gentle smile and sincere glances… then she walk to the fire calmly… I swear that night, my heart broken into pieces… I don't know what else I could do to it…"

"I just ran and ran away from that, I wanted to forget that night, but I don't want to forget Ayase…. she is my first friend… my first love….and will forever be my reason to live. The demons opened a portal to me as they watch me fall into my knee after all the running I did. They offered me to live with them… living in their world that filled with fogs... they told me, if I want to remember Ayase, then I should stay in their world until the morning arrives… and so I did…"

"When the morning arrive, I went out from their world to see how was the ceremony going. I went to the temple to see it again. I put all my courage to see the remain, but all I could see was just ashes….and nothing else… yet I just believe that if it is all that remain from my love, then I shall treasure it…. because after all, it was my fault too…"

"I thought it as a punishment that Ayase give to me… because I was so stupid… but then I realize, she gives me no punishment, I was the one who punished myself… if only I stay in the world that time, I might have forgot her and make a new living… but I wasn't…"

"I began to collect her ashes and place it into an urn… then the demon told me— her soul is not lost forever… I just have to find Ayase again somewhere around the world. But it may take a lot of years to do so. I also had to be sharp too…"

"So I began to prepare myself for a long journey to find my dearest Ayase… but I'm pretty sure I'll miss that Temple where we used to live together happily and will go back there from time to time. So I left the urn in the temple to remind me of being on your side…"

"I thought everything will be fine… but when I return to the temple after a few years of journey around the world, I was so angry to see how people start to worship a new guardian… I know none of them remember you— but still, they defiled your urn, they replace it with a whole new things which they believe to be true…. I know it was better that way too for the human being, but.. it wasn't for me. I raged at them…. I crushed them with my power that I collect every day. Then they began to call me as demon because of it… and I realized my action too after a while…"

"I once again trying to escape from it… and once again too, the demon offered their world as a place to stay until I could calm myself down… they let me live there and take care of everything around them. I began to get used to it and start to live there instead of living among the human being. I was so happy to live there until I learned about the existence of a powerful soul…"

"The demons reported to me that they might have found my Ayase somewhere around the world we're living… though she is in a condition where I may not like… but either way, I tried to look to it… and found out that she is chained inside a coffin as a charm to keep out any soul from possessing the previous abomination body— which is a giant dragon…"

"But I'm not going to tell further from there. There's someone in this room that may be able to explain it for me…." She said as she smiled mischievously, she turned her eyes to Nozomi.

"Eh? You're leaving us at that?" Niko asked.

"Hmmm…. Well, I can explain, but someone else needs to explain the truth, then also, someone in this room might need to tell something too… I don't want to be the one who tells everything… it's not going to be fun…" she said.

"Right, Ayase?" she smiled at me.

Everyone's eyes turned to me.

"Huh?"

"Ayase, don't play dumb. You know what I told you before… I'm not going to tell all the details for them if you haven't decided about what you're going to do with us…" Nontanu said.

"Ericchi…?" Nozomi turned herself to me, she looks a little confused.

"Decide, Ayase… what will you do to us? I'm not up for a threesome… and there shall be only one Nozomi that should be existed in this world…." She continued.

Uhmm… well….

This is hard….

What should I do about them?

* * *

**A/N : There lol..**

**still more to go. phew.**

* * *

**This is just going to be the extra chapter later:**

* * *

**I wonder if I should make a threesome chapter?**

**Then... I also wonder about this... are you bothered with Futanari (Hermaphrodite)?**

**Please tell me what you think.**

**I think a few people will be bothered with that so I'm not going to insert it in the main story line but extra chapter just for fun later.**


	28. True Ending Path : Part 7

**A/N : I'm finally close to the end :'D**

**Thanks for review/comment/faves/follows! I love it!**

**Then if you want to follow me on twitter, I am active again there now. it's HaruHikaru14.**

**I'm not very talkative and very awkward too at times. so yeah... pardon me. v_v**

* * *

The room went to silence,

I don't know what the others are actually thinking, but they looks really confused just as how confused I am right now. They're just the same person, but they insisted me to choose one. Maybe it's true that Nontanu is a lot more experienced than Nozomi, but with Nozomi a lot more pure than her, she listens to others better than Nontanu… or perhaps, they both are good listeners?

I wouldn't know about Nontanu, because I might always see her as Nozomi. Nozomi too seems to like hiding something from me while Nontanu is a lot open about everything. But that would go like a time, it's like Nozomi will eventually become like Nontanu while Nontanu will remain the same… or perhaps, they're different at some way?

But to consider in way more serious thing, according to Nontanu, Nozomi is going to kill herself and become the main head of the dragon, we wouldn't know about what she actually plan, but if it happen, then there's only two thing that probably be happen, either she let the world fall or save it.

Then if I choose Nontanu, she might do two things as well, she will let the world fall or save it with her power. It's hard for me to choose… I don't think I can make a choice right now….

"I.. I can't choose right now…"

"Oh?" Nontanu smiled at me,

"They're just too alike with each other…." Kotori said.

"I can imagine it's hard for Eli-chan, yeah… both are the same…" Honoka said.

"I wouldn't say alike, but when I listen to Nontanu telling her story, I think she is just the same like Nozomi, but she just has a darker story and a longer journey than her. She will be eventually be like Nontanu someday…." Maki said as she turned to Nozomi.

"Me….? Being like her someday?" Nozomi seems to be surprised to hear it.

"Yeah, but I should also say, Nontanu should learn a lot from Nozomi— I believe there's a lot of thing that you two haven't share with each other… and I believe Nozomi have a few things that made her think of her decision…" Maki said.

"Don't be silly, I know everything about her. I'm a goddess, I can see everything I want to see…" Nontanu replied.

"But can you see her feeling and her thought as well?" Umi asked.

Nontanu looks surprised as she heard it.

"I'm sorry if I'm being blunt, but I think you're being too arrogant yourself. You might be the one who awaken our persona and give us this power, you might've seen through us, but I noticed that you never see through our thought— about why we are not being ourselves to the world…" Umi continued. She is trying to be as polite as she can.

"Uh! I'm being lectured by mortal…" she said.

"I think she is right though, I would like you to listen to others more…" I said.

She turned to me.

"Ayase…."

The room is quiet for a while.

"Then, why don't we hang out for a while, Nya? With two of them! It should be fun, nya!" Rin said.

"Ohhhh! That's sounds fun!" Hanayo said.

"Yeah! Non-chan and Nozomi! They're like sisters!" Honoka said.

"I agree! Non-chan is elder sister! Nozomi is younger!" Kotori said.

"Two Nozomi? What kind of nightmare is that?" Niko said.

Both of Nontanu and Nozomi turned at her.

"I-I mean! I think it's fun!" Niko said.

They grinned at her.

"Maybe Non-chan can help with our next song as well!" Honoka said.

"For that, I agree with Nozomi… we all should make a love song…" Non-chan said.

"Then let's make a love song…" I said.

Nontanu turned to me again and she smiled at me. Everyone looking at each other,

"I...I think if it's too hard, it's alright! We can stick with what we always make, there's not much time left, right?" Nozomi said.

"I think it's still worth a try…" I said.

"Ericchi! The µ's is more important…" Nozomi said.

"We can try, let's get started…" Maki said.

"Ehh…?" everyone seems to be confused.

"W-wait there! That's so early! I haven't even thinks about it! Not a single bit!" Umi said.

"Y-yeah! At least give us a time to search or find something about it!" Hanayo said.

"I agree, they're all just returned from the other world, they need to take a break, Ericchi!" Nozomi said.

I turned to Nontanu, she is looking around for a while and sighed,

"Let's take a break…Ayase…" she said.

* * *

We returned to our home,

Nontanu is actually wanted to stay here for a while with us until I got to decide about it. She made up a lie about being Nozomi's elder sister and she even changed her hairstyle into the side braid which I really like so much. Nozomi feel upset she didn't have that thought first.

But either way, Arisa was so astonished as she saw her.

"Nontanu-nee-san…. And Nozomi-nee-san…? I can't tell the difference from you two!" Arisa said.

"Really? I already changed my hairstyle…" Nontanu said.

"I guess we're just too alike…." Nozomi sighed.

They remained quiet for a while.

"Oh! I know!" Nontanu said,

We remained quiet to see what she wanted to do.

She placed both of her hand on her head— then she pops out a pair of brown animal ears….

"W-w-waaah?!" Arisa looks really surprised.

"W-wait a minute! Non-chan! You're not supposed to do that!" Nozomi said.

Nontanu ignored her and she pulls out a tail— looks like a Tanuki's tail…

"Huh? Why? Children love it…" Nontanu said.

Well… I like how it looks too…

"Non-chan! I know it's cute but…." she paused, then she turned at me.

"Ericchi! Talk some sense to her!" she continued.

"She can have that while at home.." I said.

Nontanu laughed,

"If you're asking some sense, you're talking to the wrong person!" Nontanu said cheerfully.

Nozomi sighed at me.

"Ericchi…."

"What?" I responded

"Nothing, Ericchi!" she sighed again,

"So, Arisa, what do you want to play today?" Nontanu asked,

"Mmm… let's play cards?" she replied.

"Ok! Nontanu is not going to lose!" she said cutely.

* * *

Night time,

We just finished everything we should do today, even studying and dinner. The previous card game was ridiculous. Nontanu keep switching our cards out of nowhere, Nozomi is a difficult opponent too, Arisa and I keep getting confused with everything, but at least Arisa seems to enjoy it anyway.

The dinner was superb though, Nontanu is really damn good at cooking. A lot better than Nozomi… but then she is already more experienced too anyway.

Studying was going just fine, Nozomi is reading the book along with me as usual while Nontanu— she is really lazy on this one. She said she already know what the book was about and even better. I give no comment to that and let her do whatever she wants, such as, groping me.

It's seriously strange to be on bed with two same person, I feel like I'm doing a polygamy or something, but I know my love is just for one person— sigh. They seriously need to unite with each other… but I wonder how…. Sometime I just want to merge them into one or something. But I suppose it can't be done before they finally agreed to a decision of their own.

They refused to talk about it to me, even when I tried to trick them to say it— but at least they are peaceful on another thing here.

"Ericchi! Ericchi! I want to eat Yakiniku tomorrow!" Nozomi asked.

"Ahh! Yakiniku! I want to eat Yakiniku too!" Nontanu said.

"Then let's eat together with Ericchi!" Nozomi said.

"Yup! Let's eat together tomorrow! Ayase going to buy a lot for me, right?" Nontanu said.

"Sure…" I replied.

"Actually, never mind! Let's just eat steak…" Nontanu said.

"Steak? That's a good choice, me, why don't we have both?" Nozomi asked.

"Steak at night and Yakiniku for lunch?" Nontanu asked back.

"Sounds perfect!" Nozomi replied.

"Great! Then let's just sleep for tonight… Ayase don't forget the good night kiss!" Nontanu said,

"Ahhh! Right! Ericchi always forgot that! Don't forget the good night kiss Ericchi!" Nozomi said.

"Alright…" I said,

But before I can do anything, the two offered their lips to me. Which one I should kiss first?

They both closed their eyes and keep waiting for me to do it…

Hmm…..

Maybe I should do this instead…

I turned their face to each other and pressed their lips together.

As I expect, they grab into each other and began to suck on each other lips… but I didn't expect them to open their eyes so quickly. They pushed each other and began to yell,

"Eeww! What are you doing?!" they said to each other in disgust.

"I told you I'm not up for threesome!" Nontanu said.

"Who wants to do a threesome with you anyway! You're me, I am you! We're the same! If we do that to each other— it just the same like masturbation!" Nozomi said.

"Really? I thought that would be your thing! You like to masturbate on Ayase, right?!"

"You did that too! Don't talk like it's not your thing! You're masturbating on Ericchi almost in every night!"

"I'm lonely! It's a feeling of a wife who used to be in a wonderful intimacy! You just had your sex yesterday— I want mine soon!" Nontanu turned to me.

"No way! Ericchi is mine now!" Nozomi said.

"You're at it again! Are you trying to pick a fight?!" Nontanu said as she frowned at Nozomi.

I coughed.

"Ayase…"

"Ericchi…"

"I'm the one who make the choice for that…" I said.

They pout at each other.

"It's not fair, I've been so lonely for many years…" Nontanu said.

Nozomi turned away.

"Fine, you can have Ericchi, but watch your time and place, ok? Don't embarrass me or Ericchi!" she said.

Nontanu seems to be really surprised as she heard it.

"I know my time and place!" Nontanu said.

"I don't want to see it! So don't do it when I'm around!" Nozomi said.

"You're not ok with that!" she said.

"Of course I am not ok! Ericchi is mine!"

"Ayase has been mine!"

They began to argue with each other— but they basically arguing about the same thing since they're the same person…

Someone please….sigh…. I don't know what to do here.

I'm so confused…

Maybe I should just sleep….

Night…

* * *

The next day,

My back aching so badly, my morning isn't as pleasant… with two people clings into me very closely. They're actually trying to pull me around too at night— asking to be cuddled. I still think they're just the same person who gets jealous of themselves. It feels so funny…

Just today, they argued about who's going to school. Either way, they both will still do the same at school. Except maybe Nontanu is a little too smart for school. But she won today's argument, she get to go to school today while Nozomi have to take care of the house and gets her turn tomorrow… ah well… these two…. I wonder how things turn out today.

I believe we promised to discuss about our next song for the school idol and it would be at my home. Though we still have to get through the school hours— which is not so normal anymore with Nontanu around…

"So basically, in Egyptian era…" the teacher started to explain about sphinx and its history. He even also explains about cats and Cleopatra. It's stuff that often be highlighted in a history. I already know about it long ago, but I keep on listening to him. There might be anything that I may never know about.

I could hear a faint knock noises from behind, I decided to take a slight glance to it. Nontanu is playing with her pen— looks like she is bored. I carefully took my small notebook and write in it before I put it on her table carefully.

"Bored?" I asked.

I waited her for a while before she kicked my chair carefully and give me the note back.

"Watching Ayase's back is a lot more fun…" she replied.

Hmm…. Then maybe she will like this.

I wrote the instruction about how to use the special glasses, and gave it to her along with my special glasses,

I hope she will like the removing cloth layer function on it.

A moment later, she returned it to me with another letter on my note. She said,

"My eyes hurt— I just want to see Ayase's…. not everyone's….."

I chuckled as I write a reply for her and handed her my note again,

"Then you have to wait for a good time…"

I can hear her soft giggle.

"Lunch break? Let's go to the rooftop…" she replied.

Hmm...roof top? I think it's a good place since she won't see anyone else.

I gave her a thumb up to tell her that I'm agreed to it.

She poked me again, asking for my note. I gave her it again and waited her.

She gave me it again after a moment,

"Meanwhile, check this out, Ayase!" she said in the letter,

I turned to her, I can see her grinning and snap her finger. I wonder what that means but— the class suddenly roared in shock. I turned back to the front and see…

Our teacher is wearing an Egyptian costume all so sudden.

Sigh…

Nontanu…..

I put my face on my palm.

"S..Sensei?" one of the students called him nervously.

"What? What happen?" our teacher looks panic.

"Your clothes…" the other girl said.

Our teacher look down to his clothes— he seems shocked.

"C-Class! Please wait for a while, ok!? I'll change!" he said before he ran out from the class.

The class began to make noises. I turned to Nontanu again,

"There….." I frowned at her.

"He was boring… so I gave him a little fun…" she said.

I sighed again. Don't know what to say. I don't want to ruin her fun…

But honestly he is a little boring, so I'm not against it either.

Ah well…. At least that is something….

* * *

Lunch Break,

I took her to canteen to buy some instant ramen before going up to the rooftop. It's rare to see anyone here at this time of the day, but seems like there are a lot of people here for now.

Nontanu doesn't looks pleased with it.

"Hmm… we can go somewhere else…" I said as I watched the crowded rooftop from inside.

"No… I want to be on the rooftop with Ayase only!" she said.

"Well… there's a lot of people here…" I said.

"Rain!" she said clearly before the sky suddenly gloomed.

Everyone began to look up into the sky— funny thing is, they have umbrella with them and taking them out. Nontanu grumbled…

"Maziodyne!" she said before thunder stormed around them— she harms no one but still the girls on the roof top quickly ran inside in panic. I don't think they will forget that easily… sigh…

After everyone left the rooftop, Nontanu grinned,

The rain stopped and it's bright again.

She dragged me outside cheerfully stepping on the wet floors and stopped in the furthest fence. She wrapped my hand around her body and turned around to see the town view.

"See Ayase? That's the town we used to protect together!" she said cheerfully.

I remained quiet as I watch the view that she is trying to show me.

"I protect them just like what you told me to!" she continued.

Hmm… what should I say to her? Maybe this,

"Harasho…" I said.

I can hear her giggling cutely.

"It's no longer full of beautiful trees and flowers, human wanted it to grow along with the technologies, but there's still a lot of life there! I'm still protecting them! They're still happy too!" she said again.

"Except about them that you just intimidated with thunder…" I said teasingly.

She giggled again,

"They will be fine. Sometime we should be cruel to teach them a lesson!" she said.

Lesson to not be on her way… yeah….bad Nontanu… But she is being cute anyway.

"Humans are getting crueler, Ayase… I'm no longer can maintain the peace… or at least, that's what I think because I've never feel any love from them anymore…." She said.

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded,

"They only care for their own stomach, their own family, their own wealth, and their own desire… but I understand that! If they aren't being selfish, then they won't be able to survive in the real world— the world that created from everyone's action…" she continued.

That's true….but….

"That's why! That's why I decided to be selfish too! That's why I wanted to be with Ayase alone! Ayase is already greater than the world for me! I really-really love Ayase!" she said cutely.

I giggled at her and hug her tighter.

"There…. Nozomi….I hope you're not using it as a reason to abandon the world…" I said.

"They don't need anyone to take care of them! They can stand on its own now! Even when I slack, they're still doing fine!" she said.

"So… the previous statement about you still takes care of them was a lie…?" I asked.

"Aahh! I mean! I mean! Uh… I mean…. I mean look! There's no demon that messing up on the world anymore! Right?" she replied in panic.

She is so cute…..

"And..and… uh… there's no more random magical thing happening… other than my doing….uh.. but-but! I didn't harm anyone! I was just—…."

I turned her around and kissed her on her lips. It's hard to resist her cuteness when she is panic like that.

I released my lips from her after a while, I can see her cheek blushing red…

"Sheesh… Ayase… at least let me finish my sentence before praising me…" she said shyly.

So that's how I praised her back then… hmm… I see…. Then I might want to praise her more. I kissed her once again, she responded with only a gentle peck. Then I tried to do another kiss on her and she responded with a tight grasp on me and a deep kiss which I replied again with a deeper kiss.

I couldn't describe the sensation on this one. It's clearly a lot more satisfying than Nozomi's kisses, though that was because Nontanu is a lot more experienced— perhaps I should learn from her. I explored her mouth with my tongues, feeling her unexplained comfort that she always give from her body warmth, holding her tight and rubbing my hands against her body starting from her neck until her bottom.

Her respond was indeed very different with Nozomi. She traveled her fingers around my waist and thigh— then groping me around groin up to my breast. I'm feeling a little tense now. Her touch feels so good and she isn't shy about it. Is it alright to do this at school I wonder? I know there is no one here...but….maybe I should ask her.

I released her and as she is about to kiss me again, I hold her up,

"Nozomi…." I called her.

"What's wrong, Ayase? Are you wondering if it's alright to do it at school?" she asked.

"Yes… I'm feeling a little wrong…" I said.

"You're not student council anymore… beside… I paused the time when you kissed me… I don't want our intimacy over because of the bell… beside, we still have that instant ramen inside… we place it on the small table, remember?"

Right…

"But ignore that now, Ayase, let's do this.. You're not going to leave me unsatisfied, right?" she said again.

Well… yes, I think I should do this too anyway…

I pressed my lips against her once again, sucking on her mouth, feeling her cleavages which I adore too. It's amazing that she can have this body shape… or actually, this is just because she made herself like this. She is a goddess… she can do anything she wanted…

Hmm... does this mean I'm having an intimacy with a goddess? Then what about the other Nozomi? Am I cheating on her if I'm doing this with her? She is the same person….

I'm still confused with that, but what done is done and I will have to finish this.

We keep on going with our tongue licking each other, once again she is a lot more clever on this. Perhaps I should teach the other Nozomi about this too later? Uh…. I'm still ok to do this with her later, right? I'm not cheating, right?

I feel like I'm just trying to convince myself… perhaps I really should forget about that now.

She took my hand and lead it to her core, she began to rub it a little roughly as I can feel her moving her waist as well. Does she want it? Alright then…

I prodded my finger on her panty— she aggressively kissed me as she started to moan. Her moan is somewhat different, this feels like very erotic and… tempting. It's not the same timid moan that I often hear, but either way, both made me somehow wanted to be wilder.

She released me for a while before she turned a bit, grabbing the fence with her right hand,

"Stand behind me, Ayase… then penetrate me with two fingers..." she said.

I did what she asked—I didn't expect her to raise her left legs up high, giving me a very good angle and space to penetrate my fingers in. It was amazingly enjoyable for me to watch her face looking at me too with her red cheek. She smiled happily as she moaned from the penetration. I can grab her breast with my other hand too from this position.

"What? Are you surprised that I'm flexible?" she asked.

"No… it just that, I'm surprised you're so good at this…" I said.

"You were a lot more creative back then… you used everything you can do to me… My sex life with you is just wonderful, Ayase…." she replied.

"I am? I thought you said I'm dumb about things like this?" I asked as I keep on penetrating her.

She chuckled, then moaned for a bit before she replied,

"You just too dumb to understand the talk— but you are very clever when doing it…"

"Oh…?"

"You did me with a lot of position— I can't even list it anymore but I like almost everything, except for fisting because it was really hurt!" she said.

I just fisted Nozomi a while back….. did she not like it too?

I decided to remain quiet as I keep penetrating my fingers in and watching her blushing face.

"You even used to surprise me by growing that thing and penetrate it in all so sudden— I thought I was being touched by a man, you know how I really hate men…"

She hates men? I didn't know that too…

"I never want to get in touch with them— not after they tried to kill me when I was a Tanuki, I prefer a beauty like you, Ayase… but then I realize, I also hate women…" she said before she grabs my shoulder. I can feel her getting tenser.

"Perhaps you should make your own gender, Ayase. I really like you no matter how you do me…"

"What?"

She giggled,

"I'm joking. I love everyone, but you're special to me. Now kiss me Ayase, I'm about to finish…" she said.

I lifted her body a little and bent mine to kiss her. I think this is a really good position because I can touch everything that is important here. She grabs my wrist and push in my hand that penetrating her deeply— I can feel a very warm sticky liquid coming out from her and splashed all over my hand.

Wow…. This is just…

Harasho…

I never feel anything like this..

I feel somewhat really proud and satisfied as I feel that.

I released her as she took her handkerchief,

"Clean it up…" she said as she handed me it. I accepted it and clean up my hand, then when I was about to clean hers…

"Ohh… there's so many love juice there…. It would go waste if it cleaned up with handkerchief!" she said— somewhat sarcastic.

"If only Ayase willing to swallow it! I think it will worth more!" she continued.

Sheesh… fine…

I bend down and began to lick her core— which is totally wet from the…uhm.. love juice…. This taste just the same like Nozomi's… and it smells the same too…

Sigh…

I'm back to the same statement that I just really want to say over and over…

She is just the same person….

I can see her being so happy as I licked her then clean up the last remaining wetness with the handkerchief.

After I'm done with it, she is back to stand with her two feet on the ground then started to fix herself.

"Now that's my Ayase, let's go eat a proper food now… you're hungry right?" she said.

Did she just…. urgh! I don't know what to say now!

"My love juice is a good appetizer, right? Why not having my saliva as dessert? I'd like your saliva as dessert… even though I already had it as my appetizer…." she said again teasingly as she fix my clothes and put her handkerchief to my pocket.

She is just…..

Just….

Ahhh! Never mind it! I must not be upset…

What done is done!

"Yeah… let's go eat a proper food now…." I replied as I sighed at her.

She only giggled to it.

* * *

After school,

The µ's will come in a few more hours. We decided to go home early to prepare everything. Arisa is going to play in Honoka's house today because she got a few friends coming over Honoka's house too. So there's only Nontanu and Nozomi with me to prepare for their arrival.

Apparently though, Nozomi already worked up half of it. She was cleaning up the kitchen when I arrived at home.

"Ericchi!" she greeted me after she put down everything and ran to me.

"Nozomi…." I greeted her too.

"Good afternoon, me... how was the house?" she asked mockingly.

"It was good…. Me…. I'm so happy to be alone…." She replied sarcastically.

"Did you masturbate on Ayase? Because I just had a good one with her today!" she asked again mockingly.

"What?!" Nozomi quickly force me to take off my blue coat, then taking out the handkerchief that she put inside my pocket.

I can see a hint of tears in her eyes as she pouts. It's kind of cute… but… I suppose I'm not supposed to say that?

"Ericchi…how could you…." She turned away and walks away with my coat and the handkerchief. Is she going to wash that clean?

Nontanu laughed.

"What happen here?" I asked.

"Oh? Ayase didn't know? I like leaving my scent on you. I may not be a male, but I just always want to do it to mark you as mine… be glad I'm not using the other thing!" she said as she giggled.

Did she mean…. that?

Ew…

Gross…..

Either way it's gross!

"Please… just… don't do that again…" I said.

"I'm joking, Ayase. I'm not that gross…" she said.

"Really?" I asked.

"I only like leaving my love juice scent on you…" she said.

"Nozomi…" I sighed at her.

"I love you Ayase!" she replied with a playful grin.

* * *

A few hours later…

We finished with the cleaning up, the µ's are coming over soon. I had to take a bath after because the two Nozomi were fighting to leave their body scent on me. I'm not sure why they act like that but they're so silly since their body scent smell the same to me.

Even after I took a bath and they took a bath, they're still fighting over that and snuggled to me very closely.

"Ericchi… I smell good now, right?" Nozomi asked.

"Ayase… I smell better, right?" Nontanu asked.

"You both are using the same soap…." I said.

"What about my hair then, Ericchi? My hair smells better right?" Nozomi asked.

"My hair smells the best, right Ayase?" Nontanu asked.

"You both are using the same shampoo…" I said.

"No way! I'm massaging my head a hundred times!" Nontanu said.

"Ah! You're a copy cat! I massaged that much too!" Nozomi said.

"Did you two actually count it…and does it even mater…?" I sighed.

"Yes it is!" they replied.

Sigh….

I remained quiet as I listen to them arguing about who is better— but they are actually always equal… well… of course, they're the same person…..why do they even start arguing….

A door bell ringing, it saved me from being stuck with them.

"Eli-chan! We're here!" Honoka said cheerfully. The others greeted me as well.

"Welcome…" I said as I smiled to them and invite them in.

"Non-chan! Nozomi-chan !" Kotori greeted them as she ran towards them on the sofa followed by Rin and Hanayo.

"Kotori-chan!" Nozomi greeted her

Nontanu seems to be too shy to reply that one. Hmm….

"Look! look! I brought a romance movie to be watched! It may help us to figure out about the love song!" Kotori said.

"Really? Let's give it a shot!" Nozomi replied cheerfully.

"Nozomi-chan! I wrote a few love confession! You should try to hear me do it and tell me if it's the right one!" Honoka said as she ran to Nozomi.

"Nice, I believe you will get the picture of love if you got it right!" Nozomi replied.

I can see Nontanu just remained quiet as she watches them.

"Eli…" Umi and Maki approached me.

"Hmmm?" I turned to them.

"So, how was your night?" Umi asked, although she is polite, her face somewhat tell me that she is teasing me.

"It was great…thank you….." I replied sarcastically. She giggled at me.

"I figured you will have a pain on your back now, right?" Maki asked.

"Kind of…" I replied.

"Trust me, I know how it feel to have someone laying on top of you for whole night…" Maki said as she glanced to Niko.

"Yeah…. I believe you do…" I turned to Niko.

"W-What?" Niko smirked,

I can't forget how she lay on top of us and kicking us all night…. I'm glad Nozomi and Nontanu aren't that bad… they're just so clingy.

"Now, shall we just get to the point?" Umi asked.

"Yeah…"

* * *

We spend a whole night to work on this song,

It was pretty difficult because everyone always think differently about love, but we managed to get the idea of the song by taking everyone's idea, not whole but small pieces of it. Because after all, we only need to have everyone contribution…

Nontanu has been really quiet as she watches us working on this song. The title of this song is Snow Halation. It's seriously a beautiful piece, to be honest. I really like it too.

"Man…. I can't believe we managed to do it…" Niko said.

"No joke, but it's a good song… I already can feel it singing on my head…" Maki said.

"Maki-chan always full of inspiration when it's about music…nya…." Rin said.

"I..It was nothing! Besides, this song won't be as good without everyone's contribution! It may be just a small piece, but when we collect it, it will become a beautiful creation…" Maki said as she blushed,

"True… this is everyone's creation… it's a beautiful love song. Thank you, Nozomi…" Umi said.

"No-no… thank you everyone…I am nothing without you all…" Nozomi said.

"Don't be silly, you're the one who collect us all… you're a Goddess that create the µ's…" I said, then I turned to Nontanu,

"Besides, you're also a Goddess who protects us all the whole time. This is a gift for you…. Both of you…" I continued.

Both Nozomi and Nontanu turned away from me as they blushed shyly..

"Ah, yeah, so… Eli-chan… are you going to marry both of them?" Kotori asked.

"Whoa! Eli-chan is polygamy!" Honoka said.

"O…Of course not… they're just the same person anyway…." I sighed.

"Speaking of which though, I really wonder about what quarrel you two have other than because you wanted to own Eli all for yourself… I mean, seriously? You two are basically the same person and yet you still fight just because you have the same decision? How stupid…" Niko said.

"I want to ask the same thing… why are you fighting with each other when you know you two are just the same person? Can't it be solved peacefully?" Maki asked.

Nontanu and Nozomi remained quiet.

"Please tell us, we might be able to help…" Hanayo asked politely. Nontanu turned to Nozomi,

"Me…. Please tell them…." She said.

"Why me? You're the one who knows more than me…" Nozomi replied.

"Do you think they will believe me if it coming from my mouth?" Nontanu asked.

"They're not as bad as what you think. You should stop thinking negative about everyone…" Nozomi said.

Nontanu seems to be surprised as she heard it.

"Didn't you say it yourself, that this world is indeed beautiful with Ericchi around? Now that I've found her, I've made friend with her, and I've made the same relationship with what you had before, do you think I can betray them and do the same mistake as you?" Nozomi continued.

"Betray us?" everyone seems to be surprised.

"That's right. I was born to betray… she created me to betray the human being… I am just a small piece of her… she gave me knowledge and power from ever since I was born… she also gave me a piece of her love to Ericchi and everyone… my job is to grow it, take care of it, and then when I finally found the right timing, I shall kill myself and be the main head of the ten headed dragon… then kill everyone…." Nozomi said.

"W..wait a minute? You are…. the ten headed dragon?" Umi asked politely.

"Yes… I am your greatest enemy, or let's say, I can be your greatest enemy… at first I was just, yes alright. Everything shall be more painful if I made everyone love the world….but then after I spend my time with you all… with Ericchi especially… I realized that I can't do this job…" Nozomi said.

"Wh…why do you want to destroy the world and kill everyone?" Umi asked to Nontanu.

"Because I'm selfish, I want to keep Ayase for myself… I don't want her to sacrifice for the world again…." Nontanu replied boldly.

"S..Sacrifice? What is this?" Niko smirked.

"I thought you've lost your Ayase long ago?" Maki asked.

"Ah…? Maki, I thought you're smarter than that. Ayase is Eli, or Nozomi call her, Ericchi…" Nontanu said.

"W…wait there! That's not what I mean…. what I mean is…. does Eli have to be sacrificed again? I thought it was just your story in the past!" Maki asked.

Everyone eyes turned to me…

"Yes… she has to be sacrificed and be forgotten again to seal the great demon…. that's her reason to be existed… just the same reason as her…." Nontanu glanced at Nozomi.

"Eli… why we never heard this?" Umi asked.

They all turning to me now with surprised face.

"Is it necessary? You all will forget me anyway… that is my fate…." I said.

She sighed heavily along with everyone.

"It's not your fate! No one is born to be gone and forgotten… you're the one who made the choice!" Maki said clearly.

Everyone seems to stare at me with a frown on their face.

"Can't you think of a way to get through that rule? I thought you have a better wisdom than that!" Umi said.

"There must be a path that you haven't seen because you closed your eyes to a possibility…" Hanayo said.

"A star may fall at one day, but it doesn't mean you have to keep looking down and wait for your time to fall. There must be a way for you to keep on shining!" Niko said.

"I agree, even if it means that you have to get through a lot of obstacle, we will always make it if we keep on believing on ourselves, nya!" Rin said.

"Even if you will have to face a lot of differences— there must be a way to keep their balance..." Kotori said.

"and even if it means to face a greater enemy, we just need to have more courage to fight against the greater enemy…" Honoka said.

I….

I don't know what to say now….

"We can change your fate if you tell us!" they all said all together.

I chuckled at them…

"What…what do you mean you can change my fate?"

"We don't know what's the deal, but at least tell us! We're the µ's! We're one! It may be not for this kind of thing, but still… Eli… can't you think of how Nozomi feel… or let's say, The Goddess Nozomi feel?" Umi asked.

"Wait a minute… girls…. How could you all suddenly say that? Didn't I told you it was because I don't care about the world?" Nontanu asked.

"Bullshit!" Maki said.

"Liar!" Kotori said.

"Joke!" Hanayo said.

"Total lies!" Rin said.

"Nonsense!" Umi said.

"Big mouth!" Niko said.

"Fart!" Honoka said.

Fart…?

"Fart?" everyone turned around to Honoka.

"I farted…" Honoka said,

We began to smell something bad…

"Aahhhh! Honoka, how could you?!" Umi said as she swats her hands and covered her nose.

I tried to turn on the fan to get the smell away.

"Sorry, the cola was good…" Honoka scratch her head shyly.

Everyone sighed as they still trying to swat the smell away.

"Anyway… back to topic… Nontanu…." Umi turned to Nontanu.

"We can't see that from you… not after we think about what you've made us do… what you tell us and what we finally understand after we reflect on everything that already happened…" Umi said.

Nontanu remained quiet.

"Non-chan, you love the world too. You love them just like how you love Eli-chan…" Kotori said.

"And we have base on that, nya…" Rin said.

"We discussed about you after we returned from your place…and we found out about something after we discussed the eight phases of puzzles… plus the story that you told us…" Hanayo said.

"You have a view of mountains, the seas, the desert, the lake, the sky, the village, the town, and everything in your maze. Even a house of horror, a movie theater, an amusement park, it's almost everything in the world— and they're all beautifully made! Someone who dreamed of destruction will never have anything like that, you know!" Honoka said.

"We may not know about how much things you've been through and how much years you spend— but knowing you, who have the power to summon demons and destroy the world with your own hand… why have to wait for abomination to born? You can always destroy any time, yet you decided to do nothing to the world. You decided to wait…" Niko said.

"If you're also trying to make a decision, please tell us what you want to do, we may be able to help you all we can! You're not alone! Not anymore!" Maki said.

Nontanu seems to be very surprised as she heard it, though she shook her head too after.

"No… you're just too naïve to understand…" she said.

"Then do you think you're wise? Being old doesn't make you wise, you know…" Niko said.

Yeah…said Niko…. Hmm…. She is wise sometime so ah well…

"To be blunt, you might be too focused with your goal to search for Eli-chan. You're consumed by your hunger…. You're not you… and you might not realize that yet…." Kotori said.

"Then as for Nozomi… I imagine you're also in a pinch. I believe you already know about Eli… right? Then why I can't see you express your feeling? I'm not going to buy it if you said you're ok! You can't possibly be ok!" Maki said.

Nozomi bit her lip.

"This is just my thought but, to see how things are right now…. I can imagine what kind of argument that you two have…." Hanayo said.

Everyone's eyes turned to Hanayo.

"Are you two arguing about who will be the ten headed dragon to prevent Eli-chan being sacrificed for it? I imagine if one of you being the ten headed dragon, it means that one of you have to keep running away from Eli-chan while the other one will stick around all the time…" Hanayo said.

Nontanu and Nozomi seem to be amazed at her, though… I don't think they ever tell me about that… not even a hint of it… it's like a whole new conclusion that she pulls out.

"Ah… it made sense if you are arguing about that! You two ended up to fall in love with the same person— and refused to leave the same person as well, nya..." Rin said.

"If you two are seriously arguing about that— you two better be more true to yourself first. What are you two actually feel about it? Then discuss it again… and as for Eli…" Maki turned to me,

"We will find a way to save you… or at least, to help you…you're not alone too…" Maki continued as she turned away again.

She is still the strange girl that I always know… but… at least it soothed me to hear it.

"I….I don't know what to say…." I said in awe…. They are staring at me, with teary eyes…

"I can change your fate, Eli! Trust me! I am The Wheel of Fortune!" Maki yelled, still not looking at me.

"I can help you to find wisdom, Eli! I am The Priestess!" Umi yelled

"I can be your guide in your blind path, Eli-chan! I am The Hermit!" Hanayo yelled.

"I can help you to find balance, Eli-chan! I am The Temperance!" Kotori yelled.

"Rin can drive you to a victory over your own tragic fate, Eli-chan! I am The Chariot, nya!" Rin yelled.

"I will help Eli-chan to fight over the greater enemy, I am The Stength! Don't lose your courage to try!" Honoka said.

"Don't you ever think negative of your future, idiot, be positive! I am The Stars and I will always shine for you!" Niko yelled.

Once again they made me speechless. I couldn't decide of what I should do to it… they began to cry as they clenched their fist.

"Ericchi…. You see…." Nozomi began to talk.

"I may not be true to myself right now… but…. Ericchi, I know you just need one more step to be The Judgment…" Nozomi continued.

"H…how do you know about it..? You're not even the judgment yet…." Nontanu asked.

"This is why I think you're wrong to think me as just a mere piece… I told you— Ericchi and everyone made my other pieces…. My pieces are beautiful, just as beautiful as you were…. If only you're willing to think clearly…. We may never argue…." Nozomi said.

Nontanu remained quiet.

"Either way, Non-chan… You're me, I am you… I know how you feel… and I know I feel the same like you do too… so let's find a way out, ok?" Nozomi said.

"Very well… let's find a way out…." Nontanu said.

"Meanwhile though, can we focus on this live concert first…?" I asked.

"Eli, your time is only until the end of the year, right? You can't slack off with your plan for it!" Umi said.

"We don't want you to sacrifice for us! We don't want to forget you!" Maki said.

"But I understand! Eli-chan wanted to have a great life before anything happen, right? Then let's make it the greatest Live Concert! It is not only a gift to the Goddess! It is also a gift to the guardian!" Honoka said.

"Harasho, that is what I want…" I said.

"Non-chan will be watching right?" Kotori asked.

Nontanu smiled,

"I wish to be part of you, but seems like someone is more fit in it…" Nontanu turned to Nozomi.

"We will get you a VIP ticket, Non-chan!" Hanayo said.

"Oh- come on! She is a Goddess, she just made a prank today at school, she can do anything she wants. She doesn't need a VIP Ticket!" Niko said.

"I'm still happy to watch like a human though, perhaps it will remind me of how to be myself…" Nontanu said.

Niko sighed.

"Fine… just don't pull a prank on me, ok? I'm on the serious stage…" Niko said.

Nontanu grinned, she snapped her fingers and Niko's clothes suddenly turned into bikini.

"H-Hey! It's cold here!" Niko yelled.

"What about this!" Nontanu snapped her fingers again, Niko's clothes suddenly turned to a fully armored kendo costume.

Then she began to keep changing her costume and everyone started to laugh again.

"D-Damn it! Someone stop her!"

* * *

Night time,

The two Nozomi are quiet tonight….

I wonder what's up with them, but maybe if they're thinking of what they should do… I really should leave them be…

But to be honest,

I think Nontanu is the one who troubled more…

I can't imagine if I am her… to wander that long to find… me…. She is one with the truest love to me in my opinion…. I'm glad I married her back then… but what comes of Nozomi? She is born like me….

She is like me…

I am the fool and she is the jester…

We're equal…

Hmm….

Well…

I should start to think again tomorrow to find a way out of this….

I decided to just rest for tonight...

* * *

I didn't expect to have a dream tonight,

But I woke up in the strange place anyway…a place that is very familiar to me…

The fog is no longer existed, but perhaps it because of the spell that Nontanu cast on me back then. It's like I'm no longer need my glasses to see through fogs.

Still… though,

I just realized that it's not only fogs that existed here… there also a huge strange building in old Japanese style… then also dead trees and all. The sky still gloom and the ground still feel barren. the building looks old and crumbling...

I began to walk around to search for someone who might called me here tonight…

"Kitsune…?" I tried to call her.

Then I began to hear someone running towards me along with a heavy thing dragged along.

I turned to where the noise coming from…

Kitsune is carrying her giant axe and running into me as she yelled with anger,

"AYASEEE ELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

What on earth I've done now to make her angry like that?

Sigh…..

There's just too much thing I want to sigh about today….

* * *

**A/N : Alright, working on next.**

**and lol, it really pains me to know that I can't draw manga/anime to actually make a good illustration for this AU,(just saw a decent illustration of another ppl drawing a persona AU love live today) so I'll just stick with fan fiction. **

**Either way though, I'm still artist in learning too so I don't want to give up on my current style. **

**Thanks for the respond too for yesterday, I decided to just make it an extra chapter.**

**Also really thanks for all of your support. this fan fiction surely takes a lot of work and brainstorming, also research for the Arcanas and its meaning... fixing about who is what also takes me some time but I made it anyway... turns out they're all fit on the story.**

**the next FF gonna be lighter but I hope I didn't screw myself with things like this anymore. wish me luck...**


	29. True Ending Path : Part 8

**A/N : Alrighty, just one more step to finish this fan fiction**

**Thanks for review/comment/faves/follows! I appreciate it!**

* * *

Kitsune actually swing her axe into me,

Which I quickly dodged as I made a longer distance from her, she didn't give up in one swing though— she do another swing and I have to dodge it again. She is slower since I know that she is now in the strength Arcana.

But still….

"Kitsune! Why is this now?!" I said.

"Why?! You're asking why!?" she ran up to me again before she attempts to chop me— somehow she doesn't look serious in her attack.

"Yeah! I'm asking you why!" I said.

She was then stopped….then she began to think…

"Why?" she asked back.

Don't tell me she forgot why….

"Yeah…why?" I asked again.

"Hmm… why?" she asked again.

"Kitsune…." I sighed…

"Yes?" she replied with a playful smile.

"Why are you angry?" I asked.

"Hmm… I wonder now…" she said.

I sighed heavily again before I heard her laughing.

"I'm joking, I'm not angry… even after you did my wife… or let's say… our wife…." She said with a playful grin.

"Oh-huh? Right, well you're me I am you…" I said.

Then we began to think for a while again….

"Wait a minute…. Don't tell me… you are her Ayase…?" I asked.

"Well, yes, I am…." She replied.

"Then why are you not telling her and how could you be my persona?" I asked.

"I told you I am you and you're me…" she said with a playful smile again.

"Stop confusing me now… but thanks, at least now I know I'm an asshole…." I sighed.

She laughed again.

"Let's have a seat, Elichika. This is going to be a long story!" she said as she beckoned to me.

"Alright…." I sighed as I followed her.

* * *

She invited me in into the building that I saw,

Apparently, this is just a copy of a building that she used to call as home back then. The real one was already destroyed due to a war and rebuild as something else. She builds this all by herself for many-many-many years.

If I'm looking at the design though, this place feels like a temple with dormitory… or perhaps this is just a big home… either way though, everything looks very wonderful here. Especially the decorations…

"What's wrong, Elichika? Are you amazed with my skill?" she asked.

"Well, yeah… I don't think I can build something like this…" I replied.

"Of course, you will need many years to learn how…." She replied.

"I thought you always share knowledge with me…" I said.

"I did share my knowledge with you… but not all…." She replied again.

I remained quiet, expecting for a further explanation.

"You're just a little piece of me…" she added.

That...sounds like Nontanu and Nozomi…

"I made you happen for her…" she added again.

"I'm a little confused, can you tell me more about it?" I asked.

She giggled,

"Well, of course… but I'm not very good with explaining you know… basically though… I'm just a sad cute little fox who realized that being betrayed by beloved one is more painful than drinking a thousand needles.…" she said.

Cute little fox my ass... you're cute I take it but you're not a little fox… but either way, that's not supposed to be the focus.

"I was really angry too but I couldn't express myself to her. She did it because she wanted me to be happy but she doesn't know what's the actual deal with that abomination, you can't blame her for her innocence. So I decided to leave her, but I don't want to let her living in pain. So I told the greater god to make me be forgotten. I think it's better that way, but I didn't expect her to do what she has done until now…."

I… somewhat can feel that.

"It sounds like you're trying to divorce her, you know…" I said.

"Divorce? Hmm.. that might be close to what I'm trying to make her think of… but you know what. Even though I was forgotten by the world, I still have my memory you know. She will forever be my wife for me, even though she might be going for someone else. I'll forever watch over her and the world from here. I will protect her and give her everything she need…but…."

She sighed weakly,

"She decided to keep corrupting herself with darkness to find me…" she said.

"Corrupting? I don't think she is corrupted…" I said.

"Hmmm? What are you thinking, Elichika?" she asked.

"I think darkness is also an element in this world, right? It's part of the world…" I said.

She looks astonished by my word. Maybe I should explain my reason…

"She has a good heart, even when she surrounded herself with the darkness. She managed to control herself and them, although it's true that she got a little wild for a moment there… but still, I think it's still worth it to trust her…"

She remained quiet, hmm… is it not clear there? Alright….

"She fought the darkness in her, because of you. I think she told me that you're always be her reason to live… She don't want to forget you and I think it's a good choice, who knows what will happen to the world if you're not remained in her memory? She might be still seeking for a reason to live…" I continued.

She giggled at me.

"Now that's what I want to hear… but anyway though, that is just the same thought that I have before I planned everything. Did you know that everything was actually working according to my plan?" she asked.

Wait…what?

"Surprised? Then I tell you this. Do you remember she mentioned about how much soul that is needed to seal the previous demon?" she asked.

"Seven…" I said.

"What's nine minus seven…?"

"Two…" I replied.

"There, then how much tail you see when you meet me for the first time?" she asked.

"One…"

"Yup, each tail represents a soul. So where's the second one?"

"What did you do to it?" I asked.

"I gave it to a demon…" she replied.

"What….?"

"It was hard to reach her because she hides with them. So the only way to find her is to make a talk with them. But anyway, I was doing it because I'm sad to see her started to lost her hope to her life just because she never able to find me. But I can't just be appeared in front of her— I need to confirm that she still wanted me. So I told the demon, I will give them one of my soul to get seven hungers which created from specific Arcana, then get another two pure hungers and one empty vessel. Tell her that I will be reborn in two years to save the world from the abomination which will be born in twenty years if the urn broken…"

Hmm… seven specific Arcana? Why?

"…and she actually bites it… she breaks the urn and started to do everything that I already expect from her… but more importantly, your life is also going according to what I predicted. It was all running so smoothly…" she continued.

"I feel pity for the first victim, she isn't involved but she used her as a test subject… but at least it made you sit in front of her at class…" she said again.

Right… I was about to ask that too….

"But knowing that still haven't change your fate in the end of the year… Elichika. The demon will still be awaken… someone need to warp that up. But you actually have two options, you know…"

Two options?

"To awaken The World Arcana or be the seal…" she continued.

"The World….?" I asked.

"Yup… and you need all of your companions to wake it up. You all have to work together, including Nozomi…" she said.

"How it will work out?" I asked.

"Well, the demon that I was dealing with will be the main head of the dragon after the seal is broken completely—and you have to wait until the end of the year to do so since he promised to not touch the empty vessel until the end of the year. You just need to tell Nozomi to perform a ritual to make the demon obey her. It's going to take a lot of power and spirit though, so she needs to use persona…"

"She doesn't have a persona though…" I said.

She giggled,

"She just needs to be peaceful with Nontanu, and fill that blank persona card of hers… but you also need to make a move… it should be easy to make this move after tonight…" she said as she smiled,

"What move?" I asked.

She giggled again before she handed me a ring, the same design with the one that I gave to Nozomi.

"Wear that to my wife and kiss her hand… you don't need to say anything. She will know…"

"Is that it?" I asked.

"Yup, but she need to be peaceful with Nozomi first. Don't just give it out of nowhere or it won't work…"

"Got it…." I replied.

"Harasho, any question?" she asked.

"About the seven companions… who are they, actually?" I asked.

"Oh… them? They used to be our adopted children… but they're gone one by one to seek their own path. Nontanu couldn't remember them for some reason… I had to re-introduce them to her again after they all become the seven strongest warriors… Hmm.. I can't believe she couldn't remember that detail though…. I swear she treats them like she is their actual mother…" she said as she smiled wryly.

"Ah well, maybe that's how The Jester is… they can act flawlessly without having an actual feeling in it…" she continued.

It sounded like she still doesn't understand about her….

I don't blame her..

I don't understand Nozomi sometime too…

"Wait, if you're the mastermind of this.. then are you actually be awaken by her? I mean.. I got a power to control you after she kissed me….?" I asked.

"I just tricked her to be an alarm for me— an alarm to tell me that she will start collecting the souls… thanks to those demon who got some nice persuasive words to tell." she replied.

"By the way, I was wondering about this… what do you think about The Jester and The Fool.. as if, why are you The Fool and she is The Jester…?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked back.

She giggled.

"Thought so… that's why you never able to connect your soul to this tail… although you're actually me…" she said as she showed me one dim tail from eight burning tails.

"Well, Elichika… The Fool change, The Jester doesn't change but they act like The Fool. They can't change its form, but they can change the way it acts… There also a few other thing about the jester, but I don't really want to tell it to you. Basically though, The Fool cares about others. They grow and being filled with other's heart." she said.

"Oh…."

We stare into each other quietly for a while… I noticed the fire on the dim tail began to glow too.

"Any….more question?" she asked.

"I want to ask this again, what is Persona, actually? Why are you my persona and why do you have your own thought? Then how could a specific person be able to have their shadow awakened and ended up turning into a persona?" I asked.

"The concept of persona existence is still unknown to me, but I know is a manifestation of one's personality, it's like a mask of one individual to face a hardship. Then about why am I your persona, it because I submitted myself to be a persona of myself that I made into human… a little mind blowing, right?" she asked.

"Yeah…" I scratched my head.

"I'll just say this… it's possible for one person to become a shadow, so why not for a deity to be a persona?" she replied.

"I guess I understand it now…" I replied.

"Harasho, me… anymore question?" she asked.

"Tell me another reason to live other than to do your plan…" I asked.

"Your reason to live? Well… you decide that. Unlike Nontanu, I want to set you free with your choice. It's funny that she created herself and treats her like how I treat myself… it's like she is trying to make me in her…. but either way though, I think she already realized that… you just need to do a little soft talking to make her be peaceful with herself…" she replied.

"I see…" I replied.

We stare into each other again quietly for a while….

"Any…more question…?" she asked.

"That's it for now, I guess…." I replied.

"Then I want to ask you this…" she said.

I remained quiet to listen…

"Want to do threesome with my wife? I bet she will change her mind about not up for threesome!" she said playfully.

"What is… threesome?" I asked.

"Ha! I knew it! I knew you don't know that one!" she said mockingly.

"W-what?! What on earth are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'm not telling you! What about cowgirl?" she said.

"Just what on shattering earth is cowgirl?" I asked.

"Aha-ha! You don't know that one too! Woohoo! Two points for me! Kitsuchika win!" she said proudly.

"Then, do you know about sixty-nine, bucking-bronco, standing tower, and missionary?" I asked.

"W..wow… no… what are those…" she asked.

I actually have no idea about it.

"I'm not telling you! Ha!" I said proudly.

"Wh-what the?!"

"Four points for Elichika! Harashooo!" I said proudly.

"G-Gaaah! Let's just play chess!" she said.

"Alright! Let's go!" I replied.

And she took out her chess board and we spend our time to play chess while waiting for morning to come….

* * *

The next day in the morning,

I can see the snow already started to fall today. My window is piled up with snow outside. The temperature starts to get colder too.

I thought I'll be awake with that two resting on top of me again, but the bed was surprisingly empty. I tried to look around the room, looks like both Nozomi are in the Kitchen right now…

I can hear her arguing…again, but the topic is a little strange for me… so I decided to just listen.

"Non-chan! Just…. go back to bed! Let me do the cooking!" Nozomi said.

"No, you go prepare yourself for school. You have practice today, right?" Nontanu replied.

"Yes, but… it's not a problem. You don't need to cook for us! You did that yesterday!" Nozomi said.

Nontanu ignored her and keep cooking.

"Non-chan! Why do you not listen to me!? You're like never ever listen to me!"

Nontanu still ignoring her.

"You always be like this since I'm a little! I mean, okay, fine! You know everything about me because you are me, but it doesn't mean you can just decide everything for me!" Nozomi said.

"Just go and prepare before Ayase is awake!" Nontanu snapped at her.

Nozomi sighed heavily before he turned away,

"Fine! But I tell you what, I'm tired to be called as selfish just because I'm thinking of another thing than what you think. I've made a decision and this is not a decision that comes out because of me, this is also only for Ericchi and everyone else in the µ's! Ericchi might not be agreed with this— but she will probably be choosing you to stay anyway!" she said before she walks away.

Nontanu still remained quiet and keep on working on her cooking.

I quickly walk to the bathroom door and pretend that I was about to take bath before Nozomi came inside the room with her face all red.

"Ah… Nozomi, good morning…" I said with a smile.

"Ericchi…" she cried before she ran to me and hugged me tight.

"Nozomi?"

She snuggled for a while, yet talks nothing.

"What happen?" I asked.

She shook her head,

"Let's just talk about this at school, ok?"

* * *

At school during lunch break,

I sat on my seat and turned it around to see her, who apparently got really down today. I kind of feel like I know what is it about, but I think I should try to listen more first. Perhaps I will know how to make this two be more peaceful after…?

"So what is this thing that made you argue today?" I asked.

"Non-chan is being stubborn. She wanted to cook for everyone…" she replied.

"That's it?" I asked.

"She is always like that… I don't like it. It's like my life is all for her sake… I know she is the one that made me happen, but still, I can have decision of my own… I want to do what I want too!" she said.

I giggled at her.

"I never know about you and her from the beginning, may I know?" I asked.

"Yes, Ericchi can…" she said.

"Then tell me…." I said.

"Well…. I was born in a family, my father is an archaeologist, my mother is a photographer… we always move out from town to town for job— so I was also always have to change my school… and that caused me to not have any actual friend to play with…"

"She already appeared from ever since I was born, she always took care of me while my parents are gone. She just somehow able to become anything— my babysitter, my neighbor, my teacher, my friend, just anything that will let her to keep her eyes on me, I don't like it though…"

She pouts,

"Especially when she always tells me, I am born for a reason and I have to do my duty… I must have to be selfless just like who I will sacrifice for…" she said.

Well… I really understand that….who likes to be told about something like that?

"Then I began to wonder, who is this person and why do I have to sacrifice for this person…until at one day she insisted me to stay in this place. She said I shall start to learn why I have to sacrifice… she showed me everything, she tells me everything, she even gave me everything to make my life easy… and as she showed me you…" she blushed,

"I began to understand why she wanted you that badly… like I said before, I was thinking that yes maybe it will be fine to sacrifice for you, and that's about it, but as I spend more and more time with you, I began to grow my own ego. I feel like I wanted to be in her position to stay with you while she should be the one who sacrifice and get lost from your life. I told her, to begin with, it was her fault to lose you, and we began to argue about it…"

"Well, Nozomi, no one likes to be blamed…" I said.

"I know… but it just that, it was her fault. She should go fix it herself and let me be the one who stay on your side…" she said.

"There, Nozomi. She worked hard for it… you shouldn't just look at what begin and how it ends. It just the same like you let a farmer plant a vegetable and works for it then steal it after it already grown ripe…" I said.

"I knew you will say that— but that's her karma. She used to literally do that to the farmer, right?"

"It's more sound like you're trying to avenge them, but seriously, if you're thinking like that then the chain will never stop, you know. It may be happens to you too…" I said.

She turned away with her blushing face, I giggled at her,

"Let's just say this, if you're ended to be the one that I chose to stay with, probably because you're a lot younger than her and I like how you still able to share your love with everything else— say that you're happy with me, but then you also accidentally made the same mistake with her and I—of course going to take the responsibility for you, do you think you will not act like her?" I asked.

She remained quiet.

"You are her after all. I get a feeling that even if you think differently right now, you will eventually be thinking like her too at some points. This is why experience is important too… and that's how I see perfection… it's not about the result, it's about how things are going and how we managed to do it. If you understand about that, you will know when to keep going and when to give up…" I said.

"So…does that mean Ericchi choose her?" she asked.

"I wouldn't say that. She is also wrong to make you be in this situation. I wonder why she just not makes a mindless thing to be sacrificed… you have a feeling too and you deserve a position in life." I said.

"That's because she wanted to lower the risk of destroying the world. If she sacrificed one that has a reason to love the world to be the main head of that dragon, it will never destroy the world…" she replied.

So she loves the world too… just like what everyone has told her before. But then again, everything about that is just one of Kitsune's plan. I'm still not sure of what the ring she gave me will do to her, but I suppose I can pull this one out.

"Then, don't you think it's an honorable job? I began to think I might be up for that one… then maybe you can just have cuddly time with a ten headed dragon?" I asked teasingly.

"Ericchi! Is not a joke! I'm serious, you know!" she said.

I laughed at her.

"Seriously though, Nozomi. Everything that you're thinking… it just the same with what she is thinking, you two just have a different start. She was alone and hated when she start while you grow with love from the start. Why don't you start trying to understand her from her process? Then maybe it will help me to decide about who will stay here with me…." I said as I smiled to her.

"What if you chose her instead?" she asked sadly.

"If you're not willing to understand that, then I might going to choose her because you both are just the same stubborn anyway…." I said.

She pouts.

"Then I do it, sheesh, Ericchi, to put me in such situation…" she said.

I giggled and give her a pat on her head.

"Don't forget that we have practice today, ok? We should do our best for this show— not only to win love live, but also to give you and your other self a great gift…." I said.

"I know…This is a gift for Ericchi too anyway… this is a gift for everyone!" she smiled.

"Harasho… "

* * *

Dusk,

We finished with everything today, even the practice. Nontanu decide to come to school to watch us practice. But she didn't just go watching us, she even give us some snacks and drink for the short break that we usually have during practice. She is somewhat looks very calm as she watch us, but her face also somewhat tell me that she is going to regret something— or perhaps she is already regretting something?

Either way, I don't want to leave that be. I want to make sure that she is happy to be around us. But before I could say anything, everyone else already make a good plan for her.

"Non-chan! Non-chan! Do you want to go to the amusement park later after the show?" Honoka asked.

"Amusement park? I don't think there's anything fun there…" she said.

"That because you're going alone, nya! If we're together, it will be a lot more fun!" Rin said.

"Yeah! Non-chan is still Nozomi, Nozomi is part of us!" Kotori said.

"Kotori-chan, are you still thinking that I'm the real one?" Nozomi asked.

"Uh…well…Nozomi is the one who always been with us, right?" Kotori asked.

"That's true, but Non-chan is actually the real me, I'm just piece of her…" Nozomi said.

"It's alright, I don't blame her…" Nontanu replied.

That's…. that's a surprise to hear her respond like that.

"You are right about you have become yourself now. I planted you between the human beings, although I'm the one who took care of you, you're still growing on your own… you become what you are. I can't expect you to be what I want you to be…." she added.

Nozomi seems to be surprised by that answer.

"Then, Non-chan and Nozomi-chan is peaceful now?" Honoka asked.

"Maybe… there's still something else that I want to hear from her, but anyway, let's put that aside now… I want to know more about this amusement park plan!" Non-chan said.

"Ah! Do you want to ride roller coaster? Maybe you can do a trick on it to make it a lot more fun!" Kotori asked.

"K-Kotori! Don't ask for something like that!" Umi protested.

"Oh-oh! then maybe we also can go to the train- ride! They have new theme for their adventure… I think its Ice castle or something!" Honoka said.

"Ice castle? I'm in!" Non-chan said cheerfully.

"Non-chan! Non-chan! what about…"

They began to talk about the plan they're going to have. I can see Nozomi being really quiet right now. I wonder what she thinks about, but I feel like they are going to be able to synchronize their thought soon if I could lead them to it. I wonder how things will go from now on?

* * *

Night time at home,

Nontanu once again prepared our dinner and it is no doubt a great food. She is like a wife that everyone wants to have, but sad for them, she is already a wife of someone. I suppose I can't really say mine since she is Kitsune's wife? But Kitsune is me…. And I am her… this is still a little confusing… but either way, Kitsune warned me to back off from her last night.

So to make it fair, no kisses or anymore intimacy until they finally can synchronize with each other.

I thought it will be hard because of Nontanu's aggressiveness and Nozomi is being very tempting sometime, but I was wrong. The two are being very quiet about that lately and they just act like it just some usual day.

"Nontanu-nee-san! How did you know so much about how it was in Meiji era? It's like you're living in that era…" Arisa said.

"Hmm…. I don't remember again since when I was living, but I probably be a lot older than that…" Nontanu said.

"W..woah…. really?" Arisa asked.

"I was a traveler! I traveled everywhere around the world! You can ask me everything in history!" she said.

"Really?! Then I want to know about…"

Arisa began to ask a lot of question about some famous history. She seems to enjoy listening to her. Nozomi remained quiet, but her face somewhat changed to sad. Is there anything that makes her remember of anything they used to do before?

Perhaps that would be a good step. I should leave that be..

* * *

A few days has passed,

Today would be our day for the show to perform Snow Halation. Nontanu has been a really great support for us. She even made the day clear during the performance, though we missed a little storm at our school which caused the Trio to come a little later than what we promised.

She also gave us a little more time to prepare our performance.

"Woaah! Thanks a bunch Non-chan! I was worried that I have to actually go on stage in less than an hour…" Honoka said as she wears her costume.

"It is less than an hour, she just stopped the time for us, but don't slack, ok? It takes a lot of energy to use that!" Maki said.

"I'm a goddess, Maki-chan. You don't need to worry about my spiritual power…" Nontanu replied.

"Though… it could've been easier if you told me about the storm…" she continued. She is watching us changing to our costume on the side of the room.

"The storm was unexpected… yeah, we should've told you about it…" Umi said.

"We were too focused with student councils and got panic when we see it storming…." Kotori said.

"That's understandable nya…" Rin said.

"Yup, it's hard to think when we're panic…" Hanayo said.

"Let's take a moment to calm ourselves, ok? We must ace this performance!" Niko said.

"Yup, we should… remember that we do this because of what we love… this is a song for everyone and for everything…." I said.

"So, gather up, everyone! Let's do our spiritual cheers!" Nozomi said cheerfully as she finished with her own costume.

Everyone seems to be already finished too and we all gathered together,

"µ's! Musiiiccc—…" Honoka leads the cheer,

"Start!" we shouted in respond.

We noticed the time started to run again from hearing the faint noise outside.

"Ah! it's A-rise performance! I want to see!" Hanayo said.

"Uwaahh! It is! Let's go see it!" Niko said

Everyone began to run out from the room to see them even Nozomi, leaving me and Nontanu alone in the room. Her face may looks calm, but I can see a hint of sorrow on her eyes.

"What is it, Ayase? Why are you not running out with them?" she asked.

"I'm worried about you. Is there anything you want to talk about?" I asked back.

She shook her head,

"The only thing I want to talk about is how beautiful you look in that costume…" she said.

"Thanks…" I replied.

"You're going to watch our performance on the VIP seat, right?" I asked.

She giggled,

"Your friend already bought me it… and we promised too. I can't break a promise, what would my demons say about it?" she said with a playful smile.

"Then, I hope to see you on your seat…" I said.

"And I may as well look as beautiful as I can for you, Ayase…" she replied.

"Promise?" I asked.

"I promise…" she smiled

* * *

The time for our performance has arrived,

I didn't really see it but it seems the others really like A-rise performance, although they didn't make a new song for this one. But I'm glad they're still in high spirits for our own performance.

We step on the stages, Honoka made an opening speech for a while as I keep my eyes to search for who I want to see and I'm surprised that she is actually appeared in a marvelous fashion. She is wearing a long purple kimono-like dress with ice blue Sakura pattern and a few white and ice blue lines on the sleeves, also gold Sakura which is smaller and less detailed than the ice blue one, she is also wearing a purple bandana with big white rose on the side, her bare shoulder decorated with thick white furs from the dress and she is carrying a purple fan. I also noticed a pair of small Sakura hairpin stuck on her hair.

It's not spring yet, but I suppose she wanted to be a spring in the winter… hmm… she wanted to be a new year in the end of the year….

How could I have that thought by just seeing her dressing like that?

But either way, I should perform my best tonight.

Honoka ended her speech and we swiftly prepared ourselves to our position.

The music started…

And that's how we begin our love song,

Snow Halation….

* * *

At the very next day,

Our previous show was a big success, everyone seems to be still in a high spirit even after the show. We may not know about the result yet, but it's still feels so good after the performance. Now that we're just waiting for the result, we decided to do our next promise with Nontanu— going to the amusement park together.

She was almost wearing the same fashion with Nozomi, but she decided to change to another fashion— I'm glad she is. She is now wearing a cute purple top with light brown furs and big white-turquois ribbon on her chest, a bracelet with small beads and nine leaves on her right wrist, turquois mini skirt, white stocking, and yellow hair ribbon.

Nozomi is in her usual winter clothes. She wishes she can go out in winter like that too but she can't. But I don't really give comment about that anyway. She is cute everyday so I can't really tell. Except for yesterday though since she looks extremely beautiful in that dress… it's like she is truly a Goddess— but she is anyway…..

"Non-chan! Nozomi-chan! Eli-chan!" Honoka shouted from afar, she is coming along with Kotori and Umi.

"Ah, there you are, Honoka-chan!" Nozomi said.

"He-he! Sorry for the wait, we got a little problem with the shop…" Honoka said.

"I guess the others also having some problem?" I asked.

"I think so…" Umi said

"We were trying to contact them when we're on the way here. They said Niko-chan still have to take care of something first before going here…"Kotori said.

"Probably about her siblings…" Nozomi said.

"By the way, Non-chan! Your clothes looks so cute!" Kotori said.

"Really? Thanks!" Nontanu said.

"I wish you have the Tanuki ears and tail in that though…" Kotori said again.

"I can, but Ayase won't allow me to have them when we're outside…" Nontanu replied.

"You can have it for this occasion…" I said.

"E-Ericchi!" Nozomi looks surprised with what I said.

"This is a place where people are having fun, right? It might be fun to see her in that around here…" I said.

"But, Ericchi…." Nozomi seems to be concerned.

"Nozomi-chan…." Nontanu called her. Nozomi turned at her.

"Look! I'm a Tanuki! I'm so fluffy and warm— it makes you want to cuddle me, right?" Nontanu said cutely, Nozomi keep staring at her in awe… but I can see a hint of blush on her cheek.

"Smile, Nozomi-chan, you're still too young to be in sorrow…" Nontanu continued.

I can see her eyes began to get a little teary, but she shook her head and replied,

"Non-chan, I'm not a little kid anymore!"

"You are not…. But you're still too young for it…." Nontanu replied with a smile.

Nozomi pouts and turning away from her… ah well... these two…. They're really cute….

"Waaaahh! Sorry we're late-nya!" Rin shouted from a far as she ran here along with Maki, Niko, and Hanayo.

"Damned shop keeper, I was stuck with the purchase because she screwed up with the price tags. It could've been faster if she listens to her boss…" Niko said.

"What are you buying, Nikocchi?" Nozomi asked.

"Snacks for my siblings, also doing a few things too after…" Niko said.

"Here you go, nya!" Rin said as she handed a photo album to Nontanu— which looks somewhat familiar.

"That… that's the photo album that Ericchi gave me for my birthday…" Nozomi said.

"Not exactly, it's only a copy of it… we made that together…" Umi said.

"Yeah! We asked Arisa-chan to tell us about what Nozomi-chan's treasure is… and then she said Nozomi-chan often looking at the photo-album, so we thought that must be it and we decided to copy it. It might not be as good as Eli-chan's work though, but we tried to make it really looks alike…" Honoka said.

Nontanu remained quiet as she stares at the photo-album in awe.

"Wow, how could you all suddenly have that thought?" I asked.

"Well, there's something that we concerned about… because—…" before Kotori finished, Umi shushed her,

"Kotori! Let's talk about that after this!" Umi said.

"Ahhh! Right! Right! Sorry!" Kotori said in panic.

"Let's just go play now,Nya!" Rin shouted.

"Yeah let's go!" Honoka shouted.

"Yup-yup! Let's go!" Hanayo said.

* * *

Amusement Park,

There's so many things that we tried today. Nontanu seems to really enjoy everything and she often got mistaken as one of the entertainer because of her clothes and her ears and tail, but she seems to be fine with it anyway— she also got random stuff from kids which made her twice happy.

Meanwhile, Nozomi is sticking around with the others and began to ride on random things around here. I made no comment to it but I prefer watching for some reason— also not to forget about taking photos with my digital camera.

Umi is getting dragged around by Kotori and Honoka while Maki prefer to stay around me, watching on Niko, Nozomi, Rin, and Hanayo or the Trio and Nontanu.

"Eli, have you figure out anything that you can do for the end of the year?" Maki asked.

"Hmmm… I do…" I said.

"Is there anything that we can do for you?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure how to tell you all about it…." I said.

"Please make sure you do, we really don't want to lose anyone, you know…" she said as she turned her face away.

"Although we may not be able to remember you again, it still pain us to know you've been keeping this from us… we began to think, why would be anyone have such a cruel fate like that? Then we're all trying to see it further and also see it from Nozomi's point of view… it also pain us to imagine how she search for you in that many years, we started to understand why she did all these too… she just wanted to fix what she breaks, complete what has been lost from her…" she said.

"Then about her being a demon summoner— I think it doesn't make her a pure evil. Instead, I think she is a really brave and wise person. I mean… look, she controlled herself very well, she is able to use a darkness force to help others as well, then to know her background, I think I understand her as someone who've already fought evil in her… we don't have to be born good to be good, right?" she continued.

"Yeah…" I smiled at her.

"It's true that she has been tricking us to do many things for her plan, but we don't want to see that again. There's so much good things we got from her. It's better to see the benefit than the regret, right?"

I nodded.

"She killed no one in the end, she helped you to save us all. She works so hard along with you too. We may not know why are we dragged in this kind of drama, but I think, your life drama is our concern too. You helped us all to understand ourselves and our life, so we want to help you too in return…" she said.

"There… now that I've say it… so what's your plan to change your fate?" she asked,

So those are coming with that… alright….

"I'm still not sure myself… I need to do something else first…" I said.

"Huh-what?! Then you should've told me! I'm not going to say my thought if you can't give me an answer to that!" she said, somewhat upset.

I thought I already told her…..

"Eli-channn! Maki-chan!" Honoka and the others ran to us. Rin's group also running to us too.

"What is it?" I asked.

"There's a haunted house here! I want to go there with Ayase!" Nontanu said.

"Ooohh! Haunted house! It must be so dark there! I want to go with Ericchi too!" Nozomi said.

"W..what….?" I smirked at them

"Oh-my-oh-my! Threesome!" Kotori said.

"K-Kotori! They're just going to haunted house together!" Umi said.

"But they still have possibility of threesome!" Kotori said.

"K-Kotori!" Umi protested.

"Screw about that! Let's go Ayase! I always want to go to the darkness with you!" Nontanu grab my hand.

"At least we're agreed on that! Let's go Ericchi!" Nozomi said as she grabs my hand too.

They began to drag me with them…

"W-wait a minute!" I said.

"Hmm?" they smiled at me.

"I don't want to go there!" I said

"Like you have a choice!" they replied as they keep dragging me.

Oh dear…

I think I'll have a heart attack soon….

Mommy….help?

* * *

The time passes,

We're all exhausted from going to anywhere around the amusement park. I'm surprised our budget still plenty, I thought we will have low budget by now, but I think Nontanu have done something for this. She is still energetic as ever and she still wants to do one more ride….

"I want to ride the Ferris Wheel!" she said energetically.

"Ferris Wheel? That's a good choice… especially when it's already as dark as this…" Honoka said.

"Yeah, the towns view at night is beautiful, nya…" Rin added.

"Then let us all go there! How do we split the group?" Niko asked.

"I want to go with Umi-chan and Honoka-chan!" Kotori said.

"Rin want to go with Kayochin, Maki-chan, and Niko-chan!" Rin said.

"Then let's do that… I can go with Nozomi and Nontanu…" I said

They suddenly turned at me with strange looks on their eyes.

"See Umi-chan? Threesome…." Kotori whispered to Umi.

"K-Kotori! They're just going to watch the town view!" Umi retorted

They began to whisper to each other…. Are they teasing me?

"T-There! Let's just go, ok?" I said.

They giggled,

"Yeah!"

* * *

The Ferris Wheel,

Nontanu and Nozomi sat next to each other and they look into two different windows while I sat in front of them, staring at them both quietly…

Although they're wearing different fashion right now, I think they're somewhat the same for me. They even give out the similar expression on their eyes, it's like they're thinking about the same thing right now.

The wheel started to move, I can hear faint noise of everyone's amusement, though the two are quiet right now. As the wheel began to get higher and higher, I could see the two changed their expression— but I suppose Nontanu's expression is a lot more obvious than Nozomi. Her ears and tail began to move excitedly as she and Nozomi stood up and stick their hands into the window.

They keep staring into the towns view for a while until they called me in the same time.

"Ayase!"

"Ericchi!"

They paused as they turned into each other instead of me. Then they shook their head in the same time,

"Never mind…" they said all together.

They surprised to hear it.

"No… that's not the right word for you…" they said all together again.

They pouts,

"Non-chan!"

"Nozomi-chan!"

They said all together, once again.

I giggled at them.

"See? You two are just the same…" I said.

"Sheesh! Ayase!"

"Sheesh! Ericchi!"

They said in the same time, I started to laugh. I can see them glancing into each other before they returned to their window, then stare into the view quietly.

"But I know what you wanted to say to me…" I said.

They turned to me,

"Hey, isn't that view beautiful? It's the town we always want to protect…" I said again.

They remained quiet, but I know there is something in their eyes that tell me, they agreed to what I said.

I smiled gently to them.

They take a deep breath and suddenly ran to my seat together, I swear I can feel the floor tilting, and they kissed me on both of my cheek before they snuggled to me.

"Yes, it's a beautiful view…" they said as they rested their head on my shoulder.

The place become quiet, I only could remain on my seat, stare into one of the window, sees the view from a far as the wheel keep moving on, and the two embraced me calmly.

I wonder if Kitsune will be fine with this?

* * *

As we finished with the amusement park,

We all decided to make a stop on a nearby café. It's very quiet here, it's almost midnight too but everyone seems to be still has enough energy for today. Must be one of Nontanu's doing too…

They're chatting about a lot of things and I can't even keep track of their subjects. I think I'm the only one who remained quiet because I basically couldn't understand most of their topic.

"Yeah, we were trying to switch our role in our previous game, I usually be the ranged damage dealer, Kotori usually take the mage role, Honoka is on tank role, Rin would go for melee damage dealer and Niko is on support…" Umi said.

"We swapped into, Umi as tank, I'm going for support, Niko is melee damage dealer, Rin as ranged damage dealer, Honoka as mage…turns out our game become a big chaos, but we're still winning!" Kotori said.

"That,s nice, but isn't it cheating to have Hanayo spectate and tell you where all the enemy is?" Nozomi asked.

"I was about to say that…" Maki sighed.

"I was thinking about that too, but they said that is my practice as scout…" Hanayo said.

"True… but… to apply it on that game…." Nozomi chuckled.

"They will still hardly win if they can't play well…" Nontanu said

"I have to agree with that…Non-chan… though I just can't imagine how the other teams do, they might be still think that their enemy have wards everywhere…. In fact they just have a spectator on group call with them…."Nozomi said with a playful grin.

Maki sighed,

"Well they're playing that to practice their teamwork, so I can't really comment much…" Maki said.

"Yeah... it's the purpose of us playing that game…" Niko said.

"It worked though, for me at least!" Kotori said.

"Yeah, and we also know that we can't switch roles…" Umi said as she smirked on Honoka.

"Errhh…. Umi-chan still holding a grudge to me!" Honoka said.

"Who don't? You put a wall behind me! I was trapped between tower and enemy! Be glad I still have flash to escape… but still!" Umi said in anger. Kotori giggled,

"At least I healed you too after!" Kotori said.

"We screw up in that team fight though nya…." Rin said.

"Yeah... if only our ranged is not acting like a melee…" Niko said.

"It's a funny game…" Hanayo said.

"Uh-huh, I'm glad it's a game too…" Umi said.

"Ah! Eli-chan should try to play with us sometime! I bet she can play every single champion, nya!" Rin said.

"Champion?" I asked.

"It's what we call for the character that we play, nya! We chose one champion with specific specialty, then we buy stuff to build its status, everyone start from level one on each game, we also need strategy on every battle too! It sounds complex but it's not once we learn how to play-nya!" Rin explained.

"Oh, so it's like we play as one Arcana on each game, hmm… sounds interesting…" I said.

"Ericchi, why are you so quick to understand that…" Nozomi said.

"Huh? Is there a problem?" I asked.

"Yes, there is…. I think I know what she is thinking…." Nontanu said.

"What is?" I asked.

"Do you know what one leg sideways means?" Nontanu asked.

"Oh-Oh! I know!" Kotori said.

"K..Kotori… that question is for Eli…" Umi said.

"Huh? What's one leg sideways?" I asked.

"What about Splitting Bamboo?" Nozomi asked.

"W..what is that?" I asked.

Nozomi and Nontanu put their palm on their face. What did I do wrong now?

"You know what… I think she is just lack of interest on that… if people are curious they search for answer on their own…" Maki said.

"Or you just need someone who got a really high interest on something like that near you then listen to everything she talks about…" Umi said.

"Speaking from experience… aren't you?" Maki said. Umi sighed,

"Yes…" Umi said.

"A-anyway! We shouldn't talk about that! Uh…uhmm…. Maybe we should talk about Christmas! Or… the new year!" Hanayo said in panic. I can see her face blushing… why? Is there anything to be embarrassed about?

"Oh, right! It's Christmas soon!" Honoka said.

"Ahh! Right! Non-chan! Do you want to celebrate Christmas with us?" Kotori asked.

"Yeah-yeah! It might be fun to have a Goddess celebrate Christmas with us!" Hanayo said.

Nontanu remained quiet for a while as they all staring at her with full of expectation, but she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I can't make another promise…" she said sadly.

"Why?" Honoka asked.

"Because… I realize that I should be the one who's responsible…" she said as she turned away.

Some of us look somewhat surprised, but some look confused,

"Ah, sorry, did I ruin the mood? I didn't mean to but, basically, I have something else to do…but good news, you shouldn't worry again about the end of the year." She said.

"Wait a minute there! Who told you that you can decide without me?!" Nozomi protested.

"Hmm? My decision is my own, besides, I know this is what you want… so why are you protesting now?" Nontanu said.

"That's not the point! You just keep deciding things for me! I don't like that! Even if you are me— you just can't decide everything for me!" Nozomi said. I really rarely see her to be in that kind of emotion.

"Hey, we shouldn't argue it here... let's go somewhere else…" Maki said.

Everyone remained quiet.

"Let's go to the hill… we can decide there…" Nontanu said.

* * *

We went to the hill,

It's already midnight and we're all still outside. I think their parents might be angry about the time, but they managed to get off the hook by telling them that they're staying over my house tonight.

Though that might be not the concern right now, I really wanted to know how they will talk tonight— I believe my time to give her the ring will coming up soon.

"Tell me now, why are you suddenly decide it?! We haven't finish with our argument!" Nozomi said.

"We're done… you can have Ayase and your life, just like what you always want…" Nontanu said.

"No! That's not how I want it end! You're not going anywhere! I'm the one who will be responsible! I mean… look! You've worked so hard for everything, do you think you can just let me steal what you've worked for? You raised me too like I am your daughter, you made me for a reason, right? Then let me do my job!" Nozomi said.

"That's my karma! You're innocent! You're still too young for it!" Nontanu said.

"It's not! It's not your karma! Ericchi told me it's not! You should stop thinking like that! If it is something bad, we shouldn't let it continue! We should stop that and make something good instead!"

"Then what are you trying to tell me? To let the world be swallowed? Or …. Perhaps you think Ayase should take the responsibility of my action again? You know that is not what I want! I did this to fix that!"

Nozomi remained quiet for a while...

"But what if it can't be fixed? It means that's our fate, right? That's our fate to take that burden upon our shoulder from our mistake that can't be fixed! We only can regret it!" Nozomi said.

"No…. I don't want that fate, I realized that I don't want that fate! That's why one of us have to do this…" Nontanu replied.

"Then let me be the one!" Nozomi said.

"No! You're not going to be the one, I'm the one who should take responsibility!"

"Excuse me, Sorry to interrupt…" Umi said politely.

Nozomi and Nontanu turned to her.

"We have something to say about that…" Umi said again.

The two remained quiet,

"Nozomi, Non-chan, aren't you two just swapped your previous argument?" Umi continued.

"It's like you two are always thinking the same…" Kotori added.

"I might not be the one who talk… but we discussed about that too, you know?" Hanayo said.

"And this should be a good time to say it, nya!"Rin said.

"Then, say it… what do you all think about this?" Nozomi asked.

"We think that your problem here is not about who going to do what or what going to be what. It's more like, what do you want to be? We know Nozomi-chan as a selfless person, but that is what we see outside…" Honoka said.

"You said it's fine, but you're not fine inside, and yet you're telling yourself to be fine. Isn't that just a form of denying yourself too?" Niko said.

"We also think you as the Jester, you told us that The Jester is selfish, so it made sense for you to act like that, but Nontanu is Nozomi, and Nozomi is Nontanu, if you're trying to make each other giving up, it's like you're trying to make yourself selfless…" Maki said.

"That's not how The Jester work, right?" Umi said.

"Being selfish doesn't have to be about something negative, it could be about something positive, like.. let's say… you want everyone happy not because you actually have a feeling about them, it can be because that is what you want from your heart and you insist about it…" Hanayo said.

Nozomi nodded,

"Right, you're right…." Nozomi said before she walks to approach Nontanu and grab her hands.

"You see, Non-chan, I don't want to leave Ericchi's side, so are you. I don't want Ericchi to leave either, and so are you, right? So please stay here, we may not know what to do about it yet, but I want to trust the µ's… we will somehow have a way to solve it, right?" Nozomi continued.

"Then, promise me… you will never let Ayase take the responsibility on her own again!" Nontanu said as she glared at me.

"We promise we will stop her doing that…" Nozomi said.

"Yup, we will!" Honoka added.

"We will even tie her to a chair if you like!" Kotori said playfully.

"That sounds wrong, but I agree. I will not let Eli do things on her own again.." Umi said.

"We will even hit her if she is being stubborn…" Maki said.

"Yup, I will let Maki-chan do the violence…" Hanayo giggled.

"I will kick some sense to her too nya!" Rin said.

"We will even put her head on bucket if she is trying too hard…" Niko said.

Nontanu giggled,

Now that everyone thinking to do some violence on me, I think I should make my move now…

"Well, before you all trying to beats me hard, I want to give a message from the other me to The Goddess…" I said as I approach Nontanu.

Everyone remained quiet to watch me.

I took one of her hand from Nozomi, then I put the ring Kitsune gave on her finger, and I kissed her her hand politely.

"A… Ayase…?" Nontanu looks confused.

"Ericchi…?" Nozomi is confused as well.

"W-Wha! Eli-chan is polygamy!" Kotori said.

"K-Kotori!" Umi tried to shush her.

Just after I released her hand, Nontanu is starting to glow… something is happening to her…. hmm.. what happen?

"Ayase? What are you doing to me?" Nontanu asked.

I remained quiet, I don't know what I've done to her….

"Non-chan…?" Nozomi looks a little panic.

A blank card appeared in front of her, Nontanu started to turn into lights.

"Ah— I see now…" she smiled, Nozomi still staring into the blank card.

"Nozomi…. please use my power wisely…" she continued.

"W-whoa…? What happen?" Niko looks shocked.

I can see the light formed into another figure,

"She…she is…. turning to a persona?" Hanayo said.

Yes, that made sense. I see what that ring is for now. I can see the light formed into a humanoid figure, her head is shaped like a Tanuki wearing a mask. She has really long dark purple hair with a braid on the end. She is also wearing a black kimono-like coat with thick dark purple furs from the collar until the tip of the coat tail, she also have some elegant turquois and ice blue curves and line as pattern. She also has a dark brown tail with black stripe.

Her body covered with black leather tight clothes along with fancy black leather boots and gloves. Not to forget about a hard cover magical book that she carried on her hand.

She looks beautiful and mysterious at the same time; her gesture is somewhat elegant and cute, fit with her very feminine body posture.

She absorbed into the card and flew into Nozomi's hand. Everyone quickly run to see it, including me.

"Nontanu no Megami…?" Honoka read the name.

"We still can call her Non-chan!" Kotori said.

"Yup, she is still Non-chan!" Hanayo said.

"Wow… that persona looks somewhat powerful…" Maki said.

"She is, idiot, she is a Goddess!" Niko said.

"I'm just saying!" Maki said.

Nozomi turned to me,

"Congratulations, she is your persona now…." I said.

"Ericchi…." She stares into me in awe…

"Yup! Congrats! Nozomi-chan! Now everyone in Lily-White is equipped with persona, nya!" Rin said.

"Then we should have some practice, right?' Umi said.

"Yeah! We should!" Honoka said.

"But, wait… what about what we have to do in the end of the year…?" Nozomi asked.

"About that… I already have a plan for it… I can explain it later… but yeah, I already figured about how to solve this without sacrificing anyone… it just requires everyone's coordination…" I replied.

"Really? Why you didn't tell us sooner?" Niko asked.

"Hmm…. Yeah… why?" I asked teasingly.

"If you told us sooner we wouldn't have to deal with this drama…" Maki sighed at me.

"Maybe because I like watching drama…? Romance is good…" I said teasingly.

"That's cruel nya…" Rin said.

"Ericchi!" Nozomi pouts at me.

"Yes?" I replied.

She just slapped me so hard as I turned to her.

Ouch…

"It's not a romance! Silly!" Nozomi said.

I can hear everyone started to laugh.

"Speaking of drama and romance, I still have a few movies to watch later tonight! We can go watch it in Eli-chan's house!" Kotori said.

"It's already past midnight, Kotori, we should head to bed and return to our home tomorrow…" Umi said.

"W-wha! Umi-chan is being aggressive!" Honoka said.

"W-what?! No! I didn't mean it like that!" Umi retorted. Everyone began to laugh again.

What are they talking about now…

But either way, looks like I just need to do one more step to finish this.

I wonder if I will manage to wake The World? But what is it actually for and why we have to wake it up?

Perhaps it should be answered later…

* * *

**A/N : Phew... there... **

**Should be really-really close to the end.**

**Thanks again for reading, I hope you enjoy it. **


	30. True Ending Path : Part 9

**A/N : I think this should be 1 or 2 more chapters left**

**Thanks for review/comment/faves/follows! I appreciate it!**

* * *

Tomorrow would be a day before New Year,

Everyone in the µ's has prepared themselves to fight for the final battle. Although I'm still not sure of how I will wake The World tomorrow, everyone seems to be very sure that we will make it to the last and do whatever I might need from them.

We've spend our day practicing our team coordination under the mini unit, then at some points we also tried to work with all nine of us. It's amazing that we're all able to combine our power easily even after we split ourselves into the three mini units. I thought we will be getting a hard time with it just like how we tried to adjust in our units …or perhaps it just BiBi that having a hard time adjusting with each other?

"Waah… this feels so good nya! I never have a fun practice like this before…" Rin said.

"Yeah, I think it's a really good idea to stick with the mini unit to split up the job… Printemps is indeed makes a great Defense team…" Umi said.

"Yup, Lily-White makes a great Damage dealer team too… especially Non-chan! I thought she will be like Kitsu-chan, but she summon spectral weapon to act like specific Arcana in battle instead of actually changing Arcana…" Honoka said.

"Mmm… we won't make a good damage without BiBi controlling the battle situation. We really need a touch from the clever team…" Nozomi said with emphasis on the clever word.

"You still trying to make us change our signaling method?" Niko asked.

"Please don't… I'm already used to it…" I said.

"Yeah, I like calling you retard anyway…" Maki said.

"H-Hey!" Niko protested.

"Nope, but I'm just feeling a little jealous because you all seems to love each other with that. I want to be in lovey-dovey session with someone too…" Nozomi said as she glanced at me.

"Do you want me to call you a jerk? I'm more than willing to do that.." Niko said.

"What about a breast rub you never forget? I'm more than willing to do that…" Nozomi said.

"There… we should go back before sunset, let's not spend too much energy today. Tomorrow is the show down…" Umi said.

"Ah, right, we should! I want to do a few things too at home!" Honoka said.

"Then, let's warp things up and go home…" I said.

* * *

Night time at home,

Everyone returned to their home to prepare for tomorrow. We all really should relax and make sure we will do our best tomorrow. The feeling I have now is very close to the feeling that I had on our latest Live Show for the school idol.

I and Nozomi already finished with every activity that we usually do at night, Arisa too already fast asleep after we talked about what we wanted to do next year. I realized that I made so much promises and I'm not even sure if I can do them all before I have to go back to Russia. But at least I know that I have a chance to live after New Year.

I rested on my bed next to Nozomi, she seems to be very calm and collected as she embraced me. She is still a little shy right now, but she is already more open to me about her feeling. She won't hesitate to ask for intimacy too when she wanted it. It really feels like we're already married or something, but I'm not complaining since it feels so good too anyway.

To be fair though, after a few more times doing intimacy with her, I think my desire to do it is getting build up more often than her. I could blame her for being sexy, but then being sexy is not something to be blamed, I should blame myself for wanting her instead.

Even if she just embracing me right now, I just somehow feel like I want to touch her everywhere. It's like something in me is getting a little wilder. But I know I shouldn't just let myself go for it. I really need to save up energy for tomorrow too.

"Ericchi! Ericchi!" she called me cutely.

"Hmm?"

"I'm nervous for tomorrow…. I don't want to mess up with my job…" she said.

"Ah, I thought you're already confident enough with capturing demon…" I said.

"I am, but this is a great demon. Even Non-chan told me that it's going to be a hard one, we need to weaken it to its weakest state, but not killing it. If it killed, you have to seal it or we have to repeat again on battling him. I doubt we will have enough spirit for that!" Nozomi said.

"Ah, I see. Hmm… I wonder if we can cut a head or two to make it much easier…" I said,

"Cutting one of its head? Hmm… I'm not sure. I think I'll have to ask that to Non-chan later…" she said.

"You can ask her by tonight?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, I can visit my own dream…" she said.

"You are..what? how do you do that?" I asked.

"Oh? Kitsune didn't tell you?" she asked.

"No… I thought I had to be invited?" I asked back.

She giggled,

"Well, yes, but you can visit your own dream you know. Hmm… but I'm not sure how I can explain it. Non-chan explanation was a little too complex… it just basically to try control your consciousness during your sleep. We also have to notice the dream world entrance and unlock the door with our spiritual key…" Nozomi said.

"I have no idea about that…" I said.

She giggled again,

"Then I suppose I can try visits your dream instead and see what with yours… maybe after taking a visit, I can try to explain you how to visit your own dream." She said.

"Sounds interesting…" I said.

"Should be!" she replied cheerfully.

"Now Ericchi, let's sleep, ok? We have a final show-down tomorrow!"

I woke up in a strange place,

I'm very sure this is my dream, but I still have no idea how I enter this place. I tried to look around, for some reason I can feel a very strong presence around. The building that I thought would be Kitsune's home is somewhat already grown larger.

I stood up carefully and began to examine further about my surrounding. I can see the dead trees are revived, small trees began to grow everywhere and grasses also started to fill up the ground. The sky is still gloom, but I'm very sure there's a hint of light coming from the center.

I decided to walk into the building, then knocking the door politely. Even if Kitsune is me, I'm very sure she would want me to do this instead of just coming inside without knocking.

I can hear a faint noise of someone running to the door.

I didn't expect Kitsune to be excited to meet herself, but when the door opened,

"Ah! Ericchi!" said Nozomi… or she is Nontanu? I noticed she have tanuki ears and tail… but just to make sure…

"Nozomi?"

"Nope, I'm Nontanu! Nozomi is in her own dream right now, I told her to just take care of the briefing for our companions!"

"Oh…."

"Please come in! Ayase has been waiting for you!" she said as she grab my hand and pulled me in.

* * *

At their home,

I noticed there's a few more stuff added to the house. It's like it's getting larger, a lot larger. I suppose Nontanu moved in or something?

"Evening, Elichika… tomorrow would be your final showdown, right?" she said calmly. I noticed her tails are already grown back to nine and all of them lit up.

"Yes…." I replied.

I can see Nontanu is preparing something in the kitchen, I wonder if it's possible to eat in my sleep?

"Have you ever wonder about what will actually happen to you if you actually have to be the seal?" she asked.

"Hm… not really, but I'm sure you said I'll be forgotten forever?" I asked back.

"Yes, that's one, but truth is… when you become a seal, you will merge with me again…" she said.

"Oh…"

"You won't be able to think on your own, nor being able to move on your own again, you will be back to be my part… the same thing will happen if you died…except you won't be forgotten…" she added.

"I see….." I replied.

"Tomorrow is something that is very important for your life, Elichika… you have to be extra careful on every step…" she said.

Nontanu joined us as she placed three cups of chocolate milk. I thought it would be something more traditional like green tea.

"Ahh! Chocolate! Harasho!" Kitsune said as she wags her tails cutely, her ears also flap excitedly. Nontanu giggled,

"Anything for you, darling!" she said.

"I didn't expect you to prepare this… Harasho…" I said.

Nontanu giggled again,

"Ayase has fallen in love with the taste, thanks to you. You're the one who introduced her with it…" Nontanu said.

We began to drink the chocolate milk. I swear this is the best chocolate milk I ever taste. I can't stop drinking it until the last tear. I can still see the chocolate powder on the end of my cup, but I can't make it go down to my mouth. I tried to lick it but my tongue isn't long enough.

I tried to look at Kitsune, she is able to reach the end of cup with her tongue, I swear she has a very long tongue, I bet if she used that to penetrate—…. Uhm….. why am I thinking about that?

I can see Nontanu smiled at me,

"Ericchi, are you amazed at Ayase's long tongue?" she asked.

"Oh? Uhm… yes…." I said.

"WhsfaWhfiMyFong?" Kitsune said. I don't even understand what she is saying. Nontanu giggled,

"It can reach the spot nicely, you know, and it's hard and strong enough too…I really like it…" she said with blushing face.

Hmm… what are we talking about now?

"But the best part is when she pressed it against my little, then rubbing it as its tip prod against my entrance, ahh.. such sensation. I'm glad to be her wife…" she said.

I still don't get it, but I guess I'll just say yes if she ever ask.

"Do you understand what I'm talking about?" Nontanu asked.

"Yeah…" I replied.

"Great, at least you're a little smarter than her when talking about this…" she said as she glanced to Kitsune, she is currently trying to lick the chocolate on her nose.

"Right, Ayase?" Nontanu emphasize her name.

"What?" Kitsune turned to her.

"Nothing…" Nontanu sighed.

"Oh! Can I have more please?" Kitsune handed her the empty cup.

"Sure, I still have plenty of breast milk and love juice to use…" Nontanu said.

Wait...what?

I turned to the cup…

"Harasho!" Kitsune replied cheerfully.

I swear I don't know what to say again. I drank it already…

"I'm….sorry… you're using…what?" I asked.

"I'm joking, Ericchi, I'm not that gross…" Nontanu said as she stood up.

"Aww… I thought that was real…" Kitsune said as her ears lowered and her tails stopped to move.

What with this couple….actually… no… what's with her brain? Am I going to be like that too after many-many years?

"It's real for you, darling… if you want to think it was real…" Nontanu said as she kissed her forehead and walk to the kitchen with the empty cup, Kitsune flap her ears again.

"That's why I love being a deity…" Kitsune said.

"I can see that…" I replied.

"Anyway, Elichika, are you very sure you can wake The World Arcana tomorrow?" Kitsune asked.

"I honestly still have no idea about it…" I said.

"Tell you what, I haven't wake that one myself… Nontanu too haven't awake her The Universe…"

"Oh?"

"We're deity and we're not starting from an empty page like you…" she said.

"Empty page?" I asked.

Kitsune smiled,

"You see, I started out from The Hierophant, Nontanu started from The Devil. Then with a little miracle, we collect our own pieces and eventually turned ourselves into zero. It doesn't mean that we're losing anything, it just means that we made a new start of our life. It's like being reborn…" she said.

"And I'm glad you're grown as who you are— I suppose this is all thanks to the True God for creating such a beautiful place like the world where you live. It's a perfect place and you love it, right?" she continued.

I nodded to her.

"Harasho. Now why don't we just play another chess game? I'm still bitter about losing five games straight before!" she said.

"Alright, bring it on!" I replied.

"Honey, can you make another cup for Elichika too? We're going to play chess!" Kitsune shouted.

"Sure, darling…" Nontanu replied.

Kitsune took out her chessboard and we started to play again to wait for morning to come.

* * *

Early morning,

As I woke up from my bed, I can see Nozomi is currently looking through her magic bag. Looks like she is listing her items right now…

"Nozomi…" I called her,

"Ah, morning, Ericchi…" Nozomi said. She seems to be very serious today.

Well… I know this is a final show-down, but perhaps last night dream was just too relaxing for me. It's like they're not worried about this, not even a bit.

"You aren't in my dream last night…" I said.

"Non-chan gave me a task to do a briefing for the others. I can't abandon that. It's very important, you know… how could you not be there?" she asked.

"Kitsune invited me in my own dream…" I said.

"I knew that, but my question is, why are you not available? I was about to take you to go to others dream. I ended up going all alone last night…" she said.

"Sorry…" I replied.

She sighed.

"Ericchi, you're usually be the focused one, why are you very relaxed now? Not that I want you to be nervous, but still… you see, this is a final showdown. The demon we're dealing with won't have mercy on us. There's possibility for us to lose our companion in battle, you know…" she said as she packed up her bag.

"Now wake up, let's meet up with everyone. We still have to do a little more briefing with everyone present…" she said.

* * *

We met up near the shrine,

I wonder why do we have to go to the Shrine but I can see that a lot of people already gathered here to make the preparation for tonight event. Nozomi too said that she should help out with the preparation and it's included as our plan today.

"I'll put the Shrine's Television on the backyard, so you all better be there one hour before midnight, ok?" Nozomi said.

"Shrine's TV? Why do Shrine have a television?" Maki asked.

"I'm the one who suggested that, I told them that we can be religious and stick to tradition, but we can't be out dated with technology. Turns out they used the TV to do specific events too, such as playing and singing with the children in nearby kindergarten…" Nozomi replied.

"So your first reason was…?" Niko asked.

"To drag you in of course… and to talk with Non-chan. This is where I work every day…" Nozomi replied.

"Ah… so this is where you do your plan…" Hanayo said.

"I can do it at home too, but after hearing Ericchi want to visit my home, I decided to get another place to work..." Nozomi said as she glanced at me shyly.

"Either way though, that doesn't matter anymore. Just make sure you all make it here an hour before midnight, ok? Warp up everything at home and don't let them think you're going anywhere suspicious…" Nozomi continued.

"Yeah!" everyone replied.

"Do you all still remember about what we should do once we get in?" Nozomi asked.

"Uhh… I took a note of it last night…so I guess I do…" Hanayo said.

"I don't remember nya!" Rin said.

"Me too!" Honoka said.

The others sighed.

"Let's just do another briefing then…." Nozomi said.

* * *

We stopped at nearby ramen shop,

Nozomi explained everything she knows about the dragon's heads. Basically, all the dragon heads are acting from the command of the main head, their Arcana and ability are also the same with what we have too, except the main head can't change Arcana like the other two pure Hunger heads. It's just working as the main brain for them. But doesn't mean it have no skills. The main head also said to be able to create a deflecting shield that last for temporary only, but Honoka can break it before it gone too.

We can also cut the other heads without killing it, but if we cut the main head, it will kill it for sure so we need to take down the heads one by one and push the main-head until it's weak enough to be captured. Once it's weak enough, we should leave the rest to Nozomi and Non-chan.

It also seems like Nozomi already know a lot about the demon's ability and what we can do to it. It seems like everyone will have their part in the fight and we shouldn't try to take other's part. I think I have to keep that in mind since I probably be the one who often do that.

She also told us about emergency plan that she has, apparently she can save everyone once as long as they aren't eaten or anything that destroy their physical body. So the first thing we need to keep in our head is to not staying too close to the dragon, we have to let our persona do their job.

"Does everyone get it now?" Nozomi asked.

"Yup! I get it!" Honoka said.

"Yeah, we should be able to execute that…" Umi said.

"I'm still a little nervous though!" Kotori said.

"Me too!" Hanayo said.

"I'm a little worried, but we should be fine nya! Especially after eating ramen!" Rin said.

"Huh? What's a ramen related with here?" Maki said.

"Some people need motivation, you know!" Niko said.

"What? I don't get it…" Maki said.

"Hmph! You're always be a spoilsport!" Niko said.

"What?!"

They started to argue.

Everyone sighed.

"Looks like that's their way to motivate each other… BiBi team is so strange…" Umi said.

"It's lively…" Kotori said.

"Eli-chan is still calm though, that's expected from her…" Hanayo said.

"Hey… do you think it's a sign that we will make it through?" Honoka asked.

"Yup! It's a sign that we will make it! All of us, nya!" Rin said.

"Yup, let's defeat it with all nine of us …" Nozomi said.

We can hear someone's phone ringing…

"Ah? Hello?" Hanayo accepted a call.

She listens to the phone for a moment.

"Ahh! Ok!" she said before she closed her phone.

"I have to go, my family is ready for the new year party. We decided to do it early because I told them I have plan with you all tonight…" Hanayo said as she stood up.

"Then I'll go too, nya!" Rin said.

"Me too! I promised to go home early too and go out again later…" Honoka said.

"Then, let us all go back for now and meet up again later…" Umi said.

"Yeah, take cares everyone…" Nozomi said.

* * *

The Shrine, before midnight,

I decided to help Nozomi in the shrine to wait for the time to come. Niko also here to help us out since she already told her family that she will go out all day until tomorrow. It's good that she don't have to take care of her siblings today because her mother and father stay at home.

But…. it's a little strange for me to have her here. Isn't she supposed to celebrate with her parents?

"Niko…" I called her.

"What?" she replied.

"Aren't you supposed to celebrate with your parents?" I asked.

"Huh? Well, yeah. We're planning to go for vacation tomorrow…" she said.

"Oh…."

I remained quiet as I keep on working to move the wooden crates to its place.

"Why? Are you feeling bothered because you can't be all lovey-dovey with Nozomi?" Niko asked teasingly.

"No… it just that I thought you rarely has your parents around so you might want to hang out with them more…" I said.

"Well, you see, Eli, you're going back to Russia after Graduation, right?" Niko said.

"Yeah…"

"There, so who is going to be the one that spend lesser time with me? You, or my parents?" she asked.

I giggled to it.

"Fine…" I said.

"Besides, you still have a chance to disappear… right? I don't want you to lost all of your hope in the end of your day…." Niko said.

I didn't expect that coming from her.

"That's why I'm here. Staring at the super star Niko will always make your day the best day ever! Be thankful to me, ok?" Niko said.

Just right after she said that, the storage room door opened all so sudden.

"Nikocchi! Get back to your work!" Nozomi said.

"W-whoa? Okay! Okay!" Niko said as she quickly get back to her work.

"Ericchi… come with me for a bit…" Nozomi said.

"Alright…" I replied as I put down the crates and walk out.

* * *

She took me to the backyard of the Shrine,

No one ever touch this area, even the monk too. Nozomi is the only person who took care of the garden here and she finds herself to enjoy the solitude too when doing so. But we still have about two hours to go before our time to enter the other world. I wonder what she wants to do here?

"Ericchi…." She called me shyly.

"Hmm?"

She still hesitated a bit, though she decided to kiss me gently which I respond with a gentle embrace on her. As our lips parted, she began to snuggle on me.

"I need motivation too…" she said shyly.

Hmm… ok, let's see if this works….

I pressed my lips against hers again, nibbled very gently on her lower lip and giving her a few sucking and licking. I can feel her playing along with me, though her motion is still somewhat shy. Though we eventually getting a little more aggressive with each other, perhaps this is why we shouldn't kiss randomly in a public place like this.

Not everyone will be able to accept this, either way though, I parted my lips from her.

"Will that be enough?" I asked.

She nodded shyly.

"Let's go further after we finish this…" she said.

"Harasho, I'll make sure to serve you right, my goddess…" I said.

She blushed again.

"There…Ericchi, I'm not a goddess, Non-chan just borrowed me hers…" she said.

"Non-chan is you, you are Non-chan. What makes you two different?" I smiled at her.

She giggled.

"You such a charm!" she said before she kissed me again.

I think this will last for a while….

I wonder if Niko is alright if we do this until the time?

* * *

The other world,

Everyone managed to come in at the time and we enter the world through the TV that we placed in backyard. As we enter the area, we're strangely not transported to the Shrine's backyard, instead, we're all a few meters in front of the stairs before entering the shrine.

"Eehh? I thought we went in through the backyard?" Honoka said.

"I'm pretty sure we are…." Umi said.

"That's what the seals do. They don't let us enter the area until we removed it…" Nozomi said.

"But I couldn't see anything here?" Kotori asked.

"Ah, then let me use my ability…" Hanayo said.

She summoned Diana and began to channel something with her. We could see her gathering some kind of light and spreads it out on the area. She revealed a giant sealing gate all over the shrine. Everyone watched it in awe.

"There's no time to be in awe, we have to do some cleaning before dealing with the demon himself…" Nozomi said.

"How do we open it?" Honoka asked.

Everyone turned to Nozomi, she sighed weakly before she walks to the seal and touched it. The seal shines brightly and break into dust. It unveiled a gruesome view. Two army of demons fighting over for dominance, blood on every corner, and dead body are being displayed everywhere. What's happening here?

"E…ew….." Maki smirked in disgust.

"What happen here…." Hanayo asked weakly. There's something in her eyes that tell us she might be fainted soon, but luckily Rin did a good job on comforting her with an embrace and pat on the back.

"It has always been like this, Non-chan told me. They're always be fighting over for a throne, a respect, and a power…" Nozomi said.

Everyone remained quiet as they watch them slaughtering each other mindlessly.

"Let's go through now, there's still so much to be done…" Nozomi continued.

* * *

We went through the demons,

It's too bad that we have to kill them because they attempted to attack us as well. Nozomi said it's fine because they're not even worth a soul to begin with. They're still mindless and easy to be controlled.

As we reached at the shrine, we could see a giant bone dragon chained with eight chains and one padlock, there's a coffin inside the building, then there are two demons looking into each other, standing there politely.

We decide to approach them— with all of our personas summoned. They turned their eyes on us, yet they do nothing. Nozomi too seemed very calm as she approach them, it's like she is already familiar with them. I haven't tells her with anything about who creates all the scheme, I wonder if these two demons will reveal it? I believe I was told to keep quiet about it.

"Welcome, mistress…" the demons said to Nozomi.

"Thank you, I didn't expect you two to be the demons that made promise with that someone… you two are my best friends…" Nozomi replied.

"That we are, Mistress, but this is something that we have to do. This is a key for our peace…" one of them said.

"This dragon will have a power to mind-control any lesser demon, it can stop every war in our world…" the other one said.

"But you two aren't even worth one soul. How are you going to work this out?" Nozomi asked.

They remained quiet, though one of them placed a jar on the nearby altar, there's something blue and bright in the jar.

"With this…" they said.

"That's… a soul fire? How you two own that?" Nozomi asked again.

"We promised to keep that as our secret. So even if we obey you until now, we are bound with our promise. We cannot tell you who give this to us…" they said.

But I know who give that to them… and I shall keep quiet as well.

"What important right now is, whoever controls this dragon will be our lord…" they continued.

"So you betray me?" Nozomi asked.

"We do not betray you, if we do, we will stop you from getting any closer and taking over this vessel by now, yet we do nothing, we waited until the end of the year, just like what we promised to that someone… so fear not, my friend, once one of us become the lord, we still can make a deal with each other… even if you want us to make peace with the humanity…" they said.

"I'm not going to buy that! You can always say that you made another promise with the other and slain her!" Maki said.

The demons remained quiet like they are ignoring her.

"They're not going to listen to you, Maki-chan, but thanks for your voice. Thank you for you two too for showing me that you are not listening to any other human…" Nozomi said.

"You're welcome, Mistress…" they said.

"Then, what is this someone if they're not listening to any other human? They clearly made a deal with another…" Maki said.

"A deity perhaps? But I don't know who…" Nozomi replied.

I know who, but let's keep quiet.

"Either way, this someone is insane to create such abomination, it's ridiculous about how this someone try to make a peace among the demons. I know that is what Non-chan wanted too, but I just didn't expect it to be like this. What if anyone used this power to destroy the world instead? Who is going to be responsible for it?" Nozomi ranted,

"That's why the seal is made, Mistress, and that's also why we stand here to make sure that we're the first to reach this empty vessel after your time limit is over…" they said.

"Then what about the war outside? You two are creating a war to end a war!" Nozomi said.

"Sometime it's necessary, because there only can be one soul to control the main head…" they said.

"That's the biggest bullshit I ever heard…" Niko said.

"Ssssh! Be quiet Niko-chan! they might eats you!" Kotori whispered.

"K…Kotori…." Umi tried to shush her.

The shrine bell ringing, it's a sign that the year is finally ended and a New Year already started.

"Ah, excuse us, Mistress. This is our time to decide who will sit on the throne…." They said.

We can see them turning around from each other. Nozomi take a deep breath.

"Very well, you're just best friends anyway… I can't insist you to follow me all the time." Nozomi said as she turned around.

We take a few steps back from them. A few of us decided to turn around as well, but I want to see what they're going to do with each other.

They took out their weapon— I can see one of them is using a long sword while the other is just a small knife. Looking from the range, the long sword will win it, except if the other one is going to throw his knife.

In just a blink of an eye, they turned around to each other again and I didn't know the one with knife can be so stupid. He is clearly trying to stab with it, so of course the one with the sword stabs him first. I hope this is a display of their wit. If this is the wit they have, then our battle won't be a problem.

The one with the sword sheathed his sword, he was then walk to reach the altar and took the soul fire.

"Can't you see? You're clearly being tricked to kill each other to win over a throne…" Nozomi said.

The demon remained quiet, but he seems to be trying to listen to her.

"Why you can't just trust me that I can make a peace?" Nozomi asked.

"We trust you, Mistress. But you decide to not to take this opportunity, knowing the power this dragon keep fear us, we can't let this fall into they who love destruction among our people…" he said.

"I see… then I have to apologize, because I'm going to make you be one of my summons once you're there…" Nozomi said again.

He nodded gently,

"Be my guest…" he replied before he ate the soul fire and walk to the coffin inside the shrine.

A bright light shines from it and we could see black liquids started to be absorbed into the Bone dragon. It takes a while for it to be finished, then we also could see a faint shades flying all over the sky. They are probably be the hungers Kitsune mentioned— and the bone dragon must be the empty vessel.

I can't say much to this but yes, Kitsune, you're insane.

I tried to look to her who has been standing quietly along with the others. Although I couldn't see her expression, I can somewhat feel there is a hint of amusement in her. Is that one of her plan too? That's very cruel of her.

I glanced at Nontanu too, she seems to be trying to not look at it, though she remained quiet and calm here. I can't imagine how she feels to see her best friends killing each other, especially if it caused by someone who she loves a lot. I honestly couldn't see any justice to make Kitsune's action right, but then again, I might not know what the two has been through too. Perhaps I can get an explanation later.

The bone dragon slowly filled with the black liquids as the dragons on the sky started to merge with it.

"Do we really have to capture him?" Hanayo asked.

"We have to, if we let it loose, it could be a danger for our world at any time…" Maki said.

"Although they don't listen to human, there might be a chance for another deity to abuse its power for a bigger trouble…" Umi said.

"Then let's do this, the final show down!" Honoka shouted.

* * *

The time we battle with the great demon,

I didn't expect him to be very quick and painful, though I managed to debuff him with The Death Arcana while the others are doing their job to make some damages. With Niko's buff and Maki's time control ability, we managed to control the battle situation while The Printemps defend us with their power.

Lily White is now targeting for the head that act like The Strength because it keeps breaking our defenses and let us be in vulnerable state at some points.

"Another attack incoming! Five seconds before the barrier is up!" Hanayo shouted.

"Printemps! It's Macaron time in ten!" Hanayo shouted again, I still couldn't understand what that means, but it seems like they have a special signal on that. I shouldn't bother with it.

"Let's do the counter at six! Let's do a free kick, Lily White!" Nozomi shouted. I can imagine this probably about attack from distance.

"Got it!" Umi shouted as she quickly made Sachi running into a long distance. Nekonyan also followed her. Nontanu also float into a distance.

"Eli you moron!" Niko shouted.

Sideways attack… Kitsune quickly jumped high and dodged the tail slash that directed towards her and a few other Arcana, then we noticed Hanayo already put up a barrier before The Chariot head quickly slashed its horn towards all of us.

"Free Kicks!" Nozomi shouted.

Umi already charged an arrow along with Sachi, they make a power shot towards The Strength Arcana, Nontanu summoned a spectral hammer and breaks the barrier that was put up by The Hermit Head on the Strength head, the arrow stabs into its neck, Nekonyan dashed towards the strength head and clawed on the neck, cutting it down very easily.

We can see Lia used her wind to make Mui fly and pushing her towards The Hermit head, Mui bashed her hammer on it and it breaks all the shields it created on each head.

"Lily Shite! Do the Slam Dunk!" Nozomi shouted. Nekonyan dashed towards the hermit head and made a very quick motions with its claws, then she dashed again to the ground, Sachi shot arrow showers along with Umi.

"Everyone! All out!" Nozomi shouted.

I quickly changed to The Magician Arcana and used a mind charge, Maki also used her mind charge, we also can see Nozomi and Kotori did the same too while Honoka, Rin, and Umi used Power Charge. We're then casting our most powerful attack.

I used Megidolaon, Maki used Mabufudyne, Nozomi used Maziodyne, Kotori used Magarudyne, Rin used God's Hand, Honoka used Agneyastra , a heavy physical attack to three foe, then Umi used her power shots on The Hermit head which killed it.

"Great job! Now we can slaughter the rest of the heads!" Nozomi said.

"Wait! I sense an attack coming, Ragnarok!" Hanayo said. Ragnarok is a severe fire damage on single target.

"Leave that to me!" Honoka said.

"It's on Kitsu-chan!" Hanayo shouted.

Before I could react, I can see one of the three numberless head casted it on Kitsune— which Mui absorb as she managed to get in front of Kitsune with Lia's wind help.

"Wow, what was that?" I said.

"Don't linger around! Watch yourself, Umi!" Niko yelled.

The Pritestess head shot a barrage of arrow on Umi and Sachi which Nontanu reflect as she spawns spectral shield on them.

"Umi-chan, you shouldn't try to attack now…" Nozomi said.

"Sorry, I thought I'll make it much more effective…" Umi said.

"It is, but in this case, we shouldn't get any attention from it. Let our persona handle them…" Nozomi said.

"I understand…" she said. Sachi quickly make a distance from Umi.

"Retard!" Maki yelled.

That's a signal for BiBi to quickly change back to control mode. I changed my Arcana to The Death again. Niko renewed our buffs and Maki used an item to recover our spirits. Then we quickly get into position.

"Airhead in three!" Niko yelled.

It means that she will use Null element on the enemy again. It's a skill that makes all element defense turned into zero. I should prepare for Dekaja after, a skill that neutralize buffs that they might use while Maki need to prepare for a Dekunda if they used a debuff on us.

The Chariot head once again do an area physical attack on us, yet we're still well protected by the barrier. It can't break our barrier since it already lost The Strength head.

We can see The Star head used a buff, Niko used Null Element while I used Dekaja. Then as what we expected, one of the numberless head used a debuff on us which Maki cancel with Dekunda.

After this, we should be able to attack whichever.

"Printemps! We're getting The Fortune head!" Nozomi shouted.

"Got it!" Hanayo replied.

"Printemps, bento box on The Temperance!" Hanayo continued.

"Understood!" Honoka and Kotori replied.

"BiBi, let's go for the numberless heads…" I said.

"Two of them?" Maki asked.

"Yeah, I'll use the The Lovers!" I said.

"Ericchi, you're so arrogant!" Nozomi commented.

I turned at her, then winked,

"Sheesh.. Fine, show me what you got…" Nozomi said, I can see her blushing a little.

We all began to launch our attack after we blocked a few other attacks. I'm surprised he can't use the Time Control ability on The Fortune head. But with Lily-white after it, he won't be able to use it.

I changed Kitsune to The Lovers, Minerva also seems to be already eager to do this. Niko used her special buff ability on them. Kitsune and Minerva dashed towards the two numberless heads, we have to be extra careful here so we don't harm the main head, but with our accuracy and timing, we managed to cut down the two numberless head flawlessly.

Kitsune and Minerva dashed back again with elegant gesture.

"Harasho…" I said.

"Harasho!" Niko and Maki said cheerfully.

"BiBi rocks!" Honoka said.

"Honoka-chan! focuss!" Kotori shouted. I can see Mui is somehow watching us too and not focused on attacking the Temperance, luckily Nontanu casted a spectral hammer to replace Mui's job to crush the Temperance head. Lia was able to launch its garudyne to cut down the head.

But….

"Hey, I thought we agreed to not take anyone's job…" I said.

Nozomi only giggled to me,

"I don't want to lose too… I also can do two tasks at once." she said with a mischievous smile.

I turned my eyes on the fortune, she is actually dual tasking. She still able to summon spectral great sword and sliced The Fortune head after Sachi and Neko-nyan launched their attack.

"Harasho…." I said.

"Now it's only The Chariot, The priestess, and The Star left… who's going which?" Niko asked.

"Printemps for The Pritestess!" Kotori said.

"Lily White go for The Star!" Umi said.

"BiBi on The Chariot!" Maki said.

We can see the main head began to feel agitated. It seems like the demon that become him can't actually control its power. He can't even talk too in that form since he only could roar and nothing else.

"Let's go!" Honoka shouted.

Printemps quickly launched their attack to crush The Priestess head, Lily White also launched its attack to cut down The Star while we, BiBi swiftly cuts into The Chariot neck. It was done very quickly and there's only one head left.

Now we should be extra careful on this. We must not kill it or we will have to repeat the battle.

Nozomi took out her summoning book,

Hmm… this is easier than I thought, I wonder why do I have to wake The World Arcana?

"Now, it's time for you to be on the list…" Nozomi said. Nontanu prepared herself to do the ritual, she also took out her summoning book.

"Go-Go! Nozomi-chan! Non-chan!" Kotori shouted.

"Let's beat this thing for a bit, shall we?" Niko said.

"Just do some little poke, ok? Don't kill it…" I said.

"Don't worry! It's just going to be a tickle, nya!" Rin said as she laughed evilly, that's kind of cute to be heard.

Minerva shots her dual gun on him, Sachi used bufu, Lia and Diana used garu, Mui, Mao, and Neko nyan used agi. They surely like to mock sometime.

I stay on my place along with Kitsune, guarding Nozomi and Nontanu as they started the ritual. She can't move anywhere at this state.

The dragon is helpless, he attempted to fly but they were able to take him down and bind his wings in instant. They probably used Maki's time control since I couldn't see it happen but I noticed the sudden change.

He began to feel agitated, though I noticed he suddenly changed his expression to calm, then he started to walk a little forward. The others are confused as they watch him doing so.

"Huh? What is he doing?" Maki asked.

"Why is he suddenly calm?" Hanayo asked too.

The dragon lowered its head gently, he is like trying to make a respectful gesture toward Nozomi. I just somehow dislike it though. Kitsune seems to agree with me too.

"Oh? He was just actually giving up?" Niko said.

"Looks like that…" Umi said.

We remained to be in alert mode. Nozomi and Nontanu keep working on the ritual. We could see magic circles began to appear around them. At this time, no one must use any magic or the ritual will be interrupted.

"We made it!" Kotori whispered.

"Yeah, we are…" Honoka whispered too.

The ritual keep going, the magic circles began to glow brighter.

Everyone seems to be eager to see what next— but just before anything could happen, the dragon quickly opened his mouth, attempted to grab Nozomi and Nontanu with a spider web that he casted from his mouth—which I and Kitsune quickly tried to block, but we both ended up to be caught in it.

I could hear everyone called our names before we could feel him dragging us both and threw us into the air.

It happen very quickly and I can't even react or see how the others react.

And the last thing I remember about that is,

we both fell into his mouth...

* * *

**A/N : There, hope you're not bored yet.**

* * *

**and lol, I want to respond to whoever respond about Honoka play Anivia... **

**guess what? It happen to me. I played Nasus in ARAM along with my friends, I'm already used with tank role so I got no problem with him, then my friend got Anivia and its her first time playing her. She actually trapped me between the tower and the enemy and ruined the team fight. But I got lucky my flash is still on so I managed to escape. I'm so close to dying LOL. **

**but it was funny, I was like : WTF? Enemy team have Anivia? Where? Then i realize , WAIT THAT'S OUR ANIVIA. WHY?**

** I can't forget that moment. We won though, thanks to our Pantheon and Nami for being awesome.**


	31. True Ending Path : Part 10

**A/N : Yup, next chapter is last chapter.**

**Thanks for review/comment/follows/faves!**

* * *

I could hear a faint whisper as my lips felt a gentle touch and comforting warmth.

"Ayase…." the voice called.

"Ayase… wake up…." It said again.

I tried to open my eyes, though all I could see was a face of my beloved one. Yet my visions still a blur. I tried to regain myself, then wake up from whatever I am on.

"Welcome back to the World, Ayase. Now you have awaken The Fool in you…" she said.

When my eyes began to focus, I swear I could see Nozomi sitting on top of me, telling from the color, she is wearing her shrine maiden dress.

As I finally able to look properly, I tried to blink my eyes. Then she is gone from my sight.

What happen now?

I tried to look into my calendar; this is the day when I supposed to enter Otonokizaka high-school for the first time. I quickly jumped off my bed then walk to the door.

* * *

As I opened the door,

I strangely ended up to be in the clinic instead of the living room. I checked on myself, I'm already in my high-school uniform. What's happening here? Why does everything feel like a dream?

I tried to keep moving on, then I saw a lot of my classmates in first year waiting around the hallway. Could it be the day when I pay a visit to the first victim?

I tried to examine it further by walking to the door where the first victim supposed to be. I can see her laying down on the bed, then there's also Nozomi standing next to her bed. I supposed to be right next to her, but where am I?

Before I could turn around, I can feel someone hugging me from behind.

"Ericchi…" she called.

"Nozomi…?" I called her back.

"Can you see? This is a healing vision… it created from your initiative and self-confidence to start your journey… do you remember who you are?" she asked.

"Who…am I?" I asked.

I can hear her giggling sweetly.

"You are The Magician, Ericchi… and this is where your journey starts…." She said as I could feel her releasing her hand off me.

* * *

I quickly tried to turn around to see her,

But once again I'm moved into somewhere else and this place seems to be very familiar for some reason.

I could hear someone grunting, then as I turned around, I can see Umi is trying to shot her arrow with her feet, the same with what I showed her before.

"Umi….?" I called her.

"Ah, Eli…. !" She said before she fell down.

"Umi, are you alright? Why are you trying to do that?" I asked.

"Well… Eli, you see… Bow is made for hand, not for feet… I always think that bow only can be used with hands because of that, yet you showed me that you can use a bow with your feet. It amazes me to see it… and I realize that, rules aren't made because it's the only possible thing; there are more possibilities than the rule itself. So that's why it's not wise to always follow the rule, we have to know what makes and what will." She said.

I remained quiet as I watch her trying to stand back up.

"So that's why I decided to stay where my heart is, I know I can't be like someone and I shouldn't force myself to be like that someone, this is thanks to you to give me this wisdom— it is a wisdom from The Priestess…" she said as she draw her bow and shot it to the target.

* * *

As the arrow reach the target,

Everything suddenly glow and I once again moved to another place. Looking from the room, this is the principal room.

"Ah, Ayase, welcome…" Principal Minami called me.

"Principal Minami…" I swiftly make a polite gesture to her.

"There, there, why are you so polite now…" she said.

I remained quiet. I still have no idea why am I here.

"You see Ayase, I've always be sitting here and work on my own while my husband is away to do his job. Taking care of Kotori is another thing I do, but when I know she have the similar hobby with my husband, I realize that I cannot stop her from it. I began to feel lonely…" she keep on flipping her book on her table, looks like it's a photo album.

"Then when you come and show how you deal with your sister, I somewhat feel like seeing my husband in a female body— then I noticed you also have a scandal with Toujou. I used that as an excuse to make you hang out with me… you made me feel like The Empress…" she smiled at me playfully.

"A proud woman who always want to make peace and be an ideal female herself..."

As she said that, I could hear a very loud bang from behind.

* * *

I quickly turned around and once again I moved away to another place.

This place is clearly my old apartment's front yard, this is where I have my first difficult battle with Pa bil sag. Another loud bang heard to be coming from the ground. Then I could see something breaking the ground….

It's Pa Bil Sag… but he is wearing…uh… flower hat?

"Oh, hi, Eli…" he said.

"Hi…. What with that flower hat…?" I asked.

"Isn't it cute? It protects me from the sun…" he said.

"No... that's not what I meant…. Why are you wearing a flower hat?" I asked.

"This is a gift, from your friend.. or let's say, my friend. Nontanu, wasn't she? She is been a good friend who gathers up the demons to ally with her… I'm one of them…" he said.

So he is just one of Nontanu's friend…

"You see? I was only tasked to teach you about The Emperor… did I hurt you too much?" He asked.

"Uh… not really… thanks though…." I replied.

"No-no, thanks, you have a good heart…." He replied.

I nodded awkwardly.

"Ah-ah! check out my new eyes lamp!" he turned on his eyes, now he have a heart shaped eyes lamp and it's pink. Just… why….

"Why…. You looks like a pervert with that…" I commented.

"Urgh! Just shut up! I'm The Emperor! I do whatever I want!" he said.

What…..

"Oh look! An UFO!" he pointed to sky,

I usually never fall for something like that but to say that out of nowhere….

* * *

I turned my sight to the sky,

Then as I look back down, I'm already moved again….

But… wait….

This is….

My bedroom in Russia?

I could hear a faint noises that always scare me when I was a little,

"Elichika!" my father shouted in anger.

I also can hear a footstep coming,

"Elichika! What are you doing now?!" he shouted again as he slammed my door.

"Father?" I said.

"Don't call me father! Have you not educates yourself?! What time is it? I thought you promised to be a perfect woman! How could you still be in your bedroom right now?!"

What did I do wrong now? I just got here..?

"Get out of your room! You are not supposed to be in there! Be like The Hierophant!" he shouted again.

Well… yes… I promised and it is my own will too.

"Coming…" I said as I walk to the door confidently and opened it.

* * *

Once again,

As I opened the door, I couldn't see my father, yet what I see is a glass garden,

Where the hell I am now?

To be honest though, I really glad I don't have to face my father and being here.

This place is comfortable and peaceful. There are so many butterflies flying around upon the beautiful flowers.

I could feel someone grabbing my hand, then holding it gently. I turned my eyes to that person,

"Nozomi….?" I called her name again,

"Ericchi! You're not supposed to be walking alone here!" she smiled sweetly.

"Ah…. well… you're here…so I'm not alone… not anymore…" I said.

She giggled,

"Yup, we are The Lovers, we may not walk in the same path, but we will always be together, right?" she said.

"Yes…." I replied to her.

"Now, Ericchi… shouldn't you be doing something to me as your girlfriend?" she asked.

I can see her face blushing, and for some reason, her lips feel like trying to tempt me to kiss her. I decided to embrace her closer and closing my gap with her.

* * *

Then as I closed my eyes to feel the sensation,

I can feel like something shaking and I'm embracing someone else. Her body feels too small and why is she shaking…?

I opened my eyes, I can see that I'm holding Rin who's currently driving a horse-cart. The horses have two different colors and they're running very quickly.

"W-Whoa? Rin?!" I quickly released myself from her.

"Eli-chan! Hold on tight, nya!" she shouted.

"Rin…?"

"I'm The Chariot! I will take you to pass all the obstacles!" she said as she pointed to the front.

I can see nothing in front of her, just white, everything is white.

"Where are we going, Rin?"I asked.

"Where? To a direction, nya!" she said.

"Where is this direction?" I asked.

"Just to a direction nya!" she replied.

"yeah… but where?!" I asked again.

"To a one direction nya!" she replied again.

"Wh-what? Stop! Stop! I don't want to go to a one direction!" I shouted before I could feel like we're crashing into something.

* * *

I could hear music beats,

It feels like I'm in a concert or something.

"Eli-chan!" Honoka called me.

"Honoka!" I called her back.

I opened my eyes, Honoka is already in one of our live show costume, there's a curtain in front of her.

"Eh? Is this the one direction?" I asked.

"No! This is not One Direction, this is µ's! It's a thousand times better than One Direction!"

What? What the hell is One Direction too anyway…

"Why are you confused? Don't be confused! Keep your power up! We can do this!" Honoka said.

"Huh?" I'm so confused now…

"Here!" Honoka offered her hand.

"Take my hand! I'll be The Strength for you!" Honoka said.

I'm still confused, but I took her hand anyway.

As I grab her hand, I could feel her dragging me away to I don't know where but we pass through the curtain and...

* * *

It's suddenly dark.

Where is this?!

I couldn't see anything or feeling anything…

I'm scared….

It's so dark here….

Then I could feel someone touched my back, I quickly recoiled and turned around. I swear I let out a scream there.

"Ah…Eli-chan…. I'm sorry, did I surprise you?" Hanayo asked, she is carrying a lantern with her.

"Hanayo…." I greeted her.

"It's so dark here, but you're here to find me right?" she smiled.

Actually, more like I'm lost here…. And you found me… but I remained quiet instead of telling that to her.

"Now that you've found me, let me be your guide to go out of this place…" she said sweetly as she offered her hand to me.

"Thanks…" I replied.

"It's ok, I am The Hermit after all!" she replied as she leads me to a light that I don't know where that leads to, but I could hear a faint music played from there.

* * *

When I reached to the light, I decided to step out first and I found myself to be in the music room at school.

I can see someone— with red hair, probably be Maki, behind the piano.

I decided to approach her and I can see her wearing her clinic uniform.

"Eli…. Hey…" she said.

"Maki…" I greeted her.

"What are you doing here? Are you trying to decide something?" she asked calmly.

"N…not really…" I replied.

"Then, what can I do for you? I don't have all day you know… I'm still working on a few songs to be heard by my patients…" she said.

"Well.. uh… can you tell me, what's going on here? I keep moving from place to place…" I said.

"Oh…? That?" Maki turned away from me.

"You decide…" she continued.

What?

"But if you're asking The Fortune to help you answer that, I'll suggest you to take one path first…" she said.

"One path?" I asked.

I can see her eyes turning to somewhere behind me.

"Remember what you told me? Love is not about possession, it's about feeling. It helped me to decide you know. To know where my feeling is and to know where my priority is. Now it's your turn to decide… take a look at your back and you might see your answer."

* * *

As I turned around,

I already stand inside Arisa's room.

I can see Arisa is working on something on her desk. I decided to call her.

"Arisa…"

"Ah! Onee-san!" Arisa quickly turned around. She jumped down from her seat and ran to hug me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Mmm…. I'm trying to make a craft! I want to be like Onee-san!" she said cheerfully.

"What do you craft?" I asked.

Arisa turned away again and she took the thing she was working on. She gave it to me and….

This is… a family photo album?

"Hehe, I want to craft happiness like Onee-san! It may not be as perfect as Onee-san, but I did my best just like Onee-san! Isn't that what The Justice do?" she said as she smiled sweetly.

"Harasho…" I said as I give her a pat on her head. She seemed happy.

I could hear a loud thumping from outside of the room, it doesn't sounds good.

"Wait here, let me check…" I said as I walk to the door.

* * *

When I opened my door, I could see Kitsune standing in front of Nontanu who's kneeling in front of her like begging, I can see her crying.

"No! Ayase! Please don't leave me alone!"

Kitsune remained quiet as she watches her.

"Please…. I don't want you to leave, no…. please, this is not how I want us to be…." Nontanu cried as I could see her began to kiss Kitsune's knee. This is…. a little…. Uh….

"Please…. I beg you… I know this is all my fault, I know this is a big mistake, but please, with all of my heart… if this is your way to punish me, please… I'm willing to drink a thousand needles, or to be tormented by your hand, just please don't leave me alone… I want us to be together forever… you are my only treasure… my only love, my only light…" Nontanu keep crying.

"Ayase, please…. Don't leave me alone…." She cried again before Kitsune kneeled down as well and reached her. She grabs her arms and pulls her up.

"Nontanu….my love…" she said gently.

"I am, The Hanged Man…." Kitsune stroke her head with full of passion.

Nontanu eyes become wider, it's like she has heard something that she fear.

"I sacrificed myself…. To set them free…" Kitsune continued.

"Ayase…..?" she called her painfully.

"I wish you to be happy, good bye…" Kitsune said before she left.

"Ayase!" Nontanu cried as she tried to reach her, yet Kitsune has left her.

I could see darkness began to gather in her, her face full of despair and I could hear her screaming her name painfully before everything goes dark from her energy explosion.

I tried to cover myself with my arms,

* * *

But then as I tried to look again, everything once again changes.

I'm now in a cave… a very familiar cave.

This is where I lost my Zefir…

As I tried to look down, I was once again here to witness the view that I hate to look and a smell that I hated as well.

I could see Zefir lying down in front of me with blood pool under him. I really hate this view, but why do I have to see it again? I never want to see it again…

I fell on my knee,

If I have to touch him once again, I would wish him to not be in this cold body. I stroked him gently, he is indeed already dead and cold… sigh…. I only could sigh to this.

I can't cry about this anymore….

"Elichika…" a familiar voice coming from above. I turned up to see my grandmother standing in front of me.

"Granma…?"

"Do you fear The Death?" she asked.

I remained quiet as I stare into him.

"Don't fear The Death… it's not always means the end or a doom…" she continued as she covered Zefir body with a white cloth.

"Now stand up, stop mourning… make a deep change. It's not over yet!" she said again as she smiled at me.

"Just take a look at him again, open that cloth, Elichika!" my grandmother said. I grab the cloth and pulled it up,

* * *

Everything has gone bright again,

Now I'm in… uh... the Sewing room at school?

"Ah, Eli-chan!" Kotori called me.

"Kotori…" I greeted her.

"Have you tried on that dress?" she asked.

I look on the cloth I just pulled, it turned into one of our live show dress.

"I made it, because of you, now I'm able to balance my time with everyone and my hobby!" she said.

"Thank you, Eli-chan! You've created a harmony in my life. Now I know what it means to be The Temperance!" she said as she smiled sweetly.

"No… thank you, Kotori…" I said.

"No-no, thank you! Now please wear my next costume!" she said cheerfully before she walks into me with a new costume.

"W-wait? Kotori?"

Before I could do anything, I can hear her squeal as she forced a dress into me,

* * *

As I managed to get out from the dress she is trying to force me to wear,

I thought I'll see her again but all I could see is Nozomi… or is this Nontanu?

I'm laying down on a bed, she is crawling above me with only underwear on as she strokes her hands from my cheek down to my breast. She watched me with full of desire…

"Ayase…. you're bound to me now…" she said.

"No..Nontanu?" This must be Nontanu right?

"I've tricked you to fall on my embrace once again…" she said before she kissed me.

"There is no escape from The Devil…" she said before she lifted a blanket and covered ourselves with it.

I closed my eyes as I could feel her kissing me once again,

Though the feeling that she gave me slowly dissolved,

I carefully take a peek on what's happening,

* * *

I found myself to be in a familiar place, this probably be a place that I never want to see again.

This is the audition room for my ballet competition back then.

I could hear a faint noise from somewhere, sounds like some people are talking about me…

"What do you think about this contestant?" one of them asked.

"Ayase Eli? Well… her rhythm is perfect, her steps are accurate, her moves also flawless…" the other said.

"Well you see, she is coming from a decent family, they call her, the clever and cute Elichika…" the other said.

"Yeah, I've heard. She is indeed cute… but there is something in her that made me feel that she isn't worth to be a contestant…" the other said again.

"Wow…why? Are you planning to make her hope to crumble down like The Tower?" the other asked.

"Not to be blunt or anything, but she is very lack of emotion. It's like she never put her heart in her dance, she is just being accurate and all. Everyone can do that you know? We're looking for a dancer that knows how to express herself, not a stiff dancer who know how to dance along with time only…"

Well I'm sorry for cannot express myself properly that time… I'm done with it anyway…

I decided to walk to any door that I found in that room. I don't want to be here again, but before I could open the door,

* * *

I can hear someone calling me.

"Hey! Where are you going, idiot?"

"Niko…?" I turned to her.

"Are you giving up? That's not how you do things! Remember what I told you… even if you know you will fall someday… never look down!" Niko said.

"I know when to give up…" I said.

"You can't say that! You've proved something to me with the School Idols… you proved that you can be The Star like me…!" Niko said.

Whatever she means….

"Can't you hear them? The sound of the audiences!"

I can hear a faint noise of people shouting for the µ's as she said that… what kind of sorcery is this…

"They're calling your name too!" Niko said.

I can hear people calling my names as they still shouting for the µ's…

"Have faith, Eli! This is not over yet!"

As she said that, I can see a blinding light beamed into me like a spotlight.

* * *

Though as I opened my eyes, I suddenly moved all the way to my current house…and its night time…

Nozomi is standing near the window and she is staring into the moon….

"Nozomi…." I called her.

"Ericchi…" she called me back.

"What's happening here?" I asked.

Nozomi smiled at me gently.

"Are you lost?" she asked.

"Yes…" I replied.

"Then use your sense, Ericchi. The Moon is giving you a power to do so…" Nozomi said.

"Use… my sense?" I think I'm a little confused now…

She giggled at me.

"Come on, close your eyes… feel it. This is not over yet…" Nozomi said again.

I tried to do what she asked.

I closed my eyes and used my sense.

* * *

Though the only thing that coming up to me is the smell of the pet shop…

I opened my eyes, and here I am in the pet shop…

The store owner is already back to his work and he seems to be very energetic.

"Ah! Ayase-san! Are you free now?" he asked.

"Hey… uhm… well.. yeah… maybe…" I replied.

"Great! Then can you take this out?" He handed me a piece of dog treat.

Just a piece…?

I remained quiet and wait for his explanation…

Where do I take this out?

"What's wrong Ayase-san? Why are you questioning it? Just go outside, be optimist! The Sun is waiting for you!" he said as he turned me around and shoved me to the door.

Well… I feel stupid…

But I decided to open the door anyway.

* * *

As I opened the door,

Once again I'm transported into somewhere that I don't even know where.

I can see a huge white cloth spreading all over the room though, there's only small space that isn't covered with it. I tried to walk on the floor, preventing to step on the white cloth, then I could hear someone humming one of our song.

It sounds like Snow Halation…

I decided to approach the sound.

"Oh, Elichika… welcome!" a familiar voice… hmm… Kitsune?

I can see her sitting on a cushion and quilting on the huge white cloth. She has a lot of other colored cloth next to her.

"Kitsune….?" I stared at her confusedly.

She began to sniff around,

"Hey, what is this smell… it's coming from your hand!" she turned into my hand. I'm still carrying a dog treat.

"Uh…this is a dog treat… it's nothing special…" I said.

"Oohhh! Can you do me a favor…?"she asked.

"Uh? yeah?"

"Give me that… or or maybe… throw that and I'll eat it!" she said.

"What? This is a dog treat! It's not for you!" I said.

"Come on, pretty please? Stop being a spoilsport…" she said.

I sighed at her. Sometime she just always make me do something ridiculous… but ah well..

I throw the dog treat away and she quickly caught it with her mouth. She actually eats it and she seems to be really happy too…

What with this…other me….. why am I like this…

"You actually eat that?" I asked.

"What? It's chocolate flavor…" she said.

Whoa really? I tried to smell my hand— It's not chocolate!

Asshole!

Kitsune laughed at me.

"There-there, Elichika, I'm a fox… and a deity, I eat anything!" she said.

"Wow…. Then please let me make sure to get you a ton crap of dog treats later…" I said sarcastically.

"I think my wife will be angry, she would prefer me to eat her meal…" she said.

I sighed. She laughed at me again.

"Now-now, Elichika, since you already do me a favor… I want to give you something…" she said.

"Give me something? What is that?" I asked.

"Human treat…" she said.

"What…."

She laughed again.

"I'm joking, I'm going to give you edible underwear…" she said again

"What….."

"Still joking! Now take a seat…" she gestured me to the cushion that she prepared. It's just a little further from where she was working. What am I going to do there?

"Are you joking with that one too?" I asked.

"Well except you want me to do it on bed…" she said.

"What are you even talking about now…" I said.

"I don't know, I was just copying my wife's joke…" she replied.

I sighed.

"Ok, I'm serious, take a seat…" she said.

I sighed again before actually doing it. I wonder what she wants from me…

I watched her picking up some stuff from where she was working, then I see her cutting her white cloth, probably about one meter length on each sides. Then she ran to me and handed me it.

"Here…. I'll give you a piece of mine…" she said.

"What is this for?" I asked.

"You can do whatever with it…" she said again.

I'm still confused with what to do with this…

"I don't have any tools to work with?" I said.

"Then, here…" she handed me a needle, a roll of black thread, scissor, pencil, eraser, pen, and a marker.

"Hmm… I can do so much things with this…" I said.

"Yup, and oh… wait…" she ran again and took a colored cloth. Then she handed me it. It's ice blue colored cloth it's pretty small but I suppose this can be used for something.

"There… I'll leave you at that…" she said before she ran back to her place and back to working on her quilting.

Hmm… what should I do with this…? I have so many tools to work on… she also give me a piece of ice blue colored cloth…. Maybe I can try sketch first… hmm I wish I have a ruler….

"Elichika, do you need a ruler?" a familiar voice.

"Father?" I turned up to see my father offering me a ruler.

"Here, I'll give you a ruler…" he said as he handed me a ruler.

The length is short, but this feels like it have something that can be attached to it. Like… the ruler isn't complete…

"Elichika, do you need the other piece?" another familiar voice.

"Mother…?" I can see my mother standing next to my father. She is offering me the other piece of ruler. I attached it together and it magically united into one ruler that is long enough to be used for this cloth.

"Harasho, thank you…" I said.

I started to work on making borderline on the cloth, I need to tidy up the cuts since Kitsune didn't measure the cloth.

I still can feel my parents are watching me right now... I'm feeling uneasy…

"Uhm… I'm feeling uneasy, please don't watch me when I'm working on craft…" I said.

"Very well, we will leave you be…" they said before they suddenly fade.

What is this place…..

Either way, I decided to keep on working on the borderline, then as I finished with that, I started to wonder again…

What am I going to do with this cloth? I can't possibly do quilting like Kitsune since I only have one colored cloth and it's not big enough to cover everything here…

Suddenly, someone is handing me a blue cloth, it's pretty big, but the color is very close to ice blue.

"Onee-san! I'll give you my piece!" Arisa said.

"Arisa…." I stare into her in awe.

"Sorry, is the color too close?" she asked.

"No, it's fine, I can use it for gradient…" I said.

"Then please use it well, Onee-san!" she said cheerfully.

Then I could hear a bark close to me, I turned around to see Zefir staring at me, there's also my grandmother standing next to him.

"Elichika, Zefir want to give you his piece…" my grandmother said as she handed me a black cloth.

"Grandma, Zefir…. Thank you…" I said.

"Zefir said, he is sorry if the color is too dark…" she said.

"No, It's ok, I can use it for something…" I said.

"Ericchi!" I turned around again, Nozomi is standing next to Arisa.

"I want to give you my piece too, but the color is too ugly… will you accept it?" she asked.

"What color is ugly color?" I asked.

She handed me a big layer of dark purple cloth with brighter purple gradient. It's a beautiful cloth, the contrast made my ice blue color looks lively…

"What are you talking about, Nozomi. This cloth is beautiful and it's big. Harasho…" I said.

Nozomi giggled,

"Thank you for accepting and loving me, Ericchi! I love you!" she said cheerfully.

I think I can start working now, but is there any other cloth I can work with, I wonder?

"Eli-chan!" I can hear Honoka's voice.

Then as I turned around, I can see the trio offering me their cloth. Umi has dark blue, Kotori has gray, Honoka has bright orange, I think I can use them too…

"These are our pieces, will you use it?" they asked.

"Yes, I can use it, thank you!" I said.

"T-then! Will you accept ours too?" I can hear Hanayo's voice. I turned around to see Hanayo and Rin offering their cloth. Hanayo has bright green while Rin has bright yellow.

"Yes, I can use that too…" I said. I honestly still don't know what to make, but I'm sure the more color, the better….

"Take mine too!" I can hear Maki said from another side of me, I turned to her, she is offering me a daring red cloth.

"I..I don't care if you are not going to use it, I just want to give you that…" Maki said.

"Thanks Maki…" I said. She turned away shyly.

"Here, you will need mine…" I can hear Niko's voice. Hmm.. where is she?

"Over here, idiot…" Niko said again, I tried to look but then I found her standing behind me, she is offering me her cute pink cloth.

"If you're standing on my back I wouldn't know…" I said.

"Hmpmh! You're not sharp enough to notice me!" she said.

Ah well.. Niko…

"Thanks though, this is a cute color…" I said.

"Ayase… do you need mine too?" I can hear principal Minami. I turned to her and she offered me a brown cloth.

Then I could see a lot of people began to come one by one, offering me their cloth with specific color. I couldn't even count again about how much cloth I've got from them.

I suddenly could feel them began to be acting like they're fast forwarded and there's only a few people that remained with me until they slowly faded away and everyone started to be gone…

What's happening here?

I could see Kitsune standing right in front of me again.

"There, Elichika… looks like you've got so much cloth with you…" she said.

"Yes…" I replied as I stare into the colorful cloth piles.

"Now, what will you do next?" she asked.

I still don't know what to make… but… honestly…..

"Kitsune, please answer my question…" I said.

"Hmm?"

"What's actually happening here? Where am I and Why am I here?" I asked.

"That's a lot of question, Elichika, but can you remember what's the last thing that happen to you before you began to feel what you think is strange?" Kitsune asked.

What happened to me…?

Well…. I and Kitsune got caught into spider webs…then we are thrown away to the air…and…. Oh…..

Oh…. dear….

"Did I fail…?" I asked.

"Hmm?" Kitsune smiled at me.

"Did I fail to do it…?" I asked again.

"What are you talking about, you haven't even starts working…" she said.

"What?"

I'm so confused.

"Your white cloth only have border on it, you just collected your cloth pieces… You haven't even start working with your creation…" she said

My… creation? What is she talking about? This cloth? What it have to do with it? But… I suppose… if she wants me to create something with this….

"Then… what do you think about what I should make?" I asked.

"You decide…" she said.

I remained quiet.

"You're the Judge of your own…" she said again.

Judge….?

"You're the judgment…" she said again,

And as I hear that, I feel like something is snapped on me.

I know what I have to do with this cloth….this cloth that represents my life span…

I may have not known about what I actually should do with the whole thing,

But I'm very sure…

My life is made for a reason…

And that reason is….

* * *

I can feel myself stuck in a dark and damp place,

Kitsune is holding against the wall and I could feel her noticed that I'm already awake. I can feel her trying to tell me to hold on tight, so I did hold against her shoulder. She was then cutting open the place and I could see the light again.

I tried to look out and realized the µ's are trying their best to strangle the dragon's neck to prevent us getting swallowed,

They used Kotori's threads to strangle. Honoka and Mui are on one side, pulling as hard as she can while Rin and Neko-nyan are on the other side. We can see Sachi, Umi, Minerva, Maki trying to push us up as if they're trying to make the dragon vomit us.

"Hey, I'm here…" I said.

"Eli!" the two said cheerfully.

"Harasho, thank you for this!" I said.

"Eli! Take care of this one too please!" Niko yelled, I turned to her and I could see Nozomi and Nontanu are gathering darkness again. Expected…

"Alright, Kitsune, Let's take that two down!" I said before I and Kitsune dashed towards Nozomi and Nontanu. I charged on Nozomi while Kitsune charged on Nontanu.

As I took her down, all the darkness that she gathered began to fade. I noticed her eyes were blank but it gradually gained focus again. She blinks her eyes twice and trying to wake up. I decided to wake up first and help her up as she touches her head. Looks like she is gaining her consciousness again…

"Nozomi…" I called her.

"Ericchi…?" she called me back softly.

"Nozomi… what are you doing…." I asked.

She keeps staring at me.

"Nozomi? I'm here… I'm real…. Can you see?" I asked as I shook her shoulder. She turned her eyes to my hand and touched it.

"You are…. wet….." she said.

"Well, of course, I just came from that dragon's neck…" I said.

"You… You cut it down?" Nozomi asked.

"I have to…" I replied. She keeps staring at me in awe.

"I don't want to die yet, there's still so much to be done… and so much promises too…" I continued.

"But… we don't have enough spirits for this… we used it all to get you back… even Maki's time control have no effect on him after he blessed himself…" Nozomi said.

"Worry not! Look what I've got!" I turned to Kitsune. I'm pretty sure I've awakened one Arcana, The Judgment… that should make the world as one last piece that I need.

Kitsune's Judgement form is pretty cool, she is wearing a black and white heavy armor, her weapon is a long great sword that made of Ice and it has some aura surrounding it. Her mask have a pair of horn that looks like a demon's horn, yet also a few feather decoration. It's like a combination of dark and light element— but also a few other elements as well.

"The Judgment? But I've tried to use The Aeon, Ericchi. I couldn't finish him alone…" Nozomi said.

"No… it's not the Judgment…." I said.

"Then … are you… really going to wake up The World?" she asked.

I nodded.

"I just need everyone to gather around…" I said.

"Then… let me see what you can show me, Ericchi…" she said.

"Gather up, everyone! Leave that thing alone!" I shouted.

I can see the dragon is slowly regaining itself again. He is recovering from his death. Everyone started to gather up on us, their personas too are gathering up with us.

"Alright, is everyone here?"

"Honoka and Mui-chan here!" Honoka said as she stands behind Mui.

"Kotori and Lia-chan here!" Kotori said as she stands next to Lia.

"I'm ready…" Umi said as she stands next to Sachi.

"Me and Diana ready!" Hanayo said as she stand near Diana.

"Rin and Neko-nyan here-nya!" Rin said.

"Stop Asking, idiot!" Niko and Maki yelled as they stand near Minerva and Mao. Thanks BiBi you're the best…. I'm dead serious… I love that respond.

"Alright I guess everyone is here…"

We remained quiet for a while…

I feel like I'm missing something…

"Hmm… something is off…" Nozomi said.

"Yeah…something is off….." I said.

We began to think for a while….

"Hnn… let's count again…." I said. I tried to count everyone, there are nine of us here…. But…. hmmm…

"Why we only have seven personas lined up…?" Maki asked.

"Ah… for that….." Kotori pointed us to a direction. Kitsune is still snuggling with Nontanu….

"Hey! Be serious damn it!"

* * *

We finally managed to gather up everyone,

Still waiting for the dragon to be fully recovered before he could be damaged again…

"Okay, everyone, let us all gather our thought. I couldn't wake The World Arcana up without you all…" I said.

"What we should think of, Eli-chan?" Honoka asked.

"Anything, anything that make you love the world… anything that made you feel alive in this world.. anything that become your reason to protect this world. I won't know about what you're all thinking, but I will be able to feel your spirits…" I said.

"Just give me your piece, give me what represent you, give me anything that you can offer to me and I shall craft it into a beautiful creation…" I continued, I could feel everyone started to channel their spirits into their own persona and their personas channel their energy to Kitsune.

Perhaps I should think of why I love this world as well…

First of all…

I love perfection…

And I love working hard for it.

This world provides an infinite challenge for me to face,

Even sometime it's too easy, I still count it as a way for me to remind myself that I'm staring from zero.

Then when I began to feel things are too hard for me,

I will think that as a reminder that I'm still far away from being an expert of it.

But it doesn't mean that I have to give up nor trying everything I found.

There always be moderation, and that is what everyone should learn.

Being perfect is not about being completely flawless.

Being perfect is where we can balance ourselves with what we want to be and what we can do.

Everyone is born with a talent or talents... and it just would be best if we can use them all to craft our own life.

We also have to respect difference and their way to express themselves.

Because after all…

Everyone is not the same...

And that's what makes The World colorful and complete….

"Everyone! We will just need one blow to finish him off!" I said as I could feel everyone's spirits raises up to the peak.

I can see their personas started to evolve as well. Their forms are the same, though their fashions are changing into something more beautiful and powerful. Their true color began to glows— they're all has grown into something superior.

It shows me that they are happy to be themselves. Even though they have flaws over here and there, they carried themselves proudly as one Arcana that represent them…

The Strength, The Temperance, The Priestess, The Hermit, The Chariot, The Fortune, The Stars, The Fool and The Jester…. We're all complete each other and we're all one….

"µ's!" Honoka shouted.

Wow… that's all too sudden, but bring it on Honoka!

"Musiiicc—!"

"Start!"

As we shouted that, I can see Kitsune changed her form into The World Arcana. She is wearing a white cape and brilliant white heavy armor with gold decorations, her weapon is a dual edged sword which she raises up proudly before she spins it and casting a powerful shot along with all the other Personas who has charged their power shot as well.

We could see blinding lights shines so brightly, I closed my eyes calmly as I could feel the presence of the dragon started to weaken.

We shouldn't kill the dragon, but this power of The World isn't a power to kill… so that's why I'm very sure with this one blow.

As the light began to fade, we opened our eyes once again to see if we actually made it.

Strangely though, we couldn't see the dragon anywhere…

"Eh? Where is he?" Honoka asked.

"Uh.. I still can feel his presence around that place…." Hanayo said.

"Me too… shall we approach it?" Niko asked.

"Yeah…."

* * *

We tried to search around for him.

It's funny that a big dragon like that can disappear all so sudden. I wonder what happen to him? I tried to search around quietly along with Nozomi. Our personas too are patrolling around for him.

"Eeey Dragon! Where are youuu?" Honoka shouted.

"I don't think that will work…" Umi sighed.

"Dragon-dragon, are you there?" Kotori shouted as she search around the bushes.

"I don't think he will be inside that bushes…" Umi said.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk! Dragon! Dragon! Dragon!" Rin tried to call him like calling a dog.

"Rin, he isn't a dog…" Umi said.

"Dragoonnn… I have cookies…" Hanayo shouted.

"Why are you offering cookies now…" Umi sighed.

"Hey dragon! Get out here or I'll hit you!" Maki yelled.

"I don't think he wants to get out if you threaten him…" Umi sighed again.

"Sheesh, you keep commenting, what are you doing?" Niko asked.

"Oh… me? Well…." Umi paused.

She is currently standing in front of a black lamp post with tiny ten headed dragon decoration on it.

"I've been looking at this lamp post…" Umi said.

"What with it?" Nozomi asked.

"Uhm…. Do you remember we have this dragon decoration on the lamp post?" Umi asked.

"Not that I remember we have anything like that on the Shrine…" Nozomi replied.

The others started to approach it, including me. I want to see it closer.

"Isn't this decoration a bit strange…? It looks too… detailed…" I said.

"If Eli-chan said that, it feels like it's too detailed for her level…" Hanayo said.

"Yeah…. It's too detailed for her level…" Umi said.

We remained quiet as we keep watching this tiny dragon.

I swear I can see a small tear of sweat coming out from its body. I tried to get closer… and I can see a hint of its eyes glancing into me. Hmm… this dragon…. is alive….

I turned around and whispered to Nozomi.

"Hey…Nozomi, do you think we can just capture that tiny little thing?" I asked.

"Is it really him?" Nozomi asked.

"Looks like it…" I replied.

"Then Nontanu should be able to do it on her own now… or me…" she said.

"You do that… I will hold him so he won't go anywhere…" I said.

"Got it…" Nozomi replied.

I went to the dragon again, then pressed his body against the lamp. He still trying to remain quiet but I swear I can feel his body pressed like it's made of meat. No one going to fall for that again once they know how meat feels like when pressed…

Nozomi began to make the ritual alone, Nontanu and everyone else just remained quiet to watch.

As the magic circle appear, I can see his heads began to panic and they wriggle cutely like seaweed, what a cute thing… now I'd like him as pet.

As Nozomi finished her ritual, his body started to melt and absorbed into the book that Nozomi carried.

I can see everyone's eyes watching it in awe…

We are all still quiet as we watch the dragon no longer existed and become a picture in Nozomi's book. It somewhat looked epic in the book….

Well… it is… epic, or at least when his size is bigger than soccer field… he is kind of cute when he is a little thing though….

"So…. We did it….?" Hanayo asked.

"I feel this like an anti-climax..." Umi said.

"At least he becomes something cute…" Kotori said.

"Wait, isn't there something we should be relieved of?" Niko asked.

"Eh…? What is it nya?" Rin asked.

"Dumbass! Eli isn't gone! That's what we should be relieved of!" Maki said.

"Ohhh! Right! Eli-chan! We're glad you're still here with us!" Honoka said.

"Thank you…I'm glad too…" I said. Everyone began to cheer for me except for Nozomi. She remained quiet but she smiled at me sweetly. It's like she want to say what she think later at home.

* * *

Dawn at home,

Everyone is too tired to set futon properly so they placed their futon anywhere around the place. We don't mind it though since we understand how tired they are after all this thing. Nozomi also seems to be very tired as well, she clings into me very closely and sleeping quietly.

Maybe I'm the only one who can't sleep tonight. I just can't express how relieved I am to be still living in this world after New Year. I was about to check on Arisa's room, but I remember she said she want to stay over on her friend's house at new year so I let her do so.

Hmm... what should I do tonight? I'm still feeling very awake and fine. Maybe I should go to the rooftop and watch the sky? I might be sleepy after doing so…

* * *

Rooftop at my home,

I sat on the small bench that we usually use to climb to the water tank. I can see the sky is indeed extremely beautiful at night, or at least, when the night is not too dark.

The moon too shines very bright, I don't know if it just my feeling or that is how it is.

I can sense a presence of something approaching me. I turned around to look and found the tiny ten-headed dragons flying to me then bit my sleeve…

How cute is this thing now….

Then I can feel another comforting presence, she walks into me calmly.

"Ericchi… what are you doing here?" Nozomi asked.

"Sitting…" I said.

Nozomi smiled at me.

"What I mean to ask is… why you leave me alone on the bed?" she asked again.

"I thought you're too tired for today…." I said.

"I am… but you're my source of comfort, if you leave me, I'll feel agitated…." She said.

I giggled at her,

"It's funny that I used to be the one who always think like that…." I said.

"Used to think? So you're not thinking like that lately?" she asked.

"Well, Nozomi…. I feel like just to have you happy make me feel comfortable. It doesn't matter about the distance anymore… You and I will always be together, although we might walk in different path… That's what the Lover do, isn't it?" I asked.

She smiled at me.

"Now you're talking like you will leave me some day…" she said.

"Someday…. Well… of course, people dies… but love is eternal, right? Just look at Nontanu and Kitsune…" I said.

"Not all love is eternal, true love is eternal…" Nozomi said as she sat next to me. The ten headed dragon flew and rested on Nozomi's lap. Looks like he is really tame now…

"To be fair, though, I think what Kitsuchi and Non-chan do are something horrible… but I couldn't blame Kitsuchi or Non-chan either… they all have reason…" she continued.

"As for me, both have reason, sure, but I think they're gone too far with each other… I hope we will never do that…" I said.

Nozomi giggled,

"Honestly, I don't know what Kitsuchi has done until you can say something like that, I'm still thinking Non-chan is the one who do most of bad things… I mean, look, you remember that two demons that fought for the throne?" she asked.

"Yes, what about them?" I asked.

"Well, they're two demons that have been her best friends since very long time ago. Non-chan said, they're very respectful towards her, they know she is a married woman, so they always make a distance with her. Then at one day, she invited them into their home…" she started as she strokes the tiny dragon.

"It was a friendly diner with Kitsuchi… and she said, Kitsuchi doesn't looks upset too when they're there... but, after they left, Kitsuchi asked her this…." She takes a deep breath,

"Who are they? Why they sounds like they're very close to you? Have you cheated on me?" she mimicked my angry tone there, but I can imagine Kitsune might be talking like that too.

"Then she said, Ayase, you need to be less protective on me. You trust me, right? I won't cheat with anyone, you'll always be the one and only…" she used a mischievous tone of her own.

"I swear, if I tried to look from Kitsuchi's view.. those words might burned her into a jealousy, though she just turned around from her and said this…" she takes a deep breath again,

"Fine. Just go on play… I'm not going to bother you anymore…" she mimicked my annoyed tone.

"It's funny that she realized that Kitsuchi is actually jealous of them after many-many-many years, she always remember every mistake that she did to her, and every time she put herself in a flashback vision, she always cried alone and wishing for Kitsuchi to come back to her…"

She sighed,

"I guess she would never learn if she never feels losing her… so I thought, what Kitsuchi do is actually a great lesson for her. But then maybe, it just that Kitsuchi are bound to her duty as guardian? She paid the price to make Non-chan free from the responsibility… I think it's already one form of a true love…" Nozomi said.

I feel like telling her that Kitsune is the true mastermind of everything happen here… but I need to keep my promise to not tell that to anyone.

"But to know Non-chan actually being loyal and decide to wander around the world to find Kitsuchi, I think it's also romantic…as if… she actually passes a lot of years and places just to find her, I bet she isn't only wandering around once or twice. She must have done it a lot of time…." Nozomi continued.

"Well… Nozomi, I'd love to be romantic, but… honestly, I wouldn't want us to have such kind of story too. We have our own story, right? Like. Let's say…. I prefer something more fun than have to be in sorrow the whole time… we don't have that much time to be in sorrow. Perhaps what Nontanu said about you're being too young to be in sorrow make sense. Compared to her who has wandered in despair for over many years, your life time as human is nothing… so let's use that for something fun instead." I replied.

She giggled at me.

"So what is this fun you're talking about?" she asked.

"Hmm… a lot of things. There's so much things we can do in this world… I realized that too after I… uhm… being taken back here and there…" I replied.

"So are you always thinking you don't have much time in the world before?" She asked.

"Well, Kitsune just told me about I'll be gone in this very day before, but she eventually revealed it to me… then she even taught me about The Judgment Arcana… basically, we're living in the world for a reason… but it's not going to be as dense as being what or being who. There's something deeper than that and we wouldn't know it if we're not taking our steps one by one… because it's a deep understanding after all, we can't judge without understanding our reason." I replied.

"So you're saying, we are all actually living in a written script…? Like… we never be able to make a choice?" Nozomi asked.

"Not quiet, but I think I can explain it like this… when we're crafting, we can always make a sketch first or just go on without it. But we have to remember that things not always go as how it is. We might stumble into things, but either way, it always be us who decides how we will continue our creation. Then about the result, it's not always be turning out equally with the effort… Sometime we worked too hard on a creation and ended up ruining it, but sometime we can be lazy and suddenly it's looking so fabulous…" I replied.

"So you're talking about luck now, hmm… that is something…" she replied.

"Yeah, that's why I appreciates process more than a result, though it still matter to me so I'm never going to be easy on that. People still need to reach to my level to impress me…" I said.

"Hnn…. Ericchi is so picky…" Nozomi said.

I giggled at her.

"Well, to be honest too though, I can't imagine myself to be born without someone like you around me… maybe if I never met you, I'll still be a perfectionist asshole by now…" I said.

Nozomi giggled,

"Ericchi, there is no if for that one… didn't I told you before? But perhaps if you want me to talk in your parable, you can't choose where your start out. You might started with a flawless white paper, you might started out as crumpled paper, or you might started out as a brown and fragile paper… but then again, it doesn't mean that someone with better materials will make a better result. Thanks to you for teaching me that even if I started as a crumpled paper, I still can be a beautiful creation…" Nozomi said.

"So you're saying, some people already born with a script written on their paper?" I asked.

"Probably something like that, but hey, they still can change it, right? Like what you said before, it always be them who decide how they will continue the creation… you can always change a picture of butt into boobs…" she replied with a teasing grin.

"What…"

She laughed.

"Oh dear, Ericchi, I think I'm in my mood to be touched now…" she said. I can see her stowing the dragon back into wherever it go.

"You are? Then want to go to the bedroom?" I asked.

"Yes, Ericchi, let's do it quietly though…" she giggled as she stood up and pulling me.

Ah well, at least now I have a good new year, I wonder what will happen until my graduation? I suppose I can't be doing too much of things due to the promises that I made?

That teaches me a lesson to not make too many promises with everyone….

* * *

**A/N : There... 1 more chapter to go~**

* * *

**Then, let me ask you about the extra chapter...**

* * *

what do you want it to be?

I'm just going to do 1 of it.

Threesome chapter choice:

Eli x Non-chan x Nozomi

or

Eli x Non-chan x Kitsune?

I can't put Nozomi in the threesome with Kitsune since Eli would probably refuse to share her LOL. She is stingy like that.

the deity can just play around whatever they want. Kitsune is the Futanari one for the 2nd choice. Eli just gonna be creeped out there and have no idea what's actually happening. but yeah this extra chapter is just gonna be all humor and nothing heavy.


	32. A Time to say Goodbye

**A/N : Last chapter!**

**It's short, but this is all I can do for the ending. I hope it's not disappointing.**

* * *

The graduation has passed,

I managed to ace the highest score at school along with Nozomi. Our scores were really close with each other, if I didn't ace the mathematics and sciences study perfectly, Nozomi's scores would probably be above me by now, she always be a lot more superior in history and social study.

We received a title as honor students from Principal Minami and as what she promised to us a while back, she will recommend us both and a few other students to enter University of our choice. I decided to take Art and Craft study while Nozomi is changing her mind and decided to take archeology study. She said she wanted to travel around the world and recover history with my help to recreate stuff.

Even though I'm still going to study in Japan, I still have to return to Russia for half a year to take care of some things such as… hmm… my relationship with Nozomi, also about my documents and all. I'm going to move to Japan permanently.

Arisa said she still hasn't decided about that one, but she said she probably will decide the same thing with me later.

Then I was thinking to just leave Nozomi here with Arisa, but Arisa said, she wanted to try living alone for half a year and also it might be easier for me to convince our parents if they see Nozomi by their own eyes. Nozomi agreed with that idea. She said she might as well put her Goddess charm to them.

Today, I have to say goodbye to our friends.

"Onee-san! Why are you not going yet? You only have time until afternoon!" Arisa said,

"There, Arisa, we haven't finish with your breakfast…" Nozomi said.

"But…. I can make it myself, you two should stop worrying about me, I'm mature too!" Arisa said.

Nozomi giggled at her.

"Sheesh… when I can walk on my own if you two keep holding my hands…" Arisa grumbled.

"Arisa, just take it as our message to remind you about us. You can make your lunch and so on later…" I said.

"Fine.. but let me show you two that I can do things on my own too!" Arisa pouts.

She is definitely too cute…

"Alright… then why don't you check the train schedule for us? We need to get one before five o'clock…" I said.

"Alright! Wait a minute!" Arisa quickly ran to her room.

I turned to Nozomi, she giggled along with me.

I think we both agreed that Arisa is still too cute to be called as mature girl.

* * *

After we're set with everything at home today,

We decided to pay a visit to our friends to tell them that we're going to leave today. Though this is all unplanned so I hope I'm able to find everyone around. We started from the shopping district, we usually find Niko here. She always like to stalks on A-Rise and some other idols.

Just like always, we found her hiding behind the bush near the idol shop. We tried to poke on her.

"Poke Nikocchi…" Nozomi said cutely as she poked her.

"W-Whoaa?! Nozomi?" She jumped off from her hiding place, as always.

"Still stalking? I thought we're all agreed to disband µ's after graduation…" Nozomi said.

"Sheesh… doesn't mean I want to give up on being an idol…" Niko said.

"Oh? Are you planning to be a professional idol?" I asked.

"Yeah, just look at A-Rise! They are still working hard for their career as idols. I know the µ's member might have been going here and there by the time I made it…. But… you two will still join the µ's when I make it as professional idol right?!" Niko said.

Her face somewhat telling me that she is really-really-really serious about this. I turned to Nozomi, she smiled at me,

"Sure…" I said.

"But as for now, you have to study hard so you can be a good business woman and manage the school idol yourself…" Nozomi added.

"Don't worry! Niko-niko's love is so big and I will somehow make it even without reading any book…!" Niko replied.

Yeah… sure, just love no study… Niko's logic… but ah well.

"Now, we should move on, we need to talk with the others before going…" Nozomi said.

"W-what? wait? You're going where?" Niko asked.

"Honeymoon to Russia…" Nozomi replied teasingly.

"Huh? You haven't told me anything about it!" Niko said.

"Have you check your email?" Nozomi asked.

"No… but either way! Why you didn't tell me?" Niko asked.

"I did! With mail! Even about the detail too.." Nozomi said.

"I didn't see it so I didn't know!"

"That's your fault… now let's move on Ericchi…" Nozomi said as she dragged me away with her.

We can hear Niko protesting but we decided to move on anyway.

* * *

The next, we are going to the supermarket,

At this time of hour, we usually will find Hanayo and Rin shopping for their supply. But when we went to where we usually meet them, we also find Maki walking along with them. That's good, we don't have to go to clinic.

"Maki…" I called her.

"Eli..?" she turned around. We approached them swiftly.

"Ah! Eli-chan! Nozomi-chan!" Rin greeted us. Hanayo just waved at us sweetly to greet.

"Rin, Hanayo…" I greeted them as well.

"You're going to return to Russia today, right?" Maki asked.

"Oh, yeah…" I replied.

"What? Really? I didn't know!" Rin said.

"Rin-chan, have you check your email last night?" Hanayo asked.

"I haven't-nya…" Rin said.

"There, Rin-chan, you should be paying more attention to it…" Hanayo said. Rin laughed awkwardly.

"Then, thanks for everything you give to me… it.. was awesome…" Maki said as she turned around.

"We're just leaving for six months, we will be back here for college you know…" Nozomi said.

"I..I know! Sheesh! But you might be very busy by then, right? I might be busy too myself…" Maki replied— she seems to be annoyed.

"Maki-chan is dedicating herself on her family clinic-nya! She hired us to make food for the patients in her clinic while she also makes comfortable music for them! You two should try be the patients later-nya!" Rin said.

"R…Rin, hell, they are the last person I want to see to be lying down on my clinic!" Maki said.

"So Maki-chan doesn't want to take care of us when we need?" Nozomi asked teasingly.

"N-No! Not that! I mean… I don't want to see you sick! Damn it, Rin!" Maki grumbled.

We laughed at her,

"We get it, don't worry. So three of you are going to team up to make your clinic a great place?" I asked.

"Well.. yes… this is my family clinic. I have to make it a good place. Firstly because that is what have made me be what I am now or… what my family is now, second because I love it too, and three because I want to make everyone happy in whatever condition they're in…" Maki replied.

"There's a lot of people who hates to be in clinic and decided to stay at home even when they are seriously need a healthcare. So if I made the clinic a great place to stay, they might be willing to have our healthcare and be healthy again to continue their life…" she continued.

"What if they want to stay in your clinic forever instead?" Nozomi asked teasingly.

"G-gh! I hope not! It's not a hotel!" Maki retorted.

"But Maki-chan's clinic is so comfortable though, the view too is beautiful…" Hanayo said.

"Yeah, people will love to stay there nya!" Rin said.

"I told you it's not a hotel! It just made like that so people can be healthy sooner!" Maki yelled.

We laughed at her again.

"There, I hope you're not going to make it uncomfortable after this, just keep on the Good Work, Maki…" I said.

"Thanks… Eli…" she replied with blushing face.

"Ah, here, please take this… you might can eat it while waiting in the boarding room." Hanayo handed us a pair of rice ball… one without nori and the other one fully warped in nori. She packed it neatly in tight plastic warp. The shape is pretty strange.

"Thank you…" I said.

"Hehe… when I made it, I always remember about Eli-chan and Nozomi-chan… you two are like Light and Dark, but you're getting along with each other and even deeply in love with each other… so that's why I made them looks like that…" she said. We tried to examine the shape again and realized, this is half of heart-shape, so if we stick it with each other, it becomes one full heart.

"Ah! Thanks Hanayo-chan! It's cute!" Nozomi said.

"You're welcome…" she replied.

"Ah, I want to give you this too.. I keep forgetting it…" Maki said as she handed us envelope.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Your wage… don't tell me that you don't need them. I can't let you work without getting paid…" Maki said.

"Uhm… have you ever forgot our wage? I don't remember." I asked.

"J-Just take it will you?" Maki yelled.

"Alright-alright, thanks a lot, Maki-chan…" Nozomi giggled.

"You still have the other people to meet, right? Why don't you move on? We also still have plenty to do…" Maki said.

"Ehh…? Already?" Rin said.

"We can't stay here too long too… it's almost lunch-time soon…" Hanayo said.

"Oh. right, let's go then, nya! Bye-bye, Eli-chan! Nozomi-chan!" Rin said.

We bid our farewell and leave the supermarket.

* * *

Next stop, Honoka's manjuu shop.

I didn't expect to see Principal Minami, Kotori, and Umi here, but they seem to be currently preparing for something too…

"Excuse me…" I said politely.

"Ah! Eli-chan! Nozomi-chan!" Kotori greeted.

"Eli, Nozomi…" Umi greeted us as well.

"Oh! Ayase, Toujou… I've heard from Kotori that you two are…"

Before Principal Minami can finish her words, Honoka appeared.

"Eli-chaan! Nozomi-chaaan! Good timing!" Honoka shouted as she brought a box.

"Honoka! Don't shout like that all so sudden!" Umi said.

"Hehe! I don't want to forget to give this!" Honoka handed the box she brought to us.

"Oh, thank you…" I said.

"You can use it as souvenir for your family! It can last for more than a week!" Honoka said.

"Ah, I believe they will like it…" I said.

"Yup!" Honoka nodded.

"Eh? Where are you two going?" Principal Minami asked,

"Oh, I forgot to tell, they're going to Russia today…" Kotori said.

"W-what? Honeymoon in Russia? Oh my! Oh my! How romantic! Ayase I can't believe you're going that far already! Even my husband can't be that romantic!" Principal Minami said.

Actually… I just need to take care of the documents and still asking for permission… but since Nozomi also said that like she was sure about it…. I guess it works.

"You see Kotori, you need to find a romantic partner like Ayase! Your dad is romantic, but you need to get one that willing to go for broke like Ayase!" Principal Minami said to Kotori.

"Eh? I just want to go to the zoo for honeymoon…" Kotori said.

"To the zoo? Why not try Amazon or something?"

Principal Minami and Kotori started to discuss about it. Umi sighed at them,

"To go for broke... huh?" Umi said.

"What, does Umi-chan have plan for honeymoon as well?" Nozomi asked teasingly.

"M..Me? Well… I'm fine going anywhere as long I'm with my beloved one…" Umi said.

"How Romantic, Umi-chan, you'll be a good candidate for Kotori-chan…" Nozomi said.

"W-what? Sheesh! Anyway, Eli, thanks for being my role model… I want to give you this…" Umi said as she gives me an arrow head. It's very nicely crafted but I can see how dull the tip is, it's like it's already worn out.

"I… I know it's ugly, you probably can make better one, but, it's my lucky arrow head… or at least, what I believe to be a lucky charm…" Umi said.

"Sounds important to you, are you sure you're giving me this?" I asked.

"Well… you're important to me too. So I hope you well. We shall meet again in six month, right? You can return it to me after that, but, I want you to hold into it until then…" Umi said.

"Thank you, I'll make sure to sharpen this when I return it…" I said.

"And I'll make sure it will turn into a Love Arrow when you got it back…" Nozomi added.

"W-What?" Umi blushed. Nozomi grinned,

"Love Arrow Shoooott!" Nozomi said teasingly.

"H-How do you….." Umi smirked.

Nozomi laughed at her.

"Anyway, Honoka, how's student council…?" I asked.

"Oh? Students council… well…." Honoka started to tell us about her recent problem. Umi retorted most of them though, she said Honoka is slacking too much and caused that problem herself. Then Kotori and Principal Minami joined with our talks too.

I wonder if the school will be fine without me? But knowing about how Honoka made our school popular with the School Idol and by wining Love Live as well, I think it will cause a lot of girl wanted to enter the school. She created a legend in that school. I never thought of that before… or at least, never be brave enough to take that risk.

We chatted for a while until we decided to leave to meet the others again.

* * *

Next stop, the Pet Shop.

I remember I saw this pet shop already renovated, the owner too seems to be back to work already. As I enter the shop, I noticed that he already have a few staff working with him. Then there's also…hmm… thing that I actually don't want to see….

"Woah! Ayase-san!" the owner noticed me.

"Hey…" I greeted.

"Heya! So are you here to work, Ayase-san?" he asked.

"Mm… No, actually, I was just here to say goodbye. I'm going to return to Russia for six months…" I said.

"W-what? You didn't tell me! I could've prepared something for ya!" he said.

"That's what I'm worried of, but yeah, I also want to say good luck…" I replied.

"There, man! You should've already see that newspaper that I display, right? Ayase Eli the Nipple twister, it's a great trophy that will scare every criminals!" he said. Urgh…. That's the thing I don't want to see… I didn't do anything to them! It was Nozomi!

Nozomi giggled,

"I'm sure it will scare any criminals to mess with this shop. Nipple twist is hurt… except you do it right…" Nozomi said.

"It will always be hurt for us, mam…" the owner replied jokingly.

"How's shop lately?" I asked.

"Great, I managed to get a few staffs working with me. They are no longer feared of the thugs again. Thanks to you and your girl…" he said.

Somehow I began to feel he is treating me like a guy… Am I looks like that? I thought I already tried to be as feminine as I can?

"Harasho, I'll make a stop here once I returned, ok? Maybe I can do some work with you again…" I said.

"Sure, dude! Give me Bro-fist!" he offered his fist.

Uhmm.. he really is treating me like a guy… but I just give him his bro-fist anyway.

"Great, now good luck with your girl!" he said again.

"You're treating me like a guy…" I said.

"Aren't you the guy in your relationship?" he asked.

"Uh… it's not always like that, I mean… I'm fine being treated like a girl. I'm proud to be one too anyway…" I said.

"Soo… you're the guy-role?" he asked to Nozomi.

"Nope. I'm a female… you don't need to try to see us differently, you know… although Ericchi is so manly at some points, she is still a woman and I am too would prefer to be addressed as female." Nozomi said as she giggled,

"Oohh! Alright then, but I still want to treat you like a guy, you're a good friend you know what? I rarely got one myself!" he said.

He was then begun to blabber about his school days. Apparently a lot of people bullied him so he doesn't get much friends because of that, but he keep trying to be positive and deal with his problem on his own, then started to open pet shop since animals are his only friends, so I guess I'm fine with him treating me like a guy… if that makes him feel like having a friend anyway….

"Anyway, Ayase-san, I'll better get back to work. Have fun!" he said.

"Thanks…"

We bid our farewell and left the shop.

* * *

As we walk back home to prepare,

We saw Zefir Junior playing in the park with his new family. I decided to remain quiet and just looking at him from afar as I keep walking. Nozomi noticed it, she was then holding my arm closely.

"Ericchi, doesn't he looks happy now?" she asked.

"Yeah…" I replied as I keep moving.

"Does Ericchi get jealous?" she asked again.

"No, I'm already moved on…" I replied.

She giggled,

"You sure…?" she asked.

"Yes… I already have someone special too anyway…" I smiled at her.

"Hmm… Then Ericchi shouldn't forget to play with special someone everyday too…" she said teasingly.

"Sure, but I doubt we can today, we will spend most of our time in plane…" I said.

"We can always play cards you know, it doesn't have to be that…." she said.

Uh…right… why am I thinking about that instantly?

"Right…" I replied a little shyly.

She giggled at me.

"Ericchi is a pervert now… I like it though. Just don't be too aggressive ok?" she said.

"Alright…"

She giggled again.

"Now, let's hurry up home and get to the airport."

* * *

Airport,

We checked in into the locket and heading to the boarding room together.

"It's going to be six months without everyone, I think I'll miss them…" Nozomi said.

"I'm glad you said that, because I feel the same too…" I said.

She smiled, I can see her eyes sparks some hint of sadness though.

"I'm glad that we managed to prevent the fate that we don't want to happen, managed to continue our life, and create a better place for ourselves. I was always living in fear of losing what important to me, you know… but now I'm not scared anymore…" she said.

"Same for me, Nozomi. Though I never fear of anything with you around again…. Except if you're dragging me into darkness again. I'm still scared of that…" I said.

She giggled,

"Ericchi, you sure know how to make a joke out of anything…" she said.

"I can even pull it out of my hair…" I replied.

I just don't want to talk too much about it. Like I said before, I want our story to be fun.

She giggled again,

"Can you pull it out of your nose too?" she asked.

"Sure…" I said,

I pulled up my nose and snort like a pig. She laughed at me.

"Silly Ericchi!" she said as she hit me playfully.

I suddenly could feel a strange magic is happening around this place, looks like Nozomi also noticed it. We checked our pocket for our Persona card, but we are still not very sure of this strange magic. It feels somewhat familiar.

Though we tried to keep moving on while still wondering of what magic is happening around here.

* * *

Boarding room,

We are queuing on the gate, our plane is ready and we should be going there soon. We checked our bag again to make sure we missed nothing. For the whole time to be around here, I feel like there's some presence watching over us. It doesn't feel hostile, but it made me feel somewhat uneasy.

"Ericchi, can you still feel it?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes…" I replied.

"Me too…it doesn't feel hostile, but I feel a little nervous…" Nozomi said.

"Same with me…" I replied.

We keep moving on until our turn to check our tickets at gate arrived.

* * *

Inside our plane,

I and Nozomi sitting close to the window, Nozomi said she loves to be near the window. She is already used with flying around with her summon and it feels good. She wished that she can take me fly with her someday, but today is definitely not the day for it. We can't possibly be flying all the way from Japan to Russia. What would my parents say about it….

Though, I swear I still could feel the very same presence around here. I'm somewhat worried about it, Nozomi too doesn't looks very relaxed. We both are still looking around for this presence from ever since the plane started its flight until…

"Ericchi, I'm going to sleep for a while ok? I need to find this sneaky presence that been stalking on us…" Nozomi said. Our plane is already in stable flight so we can do whatever we want for about nine hours or more.

"Alright…" I replied.

She was then clinging close to me and put her head on my shoulder.

I remained quiet as I keep watching my surrounding. There's nothing much happening around here other than people began to chat with each other or just sleeping through the flight.

I waited for a while, nothing happening and Nozomi still fast asleep on my shoulder.

I started to feel sleepy and bored, I wonder if I could just read the magazine they have.

As I was about to take the magazine, I could feel a terrible headache coming into me. I tried to endure the pain and sit back into my seat. Then I started to hear a buzzing sound that I used to hear very-very long time ago.

The pain keep getting more and more painful, I touched my head and tried to close my eyes until I feel very sleepy and decided to take the rest.

* * *

When I woke up from my sleep,

I'm still in the airplane, but something feels off. Nozomi is no longer sitting next to me, the sky is somewhat looks very bright and beautiful—too beautiful to be real.

I could see a few flying creatures outside… they are definitely not a bird but… shadows?

"Eli-chan!" I could hear Honoka's voice. I turned around and see Honoka, Kotori, Umi, Hanayo, Rin, Maki, and Niko standing next to each other. They're wearing white flight attendant uniform, but they also have some animal ears and tail that represent their Personas.

"Welcome to our flight! This is µ's Airlines, what can we can do for you today?" Honoka said.

"Wh…what's happening here?" I asked.

"We didn't get to say a proper goodbye, so we thought to drive you to your destination with our brand new airlines…" Umi said.

"What? But…. how did you…get this and …. Why?" I asked.

"I don't know, but it was all our parent's idea!" Kotori said.

"Uh… Principal Minami gives this idea?" I asked.

"No-no, not Principal Minami. That's Kotori's mother…" Kotori said.

"What? So you are…."

"I'm Lia!"

Oh…. they're…. wait…what?

"I'm Mui!" Honoka …or… Mui… said.

"Then I suppose the others are…."

"Sachi!"

"Diana!"

"Neko-nyan!"

"Minerva!"

"Mao!"

Oh…..

"You want to see our parents? They're the one that drives. Nozomi-chan also there-nya!" Neko-nyan said.

Don't tell me…..

I stood up from my seat, I can see the chairs are all empty now.

They lead me to the Pilot room and I can see Nozomi is talking with Nontanu who sat on the Co-Pilot seat.

"Nozomi….?" I called her...or them…

"Ah! Ericchi!" they replied cheerfully.

"There you are, sorry about your entrance, does it still hurt?" a familiar voice…. That must be Kitsune.

"Kitsune?"

Kitsune turned around and winked at me with a naughty smile. I can see her tails lay down all over the floor. She and Nontanu also wearing a flight attendance uniform just like the others. I wonder why they're not in pilot uniform? Ah but either way, they looks somewhat cool anyway.

"What actually happening here?" I asked again.

"Ah? Didn't they tell you? We want to drive you to your destination… in a fun way!" Kitsune said.

"Fun way?" I asked.

"Ah, I guess Ericchi didn't see it…" Nozomi said.

"See what?" I asked.

"Darling! Do another stunt ride!" Nontanu said cheerfully.

"Do the Barrel Roll!" Nozomi said excitedly.

"Wh-what? Wait? Do you even know how to drive?!" I asked.

"I don't have any license if that's what you want to hear…" Kitsune said.

That's not what I want to hear.

"Me neither!" Nontanu said.

"T-then! Don't do that! Just… drive it properly!" I said.

"I can't hear you!" Kitsune said teasingly before she speed up the plane.

"What the…. Hey!" I tried to get closer.

"Aaaaahhh! This feels so gooodd Ayaseeee! Please be faster!" Nontanu shouted, it just somewhat sounds erotic.

"Ericchi! Ericchi! Can you feel it too?" Nozomi grabs my arm.

"Feel what?" I asked.

I can see the plane getting even faster and it's actually just rolled very quickly. I tried to grip on anything I can grab other than Nozomi's breast that she pressed on me.

"The excitement!" Nozomi shouted as the plane keep rolling.

I can hear noise from behind, looks like the others are already sitting on the empty seat and enjoyed the flight. I can't enjoy this flight damn it!

The flight going a little slower again…

"Do another, Darling!" Nontanu said.

"Oh god no…" I said.

"Anything for you, Honey…" Kitsune replied.

What with this couple…

"Ericchi! Hold me tight!" Nozomi said as she embraced me tight.

"What?"

"Do you need a seat? I'll give you that!" Nontanu said before she pressed a button. A seat appeared behind us, I quickly sit on it with Nozomi in my embrace.

"Get ready, this is going to be a canopy roll!" Kitsune said.

"Do the falcon rush first!" Nontanu said.

The plane speed up again— and it feels like it's going down.

"W-whoa-whoa? You're going to crash this plane down or something?" I asked.

"Just watch, Elichika!" she said.

The plane goes down, I can see the bright blue sea down there, the plane is just basically swooping down then suddenly—going all the way up again.

"Ericchi! This is…." Nozomi said.

"This is…..!" I can hear the others said it too.

"A WONDERFUL RUSH!" they shouted all together.

The plane started to sped up and I don't even know where I actually am again…

Crazy ass….

But at least this isn't a boring flight...

Ah well…

Guess I should enjoy this kind of thing once in a while…

Because after all,

I still have a lot of things to create in my life.

This story is just one part of my creations…

And I shall name it...

The Fool's Journey…

* * *

**-END-**

* * *

**A/N : Thank you soooo much for following this story until the end.**

**I'm really sorry if Eli is too OOC, and Nozomi too is OOC... but I tried my best to keep their characteristic.**

**I think this is my lesson to not do this kind of point of view story again since then I couldn't really make the main character looks how I want her to looks like. I wanted Eli to be the quiet type but she thinks about a lot of things and being unpredictable as well, but with this kind of point of view, I hardly can manage that image of hers. **

**Anyway though, Thanks for reviews/comment/faves/follows!**

**Extra chapter will come after a while, the amounts of votes are still draw so yeah... I'll wait.**

* * *

**I'll put the reference that I'm using here:**

* * *

_**-Thoth Tarot book by Aleister Crowley**_

_**-Tarot card website called Psychic Revelation**_

_**-Also a few other websites that I don't remember but I used them to gain more understanding on each Arcana.**_

(And I think I basically also learned about how to read tarot cards now, I just need to get the actual tarot cards and I think I can actually practice my reading)

_**-Persona Wiki**_

_**-Persona The Animation**_

_**-Also the Persona game itself (Devil Summoner, Persona 3, Persona 4 Golden)**_

_**-Love Live Wiki**_

_**-Love Live Anime**_

_**-School Idol Festival game**_

_**-NozoEri Radio Garden**_

_**-and League of Legends Game (used them to think of how they will do the battle etc. also a few things.)**_

_**-then not to forget google for helping me to find about a few deities and folkfores**_


	33. Extra Chapter : ExKxN (Futa)

**A/N : Alright... ppl, I decided to just do both since most votes are suggesting for both. but I'm going to give you a loud warning about it, ok?**

**so don't read if you don't want to break your own imagination.**

**Also... honestly I feel fucked up when writing this lol. so... yeah... Please enjoy it xD**

* * *

**EKN (FUTA) (Eli/Kitsune/Nontanu)**

* * *

It wasn't long after I reached my homeland,

I took Nozomi to my parents and began to explain that I'm currently in relationship with her. It was surprisingly easy to ask them, I don't even need to make argument. They just said, they don't mind if I'm not getting any child for them.

I hope there is no magic involved on that one…

"Nozomi…" I called her as I walk to the bedroom with her.

"Hmm?" Nozomi turned to me with a smile.

"You didn't do any magic, right?" I asked.

"No, why would I use magic on your parents? They're naturally saying that…" she said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yup, they just actually say that, Ericchi, they have a condition that I have to meet though, you might didn't know, but when you went to get some vodka for your dad, they asked me about job. They said it will be tough to find job that can make our living…" Nozomi replied.

"I'm glad it just about job… I think you can get one, right?" I asked.

"Yup, worry not…" Nozomi replied as she opened the bedroom door.

* * *

My bedroom is clean and fuzzy,

They said they prepared it for me, but they just didn't expect me to bring someone with me. They said they just can't believe I actually bring someone home since I always be so cold against everyone around me. This bedroom is always fully colored with ice blue and turquoise, they just somewhat give me comfort that I can't explain.

"Oh then, they also asked me about how our social life is, I told them about the µ's and they are very surprised. They said, no wonder you are happy in Japan…" Nozomi said,

"Well, I suppose they have reason for that, I'm not very good with people, you know…" I replied.

"Yet you are kind to them, Hmm… if only people want to approach you more…" Nozomi said.

"Uuhh…no thanks, I'll be nervous…" I replied.

She giggled at me,

"Anyway, have you managed to go in your own dream?" she asked.

"No… not yet. Uh… I do want to ask about the µ's airlines thing too. Just how on earth they have something like that…." I said.

"Oh, I asked about that to Nontanu last night, she said she was the one who found the blueprint, then showed it to Kitsune… and Kitsune made that for them. She is such a sweet wife, don't you think?" Nozomi said.

"Uhm… yeah…" I replied,

"But sheesh, I'm a little jealous to Nontanu, she has Kitsune who can do a lot of things for her perfectly, but then I realize, I also have Ericchi and she is also more than enough for me…" Nozomi said.

I giggled at her,

"There, Nozomi…you're also more than enough for me, you're my everything, you know?" I brushed my hand on her cheek.

She giggled again.

"Speaking of which, can we take a nap? I want to snuggle with Ericchi…" she said.

"Just snuggle?" I smiled teasingly at her,

"Just snuggle, we can't have sex in this home. It's your parent's home… or… let's say, our parents…" she said shyly.

"Glad you remember about that…" I said.

She just gave me a smile before she pushed me down to the bed. I lifted up the blanket and get inside it along with her. We kissed, nuzzled, and cuddled with each other. It was just some sweet fun until we feel like going to sleep.

* * *

I still attempted to enter my own dream without have to be invited,

It was really hard to do it even after Nozomi tried to explain me more and more. I kept failing in this part, where I have to run as fast as I can to the door of my own dream. I can't see the ground since it's all psychedelic. I kept hesitating before but now I'm going to really-really do it despite all the thing that might appear down there.

I managed to reach the door and it somewhat made a clicking sound as if it is unlocked. I decided to enter there without hesitation.

* * *

When I got there,

I realized that I am at where I usually meet Kitsune. But this time, I found that this place already grown into a beautiful place. It's like an untouched nature; the air is clear and bright, the sky is blue and there's a light coming from something that looks like a sun, but I believe it isn't a sun, then there's also a big creatures flying around the sky peacefully.

I can also see some creatures appearing around the area, though they all seem to be friendly creatures. I wonder if they're Nontanu's summons, either way though I decided to go to their house.

I knocked the door politely, I can hear someone running towards the door and….

"Oh! Ericchi… good timing…" Nontanu said. I can see her wearing a night dress.

"Wh..what?"

"Just…come in, dear…" she said as she dragged me in.

She dragged me all the way to the bedroom,

I thought Kitsune will be mad at me if she knows her wife is taking me to the bedroom— but apparently, she is also waiting in the bedroom…. what's actually happening here?

"Ah, you're here. Looks like someone managed to get into the dream world on her own now…" Kitsune said as she lay down on her bed, probably be naked but I don't know since she is covered with blanket.

"Oh.. hey, did I interrupt you?" I asked.

"Honestly, we just about to start…" she replied.

I can feel someone groping my shoulder…. Uhm.. Nontanu?

"H..hey…. your wife is here, you can't just do it…" I said as I turned around to her.

"I don't mind, she wants to be adventurous for a while…" Kitsune said.

"W-what? Hey? Something is wrong here Kitsune, if I am you, I wouldn't let my wife cheat in front of me…" I said.

"But you're me, I am you… it's not cheating since you and me is the same person. It just like I'm watching myself being touched by my wife…" Kitsune said.

"W-what? But… how about before? Didn't you tell me to not touch her?" I asked.

"It was just because I want my wife to reflect more and be peaceful with her other self… or let's say, your Nozomi… they keep getting jealous with each other if you keep touching any of them." she said.

"I…. see… b-but anyway! You're not planning to do this with all three of us here, right?" I asked.

"Hmmm…. Well, Ericchi….Actually, I was talking about that with her before…" Nontanu said as she keeps groping me. I don't know what she actually want to do but…somehow… it feels like she is trying to arouse me as well…

"W-what…?"

"Hnn…. Ericchi, you're still wanting me, right? Because… I am your girlfriend too since…. Nozomi is me and I am her…." she said, somewhat sultry.

"I…. I don't get it…. b…but anyway, how do I leave this place?" I asked.

"If you're looking for the door to leave, then I'm not telling you before you grant my wife's request…" Kitsune said.

"W..what request…?" I asked.

"I always want to try to be dominated by two of you…. And… this is one of the way to do it…." she started to grope around my crotch…. Sheesh… this is…. uh…. hard to resist. She touched me so good…

"and… oh… this is called threesome, by the way, so just you two know and remember..." she said as she keep groping me…

"What…?"

"Threesome… if three of us doing this, it's called threesome…" she began to grab around my butt.

Hmm… have I heard that word before? But I believe she said…

"I thought you're not up for threesome?" I asked.

Nontanu giggled,

"Well, if there's only one of you, I'm not, but since now there's two of you…." She smiled mischievously.

I remained quiet, then I turned to see Kitsune, she seems to be amused…

"I'm more than willing to be dominated…" she said before she dragged me to the bed.

Oh dear…oh dear..

What….

Just…

What am I going to do now?

She lay down on the middle while Kitsune and I lay down between her. I don't know what to do but… Kitsune seems to be smiling mischievously too. Hmm.. damn I look hot when I did that. Maybe I should try to do that when having this kind of fun with Nozomi too? But I'm not going to share Nozomi with Kitsune. She is my precious, even Kitsune is me, I'm still going to feel wrong to share her and I'll be angry too if she is getting touched by anyone else other than me…

But why does she offer Nontanu to me?

"Hey, Kitsune, I can't touch your wife…" I said.

"But you already did…!" she said.

"Well, yeah, I did, but it was a mistake, ok? I really can't do this!" I said.

"Oh-come on, Ericchi! I know you're human and you just can't do this because you still have a common sense as human, but look, we're giving you a chance to do this outside the real world. It's a very rare opportunity, you know…" Nontanu said.

"I… I just feel wrong, ok? What would Nozomi say if she knows about this?" I asked.

"Nozomi will not know, she is too busy doing fusion on her summons right now…" she said.

"I still don't want to do it! Even if she doesn't know it, I'm not going to cheat on her!" I said.

"You're not cheating, silly. I am her and she is me… how many times I will have to tell you?" Nontanu said. Sheesh… this…. Woman…

"Just grant her wish, Elichika, won't be hurt to venture for a while… or at least that is for us since we are deity… this isn't a real world too so you can do it without have to feel guilty…"

"Fine, I'll do this just once, ok? I don't want to do this again… never again…" I said.

Nontanu grinned,

"That's my Ericchi, now touch me…" she said before she snaps her fingers and… I don't know how but my clothes are gone and she is naked too.

I still grumble about how I have to touch another's wife while I'm already committed with someone. This is just really something that I shouldn't do. But since they really insist it and I can't get out of here before I grant her wish, I have no choice.

Although Nontanu and Nozomi are the same person, I just really still think they're two person that I should treat differently. I love them both, but this is not how I want to. Ah well… really, this is really-really hard for me.

Either way though, I'll just give no feeling on this… everyone can have this without feeling, right? I started with touching Nontanu's breast, giving her a gentle massage— and I can see Kitsune, the other me, already went straight to kiss her and massaging her other breast too. Nontanu is groping our belly with her hands, it is good, but I just somehow can't enjoy this.

I can feel her started to touch around my breast too and... somehow… I feel really nervous. It's like this is my first time, but this is obviously not my first and this is not how I did my first time too. More importantly though, I feel like I want to be really-really upset at the other person who touch Nontanu, but I can't. I can't even think of an argument about why am I angry.

Nontanu turned to me,

"Ah— Ericchi is making an angry face…" she said.

"Really? Where?" Kitsune taking a look at me.

"Sheesh! You two! I can't enjoy this you know!" I said.

"Who told you to not to? We enjoyed this…" Kitsune said.

"What? Are you two just teasing me with this now?" I asked.

"Maybe… I want to see your reaction…" Kitsune said.

"Wh-what the…. You are me! How could you not know how I will react?" I said.

"Hmm… I'm just checking? I want to see my own face when I'm angry.." she said.

"W-what?! Oh Kitsune… I wish…I wish I really-really can hit you now!" I said.

"Brawling with you? Sure!" she said.

I growled at her, she growled back at me.

"There, Ericchi, Ayase, no fighting…" Nontanu said as she grabs my shoulder.

"We're not fighting, just going to try on fighting each other and see… because after all, we have pride, right?" Kitsune asked.

Pride…? Hmm…. I don't think that was the case for me, I don't really understand why I'm angry…

"I don't know, but I'm just angry, ok? I really want to hit you!" I said.

"I want to hit you too! Let's fight later!" Kitsune said.

"Ericchi! Ayase! I'm aroused, do me first!" Nontanu said.

I turned to Nontanu, for some reason, I just went straight to grab her and kissed her as deep as I can. I can hear her moan a little before she pushed herself— or maybe pushed by someone to go on top of me. I can feel her groping me from shoulder to my belly as she keep moaning, I don't know what Kitsune is doing right now but I don't see her laying down on the bed again.

I closed my eyes as I kept on kissing Nontanu, I might not actually have a feeling on this, but Nontanu really taught me how to kiss. I just somehow understand about where the good spot to be licked and where the good spot to be sucked, also about where we press our lips and how we react on each other.

Then I could feel her somehow… moving in a strange motion, it's like she is humping me but she is not—wait….. I tried to peek on what's behind her. Kitsune is humping her and… she is obviously not inserting her fingers! She grabs Nontanu's butt and… inserting…. Wha…what the….

"OH LORD! WHAT ARE YOU HUMPING HER WITH DAMN IT?!" I yelled.

"Ah! Ericchi! Don't be so loud! My ears are sharper than human ears, you know?" Nontanu said.

"Sorry.. but… That… that other me?!" I tried to protest, Kitsune just keep breathing and smiling at me with a teasing smile. Nontanu also began to moan erotically as she clings into me.

"She has the ability…ahhh…. So…Ohh…why not?" Nontanu said between her moan.

"It..It just… what the…. Hell?" I complained, I can hear them both giggling.

"Shut up and kiss me…ahh…. Ericchi, this is why I want you to be here!" Nontanu said before she gets her face closer to me.

"Ohh! Harder!" she moans again.

I… I don't know how to react. That other me clearly…growing…something… that I don't even want to mention! And she is getting faster— and louder!

Nontanu suddenly grabbing my face and she started to kiss me. I just don't know what to say or what to do anymore…. This is… this is clearly a prank! I don't like this! Now I know that I don't like threesome especially with these two!

Someone just wake me up or something!

I can feel they stopped for a while, then Nontanu rolled back down to the bed, breathing heavily. I tried my best to not look at whatever Kitsune have on her crotch right now but it can't be helped. I can see that long and thick thing standing and it's really dripping wet.

"Elichika want to try it too?" Kitsune asked,

Whatever she is asking, I want to say…

"NO!" I yelled.

"She was not asking if you want to be penetrated, she was asking if you want to penetrate me too…" Nontanu said.

"Either way, No! I'd like to stay whoever I am now!" I said.

"If that so, then excuse me, let me do this…" Kitsune said as she lifted both of Nontanu's legs and…. Penetrating her again with that thing…. I…I just… I just can't stand it! She humped her hard and Nontanu seems to enjoy it so much.

"Ohh! Harder Ayase! You still can do more right?" Nontanu asked erotically.

"Anything for you, honey…" Kitsune said.

She penetrated her harder and harder, I could hear the noise of it, I can see how wet that thing is….

Then Nontanu turned to the side and grab my shoulder,

"Come here, Ericchi-ahh!" she moaned erotically, Kitsune keep penetrating her more and more as she lift one of Nontanu's legs up to her shoulder. Nontanu clings into my shoulder and climbed it up before she started to kiss me. She didn't even touch the bed now but I can feel her shaking.

Then she trailed her lips down into my neck,

"Are you not aroused yet, Ericchi? You've been so quiet…" she said before she moans harder again. I can see Kitsune smiling proudly as she keeps penetrating her, now I can see almost all of her groin covered with some liquid that….that I might already see, but…. but this…. This is just….too damn wet to be actually coming out from her… I know she is a deity but….

"Going for first shot, Ayase?" Nontanu asked.

"Yup, first round…" Kitsune replied before…..

Oh lord…

Just….

Just….please…

Someone please wake me up!

* * *

"Ericchi!" a familiar voice… or actually… this is…

"Nozomi…?" I called her back.

"Ericchi, are you ok? You look really agitated in your sleep… I thought you got lost in someone's dream…" Nozomi said.

I tried to wake up, thank god I'm still fully clothed.

"No… I got into the right dream… but… it just not in the right time…" I said as I sighed.

"Is that so? Hmm… what did you see, Ericchi?" Nozomi asked.

"Just…something, terrible… but thanks for waking me up…" I said as I smiled to her.

She giggled at me.

"You're welcome…" she said.

Everything was quiet, she let me relaxed here for a while as she keep staring into me with her sweetness. Thank you so much Nozomi. I know you're really the one that is meant for me… not the other you. To be honest though, is that person really her? then… is that person really me?

She has a totally different mind with me… or perhaps, they are currently tricking me into something?

Sigh…

Either way,

I wish I never saw that kind of nightmare ever again….

Also….

"Hey Nozomi…." I called her.

"What is it, Ericchi?" she replied.

"I'm never going to share you with anyone, ok? So don't ever think of a threesome…" I said.

She giggled,

"Why would I want a threesome…? You're the only person I want to be with…" she said.

"Thanks…" I replied.

"Except there's a way to make you turn into two person, then I might up for threesome… I want to try to be dominated by two of you…. It must be really good" She said as she giggled.

"Please…. Don't be up for that…."

"I'm joking…Ericchi…."


	34. Extra Chapter : ExNxN (Full Yuri)

**A/N: You can skip the Futa one if you don't like them.**

**Thanks for review/comment/faves/follows.**

* * *

**ENN (FULL YURI)**

* * *

A few days in Russia passed,

I managed to get all the documents that I need and also renewed my passport. I just need to go back to Japan now to do some other thing to make myself officially a Japanese citizen. I hope it's not too complicated or hard to be done. I've tried to check on a lot of documents and internet guide too to see if I still need anything, but everything seems to be fully completed for now.

Nozomi asked to go to a few restaurants before we return home today. She said she feel like trying all kind of Russian food. I'm surprised that she can keep eating and we actually already traveled into 5 restaurants straight. I wonder how much food she can eat in one day?

"Wow, Nozomi… we traveled into five restaurants already…" I said.

"Really? Then let's find another four restaurants…" she said.

"You want to eat in nine restaurants? Sheesh… are you serious?" I asked.

"Ericchi doesn't want to do it?" she asked sadly.

"N…No… is not that… it just that can you eat that much?" I asked.

"I can! It's so cold here so my appetite goes up drastically!" she said.

"I…I see…" I replied.

"But let's just travel by foot today, ok? So I have a proper pacing for my food!" she said.

Wow this girl….

* * *

After we traveled into nine restaurants,

"Ahh! I'm full now, Ericchi!" Nozomi said.

"Harasho… so you don't mind if we go to some boutique right?" I asked.

"Eh….?"

"I need to check on latest trend…" I said.

"Do we have to do it today?" she asked.

"It's still six o'clock right now, we can still go out to look out for some fashion…" I said.

"Aaah…..hmm….. well… alright, let's check it out…" she said.

"Yup, and you need to move that body right, okay? You're eating so much today…." I said.

"Alright-alright!" She grinned playfully,

* * *

I went to a few boutiques,

It's really refreshing to have some exploration in fashion industry again. I never really checked on this kind of thing for a year, but now that I actually know I still have a life to move on and our parents magically allow us to date, I feel like I want to be adventurous again with it. I always remember how I enjoy checking out on the fashionable dresses or coats. Then I might as well purchase or at least trying to combine those with any fashion that I currently have.

"Uuhhnn… Ericchi…" Nozomi said.

"What is it, Nozomi?" I asked as I look through the displays.

"Can….we…. go home now?" she asked shyly.

"Going home…? We just explored about three boutiques…" I said.

"I… I need to go to the bathroom….." she said.

"Then, use the public bathroom.." I said.

"It's…dirty…..I don't want to go to there…" she said.

Uh….sigh… I still want to browse more….

"Alright, let's get a taxi and go home…" I said.

* * *

We went home and Nozomi quickly ran all the way to the bathroom after I gave her the house key,

I'm glad that my parents are still away at this time of hours, although I wasn't able to browse further around the boutiques, I had a lot of fun in the taxi, teasing Nozomi about her urge to go to the bathroom and she was also farted a few times until we had to open the taxi window. I hope she take that as a lesson to not tour into nine restaurants straight at one day.

I wish I had a camera though, Nozomi's face was really priceless when she try so hard to hold her urge, and after the fart too. She was all red and I can't hold to not laugh at her. I paid the taxi and walk to home. Checking on the key first and just like what I predicted, Nozomi left the key hanging. She must be really in trouble.

Maybe I should tease her again later, but for now, I'm going to wait her to finish with her nature call. I can't believe she can be like that too. I hope she didn't hate going to Russia because of that.

"Aaaahhh! Erricchiiiiii!" She screamed.

I quickly lock the front door back and ran to the bathroom door.

"What's wrong Nozomi!?" I asked after I knocked the door.

"You ran out of toilet paper…." She said.

I sighed.

"You don't need to scream for that… but alright, let me get you some…" I said as I walk away to get her the toilet paper. I think she is kind of cute when she is being in this kind of trouble.

I returned with a roll and knocked the door again,

"Nozomi, here is the toilet paper…" I said.

She opened the door a bit, then asking for the toilet paper, I can see her peeking through the door. Really, she is too cute… I want to cuddle her…. maybe after she washes her hands— or perhaps, takes a bath… hmm… I wonder if we can just take a bath together after she finishes, but I think it's still inappropriate to do that here. Ah— the pain of being in parent's home, but rule is rule.

I could hear a sound of fart from inside of the bathroom,

"Nozomi, is that the kholodets?" I asked teasingly.

"Sheesh! Ericchi! Stop teasing me!" she said cutely.

I giggled at her. Then I could hear another sound.

"Ohh… That must be the Pelmeni…" I said.

"Ericchi!" she must be pouting now.

Then another sound,

"Ah! Kalduny! You're finally out!" I said.

I can hear her cried cutely. I couldn't hear another sound but it feels like she must be trying to get something out.

"Good luck Stroganov! Join your comrades into the water!" I said teasingly.

"Ericchiiii!"

* * *

After everything settled down and we took some bath,

Nozomi refuse to go out again and she said she wanted to stay in the bedroom tonight. She is having a really good time with her nature call, then she cried over that one since it was really embarrassing. But she is glad she can feel the experience of adventuring nine restaurants in one day, though she doesn't want to do that again.

She didn't complain about me teasing her, she said that she takes the teasing as my love to her. She will feel lonely without them and she would love to be teased again.

Now I'm just sitting on the bed with her on my lap,

"So how was the food?" I asked.

"Are you trying to tease me again?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"No, I'm actually asking…" I replied. She giggled,

"They're all good, but… still, nothing can beat Ericchi's Piroshky…" she said.

"So you like my Piroshky more than those foods? Wow…"

She giggled again,

"Hmm… maybe because Ericchi's love is a lot more delicious… and I want Ericchi's love today, but…." she remained quiet for a while...

"It's inappropriate… hmm… now I wish we can go back to Japan early…" she said.

I giggled at her,

"My parents were asking about going to the Kremlin tower together, also on a few tourism spots that you might want to visit before going back to Japan. I believe you won't miss a chance to do them all for something we always can do later, right?" I asked.

"Yeah… I know that… Hmm… I wish we can somehow do it though…maybe we can rent a room? But…. it's pretty risky since this kind of relationship is still not welcomed around here…" she replied.

"I know right? That's why I was surprised when my parents just say yes to it… I know they don't really care but… I just can't believe they actually say yes so easily." I said.

She giggled,

"Maybe because I have a strange charm for them too? Your mother has been asking me to try wearing some of your clothes when you are away to do the family business…" Nozomi said.

"I hope she isn't treating you like a Barbie doll..." I replied.

"Nope… but tell you what though, you and your father are so similar in personality." She said.

"Really? Am I that strict?" I asked.

"He isn't that strict, Ericchi, you're just biased because you know him from your childhood, but I'm pretty sure he is not that strict. He really thinks like you… or… you're really thinking like him…"

"I'm surprised you understand him more than me…" I said.

"Well, Ericchi, actually I wouldn't understand him more if your mother didn't tell me… and oh! Your mother also said this, she isn't surprised if you're after a girl, because she knows you and your father are similar with each other…" she said.

"Oh… I see…" I sighed.

"Speaking of which though, I just remember that… you have a big television in the living room… maybe… we can just…. go there and….." Nozomi blushed,

"…and what?" I asked.

"Hnn… Ericchi…. You know I'm very aroused now, can't you tell I've been rubbing mine against your thigh?" she asked.

I didn't notice it…

"Uh…why?"

"I thought it would make me feel better but … it just getting worse… I … I really need to be touched now…" she asked shyly.

"Hmm… can we just sleep? Maybe it's a lot more save to sleep now…" I said.

"Oh! Right! You're brilliant, Ericchi! Let's sleep! I will invite you to my dream…"

"Uh? That possible?" I asked.

"Of course, uhm… hold my hands, ok? It should be easier if you hold my hand!" she said.

"Alright then…."

* * *

I did what she asked me to,

Then I also closed my eyes to prepare if I will get any headache just like how Kitsune invited me, but I was surprisingly didn't get any. Instead, I just feel something soothing and gentle transporting me into somewhere.

If this is how Nontanu invite Nozomi then I will really protest to Kitsune about it.

Anyway, I got into a strange place, I couldn't see any fog here but I'm very sure that this is already the other world… or perhaps Nozomi's dream world. It's a building made of strong glass, similar to the world that she created back then, but this time, it's a lot bigger and it's a lot more beautiful as well.

"Over here, Ericchi…" Nozomi called me from above. I turned up and I can see her giving me a rope to climb. I grab the rope and….

"Take off your clothes first, I want to see your body moving…" she said with a playful smile.

Hmm… never thought she will ask something like that… but… I did it what she ask anyway.

I took off my clothes— leaving myself with only underwear on and climbed up the strong glass wall, she is watching me sweetly up there. I can see her eyes sharply stare into my body, her tongue licked her own lips shyly and her cheek reddening.

Then as I reached the top, she grabs me and kissed me softly. I can feel her trying to make a hint to make me push her down to the floor which is made of mattress. Hmm… we can roll all the way around the room, this is surely a great place to have something like this.

I pushed her down and deepen my kiss on her, groping her body gently and gave her breast a soft massage as well. She began to moan a little shyly, I always love her moan and it just somewhat giving me an urge to be going further.

We played our tongue and I can feel her hands groping around my back…then… also my butt… wait a minute… I can feel two hands are rubbing against my back… but also two hands rubbing against my butt…. She can't be having four hands…except….

I turned around,

Nontanu is standing behind me. Nozomi seems to be surprised too.

"Non-chan! didn't I told you to go to Ericchi's dream? I thought you always love that place!" Nozomi said.

"Hmmm… I just feel like we're having a visitor today….so…." Nontanu smiled,

"I want to treat her too…" she continued.

"Non-chan! I'm not up for threesome!" she said.

"How cruel of you, Ericchi couldn't check out fashion today because of you and your problem, now you won't give her some extra?" Nontanu said.

"Uh…I don't mind, really…" I said. I don't mind Nozomi giving me problem, I can always check again tomorrow.

"What are you talking about, Ericchi? Extra treatment wouldn't be hurt…it's really good, I tell you." She smiled at me mischievously.

"Ericchi, don't listen to her! You know I can't refuse if you didn't refuse her!" Nozomi said.

"Are you going to refuse me? If you do, I'll call my darling to join you instead…and maybe she can…." Nontanu smirked,

"Give a new sensation…in her hollow… you know what I mean…" she continued as she glanced at Nozomi. Whatever she means about, I don't want Kitsune to touch Nozomi, even if she is me and I am her. She is mine and only!

"Fine, but don't touch her, ok?" I said.

"Why would I touch myself if you're here?" Nontanu said.

Nozomi sighed,

"I swear I'm going to beat you up for blackmailing Ericchi, Non-chan…" Nozomi said.

"Hnn… you should relax more, me…. this is just a dream, nothing going to happen to your or her real body…" Nontanu said.

"That's not it!" Nozomi pouts.

This doesn't looks good… are they going to fight again?

"Now-now, me, don't be so angry, she is still yours, I'm just going to give extra treatment… or actually…" Nontanu paused as she glances into me.

"You're scared that my treatment feels better than yours?" she continued.

"Wh-what?! No way! Why would I feel scared of you?!" Nozomi protested.

"Then show me you can do better, me…" Nontanu replied.

Oh dear…

What happen now…

Nontanu made all of our clothes disappeared in a finger snap, then she just… straight to pushing me down to the ground along with Nozomi. I can see both of them are staring into each other intensely, I don't really understand what's happening here but…. it feels like they're having a war or something.

I can feel them starting to lick around my mouths, then groping around my body. I don't understand anymore…. They both suddenly become so aggressive. I would say okay to Nontanu, but… Nozomi… how could she be this aggressive?

Nontanu turned my head to her then she began to kiss me passionately, then I could feel her grope around my belly— or was it Nozomi? Either way, her kiss is deep and lustful, she moans erotically to make it feels better. I have to say this is great.

Then after a while, Nozomi turned my head to her, then she also started to kiss me too. Her kiss is always shy yet comforting and sweet. I love it. I can feel her groping my arm and brushing her hand gently against it. Hmm… she really knows how I like it. This must be Nozomi.

They didn't stop right there, they started to try to make me groping their crotch, I know I have two hands, but…. I don't know if I can serve them both at once.

"Ohh… Ericchi, can you penetrate me already? I'm dripping wet down there…" Nontanu said erotically,

"Ericchi…" Nozomi pulled my hand and just staring at me with her shy and blushing face.

I'll save the best for the last.

I started with Nontanu first. She seems to be really eager to have my fingers penetrating her. I know she is playing her face to mock Nozomi right now, but Nozomi seems to be calm and collected, but she did a few mocking face to Nontanu as well. Either way, I keep on going with what I'm doing. She even asked for kisses which I give to her, hmm… her kisses are always great for some reason. I like it.

Then after a while and I can feel something coming out from her, I turned to Nozomi, Nozomi still waited me shyly. As I approached her, she smiled sweetly and stretching her hand to me, asking for a hug. So of course I get my body as close as I can to her and kissed her deeply as well. I gave her a gentle penetration with my fingers and it eventually getting faster— just like how she always like me to.

I can feel Nontanu stroking me softly on my waist and thigh, when she did that, I just somehow feel like going more and more on Nozomi. She also gave me some gentle kisses on my shoulder— it feels really good.

Nozomi keep moaning as I give her more force while Nontanu enjoying my back. Is this what she mean from extra treatment? Then I'm surely loves this.

After a while, I could feel something coming out from Nozomi and she moan loudly as it happen. We took a breath and stare into each other,

"Hmm.. that's the first round, let's go for another…" Nontanu said.

"No!" Nozomi said.

"What? You are only up for one round? We still have plenty of time you know!" Nontanu said.

"I only can do one round, for now! I still need more practice, but not now and not with you!" Nozomi said.

"What? How stingy, I gave your love extra treatment so that she can have more desire to dominate you…" Nontanu said.

"Still no! I want to do it myself! Bye!" she hugged me and….

* * *

I woke up from my bed in the same time with Nozomi.

I just… have no idea what's up with them but...

"Ericchi…." Nozomi called me gently, she is still somehow breathing,

"Yes?" I replied.

"We're not going to do threesome again, ok? There's only me and you in our intimacy… got it?" she said.

"Of course…" I said.

"Good…."

"But I don't mind extra treatment…" I said.

"It's still called as threesome, Ericchi! No extra treatment! Just me and you! No Non-chan or anyone else! You're mine and only! Remember that?" she said clearly.

"Alright… I got it…" I replied.

She sighed weakly.

"Kiss me, Ericchi… you know I always love a kiss after I finished."

I giggled at her,

"I know…." I replied before I kissed her gently.

* * *

**A/N : That's it, People... I can't do the foursome but I can give you something for it.**

**Hope you enjoyed this. I'm not going to add more chapter in this FF**

* * *

It was just a night before we return to Japan,

I'm having a little fun with Nozomi, kissing on bed and groping each others arm. Though none of us are going to try to do further in our dreams. Not anymore especially after we experienced some... things that we don't want to happen.

I'm still not sure about what Nontanu and Kitsune plan but they seems to be just pulling a prank on us. The last time I got invited into my own dream, Kitsune act like it never happened before... even Nontanu too act like there's nothing happened.

"Hmmm... Ericchi...I can't wait to return to Japan, Arisa must be happy to see us back..." Nozomi said before she give me a gentle kiss.

"Me too, I'm sure our friends will miss us too..." I said before i give her a kiss too.

Our fingers crossed against each other. she keeps staring at me as if she is mesmerized by my eyes, but I can't blame her, I also feel the same way when I see her eyes.

Suddenly, I can see her touching her head as if she gets a terrible pain on it.

"Nozomi?" I called her. She didn't respond, but I just suddenly getting the same pain and...

* * *

I woke up on a bed along with Nozomi next to me.

I know who's bedroom is this... but... why would they invite me here?

"Ahh... Ericchi, welcome back..." I could feel someone groping me from behind.

"Non-chan! What are you doing?! Get off my Eri-..."

just before Nozomi finished, I can see Kitsune crawled on her.

"E...Ericchi...?" Nozomi turned to her with mesmerized eyes.

"K..Kitsune! Don't touch her!" I yelled.

"Hmm? she seems to be willing though..." Kitsune said,

I turned to Nozomi, she is blushing red as she stare into Kitsune.

"Nozomi, are you serious?" I asked.

Nozomi turned to me,

"Ericchi... is this... Kitsune?" she asked.

"Yes..." I replied.

Her face still red and she seems to be... really like Kitsune...

"Then Ericchi... can we try this once?" Nozomi asked.

"What...?"

I swear I'm going to actually brawl with Kitsune after this...

* * *

**A/N : I leave the foursome happen like how you want it to be happen...**

**Good luck with your imagination!**


End file.
